Heartbeats
by Haru19
Summary: Rivaille es un chico que ha tenido una oscura vida al lado de su padre, debido a esto, se ve envuelto en asesinatos y conflictos diariamente. Un día empieza a recibir mensajes de un número desconocido a su teléfono celular, los cuales, lo llevarán donde un dulce joven que dará un vuelco a su vida. Pero nunca imaginó que éste sería portador de una extraña enfermedad.../Riren
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_**El mundo está contaminado por bacterias.**_

El sonido de un jarrón quebrándose contra el suelo se hizo presente. Todo iba a ser como siempre, lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarse de allí. Los pasos en las escaleras no fueron tan fuertes como los gritos que le seguían, hoy no lucharía. Entró a la habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta y asegurándose que el seguro estuviera puesto, se alejó de ella. Inmediatamente unos ruidosos golpes resonaron en la madera.

-¡Sale de allí maldito bastardo!

De un cajón sacó un reproductor de música. Se acostó sobre su cama dándole play y fijó su inexpresiva mirada sobre los visibles golpes en la puerta. Uno tras otro, la puerta parecía venirse abajo pero no sucedió. El golpeteo cesó y por la rendija de la puerta se vio como el personaje se retiraba. Se dio media vuelta contra la pared, se cubrió con una manta y se durmió.

_**Y no puedo evitar contaminarme con su suciedad…**_

7:30 de la mañana, el despertador sonó. Las mañanas se volvían cada vez más pesadas, se levantó para prepararse y partir a la escuela. Bajó a buscar algo para desayunar, todo estaba tranquilo pero los objetos no ocultaban el desastre de anoche. Luego de servirse un poco del cereal que quedaba, se marchó. La rutina era la misma de todos los días: tomar el autobús, llegar a la escuela y sentarse en el asiento de siempre para fingir escuchar a un profesor. A veces se saltaba algunas clases, otras simplemente se iba, pero a pesar de ello tenía una de las mejores calificaciones de su nivel. Los estudios eran algo que se le daba muy bien, a excepción de artes donde su desempeño era un desastre; hacer cosas manuales no era lo suyo. Por mucho que se le facilitaran los estudios, nunca encontró alguna ruta que seguir. Todo era fácil, nada le hacía sentirse vivo y tampoco le llamaba la atención. Estudiar por estudiar, hasta él mismo se cuestionaba por qué lo hacía.

Llego a su salón instalándose donde siempre, fue cosa de segundos para que dos personas se le acercaran de inmediato.

-¡Levi! Este fin de semana iremos al zoológico, debes ir con nosotros-una chica con anteojos y pelo castaño propuso la idea. Su nombre era Hanji Zoe, compañera desde que entraron a la escuela y una chica muy entusiasta. Tenía una deficiencia increíble cuando se trataba de "ser femenina", no calzaba con ninguna mujer del curso, es mas, no calzaba con ninguna mujer de la escuela por lo que siempre se juntaba con Levi. Tenía unos gustos tan bizarros que a cualquier persona normal le darían escalofríos, pero era algo que Rivaille no le daba mucha importancia.

-Por favor no me dejes solo en esto con ella…-rogó la segunda persona al lado de Hanji. Erwin Smith, era un compañero que llegó de intercambio hace cuatro años y se había instalado en el país. Tenía un gran desempeño académico y también era muy apegado a las normas. Hanji lo había integrado al "grupo" y desde entonces siempre han estado juntos. Con el tiempo, Rivaille aceptó que siempre estuvieran junto a él, no sabía con qué sentido, no era alguien que entregara algo, por lo que no había razón alguna para estar a su lado.

-No me interesa el zoológico-contestó el pelinegro.

-Vamos por favor, sólo será esta vez. Ha llegado un nuevo tigre y quiero verlo ¡Prometo compensarte con té negro!-ofreció la mujer luego de que ver que todo lo que decía no estaba resultando, y por lo visto, lo último lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Sólo será por esta vez…-aceptó finalmente, amaba el té negro y aunque no fuera expresivo, con el tiempo Hanji aprendió eso del azabache y lo utilizaba de vez en cuando como soborno.

-Atención, ¡vamos a empezar!-anunció el profesor que arribaba.

Todos procedieron a sentarse y prepararse para empezar las clases. Hanji se sentaba un asiento más adelante que Levi mientras que Erwin estaba uno más atrás. Cuando el profesor pasó la lista y prosiguió con la clase, Rivaille se puso unos auriculares escondidos entre sus ropas. Las clases no eran más que rutinas y la rutina era simplemente demasiado aburrida, por lo que así pasaba gran parte de su día o subía a la terraza y tomaba una siesta. Muchas veces lo descubrieron y le advirtieron que si continuaba siendo tan despreocupado acabaría siendo expulsado, pero no le daba mayor importancia. La única razón por la cual seguía en el establecimiento a pesar de su conducta, era por su favorable rendimiento académico para la reputación de la escuela.

Las clases por lo general acababan a las 5:05 o 4:10 y después ello venían las actividades de club de deporte, arte u otros. La mayoría estaba inscrito en algo, Hanji estaba en el club de ciencias mientras que Erwin estaba en el club de literatura. Rivaille por su lado no hacía nada, las clases se terminaban y su actividad posterior a ello era muy diferente…

El teléfono del azabache comenzó a vibrar.

-¿Diga?-contestó su teléfono-Estoy desocupado…Sí donde mismo. Estaré allí en treinta minutos-colgó el teléfono.

En medio del recorrido a su destino, pasó a un restaurante de camino y entro al baño sin ser percibido. De su bolso sacó unos pantalones negros, una playera gris y una chaqueta de cuero negra que reemplazaron el uniforme. A la escuela iba con unas botas estilo militar, por lo cual no había necesidad de llevar zapatos de más. En su bolso no traía más que un cuaderno y un lápiz además de su ropa por lo que había espacio suficiente para todo lo que traía. Poseía también una bufanda negra y de su cuello colgaba un collar con una placa militar con el diseño de unas alas. Cuando terminó de cambiarse, se retiró del restaurante y se dirigió a uno de los sectores más conflictivos de la ciudad.

Allí era muy común ver a prostitutas en cada esquina, y la droga era algo tan abundante que la gente hacia lo que fuera por conseguirla, o,estaban aquellos a los cuales esas sustancias consumieron hasta la última gota de sus vidas y ahora se encontraban allí tirados en las calles esperando su último aliento. La policía intentó muchas veces retomar estas zonas, pero era imposible, el nivel de decadencia y corrupción era impresionante por lo que muchos no tenían escapatoria o no querían tenerla. Rivaille conocía muy bien esos sectores, iba muy a menudo a encontrarse con unos amigos y un par de cosas más…

-Levi-saludó un chico levantando el brazo.

-¡Hermano!-gritó eufóricamente una chica mientras sonreía al verlo llegar.

-No hagan tanto escándalo-los regañó mirando a sus alrededores, el nombre hizo que varias personas dirigieran sus miradas en dirección a ellos, muchos miraban temerosos y otros con completa ira.

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó la chica.

-Hoy tenemos un nuevo reto, pero me imagino que no será un problema para ti-dijo el chico mientras le entregaba un papel a Levi. Éste le echó un vistazo sin cambiar su tranquilo rostro-¿Qué opinas?

-Será pan comido. Farlan, Isabel preocúpense de que esta gente cumpla-les ordenó.

-¡Si señor!-afirmó la chica.

Farlan e Isabel eran compañeros de Levi en esta zona. Ambos vivían en la pobreza del lugar y apenas podían mantenerse. Isabel era una chica de estatura mediana y contextura fina, ojos azules y pelo rojizo. Acostumbraba a llamar a Levi por hermano después de ser rescatada por él cuando era una niña, desde entonces, había sido su modelo a seguir. Farlan por su parte era un chico más alto que Rivaille, pero no superaba el metro setenta, la estatura del azabache era pequeña por lo que era común que muchos lo superaran en ese aspecto. Tenía una cabellera castaña clara, a tal punto que se percibían algunos cabellos rubios, y unos ojos color avellana que para Levi siempre fueron extraños.

Llegaron a un sector donde la gente estaba reunida en círculo, un hombre llamaba a la gente y promocionaba un evento.

-¡¿Quién tendrá los cojones suficientes para pelear!? ¡El último contrincante perdió la visión de uno de sus ojos!

-Yo-anunció Levi levantando la mano con normalidad. La gente al verlo comenzó a reír debido a su contextura delgada y su tamaño; lo encontraban ridículo, sin embargo no se inmutó y dio paso al frente para entrar a la zona de pelea-¿Qué es lo que gano?

-Si llegaras a tener un milagro y ganaras-dijo provocando la risa de los demás-Te llevas el dinero recaudado.

-Que así sea-aceptó y esperó a su contrincante en el centro del circulo de personas. Un hombre de un metro noventa, voluptuoso y con una cicatriz que iba desde su frente hasta el mentón apareció en pocos segundos, miró al pelinegro y se bufó en una sonrisa.

-¡Demuéstrale quien eres Hermano!-alentaba Isabel desde la muchedumbre.

El hombre encargado del evento alzó su brazo por sobre su cabeza y todos se callaron para esperar el comienzo.

-¡A LUCHAR!-gritó el hombre.

Rivaille ante la señal no se movió, se mantuvo quieto y tranquilo en su posición con ambas manos en los bolsillos, en cambio, su contrincante corrió hacia él preparando el puño para incrustarlo en su rostro.

-¡Devuélvete al jardín pequeñín!-gritó y lanzó el primer golpe, pero para su sorpresa no topó en ningún lado, su objetivo se hallaba agachado y con un rápido movimiento avanzó pateando una de sus grotescas piernas en un punto clave que lo hizo caer de rodillas-¡MALDITO!

-Eres muy predecible, hazme esto un poco más grato cerdo-le dijo fríamente causando la furia del gigante, que lanzó un manotazo para agarrar al pelinegro pero este tomó su mano y rápidamente le hizo una llave que hizo crujir sus huesos-¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer?

-¡CÁLLATE ENANO DE MIERDA!-con su otro puño se dirigió al rostro del azabache y este rápidamente lo esquivo y con su pierna le dio un golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente.

-Tch, no duró ni cinco minutos.

La gente a su alrededor no podía creer lo que acababan de presenciar, el locutor por su parte al ver los resultados de la pelea, comenzó lentamente a escabullirse entre el público pero fue detenido por Farlan e Isabel.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

-…Y-yo…-tartamudeo el locutor.

-¡El premio!-exigió la chica.

-No creo que quieras ser el próximo… ¿O sí?-amenazó el azabache, colocando su pie sobre la cabeza inerte de su contrincante.

Bajo la presión del momento, el locutor se vio obligado a entregar todas las recaudaciones del evento y huyó de inmediato. Ganar dinero por peleas callejeras era la manera más sencilla de conseguir ingresos, por lo menos para Rivaille. Las técnicas que empleaba eran muy superiores a los aficionados que se dedicaban a alardear y siempre acababa las peleas en menos de cinco minutos.

Después de que recibieran la suma de dinero, se fueron a un callejón a repartir la suma entre los tres.

-¡Hermano de verdad eres increíble! Algún día quiero poder partirles el rostro como tú-alagaba la chica maravillada.

-No debes ponerte así Isabel, cualquier día podría ocurrirte algo-regañó Farlan a la pelirroja.

-¡Eres un pesimista! ¡Nunca me has visto pelear, soy mejor que tú!-reclamó la chica y ambos se miraron discutiendo con la mirada.

-Cálmense ambos, ya tenemos lo que queríamos así que está bien-ante sus palabras los dos separaron sus miradas, cada uno por su lado molestos-Debo irme, es todo por hoy.

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó la chica desanimada.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras se iba.

-Nos vemos mañana Levi-se despidió Farlan.

Ya había anochecido, muchas de las calles escaseaban de luz y el camino a casa no era nada corto, pero prefería caminar en vez de tomar algún medio de transporte. En su trayecto por las calles de la ciudad, divisó a lo lejos dos sujetos que intimidaban a un chico de primaria. El niño estaba acorralado contra la pared y estaba muy asustado, eran unos hombres de edad después de todo. Con las manos en los bolsillos camino lentamente hacia ellos y éstos no demoraron en percatarse de su presencia.

-¿Se te perdió algo escoria?-dijo uno de los intimidadores.

-Oh, parece que tenemos otro-río el otro- Tú quédate con el niño yo puedo degustar a éste-paso su lengua por sus labios.

-Hey tú-dijo el azabache refiriéndose al chico de primaria-Lárgate de aquí.

El niño estaba demasiado asustado como para reaccionar, y uno de los hombres tomó al chico del brazo azotándole contra la muralla.

-No ira a ningún lado ¿Quién te crees que eres?-amenazó uno de los hombres al pelinegro, pero este no respondió y solo se limitó a mirarlo con su gélida mirada-¡Tú tampoco te iras de aquí!

El hombre sacó un cuchillo de su chaqueta y corrió a incrustarlo en el cuerpo del azabache pero antes de darse cuenta, la situación se invirtió y Levi había ingresado en las entrañas del hombre con una navaja que traía consigo. Sentía como la sangre salía del cuerpo y se escurría por sus manos. Esa sensación, era la única que podía hacerlo sentirse vivo; ese líquido tibio, sentir como el filo de su navaja se abría paso en la piel de otro, destrozar hasta el más pequeño de sus órganos y finalmente, ver en los ojos de su víctima la más profunda expresión de desesperación.

El hombre no tardó en colapsar, Levi conocía los puntos críticos del cuerpo para atacarlos y cuando el segundo hombre vio cómo el cuerpo de su compañero caía al suelo sin vida, soltó al pequeño y comenzó a huir. Rápidamente fue restringido cuando el azabache lo tomó por la espalda, le jaló del cabello y lo degolló. El menor que fue espectador de toda la escena, se encontraba apegado a la pared y dominado por el pánico ante la posibilidad de ser el próximo en caer en esas manos asesinas. Intentó ver el rostro del asesino y al no reconocer ninguna facción debido a la oscuridad, su miedo aumentó.

-Lárgate, no es hora para que niños como tú anden en las calles-le ordenó al menor.

-….S-sí…gr-gracias…-se levantó y se fue corriendo.

El menor se fue, mientras que Rivaille se dedicó a borrar toda evidencia. Estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, no era la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien. Lo había hecho ya innumerables veces y siempre era el mismo tipo; violadores, ladrones, estafadores, mafiosos y entre otros. Aborrecía a esa gente, si es que se les podía llamar así. Era su criterio de justicia y aunque pudiera estar mal, no había nada mejor que destrozarlos y torturarlos, ya que para él, sólo eran simples monstruos sin alma ni corazón. Y él no era diferente de ellos.

_**La luz, es algo que a los demonios se nos ha negado.**_

Llegó a su casa, no había nadie y era mejor así. Fue a ver si había algo de comer en la nevera, pero estaba completamente vacía. Lo único que había en esta casa era alcohol, cigarrillos y sustancias para drogarse. No comería nada por hoy, mañana faltaría a la primera hora de clases y pasaría a comprar algo con el dinero recaudado, si salía ahora lo más probable era encontrarse con el sujeto de la noche anterior al regresar.

Resignado en hacer algo más, subió los escalones para encerrarse en su habitación, y una vez allí su teléfono vibró. Al verlo se percató que se trataba de un mensaje de un número desconocido:

"Hola, quien quiera que seas, me gustaría hablar contigo"

¿Era una broma? Pensó el pelinegro y no hizo caso al mensaje.

Después de haberlo ignorado, el aparato vibró por segunda vez. Un nuevo mensaje:

"¿Estás ahí?"

Nuevamente ignoró el mensaje. Minutos después volvió a recibir uno nuevo:

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

¿Qué clase de persona insistía tanto en un número de alguien que ni siquiera conoce? Debía ser un mocoso aburrido que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Decidió enviar un mensaje:

"Será mejor que dejes de fastidiar si no quieres que algo malo te ocurra"

Con eso debía ser suficiente, pero antes de que pudiera soltar el teléfono, un nuevo mensaje llego:

"Es un nombre muy largo"

De verdad, esta persona debía ser algún ocioso o simplemente era un idiota, y en lo que pensaba eso llegó un nuevo mensaje:

"Yo me llamo Eren, espero que podamos ser amigos"

¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

_**Continuara…**_

**Y este ha sido el primer capítulo, es mi segundo fanfic de esta serie y esta pareja. Dejen sus comentarios y díganme que les pareció, sugerencias o cualquier cosa. Gracias por leer nos vemos :3**


	2. Inicio

Capítulo 2

**Amo lo colorido que es el mundo.**

**Pero los distintos matices sólo los puedo ver reflejados en libros y pinturas.**

En una amplia habitación, un joven de cabellera castaño y ojos aguamarina despertaba en una mañana radiante. El dormitorio estaba completamente desordenado con libros, cuadros, utensilios de pintura repartidos en el espacioso lugar. Al centro, una enorme cama donde reposaba el dueño de este espacio y a su lado, un pequeño velador que rebosaba de libros.

Un gran ventanal con cortinas que dejaban entrar la luz, daban a conocer a través de ellos un colorido jardín con toda variedad de flores y plantas, los grandes matorrales lo rodeaban no dejando ver nada más que el cielo por sobre ellos. Era una verdadera selva. En el techo, justo sobre su lecho, una ventana sin posibilidad de abrirse dejaba ver el cielo que tanto anhelaba.

De pronto, escuchó como llamaban a la puerta:

-Eren ¿Puedo entrar?-la voz de una mujer se escuchaba del otro lado.

-Sí-contesto el castaño.

Por la puerta entró una joven y hermosa chica de rasgos asiáticos. Era delgada, de cabellera azabache recortada por sobre sus hombros y unas joyas grises que observaron al chico con dulzura. Venía cargando una bandeja que entregó al joven que aún permanecía en su cama.

-Buenos días Eren-le sonrió.

-Buenos días-respondió mientras se acomodaba-¿Aun sigues aquí?

-Sí, te preparé el desayuno ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, me siento muy bien-afirmó animado.

-Qué alegría, papá salió temprano y dijo que te tomaras todas tus medicinas. La señora Khaler no demorará en llegar, me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue…

-Vete a la escuela Mikasa, llegarás tarde.

-No me importa llegar…

-Anda a la escuela, yo estoy bien puedo quedarme sólo unos minutos-cortó el menor a la chica que insistía en quedarse. Ella se mantuvo en silencio y no se movió por lo que Eren la tomó del hombro empujándola levemente lejos de él-Vamos anda.

-Bueno…-aceptó resignada-Armin vendrá conmigo en la tarde, quiere verte.

-Sí, sí ahora vete llegarás tarde…-dijo fastidiado.

-Sí...-se retiró y antes de cerrar la puerta lo miró-Cuídate, nos vemos luego.

Amaba a su hermana, pero detestaba que lo tratarán como un enfermo a pesar de que así fuese.

Eren tenía quince años y permanecía preso de las paredes de su casa desde los seis años. El motivo era su salud. Cuando era pequeño su madre enfermó del corazón y al poco tiempo cayó en estado de coma del cual aún no despertaba. Estaba internada en el hospital donde trabajaba su padre como doctor. Allí era cuidada por él y todo un grupo de médicos, que hasta el día de hoy, desconocen exactamente cuál es el problema y sobre todo si existe alguna solución. Lo único que la mantiene con vida y estable hasta el día de hoy, son la infinidad de maquinas unidas a su cuerpo. Al menos eso había oído de su padre.

Pero como si la desgracia disfrutara del sufrimiento de esa familia, al poco tiempo Eren comenzó a presentar los mismos síntomas de su madre. Con el fin de evitar cualquier tragedia decidieron mantenerlo encerrado en su casa bajo supervisión y un tratamiento que su propio padre le suministraba. Cualquier situación que lo hiciera alterarse podría terminar siendo fatal. Sin embargo, se habían cumplido cuatro años desde que Eren no tenía una recaída y su único deseo hoy era huir de la gran jaula a la cual llamaban hogar.

Las únicas personas que tenían contacto con él, eran su padre, hermana, su mejor amigo de la infancia Armin y la señora que lo cuidaba cuando no había nadie en casa. Pero en todos ellos encontraba la falsedad tras sus palabras que buscaban evitar decir algo que pudiera alterarlo, y eso, lo hacía sentir aún más solo que al no tener a nadie con quien conversar.

**¿Qué hay detrás de sus máscaras? **

-¡Eren!-anunció una voz femenina que venia del primer piso-¡Ya llegué!

La dueña de la voz no demoró en llegar a la habitación y entrar en ella.

-Lo siento cariño, me demoré por el tráfico-se disculpó la mujer-Oh veo que ya te prepararon el desayuno.

-No se preocupe señora Khaler, mi hermana lo hizo.

-Bueno preocupémonos por el resto-le sonrió la mujer-

-Sí.

Como todas las mañanas, Eren se duchaba y vestía en el baño mientras su cuidadora hacia guardia del otro lado de la puerta. Después de que terminaba, se encerraba en su habitación como lo hacía a diario tomaba unos cuadros a tela, unos pinceles, su set de pinturas y se dedicaba a crear mundos a través de lo que veía en libros. Pasaba todo su día así, a veces se sentaba a observar desde su ventanal el exterior, otras leía y así iba alternando sus días. Tampoco tenía profesores particulares de los cuales aprender lo que un adolescente de su edad debía conocer, pero su hermana y su amigo al tener la misma edad que el castaño, se preocupaban de enseñarle todo lo que aprendían en la escuela.

Esa tarde su hermana y Armin llegaron juntos luego de su jornada y cenaron con él. Una vez terminada la cena, subieron a la habitación del castaño y se encerraron con no era normal hoy. Cuando Armin se aseguró de que la cuidadora de Eren no estuviera cerca, suspiró como si nadie lo fuera a descubrir y buscó a Mikasa con su mirada.

-Eren tuvimos una idea, pero esto debe ser un secreto nuestro y debes jurar que no harás ninguna tontería-le dijo Armin a su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre…? No puedo prometer nada si no sé de qué estamos hablando…-terminada su frase, su amigo sacó una caja de su bolso y se la mostró, logrando ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba- ¿Qué es eso…?

-Es un teléfono celular….

-…-no tenía palabras, sabía que era pero así como lo mantuvieron encerrado tampoco le permitieron tener acceso a la tecnología.

-Eren…debe ser nuestro secreto-insistió su hermana.

-Mikasa y yo creemos que deberías por lo menos tener uno para comunicarte con nosotros, cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir debes marcarnos y así estaremos más tranquilos…nuestros números están anotados.

-Yo…no sé qué decir…-balbuceó el castaño al coger la caja del teléfono y sentir cómo la felicidad rebalsaba su cuerpo.

-No debes decir nada, solo mantener el secreto nadie más se puede enterar. Creo que debo enseñarte cómo se ocupa, no es muy difícil.

Armin y su hermana no tardaron en enseñarle a darle uso al aparato, no era un teléfono celular moderno pero podía mandar mensajes y recibir llamadas, lo cual era más que suficiente para el joven castaño. No tardó en aprender a mandar mensajes, a leerlos, llamar y recibir llamadas, incluso antes de aceptar que no se trataba de ningún sueño.

-También puedes llamarnos si tan sólo quieres hablar-le sonrió su amigo una vez explicado el asunto.

-Muchas gracias chicos…-agradeció el castaño, esforzándose por retener las lágrimas de emoción. Llorar por todo era una característica que su padre le decía haber heredado de su madre, y aunque era bastante molesto, nunca pudo cambiarlo.

-Ojala pudiéramos hacer más…-lamentó Mikasa.

-Está bien con esto, de verdad muchas gracias-sonrió el chico, haciendo que su hermana se sonrojara.

-Pero recuerda que debes utilizarlo sólo para eso…-advirtió una vez más Armin.

-Lo prometo.

Compartieron un rato más hasta que Armin se marchó y su hermana se fue a su habitación. Eren no dejaba de admirar su nuevo juguete, parecía un niño y fue entonces cuando tuvo el impulso de romper las reglas. Era una vía al exterior, por muy pequeña que fuera, luego de tantos años encerrado en reglas y restricciones, hasta el más pequeño rayo de luz era enloquecedor. Pero no tenía a nadie más a quién contactar, entonces ¿Cómo planeaba hacerlo? La curiosidad del hombre era capaz de lograr cosas maravillosas, pero él tenía mucho más que esa simple curiosidad; deseos incontrolables por salir de su prisión. Y entonces, no tardó en darse cuenta que ambos números que tenía anotado, tenían la misma cantidad de cifras y con ello, supo cómo funcionaba. Tenían una base, lo único que debía hacer era cambiarle el resto de los dígitos, pero eso significaba que contactar a una persona desconocida en todo este vasto mundo del cual su padre siempre le advirtió. Pero ya era tarde, mientras pensaba en ello ya había anotado un nuevo número que él mismo inventó "Tal vez exista…" pensó.

Antes de cualquier arrepentimiento mando el primer mensaje:

"_Hola, quien quiera que seas, me gustaría hablar contigo"_

Simple y sincero, era lo que quería. Pero no hubo respuesta "Seguramente no funcionó…" pensó con decepción. "Una vez más…" se animó a escribir un nuevo mensaje:

"_¿Estas allí?"_

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, "Tal vez si pregunto por su nombre…." Pensó y escribió un nuevo mensaje:

"_¿Cómo te llamas?"_

Esperó una vez más, no obstante no hubo respuesta. Abandonado la esperanza de que hubiese funcionado, empezó a pensar en intentar con otro número justo cuando el teléfono vibró. Al revisar, había un nuevo mensaje que aceleró su tranquilo corazón. Por un momento se asustó al creer que tendría problemas con su pequeño órgano, pero simplemente palpitaba de emoción. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así y una risita escapó de sus labios. Abrió el mensaje y decía:

"_Sera mejor que dejes de fastidiar si no quieres que algo malo te ocurra"_

¿Eso era un nombre? Bueno él no era nadie para andar criticando como se llaman los demás, el sólo conocía a sus cercanos, en el mundo debían de haber una gran variedad de nombres. Pero le había respondido, alguien allá afuera estaba ahora hablando con él y eso lo emocionaba bastante. Redactó un mensaje nuevo:

"_Es un nombre muy largo"_

Debía presentarse, como no lo había pensado antes y escribió un nuevo mensaje:

"_Yo me llamo Eren, espero que podamos ser amigos"_

* * *

En otro sitio, Levi venía despertando. Recibió mensajes hasta muy tarde en la noche de ese tal Eren, del cual no respondió ninguno. Esa mañana decidió no ir a la escuela, había pensado en ir después de ir a comprar comida, pero sería más interesante volver con sus compañeros a los barrios bajos.

Salió de su habitación y como de costumbre, no había nadie. Sin embargo, había indicio de que su padre estuvo en la noche por allí, colillas de cigarro y latas de cerveza barata estaban esparcidos por el pasillo principal. Detestaba ver como dejaba todo sucio, él después debía ordenar y si no lo hacia la casa era capaz de ser un verdadero basurero. Vivir allí ya era una basura, pero tener un pequeño rincón para él que cerraba todas las noches con llave, era más que suficiente. Muchas veces no llegaba a dormir y nadie se daba cuenta, no había persona que fuera a preocuparse por su paradero así que iba y venía cuando quería. Podría decirse que él se subvencionaba todo, incluso la escuela. No debía pagar gracias a una beca que ganó por rendimiento, pero si fuera otro el caso no estaría en ese lugar donde iban hijos de buena familia.

Se arregló y después fue a una tienda cercana en busca de comida. Los mensajes esa mañana habían cesado, fue un gran alivio no tener que sentir tu teléfono vibrar incontables veces y en cuanto a los que recibió durante la noche, eran tantos que simplemente los eliminó sin leerlos. Cuando estaba comprando, un mensaje llegó a su celular, pensando que podía ser de nuevo ese tal Eren lo tomó para eliminarlo pero el destinatario era diferente:

"¡_Enanooo! ¿Dónde estás?"_

El Remitente no era más que Hanji y no se molestó en responder. Probablemente Erwin o ella llamarían.

Compró unos sándwiches y una caja de cigarrillos. Antes de ir en busca de sus compañeros, se percató del collar que olvidó en su casa y con desgano regresó sin intenciones de quedarse mucho tiempo. Al entrar, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

-Hey Levi-un hombre salió de una de las habitaciones, iba en ropa interior y despedía un potente olor a alcohol- ¿Qué traes contigo?

-¿Sigues aquí?-le preguntó al ignorar su pregunta a la pregunta.

-Es mi casa ¿No deberías estar con los cerebritos de la escuela?-una mujer salió de la misma habitación de donde salió el hombre, llevaba un maquillaje muy fuerte y despedía el mismo olor que el hombre. Estaba en ropa interior y aun así, salió sin pudor, era obvio la clase de mujer que era.

-Keny ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la mujer con voz sensual hasta notar la presencia de Levi- Oh… ¿Quién es él?-preguntó riendo-No está nada mal…

La mirada lujuriosa de la mujer recorrió el cuerpo de Levi ocasionándole repugnancia. No las soportaba.

-Es el bastardo que vive conmigo-amenazó a la mujer con su tono de voz la cual entendió el mensaje.

-Tch, cuida mejor tus cosas-le dijo Levi.

-No le hagas caso, tiene un serio problema con su hombría-le dijo entre risas a la mujer.

Levi no se lo tomó para bien, pero era tan común esta situación que no reaccionó ante las palabras de su padre. Si este hombre se encontraba en la casa, lo mejor sería irse de allí, las cosas siempre podían ponerse peor y no quiere ninguna sorpresa de este hombre. Sin responder al "insulto" se dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta por la que llegó.

-¿A dónde vas rata asquerosa?-le preguntó Keny.

-Por ahí-respondió saliendo y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Se fue caminando a un pequeño parque mientras comía uno de sus sándwich. El lugar se encontraba desolado, todos los niños y jóvenes estaban estudiando a esta hora, si lo encontraban allí seguramente lo obligarían a ir a clases y para que eso no sucediera se subió a un árbol, quedando oculto entre las ramas. Allí encendió un cigarrillo mientras se dedicaba a ver el mismo cielo aburrido de siempre. Y de pronto, su teléfono sonó, un nuevo mensaje y no era exactamente de Hanji:

"_Sé que puede ser raro que te hable alguien que no conoces, pero si pudieras darme la oportunidad de conocerte…"_

Era nuevamente esta persona ¿Para qué quería esta persona conocerlo? Hay mucha gente más que puede conocer, no tiene por qué ser él. Además no tenía la más mínima intención de interactuar con esta persona. Se dignó a responderle, no tenía nada mejor que hacer:

"_¿Por qué?"_

Después de mandar el mensaje pensó en la posibilidad que esta persona pudiera ser alguien que buscaba venganza o alguien que quisiera tenderle una trampa en un truco tan burlesco como este. Pero los sujetos que quisieran hacer algo así, no utilizarían un método tan bajo. Un nuevo mensaje llegó:

"_Porque eres la primera persona que habla conmigo"_

"¿Enserio?" se preguntó sorprendido, eso no podía ser posible, de todas formas esta persona no era normal. Nuevamente escribió un mensaje:

"_¿Quién te asegura que no soy un violador o algún asesino en serie?_

De todas formas no lo era exactamente, odiaba a esa gente pero él si había asesinado y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Un nuevo mensaje llegó:

"_¿Lo eres…?"_

Respuesta:

"_No"_

De todas formas, ¿Esta era un chico o una chica? Sabía que se llamaba Eren pero ese podía ser un nombre para ambos sexos, o por lo menos eso creía. Nuevo mensaje:

"_¡Entonces eres una buena persona!"_

Una buena persona…"No tienes ni idea" pensó. Esta persona era muy inocente, tanto así como para creer cualquier cosa que uno dijera. Era el tipo de persona que el detestaba, seguramente era un niño mimado, quien lo tenía fácilmente y que solo sabía sonreír. No conocía nada más que el mundo de papi y mami.

**Contaminar lo puro.**

"Destruir su pequeño mundo ¿Cómo sería? Tal vez pueda jugar un poco con él y degustar esa desesperación" de tan sólo imaginarlo una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, eran todos exactamente igual y este tipo de gente son simples victimas asechadas por la oscuridad. Redactó un nuevo mensaje:

"_Eren, ¿Eres mujer u hombre?"_

Si iba a conversar mínimo debía saber si era un hombre o mujer. Suponiendo lo inocente que era, respondería sin dudar. Nuevo mensaje:

"_Hombre, tu eres... ¿Mujer?"_

"…" No podía creer que lo estuviera tratando de mujer, de todas las cosas que le han dicho, jamás le habían dicho algo así. De muy mala gana escribió la respuesta:

"_Soy hombre"_

Respuesta:

"_Perdón, perdón como no respondías creía que te habías asustado… y bueno pensé que podrías ser una mujer por esa actitud… ¿Cómo te puedo llamar? Tu nombre es muy largo"_

Se había molestado cuando leyó la confusión que tuvo por su género, pero luego de ver que aun creía que su nombre fue la amenaza que le escribió en respuesta, no creía que fuera necesario enojarse con alguien tan estúpido como él. Decirle su nombre o parte de este no interferiría en nada, había miles de personas que podían apodarse igual.

"_Levi"_

"_Muchas gracias por hablar conmigo Levi"_

Rivaille guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lanzó la colilla de cigarrillo al suelo. Se quedó observando el cielo por unos segundos para luego acomodarse entre las ramas del árbol y tomar una siesta. "Así que Eren…" Pensó antes sumergirse en su sueño.

-.-

En otro lugar, un castaño apretaba su celular contra el pecho mientras sonreía. Él y solamente él, sabía que ese débil corazón suyo que permaneció años en calma, latía de emoción.

-Levi…-dijo sonriendo con sus mejillas coloradas.

**Continuará…**

**Y ha llegado el segundo capítulo **** Y para aquellos que pensaban que el padre era Keny, si era Keny :D Es mi segunda historia y por lo visto a más de uno le gusto, muchas gracias por leer y espero que siga siendo de su agrado :3 Cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bienvenida. No dudes en dejar tu review y nos vemos cuídense :3 3**


	3. Sentimiento

Capítulo 3

Después de haber pasado toda la mañana durmiendo en un árbol, fue al lugar de siempre a juntarse con sus compañeros. Eren no paró de mandar mensajes todo el tiempo, no preguntó nada pero hablaba demasiado de temas triviales. Era impresionante para Levi que una persona que recién conoces hablara tanto. Tuvo que decirle que estaría ocupado y que después le hablaría para que se detuviera de una vez por todas, luego de eso mando un mensaje a Farlan para avisarle que se dirigía hacia allá y se juntarían donde siempre.

-Levi no te esperábamos tan temprano-saludó con la mano al azabache que venía llegando.

-No fui a clases hoy-respondió.

-Buaj, odio las clases sólo te dicen qué y cómo hacer todo. En realidad, eso no te servirá para sobrevivir en el mundo real-menospreció Isabel.

-Eso es porque a ti no se te da nada bien eso…-le dijo Farlan.

-¡No es que no se me dé bien! Sólo…que está mal…-respondió molesta.

Farlan e Isabel dejaron de asistir a la escuela hace un año, pese a que el establecimiento de ellos era mucho más económico que el de Levi, no poseían los medios suficientes y preferían ocupar ese tiempo en ganar dinero para sobrevivir. Hasta Levi se preguntaba por qué iba a la escuela, pudo haberla dejado hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo hizo.

Un rugido muy familiar hizo enrojecer a la chica.

-¿Tienes hambre?-le preguntó Farlan.

-N-no-respondió avergonzada.

-Ayer comimos un montón, y aun así tienes hambre…

-Tampoco he almorzado-dijo Levi.

-¿Ves? Es normal. Mi hermano también tiene hambre-respondió inflando los cachetes, mientras su amigo solo respondía con un suspiro.

Terminaron en un restaurante de bajo presupuesto, donde la gente que asistía allí no era para nada normal. Pero mientras estuviera él nada ocurriría además de las miradas incesantes de la gente. Miradas iban y venían, algunas cargadas con temor, otras con recelo y otras con desprecio.

-Tu fama es muy fuerte…-le dijo en voz baja Farlan.

-Lo sé-respondió como si nada.

-¡Mi hermano es tan fuerte que todos lo respetan!-alagó la chica.

Y era verdad, Levi era muy conocido en esos sectores por ser "la persona con la cual es mejor que no te metas", corrían muchos rumores sobre sus actos y lo fuerte que era y por ello la gente le tenía "respeto" generado por el miedo. Pero muchos otros bandos estaban atentos a cualquier oportunidad que se presentara para eliminarlo.

Un camarero se acercó temerosamente a la mesa donde se encontraban los tres.

-Disculpen… ¿su orden?-preguntó con temor captando la mirada de Levi y con ella poniéndose más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Yo quiero este sándwich!-ordenó la chica levantando alegremente uno de sus brazos y con el otro señalando la carta.

-Nosotros vamos a querer lo mismo que ella-sonrió tenuemente el chico pidiendo el resto.

-Sí, no demoro-voló de allí en cuando pudo.

Pasaron unos segundos y el chico se percató de un detalle que no tomaron en cuenta.

-Espera, Isabel el sándwich que ordenaste… ¡Es uno de los más costosos!

-¿Qué…? Pero nos alcanza…o eso creo…-se preocupó la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes yo pagare-ofreció Levi.

-¿¡Enserio!?-sonrió la chica.

-Levi no debes consentirla demasiado…Ya nos brindas mucha ayuda-le dijo el chico.

-Tú también tienes hambre.

-Eh…-se impactó Farlan al ser descubierto.

-Sólo come-insistió.

-.-

Luego de entender que Levi estaba ocupado, se aseguró de eliminar todos los mensajes por mucho que le doliera, era su primera conversación con alguien de afuera pero si quería continuar con ello debía hacerlo. Tenía que asegurarse además de esconder el teléfono y los accesorios. En la caja de sus materiales para pintar escondió a fondo los accesorios y allí también dejaría el aparato mientras no estuviera con él. Eren odiaba que se metieran en sus materiales y todos lo sabían, que lo siguiera odiando no sería extraño así que no levantaría sospecha.

Su cuidadora llegó para cuidarlo y se dispuso hacer lo mismo de todas las mañanas. Una vez aseado tomo uno de sus libros para leer, pero su atención se dirigía a la caja de sus utensilios "¿Se habrá desocupado? ¿Me habrá mandado un mensaje?" se preguntaba el castaño y sin poder concentrarse en su lectura, fue a ver el aparato. Nada, ningún mensaje.

"Debe continuar ocupado… la gente afuera tiene cosas que hacer después de todo." Se decía a sí mismo. Y entonces, tocaron la puerta despegándolo y obligándolo a guardar el teléfono con apuro.

-Eh, ¿Sí?-preguntó nervioso.

-Eren, voy a entrar-aviso una voz masculina abriendo la puerta.

-Papá…eh hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el castaño.

-Vine a ver a mi paciente favorito-le sonrió.

-Ah, sí…-entristeció, siempre venía con ese propósito era muy raro que viniera para saber algo más que su salud y examinarlo-¿Debo ir a la sala?

-Sí, te espero allí-le dijo y se fue.

Dentro de esa inmensa casa en la que vivían, el padre de Eren tenía una sala médica para sus estudios y revisar a su hijo. Era un lugar al cual tenían prohibido entrar a no ser que él diera permiso, en ella habían muchos materiales y trabajos de su padre por lo que no debían ingresar para no ocasionar ningún desorden. La sala era aún más grande que la habitación de Eren y tenía toda clase de objetos médicos; un verdadero hospital en casa.

-Permiso…-tocó la puerta antes de entrar.

-Pasa hijo, siéntate en la camilla-le señaló.

-Sí-obedeció y se sentó.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?-le preguntó mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

-Bien...-recordó como su corazón latió por los mensajes-Muy bien…

-Mmm…es un alivio, quítate la ropa y ve a la pesa, luego te haré unos exámenes.

-Sí-obedeció y dejó sus prendas en la camilla.

Su padre lo examinó y le hizo todos los exámenes necesarios. Mientras lo hacía Eren le contaba todo lo que había hecho en estos días que no lo vio, obviamente omitiendo todo lo relacionado con el teléfono. Lamentablemente, su padre respondía con monosílabos y sonidos que no requerían ser modulados, tal y como hacía siempre.

-Estas muy conversador hoy ¿Ocurrió algo?

-…-la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa-N-no, pero no estuviste en casa por mucho tiempo….

-Bueno, pero aun así te veo muy animado hoy.

-Tal vez…-pensó en su interior en Levi y otra persona vino a su mente-¿Cómo esta mamá…?

-Se encuentra estable, pero no ha respondido a nada.

-Ya que estoy mejor… ¿Puedo ir a verla?

-No, salir no es algo que puedas hacer-respondió en seco.

-Pero estoy mejor, por favor quiero verla sólo un momento…-le rogó con la mirada.

-Eren-puso sus manos en los hombros de su hijo-Debes entender por qué te hemos mantenido aquí todo este tiempo. El mundo no te hace bien, debes permanecer aquí con nosotros. No debes salir. Te amamos y por eso queremos lo mejor para ti. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Era lo que venía escuchando desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba cansado de ello. Sabía eso, pero él quería salir de esta casa, ya había sentido que su corazón podía latir ante emociones sin ningún problema entonces, ¿por qué?

-Quiero verla, no la he visto desde que está allí ¡Es mi madre!-le gritó.

-Eren… cálmate.

-Por favor…es un hospital cualquier problema estaré en un hospital contigo…

Transcurrieron unos segundos, donde el castaño rogaba con la mirada y su padre se mantenía en silencio antes de tomar una decisión.

-Bueno…-dijo su padre en un suspiro-Te llevaré a verla, pero vas a pasar desapercibido.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Lo prometo!-gritó de alegría-¿Cuándo iremos? ¿Hoy?

-No hoy no, pero iremos te lo prometo-acarició la cabeza del menor.

-¡Gracias!-sonrió y se abrazó a su padre, pero esté le apartó de inmediato.

-Ahora necesito ponerte una inyección.

-Sí claro-extendió el brazo mientras su padre preparaba la dosis-¿Para qué es?

-Nada muy importante, es para asegurarnos de que sigas así como estas. Has mejorado bastante estoy muy feliz por eso, pero no debemos descuidarnos-le dijo mientras le inyectaba la dosis.

-Lo sé…

-Terminamos por hoy, debo volver al trabajo ahora.

-No olvides lo que me prometiste…-tomó a su padre de la manga.

-Es una promesa.

Fue lo último que escuchó de su padre antes de que regresara al trabajo. Sabía que después de eso podrían pasar días, semanas hasta volver a verlo. Pero la posibilidad de ir a ver a su madre después de tanto tiempo era suficiente para apaciguar la espera.

Recordó el teléfono y subió lo más rápido que pudo a encerrarse en su habitación. Al verlo se percató de que no había ningún mensaje. "Debo esperar…" se dijo a si mismo, y para pasar el tiempo comenzó a pintar. Por un momento trató de imaginarse como podría ser esa persona, pero no sabía nada de él…nada…darse cuenta de eso lo hizo sentir un vacío…

"Me estoy volviendo ambicioso…"pensó y sin darse cuenta dibujó las letras del nombre de su destinatario en la tela…

-.-

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Levi había pasado todo el día con sus compañeros en un bar de apuestas. Salieron de allí con una gran cantidad de dinero como de costumbre. Rivaille era muy astuto para ese tipo de juegos, según las expresiones del rostro de los demás sabía las condiciones del juego y con ello decidía que hacer.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos ha sido un placer-dijo Farlan a la multitud que se encontraba en la misma mesa que ellos.

-Espera-dijo un hombre-Tú-dirigiéndose al azabache-Eres Levi, tú mataste a un hermano mío…la policía podrá no saberlo, pero tus técnicas son muy conocidas por no dejar rastro…-le dijo sacando una cuchilla.

-Me he deshecho de mucha basura como para recordar cada uno de sus asquerosos rostros-le respondió con frialdad.

-¿¡Que has dicho enano!?-gritó el hombres levantándose abruptamente.

-Levi…-le susurró Farlan por la espalda.

-Descuida-se dirigió al chico para luego retomar la conversación con el hombre-Si tu hermano fue una de mis víctimas no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, entiendo que quieras tomar venganza. Adelante, no demorare en acabar con lo que queda de basura-le amenazó con la mirada.

-…Bastardo…-maldijo entre dientes y no tuvo más opción que retirarse. Sabía con quién estaba hablando.

-Vayámonos-les dijo a sus compañeros dándole la espalda al hombre.

Salieron de allí y se dirigieron a comprar alimento para llevar a casa de ambos chicos. Y mientras iban de camino el teléfono de Levi sonó al recibir una llamada:

-¿Qué ocurre?-respondió fastidiado.

-¡LEVI! ¿Dónde te metiste?-se escuchaba por el otro lado del teléfono.

-En ningún lado.

-¡Levi si vas a un prostíbulo debes decirme!

-…-su rostro reflejo su ánimo.

-Es una broma pequeñín-le dijo dulcemente-Pero hablando seriamente, debes asistir a clases. Estas teniendo muchos conflictos con tu actitud, tu rendimiento te tiene aquí pero no siempre será así…no todos tienen tu suerte. ¡Pero si quieres trabajar bailando para tus clientes yo te apoyo!-lo ultimó diciéndolo con esa alegría tan agobiante para el azabache.

-Tch, no molestes-colgó.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó curiosa Isabel.

-Alguien con quien nunca debes meterte…

Pasaron por una tienda para comprar comida, con el dinero que ganaron Isabel compro varios ramen que se encontraban en oferta captando la atención de todo el personal de la tienda. El único que se vio terriblemente afectado fue Farlan que trataba de silenciar los gritos eufóricos de la chica, mientras que Levi se alejó y se dedicó a llevar otras cosas.

-Maldición Isabel, no puedes entrar así a una tienda…-le dijo Farlan.

-No hice nada-respondió desafiante-¡Gracias a mi hermano podremos comer mucho de nuevo!-sonrió.

Levi se detuvo y sus compañeros voltearon a verlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la chica.

-Nada, los dejo por ahora. Los veré mañana-se despidió.

-Ve con cuidado Levi-le dijo el chico.

-Los demás deben tener cuidado tonto ¡Adiós!-se despidió la chica levantando un brazo mientras el otro cargaba sus compras.

Volvió a su casa, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo pero las palabras de Hanji siempre conseguían que reflexionara por lo que hacía. Era molesta, siempre lo había sido. No encontraba nada interesante en los estudios, pero continuaba asistiendo y si continuaba faltando tantas veces acabaría siendo expulsado. Tal vez, significaría perder un pedazo de la rutina y eso descolocaría su vida o quién sabe.

**Vivir ¿Con qué fin?**

Para su mala suerte, llegó y el ruido que se escuchaba le dio a entender que espectáculo se llevaba a cabo adentro. Risas de mujeres y hombres se escuchaban en la sala principal. El olor a droga y alcohol eran muy fuertes, Keny tenía a sus desagradables compañeros de siempre. Trató de pasar desapercibido, pero su padre tenía un instinto muy agudo.

-Miren quien llego, la rata asquerosa…-dijo sonriendo.

-Keny-se acercó un hombre-No seas tan malo, ¿Por qué mejor no hacemos que pase un buen rato con nosotros?-miró al azabache con lujuria.

-No sirve ni para eso. Hey, anda a comprar más licor, se acabó-se interpuso en el camino de Levi.

-Muévete viejo-le dijo en seco.

-No nos estamos entendiendo Levi…-le amenazó.

Se tenía que mover rápido de allí, tomó uno de los brazos de Keny y le hizo una llave dejándolo en el suelo, trato de subir corriendo por las escaleras pero se desplomo en el suelo luego de que su padre maniobrara con una de sus piernas y lo hiciera caer. Intentó levantarse pero Keny se encontraba sobre su espalda sosteniéndolo de sus muñecas, acercó su rostro al oído de Levi y le susurró:

-¿O quieres quedarte a jugar aquí mientras yo salgo? Tal y como lo hacía la sucia de tu madre…

-¡Aleja tu asqueroso rostro de mí!-le dio un cabezazo en todo el rostro, escuchando cómo su los huesos de la nariz de su padre se trituraban. Era el momento, debía huir ahora que su padre buscaba disminuir el dolor con sus manos en su rostro.

-¡Tú bastardo ven aquí!-le gritó a sus espaldas Keny.

Se apresuró en entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con todos los seguros. Los seguros de la puerta los había hecho el mismo pensando el peso y movimientos de Keny, asegurándose así que jamás pudiera entrar. Su padre llegó hasta la puerta, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba cerrada no se esforzó de más, seguramente porque se encontraba con más gente y eso fue un alivio. Toda la comida que había comprado, cayó en medio de la pelea y se quedó sin nada, era obvio que mañana no quedaría nada de todas formas. Se sacó la chaqueta y antes de dejarla sobre la cama el teléfono vibró, era un mensaje de Eren y no era un buen momento para andar mandando mensajes…

"_Sé que me dijiste que estarías ocupado pero, ¿Estás bien?"_

Que mal momento para preguntar por eso, de hecho había olvidado por completo a Eren. No tenía ganas de conversar con ese niño, pero si no respondía recibiría mensajes sin descanso, escribió un mensaje:

"_Estoy bien"_

Con eso no esperaba que se quedara callado, pero por lo menos no insistiría, no tenía ánimos de andar respondiendo preguntas, tenía unos inmensos deseos de destrozar algo…"Eren…"pensó, de todas formas para eso lo tenía, pretendía destrozar su pequeño mundo y disfrutar como se hundía en la suciedad…Un mensaje llegó antes de que pudiera pensar qué redactar:

"_Menos mal, creí que te había ocurrido algo, estaba preocupado"_

Por primera vez, sus deseos de destrozar algo quedaron reducidos a nada. Lo que acaba de leer lo dejo completamente descolocado, no era normal, nada de eso era normal. "¿Qué clase de persona eres? preocupándote por quien no conoces…" Era la primera vez que le decían eso…

"_¿Por qué te preocupas de mí? No nos conocemos"_

Eren:

"_Sí nos conocemos, tu eres Levi y yo soy Eren"_

Levi:

"_Eso no basta para conocerse..."_

Eren:

"_¿Entonces podemos conocernos mejor?"_

Lo simple que podía a llegar a ser ese niño lo sorprendía, jamás conoció alguien así ni creyó que pudiera existir, esta vez, los mensajes se convirtieron en algo cálido, un sentimiento que nunca antes experimentó. ¿Qué era? No saberlo le intranquilizaba. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Levi:

"_¿De qué quieres hablar?"_

Eren:

"_No sé… No soy bueno relacionándome con los demás"_

Levi:

"_Antes hablaste demasiado sin ningún problema"_

Eren:

"_¿De verdad? Lo siento si te moleste…"_

Levi:

"_¿Por qué te cuesta hablar con los demás?"_

Eren:

"_No conozco a nadie, además de mi familia"_

Eso no podía ser posible, pero luego de que Levi le preguntara el porqué, sólo supo que por una enfermedad no salía de su casa desde pequeño y tampoco tuvo contacto con el mundo. Debía vivir en una verdadera burbuja, no conocía lo sucio que era el mundo…

Eren:

"_¿Te gusta el mundo?"_

¿Qué debería responder a esa pregunta? Sí el mismo, forma parte del desastre que ese niño no conoce.

Levi:

"_¿Te interesa conocerlo?"_

Respondió con una pregunta evadiendo así la anterior.

Eren:

"_Sí, ¿Podrías enseñármelo?"_

Dudó por un momento en que responder, ¿Él enseñándole el mundo? Pero inconscientemente escribió su respuesta:

Levi:

"_Sí"_

Poco a poco Eren se fue incrustando en su vida sin ser invitado. Esa noche pudo por primera vez pudo abandonar el mundo y sumergirse en otro, no importó todo lo que hubiera ocurrido sino de lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Pude actualizar :D perdón por la demora de verdad estuve ocupada y me retrase con los fics D: Para quien preguntó si habría Lemon y cualquiera que quiera saber, si amigos habrá lemon pero mucho más adelante, primero vendrá el desarrollo de la historia. Bueno me despido rápido porque ando corta de tiempo espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer :3**_

_**Cuídense nos vemos!**_


	4. Smile

Capítulo 4

La semana fue igual de rutinaria con la única y notable diferencia de los mensajes que intercambiaba con Eren. Resultaba sorprendente cómo el peso de los días disminuía, donde temas de conversaciones tan simples como los que hablaba con el chico, se convertían en algo interesante y que esperaba a diario. La rutina había sido interrumpida, de pronto, despertar no era agotador.

Había llegado el día donde tendría que salir con sus compañeros de escuela. Domingo por la mañana, Levi había quedado de ir al zoológico con Hanji y Erwin. Si no se presentaba, era probable que esa mujer lo buscara por cielo mar y tierra hasta dar con él…Además recibiría un soborno de parte de ella al cual no se pudo resistir ante lo costoso y exquisito que era el té negro.

Habían acordado que el punto de encuentro sería a las 11:00 am en la estación de metro frente a la escuela. Eran las 11:05 am cuando llegó y ya se encontraban allí esperándolo como si hubieran estado hace siglos esperándole.

-¡Levi te demoraste un montón!-le gritó Hanji.

-Son las 11:05...-respondió con fastidio.

-Estamos aquí desde las 10:00…-agregó Erwin- Pasó por mi casa muy temprano…

-Tú serás el responsable si no logramos ver bien al tigre por la cantidad de gente-apuntó al azabache.

Levi prefirió callar, era imposible entrar a la cabeza de esa mujer, y con su mirada cargada de desprecio se acercó a ellos.

Tomaron el metro para dirigirse al destino que se encontraba a unas cuantas estaciones de allí. De camino, Hanji no paraba de hablar sobre todo lo que esperaba ver y lo que sabía de esos animales con una voz y expresión típicas de una loca. No fue novedad captara la atención de varias personas que miraron extrañados. Sus dos acompañantes intercambiaban miradas, rogando que se cansara y callara pronto.

-Si hubiera podido, te habría buscado a ti también. Pero como no sabemos dónde vives, no pude ir más temprano-la castaña se dirigió a Levi.

-Es un alivio-respondió el azabache.

-Nunca nos has dicho, dime, ¿dónde vives?

-En mi casa-respondió sin dudar, la respuesta generó una leve risa de parte del rubio.

-Oh, apuesto a que tiene puertas y ventanas ¿no?-continuó la broma no siendo bien recibida por Hanji.

-Bien, suficiente ambos-se interpuso Erwin en la comunicación que pronto acabaría en discusión.

Al llegar, pagaron la entrada y pasaron sin ningún problema. El zoológico era tan grande, que un par de horas no eran suficientes para alcanzar a ver todas sus atracciones, el tigre que tanto deseaba Hanji era uno de los últimos. Visitaron unas cuantas jaulas de animales antes de convencer a la castaña que se detuvieras a comer algo antes de continuar el recorrido. En el interior del recinto, habían varios lugares donde comer y de ellos, escogieron el lugar que a juicio de Levi era el más higiénico.

Mientras almorzaban, Levi sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo con obsesión para verificar si había algún mensaje. Se había vuelto un habito tenerlo en la mano. Sin embargo, no había nada en la bandeja de entrada. Le pareció raro, ya que Eren comenzaba a enviar mensajes desde muy temprano, y aunque en su interior se aseguraba que era un asunto irrelevante del cual no debía preocuparse, su actitud se encargaba de negar aquello.

-¿Qué pasa? Has estado mirando tu teléfono todo el rato ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que hemos dicho?-le señaló Hanji.

-Nada-se apresuró en guardarlo.

-No será… ¿Tu novia?-preguntó al sonreír en burla.

-¿Tienes novia?-preguntó Erwin de inmediato.

-No, son invenciones de la loca…-aclaró.

El resto del tiempo que estuvieron almorzando, su mente tuvo un duelo entre la decisión de mandarle un mensaje o seguir esperando ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente de esos detalles? Ahora no podía mantenerse tranquilo "Que sensación tan desagradable" pensó en lo que llegó un mensaje:

"_¿Vendrás hoy?"_

El mensaje no era de Eren sino de Farlan y al darse cuenta, el golpe de adrenalina que sintió en el momento se esfumó inmediatamente. Escribió un "no" por respuesta y cansado de estar sintiéndose así de intranquilo, se dignó a escribir un mensaje para Eren:

"_¿Se te fracturaron los dedos que finalmente callaste?"_

No era precisamente un mensaje agradable, sobre todo porque en el descargaba parte de su estado anímico. Jamás se sintió así y él, que siempre se preocupó de llevar una vida de completa neutralidad, no se le resultaba nada agradable tener que lidiar con esto.

Su esfuerzo por mandar un mensaje no fue retribuido; no hubo respuesta de parte de su destinatario. Esto le hizo enfadar y guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo con mucho odio.

-¿Entendiste Levi?-le preguntó Hanji de sorpresa.

-¿Ah?-le respondió.

Mientras él se encontraba muy ocupado con su teléfono y emociones, Hanji y Erwin conversaban como si Levi también estuviera escuchando, pese a que su mente nunca estuvo presente.

-Cielos Levi te hemos estado hablando ¿Escuchaste algo? Has estado pendiente de tu teléfono en todo momento. Pareces obsesivo compulsivo…-le reprochó la castaña.

-No creo que me haya perdido de nada-respondió Levi.

-Creemos que lo mejor será continuar ahora que todos están almorzando, de esa forma podremos ver mejor todo-le explicó Erwin.

-Como quieran-dijo levantándose al igual que sus compañeros.

Era un día precioso, el cielo despejado con pocas nubes que dejaban pasar los rayos de luz. La temperatura era ideal para estar de paseo y el cálido ambiente de parejas, familia y amigos llenaban el lugar. En medio de tan bello paisaje, la negativa aura del azabache se hacía notar intimidando a todo niño pequeño que estuviera cerca. Hanji parecía ser la única que lo estaba disfrutando de verdad, se dedicaba a gritar en cada jaula que abordaban como una niña pequeña que nunca había visto un animal, pero debido a que Levi llevaba una lucha interna no le importó. Erwin por su lado trataba de entender a la mujer, pero al cabo de un rato terminaba aburriéndose y se ponía a estudiar las descripciones de cada animal.

Por un momento, Levi recordó que Eren le contó que tenía una enfermedad por la cual no puede salir al exterior "Talvez le ocurrió algo" pensó, pero la idea sólo lo intranquilizaba más. No le importaba lo que le ocurriera, así debía ser después de todo la gente va y viene en cada momento, una más y una menos no haría la diferencia, nadie estaría allí al final… Inesperadamente, el teléfono vibró, siendo la cura para tranquilizar su incontrolable ser:

"_Lo siento, amanecí enfermo y no podía hablar"_

Seguido por segundos llego un nuevo mensaje:

"_Lo siento mucho Levi, lo siento"_

Eren parecía estar más desesperado que Levi y tal y como pensó, algo le había ocurrido ¿Preocupación? o ¿Curiosidad? , no sabía que era lo que sintió en el momento pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de la gran molestia de la que se liberó apenas leyó el mensaje.

Levi:

"_Ya te había dado por muerto"_

Eren:

"No…"

Esas no eran palabras adecuadas para alguien que pasa en su casa enfermo, pero ¿Hasta qué punto podría ser eso? No creía que eso pudiera llegar al punto a que jugara con su vida, así que no tendría por qué preocuparse por ello. Aun así, en el último mensaje las palabras de Eren fueron menos expresivas, cómo si algo lo hubiera perturbado. Y fue cuando estaba frente a las jirafas que tuvo una gran idea.

Levi:

"_¿Alguna vez has ido a un zoológico?"_

Eren:

"_No los conozco, pero sé que son"_

Con eso fue suficiente, tomó su teléfono y con la cámara que traía incluida enfocó a las jirafas que estaban viendo y tomó una foto, la adjunto en un mensaje y se la envió. "Esto es estúpido" pensó pero de todas formas lo hizo. Podría no conocer un zoológico, pero aparecen en todos lados, televisión, revistas, internet, y muchos más, no sería gran cosa enviarle una simple foto de una jirafa.

Nuevo mensaje:

"_¡Es una jirafa! ¿Lo es verdad? ¡Es preciosa, por favor muéstrame más!"_

Este niño, no paraba de sorprenderlo, era tan distinto a la gente que solía ver diariamente que parecía sacado de un libro de fantasía u otro mundo. Sin darse cuenta, estaba dejándose llevar cada vez más por ese ser que emitía algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

_**Para alguien que ha vivido en la oscuridad, ver la luz podría volverse en un evento fatal.**_

Durante el resto del recorrido Rivaille se dedicó a tomar fotos de todo lo que iban viendo y las enviaba al chico mediante mensajes. No descuidó ningún animal, todos los que fueron viendo los capturó y los envió. Eren preguntaba por muchos detalles, detalles que el normal de la gente no notaría o no se cuestionaría. El tigre que tanto quería ver Hanji fue uno de los más difíciles de fotografiar debido a la multitud de gente, pero incluso las personas que se colaban en las fotos resultaban fascinantes para Eren.

-Parece que te estas entreteniendo con los animales Levi-le sonrió Hanji tomándolo desprevenido.

-No molestes-se defendió.

-¿Por qué no nos tomamos una foto?-propuso la castaña mientras tomaba a Levi del brazo-¡No tenemos ninguna!

-Ni lo sueñes loca de mierda-se liberó de Hanji de un tirón.

-Yo opino lo mismo, saquémonos una foto-aceptó el rubio al aprobar la idea. Y junto con la castaña tomaron los brazos de Levi, mientras la chica apuntaba hacia ellos con la cámara.

-¡Sonrían!-avisó.

-¡Suéltenme!-gritó furioso el azabache.

En la foto, Erwin salía con su imagen tan madura como siempre, mientras que Levi y Hanji parecían perro y gato; Hanji con su sonrisa tan alegre y bromista de siempre huyendo de Levi en estado de furia que apuntaba a golpearla con el puño que era sujetado por Erwin.

-Aw... Es hermosa-alababa la foto en su teléfono.

-Más te vale borrar eso ahora mismo-amenazó Levi.

-¿La quieres? ¡Alcánzame! –lo retó y salió corriendo.

-¡Hanji!-gritó Erwin.

-No iré tras ella…

-Espera aquí, yo la traigo-dijo el rubio y fue a buscarla.

Esa mujer siempre buscaba sacarlo de quicio, se podía volver realmente molesta cuando quería. En vez de quedarse allí como estúpido a esperar a que vuelvan, se movió a buscar más que fotografiar. Llegó a donde se encontraban los lobos y logró sacar una estupenda foto donde el animal miraba directamente a la cámara. Se la envió a Eren y este respondió:

"_Son realmente hermosos, y la gente se ve tan feliz pero ¿Está bien tenerlos enjaulados?"_

Levi:

"_¿A qué te refieres?_

Eren:

"_Son hermosos, pero se ven tristes, sobre todo el lobo que me acabas de enviar. Tiene una mirada tan solitaria…"_

Levi:

"_Son animales, no deben entender"_

Eren:

"_Claro…"_

En ocasiones, los mensajes del castaño se tornaban fríos y tristes, era algo de lo cual podía darse cuenta sin la necesidad de verlo. Levi clavó sus ojos sobre el lobo al interior de la jaula. Tenía unos potentes ojos amarillos puestos en los suyos, era un estupendo animal pero como dijo Eren, tenía una mirada solitaria. Probablemente producto de su naturaleza o quizá era lo que realmente expresaba. Y por unos instantes, relacionó al animal con Eren; encerrado en una jaula con esa mirada tan sola y calmada. Luego creyó estar dandole muchas vueltas al asunto y lo dejó atrás.

Sus amigos no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo y cuando lo hicieron, ya estaban a punto de cerrar el lugar por lo que no tuvieron más opción que abandonarlo.

Una vez fuera, Levi les dijo que se iría caminando. Trataron de convencerlo que era de noche y los casos de asesinato y robo han ido en aumento, pero él aseguró que vivía cerca. Era falso, no obstante gracias a ello lo dejaron solo, después de todo no era la clase de persona que llegara a ser víctima de actos como esos.

Ese detalle fue suficiente para despertar de la fantasía que era hablar con Eren todos los días. Lo que hacía por teléfono era solo un mero mundo utópico, la realidad era la que él vivía cada día, desde que llego a este sucio mundo.

Nuevo mensaje:

"_Muchas gracias por mostrarme hoy parte de tu mundo…"_

"Parte de mi mundo...Este no es mi mundo" pensó en su interior y apretó el celular con fuerza guardándolo en su bolsillo pero otro mensaje llego:

"_Debo dormir ahora, buenas noches Levi cuídate y gracias realmente me hiciste muy feliz. Eres un buen amigo."_

Era incapaz de resistirse a las palabras de esa persona, pero tenía que esforzarse, no podía embriagarse de esa calidez que le trasmitía y olvidar todo lo que aprendió. Demasiado tarde, sus manos no respondían a su razonamiento y escribió una respuesta:

"_Descansa"_

No importaba cuando se resistiera, ni cuanto luchara y cuanto lo evitara, no lograba entender porqué era arrastrado a sentir emociones que nunca experimentó y siempre evitó. Era tarde para tratar de entender.

Si bien su casa quedaba lejos de donde venía, el tiempo que emprendía en volver caminando bajo el manto nocturno, era una de las cosas que lograban calmarlo y hacerlo meditar. No obstante su caminata nocturna fue interrumpida por el teléfono que vibraba por una llamada de Farlan.

-¿Sí?-hablo primero Levi.

-¡Levi hemos tenido problema! Atacaron a Isabel…

-… ¿Dónde están?-preguntó conservando la calma.

-En un hospital privado...

-Envía la dirección, voy para allá-colgó y en segundos recibió la dirección.

Su condición física era tan buena, que no tardó en llegar al hospital señalado que además, no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaba. No preguntó por ninguna habitación ya que Farlan le había dado todos los detalles, pero no tenía idea de cuáles eran las condiciones en que se encontraba Isabel. Al encontrarse fuera de la habitación no dudo ni tuvo temor al abrir la puerta. Entró y la encontró en la cama de hospital, sentada y con algunos vendajes. Cuando la chica lo vio, no mostró la misma alegría con la cual acostumbraba a recibirlo, al contrario, bajó su cabeza y escondió su avergonzada mirada.

-Levi-se levantó Farlan de la silla en la cual estaba-Debemos hablar-lo llevo afuera antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-le preguntó.

-Fue a comprar algunas cosas, yo me descuide, no me di cuenta cuando desapareció de nuestra casa y en el momento que me percaté salí a buscarla. Cuando lo hice…-titubeo un segundo-Habían unos hombres que la golpearon y trataron de abusar de ella…

-¿Lo hicieron?-preguntó con frialdad.

-Ella dijo que no...

-Bien-respondió y se retiró de allí.

-¡Levi!-le gritó Farlan pero no logró detenerlo.

No lo pensó dos veces, su cuerpo se movió solo y rápidamente salió del hospital en dirección a un lugar; los barrios bajos.

Primero, fue a la casa de sus compañeros y comprobó que nadie hubiera entrado a ocasionar más daño para después ir tras el rastro de los agresores. Traía consigo una sudadera negra con capucha y unos pantalones ajustados color beige, se puso el gorro y emprendió su búsqueda por los oscuros callejones de esa zona.

En un escondido callejón, tres hombres se encontraban bebiendo unas cervezas mientras fumaban un tipo droga ilícita y discutían entre ellos sin cuidar su tono de voz.

-Esa zorra me mordió cuando trate de besarla…-uno de los hombres acarició su labio inferior herido.

-Debemos buscarlos, escaparon y nos podrían traer problemas-dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-Sí y cuando los encontremos, podremos terminar lo que empezamos-tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

Una silueta se vio acercarse entre las sombras de la noche, su paso era tranquilo y llamó la atención de los tres hombres.

-¡Oye tú! Si no quieres proble…

-Ustedes tres, ¿se divirtieron con la chica?-preguntó la silueta interrumpiendo el final de la frase.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién mierda te crees…?-desafió uno de los hombres.

-Dije, ¿si te gustó la chica? Cerdo asqueroso-con sus palabras levanto el mentón dejando ver claramente su gélida y asesina mirada espantándolos por unos segundos.

-…Ah…tus amigos, como me hubiera gustado violar a la zorra de tu amiga hasta destrozar su podrido cuerpo-le dijo sonriendo.

-Ja tu amigo tampoco estaba mal, hubiera sido una gran fiesta entre ella y…

El segundo hombre que hablo no alcanzó a terminar su frase, ya que el personaje de los fríos ojos se abalanzó sin anunciarse y clavó una cuchilla bajo el mentón de éste, asegurándose que no muriera al instante, sino que primero se ahogara con su propia sangre.

Los dos hombres restantes quedaron helados al ver la rapidez con la cual había sido atacado su compañero, y como caía ahora al suelo en un charco de sangre. Enseguida, botaron sus latas de cerveza y la droga que traían consigo para prepararse a pelear.

-¡Pedazo de mierda te romperé el hocico!-sacó una cuchilla uno de los hombres y fue al ataque.

Pero sin darse cuenta, su atacante se encontraba en su espalda y con mucha potencia le clavó la cuchilla en su columna, desgarrándola verticalmente con mucha fuerza. El grito mortal que profirió fue lo único que logro hacer antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara en el suelo, carente de vida. Sólo quedaba un hombre que se mantenía atemorizado pero firme a defenderse en cualquier momento.

El personaje de la capucha liberó la sangre de su cuchilla de una sacudida y avanzó lentamente hacia el último hombre que se encontraba de frente.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES O TE MATO!-gritó en desesperación pero el personaje no hizo caso- ¡RETROCEDE!-se abalanzó sobre su contrincante pero fue derribado.

Rápidamente, el hombre fue inmovilizado por puñaladas en sus brazos y piernas, quedando sobre el frío suelo sin posibilidad alguna de moverse. Su atacante se acercó más y cuando estuvo a su lado, reconoció el collar que colgaba de su cuello. Al verlo, sus ojos se abrieron completamente por la sorpresa de la persona que los estaba casando.

-Así que fuiste tú-le dijo fríamente al hombre, el cual, era el mismo que lo retó en el bar de apuestas hace unos días.

-Levi… ¡Tú maldito demonio salvaje!-le gritó.

-Tienes una boca muy grande, déjame ayudarte con eso-dijo preparando su cuchilla y agarrándolo de los cabellos, posicionó la cuchilla en la boca del hombre y expandió el orificio hacia ambos lados, en forma de una sonrisa.

Los gritos de agonía mientras realizaba los cortes hicieron eco en los callejones oscuros de los alrededores, la sangre que caía formó un charco alrededor de la cabeza del hombre que no paraba de gritar y derramar lágrimas del dolor.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué más pensabas hacer con ellos?-dijo mientras descendía la cuchilla por el pecho del hombres, cortando los botones de la camisa que traía puesta.

-¡Los voy atrapar! ¡A ti y a todos tus amigos y los haré pedazos! ¡Violaré a tu amiga innumerables veces mientras ustedes dos se tragan sus propias lenguas!-gritaba con odio mientras escupía sangre.

-No creo que eso sea posible-frenó la cuchilla en la entrepierna del hombre haciéndolo sobresaltar-Te daré una oportunidad ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Tus bolas o tu miembro?-le preguntó fríamente presionando la cuchilla contra el bulto-Aunque eso no importará cuando ya hayas muerto.

-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡NO TE ATREVAS BASURA!-intentó moverse, pero fue imposible y nuevamente escupió sangre.

-No me ensucies escoria-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Fue lo último que le dijo y las últimas palabras que escuchó el hombre, antes de ser consumido por el dolor y agonía de sus gritos.

* * *

Eran las siete de la mañana, estaba amaneciendo y Rivaille venía de regreso al hospital. Antes de ir a la habitación de Isabel, pasó por la sala de espera que a esa hora se encontraba sin nadie. En ella había una máquina de bebidas y comida, puso algunas monedas para comprar unas galletas y un té en lata. Luego meter la mano para sacar sus cosas se dio vuelta impactando con "algo" que le hizo perder todo lo que traía en sus manos.

-¡Ah! Eh... ¡Lo siento!-se disculpó el joven y se agachó a recoger lo que se encontraba en el suelo-Discúlpame, toma-le entregó la lata.

Rivaille se limitó a recibir lo suyo, y cuando la persona se enderezó, se percató que era un niño menor que él pero de estatura mayor. No parecía ser un paciente hospitalizado pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron esos profundos y extraños ojos aguamarina que lo atraparon por segundos…

**Continuará…**

**Ok me puse un poco gore en este capítulo… pero necesitaba escribir algo así. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles lo bien que se están tomando esta historia, me alegro de que les esté gustando y espero que siga siendo así con el desenlace :3 Quiero aclarar que la historia no pienso abandonarla y que intentaré tener actualización todas las semanas , hasta ahora he podido xD pero veo que hay como un trauma con las historias que quedan botadas , bueno yo misma lo tengo jajaja **

**Gracias por leer y por sus review que me animan a escribir 3**

**Espero que sigan disfrutando nos vemos cuídense!**


	5. Tu Voz

Capítulo 5

Toda la semana fue una maravilla para Eren, que por primera vez, estaba conectado al mundo exterior a través de su comunicación con Levi. Lo supo mantener oculto de sus cercanos, sobre todo de quienes le obsequiaron el aparato. Todo era perfecto, hasta que domingo de madrugada enfermó.

No fue algo grave, sólo un malestar de estómago que le causo una que otra molestia evitando que pudiera dormir. Su hermana estuvo al cuidado de él toda la noche, su padre como de costumbre estaba de turno en el hospital y no llegó a casa. Que lo cuidara hacía que se sintiera verdaderamente un estorbo pero al no poder hacer nada por si solo-cosa que odiaba profundamente-debía aceptar de mala gana recibir ayuda.

La mañana siguiente despertó más tarde de lo habitual, fue una deducción que sacó por cómo entraba la luz del sol. Fueron unas voces muy familiares que lo hicieron abandonar su sueño. Su estómago le molestaba aún, pero el dolor disminuyó considerablemente en comparación a la noche.

-¿Eren cómo te sientes?-le preguntó su hermana percatándose que estaba despierto.

-Estoy mejor, un poco cansado nada más-se incorporó con dificultad.

-Mikasa me dijo sobre tu salud, tienes que cuidarte Eren-Armin estaba sentado en una silla junto con su hermana, a un costado de la cama.

-Llamé a papá llegará al anochecer, te cuidaremos nosotros hoy-su hermana tomó una de las manos del menor entre las suyas.

-Estoy bien-retiró su mano al instante, esos gestos lo hacían sentir inferior. No podía evitar verlos como lastima hacia su persona.

-Eren, sobre el teléfono que te dimos…no estaría mal que nos llamaras. Deberías ocuparlo con nosotros, cualquier cosa incluso si quieres conversar-le dijo el rubio.

-Ah…no creía poder llamarlos...-el castaño comenzaba a ponerse nervioso "Si supieran…" pensó.

-Puedes hacerlo, trataré de contestar siempre-le sonrió su amigo-¿Lo tienes escondido?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde?

-…No te preocupes nadie lo encontrará…-desvió la mirada en un acto de nerviosismo, hecho que no fue desapercibido para sus acompañantes.

Como si la sospecha que ya tenían sobre él fuese suficiente, en ese mismo instante se escuchó un sonido que provenía de las cajas donde tenía sus materiales para pintar, el teléfono había vibrado. Hoy, experimentaba una nueva emoción cuando pensó que su secreto sería descubierto, un fuerte golpe de adrenalina lo invadió provocándole un salto que atrajo la atención de quienes estaban allí.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó su amigo mientras su hermana se levantaba a verificar que le ocurría.

-Agh…Tuve un calambre…-fingió una mueca mientras se agarraba el estómago.

-Recuéstate-le ordenó su hermana mientras lo tumbaba en la cama-¿Sientes algo más? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estas mareado?

-Estoy bien, quiero descansar…-dijo al fingir cansancio.

-Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos dormir…no pasó una buena noche Mikasa-la tomó gentilmente del brazo-Cualquier cosa estaremos aquí.

-No quiero dejarlo solo-puso resistencia la chica.

-Haz lo que dijo Armin, yo estaré bien solo quiero dormir un poco.

Le tomó unos segundos a la chica rendirse y optar por obedecer a su amigo. Antes de salir de la habitación le recordó a su hermano que estarían abajo estudiando y que si algo ocurría que avisará, el castaño solo le respondió con un sonido sin modular alguna palabra.

Esperó a que su hermana y su amigo terminaran sus rondas de supervisión alrededor de su cuarto. Cuando se aseguró que ya estaban tranquilos y no había necesidad de venir, se levantó con sumo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y se dirigió a su caja en busca del teléfono. Debía encontrar la forma en que no vibrara más, algo le habían dicho sobre ello pero no lo recordaba, por lo que comenzó a experimentar. Encontró como acabar con la vibración y después se devolvió a su cama con el teléfono en mano. Había recibido un mensaje de la persona que tanto esperaba:

"_¿Se te fracturaron los dedos que finalmente callaste?"_

Sintió temor al pensar que estaba enojado con él por no responder ni mandar algún mensaje. Con desesperación escribió un mensaje para no perderlo.

_**¿Perderlo?**_

Solo era una persona con la cual interactuaba a través de mensajes y tal vez fuera su amigo, o así lo consideraba él. No era nada especial para esa persona, él fue quien comenzó a escribir ¿Por qué al pensar en ello sentía su pecho estrangularse?

"_Lo siento, amanecí enfermo y no podía hablar"_

"_Lo siento mucho Levi, lo siento"_

Aunque él no fuera algo significativo en la vida de esa persona, deseaba poder seguir escribiendo y esperando sus respuestas. Un mensaje llegó:

"_Ya te había dado por muerto"_

"Muerto…" agachó la mirada. La muerte era algo que estaba tocando la puerta de su vida todos los días. Había dicho que sufría de una enfermedad y que vivía encerrado, pero nunca especificó cuan grave era. Sin embargo, por muy duro que fueran sus palabras, por primera vez alguien le hablaba sin lastima.

Eren:

"No…"

Levi:

"_¿Alguna vez has ido a un zoológico?"_

Eren:

"_No los conozco, pero sé que son"_

El siguiente mensaje demoró en llegar, pero al verlo se dio cuenta que no eran solo palabras, sino también una imagen de una jirafa. Nunca las había visto, pero sus libros relataban sobre animales y muchas veces los imaginó. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verla, seguramente Levi se encontraba en un zoológico y sacó esa foto para él, pensaba con alegría.

Nuevo mensaje:

"_¡Es una jirafa! ¿Lo es verdad? ¡Es preciosa, por favor muéstrame más!"_

Levi accedió a mostrarle más y en el transcurso del día fue recibiendo numerosas imágenes, no sabía que los teléfonos pudieran mandar fotografías y le resultaba fantástico tener un objeto tan fascinante. A veces Mikasa y Armin venían para ver cómo se encontraba y debía esconder de momento el teléfono bajo su almohada. El almuerzo fue la única estancia que estuvo con ellos, luego de eso volvieron a estudiar para el periodo de exámenes que se acercaba. Solía sentirse más solo cuando estaban muy ocupados, ahora era distinto, lo único que quería era poder tener ese espacio para continuar escribiéndole a Levi.

El mundo tan peligroso del cual hablaba su padre, no parecía serlo. Las fotos mostraban padres con sus hijos disfrutando y riendo, amigos bromeando y todos esos animales parecían ser tan bellos ¿Era el mundo tan malo como lo describía su padre?

"El mundo no es bueno, no te hace bien. No puedes salir" se repetían las palabras de su padre en la cabeza.

¿Por qué entonces su corazón gozaba de alegría al ver el exterior? No podía creer en lo que le decía su padre…

Hubo una fotografía que recibió, donde aparecía un precioso lobo. Era precioso, un pelaje hermoso y unos potentes ojos amarillos que reflejaban gran soledad. Todos esos animales que vio, todos se encuentran en las mismas condiciones y recién con éste se daba cuenta que así no eran felices. Eran como él, enjaulados siendo espectadores únicamente de un mundo que existe dentro de esa jaula. No pudo evitar expresar lo que sentía y escribió:

"_Son realmente hermosos, y la gente se ve tan feliz pero ¿Está bien tenerlos enjaulados?"_

Levi:

"_¿A qué te refieres?_

Eren:

"_Son hermosos, pero se ven tristes, sobre todo el lobo que me acabas de enviar. Tiene una mirada tan solitaria…"_

Levi:

"_Son animales, no deben entender"_

Eren:

"_Claro…"_

Probablemente podría ser cierto, pero la pena que sintió al darse cuenta de ello no se esfumó.

Estaba oscureciendo y pronto llegaría su padre a examinarlo. Debía esconder el teléfono y para eso debía terminar la conversación por hoy, lo más seguro sería que no podría volver hablar. Comenzó a escribir un nuevo mensaje:

"_Muchas gracias por mostrarme hoy parte de tu mundo…"_

Pero no se conformó con eso, quería expresar sus sentimientos y darle las gracias como correspondía. Él no podía hacer nada por Levi, pero si de alguna forma pudiera hacerle llegar sus palabras ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué quería decirle? Pensaba mientras su corazón comenzaba acelerar el pulso inexplicablemente, al asustarse del alterado latido de su corazón, escribió en un intento de sinceridad para agradecerle:

"_Debo dormir ahora, buenas noches Levi cuídate y gracias realmente me hiciste muy feliz. Eres un buen amigo."_

Después de ello devolvió el teléfono a su escondite y en ese mismo instante su padre llegó a su habitación sin dar aviso ni ser escuchado.

-¿Eren?-llamó su padre ya dentro de la habitación y de un salto volteó a verlo-Veo que estás mejor.

-Eh sí, sí creo que algo me cayó mal…pero ya estoy mejor-sonrió con esfuerzo.

-De todas formas déjame revisarte.

-Estoy bien, de verdad no es necesario…

-Si quieres ir mañana conmigo a ver a tu madre tengo que revisarte primero.

-¿¡Iremos a ver mamá mañana!?-alzó su voz, sorprendido y a su vez contento mantenía sus ojos llenos de esperanza sobre su padre.

-Sólo si te portas bien y dejas que te revise.

-¡Lo haré, lo haré!-la felicidad que sentía en el momento era indescriptible y se dejaba ver a través de sus ojos.

Obedientemente, se dejó revisar por su padre en la sala de siempre. Estuvo en todo momento preguntando por la visita a su madre y por más que su padre intentara callarlo no lo conseguía, tanta excitación en un día acabó dándole un dolor en el pecho. Sentía una punzada fuerte y el aire resultaba difícil de respirar, trató de fingirlo pero los síntomas fueron más fuertes y comenzó a toser.

-Te dije que te calmaras…-su padre puso una de sus manos en la espalda del menor tranquilizándolo.

-Perdón…-respondió con dificultad mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Le dije a tu hermana que cuidaría de ti para que fuera a estudiar a la casa de Armin. Volverá mañana después de la escuela y nosotros iremos muy temprano al hospital.

-Sí, ¿A qué hora debo estar listo?-preguntó tomando control de su emoción.

-Yo vendré por ti. Eren este debe ser un secreto entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?-tomó el mentón de su hijo elevándolo y clavando sus ojos sobre los del menor-Nadie debe enterarse.

-S-sí… ¿Por qué?

-Tu hermana es muy sobreprotectora, si se entera se enojará conmigo y no quiero discutir con ella…-suspiró-Si alguien más se entera le pude decir a tu hermana ¿Entiendes?

-Sí. No diré nada lo prometo.

-Buen chico-con una de sus grandes manos acarició suavemente la cabeza de su hijo-Ve a descansar.

-¡Sí!-se metió en su lecho con rapidez-

Su padre guardó sus cosas en el maletín que siempre traía consigo, se encaminó a la puerta y antes de salir, apagó la luz de la habitación para que Eren descansara. El chico quiso dormir, pero la emoción del día acompañado de la felicidad de ver a su madre no se lo permitía. Por un buen rato, el sonido del roce de las tapas y el crujido de la cama se escucharon en la habitación producto del insomnio que tenía el castaño. Después de un rato desapareció…

* * *

De una sacudida abrió sus ojos. El sol aun no salía pero su padre ya estaba ahí para despertarlo. Con dificultad y sin percatarse de la realidad, abrió sus ojos lentamente un poco confundido.

-¿Qué ocurre…?-preguntó somnoliento-¿Qué hora es?

-Despierta, debemos irnos ya.

-¿Irnos…?

-A ver a tu madre.

"No era un sueño…" reaccionó seguida las palabras de su padre.

-Sí, tomare un baño…-puso sus pies en el suelo para levantarse.

-No, hazlo cuando llegue tu cuidadora. Recuerda que nadie debe enterarse.

-Ah…claro…

Haciendo lo que su padre le dijo, tomó unos pantalones negros, un suéter café y una chaqueta color verde musgo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Una vez listo descendió las escaleras para salir por esa puerta, que no había cruzado desde que fue confinado en esta casa. Cruzarlas significaba mucho para él, tanto así que el deseo de salir corriendo le ganó y la atravesó rápidamente. Afuera se encontraba su padre esperándolo en su vehículo. Todo era emocionante, salir de su casa, el auto, las luces, las calles, las plazas, los semáforos, etc… En todo el trayecto se mantuvo ocupado observando el mundo nocturno.

Al llegar, el estacionamiento estaba prácticamente vacío. Su padre le dijo que la gente que estaba allí eran familiares que se pasaban la noche con el paciente o internos que estaban de turno. Le advirtió que debía estar quieto y que no llamara la atención. Por muy difícil que le resultará se esforzaba por controlarse. Eran las seis de la mañana y los pasillos por los que pasaron estaban sin gente, a medida que se acercaban a la habitación de su madre Eren se ponía cada vez más ansioso; no la había visto desde que entró aquí. Ya habían pasado muchos años…

Su padre abrió la puerta entrando primero y asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie. Invitó a su hijo a pasar y él, lentamente movió sus piernas para adentrarse.

-Te he traído visita Carla...

En una cama con sábanas blancas, se encontraba su madre tan hermosa como la recordaba. Al instante que la vio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Felicidad? ¿Pena? Ahí estaba la mujer que aparecía en sus sueños, pinturas y recuerdos todos los días, pero se encontraba sumergida en un sueño del cual sólo esas máquinas a su alrededor le permitían seguir en el. Cuando llegó a su lado y vio de cerca el rostro durmiente de su madre, tomó la mano que lo mimó tantas veces y se encorvó sin despegar su vista del rostro durmiente.

-Mamá…te extrañé…-moduló con dificultad y no hubo necesidad de retener el llanto frente de ella.

Pese a que su padre estuvo en todo momento presente, el chico le hablo de todos los años que no estuvo con ella. La conversación no variaba mucho, ya que sus actividades eran las mismas todos esos años en casa, sin embargo se las arregló para tener una larga conversación.

-Eren ¿Por qué no me esperas afuera? Despídete que ya es hora de volver-interrumpió su padre.

-Bueno…Volveré prométeme que despertaras pronto y volverás conmigo…-dirigió lo último a su madre-Te amo mamá, nos vemos…-soltó su mano que mantuvo sujeta toda la estancia y fue a la puerta.

-Dobla a la izquierda y sigue derecho. Hay una sala de espera que estará sin nadie a esta hora, espérame allí no tardo.

-Sí…

Siguió las indicaciones de su padre hasta llegar a la sala, sin embargo, en ella había una persona. Era un hombre de contextura delgada que estaba frente a una máquina con comida ¿Por qué la comida estaba en una caja? Pensó y a su vez creyó que necesitaba ayuda. Pero, acercarse a alguien que no conocía se le hacía difícil. Dudó en hacerlo pero dejando de lado la inseguridad, se acercó con cautela y cuando estuvo cerca, el hombre volteo y chocó con él haciendo caer lo que llevaba en sus manos.

-¡Ah! Eh... ¡Lo siento!-se disculpó e inmediatamente se agachó a recoger lo que se calló- Discúlpame, toma…

Cuando le entregó sus pertenencias, sus ojos se cruzaron y se mantuvieron así un momento. Parecía mayor que él pero su estatura era menor que la de él. No podía despegar su mirada de los ojos de esa persona; eran unos ojos grises realmente hermosos, rodeados de finos rasgos y una cabellera azabache como la de su hermana. Pero, lo más importante, fue la extraña conexión que sintió con su mirar…

-No te preocupes.

-Eh… ¿Cómo sacaste la comida de ahí?-la pegunta ocasionó que el hombre lo mirará extrañado.

-¿Con dinero…?-respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Ah claro, perdón…-ocultó su rostro avergonzado. Lo que acababa de preguntar seguramente era algo obvio para la gente.

-Sí, Adiós-se despidió y paso por su lado.

-Adiós…-sintió un revoltijo en su estómago cuando paso de largo por su costado.

* * *

Tan temprano, y un mocoso ya estaba jugando con sus preguntas estúpidas. Esa estupidez que vio en el chico de antes, le recordaba a lo inocente que llegaba a ser Eren. Nunca se animó a preguntarle por su edad ¿Sería un mocoso? pensó por lo inocente que llegaba a ser. Eso sería lo más obvio. Y, ¿Tendría una mirada tan boba como la anterior? Una extraña sensación se había apoderado de él hace unos minutos atrás. Seguramente una estupidez por no haber dormido la noche anterior.

Llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba Isabel y sin tocar entró.

-Levi…-le susurró Farlan ya que la chica se encontraba durmiendo-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada.

-No me digas nada, sé de lo que eres capaz…-se levantó del sillón y lo tomó del brazo. Levi lo miró a los ojos-Los mataste…

-¿Hermano…?-Isabel comenzaba a despertar.

Farlan no fue capaz de decirle nada más debido a que la chica despertaba, lo último que hicieron fue mirarse fijamente como si de una guerra se tratase. La chica parecía estar más animada, hablaba como de costumbre sin pausa alguna. Estuvieron todo el día junto con ella lo que significó que Levi faltara a clases, una vez más. Hanji como de costumbre llamó pero él no contestó. Quien sí recibió respuestas fue Eren, que como de costumbre enviaba mensajes.

Hoy estaba muy animado porque vio a su madre después de mucho tiempo. No entendía cómo podía estar feliz con ver a su madre luego de tantos años ¿Cómo una madre dejaba solo a su hijo por tanto tiempo? Se preguntaba Levi y le hizo la pregunta al chico a lo que respondió, que estaba enferma y no podía verla "Tal vez era difícil" pensaba, pero no podía imaginarse la felicidad de ver a tu madre luego de tantos años ya que él nunca la había visto y esperaba nunca verla.

Según lo que decía su desagradable padre, él nació de una relación pasajera con una prostituta la cual lo concibió únicamente para obtener algo de dinero de parte del hombre. Como su plan no funcionó, lo abandonó recién nacido en la casa de Keny y éste simplemente se hizo "cargo" de él. Haber sido abortado hubiera sido mejor opción que venir a cruzar las asquerosidades de este mundo. Odiarla no era una opción, odiar a alguien significaba prestarle parte de tu atención a esa gente que no la merece, así que sólo era "la mujer que lo dejó a su suerte en el mundo".

Después de que los médicos se aseguraron que Isabel estaba en buenas condiciones, fue dada de alta. Lo que no fue sorpresa pero de todas formas resultó impactante fue la cuenta de la estadía. Era un hospital privado, pero el precio era mortal para haber estado una noche. Ambos chicos se asustaron bastante, pero Levi aseguró que cubriría los gastos y dejó sus datos para ser contactado.

Cuando salieron de allí, los encaminó donde vivían asegurándose que no hubiera nada que amenazara con la seguridad de sus compañeros. No encontró nada raro y los cadáveres que dejó en el callejón, eran suficiente para que cualquiera que quisiera hacer daño, entendiera que le ocurriría eso o algo peor. Luego de asegurarse de que no había nada se despidió y regresó a su casa.

Keny no se encontraba, y el silencio en la casa era indiscutible. No había nada para comer, ya era costumbre consumir raciones mínimas al día por lo que no resultaba afectado. Subió a su habitación y se sentó en la ventana a mirar el cielo estrellado mientras encendía uno de los cigarrillos que aún conservaba. Eren mandó mensajes todo el día y los respondió todos, pero tenía una pregunta guardada que decidió hacerla:

"_Debí preguntarte esto antes ¿Qué edad tienes?"_

Eren:

"_Tengo 15 ¿Tú que edad tienes?"_

Era un niño como pensaba, bueno él no estaba muy lejos de eso pero la edad mental entre su edad y la de él ya era una diferencia.

Levi:

"_18"_

Eren:

"_¡Eres mayor! Perdón si alguna vez fui insolente…"_

Levi:

"_No me trates como un anciano, sólo tengo 18…"_

Eren:

"_¡Lo siento, lo siento! El único hombre mayor que conozco es mi padre…imagino tu voz muy grave como él y siento que te debo respeto…"_

**Tu voz…**

Mensajes, mensajes no era todo lo que había para comunicarse. Pero ¿Para qué llamaría al mocoso? No podía negar que tenía curiosidad en conocer su voz, o así excusaba Levi su interés. Pensar en llamarlo aceleraba el latido de su corazón y le resultaba desagradable sentir ese descontrol, pero a su vez, no podía negar la extraña felicidad que le otorgaba esos sentimientos.

Levi:

"_No sonaré como tú padre"_

Eren:

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

Levi:

"_Dímelo tú"_

* * *

"_Dímelo tú"_

Eren no entendía a qué se refería con eso "¿Decir qué?" se preguntaba mientras pensaba en qué escribir. Pero el teléfono comenzó a vibrar y cuando lo vio, en lugar de decir "Mensaje recibido" decía "Llamada entrante" y quien llamaba era…

-¿¡Qué!?-escondió el teléfono bajo la almohada pero no paraba de vibrar, su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón latía sin control-¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!

Luego de varias llamadas perdidas, la vibración cesó y el menor se atrevió a mirar nuevamente el teléfono. Nunca esperó eso, él sólo enviaba mensajes y podía comunicarse bien por esa vía pero, hablar…Eso era algo completamente diferente. Jamás ha conversado con alguien que no fuera su amigo de la infancia, padre, hermana o cuidadora… Un mensaje llegó de repente:

"_¿Qué te pasa?"_

Eren:

"_No puedo hablar…"_

Levi:

"_¿Eres mudo?"_

Eren:

"_No, no, pero…no puedo me da vergüenza...tampoco sé que decir…"_

* * *

"_No, no, pero…no puedo me da vergüenza...tampoco sé que decir…"_

Por un momento pensó que el interés de Eren en conversar con él ya había terminado o tal vez su mensajería no era tan seria como él creía. Sin embargo, el último mensaje no tan sólo consiguió hacerlo cambiar de parecer, sino también, sentir atraído con locura a la idea de escuchar su voz. ¿Qué clase de voz escucharía?

Levi:

"_Llamaré hasta que decidas a contestar. Incluso si te desvelo toda la noche"_

Luego de mandar el mensaje, continuó insistiendo con varias llamadas….

-o-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el teléfono vibraba por la llamada de Levi. Esta vez el aparato se le cayó de las manos producto de los nervios. Su corazón parecía que iba a estallar y su rostro se volvía color carmín.

-¡No!, ¡no! ¡Basta!-se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Quería huir.

Pero el teléfono continuaba vibrando. Intentó tomarlo muchas veces, pero sólo conseguía armar un espectáculo al no poder sostenerlos por más de cinco segundos antes de esconderlo en cualquier lugar. Al no conseguir nada, se ocultó bajo las tapas de la cama buscando rehuir de la situación. Una tras otra no cesaban las llamadas y reuniendo todo su valor, salió de su "escondite", tomó el teléfono y contestó:

-…Eh...ah…eh…-mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras sus manos apretaban el teléfono contra su oreja toda roja.

-Se dice hola mocoso…-se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono, la voz que salió del otro lado fue como la voz de una madre al calmar a un bebé que está llorando, ya que al escucharla, se tranquilizó y hasta creyó haberla escuchado en otro lugar. Pero era imposible.

-Hola…-repitió con timidez.

-o-

La voz de ese mocoso era exactamente igual a la voz del niño del hospital ¿Era él? No, era imposible Eren no sale de su casa. Sin embargo, su voz era muy dulce… le resultaba muy agradable y cálida escucharla ¿Cálida? Eso era algo que nunca había experimentado.

_**Una vez que toques ese rayo de luz, desearas todo su resplandor…**_

-Eres todo un bebé haciendo tal escándalo …-se burló Levi.

-¡No soy un bebe!...Lo siento no quería gritar…

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no es necesario que seas formal conmigo.

-Bueno…

-Hablas un montón por mensajes y ahora estás tan callado ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

-...Todo lo que tú no hablas por mensajes, lo dices con tu voz…-rebatió molesto.

No admitiría eso como derrota, pero es lo más cerca que ha estado de ella. Era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con alguien y resultaba tan fluido… Ese niño era impresionante. Había hecho en tan poco tiempo cosas que nadie, ni él mismo había podido hacer. Él lo iba a destruir, así como lo hace con todo a su alrededor.

_**El mundo está sucio y la suciedad es parte de todos. Sólo tenemos distintas bacterias.**_

Eso era cierto. Entonces, Eren era otro mundo aparte de este, un mundo que poco a poco lo arrastró a tal punto que no podía escapar. Pudo haberlo destruido y fue la primera vez, que sintió el arrepentimiento de una decisión que, para su suerte, no alcanzó a realizar.

-Oye mocoso-le dijo Levi.

-¿Q-qué?

-Quiero verte.

**Continuará…**

**Ok antes que nada, perdón por la demora i-i estuve ocupada y no tuve tiempo de meterme a nada. Actualicé con un cap más largo que espero les guste. Para todos los que querían que se reconocieran en el hospital, perdón pero no era la hora u-u ¿Lo compensaré? Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia :3 me despido que sigo ocupada y espero actualizar sin retraso la próxima vez…**

**Gracias por sus review y cualquier cosa pueden decírmelo ^^**

**Cuídense nos vemos bye~~**


	6. Calidez

Capítulo 6

¿Verlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Preguntas que acometían la "tranquilidad" de Eren toda la semana. Nunca esperó eso, no lo había imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños y sucedió, quería verlo, de tan solo repetir las palabras de ese mensaje sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas. La verdad es que él deseaba lo mismo, pero tenía miedo, no conocía a nadie más que su familia y la señora que lo cuidaba. No sabía cómo relacionarse y temía espantarlo con algún acto torpe de su parte.

Habían ideado un plan cuando se propuso la idea. La habitación de Eren tenía un balcón que daba al patio trasero, tal vez podría infiltrarse sin problemas dándole indicaciones, eso pensaba el menor. La verdad es que a una persona cualquiera se le dificultaría, pero Levi tenía la capacidad de hacerlo sin traba alguna, además, estaba dispuesto de hacer lo que sea por conocerlo. Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Paso una semana completa donde Levi espero que Eren pudiera indicarle donde y como infiltrarse, la espera se hacía eterna. Nunca había estado tan ansioso por algo y le era difícil controlarlo. Ese día, recibió en su teléfono un mensaje con una lista de pasos a seguir, advertencias que tomar en cuenta y por supuesto la dirección, nadie tenía que enterarse que un extraño merodeaba en los alrededores y entraba a la casa, sobre todo a la habitación de un enfermo.

Para su desgracia, tuvo que esperar a que anocheciera para poder ir a verlo. Durante el día hizo sus actividades rutinarias, ir a la escuela, sentarse y hacer como si escuchara lo que los profesores le decían, escaparse a la azotea, ir a ver a sus compañeros en los barrios bajos y meterse en peleas. En todo momento, su mente no estuvo conectada con su cuerpo. Hace ya mucho rato que la mente había viajado por si sola a la habitación de Eren, lo había buscado e imaginado, verdaderamente estaba muy ansioso y no podía contener sus emociones.

-Hermano, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó la pelirroja acercándose al rostro de Levi-

-Sí-respondió aterrizando al mundo-

-Estás ido…No fuiste el mismo cuando estuviste allí-dijo Farlan refiriéndose a la pelea de hace unos minutos-

Cierto, había estado en una pelea, probablemente estaría un poco desaliñado. Al pensar en ello, miró sus ropas detalladamente buscando en ellas algún desorden u mancha. El acto dejo perplejos a sus compañeros, Levi no solía hacer eso, siempre era cuidadoso y su seguridad en que todo salía a la perfección era suficiente.

-Díganme algo ¿Estoy desarreglado?-preguntó estriando ambos brazos, dejando ver al completo sus atuendos. Unos pantalones ajustados color negro, botas cafés, una camiseta gris y una chaqueta negra que siempre llevaba consigo, todo en perfecto orden como de costumbre-

-Está todo bien…-respondió Farlan-

-¿Tienes una cita?-preguntó con una sonrisa la chica, exponiendo todos los pensamientos de Levi el cual se contuvo a mostrar mayor sorpresa-

-Quería asegurarme de no haberme manchado con alguna gota de sangre de ese asqueroso-repudió Levi ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos-

-No tienes nada como de costumbre-le confirmó el chico, dudoso de las palabras de Levi-

-Bien, me voy-se despidió con una mano apurando el paso-

-¿Qué le ocurre…?-miró extrañada a su amigo una vez que Levi estuvo lejos-

-Tal vez…este infectado con ese nuevo virus donde actúas raro y después te conviertes en un zombi…-le dijo como si contara una historia de terror-

-¿Eh? Eso no pasa… ¿No pasa?-preguntaba con espanto-

-Claro que no, bueno dicen que la gente que menos cree en las cosas les termina pasando… ¿Quién sabe?-le sonrió maliciosamente antes de caminar y dejarla atrás-

-… ¡Espera, n-no me dejes atrás!-trastabillo con temor y se acercó rápido a Farlan. Era muy ilusa y miedosa en cuanto cuento de terror se trataba y era algo que el chico sabía muy bien. Y no dudaba en disfrutarlo, haciéndola caer en toda clase de cuentos-

Levi se encontraba caminando a paso veloz en dirección a la casa de Eren. Le mando un mensaje informándole que ya iba en camino, eran recién las nueve de la noche pero no podía esperar a más tarde. El menor le dijo que no había problema, que ya estaba "durmiendo" y nadie molestaría pero no debía hacer ningún ruido.

Su latido aumentada con cada paso que daba, con cada centímetro en menos para llegar a su casa. Algo inexplicable que jamás sintió y lo estaba absorbiendo desde el día que recibió ese bendito mensaje que lo saco de esa oscura rutina que llevaba. Ahora ese sentimiento incrementaba más y más pero, ¿Qué era exactamente? y, ¿Qué se supone que haría al verlo? Se lo imaginaba como una frágil y blanca paloma, tan puro y tan frágil que cualquier estupidez de su parte podría arruinarlo todo. Nunca importó el relacionarse bien con su entorno, daba igual si lo aborrecían y no fuera un agrado a los demás, pero a Eren no quería lastimarlo.

_**¿Eres capaz de convertirte en alguien más por una sola persona? **_

"Quien sabe…" pensó mientras avanzaba velozmente.

-o-

Eren se aseguró de tener su pieza bastante ordenada, o mejor de lo que normalmente era orden para él. Apiló todos sus cuadros en un rincón de la habitación con el fin de que no estorbaran, sus libros los ordenó en la repisa y los que no entraban fueron a dar al suelo uno sobre otro creando una columna. Quería dar una buena impresión, pero con esos nervios que conllevaban a un torpe pulso, lo dudaba. Se enojaba consigo mismo al no poder controlar sus torpes manos que todo botaban, y su cuerpo parecía no tomar las dimensiones de su habitación en la cual llevaba años, era como si por primera vez estuviera allí.

Apagó la luz para que no hubiera sospecha de que descansaba. Tomó una manta y se encapuchó con ella, sentándose frente a la ventana con cortinas blancas que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor. Tenía el teléfono entre sus temblorosas manos, esperando a que llegara, con la manta trataba de ocultarse con su rubor mientras abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza.

"Cálmate, cálmate…" se repetía meciéndose sobre su cuerpo lentamente, intentando calmarse. Traía encima un pijama de pantalones blancos y una camisa un tono beige que dejaba ver su clavícula a la perfección.

Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar el sonido del teléfono, la llamada era de Levi y a su vez una silueta se asomaba por la ventana.

-o-

El barrio donde se encontraba el hogar de Eren era bastante lujoso, las casas eran el doble incluso el triple de grande que la suya. Definitivamente era de una realidad diferente a la que frecuentaba a menudo, lo más cerca que pudo estar de esta clase de vida era la escuela a la que asistía a través de becas.

No se dio cuenta y se hallaba frente al portón del número que buscaba. Al fin aquí, pese a que entrar se le haría fácil estaba nervioso y le resultaba difícil asimilarlo. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Eren y con sumo cuidado, se infiltró entre los matorrales que adornaban la entrada, cuidando que sus pasos produjeran absoluto silencio. Lo único que podía escucharse, era su respiración más agitada de lo normal y el palpitar de su corazón. Pronto, muy pronto estaría con él. Llegó al patio trasero, una gran selva según él, era muy bonita y parecía de un cuento de hadas. Ideal para alguien como él, pensó admirando por un momento ese paisaje y luego, levantó su cabeza al único balcón que daba a ese hermoso paraíso.

Antes de comenzar a escalar marcó al menor, sosteniendo el teléfono con la cabeza ladeada y usando sus brazos y piernas para escalar, llegando al final de un empujón llegó al balcón. Los ventanales estaban cerrados y las cortinas impedían ver al interior, pero de inmediato contestaron:

-¿Q-qué…?

-Abre rápido, estoy afuera-le dijo mientras se aproximaba a los ventanales-

-Claro, sí, abrir, debo abrir…

El sonido del seguro siendo abierto se escuchó, lentamente se abrían ambos ventanales. Empujo uno de ellos para adentrarse pronto, las cortinas y la persona que lo esperaba del otro lado entorpecieron su entrada, y cayó al suelo junto sobre el cuerpo contrario.

-¡Ah!-se oyó un gritó ahogado al caer al suelo-

-Ten más cuida…-se detuvo al observar al niño que estaba bajo su cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba completamente rojo-

El ruido de las blancas cortinas siendo agitadas dócilmente por la brisa nocturna, junto la luz de la luna que iluminaba sus rostros, acompañaban las primeras imágenes que recibían de ellos. El castaño lentamente abrió los ojos, dejando ver sus facciones detalladamente y sobre todo, ese esmeralda que iluminado con la luz lunar se volvían más hermosos. Una imagen que Levi nunca podría sacar de su cabeza, pero que había reconocido al instante.

La pálida piel del azabache destacaba más con esa luz, el fino cuerpo y facciones de Levi eran captados por los ojos del menor que respiraba lentamente. Lo había visto antes, pero ahora realmente le resultaba hermoso. Todo esto, era como un sueño loco, del cual no quería escapar.

Un par de segundos que en sus mentes se hacían eternos, contemplándose, sintiendo el calor y la proximidad de sus cuerpos, todo era tan irreal y a la vez tan innegable.

-Hola Eren-saludó Levi sin despegarse de los ojos del castaño-Nuevamente.

-…Hola…-logró articular con dificultad, dándose cuenta en la posición en la que estaban, se enderezó haciéndose atrás-¡Lo siento!

Primera impresión: las había arruinado todas de una, pensó el menor.

-Creo que he tenido caídas peores-cerró los ventanales para impedir el paso del viento, después giró sentándose frente a Eren. Estaba nervioso, él también lo estaba pero sabía ocultarlo bastante bien-No te voy a comer, tranquilo.

-¡Y-yo estoy tranquilo!-trastabillaba con su cuerpo entero temblando-

Al verlo allí, tan cohibido, tan nervioso, tan honesto… no era falso, era exactamente como esperaba. Era transparente con sus sentimientos, alguien muy distinto a los demás, era único y hermoso, y sobre todo estaba allí frente a él. No pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa al darse cuenta de ello, era la primera sonrisa de su corazón y se sentía tan bien.

Cuando Eren vio ese pequeño gesto, se calmó un poco y su cuerpo se movió por si solo a abrazar a Levi. Fue un abrazo suave y cálido, pero fue suficiente para dejar impactado al azabache. Al principio tuvo miedo y estuvo a punto de apartarlo, sin embargo, Eren lo abrazo con más fuerzas y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Levi aspirando profundamente toda su esencia.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó confuso Levi-

-¡Perdón!-se apartó abruptamente- No sé qué paso, de repente sentí la necesidad de abrazarte, lo siento de verdad no me di cuenta, sólo quería…-antes que pudiera seguir hablando, Levi lo tomo del brazo atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia él. Esta vez, era él quien lo abrazaba-

-Está bien, no te disculpes-imitando lo que hizo Eren, inhalo la dulce esencia del menor y al hacerlo provoco un escalofríos en el castaño-Eres muy cálido-confesó Levi-

Al escuchar esas palabras el cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos se relajó y lo rodeo. Se le hacía muy raro sentir esto, algo tan cálido y tan frágil siendo sostenido por él, tenía hasta miedo de tomarlo muy fuerte. Incluso le resultaba natural decir esas cosas que jamás pensó expresar a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo. Quería atesorarlo, no soltarlo nunca, no alejarse nunca de esa calidez ¿Hasta qué punto se hundiría en esta fascinante fantasía? No, no era un cuento, era real.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sensación húmeda en su hombro, al mismo tiempo se escuchaban sollozos que provenían del menor. Lo primero que pensó Levi fue que le había hecho daño, trato de separarse pero en el intento fue reprimido con más fuerzas de Eren. Si de fuerzas se trataba, Levi lo superaba por mucho, pero no era capaz de usarla contra él.

-Oye ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó mientras daba pequeños golpes en la espalda contraria-

-Nada, déjame-contestaba como niño mimado aferrándose más al cuerpo de Levi-

-Dime que ocurre-insistió logrando separar el rostro de Eren-

Estaba lleno de mocos y lágrimas, mientras hacía un puchero en un intento de retener el llanto.

-Nunca creí que podría llegar a conocerte-decía entre lágrimas-Estoy muy feliz, no puedo evitar llorar lo siento.

-Eres todo un niño…-acarició los suaves cabellos del castaño-

-Lo siento…-continuaba llorando-

-No me molesta, pero será un problema si nos descubren por tu llanto…

Pese a sus palabras no cesó el llanto, puede ser cruel, pero verlo así le resultaba realmente hermoso.

Se tomó su tiempo en calmarse, durante ese lapso se disculpaba una y otra vez. Cuando ya paró, Levi buscó la forma de que le hablara como siempre y lo logro. Estaba más relajado por la fluidez con la que llevaba la conversación, y era feliz viéndolo así.

-Hablas demasiado…-le dijo en un tono suave-

-He hablado todo el rato yo…perdóname-agacho la cabeza-

-No te disculpes, tómalo como un elogio.

Se sentía tan a gusto conversando con Levi, todo el miedo y la inseguridad se esfumaban ya que él lo hacía sentirse cómodo. Era una persona muy amable, pensaba con dicha, no se arrepentía de haber mandado ese mensaje, de haberse arriesgado a ser descubierto y haber insistido tanto de un principio, conocer a quien tenía al frente era todo lo que podía desear, incluso más que su propia salud.

-Ahora que recuerdo ¿Qué hacías en el hospital el otro día? Creí que no te dejaban salir.

-Fui a ver a mi madre. Ella está hospitalizada allí desde hace mucho…-bajo la mirada-

-¿Está enferma?-le preguntó-

-Sí, tiene la misma enfermedad que yo. Ella presento síntomas antes que yo y acabo allí, por eso cuando aparecieron a una corta edad en mi me privaron del mundo-el rostro de Levi aún mostraba confusión, pero no iba a preguntar más-No se sabe que tenemos, mi padre con otros médicos han buscado el problema y la cura pero nada funciona. Dicen que debo estar aquí, porque el mundo me hacer mal… y cualquier emoción fuerte podría acabar conmigo.

No conocía la gravedad de la enfermedad que presentaba Eren, ahora si tenía miedo en hacerle daño.

"Y pensar que en un principio quise destruirlo" pensaba con desprecio hacia si mismo.

-Debes tener más cuidado.

-¿Por qué? Me cuido bastante…

-¿Mandando mensajes a gente extraña? No todo es como tú crees mocoso…-regañaba a Eren y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Había alguien más? ¿No era el único? ¿Quién más interactuaba con él? Pensar en ello hacia arder su pecho-¿A cuántas personas les mandas mensajes? Puede ser alguien malo.

El menos que nadie tenía derecho a decir aquello, se sentía una gran escoria al haber tenido la intención de atentar contra él.

-…Yo sólo te mande mensajes a ti…-contestaba sumiso, Levi se había comenzado a enfadar-No eres alguien malo…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-lo retó con la mirada-

La mirada desafiante que invadía a Eren lo intimidaba, hace un momento Levi era dulce y amable, ahora se encontraba frente a un miedo que lo penetraba hasta los huesos. Pero no se dejó engañar con ello, él era capaz de ver más allá que esa mirada.

-No eres malo…sé que no lo eres-insistió-¿Me harás daño?

-No, no lo haré…-eso le llegó como apuñalada de culpa-

Eren le regalo una gran sonrisa estremeciéndolo, Levi solía ser frio e indolente, ese niño se abría paso en su corazón a una velocidad aterradora. Lo volvía admitir, era hermoso, sobre todo esos ojos de color único que evidenciaban el alma pura del castaño.

La habitación en la que se encontraban, estaba rodeada de pinturas y libros. Recordaba haber escuchado de Eren que hacía esas cosas, tenía demasiados en ese gran espacio. Sintió curiosidad por verlos y conocer más. Aún más.

-¿Pintas?-preguntó acercándose a uno de los cuadros apoyados en la pared-

-¡No! Es decir, sí, pero no son bueno no los veas…-trato de impedir que Levi tomara uno de sus cuadros. Tarde-

El cuadro que tomó entre sus manos retrataba un parque con el roció de una abundante lluvia, sus componentes y vegetación resaltaban por la luz que traspasaba las grises nubes. Era una obra de arte, nunca encontró que fueran importantes estas estupideces eran solo líneas y colores mezclados, solo había que estudiarlo y tomar las técnicas ¿Eran estas cosas capaz de generar sentimientos? Cada trazo que veía en la imagen refutaba todo lo que alguna vez creyó del arte.

-¿Lo hiciste tú?-preguntó asombrado-

-Sí, guárdalo no vale la pena…-trato de agarrarlo pero Levi lo esquivó-

-No está mal… ¿Dónde aprendiste hacer esto?

-Solo.

-¿Ah?-"imposible" pensaba-

-Este y estos-señalando el cuadro en las manos ajenas y los demás- Son mi mundo…-sus ojos se iluminaban al hablar de ellos-Es algo que no me pueden quitar.

-Ya veo…

Siempre que alguien veía sus cuadros, alababan lo muy bueno que era para dibujar y pintar ¿Alguien era capaz de ver que había en ellos? Nadie, sus ojos solo se fijaban en lo bien detallada que eran las cosas. Él nunca lo encontró así ¿Por qué? Porque sus sentimientos estaban incompletos. Esta vez no alabaron lo bueno que era, miraba el cuadro como si buscara algo más y sentía vergüenza al pensar que tal vez, esta persona sería capaz de ver en ellos los sentimientos de su corazón.

Estuvo observando sus cuadros uno por uno, Eren le decía de donde sacaba las ideas y cuando lo había hecho. Parecía una visita al museo. No se dieron cuenta y ya se había hecho tarde. Levi no tenía problema con ello, el acostumbraba a dormir cinco a cuatro horas diarias. Pero pensaba en Eren, el aún era pequeño y además debía descansar. Probablemente era la primera vez que pensaba en alguien con tanta preocupación como para no olvidar ningún detalle.

-Debo irme-le dijo al menor-

-Sí…-respondió cabizbajo. Le abrió la salida al balcón-

Levi se preparó para salir pero fue detenido por el agarre de una cálida mano. Volteo a verlo, claro que tuvo que levantar un poco el mentón por lo alto que era el castaño. Debía superarlo por diez centímetros aproximadamente, le resultaba frustrante.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó-

-…-estaba en silencio, vaciló en decidirse hablar-¿Volverás?

-¿No es obvio?-sólo ocasiono mayor confusión en el rostro del castaño-Volveré.

-¿Cuándo?-insistió-

-¿Está bien que venga todas las noches?-la pregunta borró toda confusión en el rostro ajeno, reemplazándose por una gran sonrisa-

-¡Sí!

-Sé un buen chico hasta entonces. Nos vemos mañana-saltó por el balcón, perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche-

Eren miró la noche, el cielo estrellado y sintió la fría brisa que movía sus ropas y cabellos. Nunca olvidaría cada detalle de esa noche. La primera noche en tanto tiempo, en que su corazón gozó de buena vida.

Esa y todas las noches, Levi lo visitaba. Todos los días, para ambos, la vida continuaba como siempre, pero estaba vez, ambos tenían ese pequeño y esperanzador momento todas las noches que hacía de sus vidas más cálidas y coloridas.

Todas las noches cuando Levi llegaba, era recibido por los brazos de Eren que lo estrechaban con fuerza. Tardó un tiempo en acostumbrarse a ello, para corresponder en completa confianza aquellos abrazos que tanto le gustaban y cada vez se volvían más largos.

Esa noche, ambos estaban sobre la espaciosa y cómoda cama de Eren, observando por esa ventana en el techo el cielo nocturno y su belleza. Levi le enseñaba las constelaciones a Eren, los planetas, que se sabía del espacio, el inicio de todo e incluso le hablo de ovnis. Todo ese conocimiento que encontró innecesario para sobrevivir, creaba esas sonrisas que tanto amaba ver. Saber tanto, no era malo después de todo. Su vida había comenzado a cambiar, sin darse cuenta asistía a clases con mayor regularidad y había comenzado a leer los libros que le prestaba Eren, de los cuales hablaban a menudo.

Cuando Levi terminó de hablar sobre el espacio, se quedaron en silencio contemplando el cielo. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos, pero solo sus hombros se tocaban. Sus manos estaban a milímetros de distancia y el azabache comenzaba a desear anularla. Giró su cabeza, procurando no ser percibido, y miró el rostro del menor que aun observaba el techo, bajo su vista a la mano contraria que tenía tan cerca. Era extraño sentirse así, pero deseaba todo de él, hasta lo más pequeño. Lentamente acercó su mano a la de Eren, ocasionando que este se sobresaltará pero no la alejará. El castaño correspondió y tomó su mano.

Mantuvieron sus manos entrelazadas en silencio, sin observarse. Era algo nuevo para los dos y resultaba muy vergonzoso pero a la vez era algo que venían deseando hace mucho. Eren tenía miedo, no sabía que significaban esos sentimientos que sentía hacia Levi. Un amigo, pensaba. Armin era un amigo y no sentía así con él. Estaba completamente rojo y por ello tenía el rostro escondido.

Levi se mantenía calmado, deseaba que este momento nunca terminara. Pero se hacía tarde, debía irse. "Debo irme" se repetía pero su cuerpo no se movía. Después de unos minutos se levantó, separando sus manos y anunció su salida. Eren solo asintió como todas las noches y antes que Levi saliera de su habitación lo detuvo.

-Espera.

-¿Mm?-se detuvo-

Armándose de valor, tomo la mano de Levi y lentamente acercó su rostro al de Levi depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por la vergüenza y cuando los abrió aún continuaba a centímetros de Levi. Los ojos grises lo estaban mirando y lo ponían nervioso pero no podía alejarse. Sus respiraciones estaban cerca, podían sentirlas y los llamaba a más.

-Cierra los ojos-le susurró Levi-

No respondió, solo obedeció y cerró sus ojos. Estaba temblando y le resultaba hermoso verlo así de indefenso. Inocente y a la vez seductor, o eso veía Levi que lentamente se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los del menor.

_**Cálidos…**_

No avanzó más, el mismo sentía temor a ello. Se separó y Eren abrió sus ojos lentamente, completamente sonrojado.

-¿Esto, está bien…?-preguntó liberando todo el aire que contuvo cuando Levi se acercó-

-Cuídate Eren. Nos vemos-se escabulló por el balcón-

No fue detenido, el menor aún estaba impactado. Había leído de besos y otras cosas…que se hacía con la persona que tú amabas. El primer beso… era su primer beso. Acarició sus labios con sus dedos, aun podía sentir los labios de Levi sobre los suyos. Estaba feliz, muy feliz y su corazón parecía reventar de alegría.

-o-

Su corazón aún estaba acelerado, no pudo responder a la pregunta de Eren porque ni él mismo sabía la respuesta. Tuvo ganas de hacerlo y ya. Nunca había pensado en llegar a ese tipo de contacto con alguien. Ese contacto que tanto repudiaba…

-¡Tú! ¡Detente!-gritó un hombre que se encontraba en el portón de la casa vecina-¡No huyas pequeño ladrón!

Había sido descubierto, se mantuvo tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que había cometido un error y lo vieron.

-¡Llamaré a la policía! ¡No huyas!

**Continuará… **

**Llegué con la conti :3 Y se conocieron :D Suzaku Namikase y ZakuryMinashiro a mí también me sucedió eso con el celular la primera vez que recibí una llamada de la persona que me gustaba XD es una sensación rara y te vuelves torpe, creo que muchos compartimos esa experiencia…ewe **

**Ando apurada, una vez más… así que me despido. Muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado el cap :3 Gracias por sus reviews me animan a escribir y me emociona mucho leer que también han pasado por esto de los mensajes XD Espero les siga gustando cuídense nos vemos :3 **


	7. Sin rastro

Capítulo 7

El hombre no paraba de gritar y amenazarlo, si continuaba así, generaría un alboroto y serían descubiertos. No sabía que podría pasarle a Eren y a él, pero temía más por el castaño.

Sus instintos se activaron de inmediato, el peligro era parte clave para actuar. Mientras el hombre continuaba gritando, saltó hacia su jardín y desapareció entre unos matorrales. Lo frondosos que llegaban a ser los exteriores de estas casas, facilitaban el poder moverse con sigilo.

El hombre al ver cómo el pequeño extraño se adentró a su jardín se calló y trató de buscarlo en sus terrenos. No podía ver nada, todo estaba demasiado oscuro y no había ruido que delatara su posición. Sin saber qué hacer dio media vuelta para ir por ayuda pero, antes de que pudiera avanzar, sintió alguien a sus espaldas. Trató de hacer algo para defenderse, pero fue inútil. Levi clavo su cuchilla, que traía siempre consigo, en el pecho del hombre y con su otra mano cubrió la boca de su víctima para que no se le escuchara gritar.

La vida del hombre no demoró en terminar, luchó unos instantes en el húmedo césped mientras lo observaba atormentado al saber que se acercaba el fin. Sus ojos se hincharon, nada pudo hacer, su vida se esfumó enseguida.

Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, delgado y estaba con su bata. Seguramente estaba durmiendo y escuchó ruidos que lo trajeron aquí. Tal vez tenía hijos, esposa y un empleo remunerado que gano con esfuerzo… " ¿Qué hice?" reaccionó Levi. Si bien matar era algo tan fácil y rutinario para él, no asesinaba esta clase de personas. Sus víctimas siempre fueron personas sucias y crueles. Esto no estaba bien, se había convertido en una de esas basuras que tanto aborrecía. Ya no había vuelta atrás, debía salir de allí antes de que lo encontrarán junto a ese cadáver.

Se aseguró de no dejar señales de su persona y salió de allí. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Volver a "su hogar" era otro infierno y no lo necesitaba ahora. La noche estaba helada, pero el frio que sentía en su cuerpo le ayudaba a despabilar. Paro en el mismo parque de siempre y subió al árbol que lo soportaba desde hace años. Se acurrucó entre las ramas, el espacio que sostenía su cuerpo ya estaba hecho, como si el mismo árbol lo hubiera creado para él. Su respiración estaba agitada y las imágenes venían bombardeando su cabeza.

El primer mensaje.

La primera llamada.

Conocerlo.

Abrazarlo.

Hablar con él.

Sus sonrisas.

Sus manos.

Sus ojos.

Sus labios.

El hombre muerto…

Y sintió, como si alguien de un fuerte golpe lo hubiera lanzado de la nube en la que se encontraba, aterrizando sobre el áspero y duro suelo sin ninguna anestesia. Todo este tiempo fue eso, un simple y estúpido sueño. Algo tan estúpido, que lo había hecho olvidar su verdadera naturaleza.

"No eres malo…sé que no lo eres" las palabras del castaño venían a su cabeza y como dagas apuñalaban su pecho y remarcaban aún más la culpabilidad, esa asquerosa sensación que llevaba consigo.

No podía verlo más, por su culpa acabó matando a una persona que tal vez no era tan mala. Verlo y estar con él significaba tener que abandonar su naturaleza y eso implicaba volverse débil.

_**El mundo no es para débiles.**_

Luchó toda su vida para volverse fuerte y aferrarse a este mundo. No tenía un motivo por el cual luchar tanto para sobrevivir, simplemente, no permitiría hacerle el favor al mundo al ser eliminado por todas esas bestias caminantes que lo habitaban. Se dejó llevar y con ello se cegó a la realidad, hundiéndose en esa luz que nunca vio y que ese niño podía ofrecerla muy bien.

"Estúpido" pensó, riéndose de sí mismo.

Tomo su teléfono, recordó por última vez todos los mensajes y momentos que tuvo con Eren para convencerse por fin, que todo fue una estupidez momentánea. En ese mismo instante llegó un mensaje, leerlo implicaba volver a hundirse en ello. Sólo vio como el mensaje fue recibido y con fuerzas lo destrozó con una de sus manos y dejó caer los fragmentos de este al suelo.

"_Creo que eres más que un amigo…"_

El mensaje que se perdió.

-o-

Han pasado tres días y Levi no respondía a los mensajes de Eren. Su teléfono estaba fuera de servicio por lo que las llamadas no tampoco eran aceptadas. Durante la madrugada de ese día, escuchó como sirenas de carros sonaban del otro lado, parecían ser de la policía. Nadie le quiso decir que ocurrió realmente, lo trataron de convencer diciendo que no fue nada importante, que oyeron un ruido o algo por el estilo. Pero el tiempo que estuvieron presentes y los gritos que se escuchaban no era algo superfluo que confirmara la certeza de esas palabras.

Temía por Levi. Él se había ido poco antes de que escuchara todo ese bullicio y desde ese día no respondía ni había vuelto. Pero desde allí, no podía hacer nada e incluso si pudiera ¿Qué podría hacer? No sabía nada de él, únicamente su nombre y su edad. Se arrepintió de sobremanera no haber preguntado más, siempre quiso saber más de él pero tenerlo a su lado lo hacía sentir completo. Ahora se daba cuenta que era falso.

Una semana sin saber de él. Estaba al borde de la desesperación, saltar por la ventana le resultaba atractivo pero ¿Hacia dónde ir? De seguro volvía a su cuarto antes de salir fuera del perímetro. No podía resistirlo más, era tanta su desesperación que no podía ni tomar un pincel, las noches se quedaba en su cama observando hacia el ventanal, con la esperanza de que apareciera y lograra calmarse en sus brazos.

Esa tarde su hermana trajo a su amigo con ella. Ella le había contado al rubio que Eren estaba extraño, pero se rehusaba a hablar con ella y siempre la sacaba de su habitación. Armin tocó la puerta pidiendo permiso antes de entrar al cuarto de Eren, para su sorpresa el castaño lo invitó a pasar de inmediato pero solo, dejando a Mikasa fuera e indignada por el portazo en su rostro.

-Eren…me han dicho que no te encuentras bien…-dijo algo sorprendido su amigo, no esperaba entrar tan fácil-

-Sobre eso tengo que hablarte…-miró al suelo-

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tienes que escuchar hasta el final-le hizo prometer-

-Lo haré…

Antes de hablar, le extendió el teléfono en sus manos. Su amigo sin entender que ocurría, lo recibió y miró al castaño sin saber qué hacer.

-Míralo…

Le echó un vistazo, no había nada extraño, pero al entrar al buzón encontró varios mensajes de un desconocido apodado "Levi". Al verlo, levantó la vista buscando una explicación a lo que su amigo solo le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que continuara.

No leyó ninguno de los mensajes, pero si vio las fechas. La mensajería había comenzado hace basta tiempo. Fue una gran sorpresa que quedó expresada en el rostro del rubio, pero poco a poco se fue normalizando.

-Levi es el nombre de la persona que conociste por un número al azar-afirmó-

-Sí…también lo he visto-agregó asustado-

-¿Qué?-preguntó ahogado-

-Le indique como venir. Venía todas las noches pero ya no…desde el día que sentí a la policía, no he vuelto a saber nada de él. Armin necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo, no sé a quién más recurrir-tomó las manos ajenas entre las suyas-

-Eren… ¿Te das cuenta que has hecho? Esto…pudo ocurrirte algo…

-Lo sé, los engañe…-agacho la cabeza-

-No, no es tanto por nosotros, es por ti…

-¿Qué quieres que hiciera?-le miró con los ojos llorosos-¿Qué me quedara el resto de mi vida encerrado viendo sólo lo que ustedes seleccionan como apto? ¡No quiero vivir toda mi vida aquí! Quiero ver lo que hay afuera, hacer lo que ustedes hacen, conocer gente y…-"Levi" pensó- quiero estar con Levi…

Estaba preparado para seguir luchando, ya no aguantaría más que lo retuvieran, lucharía para salir de allí aunque se fuera en contra de todo y todos. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa Armin comenzó a reír como si hubiera dicho algún chiste u otra cosa similar. Extrañado, no moduló nada y se limitó a observar a su amigo que lloraba en carcajadas.

-Perdón-se disculpó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-Finalmente veo a mi amigo-le sonrió-

-¿Qué…?-preguntó asombrado-

-Siempre te veía sometido a tu situación, pero sabía que en tu interior deseabas más. Tuve que entregarte un teléfono para que hablaras. Claro que me costó convencer a Mikasa, ya sabes cómo es ella.

-¿Tú…sabias todo?

-Sabía qué harías algo así y creo que no me equivoqué. No estoy de acuerdo que te mantengan aquí, sé que tu enfermedad es delicada pero yo quiero que tú vivas.

-Armin…

-¿Ahora puedes contarme quien es Levi?-le preguntó con una de sus sonrisas amables-

Con la confianza que le otorgo Armin, le contó todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora. Todo salvo el último incidente del beso y algunos detalles que eran embarazosos para el castaño. Pero, fue capaz de explicarle como se sentía al estar con él, pretendía hacerle ver que esa persona era irremplazable y necesitaba encontrarla a toda costa.

-Necesito encontrarlo… no sé qué habrá ocurrido la otra noche, pero no ha respondido.

-La otra noche… Asesinaron al Señor Kaufman, tu vecino. Y no se han encontrado rastros del asesino-trato de ser lo más sutil. Al ver lo pálido que se volvía su amigo temió por él y agregó-Pero, puedes hacerme un retrato de él. Tú sabes dibujar, haz un boceto de Levi y podremos buscarlo.

-¿Con ello lo encontraremos…?

-Con eso empezaremos. Mikasa no debe enterarse, nadie ya sabes…

-Lo sé-respondió molesto-

-Cambiaremos todo te lo prometo. De alguna forma, lograrás salir otra vez.

-Sí…

-Vendré mañana por él ¿Lo tendrás listo?

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias Armin-lo abrazó-

-…-enrojeció y se separó-D-de nada… Debo irme ahora ¿Te veo mañana?

-¡Claro! Gracias todas-dijo de todo corazón-

-Descansa, tienes unas ojeras horribles… todo saldrá bien-se despidió cerrando la puerta-

Al salir encontró a Mikasa que insistía en entrar. Logró convencerla de que se encontraba bien, que sólo habían sido pesadillas y logró calmarlo. No fue fácil, pero pudo retenerla, por suerte. La chica lo condujo hasta la salida y se despidió de ella, antes de retornar a su hogar le informó que mañana también vendría a ver a Ere y se fue.

Camino a su casa recapituló todo lo que escuchó de Eren. No lo sorprendió, sabía que sería así y eso esperaba. Lo que no esperó, fueron los puros sentimientos que mostraba su amigo al hablar sobre Levi. Le dolió. Fue doloroso ver cómo la persona que amas mostraba sentimientos así por alguien más.

Desde que eran pequeños, Armin comenzó a sentir extraños sentimientos cuando estaba con su amigo. Creyó por mucho tiempo que era un amor fraternal muy fuerte que lo unía a él, pero a medida que iba creciendo, su mentalidad cambió y con eso su idea errónea de sus sentimientos.

Se había enamorado de Eren.

Le costó aceptarlo, de un principio se alejó e intento de todas las formas suprimir esos sentimientos. No estaba bien, eso pensaba. Fue imposible lograr deshacer esa fuerte atracción, no obstante fue capaz de crear una gran resistencia a sus deseos. Daba igual que le demandara su cuerpo, ver sus tiernas sonrisas y estar al lado de él era suficiente. Enseñarle y mostrarle cosas, sentir su presencia, conversar con él, eso lo hacia feliz. El amor que le tenía logró ampliar su vista no dejando convencerse por los "Estoy bien" de su amigo. Dentro de ese cuerpo tan frágil, había una gran fuerza que deseaba extender sus alas y liberarse de sus cadenas. Gracias a ello ideo maneras de ir arrebatándole sus cadenas y así conseguir que emprendiera el vuelo.

Pero olvidó algo muy importante. Un ave no puede ser enjaulado por las manos de nadie, si vas a dejar que vuele, debes aceptar que es probable que no vuelva. Y así fue. Eren se enamoró de otra persona pese a todos sus esfuerzos. Era extraño, estaba decepcionado pero a la vez feliz. Ahora era capaz de sonreír desde el alma, sus ojos tenían vida y se veía mejor que nunca.

No todo sale como uno lo planea, lo sabía bien. No lo eligió a él, pero si la otra persona era capaz de hacer lo que él no pudo, lo aceptaría. No por aquel desconocido. Por Eren. Para que aquella ave sea capaz de volar y mostrar todo su esplendor.

Una gota cristalina recorrió la mejilla del rubio, cruzó la curvatura de sus labios escapando por su barbilla.

"Arlert" se escuchaba a lo lejos "¡Arlert!"

De un codazo, volvió a la realidad. Armin se encontraba en el salón de clases, su profesor estaba de pie y enojado frente a él. Se había quedado dormido y soñó lo ocurrido ayer, gracias al codazo de Jean fue capaz de volver a la realidad. No era común en él quedarse dormido, era un alumno destacado y esto terminaría perjudicándolo, pero el sueño lo superó. No pudo dormir en toda la noche, no era para menos.

-Armin Arlet-le llamó en seco el profesor-

-Lo siento…-se disculpó sin escusas-No se repetirá…

-Eso espero-lo regaño y retomó sus clases-

Todos estaban perplejos al ver al alumno estrella ser devorado por un profesor, no tardaron en retomar el curso de la clase antes de que el profesor se enojara con ellos. Si ya se había enfadado con Armin, a los demás de seguro se los comía vivos.

Finalizada la clase, hubo un receso de diez minutos en los cuales Mikasa invitó a su amigo fuera de la sala para que paseara un poco y se despertara.

-¿Qué te paso?-le preguntó preocupada-

-No pude dormir bien anoche. Mis vecinos hicieron una fiesta…

-¿Una fiesta en medio de la semana?-preguntó extrañada, debido que los vecinos de Armin trabajaban-

-Eh…sí…-sostuvo su respuesta-

-Iré al comedor por un café-se marchó luego de hablar-

-¡Espera estoy bien…!-no alcanzó a detenerla-

Soltó un gran suspiro y se apoyó en la ventana, sacando la cabeza al exterior en busca de aire fresco.

De pronto un poco de alboroto se escuchaba venir del fondo del pasillo, una chica venía persiguiendo a un chico que trataba de huir de ella. Eran de último año y no le dio mucha importancia al espectáculo que tenían en todo el pasillo.

-¡Espera! ¡Debes asistir a clases no puedes faltar más!-le gritaba la chica-

-Cállate de una maldita vez cuatro ojos…-le respondió rabioso-

-¡No! ¡Escucha un poco! ¡Levi!

"¿Levi…?" Volteo a ver la persona que respondía a ese nombre. Lo vio pasar rápido, pero para él fue un instante bastante largo como para identificar sus facciones. Pelo negro, un metro sesenta, contextura delgada, ojos grises y…una actitud altanera.

"No puede ser él…" se negó a creer Armin. La descripción que le dio Eren fue sobre su persona, pero no calzaba para nada con lo que veía. No había signos de amabilidad en él, menos de ser alguien preocupado por los demás.

Levi se percató de la fuerte mirada del rubio sobre su persona. No le dio importancia debido a que estaba ocupado escapando de la molesta de Hanji. Sonó el timbre y los pasos detrás de él se detuvieron. Logró deshacerse de esa mujer y ahora iría donde siempre a pasar el rato.

-Uh… ¿Qué haré con ese chico?-se cuestionó Hanji. Miró al rubio que presenció toda la escena-No te preocupes son peleas de amigos jeje.

-Um… ¿Él es siempre así?

-A veces... pero, no es una mala persona-le sonrió la chica dando media vuelta-

Esas palabras, fueron similares a las que dijo Eren. No, habían sido las mismas incluso con la misma tonalidad. Tenía el presagio de que esa persona podría ser a quien buscaban. Si era así ¿Por qué abandonó a Eren? Tendría que mantener sus sospechas al margen hasta ver el retrato de Eren.

En tarde, antes de encerrarse con Eren en su habitación comieron la cena que la cuidadora del castaño preparó. Mantuvieron una conversación fluida, menos uno que estaba desesperado por ir a encerrarse. Era tanta su desesperación que la cena se la tragó en unos pocos bocados, atorándose varias veces. Verlo tan desesperado llevó al rubio a preguntar si podían subir obteniendo enseguida la aprobación.

Los tres subieron, pero sólo dos entraron. Nuevamente, Mikasa recibía un portazo en todo su rostro. Armin se sintió mal por la chica, pero no podía hacer nada, era algo confidencial y no podía enterarse.

-¿Lo tienes?-preguntó-

-Sí, hice lo mejor que pude…-sacó un bosquejo enrollado y se lo extendió-Él es…

Lo recibió y comenzó a desenrollarlo. Sabía lo que encontraría allí, estaba casi cien por ciento seguro que hallaría ahí a la misma persona que en la mañana, sólo necesitaba comprobarlo. Cuando lo desenrolló por completo, lo vio. El mismo altanero de la mañana.

_**Continuará…**_

**El capítulo de hoy me quedó un poco más corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. Pido de ante mano perdón si el capítulo tuvo algo extraño o errores, pueden decírmelos :3 Sé que no es una excusa, pero no ando de buenos ánimos y el capítulo resultó más corto de lo normal. Prometo que el siguiente será más largo :3 Para quienes temían por Levi, es Levi, no lo atraparán así de fácil xd pero ahora está el dilema de lo que hizo y que Eren no tiene idea. Esta fic a diferencia del otro avanza más rápido, bueno fue obvio pero se vienen más sorpresas :3 Espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy y gracias a todo quien leyó. Prometo responder reviews en la próxima actualización n.n**

**Cuídense y que tengan un lindo día :3**

**Nos leemos 3 **


	8. Decepción

Capítulo 8

_**Te lo he dicho, no me sigas a casa**_

_**Eres demasiado perfecto para que mis manos te sostengan**_

_**Si decides quedarte tirarás todo por la borda**_

_**Y sólo quiero tomar tu inocencia…**_

Verificó varias veces la imagen mental que traía consigo comparándola con el dibujo que tenía en sus manos. Era él, no había duda. Su amigo se comenzaba a poner nervioso al no escuchar nada de él, era todo lo que podía hacer para encontrarlo y temía no alcanzarlo con ello.

-Creo que sé dónde encontrarlo-le dijo Armin guardando el dibujo-Debo llevar esto conmigo.

-¿Dónde? ¿Sabes cómo? Te ayudaré en lo que sea-respondió empeñado por hacer más para encontrarlo pronto-

-Descuida, ¿Puedes tener tu teléfono a mano mañana a mediodía?

-Sí-asintió-

-Debes hacer todo lo que te diga. Confía en mí-le sonrió-

En respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa llena de esperanza de su amigo, lo único que esperaba recibir de él.

Posterior a ello, se quedaron conversando de cualquier tema, sobre todo Eren que contaba todo lo que aprendió de Levi sobre el espacio, constelaciones, cometas y muchas cosas. Movía sus brazos tras cada explicación y sus ojos se iluminaban de tal manera, que Armin hacia como si no supiera, pese a que ya conocía todo lo que escuchaba, con tal de verlo tan entusiasta y feliz era capaz de hacerse el tonto.

Por cortos lapsos, la mirada de Eren se opacaba al recordar tan bellos momentos que de un día para otro desaparecieron. No tardaba en cambiar la cara al recordar más, pero no quería ni pensar que esos serían los últimos recuerdos que crearía con Levi.

Fueron interrumpidos por un brusco movimiento para abrir la puerta que los espantó hasta ver quien era. El padre de Eren no se molestó en tocar la puerta y se mantenía en el marco de la puerta observándolos. Armin podía sentir la potente mirada del señor Jaeger sobre él. No lo quería allí, se lo había dejado claro.

-Armin ¿No es muy tarde para estar en casa ajena?-le preguntó hostil-

-Lo sé, se nos pasó la hora-se disculpó sin hacer caso a la actitud del padre de Eren-

-Padre, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó sorprendido al no ser normal su presencia-

-Hoy puedo estar contigo Eren-se acercó a su hijo y acarició sus cabellos-¿No estás feliz?

-Ehm…sí-respondió desanimado-

-Me retiro, Eren hablamos después-le indicó con su mirada a qué se refería-Buenas noches señor-se despidió del padre de su amigo y se retiró-

A pesar de que se le permitía verlo, el padre de Eren nunca lo pudo ver con menos dureza con que acostumbraba. Su obsesión por protegerlo era tanta que llegaba a tal punto, de no aceptar siquiera que su hijo estuviera con él. Armin era tan astuto que, probablemente era por ello que le permitía visitarlo, era sorprendente, pero le temía a ese lado del rubio y prefería no tener que luchar contra ello.

-o-

-Eren ¿No crees que tú amigo viene muy seguido?-le preguntó a su hijo que ya estaba acostado-

-A veces, pero soy feliz con ello.

Tener que ver a su padre justo hoy, no era lo que esperaba. Le daba gusto verlo pero hoy no era el momento, cualquier descuido de su parte y sería descubierto. Su padre no era un hombre tonto.

-No creo que sea sa…

-No empieces-le interrumpió-

Su corazón se detuvo, el rostro de sorpresa de su padre lo decía todo, la había cagado. Nunca se fue en contra de su padre, jamás. No alcanzó a pensar en sus palabras y dijo lo que sentía, gran error. Haber conocido a Levi y escuchar tantas cosas de él, desencajaban todas las charlas que le dio su padre sobre el mundo y su cuerpo convirtiéndose inválidas para él. Pero sabía que no podía ir en contra de las órdenes de su padre…

-¿Qué dijiste Eren?-se levantó y miró al menor desde un punto más elevado-

-A-armin es mi único amigo…me siento bien con él-respondió cabizbajo por el peso de la mirada ajena-

-Hijo-apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza del castaño haciéndolo sobresaltar-Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Lo sé…

-No quiero que nada te ocurra. Te he dicho muchas veces que el mundo exterior no es bueno para ti, debes quedarte aquí con tu hermana y conmigo, nosotros te cuidaremos ¿Entendido?-se agacho para quedar frente al rostro de Eren y sonreírle-

-Sí padre…-afirmó vencido-

-Descansa hijo, no debes desvelarte. Buenas noches-apagó la luz y salió-

-Buenas noches…-se acomodó en su lecho observando la pequeña ventana en su techo-

Recordó esa noche que junto con Levi, se dedicaron a observar el cielo nocturno a través de esa pequeña ventana. Sus palabras, su voz, su compañía y su mano… al pensar en ella, la busco inconscientemente y al no encontrarla cerró el puño con fuerza. Bajo el colchón, escondió el teléfono y lo sacó. Era su nuevo escondite que ideo desde que Levi desapareció, no era uno de los mejores, pero le permitiría darse cuenta apenas llegara algo. Comenzó a leer nuevamente los mensajes antiguos, como lo hacía todas las noches antes de dormir, recordar memorias y sentimientos le ayudaban a calmarse. Y como último, llamó para verificar que el teléfono de Levi se encontraba fuera de servicio como siempre. Lo guardó nuevamente bajo el colchón y se escondió bajo las tapas.

-Levi…por favor que esté bien…-rogó con fuerzas-

-o-

La mañana siguiente, durante el descanso de mediodía Armin buscó el aula de Levi. Se aseguró de perder a Mikasa antes de ir por él ya que no debía enterarse de nada. Sabía que le diría, pero desconocía cómo reaccionaría y lo más preocupante, no estaba en ningún sitio. Logró divisar a la castaña de ayer que hablaba junto con otro estudiante de apariencia más madura. Se acercó captando la atención de todos en el salón, sintiéndose incomodo por todas las miradas que lo seguían.

-¡Oh! Tú eres el de ayer-apuntó la mujer-Perdona por el espectáculo jeje…

-¿Qué espectáculo?-preguntó el chico que se encontraba con ella-

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre con nuestro queridísimo Levi-le respondió-

-Sobre eso… ¿Dónde está él?-preguntó el rubio-

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-preguntó Hanji-

-Pues…estaba en la sala de profesores y me encargaron darle un mensaje-inventó-

-Puedes decirnos a nosotros-respondió el compañero-

-Prefiero decírselo en persona…-se sentía acorralado-

-Um…veras no sabemos dónde está, pero intenta buscar en zonas donde no haya gente-le respondió levantando su pulgar, guiñándole un ojo-

-Gracias…con permiso-se retiró de allí-

Si la indirecta de la castaña era cierta, el lugar donde debía estar sería en la azotea. Y era lo más probable. Cuidando que nadie lo viera, subió los escalones que lo llevarían al techo. Si lo veían subir, de seguro lo regañarían ya que estaba prohibido subir. Pero era muy raro que alguien fuera a revisar, por lo general todos seguían las normas. Abrió la puerta al exterior lentamente, sin hacer ruido y observando si había alguien. Nadie.

-¿Qué buscas?-preguntó una voz cruda desde arriba-

Armin dio un paso hacia afuera, y miró sobre la estructura de la entrada. Sobre ella, se encontraba Levi observándolo con unos ojos fríos y vacíos. Una vez más se preguntó si realmente él era esa persona, pero no había duda de que era él.

-Necesito conversar algo contigo Levi.

-Tch, dile a esos profesores que no fastidien-le dijo entornando los ojos-

-No es eso.

-Um, No tengo por qué escucharte, vuelve las clases están a punto de empezar.

-No iré, hasta hablar contigo-lo retó-

-Entonces perderás todo tu tiempo niño-le respondió y se recostó dejando únicamente sus piernas a la vista-

-Eren-pronunció y Levi se reincorporó de golpe-Vamos hablar sobre Eren.

Escuchar el nombre de ese mocoso, generó una respuesta inmediata en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo sabía sobre ellos? Lo había descubierto. Al pensar en ello, ideo en su mente cómo eliminarlo antes de que lo divulgara, tanto la muerte de la otra noche como de ellos.

-¿Eren?-bajo de su sitio para que bajara la voz-

-Sé lo de ustedes, soy su amigo Armin ¿Por qué desapareciste?

-No sé de qué me hablas-se mantuvo en un tono fluido y relajado para no ser descubierto-

-Levi ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, pero hay mucha gente en este mundo niño, muchas pueden apodarse igual-le respondió molesto-

Armin sacó de su bolsillo un papel guardado en muchos dobles. Lo estiró y se lo mostró. Al verlo, no puedo evitar sorprenderse, era un retrato idéntico de su persona. Lo había creado Eren de eso no había duda, era la técnica de él y fue impactante ver los detalles que hacían de eso una fotografía a grafito.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-le preguntó con un tono mucho más duro-

-No hay duda que a quien busco es a ti. Pero a mí no me debes una explicación-tomó su teléfono y marco un número-¿Eren?

"Eren…" mordió su labio inferior al saber que del otro lado, estaba el castaño.

-Estoy con él…te lo paso-le hablo y extendió su teléfono al azabache-

Fueron segundos donde Levi por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer. La respuesta era sencilla ¿Pero era capaz de hacerlo con él? Sin vacilar, recibió el teléfono y lo llevó a su oreja.

-¿Diga?-preguntó fríamente-

-…Levi…-fue lo único que se escuchó-

-¿Qué quieres?-hablaba mientras observaba al rubio que no entendía la frialdad de las palabras que le decía a su amigo-

-Yo… ¿Qué pasa…? Estaba preocupado ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Hice algo mal? Levi yo…-se escuchaba lo desesperado que se encontraba el castaño-

-Lo siento, pero no sé de qué me estás hablando-apartó el teléfono de si y se lo extendió al rubio-Ten, estoy ocupado.

Armin recibió el teléfono y de inmediato lo puso en su oído.

-¿Eren?-llamó el rubio-

Pero la llamada ya había finalizado. Vio la pantalla de su teléfono pensando en cómo estaría su amigo y antes de que el azabache se fuera lo detuvo.

-No debiste hacer eso-le dijo apretando su teléfono con una de sus manos fuertemente-

-¿Hacer qué?-volteo a verlo-

-¡Hay muchas maneras de decir las cosas! ¡No debiste ser tan cruel! ¡Si no lo querías ves más pudiste ser más suave!-toda su ira se dirigía a Levi y al ver que no se inmutaba, aumentaba cada vez más-

-Oye, deja las cosas como están.

-¿¡Qué!? Eren confió en ti… ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?

-Mocoso de mierda, no sueltes basura si no sabes de lo qué hablas. No entiendes nada, déjame en paz-le respondió con una voz cargada de mucha ira y se fue, dejándolo solo-

Armin se sentía fatal, le había hecho daño a Eren. Quiso ayudarlo a conocer el mundo y a la gente, quiso ayudarlo a encontrar a la persona tan amable con la que decía haber conversado y terminó siendo un completo fracaso. Lo único que consiguió fue lastimarlo permitiéndole conocer a ese ser tan frío e indolente. Tenía rabia, ganas de llorar y gritar, sabía que la culpa no era sólo de él, pero gran parte recaía sobre su persona. Se odiaba tanto, le ocasionó un daño irremediable a quien amaba.

-o-

Ese niño no tenía idea de lo que decía, eso pensaba Levi mientras apuraba el paso alejándose del recinto y maldecía todo a su alrededor. Nunca debió conocerlo, no podía seguir a su lado y lo supo desde el principio. Seguramente le había roto todas las expectativas del hermoso mundo con el que soñaba Eren "Debe ver la realidad, eso le hará bien" pensó tratando de calmarse pero era inútil.

_**Contaminar.**_

_**Aquellos que ya portamos las bacterias de este mundo, no sabemos hacer nada más que contaminar lo puro.**_

_**Todo lo puro se ensucia. **_

_**Pero todo lo sucio no se vuelve puro.**_

Sin pensar más, caminó lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas alejándose del lugar, buscando alejarse de su persona.

-o-

Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía el teléfono por el cual escucho esas palabras de la persona por la que espero tanto tiempo. Como eco, se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Unas frías y crudas palabras… Una punzada en su pecho se agudizaba al pasar los segundos, su cuerpo entero ahora traducía su gran angustia que mantenía consigo, en temblores en todas sus extremidades.

"Ese no era Levi" se dijo.

"Levi está en otro lugar… y cuando le hable no me dirá eso…" se trataba de convencer, pero mientras más lo hacía, más se daba cuenta que sólo se estaba engañando. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y por sus mejillas cayeron finas lágrimas cristalinas que, con el pasar de los segundos se convirtieron en grandes gotones que mojaban sus ropas y manos.

Levi le enseño el mundo, su belleza y… el amor, al mismo tiempo que le enseño que todo eso era una mera fantasía y no existían finales felices.

_**El mundo es cruel…**_

Ese era el verdadero mundo. No aquel con el que soñó y leyó en cuentos. Los libros, libros son. Simples mundos ficticios que relatan una realidad ideal, que nunca existirá. Su padre tenía razón.

Hoy por primera vez, saboreaba la amarga decepción a través de su llanto imparable el cual, trataba de acallar con su almohada y sólo conseguía aumentarlo. Su mundo, se destrozó completamente, tal como un vitral hermoso cayendo en mil trocitos por una roca fría y dura que lo rompió. Esa roca había sido Levi.

"Bienvenido al mundo real" escuchó a su mente burlándose de él.

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Les he traído el nuevo y horroroso capítulo! Puñetazos en 3 2 1… ok talvez me pase con lo de Levi, pero no hay nada que no tenga solución o no? La respuesta a esa pregunta se las dejo a ustedes y se verá en el próximo cap :3 Aunque le destruyeron el mundo feliz a Eren :c **

**El cap de hoy me quedó más corto que lo normal, la verdad es que ya comencé a tener menos tiempo y mi gran yo, cuando tuvo tiempo empezó otro fic más y aquí estoy actualizando tres fics semanales tada… Prometo que el próximo será más larguito, con la mano en el kokoro u-u **

**Sobre las primeras estrofas, es una canción que me motivó a escribir el cap de hoy, se llama Innocence de Halestorm es buena! Y la quise poner ya que en sí, la canción completa son los sentimientos de Levi de comienzo en este fic.**

**Alipon: Muchas gracias tus reviews siempre me matan 3 **

**Kathkolmer: sí :D en realidad ahora se fue todo a la asdf pero bueno :c….muchas gracias 3**

**Hibary: Muchas gracias 3 espero te siga gustando, porque ahora no tiene nada de tranquilo… **

**Brendahachi: Creo que hoy si los hice sufrir… muchas gracias y me alegro que te haya gustado el cap a pesar de que andaba con los ánimos -100 D:**

**Zakury: Creo que me querrás golpear con este cap._. **

**Valepaz1992: ¿A matar a Levi? No :c a pesar de que haya dicho eso…no puedo T-T que el bendito karma haga algo. Muchas gracias espero te siga gustando *-***

**MaryJane: shdjfhsajkl alcancé a leer tu review antes de actualizar y me hiciste feliz 3 muchas gracias por tener mi fic en tus favoritos *3* 3 Bueno ahora Eren…cambio? Pero no pierdas las esperanzas e_é Muchas gracias de verdad aprecio mucho tu respeto *-* 3**

**Traté de responder gran parte de reviews y empezaré hacerlo desde ahora. Muchas gracias a todos quienes leen y dejan sus reviews , me motivan a seguir escribiendo y me hace feliz :) 3 No duden en dejarlo ahora también y cualquier cosa díganmela. **

**Bueno me despido cuídense que tengan un lindo día y nos leemos! 3**


	9. Sumergido

_Capítulo 9_

La multitud reunida en círculo observaba la sanguinaria escena que se llevaba a cabo al centro. De comienzo alentaban e insultaban a los protagonistas de la pelea, pero ahora sólo se mantenían perplejos viendo cómo aquel hombre era mutilado a golpes frente a sus ojos. Nadie se atrevió a detener la pelea, ni el mismo moderador fue capaz de mover un musculo frente a la situación. Farlan acompañado de la pequeña Isabel, se adentraron sin temor al centro del círculo, llamando la atención de todos.

-Levi-llamó el chico un poco asustado-Ya está bien…

Al escucharlo, volteo a verlo con el rostro bañado en sangre de su contrincante que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. Sus ojos vacíos observaron a sus compañeros que se mantenían pasmados a su lado, luego volvieron a ver al hombre en el suelo como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta que ya no se levantaría a luchar.

-Ah, eso fue rápido-hablo sin emoción alguna-

-Ustedes dos, llévenselo todo pero ya váyanse-el animador del evento les lanzó la bolsa de dinero a los pies-¡Es el quinto hombre que deja incapacitado en el suelo, no quiero tener ningún problema con la policía, lárguense!-los echó con temor-

-Hermano vamos…-lo llamó Isabel mientras Farlan recogía la bolsa-

Cuando salieron de allí la gente los miró como si fueran unos monstruos, sobre todo Levi, que no mostraba ninguna gota de compasión hacia los hombres que mutiló hace un momento. Es más, Levi aún no estaba conforme con ello. No era el dinero, ni la atención de la gente lo que deseaba, buscaba destrozar hasta no poder más. Sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos por el sin número de puñetazos que dio y aun no era suficiente. La bestia que llevaba encerrada en su interior estaba suelta y no hallaba como calmarla. La voz de Eren se repetía como dagas en su cabeza y se traducían del mismo modo en el corazón del azabache. Levi caminaba delante de Isabel y Farlan que le seguían el paso a cierta distancia.

-¿Qué le ocurre…?-preguntó la chica en un tono bajo-

-No lo sé-le respondió Farlan-

-Llegó de su escuela así… ¿Le habrán hecho algo?

-Um…-el chico miro la espalda de Levi quien caminaba sin detenerse. No tenía idea de que podría ocurrirle pero estaba muy descontrolado y nunca lo había visto así-

-Ustedes dos-frenó de golpe e azabache haciéndolos parar a su vez-Vamos a repartir eso que traes allí-volteo a ver la bolsa-

-S-sí-afirmó Farlan-

Sin demora, Farlan repartió las ganancias en tres partes iguales. Levi guardo la suma, no menor, de dinero en su bolso y se levantó de donde estaban ubicados.

-¿Hermano?-preguntó extrañada la chica-

-Por ahora me voy-arregló su cosas-

-Levi-llamó el chico captando la atención del pelinegro-Cuídate ¿Quieres?

No obtuvo respuesta. Sus palabras no parecieron influir en nada y temió que cometiera un error en el aterrador estado en la que estaba. Ambos chicos se quedaron preocupados viendo cómo el azabache se perdía entre los callejones de esos lugares.

Aún era de día, el sol recién empezaba a ocultarse y traería con ello la noche. Antes de salir de los barrios bajos, paso por una botillería en busca de cigarrillos y algo que comer. Fue entonces cuando las botellas de alcohol atrajeron su atención sin querer hacerlo. Sólo venía por cigarrillos además, siempre aborreció el hedor a esas cosas y otras más, entonces, ¿Por qué se veía tan atraído por ellas?

Dudó unos segundos que no fueron mayores, cuando ya tuvo tres botellas consigo. No sabía qué hacía, pero de todas formas le daba igual. Era algo normal.

Regresar más temprano podría tal vez ayudarlo a no encontrar a ese hombre en la casa, o eso pensaba Levi que al llegar, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Al entrar a su casa, pudo ver como un bulto en el pasillo se movía ante el ruido de su llegada. Keny se encontraba con una pequeña bolsa de metanfetamina a su lado, en un estado completamente drogado. Ya había echado el ojo sobre el azabache quien, en un intento de indiferencia al estado de su padre, fue detenido por un empujón sin aviso que lo impactó contra la pared. Ese hombre era capaz de ver puntos ciegos en Levi que aún no podía preverlos con certeza.

-¿Llegas y no saludas a tu padre? Bicho asqueroso-escupió a un costado generando una reacción de desagrado en Levi-

-¿Quieres jugar a la familia ahora?-le sonrió en sarcasmo-

Antes de responderle de alguna forma, se percató del contenido de las bolsas que traía su hijo, algo que él adoraba mucho y conseguía a toda costa.

-Veo que te estás haciendo hombre Levi ¿También tienes una ramera en algún lado? O…-acercó sus labios al oído del azabache-¿Debería prestarte una cómo la otra vez?

-No quiero tu basura viejo de mierda-lo alejó con fuerza con fuerte rechazo a sus palabras-

Pasó por el lado de Keny con el fin de esfumarse de allí lo más pronto posible, pero nuevamente fue detenido por el hombre. No era un hombre corpulento, ni con aspecto de luchador profesional, sin embargo, esos índices son erróneos cuando se habla de gente sádica. Si de algún lado Levi aprendió a luchar como lo hacía de costumbre, fue en su propio hogar desde pequeño.

Sin poder esquivar al desenfrenado de su padre, sus cabellos fueron jalados y su rostro fue a dar contra la muralla sintiendo como sus encías derramaban sangre a los segundos del impacto. No se detuvo a lamentar el golpe, sabía muy bien cómo jugar y pudo reaccionar a tiempo al próximo ataque de Keny, esquivó los golpes que venían hacía a él y golpeo el estómago ajeno con un fuerte puñetazo. Al instante, plantó una fuerte patada en una de sus canillas que lo hizo derrumbarse de su posición. Aprovechando la instancia, sostuvo sus cosas con fuerzas para subir a su habitación, no obstante, Keny fue más rápido y lo agarró propinándole una fuerte paliza sin dejarlo reaccionar.

No había lugar para la clemencia allí, si no encontraba la forma de liberarse, sería golpeado por Keny hasta que se desmallara y aun así nada le aseguraría que después de ello se detendría.

_**En el mundo él único que puede ayudarte, eres tú.**_

Pudo sostener uno de los brazos de Keny y apartarlo lejos. Un paso en falso y sería capturado de nuevo, no había oportunidad para equivocarse. Se levantó sin vacilar y le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro, escuchándose el sonido de la nariz siendo quebrada acompañada de un fuerte grito. Corrió a su habitación donde podría liberarse de esa bestia. Logró llegar y cerrar la puerta con seguros para que no entrara. Gritos y golpes se escuchaban del otro lado, Levi observaba como la puerta se deformaba por los golpes que recibía simultáneamente, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre que manchó su camisa negra. Hizo una mueca asqueado y se deshizo de ella.

Los golpes y gritos cesaron en un rato, los colegas de Keny habían llegado y bajo por ellos. Levi se encontraba únicamente con sus pantalones ajustados y el dorso desnudo sobre su lecho. Miró el interior de las bolsas y extrajo el alcohol y cigarrillos, abrió la botella dejando escapar ese aroma tan familiar que estaba a punto de probar por primera vez. Observo la botella con un cigarrillo en sus manos, preguntándose una vez más cuál era el fin de ello, pero no había ningún motivo en especial, sólo abandonar el mundo por un momento. Incluso si debía a recurrir a métodos lamentables como ese.

_**Olvidar…**_

Sin preocuparse del sabor, tomo un gran sorbo directo de la botella. La primera sensación fue un fuerte ardor que recorrió su garganta y estómago, pero fue acostumbrándose a medida que tomaba. Sorbo tras sorbo, siendo intercalado con cigarrillos Levi fue perdiendo la conciencia hasta quedarse dormido.

-o-

-¡Rata acércate!-llamó una voz ronca-

-¿Papá…?-se asomó el pequeño-

Un pequeño niño azabache, entró a la habitación donde el hombre que lo llamaba compartía con varias personas. Tomando su distancia de las personas, el niño avanzó, no eran gente común y corriente pero estaba acostumbrado a ellos, además, si no respondía al llamado de su padre sería castigado.

Sus rasgos y su tierna piel de porcelana llamaban la atención de todos, era una criatura muy bella para sólo tener cuatro años.

-¿…?-observó el menor al hombre que se hallaba al lado de una mujer prácticamente desnuda-

-Él es ¿Te gusta?-le preguntó el hombre a la muchacha a su costado-

-Es tan pequeño-sonrió la chica, mas su sonrisa no reflejaba ternura-¿Estás seguro Keny?

-Sí, sí, adelante enséñale a la rata a ser un hombre-movió su mano en aprobación mientras sacaba una bolsita de droga de sus bolsillos-

La mujer caminó hacia el pequeño quien se estremeció un poco al verla venir. Le tendió la mano y lo llevó a un rincón de la habitación donde todos se encontraban. El rostro de la mujer lo observó lujuriosamente y se agacho para quedar a la altura del menor.

-¿Levi cierto?-le preguntó la mujer recorriendo con sus ojos el pequeño cuerpo que tenía de frente, soltando una risa-Eres todo un hombrecito.

Levi sintió cómo la mano de la mujer tocaba su entrepierna haciéndolo retroceder, pero, cercado por las paredes no pudo moverse más y la observó aterrado.

-Oh, no seas tímido pequeño-se acercó más al azabache-

Las manos de la mujer jugaban con el pequeño cuerpo del menor, quien aclamaba por ayuda al no poder hacer nada contra esa bestia que lo asechaba. Sentía los labios de la extraña mujer sobre su piel, sus ropas siendo quitadas y la risas que escapaban de los labios que lo recorrían.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Papá, papá! –Aclamaba por ayuda-

Las personas voltearon en su dirección, máscaras completamente negras que sólo tenían grandes sonrisas dibujadas en ellas. Se escuchaban risas en aumento, risas de hombres, de su padre, más mujeres y la más notable, la risa de la mujer que lo acosaba.

Desesperado y asustado, no hallaba qué hacer. La mujer ya había jugado con todo rincón de su cuerpo, sus ojos ya no daban para más lágrimas, los gritos de ayuda no inmutaban a nadie y continuar así no haría nada. Y entonces, a centímetros de él, llegó una botella de cerveza que impactó contra la muralla y calló destrozada, estiró su temblorosa mano hacia el brillante trozo de vidrio y lo agarró con fuerzas…

-o-

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, su cabeza daba vueltas y la oscuridad lo tenía aturdido. Estaba en su habitación, completamente solo sobre su cama. La botella de alcohol estaba completamente vacía y la segunda iba a la mitad. Estaba ebrio y seguramente continuaba así. Recuerdos desagradables lo invadían a través del sueño y continuaban aún despierto. Risas, rostros, olores, él había terminado igual de lamentable que esas basuras que tanto aborrecía, pero él no era muy distinto a ellos.

En medio de todo ese infierno que lo atacaba en medio de la noche, un ángel llegó a apaciguar por unos instantes el conflicto que traía consigo. Eren y sus sonrisas, era más que suficiente para dar una tregua a ese desagradable infierno.

-Eren…-llamó en un susurró, desvaneciéndose nuevamente sobre su cama-

-o-

A lo lejos, Eren podía oír como una voz familiar lo llamaba. Lentamente abrió sus hinchados ojos percatándose de quien lo llamaba. Su hermana se hallaba a su lado, le había preparado y traído el desayuno. Hoy no había escuela y sería cuidado por ella.

-¿Eren? Tus ojos…-acercó su mano a Eren notando lo hinchados que estaban-

-Estoy bien-apartó su mano, enderezándose en su cama-

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? Debemos llamar a…

-¡Estoy bien deja de fastidiarme!-interrumpió con ira-

La chica quedó impactada por la actitud de Eren, jamás había respondido así de agresivo, sólo respaldaba su presentimiento de que algo le ocurría. Le insistió en el tema, pero el castaño se mostró muy agresivo llegando al punto, de lanzarle el desayuno por la cabeza mientras la ahuyentaba de su habitación.

Se encerró en su habitación asegurando que no quería nada y a nadie. Hubo un instante donde Mikasa continuo insistiendo del otro lado, rogando entrar y ayudarlo, pero no dio resultado y la muchacha se fue. Cuando ya estuvo lo bastante solo, abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a llorar. La noche anterior lloró hasta quedarse dormido y cuando despertó, recordó las crueles palabras de Levi y no pudo evitar reaccionar así con su hermana. No quería nada con nadie y tampoco quería continuar llorando.

Observó todos esos cuadros que tenía en su habitación, todos esos mundos que había soñado y resultaron ser sólo eso, sueños. Ira, decepción y tristeza, todo junto lo invadieron y empezó a romperlos todos. Uno por uno, los rompía, los lanzaba contra la pared y los pisaba, así como Levi lo hizo consigo. Tomó uno, al cual no pudo hacerle nada, era el primer cuadro que Levi tomó y halago. Quiso romperlo con más fuerzas, hacerlo desaparecer como ningún otro, pero no pudo.

Fue entonces cuando una fuerte punzada en el corazón lo detuvo por completo. Se arrodillo para respirar despacio y con calma. El dolor incrementaba, debía calmarse. Esto no estaba bien, no había presenciado una recaída desde hace muchos años y esto parecía ser una.

-o-

El sonido del teléfono del rubio lo despertó. Era de mañana y Mikasa lo estaba llamando, sabía el motivo.

-¿Mikasa…?-contestó con una voz somnolienta-

-Armin, Eren está mal, no sé qué le ocurre pero me echó de su habitación y ha estado haciendo un alboroto-relataba desesperadamente-

-¿Llamaste a tu padre?-preguntó el rubio-

-Sí, pero no ha contestado. Debes venir, de seguro Eren te escuchará a ti-rogó la chica-

-Iré, sólo espérame un poco… debo levantarme.

-Sí, claro. Gracias Armin-cortó la llamada-

Estaba tan desesperada, que no pudo siquiera pedir una disculpa por haberlo despertado. Se levantó para prepararse. Iba a ir más tarde ya que, pensaba que Eren estaría deprimido y querría su espacio a solas para llorar. Se equivocó. Eren había reaccionado de una manera más explosiva, que no esperaba que se presentara tan pronto pero si no hacían algo podría ser perjudicial para su salud.

De camino llamó varias veces al teléfono de Eren encontrándose con el buzón de mensajes. No estaba disponible o lo más seguro era que él mismo lo apagara. Al llegar, Mikasa lo recibió al instante, no hubo necesidad de tocar el timbre ya que estaba atenta a su llegada.

Subieron a la habitación del castaño y ya no se escuchaba el alboroto que describió la chica. Tocaron la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Una vez más llamaron a Eren y nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Ambos chicos se preocuparon y aunque intentaran entrar, la puerta se hallaba con llave. Como último recurso, antes de recurrir a la fuerza bruta, Armin pidió que lo dejara solo a ver si así conseguía algo y una vez solo, llamo una vez más:

-Eren, estoy solo déjame entrar-rogó con una voz suave-

Nada nuevamente. Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Mikasa en cuanto la puerta se abrió levemente. Armin la abrió y se adentró cerrándola nuevamente. La dimensión de la escena en esa habitación, dejo en evidencia el daño que le ocasionó a su amigo. Todos sus cuadros y materiales de pintura estaban esparcidos en trozos en toda la habitación. Trató de no ser muy obvio en cuanto a sus sentimientos y con mucho valor miró a Eren que mantenía la mirada gacha.

-Nos tenían preocupado…-declaró en un tono suave para no agredir a su amigo. Esperó respuesta del castaño pero este se limitaba a observar el suelo sin mover ni un solo musculo-Eren…lo siento tanto…-se animó a pedir perdón-

-Todo lo que me mantuvo aferrado a este mundo, era mentira…-balbuceo captando la atención de su amigo-Solo en una habitación por años… luchaba para conocer el mundo que retrataba en mis cuadros. Hace unos minutos sentí que mi corazón dejaría de funcionar…

Al escuchar eso de su amigo, la piel se le erizó. Eren había tenido una recaída después de tanto tiempo… Pudo haber terminado mal, el fin de su frágil vida todo por un error de su parte. No pudo decir nada, ni crear nuevos sentimientos de odio hacia su persona ya que, el temor de haberlo perdido dominaba todo su ser.

-Pensé que daba lo mismo y aun así…-apretó sus puños con fuerzas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-Yo luche en ese momento para no apartarme de este mundo-confesó con una voz desgarradora-

No tuvo palabras para dedicarle, incluso las palabras no serían capaz de llegar hacia Eren. Se acercó al castaño y apoyó el rostro ajeno sobre su hombro mientras lo abrazaba con fuerzas. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Eren agitado por el llanto, tratando de recuperar el aliento entre sollozos y sin poder soportarlo más, acompañó las lágrimas de su amigo.

Estuvieron un buen rato desahogándose. No le pidió a Eren que le diera detalles ni nada por el estilo, poco a poco se fue calmando sin tocar el tema. Cuando ya estuvo más calmado, de su bolso extrajo una caja blanca de cartón y la extendió a su amigo.

-Supongo que aún no desayunas-le entregó la caja-

-Esto es…-abrió la caja-Pastel de chocolate…no puedo comer, me lo tienen prohibido.

-Lo sé, pero es una ocasión especial. Lo compartiremos. Recuerdo que te gustaba mucho el pastel de chocolate-le sonrió-

-Sí, mi madre solía traerme cuando iba de compras…-una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cargando con ella la ternura de sus recuerdos-

Comieron el pastel juntos y después ordenaron el gran desastre a su alrededor. En ningún momento Eren se arrepintió de alguno de sus cuadros o materiales. Mikasa pudo entrar a la hora de almuerzo, Armin le indicó que no tocara el tema y aunque le fue difícil, no dijo nada y los invitó al comedor almorzar. Pudieron entablar una conversación jovial sin mayor problema de parte del castaño.

Pasaron la tarde juntos hasta que llegó el padre de ambos chicos con gran apuro. Estuvo feliz al ver que sus dos hijos se encontraban bien, la llamada de Mikasa le dio un gran susto y apenas pudo corrió de regreso a casa. Pero su rostro no tardo en cambiar al notar la presencia de Armin, últimamente no toleraba ni un poco la presencia del chico y este temía que tarde o temprano lo apartara de la vida de Eren.

-Les pediré a ambos que se retiren. Armin-fijo su mirada en el chico-Ya es tarde.

-Lo sé señor, me iré de inmediato-respondió humilde y juntó sus cosas para retirarse-Nos vemos Eren.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación dejando al señor Jaeger junto a su hijo a solas. El hombre se acercó a su hijo y lo tomo por los hombros. El hombre que siempre le advirtió del mundo se encontraba justo frente de él, tuvo unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y decirle que siempre tuvo toda la razón, que se había equivocado y nunca más volvería hacerlo, pero se detuvo por dos certezas de las cuales si podía estar seguro.

La primera, si su padre se enteraba que tuvo contacto con el mundo exterior con la ayuda de Armin y de cierto modo Mikasa, los alojería de él y no se imaginaba que más podría hacer. Y segundo, si antes luchó, fue porque aun quería vivir. Vivir para conocer ese mundo cruel del exterior y no vivir engañado, luchar y hacerse más fuerte, ese era su nuevo motivo por el cual lucho en la mañana.

-Eren, debo controlarte ve a la otra habitación-le ordenó retirándose de allí-

-Sí padre-asintió-

Como ordenó su padre, fue sin retraso a la habitación donde su padre tenía sus materiales para revisar su salud. Se sentó en la camilla de siempre, fue examinado y su padre extrajo de su brazo una muestra de sangre que llevó al microscopio. Mientras se encargaba de la muestra y hacía varias pruebas con ella, Eren se ponía más nervioso. Rogaba que no encontrara nada que delatara su pequeño ataque de la mañana.

-¿Comiste algo dulce?-le preguntó mientras observaba un pequeño trozo de papel-

-Eh… ¿Qué? N-no…-respondió nervioso-

-Extraño, tu nivel de azúcar no tendría por qué estar aumentado, pero lo está-volteo a observarlo-

-…-sentir la calculadora mirada de su padre sobre él, no le permitía decir más mentiras-Un poco de pastel de chocolate…-confesó desviando la mirada-

Su padre se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia su hijo. El pequeño que lo sintió cerca, se agacho como un perro asustado esperando algún castigo, pero sintió la gran mano de su padre dando suaves golpecitos en su cabeza.

-¿Quién te dio eso?-preguntó persuasivamente-

-Y-yo lo pedí…pero fue poco, lo prometo-se excusó el menor-

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tus cuadros?

-¿Eh?-abrió sus ojos en asombro mientras observaba confuso a su padre que cambio el tema abruptamente-No me gustaban…

-¿Seguro? Tú siempre adoraste tus cuadros ¿Me estas ocultando algo?-acercó su rostro al de su hijo-

-…Nada…-respondió nervioso-

La dulce mano que tenía sobre su cabeza, bajo lentamente rosando su rostro, cuello y hombros hasta llegar a sus brazos. Oprimió con fuerza ambos brazos del menor, mientras fijaba su vacía mirada en los asustados y sorprendidos ojos de su hijo.

-Cualquier cosa, debes decírmela Eren. Soy el único en el cual puedes confiar, el único que te cuidará y protegerá con su vida-le hablaba directo a los ojos mientras sumaba más presión en sus manos-No tienes a nadie más que a mí Eren.

-M-me duele…-respondió con su voz temblorosa producto del miedo que sentía-

Relajo sus manos y acarició los brazos de su hijo que aún se encontraba asustado. El hombre cambio de golpe su actitud y ahora le sonreía como un padre cálido, el castaño no entendía el fuerte contraste de sus dos estados y se mantuvo en silencio.

-Te suministraré una nueva inyección ¿De acuerdo?-se separó de su hijo para tomar la dosis en un pequeño frasco-

-Sí…

-o-

No se levantó ninguno de los dos días en los cuales no tenía clases. Fue tanto así, que recién hoy antes de partir a la escuela pasó a comer un gran desayuno de camino. Su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a la baja ingiera de alimentos y la gran cantidad de alcohol que consumió no le dio mayor problema una vez que paso el efecto.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, miró hacia todos lados asegurándose de no toparse con el niño que era amigo de Eren. Si continuaba insistiendo, tendría que tomar otras medidas para hacerle entender que ya no quería nada con ese mocoso. Y como si la vida jugara con él, antes de poder siquiera acercarse al edificio donde se encontraba su salón, se encontró con el chico rubio que venía en su dirección. Siguió avanzando como si no ocurriera nada, pero el rubio se interpuso en su camino de una manera muy desafiante a la cual no acostumbraba ver en la gente.

-¿Estás ciego? Muévete-frunció el ceño-

-Escúchame una vez más y prometo dejarte en paz-le propuso desafiante Armin quien no dejaba pasar al azabache que intentaba escabullirse-

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque no tienes idea de lo insistente que puedo llegar a ser-le desafió con la mirada-

Levi debía admitir que ese niño tenía agallas, pese a su apariencia de enclenque y afeminado tenía una gran determinación.

-Sé breve-aceptó su propuesta-

-Lo seré. No creo que…-fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono que sonó de improvisto. Armin extrajo de su bolsillo el aparató lo que generó molestia de parte de Levi-Perdón, debo contestar…

-Tch, hazlo ya-volteo su rostro-

-Sí…-puso el teléfono en su oído- ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿¡Qué ocurrió con Eren!?

"Eren" reaccionó al instante que escuchó su nombre y regreso su mirada sobre el rubio. Armin se veía mal, sus ojos abiertos como platos y sus manos temblorosas. Algo le había ocurrido al castaño y de tan sólo pensarlo su corazón se detuvo, y esperó por más información.

-¡Por favor contacten a su padre! ¡Iré enseguida!-su voz se escuchaba desesperada. Cortó la llamada y se quedó petrificado observando a la nada-

-Oye, ¿Qué mierda le ocurrió a ese mocoso?-preguntó tratando de ocultar su preocupación-

-E-eren tuvo un ataque…y su habitación está bajo llave, nadie puede entrar….-respondió temblorosamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-

_**Continuará…**_

_**Tarde pero llegó y finalizando el cap con un final así, bueno creo que le da más emoción a la historia :3 Ahora a rezar para que Eren esté bien…(cadena de oración para Eren okno) Perdonen la demora una vez más… creo que desde ahora no podre actualizar siempre a la fecha, debido a que estoy ocupada con los estudios, pero trataré de demorarme lo menos posible y en cuanto a atrasos son sólo días no más pero igual les informo :c Espero les haya gustado el cap y bueno espero no haberles destrozado el kokoro... pero todo será recompensado :D **_

_**Hoy no responderé reviews vengo corriendo a publicar el cap :c pero todos sus reviews me dan ánimos y me hacen muy feliz! Muchas veces me sacan risas también y se los agradezco bastante porque de verdad hay ocasiones donde necesitaba mucho reírme 3 **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos sus reviews, a quienes leen y siguen la historia espero les siga gustando. Cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bienvenida :3 Cuídense mucho y nos leemos besos 3**_


	10. Volviendo a respirar

_Capítulo 10 _

"E-eren tuvo un ataque..."

Fue lo último que escucho y sus piernas comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad. Estaba seguro que el rubio le gritó cuando el comenzó a correr, pero no escuchó nada. Llevaba más de la mitad de camino recorrido y se preguntaba qué demonios hacia corriendo como un loco desenfrenado hacia la casa de Eren. No debía acercarse, además ¿Acaso no le daba igual el niño? Si era así, ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, vio la gran casa y a su vez, el recinto vecino en el cual cometió el crimen. No se preocupó por ello y de un salto, dio al otro lado del portón. Esta vez no tomó ninguna medida de precaución, sólo quería llegar a la habitación del menor enseguida. Escaló la muralla y pudo ver como el gran ventanal que daba a la habitación de Eren, para su suerte, estaba abierta. Dio un brinco y se adentró aceleradamente a la habitación esperando lo peor.

-¡Eren!-gritó al entrar-

-¿…Levi…?-el menor lo miró perplejo-

-o-

-Bien…una cosa más…-Armin marcó un número en su teléfono-Buenos días ¿Señora Khaler?

-Buenos días Armin ¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó la mujer sorprendida por la repentina llamada-

-Nada en especial, la verdad, quería hacerle unas pequeñas preguntas para un trabajo. Si me permite y tiene tiempo quisiera hacerle un par de preguntas… quiero que usted sea mi modelo jeje-solicitó el rubio con una voz tierna-

-¡Claro! Me halaga que me escoja a mí-se escuchó una risita por el teléfono-

"Espero que esto sí sea lo correcto…Eren" pensó borrando su sonrisa del rostro.

-o-

Era confuso para Levi, no había nadie con algún ataque u otro problema a grandes dimensiones. Al contrario, Eren parecía recién salido de la ducha, con sus pantalones y el torso descubierto, listo para ponerse su camisa. Era una trampa. Calló en la trampa de un maldito mocoso. Al percatarse de eso, enfureció, el castaño continuaba perplejo observándolo y por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Levi…?-avanzó confuso, estirando una mano tierna que buscaba tocarlo-

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder-

Y en el momento que pronunció su palabra, Eren empuño su delicada mano y frunció el ceño con mucha ira. Sus tiernos ojos reflejaban su malestar pero no podían impedir las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-le gritó dejando al azabache bastante sorprendido-¡Vienes a burlarte de mí! ¡Vete!-tomó un libro sobre la cama y se lo lanzó-

Levi lo esquivó, era un simple libro sin embargo, le sorprendía verlo así ¿Era esa su verdadera naturaleza? No, él creo esos sentimientos en él.

-¡FUERA!-gritó más fuerte y seguido a ello, apretó su pecho-Gh…-se quejó-

-Eren…-avanzó lentamente hacia él-

-¡No te acerques!

No logró llegar a él, antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, la puerta se abrió y se escondió bajo la cama del castaño. Sintió llegar a una mujer, estaba perdido, lo delatarían.

-¿Eren qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto grito?-preguntó preocupada-

-Nada…un insecto…-mintió-

-¿Quieres que lo saque por ti?-se adentró más a la habitación pero Eren se interpuso-

-No, ya no está y si vuelve lo echaré…

-Bueno…Cualquier cosa estaré abajo-acarició la mejilla del castaño y salió cerrando la puerta-

-Ya se fue-cambió a un tono grave para dirigirse a Levi-

Levi salió de su escondite y volvió a verlo. Esta vez estaba llorando mientras mordía su labio y mantenía su mirada irritada. Esta vez de grandes zancadas llegó al lado de Eren antes de que pudiera apartarlo.

-¡Ya te dije…!-no pudo continuar hablando-

Los brazos de Levi lo rodearon con fuerzas antes de que pudiera terminar, estaba tan frustrado, con tanta rabia y varios sentimientos más que no lograron ser más fuertes que lo deseos de estar en los brazos de Levi.

-¿Por qué…?-preguntó el menor entre sollozos-

-Lo siento-se disculpó Levi con sinceridad-Lo siento-lo estrechó más fuerte-

Sin reprimirse, el castaño correspondió el abrazo y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Levi mientras descargaba todo su llanto, procurando que no se escuchara.

Sin soltar al menor, Levi avanzó a la puerta para cerrarla. Sí esa señora volvía a entrar sería un problema. Suspiró fuerte, negándose al propósito de olvidar al pequeño que tuvo en mente. Había sido atrapado por esa persona y ya era tarde para escapar. Mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que Eren se fuera para siempre, no pudo controlarse. La muerte era frecuente en su vida, ver morir y matar gente era algo que sabía llevar muy bien, y hasta, se convirtió normal. La muerte de Eren no era lo mismo.

-Te odio-susurró el castaño-

-Yo también-respondió Levi. Debido a la preocupación del momento no se percató que estaba abrazando el torso desnudo de Eren. Se separó de él, con un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas- Será mejor que te pongas algo-volteo su rostro, manteniendo su mirada neutra-

-¡Sí!-respondió enteramente avergonzado y se puso su camisa-

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tus cuadros?-preguntó al percatarse que la habitación estaba vacía-

-Los rompí-respondió tajantemente-¿Por qué te fuiste?-volteo a verlo-¿Y por qué volviste?

-No lo entenderías.

-¡Levi!-frunció el ceño- Yo estaba muy preocupado… creí que me odiabas-mordió su labio inferior-

-Tu amigo Armin, me tendió una trampa y termine aquí-metió sus manos en los bolsillos-

-Pero no respondiste mi primera pregunta… ¿Por qué?

"Tenía miedo" esa era la verdad pero no la admitiría.

-No quería lastimarte.

-¿Lastimarme? ¿Así me vez? ¿Como un maldito enfermo al cual no puedes tratar como tu igual?-respondió a medida que subía el tono de su voz-

-Eren-le miró-Estás enfermo.

-¡Lo sé!-respondió enojado-

-Entonces no lo niegues. Hay que cuidarte, pero no te veo como un inferior.

Las palabras de Levi se le hacían tan raras a Eren, pero tenía toda la razón. No podía negarse a su realidad y era lo que estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo. Él necesitaba de cuidados, necesitaba medicamentos y exámenes casi todas las semanas, pero Levi era capaz de tratarlo como un igual. Pese a ello, no podía aceptar el hecho que se haya ido por querer cuidarlo. Trató de hacerlo decir algo más, pero se negó en todos sus intentos.

La felicidad que le trajo con su regreso era irremplazable y todo se debía gracias a Armin. Nunca podría recompensárselo. Pero, ¿Se iría de nuevo? No sabía que esperar de él. Nada le aseguraba que volvería, ya lo había hecho ¿Por qué no de nuevo?

-¿Te volverás a ir?-respondió con su mirada sombría-

-No.

-¿Cómo sé que eso es verdad?-respondió desconfiado-

Levi llevó sus manos al cuello y desabrochó un collar a su alrededor. Avanzó hacia el menor y lo abrochó en su cuello. Eren se inquietó un poco al sentirlo cerca pero luego observo la placa que colgaba del collar que recibió.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó mientras lo observaba curioso-

-Es importante, así que debo volver por él-le aseguró mirándolo a los ojos-

Pudo percatarse cómo los ojos de Eren se humedecían y de ellos caían lagrimas que no pudieron ser retenidas. Era hermoso hasta cuando lloraba, pensaba Levi, quien hizo una semi sonrisa al verlo. No había cambiado esa faceta tan transparente en él. Nuevamente, el calor y el palpitar que sólo ese niño lograba provocar.

Arriesgarse por una persona, reaccionar por una persona, cambiar por una persona, cuidar a una persona antes que a ti, velar por su sonrisa y que tan sólo su compañía sea suficiente para brindarte ese calor especial.

¿Esto era amar?

Sus manos se movieron por sí solas a tomar el rostro de Eren.

Al momento que sintió las manos de Levi tomar su rostro y con sus dedos secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, su corazón empezó a palpitar, sus mejillas a enrojecer y sus manos a temblar.

Cortando la distancia que los separaba, atrajo el rostro del castaño hacia el suyo sin despegar sus ojos de los aguamarina del joven. El menor nunca cerró sus ojos y se apoderó nuevamente de los labios del chico, recordando cómo esa noche la luz de luna iluminaba su rostro avergonzado y sus cabellos siendo revoloteados por la brisa nocturna. Saboreo los labios del chico varias veces, pero notó que el menor no reaccionaba, al contrario, tenía su mandíbula tan tensa que sus labios estaban completamente sellados. Abrió sus ojos para verificar que ocurría. Eren estaba con sus parpados cerrados con fuerza y además, no respiraba.

-Abre la boca Eren y respira-le ordenó con sus labios pegados a los suyos-

-Uhm….-hizo un sonido parecido a un disgusto, pero de nerviosismo, y abrió lentamente su boca, recuperando a su vez el oxígeno-

Levi no esperó e introdujo su lengua en el mismo instante que el castaño separó sus labios. Sintió como la lengua del menor se retrajo ante la sorpresa y nueva sensación, pero no tardó en obligarlo a que se acostumbrara. El momento lo llevó descender sus manos y las llevó a la nuca de Eren para que no escapara. Luego de unos minutos lo soltó y se miraron.

-Eres un bebe-se burló Levi-

-No…-respondió molesto, pero debido al beso aún estaba aturdido-¿Está mal hacer esto?

-¿Qué crees tú?

-Me siento raro…pero bien-sonrió ruborizado-¿Puedo…hacerlo otra vez…?

Eren acabaría por darle un infarto a él, pensaba Levi. No pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura al verlo así. Le temía a esto, pero decidió dejarse atrapar por él, le tomó de las manos y besó sus labios con dulces besos superficiales mientras lo empujaba con ellos hacia su lecho. Lo recostó en la cama, con su cabeza en la cabecera y él se recostó a su lado. Con ambos recostados en sus costados y de frente, Levi continuaba depositando besos cortos buscando estimular el deseo de Eren. Obteniendo lo que quería, el castaño buscó entrar con su lengua en la boca de Levi pero este se adelantó e ingresó primero.

Con sus manos entrelazadas, experimentaban y jugaban con sus bocas a través de sus lenguas y labios. Sus cuerpos reaccionaron por sí solos y cada vez se hallaban más cerca, sus piernas se entrelazaban, sus pechos se acercaban y sus manos acariciaban sus rostros, nuca, cuello y cabellos.

Fue Levi quien detuvo el momento, ya que pudo sentir como su cuerpo, más precisamente su parte inferior, comenzaba a reaccionar. Era Eren, pero el mal sabor que tenía de esas sensaciones no le dejaba continuar. Era asqueroso. Su estómago se revolvía al rememorar esas repugnantes imágenes y le daban ganas de vomitar.

Eren respiraba con dificultad. Fue un momento muy largo en cual estuvieron besándose, pero su respiración era muy irregular y lo asustó.

-¿Eren estás bien?-se apoyó en su antebrazo sobre la cama para observarlo mejor-

-Sí... suelo fatigarme muy fácilmente y sufrir de arritmias-hizo una pausa para respirar- A veces las sufro con mayor frecuencia y mayor intensidad, perdóname.

-Disculpa, tendré más cuidado-acarició el rostro colorado del castaño-

-¡Eren! ¿Bajarás almorzar?-preguntó una mujer a fuerte voz desde lejos-

Ambos se sorprendieron al percatarse de todo el tiempo que estuvieron jugueteando juntos. Había pasado tan rápido, como cosa de minutos. Levi debía irse.

-Me iré por ahora-se levantó de la cama-

-Espera…-le tomó del chaleco del uniforme. Su mirada se veía preocupada-

-Volveré esta noche.

-¿Lo harás?

-Ya te dije que debo volver por eso-apunto el collar-¿Te doy mi número?

-Tienes otro teléfono…-se desanimó-

-No lo haré de nuevo-juró-

Aceptando, intercambiaron números y escondieron el teléfono de Eren. Levi prometió volver esa noche y que respondería sus mensajes y llamadas. Pero la seguridad no la tenía y antes de bajar mando un mensaje para verificar que el número seguía vigente.

"_Vuelve pronto" _Escribió.

Respuesta:

"_Come toda tu comida"_

Sonrió al leer. Ahora podía estar más seguro en que volvería.

-o-

La tarde la paso donde siempre, en los barrios bajos con sus compañeros. Como no se comunicó en esos días que estuvo encerrado en su habitación, tanto Farlan como Isabel preguntaron mucho. Pero pudo soportar eso producto del ánimo que traía consigo de la casa de Eren. Hecho que no fue desapercibido y fue un gran alivio para los chicos.

Ese día, no participaron en ninguna apuesta de peleas ni conflicto. Dado al incidente del otro día, preferían dejarlo por hoy y Levi tampoco había mostrado interés en participar en algo. Se dedicaron a estar juntos en la casa de Isabel y Farlan pero al llegar, Levi la encontró tan sucia que los obligó a limpiar bajo sus órdenes.

-Si hubiéramos previsto que Levi vendría…habríamos limpiado mejor-refunfuñó Farlan sosteniendo una escoba-

-Eres un cerdo, eso es lo que pasa-insultó Isabel-

-¿Qué? La señorita que come ramen y deja los envases esparcidos en todos lados eres tú…

-¡No es cierto!-respondió empuñando un puño-

-Ustedes dos-llamó Levi-¿Alguna vez limpiaron la ducha…?-preguntó Levi con un rostro que reflejaba el estado de la ducha-

Ambos chicos tuvieron miedo de responder, Levi daba miedo. Pero no había escapatoria la hora de la limpieza y charla sobre las bacterias había llegado.

La noche ya había llegado y Levi fue muy puntual en irse. Poder visitar el cielo antes del infierno era lo que le daba vida y no abandonaría más. No cometería más errores. Sin embargo, si quería permanecer a su lado tendría que contarle la verdad, y cuando eso ocurriera ¿Cómo reaccionaría? No podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, las dudas de Eren aumentarían y tendría que dar respuesta, no quería mentirle.

Al llegar a la calle donde vivía Eren, pudo distinguir una silueta familiar que se encontraba apoyado con su espalda en la pared. La silueta volteo a su dirección y saludó con una mano.

-Hola Levi-saludó alzando una mano-

-Hola-se limitó a responder-Buena actuación la de hoy Armin-alabó en sarcasmo-

-Sí y comprobé lo que quería-la respuesta provoco un disgusto en Levi-Eren estaba feliz…-sonrió-

-Uhm.

-Lo amas-afirmó y clavó su mirada la de Levi -Yo también lo amo.

Un largo silencio tomó lugar entre ambos. Si también lo amaba, ¿Con qué propósito los junto? ¿Era esto un truco sucio? Desconfiaba Levi de Armin quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Pero perdí, no me escogió a mí-sonrió sombríamente- Quería verlo feliz y creo que lo logré…

-¿Vienes a dar lastima o qué?-respondió tajante-

-Vengo a ofrecerte un trato, más bien, un plan.

-¿Qué quieres?

Armin le contó resumidamente sobre el padre de Eren, de sus actitudes con su hijo debido a su enfermedad y cómo el chico vivía amarrado a él. Le habló también de Mikasa, cubriendo su carácter sobreprotector con el amor que sentía hacia Eren y el mismo ejemplo que recibió de su padre adoptivo. Un breve relato familiar donde Levi no hallaba su finalidad.

-Él no puede continuar allí. Debe tomar una vida normal en lo posible…

-Lo sé.

-Vamos a enseñarle el exterior a Eren…

_**Continuará…**_

**Para todos los que se asustaron por el "ataque de Eren" ¡Aleluya! Nunca ocurrió nada :D todo fue un plan del malvado de Armin no mío así que los golpes van para él. El cap de hoy me quedo más corto pero bueno, mi imaginación anda con crisis. Espero que les guste y prometo que el próximo será más largo :3 **

**Hoy respondo reviews :D**

**Meli: Muchas gracias! 3 Por todo c: Y no te preocupes Eren esta vivito y coleando jeje Cuídate y gracias por leer 3**

**KathKolmer: Una maldita sdbhsdlfhal tocó a Levi T-T me dio pena escribir esa parte pero bueno Eren está vivo :D Muchas gracias por leer y espero te siga gustando cuídate besos nos leemos3 **

**Kokoa: Nunca pensó en morir jajaja repito, todo fue culpa de Armin. Gracias por leer cuídate besos 3 **

**Valepaz: Eren está vivo :3 jaja fue un susto en vano… gracias por leer cuídate besos 3**

**Y para todo aquel que lea muchas gracias, espero les siga gustando y no duden en dejar un review!**

**Nos vemos cuídense 3**


	11. Primera salida

La idea de Armin podría funcionar si tenían sumo cuidado en cada detalle para llevarlo a cabo. Esa noche ambos subieron a la habitación de Eren a conversar sobre el plan de llevarlo al mundo exterior, el chico expresó toda su emoción en sus palabras que conmovían tanto el corazón de Armin como el de Levi.

El plan quedó listo aquella noche, si funcionaba una vez podrían continuar con ello, sin embargo, si fallaban, tendrían que tomar medidas diferentes debido al padre. Pero estaba decidido, Eren no continuaría encerrado en su habitación.

Los pasos a seguir, pese a que eran tan simples, no debían contener errores. El padre de Eren tenía una hora máxima de llegada a la casa, pasada esa hora podrían estar seguros que no llegaría. Ese sería el momento donde lo podrían sacar. Lamentablemente, sólo podrían hacerlo los fines de semana, durante la noche. La cuidadora de Eren se retiraba y sólo quedaba a cargo su hermana. Armín vendría a dormir ese día asegurando que Mikasa no entrara a la habitación de Eren y daría la señal para que Levi lo sacara de allí. Este sería el plan.

Lo tenía claro y el día había llegado. Le preguntó al castaño varias veces, a qué lugar se le antojaba ir, pero, debido a lo incrédulo que era el chico pedía lugares de ensueño o muchos de ellos estaban inhabilitados a esas horas. Hubo algunos que eran posibles, pero Levi temía llevarlo la primera vez a un lugar de alto impacto para alguien que viene recién adentrándose al mundo. Recordaba haber leído un libro, del cual no recuerda el nombre, donde una persona en coma despertaba luego de muchos años en una sociedad futurista y al conocer el nuevo mundo, acababa en medio de la locura. ¿Sería algo similar con Eren? Obviamente no, pero su corazón no podía ser expuesto a situaciones de mucho estrés u emociones fuertes.

No conocía mucho sobre temas de enfermedades al corazón, mucho menos como cuidarla. Según lo que escuchó de Armin, la enfermedad de Eren no tenía nombre. Pero sí podía ser cuidada.

Después de su rencuentro con Eren, sus clases empezaron a ser más regulares y acudía a la biblioteca al finalizar su jornada a leer libros de anatomía, patologías y enfermedades cardiovasculares. Quería tomar todas las precauciones posibles, pero a medida que leía se daba cuenta que no era suficiente.

-o-

Este parecía el día más largo de toda su vida. Nada ayudaba a que el reloj apurara el paso. Aún no llegaba la hora de almuerzo y ya quería salir corriendo, no entendía cómo pudo estar tantos años encerrado.

-Eren, iré de compras ¿Se te ofrece algo?-entró su cuidadora, tocando antes la puerta-

-No gracias-al responder la mujer cerró la puerta para ir a su encargo, fue entonces cuando tuvo una idea-Espere, sí necesito algo.

-¿Qué sería cielo?-asomó su cabeza-

Eren le dio una pequeña lista de materiales, tiras de cuero de color negro y broches. La mujer, extrañada, preguntó para qué quería aquellos materiales. Por supuesto, no le iban a traer las cosas así nomás, así que explicó que estaba aburrido y haría manualidades con ello, tal vez algo para Mikasa. Su cuidadora aceptó y quedó de traerle su encargo y le dijo que no demoraría en volver.

Eren caminó a su repisa de libros y de él extrajo un libro que en su tapa tenía el símbolo del infinito. El libro se llamaba así y su título era el símbolo. Con sus dedos toco la tapa y sonrió. Fue uno de sus primeros libros y recordar su historia le hacía sentir nostálgico.

La historia trataba sobre un ser creado para cumplir las misiones de su creador y ambos acabaron enamorándose, no obstante, por una falla de sus circuitos termina durmiendo en un largo sueño, pero, antes de ello pudo obsequiarle a su creador un dije del símbolo del infinito, con el que paso toda su vida atado en su cuello y fue enterrado con el. Reflejo del pacto eterno entre sus almas.

Mientras ojeaba el libro con cuidado y prestando atención a cada detalle, la mujer llamó a la puerta para entregarle su recado. Luego bajo a preparar el almuerzo, dejándolo solo.

Sacó los hilos de cuero y suspiró. No tenía idea cómo hacer lo que se propuso, pero tenía toda una tarde para lograr crear esa pulsera. Hubo un momento donde se desanimó y se dijo que no lo lograría, luego recordó el collar que le dio Levi, lo apretó con una de sus manos y se animó. Lo haría, por él.

-o-

La noche llegó. Levi regresó a su casa antes de que oscureciera por completo, entrando por la ventana para asegurarse de no tener ningún problema. Dejo sus cosas y tomó una sudadera negra que guardo en su mochila. Antes de salir, se preocupó que sus atuendos no estuvieran malgastados o sucios. Eran estúpidos detalles, pero que ahora lo hacían preocuparse. Unos jeans ajustados, suéter de botones color azul marino y una bufanda color burdeo, una vez comprobado todo salió de su habitación.

La noche empezaba a volverse helada, el frio no lo afectaba como a los demás, estaba acostumbrado a él y no le desagradaba sentirlo recorrer hasta sus huesos, claro que para no agarrar una hipotermia trajo consigo algo más para abrigarse.

Se encontraba a pocas cuadras de la casa de Eren, debía esperar la señal de Armin para proceder. Sí el padre de Eren se encontraba en casa, de todos modos iría a verlo una vez que se encontrara solo. Fue entonces cuando sonó el teléfono.

Nuevo mensaje:

"_Puedes ir por él"_

Era todo lo que necesitaba. Con su bolso en la espalda, saltó el gran portón y se introdujo por los jardines de esa casa. Con mucho cuidado de no causar ruidos, ni ser visto, subió a la habitación de Eren y toco el ventanal.

-¿Levi?-susurró Eren abriendo el ventanal-

-¿Quién más?-respondió con un tono sarcástico y se adentró a la habitación-¿Está todo listo?

-Sí-miró de reojo el bulto creado en su cama-Ya estoy listo.

Levi estuvo a punto de salir junto con él, hasta darse cuenta de cómo estaba vestido el menor. Traía consigo unos pantalones marrones, una camisa a cuadros y un chaleco que dejaba ver el cuello de su camisa. Nada abrigado para alguien tan frágil como él.

-¿Planear salir así?-dio un vistazo a su apariencia-

-Eh…¿No te gusta?-preguntó desanimado-

-¿Sabes que estamos entrando a invierno? Ponte algo más-ordenó-

-No tengo, mi abrigo se desgarró en la lavadora y no he comprado otro…

-Tch, ven-lo tomo del brazo, abrió su mochila y sacó su sudadera negra para ponérsela. Cuando estuvo en el cuerpo del castaño, tomo la gorra y se la puso-Te vas a resfriar.

-Gracias…-se observó avergonzado-

-Bien, vamos-le tendió la mano-

El primer paso en el balcón fue suficiente para que Eren empezara a temblar, tenía unas ganas inmensas de salir al exterior, pero estaba asustado. Levi parecía estar arrastrándolo en contra de su voluntad, ya que el menor no movía sus pies por sí sólo. Antes de bajar por el balcón volteo a verlo.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

-S-sí, sí quiero…-tartamudeo con la mirada pérdida-

Pero sus reacciones no indicaban lo muy seguro que decía estar.

-Estarás conmigo-sostuvo su mano con mayor fuerza, captando la mirada del menor en sus manos entrelazadas-¿Vamos?

Eren asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Antes de bajar, Levi se puso de espaldas y se agacho, indicándole al chico que se subiera en ella. Como era de esperar, sorprendido dijo que podía sólo, pero el azabache lo tomo por la fuerza y cruzó los brazos del menor en su cuello obligándolo a sujetarse. Como un pequeño Koala, Eren se sostuvo con fuerzas de Levi para no caer mientras hacia sus acrobacias para bajar de allí. Y eso no fue todo, una vez pisando suelo, el castaño continuo en la espalda del azabache con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el cuerpo contrario se movía y sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraban fuera de la casa.

-¿Ya estamos aquí…?-miró a su alrededor, dando vueltas en sí-

-Debemos irnos-lo jaló del brazo-

Juntos se fueron de allí. Eren no despegó su rostro de la casa, aquella donde pasó todos estos años, imposibilitado de salir. Por fin, fue capaz de hacerlo. El mundo estaba ahora frente suyo, podía ir donde quisiera y sobre todo, junto a Levi.

-¿Dónde iremos?-preguntó ansioso-

-Sígueme y verás.

No planeaba llevarlo muy lejos, pese a que quería llegar luego con él, debía mantener un paso calmo por el corazón de Eren. Echó un vistazo a ver cómo venía el menor, sonreía y todo captaba su atención. Con mayor razón quería llegar pronto a ese lugar.

A sólo cinco cuadras de allí, se encontraba un gran parque donde se llevaban a cabo numerosos eventos culturales durante los fines de semana. Teatro, juegos, espectáculos, artes y muchas cosas más eran el centro de atracción de esa zona, un gran lago recorrían el parque y al centro de todo ello, una gran pileta con luces de colores.

A una cuadra del lugar, la ruidosa gente y sus eventos ya se podían escuchar.

-¡Escucho gente!-se adelantó el castaño-

-¡Alto!-lo retuvo-No corras, ni aceleres el paso.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Vamos!-rogaba Eren con una gran sonrisa-

No podía resistirse a esas sonrisas, eran capaz de hacer sucumbir sus pensamientos al instante, pero debía cuidarlo. Cuidar esa sonrisa.

-Cálmate-le golpeo la frente del menor con el dedo índice-

Eren respiró hondo, sabía que si no obedecía Levi no lo llevaría. Cuando ya se vio más calmado, el azabache le indicó que lo siguiera y a paso lento llegaron a un gran parque. No pudo continuar caminando, petrificado en sí mismo, los colores, la vida, olores y ruidos invadían sus sentidos. Fue tanta la sorpresa que olvidó respirar, sólo el sabor metálico que llegó a su boca lo hizo reaccionar y volvió a respirar.

-No te quedes allí-le invitó a seguir al castaño-

Su rostro petrificado, cambio luego de aceptar que todo esto era real, se encontraba fuera. Tenía ganas de correr, saltar, tocarlo y sentirlo todo. Debía controlarse y a paso lento, avanzó deleitándose de cada una de las imágenes que le entregaba la noche.

Eren paraba en cada atracción que veía, la gente le sonreía y les correspondía con una sonrisa a todos. Los chicos de una edad cercana a él jugueteaban, parejas y amigos compartían riendo juntos, haciendo que Eren no borrara esa sonrisa y brillos en sus ojos. Tan sencillo y tan fascinante, Levi podía sentir cómo todo el calor dentro de sí se desbordaba, y, sin poder retenerlo, sus labios trazaron una sonrisa.

El castaño ensimismado en su felicidad, volteo justo en el instante que Levi sonrió. El azabache, inquieto por ser descubierto, recibió una gran sonrisa en respuesta que no dejo ocultar sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué opinas?-preguntó al acercarse. Incluso conociendo la respuesta-

-Es demasiado hermoso… No puedo creer que esté aquí, debe ser un sueño-expresaba mirando a su alrededor-

Levi llevó sus manos a las mejillas del castaño, dejo resbalar la yema de sus dedos por ellas con delicadeza y las tomó para estirarlas con fuerza.

-Gh…-se quejó-

-No es un sueño-los ojos aguamarina brillaron al comprobarlo-Ven.

Juntos vieron una escena de títeres, sólo había niños pequeños que se entusiasmaban con cada acto de esos muñecos. Los únicos adultos allí eran los padres acompañando a sus hijos él y bueno, Eren continuaba siendo un niño. Además, participaba junto a los niños pequeños en cada actividad que proponían para el público. Realmente un niño, pero su felicidad era incomparable.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?-apuntó a su frente-

-Ah, algodón de azúcar-Eren lo miró confuso-Es un tipo de dulce.

-¿Podemos?-preguntó el menor-

-No.

-Pero…

-Algodón de Azúcar-recalcó el "azúcar"- no puedes aumentar el nivel de azúcar en tu cuerpo.

-Un poco… no puedo creer que eso se coma, sólo un poco lo demás te lo comes tú. Por favor-rogó juntando ambas manos-

Si Eren dependiera de él, probablemente su condición sería peor. No pudo resistirse ante él y acabo comprando el dulce. El señor de la maquina soltó carcajadas al escuchar cómo Eren preguntaba sobre el proceso, al principio creyó que lo estaba molestando, luego se dio cuenta de lo verídicas que eran sus palabras tomándolo con gracia. Sólo una probada, él mismo saco un poco de algodón y se lo dio a probar.

-¡Ah! ¡Se deshace en la boca!-llevó sus manos a sus labios sorprendido-

-Si comes mucho de esto, después acabas deshaciéndote tú-mintió con el fin de asustarlo-

Y lo consiguió, no exigió ningún bocado más y mientras caminaban alrededor del parque, Eren le suplicaba que dejará de comer. Le resultaba hermoso verlo así de desesperado por él, pero pese a ello, no podía llevar al límite las emociones de Eren debido a su delicado corazón. Terminó diciéndole que él era inmune al poder del algodón de azúcar y que no le ocurriría nada y le creyó. Era demasiado ingenuo, pero esa característica era la que lo hacía amarlo con locura.

Caminaron en silencio, se encontraban lo bastante lejos de la multitud que se hallaba al centro. Por lo demás, sólo había familias caminando junto a sus hijos y parejas que caminaban de la mano. El camino era iluminado por faroles que se encontraban en todo el recorrido. Eren se fijó mucho en las parejas que rondaban a su alrededor. Todas demostraban su amor de distintas maneras y se veían felices. Levi iba un paso más adelante, no podía apartar su mirada de las manos en sus bolsillos. Era común que sostuvieran sus manos, se abrazaran, juguetearan y se entregaran suaves caricias, pero todo ello sólo ocurría en su habitación. ¿Qué significaba para él?

-Eren-se detuvo abruptamente-¿Quieres algo?

-N-no-respondió nervioso, apartando su mirada de los bolsillos de Levi-

-¿Seguro?-insistió mirándolo a los ojos-

Eren respiró profundo, el espectro de su respiración nublaba su vista, sus mejillas se encontraban enrojecidas. Junto valor.

-Quiero tomar tu mano-confesó claramente-

Levi sacó de su bolsillo una de sus manos y se la tendió. La mano que sostenía todas las noches en su habitación, ahora podría caminar con ella. La tomó temeroso, pero lo fuerte y seguro que era el agarre de Levi lo hizo sentirse seguro. Todo era perfecto, sus sentimientos revoloteaban en su interior mientras el latido de su corazón aumenta.

De un leve tirón, salieron del camino y Levi lo atrajo hacia el lago. Se acercaron a la orilla del lago, apoyados en el borde de madera. No había ruido alguno, Eren cerró sus ojos sintiendo la briza nocturna y el silencio de la noche. Este silencio era distinto al que solía percibir en su habitación, un silencio vivo.

Levi observaba de reojo como Eren se dejaba envolver por las sensaciones de la noche. Sus labios estaban secos y su cuerpo mostraba señales de frío. Antes que el castaño pudiera abrir sus ojos, lo tomó por sorpresa poniéndose tras el menor, apoyando sus brazos en el borde de madera y cercándolo. Eren se dio vuelta en sorpresa, encontrándose frente a Levi que no apartaba sus ojos de los suyos, sintiendo esa conexión mística entre sus almas.

-Quiero saber más de ti…-se animó a decir-

-¿Qué quieres oír?-preguntó rendido ante él-

-Tu nombre completo.

-Rivaille Ackerman, Levi es mi sobrenombre-confesó-

-Rivaille…-sonrió-tu nombre es hermoso. Levi…quiero conocerlo todo sobre ti, ¿Dónde vives? ¿Con quién vives? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué quieres hacer? Y…él por qué tus ojos son tan hermosos pero muestran tanta tristeza… quiero que confíes en mí ¿Qué soy para ti?

Levi estaba pasmado ante todo lo que decía el castaño, pero lo más impactante, fue escucharlo decir eso de sus ojos. Era la primera persona que le decía que eran bellos y además, recalcaba el reflejo de ellos. Odiaba sentir debilidad, sentirse vulnerable y que la gente lo descubriera, su mirada era su principal arma para defenderse y pese a ello, Eren logró ver a través de ella y no le molestaba ser descubierto.

Nadie como él.

-Eres realmente…-llevó sus labios al menor para besarlo-

Sus labios estaban secos, sus respiraciones se mezclaban en medio del poco espacio que había entre sus rostros. No tardaron en humedecerse, Levi lo besaba con ternura a la vez que lo acorralaba. Las pocas personas que pasaban por allí fueron testigos de la escena, murmuraron algunas cosas mientras los apuntaban, pero no les importó. Nada ni nadie los detuvo, el mundo se volvía pequeño e insignificante a su lado, siendo remplazado por aquel que ellos creaban. El beso fue finalizado por Levi que se divorció para comprobar el estado de Eren. El chico abrió sus ojos, clavándolos en los ajenos y sonrió. Levi lo abrazó, estrechándolo con fuerzas, aspirando su aroma, un aroma dulce que encajaba a la perfección con el castaño.

-Estás helado…-notó Eren-

-Uhm, no es nada-respondió sin soltarlo-

-Es mi culpa, me diste tu sudadera…-trató de zafarse para devolver la prenda, pero Levi no se lo permitió-

-¿Qué tal si me entregas tu calor?

La propuesta avergonzó al menor, no intentó zafarse más y rodeo con sus brazos a Levi. Era más pequeño que él, eso le permitía cubrirlo con mayor facilidad. Pero a pesar de ello, quien se sentía protegido allí era él. Por alguna razón, sabía que junto a Levi no le ocurriría nada.

-Me gusta tu olor…-confesó el castaño inconsciente-

-¿Mi olor?

-¡Eh…! S-sí, hueles…-aspiró su aroma-A Levi…

-¿Qué?-no pudo evitar soltar una risita-

-Sí, hueles a Levi, es un olor especial nunca lo he sentido hasta que te conocí. Así que para mí es hueles a Levi y es mi aroma favorito-sonrió-

Una tras otra, las palabras de Eren atacaban su frio corazón, haciéndolo perder el control. No sólo para el castaño resultaba un sueño, estar con él era olvidar todo lo que era y ser algo mejor. Lo beso nuevamente, con una de sus manos acarició el rostro del menor, enredando los cabellos entre sus dedos mientras que con su otra mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los ajenos, sintiéndolos y notando algo extraño.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-levantó la mano del menor en la suya y recalcó la gran cantidad de heridas que tenía-

-Nada-la ocultó-A todo eso, tengo…

-Dime ahora ¿Qué ocurrió?-interrumpió y alzó la mano del menor. Su mirada atacaba al menor, no podía controlar su preocupación-

-Escúchame…-llevó su mano al bolsillo y echa un puño, la puso entre los dos. La abrió-Hice esto…

Una pulsera de cuero negro trenzado apareció en la mano del menor. La pulsera era muy detallista, pero lo que captó su atención, fue el símbolo hecho en la misma pulsera en el centro. El infinito. Era un trabajo hermoso, ¿Alguien se la había regalado? Y eso no respondía a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es eso? Y respóndeme-insistió sin dar mayor importancia a la pulsera-

-Yo la hice para ti…Era la primera vez que hago algo así pero quería darte algo-la extendió siendo recibida por Levi-No quedó muy bien…pero no tengo nada más que pueda entregarte.

-¿A eso se deben las heridas de tus dedos?-preguntó sin despegar la vista del obsequio-

-Sí, no tenía experiencia con ello…-se disculpó llevando su dedo índice a la punta de su nariz-

Ató la pulsera en su muñeca derecha y tomó las manos de Eren para besar cada uno de sus dedos. El castaño, muerto de vergüenza, veía la escena y deseaba escapar a la vez que no. Los labios de Levi eran finos, suaves y cada zona de su cuerpo que recibía sus besos ardía sin control.

-No te lastimes más. Lo hiciste bien-besó su frente-

-Levi yo…-trago saliva antes de confesar lo que tanto tiempo mantuvo guardado-

-¿¡Levi!?-llamó una fuerte voz femenina, que lo hizo despertar de inmediato-

Ambos miraron en dirección de la voz, Hanji junto con Erwin se acercaban con cautela hacia ellos, dudando si se trataba de Levi o no. Una vez comprobado la castaña sonrió acercándose entusiasmada hacia ellos.

-¡Dios no esperaba encontrarte aquí!-le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda en señal de amistad. Después puso su atención sobre Eren quien no entendía que sucedía-¿Quién es él?

-Cuatro ojos ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-le preguntó en un tono de pocos amigos-

Pero mientras él le hablaba, ella ya se encontraba muy cerca del menor tomando las manos del castaño en las suyas.

-¡Oh! Tienes unos ojos hermosos-acercó su rostro hacia el de Eren, haciéndolo retroceder en sorpresa-¿Qué edad tienes pequeño? ¿Eres amigo de Levi?

-Eh…yo…-empezaba a ponerse nervioso-

-Tú-Levi la tomó de la bufanda verde que tría alrededor del cuello-Aléjate de él.

-Agh, no seas así, ¡Preséntanos a tú amigo!-insistió la castaña-

-¿Es tu amigo Levi?-El rubio se unió a la conversación, marcando presencia-

Eren lo observó por unos segundos, era un hombre bastante alto y maduro. Pensaba que se trataba de algún adulto o algo por el estilo, pero traía el mismo uniforme que Mikasa y Armin.

-Sí-respondió Levi fastidiado, cubriendo a Eren con su cuerpo-Se llama Allen.

-¿Allen?-preguntaron Hanji y Erwin-

Eren lo miró extrañado. Levi le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera la corriente y así sería.

De todos los lugares y situaciones, encontrarse con estos dos ahora, era algo que esperaba que nunca ocurriera. Nadie podía enterarse que él salió y menos quien es, sobre todo si esas personas pertenecen al mismo circulo de la hermana de Eren.

-Que lindo nombre ¿Qué edad tienes?-continuo el cuestionario haciendo enfadar notablemente a Levi-

-Quince…-respondió-

-¡Eres pequeño! Bueno o yo seré muy vieja. Levi tiene mucha suerte al tener alguien tan lindo como tú.

-¿No deberían ir a lo que estuvieran haciendo?-Levi se encargó en dejarles claro que se marcharan-

-¿Tienes mucha prisa Levi?-la mirada del rubio apuntó al menor, pese a que las palabras iban hacia otra persona-

-Sí.

-Bueno, te dejo en paz por ahora, pero debes contarnos con lujo de detalles sobre esto-se acercó al pequeño-Un gusto Allen, nos vemos-acarició sus cabellos, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Levi-

-Allen, nos vemos-le tendió la mano-

-Nos vemos…-tomó la mano del rubio, este la apretó con tanta fuerza que le sorprendía que fuera un modo de despedida-

Sus compañeros de clase se fueron de allí dejándolos solos a ambos. Hanji gritaba tan fuerte, que escucharon todos los comentarios perturbadores que liberaba sin censura.

-¿Son tus amigos?-preguntó Eren-

-Uhm, van a la escuela conmigo-se limitó a responder y miró la hora en su teléfono-Es tarde, debemos regresar.

-Aún no…

-La próxima vez iremos a otros lugares. Nos queda mucho por recorrer, por ahora volvamos-le ofreció su mano-

-Bueno…-aceptó tomando la mano del azabache-

Volvieron en silencio, con sus manos unidas. Levi conocía bien los prejuicios de la gente, dos hombres tomados de las manos era algo repugnante. Pero no le daba importancia, ninguna de sus criticas valía un tercio de la felicidad de estar junto a Eren. El castaño por su parte, tampoco hacia caso a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, puesto a que no conocía nada, no lograba notarlas como Levi.

Eren iba triste, no quería volver a su casa y cuando estuvieron frente al portón de madera, su cuerpo se negaba a volver. Levi lo tuvo que llevarlo como princesa a su alcoba y cuando estuvieron allí, mando un mensaje al teléfono de Armin, anunciando su regreso. El rubio confirmó que todo salió a la perfección y que Mikasa se encontraba durmiendo.

Levi se acercó al menor y le arrancó la sudadera negra que le presto. No podía dejar indicios, pese a que no lo importaba que se quedara con alguna prenda de él.

-Volveré mañana-se dirigió a Eren sentado en su cama-

-No te vayas…-susurró con el rostro mirando al suelo-

-Es tarde, duerme. Volveré mañana-acarició los cabellos del menor y este alzó su rostro con lágrimas-

-No quiero estar aquí encerrado, ya no quiero-expresaba entre lágrimas-¡Quiero irme, llévame contigo!

-Shh-silenció a Eren con una mano en su boca-Volveré mañana, ahora cálmate.

-No quiero…-negó mordiendo su labio inferior-

Si esto no paraba, Eren llegaría a su límite y podría ocurrirle algo. Avanzó hacia el chico y lo abrazó para calmarlo. Los brazos temblorosos que lo sujetaban con fuerzas, eran señal de que Eren no se calmaba. ¿Estuvo mal llevarlo afuera? No, pero era difícil.

-Escúchame, me quedaré contigo esta noche pero si continúas llorando me iré sin despedirme-amenazó y resultó como esperaba. Eren silencio su llanto de golpe-

-¿No te regañarán por pasar la noche fuera…?

-Ya estoy bastante grande como para que me regañen, además…-no podía decirlo-mi casa queda lejos.

Cada vez que le ocultaba la verdad, sentía un remordimiento horrible en su interior. Eren no merecía no saber la verdad, pero saberla lo alejaría de él y esa idea era peor que su remordimiento interno.

Eren le pidió que se girara para cambiarse a su pijama. Eran hombres, no había nada que el otro no haya visto antes, pero si habían sentimientos que hacían la diferencia. Volteando hacia otro lado, podía escuchar cómo las prendas rozaban el cuerpo de Eren, quería voltear, deseaba hacerlo, pero antes de dejarse dominar por ello Eren ya se encontraba en su cama listo para dormir. Levi lo tapo y antes de alejarse a un rincón de la habitación para dormir, la mano de Eren lo tomó de su suéter.

-Duerme conmigo…

-¿Tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo?-lo miró-

No hubo respuesta de Eren, era demasiado ingenuo y él demasiado impulsivo a su lado. Subió a la cama, posicionándose sobre el cuerpo de Eren de rodillas. Sus rostros estaban de frente y Levi lo miraba de una manera diferente a las demás veces.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?-acaricio el rostro del castaño bajando con sus dedos por el cuello del menor, haciéndolo estremecer-Podría tomarte aquí y ahora-acercó sus labios al cuello del menor-

-¿Levi…?-llamó extrañado con su cuerpo temblante-

Sus labios no tocaron ningún centímetro del cuello ajeno, la voz de Eren lo despertó y le hizo recordar la asqueroso que estaba siendo con su pequeño.

_**Bestia.**_

Estaba haciendo la misma asquerosidad que hicieron con él. Eren lo miraba asustado, como si no lo reconociera, y exactamente, era irreconocible. Dejándose llevar por el instinto de su cuerpo. Se movió y sentó al lado de Eren en la cama. Mirando hacia un punto en la pared, calmaba su cuerpo.

-Levi-lo llamó nuevamente, pero esta vez con un tono más seguro-

-No me prestes atención, duérmete.

-Levi…-lo volvió a llamar-

-¡Cállate y duérmete Eren!-gritó sin poder controlarse-Sólo metete en la cama ¿Quieres?

-Lo haré…-se cubrió con las tapas, dándole la espalda a Levi-

La espalda de Eren se movía entre los sollozos que trataba de ocultar. Estaba llorando, por su culpa. No era culpable de lo que había ocurrido en su vida ni nada. Cuando se calmó, se recostó al lado de Eren, sobre las tapas y lo abrazó.

-No llores.

-N-no lloró-negó-

-Estaré aquí-limpió sus lágrimas-

-Si no te metes, te resfriaras-señaló el menor-

Si se negaba, seguramente lloraría de nuevo. Asumiendo las consecuencias de hacer esto, entró en la cama y lo rodeo por la espalda con sus brazos. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Eren junto a su calor, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar inconscientemente otra vez. Respiró profundo.

-Levi, sobre lo de hoy…gracias-al no escuchar respuesta continuó-Te amo…

No hubo respuesta. Levi parecía estar dormido y al creer eso, se sintió mal al no ser escuchado. Ya lo dijo una vez, otro día podría ser escuchado. Se quedó dormido junto a una gran sonrisa, al sentir a Levi junto a él. Esta noche ninguno de los dos dormiría solo.

Después de un rato dormido, Levi movió su mano al pecho del castaño, sintiendo el calmo palpitar en su mano.

-Yo también Eren-confesó en un susurró, cuando estuvo seguro que el menor descansaba-

Logró mantener la calma con su cuerpo. Aborrecía todo lo relacionado a la sexualidad producto de su pasado, incluso nunca estuvo interesado en nada de esas cosas, pero, su cuerpo por primera vez reaccionaba y deseaba de esta forma. Tendría que encontrar la manera de reprimir estos deseos de algún modo, pero Eren era demasiado persuasivo y sin poder retenerlo era arrastrado.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo? Lo suficiente para no lastimarlo. Sería difícil.

Poco a poco, entró en un profundo sueño sintiendo el ritmo del corazón de Eren en su mano.

_**Continuará….**_

**Ha llegado la conti :D este cap fue más largo pero espero les haya gustado! Paso rápido a dejar la conti, estoy corta de tiempo pero muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejaron sus reviews, me animan a continuar la historia 3 Espero les siga gustando y cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bienvenida. **

**Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo :3 3 **


	12. Secuestro

Capítulo 12

_**Cálido…**_

Incluso la fría noche podía volverse cálida, eso fue lo que pensó Levi al despertar en medio de la oscuridad, junto a unos leves latidos de corazón.

Por la mañana fueron unos suaves dedos en sus mejillas que lo hicieron abrir sus ojos lentamente. La luz del sol aún era muy suave, pero podía ver brillar los ojos de Eren que lo observaban con curiosidad mientras recorría con sus dedos las finas facciones de su rostro.

-Perdón, no quería despertarte-se disculpó apartando sus manos-

-No importa-tomó una las manos del menor regresándola a su rostro-

Eren sonrió.

Le tomaría tiempo aceptar que no estaba viviendo un sueño, sino una nueva realidad. Nunca había dormido tanto como lo había hecho ahora, ni menos haber despertado por algo como un suave toque de dedos sin reaccionar defensivamente. Eren era como una demoledora que se abría paso a través de sus muros de un solo golpe.

La blanca cama se encontraba abrigada por el calor de sus cuerpos, Levi tenía la cabeza del castaño en uno de sus brazos extendidos y con el otro lo abrazaba por la cintura. Podría quedarse en ese pequeño paraíso con él para siempre, contemplando su joven belleza, sintiendo su tierno calor y su suave fragancia. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver de los ojos de Eren escapar lágrimas con su mano puesta en la mejilla del azabache.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó secando sus lágrimas-

-¿Nunca me vas a dejar?

Nunca era un tiempo muy largo, estaba dispuesto a pasar toda una eternidad junto a él, pero, detrás de todo este sueño habían varías cosas que traía consigo con anterioridad, cosas que a Eren lo destruirían, cosas que tarde o temprano podrían salir a la luz e interferir entre ambos. No obstante, quería hacer ese juramento y cumplirlo a como dé lugar, ahora que lo conocía, se había impregnado en su vida a tal punto que si le faltaba no sería capaz de continuar luchando en el mundo. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba igual o incluso más que él, eso era suficiente para jurar.

-Nunca-tomó la mano sobre su rostro-¿Quién crees que te dirá como funciona una máquina expendedora de comida?

-¿Máquina expendedora de…?-recordó la ves que lo encontró en el hospital y frunció el ceño como un pequeño niño molesto-

Levi tiro de una de sus mejillas cambiando su expresión al sentir sus dedos y acercó sus finos labios al del menor depositando un beso sobre ellos, con el cual, Eren sonrió con sus ojos cerrados.

-Mi madre solía darme un beso en la frente al despertar-recordó-Desde que ella enfermó, he despertado siempre en mi cama solo…Quisiera despertar contigo siempre-sonrió-

-Algún día…-acarició la mejilla del menor-

Su vida pudo ser más dura y cruel que la de Eren, tanto así como para considerarse muerto en vida hasta que lo conoció, sin embargo, el castaño estuvo sumergido en una profunda soledad al igual que él.

Con sus brazos lo acercó a su cuerpo y sus labios se posaron sobre la frente del menor dándole un cálido beso, luego descendió besando distintas zonas del rostro hasta llegar a sus labios para besarlos con suavidad. Las cálidas manos del menor se aferraron al chaleco en su pecho, mientras que sus piernas, al igual que las del azabache se entrelazaban. Era imposible no reaccionar en tales circunstancias, sobre todo cuando la rodilla de cierta persona rozó por unos segundos su zona intima.

Corrió el rostro, forzándose abandonar esos deseos repugnantes que sentía y para ello salió de las tapas, dejando al menor cubierto.

-¿Te vas?-preguntó un tanto sorprendido-

-Ya es hora de que me vaya, tu hermana puede llegar en cualquier momento-le dijo mientras se ponía sus zapatos y alistaba para salir-

-Espera…-levantó una mano para detenerlo, pero el azabache ya había abierto el ventanal para salir-

-Vendré en la noche-le prometió y se escabulló por el ventanal-

No tuvo tiempo ni para despedirse con la inexplicable huida de Levi de su cuarto. Pero tenía un problema mayor al cual prestarle atención, y, apartando su mirada del ventanal, miró dentro de la cama levantando las frazadas. Su mirada no se aparataba del dilema que tenía en su entrepierna, y suspirando, abrazó sus piernas y respiró hondo. Se sentía incómodo y no pasaba por más que respirara. No fue capaz de preguntarle a Levi que ocurría y tuvo miedo por un momento de que fuera algo malo. Llamaron a la puerta, seguramente era su hermana e inexplicablemente se sentía nervioso y con ganas de esconderse.

-Eren voy a pasar-anunció Mikasa que abrió la puerta-

-¡Espera!-gritó el castaño-

Tanto su hermana como su mejor amigo, quien venía junto con ella, se detuvieron abruptamente al escucharlo gritar. Armin que sabía que Eren había abandonado a escondidas su habitación anoche, buscó por todos los rincones con un rostro deformado en terror, al creer que Levi aún se encontraba en la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre?-se animó su hermana a preguntar-

-N-nada-desvió su mirada de ambos, centrándose en la cama mientras apretaba sus manos-

-¿Te sientes bien?-insistió-

-Estoy bien, tengo hambre ¿Puedes ir por algo de comer?-hablo rápidamente-

-Claro… ¿Estás bien?

Eren volteo furioso hacia su hermana, la iba a encarar hasta decirle todo lo que fuese necesario, no obstante, Armin logró que fuera por el desayuno y se quedó en la habitación para ver que ocurría. Años deteniendo las peleas de esos dos, se amaban, pero discutían como perro y gato. Se acercó a su amigo quien se veía un poco retraído, temió que lo de ayer hubiera sido un completo fracaso o algo por el estilo.

-¿Todo salió bien?

-Sí-contestó en seco-

-Esa no es la expresión que esperaba para tu primera salida….

-Salió todo bien, todo bien, estoy bien-insistió cubriéndose-

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme…?-preguntó al ver la repentina actitud de su amigo y para darle más confianza tomó una de sus manos-

-Algo me pasa…-confesó-

-Si no me dices qué no puedo ayudarte…

Le tomó su tiempo empezar a explicar que le ocurría y a su amigo le tomo el suyo entenderlo, ya que utilizaba muchos rodeos y nunca había nada claro. Para entender por completo la situación, tuvo que escuchar de la persona que amaba, cómo paso la noche junto a otro y que sucedió para que terminara así. Escuchar cada una de esas palabras era difícil, cada una de ellas era una apuñalada tras otra, sin dejarle respirar, sintiendo que su mundo se iba. No tenía la culpa, Eren no conocía sus sentimientos, tampoco los imaginaba y además estaba inseguro. Necesitaría tiempo, para acostumbrarse a la idea que se le fue de las manos y no le pertenecerá jamás, sobre todo le costará deshacerse de los sentimientos que por años llevó consigo en secreto.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de hablarte sobre ciertas cosas…

-¿Esto es malo?-se asustó el menor-

-No, para nada.

Sería breve, antes de que llegara Mikasa y se encontrara con ellos hablando de sexualidad. No sabía por dónde empezar, era sin duda vergonzoso tocar el tema, más aún si se trataba de la persona que amabas. Empezó por explicar lo básico, tanto así como los genitales, su función, cómo funcionaba y la fecundación. No podía evitar sentir como la sangre se le venía a la cabeza haciéndolo sonrojar, su amigo no se veía abatido. Tuvo que explicar además, el caso especial entre relaciones de hombre y eso fue aún más bochornoso.

-¿Entonces esto se quita con…relaciones sexuales?

-Ehm…también de otra forma, pero evítalo…-explicaba nervioso-

-¿Y un hombre puede quedar embarazado?

-No-dijo entre risas-No puede, por ningún motivo, creo que empezaremos a enseñarte más sobre esto.

-¿Es malo sentirse así por alguien…?-preguntó sombrío-

-No…-respondió triste-Pero debes tener en cuenta tu condición.

Probablemente su amigo deseará entregarse pronto en cuerpo y alma a su persona especial, sentía unas ganas inmensas de detenerlo, confesarle todo y que continuara siendo el niño sin sentimientos hacia otra persona. Se avergonzaba de sí por pensar de tal manera.

Mikasa llegó con una bandeja con suficiente comida para los tres, claro que la comida de Eren variaba un poco ya que tenía prohibida ciertas cosas.

-Eren, papá llamó, dijo que vendría en la noche.

-o-

Era un completo cobarde por huir de esa forma de allí, debía aprender a controlar sus deseos, esos repugnantes deseos, no siempre podría estar huyendo como lo hizo hoy.

Antes de ir a deambular por allí, pasaría por su casa para un baño y un cambio de ropa. Evitando cualquier contacto con ese señor, tomó la ruta de la ventana. El problema de esa ruta, era que si algún vecino lo veía podía llamar a la policía pensando que se trataba de algún ladrón y las consecuencias de ello, serían deplorables para su padre y para él. No es que tuviera lastima de que algún día Keny terminará envuelto en algún problema de deudas o arrestado por la policía, pero con tal de salvarse el pellejo era capaz de meterlo a él en sus asquerosos asuntos.

En innumerables ocasiones, Keny lo había involucrado en sus deudas con drogas, conflictos con sus enemigos y muchas otras que estuvieron a punto de acabar con su vida. De esas circunstancias también obtuvo gran parte de sus enseñanzas que le ayudaban a sobrevivir el día a día.

Su cuarto estaba cerrado, era el único lugar en esa casa donde no invadía su padre. Tomó un cambio de ropa y asegurándose que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, salió y entro al baño. Si su padre estaba en casa, no subiría por un simple sonido de agua, lo más probable era que se encontrara aún bajo los efectos de la droga y alcohol, o, estuviera con alguna prostituta donde apenas despertara, la violaría nuevamente.

Abrió el correr del agua, recibiendo en su cuerpo el líquido que lo recorría. No utilizaba agua caliente, tampoco había como para hacerlo. En esta casa no había nada más que luz, de vez en cuando, y agua porque él la pagaba, por lo demás corrían muchas de las inhumanidades del planeta. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al frio, le daba para pensar y no bajar la guardia ante nada. Pero esta vez, si sintió el cambió del calor, tanto humano y espiritual, que le otorgó Eren durante la noche y al despertar.

Cortó el agua y salió de la ducha cubriéndose con una toalla en la cintura. Frente a él, había un espejo de cuerpo que reflejaba toda su figura. Músculos trabajados y un abdomen bien marcado, que sin embargo, estaban repletos de cicatrices. Cada una de ellas relataba su asquerosa historia, cada una de ellas le recordaba que no se dejaría vencer por este mundo, aunque eso le costará perder su propia humanidad. Las cosas habían empezado a cambiar.

"_Y…él por qué tus ojos son tan hermosos pero muestran tanta tristeza" _

Sus ojos, llevó sus manos a ellos buscando ver en ellos lo que Eren era capaz de captar. Pero su mirada se desvió a sus muñecas, antes de poder buscar en sus ojos grises.

En ellas, incontables cicatrices las rodeaban a ambas, nunca se veían ya que las ocultaba con las mangas de la ropa y muñequeras de cuero, incluso era muy cuidadoso con que la gente lo tomara de allí. Nadie las conocía. Aquellas eran las únicas que el mundo no le proporcionó, sino él, intentando escapar en los años donde aún no hallaba la fuerza para luchar contra el mundo. Tantas veces intentó escapar, tirado en su cama, en el suelo de su habitación, el baño y dentro de la bañera, era como si su cuerpo no le hubiera permitido morir. Lidiar con sus propios demonios era más difícil que lidiar con los ajenos, no había pausa y los juegos mentales eran cada vez más frecuentes, mientras el resto observaba como buitre su ruina. Por desgracia, los demonios no se marchaban, quedaban encerrados esperando el momento para salir.

Regresó a su habitación y tomó su teléfono para ver la hora, percatándose que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Eren.

"_Hoy en la noche vendrá mi padre, perdóname quería verte…"_

Se sintió desanimado por ello, no podría verlo hoy y se había ido sin despedirse correctamente de él. De seguro el castaño se encontraba más desanimado que él así que no diría ningún comentario que lo dejara peor.

Levi:

"_Iré mañana, llámame antes de dormir"_

Eren:

"_¡Lo haré!" _

Nunca quiso depender de nadie y era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, era lo que ahora más deseaba.

Se vistió y utilizó la misma sudadera que le presto la noche anterior al castaño. Tenía su aroma y sosteniéndola antes de ponérsela, cerró sus ojos y aspiró el dulce aroma del menor. Las sonrisas, la mirada, sus palabras, sin ningún detalle olvidado venían las imágenes de Eren a su mente. Pensó no lavar la ropa que utilizó para dormir con el menor, pero su manía por la suciedad lo superaba.

Antes de salir, revisó de cuánto dinero disponía. No le quedaba mucho, tendría que conseguir dinero hoy cuando llegara a los barrios bajos. Lo había pensado antes, pero ahora lo quería hacer, quería regalarle algo a Eren, no el collar usado que le dio, algo que escoja para él.

Salió de su habitación, bajando por las escaleras con cuidado y al llegar abajo sintió toda la mezcla de olores desagradables que le permitían saber que ese hombre no se encontraba solo en casa. Abriendo la puerta con delicadeza, salió hacia su destino.

Llegando allá se encontró con Farlan e Isabel que lo esperaban en el límite del barrio bajo con el medio.

-¡Hermano!-corrió la chica a su encuentro-

-Hola-saludó en su monótono tono de voz-

-Debemos irnos, la policía ha estado recorriendo últimamente este sector-apuró Farlan-

-Necesito conseguir dinero-le informó al chico-

-Las peleas se detuvieron por hoy.

-No gastaré energía con esas basuras hoy, vamos a jugar-le miró decisivo-

-Levi sabes que para eso soy bastante malo…

-Eres un maldito miedoso, lo único que haces es esconderte en todos lados-regañó Isabel-

-Tú tampoco ayudas-respondió-

Isabel no supo qué responder, ella tampoco jugaba, siempre se dedicaba a darle ánimos a Levi por lo que su única respuesta fue mirarlo con una cara conflictiva que Farlan también respondió.

-Los dos cállense, yo jugaré, después de todo esos cerdos son fácil de derrotar-interrumpió Levi-

-¡Pero antes a comer!-propuso Isabel-

Ambos conocían que clase de cosas podía hacer si no comía y se hacía imposible detenerla, incluso para Levi. Aceptando, fueron a un lugar de comida rápida para acabar con el inquietante estomago de la pelirroja.

-o-

Pasada las ocho de la noche, el doctor y padre Jaeger llegó a su casa. Armin se fue antes de que pudiera encontrárselo, últimamente no se llevaban para nada bien y Mikasa lo había notado. Ella encontraba bizarra la actitud de su padre, pero prefería guiarse a sus reglas para no tener problemas en su relación con Eren.

Grisha saludó a la chica quien tuvo que darle un informe oral sobre la salud de su hermano. Una vez la obtuvo subió a la habitación del castaño.

-Has vuelto -le miró Eren-

-¿Así saludas a tu padre luego de días sin verle?-enarcó una ceja-

-Bienvenido-sonrió-

-Me contaron que estuviste extraño esta mañana ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-¡Muy bien, de hecho me siento con mucha energía!-respondió alegre-

-De todos modos te voy a revisar, ¿Me sigues?-le tendió una mano-

Eren observó la mano de su padre comparándola con la de Levi, era inevitable, jamás sostuvo una mano distinta a la de sus familiares y ahora que lo conocía, su visión cambiaba. La mano de su padre era más grande, más gruesa y con sus dedos gastados.

-¿Eren?-le llamó su padre-

-Sí-tomó su mano para dirigirse a la sala médica-

Como siempre se sentó en la camilla donde le revisaban mientras su padre preparaba los materiales para ello. Empezó por hacer unas muestras de sangre, luego pesarlo, medirlo, pulso entre otras cosas. Eren se encontraba seguro que disminuirían sus medicamentos y su padre le daría alguna buena noticia.

Lamentablemente, su padre volteo hacia él con el mismo rostro de siempre.

-Eren, necesitaré inyectarte algo.

-¿Estoy mal?-preguntó completamente desanimado-

-No diría que mal, pero no estás mejor-preparó una dosis en una jeringa-Tu brazo.

El castaño extendió su brazo rendido a su condición, el pinchazo no se sintió tanto como su impotencia hacia su estado. Si nunca le demostraba a su padre que mejoró, jamás podría salir, el mundo no era malo como él se lo describía y quería salir a conocerlo por completo.

-Tal vez no te sientas muy buen mañana, así que tendrás cuidado ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí papá…-respondió con su mirada gacha-

Su padre lo levantó del mentón y lo miró a los ojos, sonriéndole acarició sus mejillas sin apartar sus ojos de las facciones de Eren. Acarició hasta llegar a sus labios donde pasó su dedo pulgar para acariciarlos. El menor acostumbraba a las caricias de su padre, pero en esta ocasión se sintió incómodo y lo demostró a través de sus ojos.

-Ve a tu habitación hijo-beso su frente-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches papá…-se retiró-

Al entrar a su habitación se dirigió al escondite de su teléfono, asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta le hecho llave, si alguien intentaba entrar lo detendría y podría excusarse que no se dio cuenta al hacerlo.

Se metió en su cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza y marcó el número de Levi. Llevaba tiempo hablando con él, pero el estómago continuaba revolviéndose de nervios a la hora de llamarlo o contestar alguna llamada de él.

-¿Eren?-contestó del otro lado-

-Ah, dijiste que te llamara antes…-balbuceo el menor-

-Sí, espérame un poco.

Se escuchó un silencio por un momento, estaba seguro haber escuchado la voz de una mujer entremedio y no pudo evitar sentir su corazón contraerse ¿Levi se encontraba con una mujer? De tan solo pensarlo su corazón se contraía más y más ¿Tenía derecho a tenerlo? ¿Qué era él para Levi?

-Ahora sí.

-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó al instante-

-Estoy donde estoy.

-¡Levi!-respondió enfadado-

-No grites, te van a oír.

-¿Estás con una mujer…?

-… ¿Qué?

-Escuche a una mujer…

-Ah, ¿Estás celoso?

No pudo continuar, en ningún momento le negó sus palabras. Se sentía horrible y apretó un puño contra su pecho.

-No estoy con nadie, son… unos amigos si puedes decirlo así.

-¿Amigos…? ¿Los de la otra vez?

-No ellos son otra cosa de la escuela, son otros.

-Ah…-respondió recobrando el aire-

Eren se disculpó varias veces por no poder verlo hoy, pese a todo lo que insistió el mayor, estuvo un buen rato disculpándose. Era bastante agradable escucharlo así, pero una vez más debía tener en cuenta que no podía llevar las emociones de Eren al límite.

La conversación pasó a ser más seria cuando hablo sobre los exámenes que le hizo su padre hoy y los resultados que le dio. La voz de Eren no se oía nada esperanzadora, sobre todo no tenía ese aire soñador y optimista con el cual solía hablar.

Tocar el tema y tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión no servirían para levantar el ánimo del castaño. A lugar de ello, le cambio el tema y esta vez fue el quien milagrosamente lograba dar conversación, pero, como era de esperar de alguien que no solía hablar mucho, muy pronto se quedó sin ideas.

-Ya es tarde, duérmete-le ordenó-

-No quiero.

-Si no te duermes, mañana no me quedaré más tiempo contigo.

-Bueno…-aceptó el menor-No demores en llegar. Buenas noches Levi…Te amo-cortó a penas decir esas palabras-

El incesante tono de la llamada finalizada, no lograba retumbar tanto cómo lo hacían las últimas palabras que dijo Eren antes de huir del teléfono. Seguramente estaba rojo y escondiendo su rostro en algún lado, con esa imagen en su mente guardó el teléfono, reteniendo la felicidad que le daba el menor.

-¿Quién es Eren?-preguntó la pelirroja que asomó su cabeza por el hombro del azabache-

Levi se precipitó en levantarse, no sólo ella se encontraba allí, sino también Farlan. Había bajado su guardia de tal manera que no pudo sentirlos, tampoco asegurar hace cuanto rato se encontraban allí, pero sus rostros no tenían nada que esconder, escucharon todo.

-¿No deberían estar haciendo algo productivo?-se defendió el azabache-

-Queríamos ver cómo hablabas con ese tal Eren-le dijo el chico levantando sus cejas acompañadas de una sonrisa maliciosa-

-¡Hermano! ¿! Quién esdfsk !?-no alcanzó a preguntar cuando una mano del azabache empujó con "delicadeza" su barbilla hacia atrás-

-No fastidien-amenazó a Farlan con su mirada-

Sin embargo, el chico bien sabía que Levi estaba acorralado y utilizaba esos recursos para huir de la situación, pero incluso su mirada agresiva se veía mucho más pasiva por lo cual no le temía.

Fue una larga noche que paso con ellos, donde ambos no se detuvieron en sus preguntas ni bromas estúpidas. Eran irritantes, no sabía cómo sacárselos de encima hasta que llegó un punto donde la situación lo superó y pudo recobrar toda su postura demoniaca para callarlos.

_**Las noches se vuelven menos oscuras…**_

-o-

Tal y como lo anunció su padre, esa mañana fue todo un calvario para Eren. Desde muy temprano estuvo en el baño vomitando todo lo que pudo tener en su estómago y con lo poco silencioso que era, despertó a su hermana quien lo cuidó y atendió. Recuerda haber recibido el desayuno de ella, haber vomitado todo al instante que la comida empezaba a mezclarse con sus jugos gástricos para luego devolverlo todo. Consumido por su débil cuerpo, se durmió hasta despertar cuando ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde.

Al abrir sus ojos esperaba encontrarse solo, pero Mikasa se encontraba a su lado y al verlo despertar se acercó con delicadeza, posando una de sus manos en la frente del menor.

-¿Pudiste descansar?-acarició la frente del castaño al hacer la pregunta-

-Sí…creo que ya no volveré a vomitar….-dijo con repudio-

-¿Crees poder comer algo?

-Tal vez…

-Prepararé algo…-le sonrió-

Eran pasadas las dos de la tarde y ella aún no comía, toda la mañana se dedicó a cuidarlo y por lo visto no lo abandonó en ningún momento. Era molesta, insistente y muy sobreprotectora, pero era eso mismo lo que la llevaba a ser tan aprensiva con él, tanto así como para renunciar a todo y no abandonarlo.

Mikasa no era su hermana biológica, sus padres trabajaban junto con el suyo y tuvieron un accidente dejando a su única hija abandonada en el mundo. Fue poco después de que su madre cayera en coma, que ella llegó. Al principio no era para nada comunicativa ni amigable, sobre todo con él, un enfermo niño que se acercó poco a poco derritiendo las capas de hielo en su corazón. Cuando el caía en estos problemas de salud, ella no se apartaba ningún momento hasta que se repusiera, el temor y la desesperación que debía tragarse ante la inseguridad de perder o no a su hermano era lo que la llevaba a ser tan sobreprotectora.

Eran estos momentos de baja fuerza corporal y anímica donde Eren se dejaba tratar por esa parte de su hermana, y a su vez ella, se demostraba más comprensiva, reconfortándolo sobre todo en su estado emocional.

-Gracias-le sonrió a la chica-

Ella tomó las manos del castaño y se encorvó para apoyar su frente sobre ellas. Estaba asustada, debió estarlo por mucho rato, no importaba cuan "normal" fuesen estas recaídas, ella nunca podría estar tranquila ni verlas como común.

-Cualquier cosa, vendré enseguida-se separó de su hermano, mirándolo una vez más a los ojos antes de retirarse a la cocina-

-Lo sé, no me traigas coliflor, odio la coliflor-hizo una mueca-

-Bueno-sonrió, cerrando la puerta de su habitación-

Al asegurarse de que su hermana no estuviera cerca, tomó su teléfono por debajo del colchón, siempre lo tenía silenciado para que nadie lo descubriera. Al verlo tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto sin leer, todos de Levi.

-o-

Acompañó a Farlan e Isabel a comprar ciertas cosas que se les era necesario, con el dinero que consiguieron ayer en juegos de apuestas y otros. Anoche recordaba haber escuchado a Eren decir que no se encontraba bien y hoy, no respondía llamadas ni mensajes incluso en la tarde. Era inevitable sentirse inquieto, pero por fortuna llegó un mensaje después de mucho para darle calma.

"_Me encontraba enfermo...bueno continuo un poco enfermo, pero estoy mejor, perdón"_

No debía pedir perdón, pero tenía ganas de culparlo por haber hecho que se preocupara por él. Conteniéndolas y más aliviado respondió el mensaje del menor:

"_Si necesitas más descanso, te dejaré esta noche"_

_Eren:_

"_¡NO!"_

Levi sonrió, era un maldito egoísta o eso pensaba, pero aunque fuera lo iría a cuidar en la noche. Fue entonces cuando pensó en que regalarle al menor. Cerca de donde se encontraban había una antigua tienda de libros. Recordaba la habitación de Eren repleta de libros, tal vez podría llevarle uno y leérselo en la noche, pero, ¿Cómo asegurarse de cuál? En su habitación tenía toda clase de libros, pero había un detalle que lo ayudó en su elección. Eren no tenía cuentos infantiles.

Tal vez no era lo más apropiado, pero conociéndolo, le gustaría. Pero él nunca leyó libros tan estúpidos como ellos. Sin dar aviso, tomó a Isabel, que se encontraba mirando una repisa de oferta de comidas, del brazo para llevársela a la librería.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¡Espera allá había una gran oferta!-se resistía la chica-

-Será un momento-le indicó Levi-

Y entrando a la vieja y empolvada librería, hizo el esfuerzo por ignorar lo sucio del lugar y empezó a buscar libros infantiles, todos muy rotos y maltratados.

-¿Qué buscamos?-preguntó la chica, tomando un libro en su mano-

-¿Conoces algún cuento infantil?

-Uhm…sólo unos pocos, los leíamos en la escuela…-recordaba mientras buscaba entre el montón, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa y tomando uno de ellos con alegría-¡ESTE!

-¿La Sirenita?-miró el titulo arrepintiéndose de comprar algo como esto-

-Es la historia de una sirena que quería conocer el mundo humano, para ello hace un pacto con una bruja y no le va muy bien allá….-el rostro de Levi rechazó inmediatamente la oferta, buscando por más-¡Pero termina bien!

-¿Es enserio?

-¡Sí!

-Bueno, lo llevaré-lo tomó de las manos de la pelirroja para llevarlo a pagar-

Tenía tapa dura y no tan gastada como muchos otros que vio en la pila de libros. La portada era un fondo aguamarina con burbujas brillantes, el color le recordaba mucho a los ojos de Eren y además la historia se relacionaba con el deseo del castaño. Lo pagó y lo envolvió en unos papeles cafés, para que no se deteriora más.

Ambos salieron de la tienda siendo sorprendidos por Farlan que no entendía que demonios hacían allí, pero por la sonrisa de la chica, que venía aún más satisfecha que el mismo Levi, se lo podía imaginar.

-o-

Levi le aseguró que vendría a verle en la noche, de todos modos se sentía inseguro por su llegada. Creyendo que llegaría más temprano le dijo a su hermana que se encontraba mejor, pero que se iría a dormir. No había mentido del todo, se encontraba mejor, pero no iría a dormir.

El ventanal sonó, era él. Su corazón se aceleró tanto como él en ir abrirle a Levi, dejándolo entrar y abalanzándose en sus brazos. Lo había extrañado, aunque fuera por una noche sin verlo.

-Suficiente, a la cama-lo tomó en brazos sin aviso-

-¿¡Qué!?-gritó sorprendido al ser cargado a su cama-Pero…

-Hoy te vengo a cuidar-lo recostó y lo cubrió con el cobertor-

Nuevamente se sentía impotente con su salud, pudo percibirlo en cómo desvió su mirada y arrugó el entrecejo. Con un suave beso en la frente del castaño, detuvo esos sentimientos agobiadores que se empezaban apoderar de él.

-¿Te gustan los libros infantiles?-le preguntó-

-No tengo esos libros, mi madre me leyó algunos cuando era pequeño.

Levi sacó de su bolso el libro que había comprado en la mañana, lo desenvolvió de la cubertura que le dio y se lo enseñó. Eren lo recibió y lo observó con delicadeza, nunca lo había leído ni había escuchado de este, los libros infantiles los tenía prohibido por su padre.

-Si te portas bien te lo leeré.

-¿De verdad…?-preguntó con su mirada brillosa-

-Sí-le pidió el libro-

Recibiéndolo en sus manos, se acomodó al lado de Eren, apoyando su espalda en la pared mientras que el castaño se acercó y recostó en el pecho de Levi con el fin de observar ambos el libros.

Nunca había hecho nada igual, es más, en la escuela cuando le pedían leer en voz alta alguna oración u otra cosa no lo hacía y los ejercicios que respondía los hacía en silencio. Al abrir el libro, vaciló unos segundos antes de empezar la lectura y luego empezó. Se sentía ridículo haciendo este tipo de cosas, sobre todo con alguien que ya tenía quince años, pero el pequeño se mostraba tan ansioso como un niño de cinco años.

El vocabulario era sencillo y fácil de leer, poco a poco se fue sintiendo cómodo con la situación hasta llegar a tal punto donde empezaba a creer que la historia no acabaría bien. Este libro empezaba a tomar rumbo donde no se veía llegar un final feliz.

Una sirena se enamoró de un humano, quiso conocer su mundo e ir por él, para ello hiso un contrato con una bruja que duraría tres días donde tendría que hacer que el hombre, que resultó ser un príncipe, se enamorará de ella. Lamentablemente el príncipe fue engañado y se casaría con otra y si no lograba su cometido, se convertiría en burbujas del mar. Sus hermanas encontraron una segunda opción, le dieron una daga mágica con la cual debía matar al príncipe para volver al océano junto a su familia. Sin embargo, ella nunca se atrevió apuñalarlo y cuando se cumplió el tercer día, la sirena se convirtió en burbujas de mar y el príncipe la recordó justo en ese instante que se esfumo. La espuma de las olas, correspondería a la sirenita que aún viene en busca del príncipe no queriéndose apartar del mundo humano.

Levi terminó el libro, cerrándolo con fuerza y pensando en degollar a Isabel que le aseguró un final feliz, que nunca apareció. Esperaba encontrarse con el rostro de Eren aún más desesperanzado al escuchar una historia tan triste, pero se encontró con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento, me dieron un pronóstico mejor de esta cosa…-miró el libro con desprecio y pretendió guardarlo, pero el menor se lo arrebató de las manos-

-¿No lo habías traído para mí? Lo quiero.

-No, lo devolveré-se abalanzó para quitárselo-

Eren lo esquivó, cayendo ambos sobre la cama, él de espaldas y sus brazos estirados hacia atrás para que Levi, quien se encontraba sobre el menor intentando arrancárselo de sus manos.

-No, es mío-insistió esquivando las manos de Levi-

-Mocoso, deja de jugar y dame el maldito libro-insistía-

De no haber sido él, a palizas lo recuperaba, pero continuó queriendo atrapar el libro. Eren se veía entretenido, mientras esquivaba al azabache, se reía como un niño pequeño en medio de un juego. Los movimientos por intentar arrebatárselo de sus manos se detuvieron, siendo reemplazados por la calma para observar así al menor que le provocaba ternura. Las risas en la habitación también se detuvieron y correspondió las miradas del azabache, dejando el libro de un lado, estiró sus brazos hacia Levi demandándolo y como por atracción de imanes, el mayor se agacho, recostándose sobre el cuerpo de quien lo llamaba y estrechaba. Apoyado en sus brazos, llevó sus manos a los cabellos del castaño y lo besó.

-Levi... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo…?-le preguntó cortando el beso-

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Alguna vez…has hecho algo…? Eh…-hablaba sin claridad-

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó enarcando una ceja-

Se apoyó sobre sus manos, levantando su pecho para poder ver con claridad al castaño. Parecía nervioso y con el antebrazo ocultaba sus ojos.

-Relaciones…sexuales…-logró decir, sin descubrirse-

Eren había entrado en territorio prohibido, territorio en el que ni el mismo se adentraba o trataba de evitar. Abandonó su posición y se sentó, en el regazo de Eren que aún continuaba acostado.

-Ya es tarde.

-Levi, espera- se enderezó quedando de frente a él-

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué siempre me evades todo? Quiero saber de ti…

-Eso es algo que no necesitas saber.

-Nunca me dices nada, siempre evades todo.

La paciencia de Levi se agotaba, se sentía atacado y empezaba a reaccionar ante ello. Tomó de las muñecas al menor y lo tumbo en la cama de golpe, apretándolas con fuerza contra ella.

-¿Qué mierda quieres? ¿Quieres que te viole aquí? ¿Eso quieres? Te puedo corromper cuando yo desee-atacaba con furia al menor-

Sus muñecas le dolían, Levi tenía mucha fuerza aplicada en ellas, tenía miedo ante quien tenía en frente, era muy distinto a quien solía acompañarlo todas las noches. Quería llorar, su cuerpo ya había reaccionado y temblaba ante esa persona que tenía sobre él, pero, si continuaba llorando nunca obtendría nada. Quería saber de Levi, sabía que había mucho de él que no conocía.

-Quiero conocerte-hablo con esfuerzo, evitando vacilar en sus palabras-

-Olvídalo-respondió fulminante, soltándolo y alejándose de la cama-

-¡No me evadas!-gritó deteniéndolo-Por favor…

Levi tomó sus cosas, volteo a verlo, empezaba a derramar lágrimas y su rostro se veía fatal. Pero el monstruo que llevaba dentro, se había apoderado por completo de él, la ira fue mucho más fuerte que sus ojos.

-Vete a la mierda-dedicó por última vez y se fugó por el ventanal-

Su cuerpo temblaba y no podía detenerlo, quería salir corriendo tras de él pero se le impedía. Su corazón se aceleró, pero era distinto esta vez, sentía que se aceleraba para detenerse de una vez por todas. Le dolía, pero el dolor que le dejo Levi era más torturador que el agonizante corazón. Se encorvó sobre su cuerpo, llorando y respirando para estabilizarse, pero era imposible, no podía detener el llanto y sometiéndose a este, lloró desconsoladamente hasta dormirse.

-o-

Caminar rápido hasta su casa, le hizo calmarse y recobrar su conciencia. Era una bestia, un monstruo, lastimó a Eren por culpa de sus propias heridas. Quería huir y no verle más, pero él sabía que no podía hacerlo, el mismo no se lo permitiría, ya no podía vivir sin él y le prometió nunca irse.

Llegó a su habitación, entrando por la ventana y tumbado en la cama, observaba su teléfono. Quería disculparse, pero su orgullo era suficiente para prohibírselo. No quería lastimarlo, su asqueroso pasado, e incluso, presente le hacía perder el control. Estaba haciendo las cosas mal, lo sabía, pero se dejó encantar por un mundo sin ser completamente parte de él, no hasta que fuera aceptado tal y como es.

Sin mensajes, sin disculpas, Levi se durmió con el arrepentimiento en la piel.

-o-

La mañana siguiente, sus ojos se abrieron por el toque de su cuidadora que lo despertaba. La luz del sol era insoportable para sus ojos irritados de tanto llorar. La mujer abrió más las cortinas, esta vez despertó por completo.

-¿Despertaste ya? Debo traerte el desayuno-le dijo dulcemente-

-Sí… ¿Qué hora es?-se sentó, frotando sus ojos-

-Son las…-la mujer se detuvo, con la mirada fija en el cuello del menor, en el collar que llevaba consigo. Petrificada y con los ojos abiertos como plato, se obligó avanzar hacia el chico-es tarde.

-Lo siento, desayunaré ahora…

-Dime Eren, ¿De dónde obtuviste ese collar?

-o-

Como todas las mañanas que iba a la escuela, pasó por comida en una tienda de camino. Su teléfono no tenía ninguna llamada perdida ni mensajes. Miró incontables veces el teléfono de camino a la escuela, estaba impaciente.

Resignado, pensó en ir a la azotea del establecimiento y saltarse la primera hora de clases. No tenía ánimos de escuchar al profesor ni menos escuchar incontables preguntas sobre Eren de parte de Erwin y Hanji, o como le conocían ellos, Allen.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar al edificio, su teléfono vibró y sacó el aparato enseguida. Era un mensaje de Eren:

"_¿Te gustan los dulces niños Levi?"_

No entendía a qué se refería con ello, ¿Estaba enojado? No, esto era diferente, pero imposible a la vez. Temía que su instinto tuviera razón y marcando al teléfono de Eren, esperó hasta que contestaron.

-¿Eren?-llamó-

No había respuesta, pero se escuchaba una respiración. Su mirada se tornó más fría y lúgubre, no era Eren quien tenía el teléfono

-¿Quién mierda eres?-preguntó-

-Ojo por ojo-cortó la persona del otro lado-

No había tiempo para entrar en pánico, él más que nadie sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada. Alguien tenía a Eren ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? Y ¿Cómo? Era algo que no sabía, pero lo descubriría enseguida. La voz que contestó por Eren era de una mujer.

"Ojo por ojo"

Alguien que tenía relación con él.

Mientras sacaba sus deducciones, corrió al salón de Armin y lo sacó de allí sin aviso, alejándose a un lugar apartado. No había nadie con él a esta hora, a excepción de su cuidadora. Hasta encontrarse completamente solos, lo soltó.

-¿Q-qué ocurre?-trataba de recobrar el aliento-

-Llama a la casa de Eren.

-… ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Llama-alzó la voz-

Por cómo se veía el azabache, Armin tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de Eren. Nadie contestó, intentó dos veces más y no hubo respuesta. El chico guardó el teléfono con sus manos temblando, algo ocurría y Levi lo sabía.

-¿Qué ocurrió…? ¿Él está bien…?-preguntaba sin aliento-

-Esa mujer lo tiene. ¿Dónde vive?

-¿Qué…?-miró al suelo con su mirada perdida-

-¿¡Donde vive!?-le gritó haciéndolo volver a la realidad-

La dirección que le dio Armin no era de fiarse, pero sabía de qué zona provenía, era la misma que solía rondaba todos los días, los barrios bajos. Pero ese sector era demasiado grande, por suerte, el chico traía consigo una foto de la mujer. La vez anterior, donde le dijo que haría un informe sobre ella tuvo que continuar con esa mentira para que no hubiera sospechas, por lo que le tomó una foto para el supuesto trabajo. Esa foto era suficiente para guiarse.

-No llames a nadie, lo traeré de vuelta-le dijo guardando la foto en su teléfono-

-¿Dónde está…?

-Estará bien, lo verás en la tarde-le dijo y salió corriendo de allí-

No entendía qué estaba pasando, ¿La cuidadora de Eren lo había raptado? No era posible además, ¿Cómo lo encontraría? No podía quedarse quieto, era imposible que conservara la calma, pero nada podía hacer. Confiaría en Levi.

-o-

Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, mandando un mensaje a Farlan para que lo esperaran donde siempre. Aún no entendía por completo las causas del secuestro de Eren.

El teléfono vibro, un mensaje de Eren:

"_El tiempo corre"_

Maldijo en su interior y haciendo crujir los dientes, aumento la rapidez.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Llego cap! Bueno al igual que mis otros fics me retraso por mis actividades y deberes, de todos modos perdón por la demora pero les dejo un cap largo : ) Ando sin tiempo así que los dejo, espero que les guste el cap e intentaré traer el próximo pronto para no dejarlos tan angustiados por el secuestro de Eren c: **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer 3**_

_**Cuídense y nos leemos :3**_


	13. Destruyendo Barreras

**Si te dijera quien era antes, ¿Me darías la espalda?**

**Y si parezco peligroso, ¿Tendrías miedo?**

**Tengo el presentimiento sólo porque todo lo que toco no es suficientemente oscuro.**

Luego del último mensaje, el teléfono de Eren fue apagado ya que no podía comunicarse al intentar llamar. En su interior, no podía mantener la calma, pero sabía que si se dejaba arrastrar por esas emociones no podría actuar bien. Concentrándose en lo suyo, llegó al punto de encuentro donde se encontraban sus compañeros corriendo. Los chicos vieron llegar a su amigo muy acelerado, como nunca antes.

-¿Levi qué ocurre? Nos diste un susto, creímos que ocurrió algo…-hablo Farlan-

-Si paso, vamos actuar ahora-mostró la foto en su teléfono-

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Isabel-

-Tengo que encontrar a esta ramera-guardó su teléfono-

Ambos chicos se observaron, preguntándose qué ocurría con su amigo quien ya se había puesto en marcha nuevamente. Iba apresurado, había algo que no lo tenía tranquilo y eso los incomodaba a la vez que se sentían vulnerables por la actitud del azabache. Si Levi estaba en ese estado, algo muy malo había ocurrido.

-¿Puedes explicarnos qué diablos ocurre?-detuvo Farlan a Levi por el hombro-

No había caso ocultarlo, no confesarlo no ayudaría a traer de vuelta a Eren, además, tanto la chica como quien se encontraba frente a él sujetándolo con fuerza, estaban asustados.

-Tiene a Eren-confesó-

-¿La persona del teléfono hermano…?

-Sí.

-Y, ¿Por qué lo tiene?

-Eso aún no lo sé.

-¿Cómo la vamos a encontrar? ¿Sabes lo grande que es este lugar?-discutía el chico-

De un fuerte golpe en la parte baja de su pierna, la pelirroja calló las estupideces que soltaba Farlan. Ella sabía que su hermano jamás se preocupaba así por nadie, y ahora lo veía bastante abatido por la situación pese a que lo disimulaba bien. Esa persona era importante para él y quería encontrarlo para recuperarla para su hermano. Se acercó a Levi y tomó una de sus manos en las suyas, él no se dejaba tocar, pero esta vez pudo sostener su mano y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo vamos a encontrar hermano-sus labios dibujaron una suave sonrisa-

-Lo sé-soltó su mano y continuaron con su camino-

Este sector era muy grande, con muchas casas y escondites en los cuales ocultarse, pero tantos años vagando por aquí servían para saber movilizarse con astucia. Llevaba tantos años en medio de conflictos y viendo el lado oscuro de las cosas, que bien sabía que las sombras también hablan.

Durante todo el camino, sus dos acompañantes lo siguieron en silencio, hasta llegado a una zona muy conflictiva se dirigió a ellos para decirles que lo esperaran donde se encontraban y el entraría solo a ese sector. Ambos se opusieron a dejarlo ir, pese a la luz del día, esos callejones no dejaban pasar la luz y por ellos se escuchaban ruidos perturbadores. Pero el azabache insistió y les aseguró que era mejor que se quedarán allí, confesando que ya había venido con anterioridad a esta zona.

Dejándolos un poco más calmados, pudo adentrarse por los diferentes pasillos de aquellos callejones. Esa zona era uno de los lugares donde se podían apreciar la mayoría de las atrocidades que cometía el hombre. La bacteria de la suciedad humana se dejaba ver en cada rincón, mujeres eran violadas en medio de las calles por distintos hombres a la vez, algunas lo hacían por placer o lo enfermas que eran, otras eran simples niñas pertenecientes a redes de prostitución. La droga y el alcohol era lo más puro que podría verse por allí. Los cadáveres en el suelo no eran recogidos por nadie, pleitos y muerte eran tan común como respirar el poco oxigeno presente en ese lugar. El tráfico humano era tan normal como ver vendedores ambulantes en las calles. Eran incontables el número de atrocidades que veía por allí, pero no le influían en nada, si bien había gente inocente, meterse con alguien de allí desencadenaría meterse con bandas completas que tarde o temprano te exterminarían a ti y a todo tu conjunto de conocidos. Él podía entrar en ese sector por su reputación y ahora esa asquerosa reputación sería lo que le devolvería a Eren.

Se detuvo frente a un grupo de personas que se encontraban riendo, con un tipo de risa aguda y desquiciada, entre ellos. Nadie se les acercaba y cuando vieron llegar a Levi, voltearon a verlo de inmediato.

-¿Vamos a jugar pequeñín?-preguntó riéndose fuertemente-

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo-sacó el teléfono y mostró la foto-Quiero el lugar exacto donde se encuentra.

Tendió el celular para que uno de los hombres lo tomara, este se veía más serio y cuando vio la foto sonrió, pasando su lengua sobre sus labios.

-¿Quieres metérsela a esta puta? Está bien fea-chocó codos con uno de sus compañeros-

-¿Van hablar?-los detuvo sin paciencia-

El hombre le mostró el teléfono a un tercer integrante, el cuál si no pestañaba podría darlo por muerto. No despegó su vista de la foto del teléfono, estudiaba cada parte de ella.

Esas personas se encargaban de saberlo todo en esas zonas, personas que entraban y salían, sus domicilios, sus juntas y muchos otros detalles que no dejaban escapar. Con ello, se aseguraban de brindarle información a cualquiera que la pidiera, ganándose así algún tipo de recompensa. Había que saber hablar con ellos, si veían cierta debilidad en la persona eran capaces de cobrar lo inalcanzable con tal de aprovecharse o simplemente eliminarlo si se les daba la gana.

El hombre terminó de observan la fotografía en su teléfono y se lo devolvió, dándole dirección, contextura, edad, nombre, apellido y con quien vivía. Era una mujer sola, perdió a su esposo hace unos años atrás y desde entonces vive así. Guardó el teléfono y les lanzó un paquete de dinero, con lo cual quedaron satisfechos y pudo marcharse.

Ya sabía dónde se encontraba Eren, ahora sólo quedaba ir a buscarlo. Cuando lo tuviera en frente, sería la última vez que lo volvería a ver. Quiso esconderlo, quiso ser otra persona para él y cambiarlo todo para estar a su lado, pero hay cosas de las cuales simplemente no podía escapar, ni menos dejarlo oculto por más tiempo.

Eren lo iba a odiar. Pensarlo generó una molesta puntada en su pecho, no volvería a tener esa dulce mirada puesta sobre él, ni sus dulces sonrisas iluminando su vida y mucho menos sus suaves besos rescatándolo del mundo. Eso no se lo dedicaría a un monstruo como él. Por ahora sólo quería rescatarlo y cuando llegara el momento, aceptaría las consecuencias y dejaría partir.

Salió y encontró a sus compañeros esperándolo, a penas lo vieron llegar la chica saltó a buscarlo mientras que Farlan parecía no haber superado aún la situación.

-Ya sé dónde encontrarlo.

-o-

Sus manos dolían por la resistente soga que ataba sus muñecas cortando la circulación, sus pies estaban libres ya que no podría huir con su condición. Era como si se estuviera burlando de él. Todo fue tan rápido, luego de terminar su desayuno se durmió y despertó en medio de esta habitación desconocida, atado sin saber dónde se encontraba. Nadie había venido a verlo, ¿Quién lo tenía aquí? No tenía la más mínima idea. No podía gritar, su boca tenía cinta de embalaje, no obstante la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro su cuidadora.

-¿Te sientes cómodo para hablar, Eren?-le sonrió-

Tras esa sonrisa, se ocultaba las malas intenciones de esa mujer. Eren se encontraba absorto preguntándose una y otra vez el por qué ella, quien estuvo con él desde muy pequeño, lo alimento, lo cuido y le dedicó sus días. Se negaba a creer que era ella, no podía ser ella pero la imagen no lo engañaba. La mujer metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y de el, saco el collar que Levi le había obsequiado, avanzó hacia el castaño y sin cuidado, le sacó la cinta de su boca. Alzó el collar y se lo enseñó al menor.

-¿Sabes a quien le pertenece esto?-le preguntó-

La voz de esa mujer ahora se escuchaba cruda y llena de ira oculta en ese nuevo tono de voz que ocupaba con él.

-¿Sabes?-se acercó al menor-

Eren corrió su rostro, evadiéndola y cerró sus ojos con fuerzas. Quien hace unas horas era su tierna cuidadora, perdió la paciencia y azotó la cabeza del menor contra el suelo, de un solo puñetazo. Nunca alguien lo había golpeado así de fuerte, su cabeza daba vueltas por el fuerte impacto mientras a lo lejos la escuchaba gritar.

Un ruido sordo la detuvo y soltó al pequeño, quien aún mareado, continuaba en el suelo sintiendo como todo ocurría en cámara lenta. Y como si estuviera soñando, Levi apareció por la entrada de la puerta ocasionando que la mujer lo tomará por detrás, cubriéndose con el cuerpo del menor.

-Te estábamos esperando, Levi-le dedicó una mirada llena de odio-

-Suéltalo-la amenazó-

-Levi…-lo llamó el menor-

El llamado de Eren encendió su ira y deseos por matar a la mujer, sacó una cuchilla sin pensarlo y se abalanzó sobre la maldita que tenía al castaño, sin embargo, antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente, la mujer puso una cuchilla en el cuello del menor y levantó el mentón de este, lista para cortar.

-No tan rápido, no creas que te voy a entregar a este niño-le sonrió-

-¿Por qué…?-le cuestionó Eren-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no te lo dijo? Quien es esta rata asquerosa-repudió la mujer-

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó Levi resignado-

-Quiero que pagues por lo que me hiciste, mi esposo… ¡Tus malditas manos me lo arrebataron!-tomó el collar y se lo enseñó-Esto es tuyo…se lo diste a él, no sé como pero Eren es muy importante para ti ¿No?

Aún no digería bien las palabras que acaba de oír, ¿Levi había asesinado a su esposo…? Eso no era posible, él lo conocía y sabía que no era esa clase de persona. Su convencimiento se acabó cuando se percató que nunca supo nada concreto del azabache.

-Eso es mentira…-negó Eren-

-No amor-acarició los cabellos del castaño sin apartar sus ojos de Levi-Este collar, es el símbolo de ese hombre en esta zona, más bien conocido como el asesino de Levi. Él ha asesinado a mucha gente, ha dejado a muchos malheridos y sobretodo, mató a mi esposo.

Ya todo se había dicho, quiso callarla en cuanto empezó hablar pero no podía al tener a Eren en sus manos. El rostro del menor lo decía todo, estaba destruido y sus ojos lo buscaron para que lo negara, torturándolo al no poder hacerlo, ya que era verdad.

-Las únicas basuras de las que me he ocupado, han sido cerdos asquerosos.

-¡Él era todo lo que tenía!-le gritó-

-¿Querías vivir junto a un abusivo, un violador, un asesino?-le retó Levi-

-¡Él me amaba!-sonrió-Y ahora yo te arrebataré lo que tu amas….

El menor sintió cómo su la cuchilla hacía presión en su cuello, el frio metal empezaba a tomar su temperatura corporal. No quería morir, tenía miedo y no podía hacer nada.

-Eren, no dejaré que nada te ocurra-le juró al verlo tan asustado-

Pese a que se enteró de las atrocidades que había cometido Levi, escucharlo decir aquello fue más que suficiente para calmarse. Siempre le otorgó una seguridad única, donde sentía que nada le sucedería, con o sin saber la verdad ese hecho no había cambiado y cerró sus ojos aceptando sus palabras.

La mujer estaba completamente desquiciada, reía al ver a Levi mientras jalaba de los cabellos del menor sin soltar la cuchilla que tenía amenazando cortar el cualquier instante el cuello del castaño. Levi no se veía afectado, pese a que podría acabar con su vida en cuestión de segundos, no se movía y se limitaba a despreciar con la mirada a la mujer, que parecía estar disfrutando de esos ojos llenos de ira hacia ella. Sin moverse de su sitio, el azabache chasqueo los dedos y segundos después, el techo de material ligero se quebró sobre sus cabezas, liberando una gran cantidad de polvo que nublaba la vista.

Por inercia, las manos que sostenían a Eren lo soltaron para cubrirse los ojos y nariz, debido al polvo. Pero el menor no tuvo la misma suerte e inhaló una gran cantidad de este, ocasionándole una tos que resonó en medio de la nube. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y levantar su cabeza, dos personas lo tomaron por los brazos, obligándolo a caminar aun si sus piernas no le seguían el paso correctamente. Su tos no se detenía, pese a los esfuerzos era difícil respirar, no obstante la nube de polvo no tardó en disiparse a través del agujero, puerta y ventana que Levi se ocupó de abrir, dejando la escena clara.

La mujer se halló sola al otro lado de la habitación, abriendo sus ojos con dificultad, percatándose que todo su plan se había destrozado. Eren se encontraba ahora junto a dos chicos detrás de Levi que la sentenciaba con la mirada. No tenía escapatoria, al darse cuenta de ello sus manos y labios empezaron a temblar y a los pocos segundos acabó riendo desquiciadamente. Isabel y Farlan observaban perturbados el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba mientras que a su lado Eren no podía apartar sus ojos y sentir lastima por ella.

-Está completamente loca…-confirmó Farlan-

Al oírlo hablar, el castaño pudo recién percatarse de quienes se encontraban a su lado. Una chica pelirroja que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, parecía preocupada y a la vez curiosa, junto a un chico que no le quitaba la vista a la mujer del frente, ambos parecían tener la misma edad que Levi.

-Sí…Este mundo está mal, ¡Las cosas están mal! ¡Si no soy yo, tarde o temprano alguien igual de loca que yo te buscará cretino!-amenazaba a Levi sin dejar de reír-

El azabache miró a sus compañeros indicándoles algo, luego volteo a ver a Eren quien aún se encontraba desconcierto, con sus ojos abiertos como plato, asustado por lo que llegaría a ocurrir. Apartó su vista de ellos, y avanzó hacia la mujer sacando de uno de sus bolsillos la cuchilla que había guardado.

Eren no alcanzó a ver más allá del brillo metálico del arma, ya que unas delgadas y ásperas manos de mujer cubrieron sus ojos, mientras que unas manos más gruesas se encargaron de sus oídos.

-Tienes razón, pero-se detuvo e inclinó su cuerpo hacia la mujer y alzó su mentón para observarla mejor. La mandíbula temblaba en sus manos, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella no permitiéndole desviar la mirada-Se te olvido que siempre habrá alguien más loco que tú.

Cómo si hubiera visto al mismo diablo, la mujer no respondió ni dio sus últimas palabras antes de que la cuchilla de Levi le cortara el cuello, no permitiéndole morir con el corte al instante, si no, desangrada por los disparos de sangre por la yugular en su cuello. La mujer cubrió su cuello con una de sus manos, evitando sucumbir por el desangramiento, con su otra mano quiso pedir ayuda, pero no había nadie allí. En sus ojos, se reflejó el arrepentimiento y el deseo de haber hecho algo más, aquel que muchas personas muestran al saber que van a morir. Sim embargo, Levi no se dejó influenciar por esa mirada, pudo haber sido Eren quien estuviera así, tan sólo eso lo hacía desear verla desangrarse a sus pies.

-No volverás a poner un dedo sobre él-se alejó dejándola pasar sus últimos minutos sola-

Sin soltar al pequeño, sus compañeros lo sacaron no permitiéndole enterarse qué ocurrió con la nueva víctima de Levi. Ya una vez fuera, lo soltaron y junto a ellos apareció el azabache evitando sus ojos. Todo parecía un mal sueño, rogó por unos segundos despertar pronto ya que todo esto lo tenía bastante mal en el interior, pero no importó cuanto rogara, debía aceptarlo, era real.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Eren no?-le preguntó Isabel-

-¿Dónde estoy…? Levi…-lo llamó sin prestar atención a las palabras de Isabel-

-Nos vamos-avanzó y lo tomó del brazo, sin mirarlo-

-Espera… ¿Dónde está ella…?-se resistió-

-Debes volver a tu casa ahora-le respondió-

-¿La mataste…?-insistió-

Sin responderle, lo tomó en brazos para sacarlo de allí, que fuera más alto que él no cambiaba el hecho que se le era liviano. El menor no se opuso, parecía que aún estaba digiriendo lo ocurrido y se mantuvo con su mirada escondida, sin hablar.

Ambos se alejaron sin decir ninguna palabra a los compañeros de Levi, quienes preocupados, observaron cómo su amigo se esfumaba con el chico que salvaron hace unos minutos.

-Era pequeño…-indicó Isabel-No se veía muy bien.

-Uhm…-se limitó a responderle, mientras meditaba la situación-

-o-

En todo el camino Eren no dijo nada, no manifestó estar molesto ni decepcionado, completamente sumergido en sí mismo se quedó callado. Levi se encontraba más intranquilo que si le hubiera dicho algo, ¿Qué pensaba? Era obvio, pero igual se lo preguntaba y, ¿Qué haría con esto? Era algo que no debía ni molestarse en preguntar, ya que la respuesta era obvia, los ojos del menor se encargaron de responder a ello apenas escuchó la verdad. Para evitar cualquier problema, utilizó el transporte público sin apartarlo de su lado en ningún momento, estuvieron en poco menos de una hora frente al hogar del castaño y fue Levi quien lo subió a su alcoba. El ventanal de Eren se encontraba abierto por fortuna, así que no hubo que forzar nada.

Una vez arriba lo soltó, sabiendo que en el mismo instante que lo hiciera, sería la última vez que lo sintiera en sus brazos. El último rose de sus dedos en Eren, fue el más doloroso de todos y apartándose de ese dolor, le escribió un mensaje a Armin para avisarle que todo estaba bien. Guardó su teléfono y clavo sus ojos en aquellos esmeralda que ahora lo observaban, un fuerte nudo se generó en su pecho al sentir su mirada clavada en él.

-Lamento haberte involucrado en esto, no se volverá a repetir-aseguró Levi-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó desanimado-

No podía responderle, verlo allí en ese estado, ya era suficiente con lo que había ocasionado. Causar dolor en los demás nunca fue algo relevante, pero él, hacerle daño a él era algo que se devolvía a su persona con más intensidad. Sin decir alguna palabra, guardó su imagen por última vez y volteo dirigiéndose al ventanal.

-¡Deja de huir!-le gritó el menor-

Pese a sus palabras se apresuró a salir, pero un ruido sordo hizo que se girara y viera a Eren en el suelo presionando su pecho. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se devolvió corriendo a su lado, pero al intentar tomarlo y ver qué le ocurría, el menor lo tomó por sorpresa sosteniendo de sus muñecas, no permitiéndole huir. Lo había engañado.

-Esta vez no te vas a ir...

-Volveré en la noche-le dijo-

-¡No! Si te vas ahora no vas a volver nunca más, incluso vas a desaparecer de la escuela y de tus compañeros con tal de no encontrarte. No sé muchas cosas de ti…pero esto si lo conozco-hablo firme-

-¿Qué quieres imbécil?-respondió en defensa-

-Quiero la verdad, y me lo vas a contar todo-sus ojos no mostraban ninguna duda en sus palabras-

-¿Acaso no te quedó claro?-zafó sus manos de Eren y tomó las muñecas del castaño con fuerza-Mato personas, eso es suficiente ¿Te queda claro o no? O, ¿Debo hacerte algún tipo de demostración?

-¿Matas personas porque te gusta…?

-Sí, ¿Algún problema?

Le dolía ver como destrozaba el interior de Eren, pero si no se encargaba de separarlo de él, podría hacerle más daño al pasar del tiempo y era algo que no querría hacer. Los ojos del menor estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas, era horrible verlo allí pero no se detendría, si Eren lo iba a odiar tendría que hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas para olvidarse completamente de él. Aunque eso generara otra herida más en su interior.

-Mentiroso…

-Mate a tu jodida niñera Eren, ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna foto? Te gustan las fotos del mundo, ¿Qué tal si te muestro alguna del verdadero mundo?-atacaba Levi-

Sus últimas palabras fueron suficientes para hacerlo llorar, pero su ojos no contenían ninguna pisca de odio hacia él y sin poder negarse, Eren lo abrazo ocultando su cabeza en el pecho del menor por lo alto que era. El corazón del castaño latía velozmente, quiso abrazarlo pero no se dejaría arrastrar por ese calor nuevamente, no era merecedor de ello.

-Estás mintiendo…-sostuvo con la voz quebrada-No sé nada del mundo…pero si de verdad te gustara hacer eso, no hubieras evitado contármelo, no te hubiera importado que yo supiera y tampoco te hubieras preocupado tanto cuando yo pude haberme enterado.

-Eso es pura mierda mocoso-mantuvo su posición, pese a ser descubierto-

-No te gusta matar…pero no te gusta ese tipo de gente.

Levi se separó de sus brazos, sentía que estaban desenterrando sus más profundos sentimientos, sentimientos que incluso él no había aceptado.

-No hables como si me conocieras.

-Entonces déjame conocerte…-rogó-

No quería engañarse, estaba seguro que Eren lo odiaba pero ahora que había dicho tantas cosas que eran ciertas, la situación y sus palabras lo tenían descolocado. Estar junto a él ya no era una opción, no podía quedarse a su lado y continuar exponiéndolo al peligro, no otra vez. Su mente sabía qué hacer, pero por primera vez era ese corazón que empezó a vivir al conocerlo, quien se negaba rotundamente abandonar.

-¿Qué mierda pasa por tu estúpida cabeza? ¿No tienes miedo? ¿No me odias?

-No...Quiero saber la verdad de ti…-lo sostuvo del brazo, al sentir que se marcharía-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero estar contigo…

Nunca antes había hablado con alguien sobre lo suyo, ¿Cómo podría hablar de su vida tan repente? Era imposible que lo confesara todo, el mismo desconocía la mayoría de su interior ya sea porque lo ocultó o simplemente se olvidó. Optar por dejarlo y terminar allí todo sería lo más sano, eso pensaba Levi, pero viendo la situación, era un milagro que Eren no lo odiara y quisiera estar con él, pero sobre eso estaba su seguridad. La lucha que tenía en su interior no le dejaba decidir con tranquilidad, pero fue él quien tomó su mano y lo hizo decidir, hablaría. Desde el momento que lo conoció ha guiado sin saberlo su camino y lo hacía nuevamente.

Con esfuerzo empezó a declarar sus actos, cada palabra que salía de su boca era una cuchilla que le carcomía el alma, todas esas veces que asesino a sangre fría, una parte de él sabía que estaba mal pero esa misma gente haría algo peor después, lo odiaba y su odio era suficiente como para encargarse de ellos. Pero a la vez de odiaba a sí mismo por haberse convertido en una de esas personas y si tuviera que volver a matar, lo haría. Sin embargo, la muerte de su vecino no tuvo justificación valida, aun así Eren lo perdonó. Las peleas callejeras, juegos, despreocupación a las responsabilidades, entre otras fueron la parte más feliz de la historia, pero Eren pareciera haberse enfadado al escucharlo decir que muchas veces no asistía a clases y lo regañaban los profesores, era una persona muy peculiar.

-Deberías ir a clases-respondió enojado-

-¿Qué clase de persona me regaña por eso dentro de todo?

-Lo sé, pero no has matado a gente inocente… creo que haría lo mismo.

-No mientas.

-No miento… ¿Ellos le hicieron algo a tu familia?

El punto que no se debía tocar, la familia. Tal vez todo había empezado por allí, su primera víctima, sus primeras peleas, sus primeras luchas por sobrevivir y escapar. Era lamentable, esa podría ser la peor parte de la historia, historia que también quedó marcada en su cuerpo. Todo en él era tan oscuro, pero se sentía bien al ser aceptado por Eren tal y como es, y sabía que era mejor contarlo todo de inmediato a seguir posponiendo la verdad, pero, ¿Cómo debía empezar?

-No tengo familia-respondió en un tono neutro-

-¿Dónde están…?

-Vivo con quien sería mi padre biológico, mi madre era una prostituta que me abandonó al nacer-escupió la verdad-

Eren sintió que ya no debía preguntar más, incluso sin hacerlo, para que Levi tuviera esa soledad en sus ojos podía imaginarse por qué situaciones ha tenido que pasar, tal vez ni su propia imaginación alcanzaría para ello y darle palabras de consuelo tampoco funcionaría. Empezó a llorar, haberlo escuchado decir eso de una forma tan cruda le daba a entender el camino que tuvo que seguir y sin detener su llanto lo abrazo.

-¿Estuviste muy solo?-le preguntó sollozando-

-Ya no importa-correspondió el abrazo sintiendo el calor del menor-

Poder abrazarlo y estar a su lado era un milagro, algo que no merecía pero se le dio la posibilidad de todos modos. Cuando volvió a sentir la calidez del menor, se juró cuidarlo con su vida y no ocultarle nada. Se aferró a él con más fuerzas, no quería apartarse de sus brazos pero el menor forcejeo y tuvo que soltarlo.

-Tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-Nosotros… ¿Qué somos?-preguntó avergonzado-

¿Qué eran? Era algo que él también se preguntaba.

-¿Qué crees que somos?-dijo con tal de librarse de la respuesta-

-Tú eres muy importante para mí…es decir, hemos hecho algunas cosas-escondió su cabeza-

-¿Entonces?-acercó rostro al colorado de Eren-

-No sé…-respondió observando en su posición cómo Levi se acercaba de a poco a sus labios-

Sin contestar a la pregunta, el azabache beso los labios del menor que se colgó a su cuello en el momento, ambos sentados en el suelo con sus cuerpos acercándose cada vez más. Cuando ya la incómoda posición no les dejo aproximarse más, el azabache aprovechó los brazos del menor alrededor de su cuello, levantándolo y llevándolo a la cama para recostarlo de espaldas sobre ella. Separó sus finos labios de los carnosos del menor y así poder observar aquella imagen que creyó nunca más ver, el pequeño completamente sonrojado dedicándole esa mirada tan profunda, cálida y a la vez tan tímida, con la cual la observaba.

-Eres mío-fue la respuesta que dio a su pregunta-

-¿Y tú?-respondió el menor-

-¿Crees estar preparado para tener a alguien como yo?-lo retó-

A lo cual Eren respondió con una sonrisa, estirando sus brazos para abrazar al azabache por el cuello y atraerlo hacía su hombro.

-Siempre-juró con una gran sonrisa-

-¿Aun conociendo lo que soy?-pese a las palabras de Eren, aún no podía aceptar la reacción del menor hacia sus actos-

-No eres malo, sé que no dejaras que nada malo me ocurra pero…prométeme que no lo harás si no es necesario.

-Lo prometo-juró recibiendo una de esas sonrisas que tanto adoraba-

Una de las manos del azabache acarició la mejilla del menor, sus dedos se preocupaban de ser muy cuidadosos con él. Eren sabía que con aquellas manos ha asesinado a un sin número de personas, con aquellas ha peleado y luchado contra los problemas, al mismo tiempo, sus manos lo han acariciado, cuidado y entregado sus más sinceros sentimientos. No le temía, no lo repudiaba, sólo quería que él y sus manos continuaran a su lado otorgándole ese amor que solo él podía entregar.

Giró su rostro y beso la mano del mayor, sus besos subieron por su mano hasta que llego a la manga de su chaleco de colegio, donde se le fue apartada de un tirón. Levi tomó su mano e hizo una mueca, y antes de que pudiera preguntar qué ocurría, subió su cuerpo entero sobre Eren y lo besó. Besos era lo que siempre hacían, sumado a ello algunas caricias que aparecían de por medio, el castaño no se cansaba de ellas, podría estar una eternidad completa sumergida en sus besos, sin embargo, deseaba más. No sabía qué exactamente, pero cuando sentía las manos de Levi descender por su cuello, acariciar sus hombros y continuar por sus brazos, otras zonas de su cuerpo aclamaban sentir las caricias del azabache. Desconocía un método para dárselo a entender y temía que sus deseos fueran algo malo y espantaran a Levi.

Los besos entre ellos se volvían fogosos, sus lenguas no hallaban donde saciarse olvidando incluso respirar de por medio. Las manos de Eren descendieron por su espalda y sus brazos lo estrecharon, sentía sus dedos deslizarse sobre ella haciéndolo perder el poco control que aún conservaba. Separando sus labios, elevó su tronco y con una de sus manos quiso acariciar el pecho del menor, antes de hacer contacto las risas de la prostituta de su infancia resonaron en su mente, cual fantasma que no le dejaba escapar de sus penumbras. Empuño su mano y tensó su mandíbula, se sentía nuevamente asqueado por aquellos deseos que tenía hacia el castaño y evitándolos se hizo a un lado recostándose en su espalda, observando el techo y respirando profundo. El menor se encontraba a su lado, no dijo nada y se limitó a observar cómo Levi respiraba profundamente.

-¿Qué ocurre…?-preguntó el castaño preocupado, girando su cuerpo para verlo mejor-

-Nada-respondió cortante-

-Siempre haces lo mismo… ¿Está mal esto?

Tuvo unas ganas inmensas de gritarle que se callara, o simplemente dejarlo allí solo y marcharse evitando todas esas molestas seguidillas de preguntas. No más mentiras, eso era lo que se había prometido y no estaba en posición para continuar ocultándolo, tarde o temprano tendría que saberse y por cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos sería mejor temprano. Giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de Eren, sintiéndose más repugnante al verlo tan puro a su lado. Tensó su mandíbula, temía que con esto si le tuviera asco.

-No puedo tocarte-confesó-

-… ¿Es malo? O… ¿Es porque no soy mujer?-respondió desalentado-

-No es eso idiota-dio un golpecito en la cabeza del castaño-Es la parte de mi familia que no te he contado.

No obtuvo palabras de aliento para continuar, no obstante tenía toda la atención de Eren sobre él. Nuevamente esas ansias por escapar surgieron y las intolerables risas de la mujer se repetían una y otra vez como grabadora en su cabeza. La suave mano que sostuvo una de las suyas difuminó de algún modo sus demonios, haciéndolo entender que no se encontraba solo y con esa nueva seguridad recibió nuevamente el valor para relatar esa parte de su vida.

Un padre drogadicto y alcohólico que lo abandonó pese a que vivían en la misma casa, casa donde ejercía prostitución, intercambio de sustancias, consumo de estas mismas y carencias de muchas cualidades de humanidad. El relato afectaba al castaño de sobremanera, sus ojos no hallaban donde ocultar todo el espanto ante sus palabras y era de esperar. No pudo relatar detalladamente el maldito momento en que esa bastarda lo ensucio, pero revivir su primer asesinato, fue algo que pudo detallar sin problemas y calmaba ese aborrecimiento que no le abandonaba al recordarla. El transcurso de su vida envuelto en las hazañas de su padre no acababa en el simple relato de este, las marcas que llevaba ocultas en su cuerpo continuaban esta parte de la historia y era lo último que restaba por revelar. Probablemente lo enjuiciaría por ello, no podría entenderlo y lo aborrecería, aun así ya no había marcha atrás.

Era algo que no podría explicar con palabras, donde únicamente su cuerpo sería capaz de narrar las historias que vivió junto a sus demonios por tantos años. Sin rodeos, se sentó sobre la cama y empezó por su chaleco, luego desabotonó uno por uno los botones de su camisa blanca. Antes de desprenderse de ella, miró al chico una vez más quien no despegaba su vista de las acciones de Levi y a su vez se encontraba avergonzado.

Pero toda esa vergüenza desapareció en el instante que le vio el torso desnudo. Sus ojos recorrieron cada rincón de su torso, sin perderse de ninguna de las cicatrices que se dibujaban en su piel, no sólo su espalda, su pecho, su abdomen y sus brazos estaban llenas de ellas. Al encontrarse con las cicatrices de sus muñecas, su corazón se apretó, aquellas eran más delgadas que las demás y se dibujaban una encima de otra impidiendo contarlas. Podía no conocer la razón de la mayoría de ellas, esas las conocía ya que el intentó una vez hacer lo mismo consigo pero al pensar en su madre se arrepintió. Levi no se arrepintió nunca y lo hizo incontables veces.

Ya revelado todo sobre él, no habían más secretos era el momento donde su persona quedaba expuesta por primera vez a los ojos de alguien. Se sentía vulnerable, sobre todo asqueroso y con la sensación de que pronto lo desecharían, a nadie le gustaban las cosas rotas, menos alguien tan puro como él. Eren no decía nada y eso lo volvía más nervioso, no soportó más el escenario que le mostraba al menor y ocultó su cuerpo colocándose la camisa blanca nuevamente.

-¿Y?-cortó el incómodo silencio-

A cambio de una respuesta, Eren se sentó a su lado y movió sus brazos a por la camisa de Levi que en cuanto sintió al menor acercarse a territorio prohibido agarró su mano para detenerla. En un nuevo intento el castaño llevó su mano contraria al cuerpo de Levi, estaba temblando con su semblante completamente destruido, utilizando su mirada para pedir permiso para continuar. Por alguna razón el azabache le permitió el paso, con delicadeza deslizó la camisa, no abrochada, de Levi dejando en descubierto nuevamente el torso del mayor. Sus ojos lo observaron nuevamente, tristeza, ira, desesperación, desesperanza, entre muchos otros parecían gritar en silencio a través de esas llagas, implantándose en el interior de Eren, pero no fue sino hasta las muñecas que sintió el verdadero dolor, el momento donde no es el mundo quien grita sino tú mismo. Sostuvo sus manos y sin apartar sus ojos de los cortes, depositó un dulce beso en las muñecas de Levi, derramando las lágrimas que había aguantado hasta ahora.

Toda la angustia que sintió hasta el momento fue reemplazada por una milagrosa calidez en sus muñecas, era extraño y difícil de creer que después de tantos años donde lo único que las toco fue el frío metal de la navaja abriéndose paso entre su piel, ahora podía sentir el calor de los labios que implantaban en ellas sentimientos que lo aceptaban tal cual es. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía las lágrimas aproximarse, pero su orgullo no les permitiría salir.

-Levi-apartó sus labios alzando el rostro para quedar frente a él. Quiso modular algo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas-

-Tranquilo-acarició los cabellos del castaño, entendía sus sentimientos y eso era suficiente-

-M-me gustas, te amo y puedes apoyarte en mí. Sabes no soy de gran ayuda, pero no estás solo y yo…yo estaré siempre aquí…y…y…-escupía sus sentimientos -

-Cálmate-tapo la boca del menor con una de sus manos-No te preocupes que no pienso dejarte ir.

No era la manera más dulce de corresponderle al menor, sin embargo este le sonrió de todos modos y por primera vez en su vida, fue capaz de corresponderle una sonrisa con todos sus sentimientos reflejados en ella. Lo abrazó, siendo correspondido por los brazos ajenos que lo estrecharon suavemente, el roce de sus manos esta vez los sentía a viva piel, pero fueron los labios del menor los que lo estremecieron. Sus labios besaron la cicatriz de su hombro, luego una bajo su clavícula y otra llegando a su pecho, desconociendo el estado en el cual se encontraba Levi. La voz de la mujer y el asco en su cuerpo eran menos agobiadoras que antes, por lo cual ya no tenía la misma barrera de contención que hace unos minutos.

Sus manos abandonaron su espalda, dejando así de abrazarlo y las deslizó por sus costados, para meterlas bajo la playera beige que traía consigo. Eren se quedó quieto y guiado por las manos contrarias, alzó los brazos para ser desnudado por Levi. Cuando estuvo sin nada sobre su torso, se cubrió de vergüenza pero las manos del azabache le obligaron a mostrarse, y lo tumbó lentamente sobre la cama sin perderle de vista en ningún momento. Se detuvo antes de continuar para observarlo, el pecho de Eren reflejaba su exaltada respiración, se movía de arriba hacia abajo por cada respiración llena de nerviosismos, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus orbes no se apartaban de las suyas que lo observaban desde arriba. No quería hacer nada que no fuera agradable para él y al no ver alguna duda en sus ojos, se inclinó llevando sus labios bajo el ombligo del castaño, sintiendo por primera vez esa tersa y fina piel en ellos, subió por su abdomen dejando un camino de besos y sintió como el cuerpo del menor tembló.

-¿Estás bien?-levantó su rostro para observarlo-

-Sí…-ocultó bajo sus manos su avergonzada apariencia-

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-preguntó apartándose del menor-

-No…-susurró-

Antes de continuar, apartó las manos que no le dejaban llegar a los labios del castaño y lo besó sin esperar a que se acostumbrara. Sus manos no esperaron y descendieron por el pecho del menor rozando sus tensos pezones que liberaron un suave ruido en medio del beso. Los brazos del castaño se elevaron para tocar el pecho de quien se encontraba acariciándolo, pero retrocedieron mucho antes de poder acercarse. Levi se percató de ello y dejando de lado su jugueteo, tomó las manos del menor y las encaminó hacia su pecho, indicándole que podía tocar e incitándolo a hacerlo. Ya no se sentía tan asqueado por su cuerpo, si Eren era capaz de aceptarlo tal cual era, quería continuar sumergiéndose junto a él. Ambos separaron sus labios y clavaron sus ojos en el otro. Por una milésima de segundos la mirada del menor viajo hacia abajo y volvió enseguida a los ojos del azabache. Sin tener la necesidad de mirar, Levi sabía que lo que ocurría era exactamente lo mismo con su parte baja. Enderezando su cuerpo, llevó sus manos al pantalón del menor deteniéndose y solicitando el consentimiento para continuar, a lo que Eren aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

El menor cerró sus ojos y sin ninguna pausa, Levi lo dejó en ropa interior, resaltando el bulto entre sus piernas. Con sus manos rozó los muslos del menor, subiendo hasta sus caderas para tomar de los costados la prenda y quitársela. Estaba nervioso, pese a que no lo expresaba apenas podía contener el temblor de sus manos y cuando lo tuvo por completo desnudo, sus ojos se fijaron en cada zona de su cuerpo desnudo, impresionado por lo bello y joven que era. Era hermoso para sus ojos, un verdadero ángel, conocía bien la fisonomía masculina puesto que él era hombre, pero la belleza con la que entraba la imagen a sus ojos era incomparable. Eren tenía su rostro escondido con sus brazos sobre él, pero la pasión y deseos que sentía hacia el pequeño no tardaron en tomar un sabor amargo, tomando su camisa para cubrirse y acabar con todo.

-No-lo detuvo el menor, sosteniéndolo con su mano temblorosa-Co-continua…

-Es suficiente-se negó nuevamente-

Sin dejarlo ir, se enderezó, quedando sentado frente al azabache mientras este se hallaba sobre su regazo. No aceptando la idea de que Levi no continuara, lo miró a los ojos para insistirle:

-Por favor…-rogó con la mirada-

Cediendo ante el insistente de Eren, lo tomó por la nuca y cortó la distancia entre ellos para volver a besarlo con pasión. El menor se aferraba por el cuello de Levi no permitiéndole escapar, podía sentir cómo la salida se cerraba y no podía escapar de esto. Luchó contra esos deseos repugnantes, sentía que le haría daño, que lo ensuciaría o abusaría de él, no podía sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, pero poco a poco los besos de Eren parecieron transmitirle toda la seguridad y el miembro erecto del castaño que se rozaba su vientre lo excitaba al punto de perder el control.

Separándose del castaño, se deshizo de toda la ropa en su parte baja quedando al igual que el menor, completamente desnudo. Su miembro, al igual que el del pequeño, se encontraba tenso y los ojos del castaño viajaron hacia su entrepierna a verlo inconscientemente, no aguantando mucho y desviando su visión a cualquier otro punto con tal de no sonrojarse más. Sus piernas también estaban llenas de cicatrices, pero no les dio importancia al verlo allí desnudo. Lo tomó de las piernas y las abrió atrayéndolo de frente, ocasionando sorpresa en el castaño que ahora se encontraba sentado frente a Levi, con ambas piernas a los costados de él. Imitando la misma posición que el menor, el azabache abrió sus piernas, colocándose de frente con una pierna a cada costado del menor.

La cercanía y la posición en la que se encontraban era muy embarazosa para Eren, debido a ella sus miembros estaban a centímetros de tocarse y no saber qué ocurriría ahora lo asustaba. Aferrándose con sus manos a los brazos de Levi buscó alguna respuesta en sus ojos.

-Te lo preguntaré una última vez, ¿Quieres que me detenga?-le preguntó al menor-

-Confió en ti…-sostuvo una de sus manos-¿Alguna vez has hecho algo así?

-No.

-Y-yo tampoco…

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?

-Hablas demasiado incluso ahora…-le hizo notar-

-Pe-perdón, estoy algo nervioso-aclaró pero su mano sostenía con fuerzas la del azabache-

La mano del castaño temblaba en la suya, no se veía bien y estuvo a punto de desistir pero sabía que Eren estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo por continuar, también se encontraba asustado y él no le había dado seguridad en ningún momento. Llevó su mano junto con la del castaño para depositar un beso sobre ella y cuando la tuvo con sus labios miró de reojo al menor, indicándole que iba a proseguir.

Eren trago saliva y vio cómo su mano junto con la de Levi se dirigían a tomar sus miembros. El azabache junto el miembro de ambos en una de sus manos, reaccionando justo en el preciso instante que sintió el roce ajeno junto con su mano en encerrándolos. No fue sino Eren quien tuvo la mayor reacción y cuando los sintió juntos, expresó su percepción en un leve quejido.

Con su mano desocupada, Levi demandó una de las del menor y este con incertidumbre se la dio, la cual fue llevada junto con su mano en sus miembros, posicionándola bajo ella para guiarla. Con un movimiento lento, Levi empezó a mover su mano con la del menor subiendo y bajando, el roce de sus miembros junto con el movimiento de sus manos generaban descargas eléctricas que recorrían el cuerpo del azabache. La primera descarga que sintió recorrer su columna le recordó la asquerosa sensación junto con esa mujer, luego de ver la asombrosa apariencia de Eren lo disfrutó sin apartar sus ojos de él, captando cada expresión del menor.

Levi se veía bastante tranquilo en comparación de él, cada movimiento era algo que jamás había experimentado y lo estaba volviendo loco. Sentía cómo su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, tenía miedo de que fuera a estallar mientras su cuerpo entero sentía los espasmos ante la rapidez con la que se movían sus manos. Ruidos extraños salían de su boca, le avergonzaba y trataba de retenerlos pero su cuerpo se lo exigía, y cada vez se volvían más fuertes.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó al menor asegurándose de no forzarlo-

-Se siente extraño… ¡Agh!-se encorvó apoyando su frente sobre los hombros del azabache-

La mano del castaño no pudo moverse más, con su brazo desocupado se aferró a la espalda de Levi liberando unas seguidillas de gemidos al acercarse al final. Su mente no reaccionaba ante nada, lo único que podía sentir era cómo un montón de sentimientos se acumulaban en su garganta listos para ser expulsados en cualquier momento.

-T-te amo….!Ah!...t-te…-se esforzaba por modular en medio de sus gemidos-

Los sentimientos de Eren retumbaron en sus oídos, escuchar su dulce voz convertida en una serie de sonidos lujuriosos lo enloquecía, lo deseaba, lo deseaba completamente. El menor ya había alcanzado su límite, Levi empezó a liberar los gemidos que ya no podía contener debido a que él también se acercaba al suyo, sin embargo, los del castaño se hacían notar con mayor intensidad que los suyos. Sintió la necesidad de ver su rostro cuando llegara el final, quería ver que expresión pondría, qué haría, quería saberlo todo e intento traer su rostro frente al suyo, pero Eren se negaba a soltarlo y sobre todo que lo vieran. Fue Levi quien ganó esa batalla y logró tenerlo de frente, tomándolo del mentón con su mano desocupada, reteniéndolo allí.

Intentó ocultarse pero fue demasiado tarde, con unos fuertes movimientos sus manos llegaron al clímax, liberando un fuerte espasmo que se apoderó de su cuerpo, soltando un fuerte gemido justo en frente del azabache y a su vez, un novedoso líquido de su miembro. No fue tan sólo él quien se comportó de esa misma forma, Levi también cerró sus ojos llegado el momento y dejo salir un profundo gemido entre dientes cuando llegó al orgasmo.

No había hecho nada, pero se sentía cansado y se le hacía difícil respirar. Su mano y la de Levi estaban sucias con el novedoso líquido de ambos, no tan sólo sus manos sino también parte de sus pelvis. Eren quiso levantarse para buscar algo con que limpiar, Levi odiaba la suciedad y seguramente eso le molestaría pero fue él mismo quien lo detuvo, estrechándolo en sus brazos.

-Perdóname te ensucie-se disculpó-

-No lo hiciste-le refutó respirando su aroma-

-Pero estás sucio…-insistió-

-Olvídalo-cortó el tema con un beso, separó sus labios únicamente para depositar besos en distintas zonas del rostro de Eren-

Jamás se imaginó en algo así en toda su vida, pero si se ponía a recordar cuantas cosas ha hecho hasta ahora con él que no pensaba tenerlas en su vida, tendría que empezar desde el momento en que respondió el primero mensaje de texto en su teléfono. Había pasado tiempo, pero aun así pareciera que sólo hubiera sido ayer donde Eren se implantó en su corazón, destruyendo barreras a la fuerza. Lo amaba, quería continuar poseyéndolo pero se obligó a razonar para no hacerlo, el menor se veía bastante cansado con esto, fue un día muy agitado y además no conocía nada de cómo llevar relaciones sexuales sanas entre hombres, fue algo que siempre evito.

Con su camisa los limpió a ambos, al principio el menor se negó pero Levi insistió que podría utilizar su chaleco y luego lavaría el resto. Cuando estuvieron limpios, ambos se metieron bajo el cobertor de la cama, sólo con su ropa interior sobre sus cuerpos. Levi abrazó al menor, quien en reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho del azabache y entrelazaron sus piernas. Recordó cuando habló con Armin sobre las relaciones entre hombres y lo que hicieron hace poco fue algo similar, pero no fue exactamente cómo su amigo lo había descrito. Pese a ello, estaba feliz, no tan sólo por haber experimentado algo nuevo que los hizo estar más unido, la principal razón a su felicidad era sentir que esa muralla entre él y Levi ya no se encontraba. Por primera vez se sentía cerca de él, podía ver al verdadero Levi y si bien guardaba muchos secretos, no había cambiado en nada, su esencia continuaba igual. La dedicación, preocupación y sentimientos que le otorgaba nunca fueron una mentira. Alzó su cabeza buscando la mirada de Levi, creyó que se encontraba durmiendo pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada.

-¿Levi?-lo llamó-

-¿Uhmm?-clavó sus ojos sobre los de Eren-

-¿Qué piensas?-preguntó sonriendo-

-¿Qué harás respecto a tu cuidadora?-preguntó volviendo a la realidad-

-Ella no va a volver… ¿Su esposo era una persona mala?

-No sé quién era su maldito esposo, tampoco vale la pena recordar.

Eren parecía haber entendido que ese hombre debió ser una mala persona, aunque en toda esta historia hubo una víctima inocente que por desgracia se había vuelto loca. Sintió lastima por ella, olvidar todos esos años que lo cuidó no sería algo que desaparecería de la noche a la mañana, pero si Levi no hubiera actuado sería él quien haya muerto desangrado.

Ideo un plan que por fortuna fue aceptado por el azabache, cuando su hermana llegara él diría que nunca llegó la mujer, tarde o temprano la encontrarían en su casa donde Levi no había dejado rastros. No volvería a verla nunca más, pero con ello estaba decidido que lucharía para vivir.

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue tu hermana-informó Levi-

-¿Volverás en la noche?

-Como siempre-besó su frente-

-Si continúas faltando a clases me enojaré-le amenazó-

-Que miedo-se burló, recibiendo un golpecito, tan suave como el de un niño, en su vientre-

-Hablo enserio-insistió-

-Lo sé. Duérmete he puesto la alarma para despertarnos antes de que lleguen-acomodó al pequeño en su pecho sin soltarlo-

-Levi-llamó su atención-Te amo-confesó y escondió su rostro-

-Lo sé, yo también-logró corresponder-

No le dijo nada, la sonrisa con la que se durmió al escucharlo corresponder sus sentimientos por primera vez era el reflejo de lo feliz que era al oír sus sentimientos por primera vez. Sabía que lo amaba pero nunca lo había expresado, prefirió guardar silencio ya que podría negarlo o no repetirlo más por sentirse vulnerable.

Levi se durmió después del menor, además de sentirse bien junto a él ahora era capaz de estar en paz a su lado, sabiendo que ya no existían secretos y junto con la verdad fue aceptado. Se había convertido en un alboroto que llegó a lo más profundo de su oscuridad, destruyendo todo a su paso y empezaba a generar cambios en él como una tormenta. Nada le volvería hacer daño jamás, no lo permitiría. Con aquel juramento descansó su cabeza sobre la del menor, cayendo en un profundo sueño, sin soltar la mano que lo salvo tantas veces.

-o-

En el hospital, Grisha se encontraba sentado al lado de la camilla donde descansaba su esposa. Sostenía su mano acariciándola, mirándola como si su alma no estuviera allí con él, sus ojos se encontraban vacíos pero a la vez llenos de tristeza. Alguien llamó a la puerta y lo hizo despertar de su sueño mental.

-¿SÍ?-preguntó Grisha-

-Doctor, cambio de turno se le necesita en pabellón-le informó una enfermera-

-Iré de inmediato-respondió-

-Sí, señor-confirmó y cerró la puerta retirándose-

-Carla…-sostuvo su mano apoyando su frente sobre ella-Estoy a punto de encontrar la cura a tu problema...espero no te enojes conmigo…

Se levantó y plantó un beso en la frente de su esposa, despidiéndose y volviendo al trabajo.

_**Continuará... **_

**Bueno les he traído el cap y quedó bastante largo, todo el misterio de la criada quedó resuelto y la sdasfdsfbhsa casi asesina a mi Eren ¬¬ El cap de hoy fue extenso pero estuvo centrado en resolver los secretos que tenía Levi con Eren. Espero les haya gustado y no sé cuándo vaya a publicar el siguiente, la vida de las responsabilidades está muy hardcore D: Bueno pero intentaré hacerlo pronto. Un dato, las primeras palabras del fic eran de una canción de imagine dragons, se llama monster, hay muchas canciones que me inspiran bueno esta me inspiró a escribir este cap y bueno puse la parte más importante para mí al comienzo por los feels del cap.**

**Respondo reviews :3 (luego de mucho)**

**Star black fire: Muchas gracias espero te siga gustando :3 bueno todo quedó aclarado y no era tan terrible jeje. Cuídate nos leemos 3**

**LittleMermelade: No era tan terrible :D pero bueno igual me dio pena la pobre mujer.**

**Kokoa Kirkland: Tengo una manía por hacer a Eren MUY uke._.**

**Hagane Yuuki: El padre de Eren sufre más de alguna cosa…(spoiler) pero buano, lo de la cuidadora de Eren espero haya quedado claro en este cap no era tan terrible. Levi pensó lo mismo que tú sobre la historia XD Todos maten a Isabel(no, la amo i-i) Cuídate y besos 3 **

**little rock: Bueno este cap me quedo más largo XD Muchas gracias por leer y espero te siga gustando :3 Cuídate besos**

**Neko-chan: God vi tu review y pensé que era alguna queja o algo por el estilo D: Pero cuando lo leí me llegó al kokoro 3 Te juro que cuando escribí la escena de la dfhsjfhdsjl que le hizo hfjhsjfklds a mi Levi me odiaba. Me halagas por mi forma de escribir T-T pero creo que aún me falta mucho y sigo esforzándome por mejorar. Bueno no puedo decirte nada sobre qué sucederá pero ojala te siga gustando c: y tu canción me dio una brillante idea i swear. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review y espero te siga gustando el fic 3 Cuídate nos leemos 3 **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y siguen la historia**

**Cuídense y que tengan un lindo día besos3**

**PD: si el capítulo está muy desordenado o algo similar, háganmelo saber porque me bajo el atacaso artístico y creo que escupí mis ideas.**


	14. Días de cambio

Levi se quedó a su lado hasta la hora para la llegada de su hermana acompañada seguramente de Armin. El azabache se preocupó de alimentarlo y darle todo hasta que llegaran, por supuesto todo sería obra del castaño en esa casa.

Cuando llegaron y lo vieron solo, Mikasa de inmediato llamó a su padre informándole del problema. El hombre aseguró que averiguaría y que por mientras dejaría a una enfermera de confianza junto al menor. Quien más afectado se vio fue Armin, Eren explicó toda la farsa que montaría para proteger la verdad y en cuanto finalizó, su amigo se lanzó abrazarlo en la ausencia de su hermana. Quiso saber qué ocurría, donde estuvo y muchas otras preguntas que no podía responder para proteger a Levi. Él podía ver la verdad del azabache, su verdadera alma e intenciones que lo único que hacían era demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo cuidaba, pero los demás no serían capaz de ver lo mismo que ellos. Habían conversado junto a Levi qué podría decirle a Armin cuando preguntara qué ocurrió, y era obvio que no podrían darle la misma versión que a Mikasa.

Le explicó que la mujer estuvo esperando el momento preciso para poder llevárselo, quería asegurarse de que su salud estuviera lo suficientemente estable como para llevárselo sin problemas y requerir algo de su familia. Lo había drogado para llevárselo y cuando despertó ya no se encontraba en su hogar, Levi pudo encontrarlo gracias a un mensaje que logró mandar y lo fue a rescatar. Pero entremedio de ello, la mujer los atacó y él no pudo hacer más que defenderse proporcionándole la muerte. Toda esta versión sonaba bastante fantasiosa para Eren, ya que él lo había vivido, sin embargo, su amigo le creyó todo. La parte de la muerte de la señora pareció horrorizarlo, pero fue el mismo rubio quien propuso mantenerlo en secreto. Se sentía mal por estar mintiéndole a su propio amigo, pero no había otra manera de que no lo apartaran del azabache.

Estuvieron junto a él toda la tarde, su padre no llamaba para anunciar lo que Eren ya sabía y su hermana desconocía. Los tomó por sorpresa y en lugar de la llamada, fue él mismo Grisha quien se presentó en el hogar antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo. Armin, quien aún se hallaba allí, fue víctima de todo el desprecio con el que lo miró el hombre. Debía volver a su hogar, le quedaba claro y acatando las circunstancias se despidió de todos dedicándole un poco más de frialdad en sus palabras a cierta persona.

-¿Qué sucedió con la señora?-preguntó la chica-

-Aún no me he enterado de nada, no contesta su teléfono-explicó el padre relajando su postura-

-No sabíamos que venías hoy-hablo el castaño-

-Vaya, mi hijo últimamente me recibe así-se cruzó de brazos-Tuve que salir por una urgencia, después de todo mi hijo no tiene quien lo cuide.

-Yo puedo hacerlo-se ofreció su hermana-

-No quiero que dejes tus actividades-se opuso bruscamente ante la oferta de Mikasa-

-¿Vendrá alguien mañana?-preguntó Eren-

-No hasta en dos días más, si no llega aparecer tu cuidadora. Así que tomé dos días libres-informó su padre-

Él amaba infinitamente a su padre, siempre lo vio como su protector y sus ojos hacia el mundo. Sin embargo, ahora que había empezado a salir al exterior a escondidas de él, ya no lo sentía como tal, al contrario, las alas que empezaba abrir para emprender el vuelo eran cuartadas por su presencia. No lo odiaba, pero su presencia no le permitía ir tan lejos como él quería. Tarde o temprano tendría que saber imponerse para lograr lo que quería, aún era muy pronto y además sabía que nada bueno saldría de eso a menos que tuviera su mayoría de edad. Edad que se veía llegar en años luz.

-No te veo feliz-le hablo su padre sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

Su hermana no estaba, se había ido en el momento que se mantenía absorto en sí mismo.

-No, estoy feliz-las líneas de sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa apagada-

Debía de avisarle a Levi que no podría venir esta noche, tampoco otras dos por la presencia de su padre. Pensar en ello lo deprimía, eran en estas situaciones donde sus ansias por salir aumentaban. Grisha se encontraba conversándole al menor quien no ponía atención a ninguna de las palabras de su padre, sus manos sudaban del nerviosismo al no poder tomar su teléfono y advertirle a Levi que no se acercara. La hora para que apareciera por el balcón se acercaba, sus ojos danzaban entre el ventanal y su padre, sus dedos trataban de aminorar el nerviosismo mientras su padre ya empezaba a darse cuenta. Dejo de hablarle y lo tomó por el mentón, reteniendo la mirada sorpresiva de su hijo sobre él.

-¿Qué te ocurrió aquí?-giró un poco el rostro del menor, para apreciar mejor su mejilla-

-¿Qué cosa?-con la yema de sus dedos rozó su mejilla, cerró sus ojos al sentir el dolor-

-Tienes un moretón allí-aclaró su padre-

Las imágenes de su cuidadora golpeándolo contra el suelo le explicaron por qué tenía ese dolor. Había olvidado aquello y si no fuera por su padre, no se habría percatado de la magulladura en su mejilla.

-No es nada-respondió escondiendo su rostro-Debí golpearme al dormir.

Grisha volvió a tomar su mentón, obligándolo a verlo de frente. Los ojos maduros y cansados del hombre se incrustaban profundamente en su interior, haciendo sentir al castaño vulnerable al escondite interno donde se hallaban sus secretos. Por un momento creyó que estaba perdido, increíblemente creía que podría revelarlo todo en cuestión de segundos, pero, el hombre sonrió y besó la frente del chico.

-Descansa, de seguro fue un día muy agotador para ti-insinuó su padre guiando a su hijo a la cama-

-Sí...

El menor se metió bajo las sábanas, el hombre lo cubrió y acarició su cabeza abandonando la habitación. La habitación se encontraba oscura, Eren esperó un momento para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, se agachó y buscó bajo el colchón su teléfono. Se apresuró en tomarlo para escribirle un mensaje a Levi, pero cuando vio la pantalla, se encontró con varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Se llevó un gran susto al ver todo eso allí, pero la mayoría de ello era de hace horas atrás cuando se encontraba en las manos de su cuidadora. Leyó los mensajes, todos llenos de amenazas e insultos, las llamadas perdidas eran todas de ese instante. Levi se había preocupado mucho por él, comúnmente el azabache era una persona seria y con su temple calmado, a excepción de cuando Eren empezaba a forzar puertas en su interior, pero ahora también lo veía aún más desesperado. Por un lado se sintió feliz, podía estar seguro de que era importante para Levi pero por otro lado, haberlo preocupado de esa forma lo hizo sentirse culpable. Sólo quedaba un último mensaje recibido hace un momento, donde Levi le confirmaba que Armin le comunicó que su padre estaba aquí. Nuevamente su amigo salvándolo de todo.

Se disculpó reiteradas veces por mensajes, expresó su pena, sus deseos de verlo y todo lo que podría sentir en ese momento sin ningún filtro. Se convirtió poco a poco en un completo consentido de Levi, quien por su parte, no se detenía a negarle aquello permitiéndole ser como era. Puro y transparente, lo que lo llevó a caer rendido ante sus caprichos.

Tardó un momento en ceder, pero luego de que Levi lograra persuadirlo, Eren aceptó. A través de un último mensaje el menor se despidió siendo respondido al instante por Levi, a quien no vería probablemente en unos días.

-o-

Ya habían pasado dos días que no veía a Eren, y aunque sólo fuesen dos días, sentía una necesidad enorme por ir a verlo. Según lo que le había dicho el castaño, su padre estaría hasta hoy en su hogar. Debía admitir que pese a que se trataba del padre de Eren, detestaba el hecho que se quedara por tanto tiempo y no le permitiera verlo. Sabía que era egoísta de su parte pensar así, él merecía estar con su padre y era el único de sus dos padres que se encontraba bien. No todos eran una falsedad como era el caso del suyo, debía aprender eso y aceptarlo.

Últimamente sus clases han sido regulares, los profesores parecen estar hablando sobre su avance a sus espaldas, sería demasiado estúpido si no lo notaba. Hasta sus mismos compañeros estaban sorprendido por el cambio, tener tanta atención sobre él era asqueroso, pero hasta su aura oscura empezó a cambiar ya que la gente se le acercaba con mayor facilidad a pedir prestados sus libros. De principio estuvo a punto de espantarlos con lo peor de sí, pero Hanji no se quedaba atrás, ella misma prestaba las cosas que le pertenecían sin su consentimiento y aunque la fulminara interminables veces con su mirada la castaña no se mostraba abatida. Se había convertido en una especie de conducto de comunicación entre él y la clase.

-¡Levi!, sobre el trabajo de investigación de Física, lo haremos nosotros tres-le informó Hanji-

-No tengo problema con eso-aceptó el azabache-

Las manos de la castaña se apoyaron de golpe contra la mesa de Levi, un ruido ensordecedor captó la atención de Erwin que se encontraba resolviendo unos problemas de matemáticas durante el recreo. El azabache alzó su vista, Hanji se encontraba con su expresión seria y decidida sobre él.

-Hoy, después de clases, los tres a la biblioteca-habló sin formular una frase, dándole un aire de aborigen-

-De acuerdo.

-¡Levi debes quedarte con nosotros!... ¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¿Qué dijiste?-acercó su rostro al del azabache sorprendida-

-Te dije que estaré allí-apartó bruscamente el rostro de la castaña con una de sus manos-Ahora aparta tu asqueroso rostro de mí.

La mujer no dijo nada más, miró a Erwin que detuvo su concentración para escucharlo todo y le sonrió. El rubio le respondió con la misma sonrisa, por primera vez Levi aceptaba hacer un trabajo junto a ellos en la biblioteca, acostumbraban hacerlos juntos por obligación de Hanji, pero la parte del azabache siempre la hacía por sí solo.

La hora de almuerzo había llegado, Eren le había enviado un último mensaje ayer en la noche diciéndole que no se sentía nada bien. Siempre que el menor le decía eso un terror horrible lo invadía, temía que en cualquier momento la enfermedad de Eren empeorará y lo perdiera para siempre. Le envió un nuevo mensaje preguntándole cómo se encontraba, esperando la respuesta de su mensaje en el tejado de la escuela durante la hora de almuerzo, vio entrar a Armin por la puerta. El chico lo distinguió de inmediato y se acercó a su lugar.

-Creía que los niños como tú se ocultaban de los malos en el baño a esta hora-le jugó una broma en un tono frío-

-No siempre es así-respondió Armin sin dejarse afectar de sobremanera, estaba acostumbrado al trato del azabache-¿Has hablado con Eren?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo está?

-¿Qué acaso no lo visitas?

-Cuando esta su padre no puedo acercarme-el rostro del azabache exigía una explicación-Es un poco extraño, pero no le agrada verme al lado de Eren.

El padre de Eren tampoco le permitía tener amigos, no lo deja salir y lo priva de todo lo que tenga que ver con el exterior. Era bastante extraño, pero seguramente la enfermedad de su hijo lo llevaba a encerrarlo de esa forma.

-Él no se sentía bien anoche, no ha estado bien de salud hace unos días-le informó-

El rubio no respondió, Levi lo observó de reojo percatándose de la fría y pensativa mirada que puso el chico. Había algo que cruzaba por su mente que le hacía reemplazar su rostro de niña por uno más serio, uno que se originó tras sus palabras. Armin sintió los ojos del azabache sobre sí, cambió rápidamente a una sonrisa amable.

No importaba cuanto trató de ocultarlo, había algo en la mente de Armin que perturbaba al azabache, algo que probablemente se encontraba revoloteando en su mente hace ya bastante tiempo y prefirió nuevamente hacer oídos sordos.

-o-

Eren empezaba abrir sus ojos con dificultad, ya había amanecido y no recordaba en qué momento de la noche se dejó arrastrar por el sueño. Sus parpados le pesaban, sentía que su cuerpo no tenía la energía suficiente para levantarse, era un cansancio físico tan fuerte que ni el mismo teléfono fue capaz de tomar. Su respiración era mucho más calma que lo normal, el latido de su corazón a su vez tenía una disminución en su frecuencia. Llevaba días sintiéndose mal, para su suerte su padre se encontraba en el hogar cuando empezó a tener esta fuerte recaída. Pero con el pasar de los días, tenía miedo de no poder estabilizarse al no presentar ninguna mejoría en su estado. Pensaba en Levi, en cuanto lo extrañaba y deseaba tenerlo a su lado. Seguramente lo haría descansar, tal vez podría leerle de nuevo ese libro por el cual se enfadó la otra vez o sentir sus dedos enredándose en sus cabellos, al mismo tiempo donde podría resguardarse en sus brazos y así calmar ese incontrolable temor de sucumbir ante su enfermedad en cualquier instante.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo alzar la mirada para ver a su padre entrar por allí. Traía en sus manos una bandeja con el desayuno, pero no sólo eso, también habían unas pastillas y una jeringa incluidas. El menor quiso incorporarse, se apoyó en sus brazos pero no fue capaz de levantarse. Sus brazos estaban llenos de puntitos rojos, también había marcas de tela adhesiva de enfermería y algunos hematomas en distintos sectores. ¿Dónde se había hecho todas esas cosas? Lo único que podría dejar esas marcas eran los materiales médicos que utilizaba su padre, pero no recordaba haber estado con su padre en la sala medica dentro de su casa.

-Eren ¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó dejando la bandeja sobre el velador al lado de su cama-

-No estoy bien…Padre, ¿Qué son estás marcas…?-preguntaba señalando con sus ojos, su voz se encontraba demasiado apagada-

-Tranquilo, todo pasara-le respondió preparando la inyección-¿Tienes hambre?

-No quiero inyecciones-escondió su brazo-¿Tengo muchas...?

-Shh…tranquilo-lo hizo callar preparando su brazo para inyectarlo-Debes confiar en mí.

-No más…-intentó retirar su brazo-

-Todo estará bien Eren, todo estará bien-repetía a medida que el menor empezaba a sentir como la sustancia empezaba a entrar a la vena, llevándolo al instante a un profundo sueño-

"Todo estará bien…" Se repetía en su mente, hasta perder por completo la conciencia.

Paso un tiempo de dormido, no sabía cuánto ni qué hora era, pero tuvo un momento de lucidez donde sintió arder su pecho. No era como si su corazón se fuera a detener o aumentara el ritmo, esta vez quemaba, ardía tanto como si una espada de hierro recién sacada del fuego lo estuviera apuñalando con suma lentitud. Su respiración se acortaba, tenía miedo, el ardor empezaba a esparcirse alrededor de su cuerpo. Pese a que quería luchar, sus ojos no se querían abrir con facilidad, al igual que su cuerpo no quería responder a sus plegarias por hacer algo. Logró entreabrir con dificultad sus ojos, una luz anaranjada iluminaba la habitación, sobre él la potente y fría mirada de un hombre lo observaba. Su padre. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, esta vez se durmió con esa imagen de su padre cual lobo hambriento que cuartaba a su presa.

-o-

El sol empezaba a ocultarse, sus manos no podían dejar de observar su teléfono a cada instante. Eren no respondía los mensajes y no daba ninguna señal. Su pie izquierdo se movía impaciente sobre su rodilla contraria, empezaba a entrar en pánico y sí esto continuaba así, con o sin padre del menor iría a buscarlo igual. Estar sentado en la biblioteca tratando con el trabajo de investigación de física tampoco le ayudaba en nada, la sensación a su vez era extraña. No tenía idea de cómo aceptó juntarse con ellos, la razón se debía talvez al rostro de Eren obligándolo asistir a clases. Era impresionante como luego de años de riñas con profesores, citas con el director, castigos y advertencias, no lograron nada al lado de un niño que lo estaba obligando a llevar sus asuntos con mayor responsabilidad.

-Uf, terminamos-Hanji ordenó los papeles del informe-

-Que Levi se encontrara con nosotros solucionó las cosas-alabó el rubio-

-Si ya terminamos, me voy-tomó su bolso-

-Espera, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a comer algo? Erwin invita-invitó con una sonrisa y atrapando al rubio que empezaba a escabullirse-

-No, y deberías hacerte cargo de tus gastos-le hizo saber a la castaña-

Se levantó para escapar antes de que Hanji continuara insistiendo, al momento de voltearse se encontró de frente con una chica centímetros más baja que él. Ocultó su rostro dejando ver sus cabellos color miel, ya que no iba hablar la esquivó continuando con su camino, pero la chica alzó el rostro. Estaba nerviosa.

-Eh…gracias por prestarme tu cuaderno-se lo tendió-

Efectivamente, ese cuaderno era suyo ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Hanji. Volteo a observar a la causante de que sus cosas estuvieran en manos ajenas, la castaña se encontraba reteniendo las risas a sus espaldas. Tomó su cuaderno y lo guardó alejándose de allí, sin haber dicho nada.

La chica se le quedó mirando, por un lado estaba feliz y sonrojada, por otro sintió todo el rechazo de la persona a la cual intentó acercarse por tanto tiempo. Unas manos de mujer la tomaron por los hombros sorpresivamente.

-Tranquila él es así-la calmo la castaña-¿Petra Ral no?

-Sí…disculpen las molestias-se despidió y abandonó el sitio-

-¿Qué quería?-preguntó Erwin-

-Es de nuestra clase, vino a dejarle algo a Levi. Siempre lo observa en clases, lástima que nuestro pequeño amigo no está interesado-lamentó la castaña-

-Que lastima-repitió el rubio sin sentimiento alguno en sus palabras-

-o-

Los rayos de luz abandonaron la ciudad, Levi se debatía entre pasar a su habitación por algunas cosas o ir corriendo tras el castaño que no había dado señales de vida en todo el día. Ir era malo, pero ya no aguantaba esta incertidumbre de no saber nada del castaño y por muy arriesgado que fuera, iría a verlo. Justo cuando empezó a caminar hacia su dirección, su teléfono sonó siendo el menor quien lo estaba llamando. Sin hacerlo esperar contestó de inmediato.

-¿Eren?-preguntó enseguida-

-Lo siento por responder tan tarde-se disculpó el menor-

La voz del castaño se escuchaba bien, escucharlo así lo calmó lo suficiente como para detenerse. Había sido tanta su preocupación que por un momento llegó a sentir un temor intenso con tal sólo la idea de no escucharlo más. Amar a una persona también implicaba tener este tipo de sentimiento, eran molestos, pero sabía que no podía huir de ellos y tampoco quería hacerlo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Desperté hace poco, mi padre y mi hermana están cenando juntos, así que te llamé.

-¿Despertar?

-No recuerdo mucho, pero no me sentía para nada bien.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la llamada.

-No te preocupes, ahora estoy bien-le aseguró el menor-

-No me mientas.

-Es enserio, me siento muy bien ahora. Te lo prometo-juró el castaño-

-¿Hasta cuándo estará tu padre?-no retuvo sus ansias por verlo-

-Mañana en la mañana volverá al trabajo, también llegará mi nueva cuidadora… ¿Vendrás mañana?

-No esperes que mi visita sea corta.

Una risita se escuchó del otro lado, Eren estaba feliz. Sabía que pronto no podría detenerse, cada vez iban más allá de lo establecido, rozando los límites de lo prohibido. Mañana pretendía quedarse junto a él toda la noche, no se podía, el castaño no se lo iba a prohibir y su fuerza para contener sus deseos iba en decadencia. Sólo debía evitar de cometer algún error

-Quiero estar a tú lado-le confesó el menor-

-Prometo llegar temprano mañana-trato de calmarlos a ambos-

-Debo colgar-avisó el menor nervioso-

-Te hablo después.

No escuchó la respuesta de Eren, la llamada finalizó antes de poder oírlo. Debió escuchar venir a su padre y escondió el teléfono. Vivir constantemente ocultándose de todos, ¿Cuánto más podrían ocultarlo? Eren cumpliría su mayoría de edad en unos cuantos años, podría salir en ese entonces ¿Su padre lo dejaría ir? Era muy preocupado por su hijo, pero esa preocupación empezaba a dejar un mal gusto en el azabache. Había algo en toda esa actitud sobreprotectora que no le cuadraba, pero no tardaba en borrar aquello con su falta de experiencia en relaciones familiares. Por ahora sólo podían adaptarse a esta situación, más adelante buscaría el método para liberarlo, no tan sólo él buscaba eso, Armin también creía que su Eren debía salir al exterior, y eso era lo que más lo perturbaba al respaldar sus pensamientos hacia el padre del castaño.

Hacía mucho que no volvía a su casa, últimamente estuvo alojando junto a Farlan e Isabel llevando con él la ropa necesaria para pasar los días. Hoy volvería por algunas cosas más, poco a poco iba abandonándola junto a su desagradable pasado. Sus amigos siempre estuvieron dispuesto a recibirlo, incluso tenía un lugar desde hace mucho en esa pequeña casa donde vivían ellos dos. Jamás lo utilizó más de un día, depender de los demás era algo que no quería hacer pero poco a poco fue adaptándose a ellos.

Previendo que en su casa no habría qué comer, pasó por algunas comidas preparadas antes de llegar allí. Por fuera, seguía siendo la misma estructura calma que ocultaba en su interior todas las asquerosidades de su padre y sus compañeros. Nuevamente entró por la ventana, no había nadie alrededor, a veces se preguntaba si la gente no se cuestionaba qué pasaba en esa casa. De seguro los rumores iban y venían a sus espaldas, no pretendía ser parte de ellos. Su habitación como siempre se encontraba tal cual la dejó. Se deshizo de sus cosas y descansó sobre su cama junto a la comida que había adquirido en una tienda a cinco cuadras de su casa. Un nuevo mensaje llegó a su teléfono que vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón:

"_No podré hablar hasta mañana, mi padre me llevó a control y de seguro vigilará que este dormido…"_

_Levi:_

"_Sé un buen bebé y duérmete"_

_Eren: _

"_Ya no soy un bebé…"_

_Levi:_

"_Lo eres"_

_Eren: _

"_Anciano…"_

El azabache frunció los ojos al leer el mensaje, lo acababa de llamar anciano. Nunca se lo esperó, ese niño tenía agallas para decir ciertas cosas de vez en cuando, pero le agradaba. Claro que leer que lo llamarán viejo no era para nada agradable, estaba aprendiendo de él mismo a defenderse. Un nuevo mensaje llegó antes de poder responder:

_Eren:_

"_Lo siento…"_

_Levi:_

"_Bebé mimado" _

No era tan malo jugar así con él, paso un rato donde se debatieron en una pelea de niños pequeños, hasta que Eren tuvo que dormir para no causar sospechas. A su vez él se durmió sobre su cama, recordando el rostro sonriente del menor.

-o-

Ocho de la noche, aún era muy temprano para ir a visitar a Eren. Necesitaba verlo, desde que despertó se sentía como león enjaulado dentro las rejas de la restricción horaria que le prohibían verlo. Estuvo dando vueltas por los alrededores, cruzó parques, tiendas y en su trayecto encontró un afiche donde anunciaban un evento, no muy lejos de aquí, sobre una feria sólo esa noche. En ella habrían, espectáculos, obras, juegos, comida y otras cosas que a medida las iba leyendo, pensaba en llevar a Eren. Justo era un día viernes donde se presentaría este evento, si encontraba la salud del castaño estable podría llevarlo.

Se encontraba a pocas cuadras de la casa de Eren, no se retuvo más y le mandó un mensaje avisándole que estaría luego allí. El menor respondió y al llegar, con toda seguridad entró ocultándose a través de los mismos arbustos de siempre, escaló al bacón de costumbre y antes de poder anunciarse Eren abrió el ventanal y saltó a sus brazos.

El calor que estuvo extrañando lo rodeó de inmediato, logrando aliviarlo de ese calvario por el que paso al no saber prácticamente nada de él. Lo elevó en sus brazos y entró junto a él, aún era cómico el hecho que un niño de quince años lo superara en estatura, pero la mayoría lo hacía y aprendió a no afligirse por ello. Debía admitir que el hecho de ser más bajo para la persona que amaba era horrendo, pero sabía bien que no necesitaba su tamaño para cuidarlo y amarlo.

Dejó que el castaño posara sus pies en el suelo, lo soltó y posó sus labios sobre los del menor otorgándole un corto besó sobre ellos. Se veía bien, tenía el mismo ánimo de siempre y sus labios no daban manifiesto de algo que anduviera mal, por lo general eran ellos los que evidenciaban su salud. Cuando no se encontraba bien, sus labios se resecaban junto a ello se partían y cambiaban su tonalidad.

-Creí que vendrías más temprano-le reprochó el menor-

Quiso golpearse y golpearlo por no haberlo hecho, y porque no le mando un jodido mensaje. Pensando que no podría venir antes siendo que lo estaba esperando, al igual que él.

-Yo creí que tú estabas enfermo-le respondió-

-Estoy bien-le regaló una amplia sonrisa-

-¿Tú nueva cuidadora?-le preguntó seriamente-

-Llegó hoy, ella es una chica joven a diferencia de…-se detuvo al recordar a la señora-de la otra. Se llama Marie, es buena conmigo.

-¿Ah sí?-esbozó el azabache, enarcando una ceja-

-Sí, ella me cuida mucho. Es joven, tiene veinte años pero lo hace bastante bien-sus palabras demostraban lo dichoso que se sentía con ella-

Las palabras de Eren expresaban sinceramente lo que pensaba, ninguna intención de por medio, simplemente la verdad de todo. Pero había alguien que no se tomaba esas palabras objetivamente, algo en su interior ardía cuando lo veía tan alegre por otra persona y se iba apoderando poco a poco de sí.

-Así que, ¿Te gusta?-su voz se escuchaba distinta, la dulzura con al cual acostumbraba hablarle no estaba-

-¡Sí!

No tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo con sus sinceras palabras. El azabache estaba molesto, apartó su atención del menor y avanzó por la habitación dejándolo atrás suyo. La chica que lo cuidaba ahora era joven, no sabía si era guapa pero Eren jamás tuvo alguna experiencia con una mujer, obviamente no. Nunca se sabía cómo actuaría la gente y el chico era demasiado ingenuo a veces, por algo había acabado convirtiéndose en sus ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó el menor al ser abandonado por Levi-

-Será mejor que te acuestes-le dijo esforzándose por no gritarle algo más-

Como perro obediente, Eren salto a su cama y lo miró con sus ojos, los cuales parecían hablar por sí solos y les decían lo obediente que era, mereciendo así un premio. Él ya se encontraba con pijama, la mayoría de las veces que lo ha visto traía consigo el pijama. No respondió ante su mirada, saco de su bolso una playera blanca que utilizaba para dormir y unos antiguos pantalones de pijama color azul marino. Se cambió sin escrúpulos frente al menor, que al verlo desvió su rostro al recordar lo que hicieron la otra noche.

Su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerzas, sin pedir permiso Levi se metió bajo las sabanas junto a él, con la única y notoria diferencia que esta vez no lo abrazó como de costumbre. Bajo su vista hacia los brazos del azabache, se encontraban cruzados sin intenciones de estrecharlo.

-¿Hice algo malo?-preguntó desanimado-

-No.

-¿Estás enojado?

-No-mintió tensando la mandíbula-

-¿Por qué te alejas…?

Se consideraba idiota por estar dejándose llevar por este tipo de sentimientos, decían que el amor te volvía estúpido, y vaya que se sentía como tal. Eren no sabía nada acerca de celos, ni pensaba mostrárselos tampoco. Eso pretendía pero sabía bien que si no decía lo que pensaba acabaría enredándose en su propio interior.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener novia?

-¿Novia?-se preguntó el menor con su semblante pensativo-Yo creí…que eso lo eras tú-confesó avergonzado-

Este niño estaba por bloquear completamente sus pensamientos para ser succionado por él. Jamás pensó en ello, ¿Novios? Nunca le pidió nada así, pero como estaban las cosas eso deberían ser. Por supuesto que Levi no iba a decir algo de ese estilo, pero también le agradaba la idea de categorizarlo así, eso significaría que esa persona fuese de él. Pero no necesitaba ninguna de esos apodos para saber que el castaño estaba completamente entregado hacia su persona. Apoderarse de él como si fuese un objeto no era lo que quería, estaría haciendo lo mismo que han hecho con mantenerlo encerrado y apartado de todo lo relacionado al exterior. Quería hacerlo feliz, y que él mismo decidiera estar a su lado, incluso si eso implicaba que en cualquier momento se llegara a ir. Hecho del cual debía admitir, se había convertido en el primer y gran temor de su vida, perderlo.

Levi relajó su postura, soltó el cruce de sus brazos y tomó la mano del menor.

-Algún día, si no cambias de parecer, te sacaré de aquí-le juró entrelazando sus dedos-

-Siempre voy a estar contigo. Hicimos una promesa-sonrió alzando sus manos entrelazadas, dejándolas frente a sus ojos-Estaré esperando ese día.

La promesa, no acostumbraba a ellas y sin embargo Eren se mantenía fiel ante ella. Jaló de su mano, extendiendo su brazo para atraerlo a su lado y así, cortar esa ridícula distancia que creo producto de sus celos y miedos. Acercó su rostro al del menor, pero se detuvo al divisar en el antebrazo del menor, una variedad de lesiones que recorrían la zona. Pequeñas manchas moradas recorrían su brazo, en su centro tenían un pequeño punto rojo como la de una aguja y unos pequeños rastros de cinta de enfermería.

-¿Qué te ocurrió aquí?-clavo su mirada en su antebrazo, girándolo de a poco-

-¿Esto? Ayer desperté con ello, mi padre dijo que fue un pequeño brote de alergia-le aseguró-

-¿Las alergias llevan marcas de cinta adhesiva?-subió sus ojos a los del menor. Creyó que estaba mintiendo, pero sus verdes ojos aguamarina no mostraban ninguna pisca de estar mintiendo-

-Ayer en la noche me revisó, tal vez utilizó cinta o algo por el estilo.

-Tú piel no queda así por una alergia, ¿Qué te ocurrió?-reiteró la pregunta, esta vez en un tono más autoritario debido a su preocupación-

-Yo…sólo fue una alergia…es la verdad, mi padre me revisó-juró el menor-

No estaba mintiendo que era lo peor, pero esas marcas no eran de una alergia cualquiera. Pareciera que su brazo hubiera sido víctima de reiteradas inyecciones, y no sólo eso, también parecía haberse negado debido a los hematomas en su piel, entonces, ¿Por qué no estaba mintiendo? ¿Cómo se debía a una simple alergia? Pero, ¿Quién era él para refutar un diagnostico medico? Estaba seguro de que eso no era una alergia, pero en el mundo debían de existir millones de situaciones médicas que él no conocía, además Eren estaba seguro de sus palabras.

-No te estoy mintiendo-insistió-

-Lo sé, debes ser más cuidadoso-acarició el antebrazo del menor, lo aceptaba pero aun así no se podía quedar en paz con la respuesta de Eren-Si prometes descansar bien esta noche y mañana no tienes ninguna dificultad, te llevaré a un lugar.

-¿¡Dónde!?-se acercó de golpe hacia el azabache, dejando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia-

-Es una sorpresa.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-requirió el menor con dificultad-

-No, pero te escucho.

-Los chicos de la otra vez…aquellos que estaban contigo la vez que me secuestraron, ¿Son tus amigos?

-Uhm, se podría decir que sí.

-Mañana… ¿Puedes llevarlos a donde sea que vayamos?-le rogó-

-No.

-¡Por favor!-puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Levi-

-¿Cuál es el punto para que los lleve Eren?-preguntó extrañado por la repentina petición del castaño-

-Quiero darle las gracias por haberme ayudado a escapar…

-No te preocupes, yo se los diré-se ofreció el azabache-

-¡No! De acuerdo…también los quiero conocer, son tus amigos quisiera conocerlos-confesó-

-Olvídalo-se negó rotundamente-

-¡Levi! Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor-repetía sin descanso el menor, mientras sacudía a Levi por los hombros-

-Demonios, mocoso insistente lo pensaré pero quédate quieto-hizo a un lado los brazos de Eren-

-Eso es un ¿Lo pensaré bueno? o, ¿Lo pensaré malo?-insistió-

-Eso es un lo pensaré solo-lo silenció de una vez-

No se empeñó en repetirlo varias veces, con tal de que lo pensara estaría bien y de todos modos pensaba repetírselo mañana a través de mensajes. Estos últimos dos días había descansado demasiado, no obstante sentía que ese descanso que tuvo sólo logró fatigarlo aún más. No recordaba muy bien qué sentía en esos momentos, pero no era nada agradable y lo que si tenía claro era ese miedo que sintió mientras estaba en cama. Sin pedir permiso, Eren se abrió paso entremedio de las piernas de Levi dándole la espalda, tomó los brazos del azabache y él mismo se rodeó con ellos. Aquellos reaccionaron enseguida y por sí solos lo estrecharon contra su pecho, Eren alzó el mentón encontrándose con los ojos de Levi.

-¿Has asistido a clases regularmente?-le preguntó al mayor-

-Sí mocoso-entornó los ojos-

-¿Has hecho tus deberes?

No respondió, le dedicó una fría mirada para hacerle saber que era suficiente con las preguntas. Pero sorpresivamente, se encontró con Eren respondiéndole con una misma expresión conflictiva y graciosa. Parecía un pequeño niño haciendo pataleta por algo, la diferencia era que no se trataba de ninguna pataleta. Esas nuevas expresiones en el castaño llenaban el interior del azabache, al conocerlo no solía hacer muchas expresiones, claro que todo lo que sentía lo expresaba a través de palabras como una grabadora con el botón de pausa averiado. Cambio su semblante y tomo el rostro del menor para que no lo bajara, y así poder besarlo. El beso que le dio dejó fuera de juego a Eren, quien por estar en una posición complicada, se encontraba con los labios del azabache besándolo al revés con él desde arriba. No supo mover sus labios, sin embargo con paciencia Levi lo guío con delicadeza.

Sus labios reclamaron en cada movimiento, los días que no se vieron, deseándose como el primero y añorando un futuro. Un futuro nada claro, la enfermedad del castaño no dejaba ver un futuro con seguridad, pero aun así querían verlo. Que Eren llegara entrar en ese mismo estado de coma en el cual se encontraba su madre, y luego no despertara simplemente sería intolerable. Soltó su rostro a su vez que separaba sus labios del menor y lo estrechaba con fuerzas. Paso sus labios por los cabellos del castaño, sintiendo la textura suave de sus mechones en su rostro y el aroma que emanaba. Un aroma dulce y suave, parecía ser manzanilla. Eren regresó su rostro a la posición anterior, depositando un pequeño beso en la barbilla del azabache y volviendo a descender.

Descansó su mejilla sobre el menor, pasando la palma de su manos por el abdomen de Eren, con movimientos circulares sobre el pijama. Era blando, pese a que pasaba encerrado no tenía grasa, parecía el abdomen de un pequeño niño, había encontrado otro punto con el cual apoyar su postura para tratarlo como a un bebé.

-Continuas siendo un bebé-presiono levemente el vientre del castaño con su dedo índice. Eren no reaccionó y él se encorvó un poco encontrándose con el menor en un profundo sueño-Deberías ser más cuidadoso, ¿No sabes que estar así de expuesto puede ser peligroso? Estúpido mocoso-masculló entre dientes-

El cuerpo del menor entre sus piernas ya hacía un buen rato que lo estaba incitando, ahora que lo tenía en una situación tan vulnerable podría devorarlo con facilidad, sabía que en el fondo de sí Eren deseaba lo mismo y ya lo había expresado. No era un deseo superficial, tampoco codicia o algo vacío que lo guiara hacer eso, deseaba atesorarlo y poseerlo. Pero alguien debía cuidarlo, no podía convertirse en una maldita bestia como lo estaban haciendo sus pensamientos y empezar con ello. Eren no consideraría su enfermedad, él no sabía cómo cuidarlo adecuadamente y era muy probable que ocultara cualquier molestia con tal de continuar. Él debía ser quien lo cuidara, sabiendo que su si hacía un movimiento en falso podría lastimarlo era suficiente como para retenerse.

Tomó su teléfono que se encontraba en el velador del costado, eran las once y media de la noche. La puerta estaba cerrada por obra de Eren, puso la alarma y antes de devolver el aparato a su lugar, se fijó en el menor que descansaba en su pecho. Con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido, con ambas manos sostuvo el teléfono frente al castaño y tomó una foto. Eren aparecía con su cabeza ladeada a un lado y su boca abierta, si no hubiera sido por la foto no se percataba y la cerró. Tomó nuevamente otra foto, pero esta vez desde un ángulo distinto donde resaltaba más su nariz y ya no tenía su boca abierta. Regresó a tomar varias fotos del menor en distintos angulas, una y otra vez teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo. Después de un rato satisfecho, se acomodó junto al castaño, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos de tal forma que no escapara y depositó un beso de buenas noches sobre su frente.

Nunca había encontrado tan interesante una cámara…

_**Continuará…**_

_**Bueno les traje el cap :3 la verdad pretendía poner la salida al evento que vio Levi en este cap, pero no iba a terminar nunca. Esperemos que nuestro Levi se decida y lleve a Farlan e Isabel! Sii /*-*/ Nuestro querido y amado Grisha( sé que lo aman) ya va dejando huellas de sus hermosos actos, saquen sus deducciones e hipótesis pero no es tan simple como parece, o tal vez sí, no diré nada. Espero les haya gustado el cap, no le he dado mucha profundidad a este (según lo que yo creo), pero el próximo será más intenso. Me estoy demorando en actualizar porque estoy en periodo de estudio como mula y no puedo dedicarle el mismo tiempo que antes, pero siempre habrá actualización. **_

_**Aprovechó de responder sus reviews:**_

_**Little rock: Muchas gracias 3 y bueno creo que en este cap ha quedado más claro a qué se refería el padre de Eren. Espero te siga gustando nos leemos 3**_

_**ZakuryMinashiro: Eren supo todo de Levi T-T y este cap fue menos intenso, o eso creo yo, pero en el otro ya empezaremos a profundizar más el tema del padre de Eren como tú dices, se viene más intensa esa parte. Espero que te siga gustando y esperemos ver qué pasa con nuestro pobre Eren. Cuídate nos leemos 3 **_

_**Kokoa Kirkland: No lo creo xD Eren es demasiado uke. Espero que te haya gustado el de hoy también cuídate nos leemos 3 **_

_**Valepaz1992: Awww gracias :3 este fue un poco más relajado, más que nada para dejar un poco más claro lo que le dijo Grisha a la madre de Eren. Espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos cuídate: 3**_

_**Bueno espero no retrasarme mucho con el otro, aunque ya voy retrasada en otro fic…Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, no duden en dejar sus sensuales reviews. Cualquier consulta, crítica constructiva o sugerencia es bienvenida.**_

_**Cuídense mucho y que tengan un lindo día 3 **_


	15. Unión

Capítulo 15

Alcanzó a despertar antes de que su alarma lograra hacerlo. Lo tenía inculcado en sí, un reloj biológico aún más preciso que cualquier aparato físico que pudiera indicar la hora. Eren estaba abrazado a su cuerpo de tal manera, que pareciera impedirle a toda costa que se alejara de su lado. Con delicadeza y calculados movimientos, logró engañar al menor durmiente, salió de la cama y cambio sus atuendos por el uniforme de la escuela.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, el sol ya empezaba a salir. El azabache tomó sus cosas y se acercó a la cama donde descansaba Eren, se preocupó de cubrirlo bien para que no pasara frío y con unas de sus manos, apartó los mechones de la frente del menor posando sus labios sobre esta. Quiso besar su boca, pero podría despertarlo y se absteniéndose de ello se marchó en silencio.

Lo bueno de vivir en esta ciudad, era que las actividades de esta empezaban a funcionar desde muy temprano. Cafeterías, panaderías e incluso algunos supermercados exprés abrían sus puertas desde muy temprano, y siendo ya las siete de la mañana podría pasar a degustar de un fresco desayuno con tiempo en una cafetería de camino a clases. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan rutinario en la escuela? Ni el mismo estaba seguro.

Como era de esperar, mientras se encontraba desayunando apaciblemente su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No era necesario pensar quién podría ser.

"_¿Por qué te fuiste? No te despediste, me prometiste estar conmigo hasta la mañana"_

Estaba molesto, de seguro más de lo que se imaginó al momento de salir sin despertarlo, y es que ese rostro de Eren durmiente no lo borraría por ningún motivo.

"_Estabas durmiendo"_

_Eren:_

"_¿Por qué no me despertaste? Creí que habías escapado…"_

_Levi:_

"_¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Tengo al peor de los rastreadores conmigo"_

_Eren:_

"…"

Esa broma no correspondía hacerla con él. Estaba tan acostumbrado al estilo irónico de su hablar que acostumbraba a utilizarlo muchas veces con Eren, él parecía haberse acostumbrado a sus palabrerías y aunque reaccionaba mal, esta vez debió abstenerse. El miedo de su partida fue algo que inculcó en el castaño esa vez que desapareció, y conociéndolo tan bien, la desconfianza debía de continuar latente.

_Levi:_

"_Prometo que mañana te despertaré"_

_Eren:_

"_¿Vendrás a dormir hoy nuevamente?"_

_Levi:_

"_Después de visitar lo que te dije ayer, claro"_

_Eren:_

_¿Iremos con ellos?_

No lo había olvidado, desgraciadamente.

_Levi: _

"_Lo pensaré"_

_Eren:_

"_Pero eso me dijiste ayer…"_

_Levi:_

"_Continuaré pensando"_

Era este momento donde Levi se preguntaba dónde estaba la cuidadora de Eren, con ella allí, él no podría tomar el teléfono y tampoco insistiría tanto. Sin embargo, si no le concedía ese deseo al chico este se enfadaría e insistiría hasta que lograra su cometido. Una de las cualidades que cabía resaltar de Eren, era esa insistencia suya que lo llevaba a conseguir, asombrosamente, lo que quería. Vale recalcar que fue esa misma la que lo atrapó.

_Eren:_

"_Como quieras"_

Fin de la mensajería, efectivamente Eren se había enfadado y no hablaría hasta que Levi aceptara llevarlos. Ni el mismo sabía cómo se lo tomarían sus compañeros, tampoco cómo reaccionaría Eren y si eso le haría un bien. Pero con él ya estando a su lado, sus amigos ya habían pasado la prueba de fuego, ni los dos juntos se comparaban a la brutalidad de Levi.

Suspiró y rendido a la situación, la cual no se le hacía nada agradable, envió un mensaje a Farlan donde le invitaba fríamente asistir al evento en la noche junto a Isabel, donde por supuesto también estaría Eren. No dio ninguna explicación, simplemente una sugerencia según lo que él pensaba, esperando que fuese rechazada por falta de detalles. Juntarlos a ellos, era tan bizarro como algún tipo de sueño fantasioso maravilloso imposible de realizar. Estaba acostumbrado a verlos por separado, y ni en sus más locos pensamientos lo veía juntos.

Lamentablemente, contra a sus expectativas, la respuesta alegre de Farlan fue un sí. Estaba claro que aquella respuesta tan entusiasta y ansiosa no era de parte del destinatario de su mensaje, sino de alguna chica que debió escucharlo pensar en voz alta mientras lo leía, aceptó, robó el teléfono y ella misma escribió la respuesta. Los conocía muy bien y ahora se encontraba aquí, envuelto en este futuro encuentro entre ambos bandos.

Luego del desayuno, de su billetera extrajo el dinero para pagar, dándose cuenta que ya sería hora de buscar dinero. Recordaba la promesa que le hizo a Eren, no meterse en conflictos si no era necesario y aunque este no fuera visto por el azabache como tal, mucho menos innecesario, no existiría excusa válida para el menor. Por suerte el dinero que tenía le era suficiente para hoy y mañana, podría conseguir en juegos de apuestas donde no había conflictos físicos necesarios.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la escuela. Cuando su asistencia en esta había empezado incesante, muchos clavaban sus ojos en él ante la falta de costumbre de verlo llegar temprano diariamente, luego con el pasar de los días esto se había esfumado, convirtiéndose así, en un estudiante común y corriente con la excepción de tener un coeficiente intelectual mucho más elevado. Sin embargo, las clases continuaban pasando lentas y tortuosas ante sus ojos, nada le parecía interesante y todo excesivamente fácil. La lucha por fingir prestar atención, para así evitar cualquier conflicto, se le hacía cada vez más difícil. ¿De verdad no había nada interesante que implicara una dificultad mayor? Se preguntó mientras observaba, o fingía hacerlo, a la profesora de Biología hablar y hablar sobre las funciones del sistema inmunológico. Fue entonces cuando encontró la respuesta a su pregunta. Sí había algo que quería saber, algo que le era completamente desconocido y siempre se preguntaba por ello. Medicina, más específicamente el área de cardiología.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la hora de almuerzo la vivía en otro ambiente que no fuese la azotea. Entre medio de varios estantes, Levi buscaba impacientemente en la biblioteca algún libro que lo encaminara hacia el tema redundante en su cabeza. No hallaba ninguno, cada uno de los libros que cruzaban sus manos era muy simples y no profundizaban el tema como él lo esperaba. Rendido ante ellos, decidió pedir prestada una de las computadoras de la biblioteca.

Empezó a buscar por enfermedades al corazón, todas ellas se dividían en ramas de diferentes temas y esos temas se dividían nuevamente apuntando a otros puntos que se dividían sin cesar. Por primera vez, Levi podía admitir algo que no era sencillo. No bastaba con saber una enfermedad, ni saber unos cuantos temas de ello y aun sabiendo todo, nunca sería suficientemente certero. Todo esto requería años de estudio, dedicación e innovación, conjunto que lo hizo sentir una escoria junto a todo el conocimiento aburrido que tenía y manejaba a la perfección.

Pronto surgió una nueva duda, aquella que le impedía avanzar cierta parte de su relación con Eren. Sin llamar mucho la atención, tomó precauciones para que nadie fuera capaz de ver el resultado de su búsqueda, bloqueo el control de la computadora de la bibliotecaria y se aseguró que no hubiera nadie. Seguro de su privacidad, escribió en el buscador "Patologías cardíacas y sexualidad". Se sentía como un maldito pendejo caliente buscando ese tipo de cosas, concentrado y a su vez alerta de no ser descubierto. Había de todo tipo de información, precauciones e incluso pasos a seguir, pero no era tan sencillo sobre todo si la enfermedad de Eren era tan extraña. Buscó paralelo a ello, cómo llevar la primera vez entre hombres, al igual que lo demás no era tan sencillo como lo imaginaba.

Dejó de lado su búsqueda de cinco minutos, borró el historial de Internet y volvió a su salón para empezar las últimas clases del día.

Mientras la mayoría se dedicaba a entender y salvarse de las temibles fórmulas de física, su mente reflexionaba sobre otro tema, Eren. Todo aquello que leyó en Internet no tenía por qué se cierto, después de todo cualquier estúpido publicaba algo en la red y él tampoco era quien para saber qué era verdad o no. Sus dedos jugueteaban con un pequeño mechón de su frente, no saber nada sobre el tema le hacía sentirse frustrado, él, que siempre creyó que todo era fácil de aprender y entender, ahora se tragaba sus propias palabras transformándolas en un amargo sabor al reconocer que estaba equivocado.

Al salir de clases, pensó pasar primero por su pequeño hogar en la casa de sus amigos, recordar que los tendría que ver en la noche junto a Eren fue suficiente para cancelar aquella idea. Aceptó juntarlos, pero por ningún motivo permitiría que supieran donde vivía, y conociendo cómo era Isabel, esa chica iría contra sus órdenes con tal de saber todo del castaño. Determinando pasar por cualquier restaurante que contara con algún baño, desvió su camino encontrándose de paso con una farmacia. Paso de largo y a pocos pasos de allí, disminuyó el ritmo hasta detenerse, volteo a mirar ¿Desde cuándo se hacía tan interesante una? Desde que leyó ciertas cosas en Internet, cosas que encontraría allí.

Volvió a su camino, pero se detuvo a observar nuevamente. Una atracción magnética inexplicable le impedía moverse.

-o-

De acuerdo a lo planeado, cada salida que fueran a planear los viernes en la noche, si no llegaba su padre, debía de avisarle a Armin. Su amigo no se mostró agradado con la idea de un principio, un evento de esa magnitud implicaba mucha gente, juegos y podría traerle algún tipo de problema. Pero logró volcar su visión gracias a sus insistentes argumentos apoyados en la seguridad que le otorgaba Levi.

Él se encargaría una vez más de distraer a su hermana. Se sentía mal al saber todo el trabajo que estaba empleando su amigo en esto, siendo que él no disfrutaba nada, pero, eran las únicas oportunidades donde podría salir de las rejas de su habitación.

Levi no se había comunicado en ningún momento con él, esperaba algún mensaje de su parte durante el día y no haber recibido algo le molestaba. Se había enfadado, al prohibirle ver a su amigos sentía que nuevamente le bloqueaba el conocer de su vida.

Ya había anochecido, su amigo y su hermana se encontraban en la habitación de la chica estudiando. A veces no entendía cómo Levi tenía tanto tiempo, si todos los demás se encontraban en periodo de exámenes estudiando como si el mundo dependiera de ello, ¿Era posible que descuidara sus estudios? Por la edad que tenía el azabache, pronto debería apuntar alguna universidad y si sus notas no abastecían los requisitos de esta, ¿Qué haría? El futuro de Levi recaía en su espalda sin darse cuenta.

Unos pequeños golpecitos en el ventanal lo despegaron de su reflexión, apartándose de sus pensamientos caminó hacia ella para dejar entrar al azabache que venía a su búsqueda. Siempre se lanzaba a sus brazos cuando lo veía, esta vez, estaba enfadado o intentaba estarlo. Tenía sus razones, haberlo abandonado en la mañana sin aviso y oponerse a conocer a sus amigos.

-¿Qué? ¿Sigues enojado?-le preguntó el azabache, sin mover un solo dedo para acercársele-

-No estoy enojado-respondió fríamente-

-¿Debería decirle a los chicos que no vengan?-tomó su teléfono mirándolo de reojo-

-¡No! Estoy bien-se aferró al brazo de Levi, cambiando su rostro por uno sonriente-

-Eres un maldito manipulador…-susurró entre dientes-

-¿Uhm?

-Sólo vamos-evitó todo conflicto-

Sin poder ocultar su felicidad en la gran sonrisa que esbozaban sus labios salió junto a Levi de allí. El azabache había ocultado su bolso antes de salir, se encontraba pesado y no iría a un evento tipo parque de diversiones cargando eso.

Con mucho cuidado descendieron y se escabulleron por los jardines de la casa. Esta vez irían un poco más lejos, debido a ello Levi decidió utilizar el asqueroso y repugnante autobús. Siempre lo evitaba, aunque tardase horas caminando lo prefería así, sentir el aire fresco evitando toda esa concentración de olores y bacterias contenidas en esa máquina. Eren no sería capaz de caminar tanto, y si lo hacía no llegarían jamás de tanto descanso entre medio. Ya habían subido a un autobús anteriormente en ese incidente del rapto, pero ambos venían en las profundidades de sus mentes.

Al llegar a la parada de bus, el menor la observó como si nunca antes hubiera estado en una. De seguro no recordaba o bien, no admiró con esplendor esos asquerosos asientos de espera bajo los letreros llenos de grafitis que en su momento debieron de indicar alguna ruta. Con cero antipatías por ellos, se sentó en el asiento a esperar por el bus, el azabache estuvo a punto de advertirle que no lo hiciera pero lo único que alcanzó fue a mover su mano hacia el menor.

El bus llegó y fue él el encargado de costear el pasaje del menor, conociéndolo, de seguro pensaba que era un servicio gratis y de buen samaritano. Tomaron el asiento trasero, único liberado, pero antes de llegar a sentarse el bus dio marcha ocasionando que el menor perdiera el equilibrio. Las manos del azabache lo sostuvieron de la cintura, no dejándole caer y guiándolo al asiento lo sentó.

-Gracias-dijo el menor-

-Si te caes aquí será un problema-correspondió en su dialecto-

En respuesta, el menor hizo una mueca en disgusto a sus palabras, fijando su vista fuera a través de la ventana. Levi no debía estar contento con que fuera a ver a sus amigos y ahora se lo estaba cobrando con su actitud, pero eso no lo iba a desanimar a conocer parte de su vida. Sabía bien que mientras se dedicara a husmear en ella con mayor frecuencia, se enojaría más.

Las calles de noche eran hermosas, esta vez se alejaba aún más de su casa y eso le hacía sentirse ansioso y a su vez temeroso. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas alejarse más y más, no volver jamás a esa habitación y conocer más allá de lo que sus ojos pudieran ver.

Sólo fue un viaje de quince minutos en bus. Al llegar, la ruidosa multitud de gente reunida era evidencia que en verdad se llevaba a cabo algo allí. Desde lejos, se veía una gran rueda de la fortuna que resaltaba entre una multitud de máquinas y tiendas levantadas con carpas, girando con sus luces de distintos colores en medio de la noche. Era bellísimo, lo más bello que había visto hasta ahora en el exterior. No pudo sostener la firmeza de su mandíbula, dejándola abierta ante el asombro, postrado sobre sí mismo sin poder moverse. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Qué esperas?-le incitó Levi-

-Ehm… ¿Debemos entrar?-titubeo el menor-

-¿Sí…?-respondió como si fuera obvio-No me digas que ahora te da miedo la gente.

-No, no es eso…-aseguró, pero la verdad es que se sentía nervioso por tanta novedad y gente reunida en un mismo lugar-

-¡Hermano!-gritó una voz-

Levi reaccionó enseguida ante ella, tomó al menor del brazo y lo apegó a su lado para protegerlo. No es que pensara que fueran alguna amenaza como la palabra lo describía, pero conocía bastante bien a Isabel cómo para imaginarse qué podría hacer.

La pelirroja venía alegremente agitando su mano en alto, junto a Farlan que ya estaba avergonzado por el griterío efusivo de su compañera. Al divisar a Eren, la chica sonrió aún más y le susurró algo a su acompañante.

-Pensaba que era mentira que nos enviaras ese mensaje Hermano-saludó Isabel-

-Yo esperaba la respuesta de Farlan-acusó Levi la actitud de Isabel en el celular de su amigo-

-Ya sabes cómo es ella…-se excusó el chico antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo en contra-

Pero ella no estaba interesada en dar excusas, sus ojos se mantenían puestos sobre Eren quien se encontraba cohibido al lado del azabache. Sentía la excesiva atención de la chica sobre él, y antes de poder acostumbrarse, ella avanzó acercando su rostro al del menor.

-¡Hola!-saludó alegremente la chica-¿Eren verdad? Es la segunda vez que nos encontramos, es un gusto conocerte otra vez. Me llamo Isabel-estiró su mano para saludar-

Levi estuvo a punto de apartarla ante la reacción incomoda que tuvo el castaño, pero sorprendentemente este le entregó la mano a la chica para saludar.

-Hola-respondió el menor-

-Él es Farlan-apuntó al chico a sus espaldas-A veces parece un poco irritable y malhumorado, pero es una buena persona-sonrió-

-Deja que los demás se presenten por sí solos…-regañó a la chica, dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza-Un gusto-estiró su mano al igual que la chica-

-Igualmente-correspondió Eren-

-¿Te gustan los juegos? Hay muchos aquí ¡Ven!-lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo, pero fue detenida del cuello de su chaleco por Levi-

-No lo hagas correr ni forzarse-le recalcó a la chica-

-Lo sé, lo sé-aceptó y se fue con Eren a paso lento-

El castaño extrañado e impactado, volteo su rostro para buscar al azabache que al momento de verlo, le hizo un gesto con su cabeza animándolo a continuar, dándole así mayor seguridad. Con una sonrisa, se despidió momentáneamente del lado de Levi, dejándose guiar por Isabel.

Por su lado, Levi y Farlan los siguieron, preocupándose de no quitarles de vista pero manteniéndose a cierta distancia. La chica se encontraba muy emocionada, contagiando así al menor con aquella felicidad que rebosaba en ella. Poco a poco, Eren empezaba acostumbrarse a ese ambiente lleno de gente, de actos, juegos y muchas cosas más.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué nos trajiste a nosotros?-peguntó Farlan-

-Él quería conocerlos-respondió el azabache-

-¿Enserio?-fijó su mirada en el castaño-No se ve un mal chico.

-No lo es-protegió Levi-

Farlan no dejo pasar el hecho que su compañero estuviera tan interesado en ese niño. No había minuto ni segundo donde los ojos de Levi descuidara al menor, en cada juego que Isabel pedía entrar, el azabache se encargaba de examinar el funcionamiento de este dando o no el permiso para que fueran. Su semblante llegaba incluso a ser menos frío que de costumbre y recordaba que el azabache ya había demostrado interés con anticipación, las llamadas telefónicas, su excesivo tiempo mandando mensajes, la preocupación con la cual salvó el otro día a Eren, muchos de esos factores demostraban que esta persona no era igual que las demás en su vida.

-¿Quién es él? Creo que nunca nos explicaste bien eso-preguntó su compañero-

-Creo que ya se había presentado, se llama Eren-describió el azabache-

-Eso ya lo sé…pero siento que ese niño es alguien especial para ti.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Sólo hay que verte para darnos cuenta… ¿Es importante?

-Lo es-confesó Levi-

-¿Es esa persona?-preguntó recalcando la palabra "esa"-

No respondió. Farlan sabía que el silencio era la mejor respuesta que obtendría de él, si no lo negaba, estaba claro que era así y no lo escucharía de su boca. Levi era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir algo así, pero saber que lo era le hacía sentirse aliviado. Siempre vio a su amigo como un hilo a punto de romperse en cualquier momento, ellos nunca lo dejaron solo lo que influyó para nunca perderlo. Como su amigo y compañero, Farlan siempre estuvo aconsejándolo pese a que sus consejos iban y venían como palabras al viento, más de alguna vez pudo influir indirectamente en él. Pero ese niño, Eren, había logrado llegar al corazón de Levi y sostenerlo desde lo más profundo de su ser. Por primera vez, podía descansar de su preocupación hacia su amigo.

-No me tomes a mal, si Eren es esa persona me alegro. He visto cómo te comportas con él, también la preocupación que tomas, tú no te abres a nadie y verte así de bien me deja más tranquilo, pero, ¿Realmente crees estar preparado para eso?

-Nadie está preparado para algo, se aprende-respondió a su amigo, quien sonrió al escucharlo-

-Supongo que tienes razón-aceptó mirando en dirección a los chicos que venían de regreso hacia ellos-

-¡Hermano vamos allí!-apuntó la chica con uno de sus dedos-

El puesto que señalaba la chica correspondía a uno de competencia basado en el disparo a distintos blancos. Los distintos blancos conllevaban a su vez, una variedad de premios según la dificultad. Los cuatro se acercaron, Farlan aceptó jugar luego de la insistencia de Isabel que no dejaba de exigirle a gritos en su oído. Por su parte Levi y Eren, observaban como lo hacían. Intimidado, el castaño se mantuvo lejos de la zona de disparo ya que pensaba que se trataban de pistolas de verdad, pudo darse cuenta poco después que sólo el sonido era fuerte y avanzó un poco para admirar cómo jugaban.

-¿Qué pretendes ganar?-le preguntó Farlan mientras dio el segundo disparo-

-¿No es obvio?-le miró de reojo con la escopeta lista a apuntar y en cuanto lo hizo, el brazo del chico se movió "accidentalmente" desviando su puntería-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!-se lanzó sobre él a golpearlo-

Eren sonrió al verlos disfrutar frente a sus ojos, al menos eso veía él.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-le preguntó el azabache-

-¿Puedo?-preguntó como un infante-

-Ven-lo tomó de la mano-

Pagó por una jugada que se componía de tres tiros, el hombre del puesto le dio una escopeta al castaño que para su sorpresa era más liviana de lo que se veía. Levi le indicó cómo sostenerla, le recomendó ciertos blancos que se veían más accesibles desde su posición y su nula experiencia, y lo dejó para que jugara.

El primer disparo fue todo un fracaso, no se acercó ni un poco a un blanco. El segundo y el tercero no fueron diferentes, y sus oportunidades ya se habían agotado. Desde su punto de vista no se veía tan difícil, cuando fue él quien jugó se dio cuenta que las apariencias engañan.

-Tu puntería es un asco-repudió Levi-

-¿A sí? Discúlpame por ser ineficiente entonces-respondió enfadado-

-Déjame enseñarte como se hace.

Pagó nuevamente otra oportunidad, tres nuevos tiros. Y para la sorpresa de Eren, le volvió a entregar el arma a él. Estaba molesto, se la iba a devolver pero cuando se dio vuelta, Levi se encontraba detrás de él, tomó sus manos y juntos sostuvieron la escopeta. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado por el azabache, sentía su calor y su aroma que como un interruptor, aceleraban su corazón con facilidad. Su cuerpo se crispó al sentir la respiración del azabache en su oído.

-Debes sostenerla así-le enseñó Levi, posicionando el arma mientras le susurraba al oído-No apartes la mirada de tu objetivo, que tus ojos se conviertan en el camino de la bala, respira profundo y hazlo-apretó el gatillo y el sonido del disparo lo despertó de su trance-¿Entendiste?

-S-sí-respondió avergonzado-

Intentó ocultar su vergüenza, agachó su cabeza y escondió su cuello elevando sus hombros sólo haciéndolo más evidente. Al percatarse de ello, el azabache besó discretamente la mejilla del menor que ardía de vergüenza. Luego de ello, Levi disparó los otros dos intentos sin fallar en ninguno y sin soltar a Eren que empezaba a desear salir de allí antes de que las consecuencias empezaran a ser evidentes.

Los blancos que consiguió Levi tenían premios, Eren esperó a que escogiera alguno de ellos debido a que fueron sus intentos los logrados y Levi expresó que no estaba interesado en ninguno de ellos. De esa forma le dio a escoger el menor de lo contrario simplemente se desperdiciaría. Una pequeña caja musical llamó su atención, era redonda, con decoraciones de flores de loto a su alrededor y la belleza de sus detalles fue suficiente para llevarla, aun pudiendo escoger algo de mayor valor. Levi bufó en silencio aquella cajita, pudo escoger otra cosa pero viéndola mejor, era ideal para la persona que era Eren.

Feliz y satisfecho, salieron de esa multitud reunida en el juego, para toparse con un nuevo flujo de personas. Habían perdido de vista a los compañeros de Levi por un momento, pero no tardaron en aparecer entre la multitud que se apartaba para no ensuciarse con los algodones de azúcar que traía Isabel. El rostro de Eren se deformó enseguida al recordar las palabras de Levi.

-¡No comas eso!-el menor le gritó a la chica, dejando a todos espantados. Sobre todo a cierta persona que había iniciado eso-

-¿Q-qué pasa…?-observó espantada su alimento-

-Nada-hablo Leví cubriendo la boca del menor-Ella también puede comer eso-le tranquilizó-

-¿Quieres un poco? Lo gané en el juego de tiro al blanco, hubiera conseguido tres si no hubiera sido por el estúpido de Farlan-le ofreció a la vez que despreciaba a su compañero con la mirada-

-No…de todos modos no puedo comer tanta azúcar-sumó además de la supuesta amenaza que implicaba ese comestible-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó la chica-

-No tengo buena salud…-confesó desanimado-

Levi les ordenó con una simple mirada que no continuarán preguntando, les hizo entender que el tema era complejo y no era agradable para Eren. Ya habría tiempo de explicarles eso, pero hoy, había traído a Eren para que se divirtiera.

-¿Quieres subirte a eso?-le señaló la rueda de la fortuna, desviando el tema de golpe-Sí te da miedo la altura no te preocupes.

-¡Sí!-aceptó entusiasmado-

-¡Vamos!-se animó a su vez la pelirroja, acercándose a Eren para llevarlo. Pero esta vez Farlan la sostuvo-

-Tú vendrás conmigo-la arrastró antes que se entrometiera-

-Tranquilo ella estará bien-le aseguró al castaño que se mostró preocupado por cómo se llevaron a la chica-

Juntos fueron a esperar el turno para subir a la rueda de la fortuna, Farlan e Isabel esperaban por entrar antes que ellos, mientras que Levi esperaba ver si Eren se arrepentía. Contra a lo que él esperaba, a medida que se acercaba su turno, el menor se entusiasmaba más sin una gota de vacilación. Era común que existiera gente que le tuviera miedo, incluso veían estas cosas a menudo y un niño que vivió encerrado toda su vida y se venía enfrentándose a este recién, no presentaba ninguna gota de temor.

No hubo ninguna señal de duda en Eren cuando subieron en una de las cabinas redondas de la atracción. Se sentó frente al asiento donde se encontraba Levi y la rueda empezó a subir de a poco dejando entrar las demás personas. A medida que la rueda subía y se detenía, la belleza de la iluminada ciudad los invadía en aquella pequeña cabina. Levi no dejaba de sentirse preocupado por Eren, ante cualquier molestia que presentara se encontraba listo para exigir que detuvieran la rueda y lo bajaran. No fue necesario continuar preocupado, ya que se encontraba cautivado por la vista que tenían desde allí arriba. Sin temor de caer, su cuerpo se aproximaba a la orilla del cristal de la cabina para admirar sin perderse de nada aquella ciudad que deseo conocer por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos contenían las distintas tonalidades de las luces inquietas que se establecían en aquellas orbes que absorbían al azabache. Jamás pensó que la felicidad de otra persona se convertiría en el motivo de la suya misma.

-¿Qué te llevaste de premio?-le preguntó Levi con el fin de captar su atención-

-Una cajita musical-la enseñó con sus manos-

-¿Esa cosa funciona?

-No sé…-la abrió para comprobarlo-

No sonó, fue entonces cuando recordó que debía darle cuerda. Recordaba que su madre tenía una antes de que su padre la desechara utilizando la excusa que era dañina para él. Luego de darle cuerda, una lenta y metálica melodía***** empezó hacerse presente en ese espacio. Era suave a su vez, la música no era una costumbre en él pero aquella melodía lo cautivo con sus primeras notas que se dejaron escuchar. La pequeña cajita tenía un espejo donde podía observarse, y ya no lo hacía como antes. El Eren que conocía, aquel que vio por tantos años en el mismo espejo del baño, reflejado en el ventanal de su habitación, ya no existía. Hoy sus ojos ya no eran las mismas joyas sin brillo que en aquel entonces, en este mismo instante esos ojos se habían llenado de recuerdos, sentimientos, experiencias y sobre todo de vida.

-Tus amigos son buenas personas, gracias por traerlos-agradeció desde el fondo de su ser-

-Supongo que tienes razón-respondió sin apartar sus maravillados ojos del menor-

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, creo que nunca podré devolvértelo... Gracias por ser tú quien estuviera en ese teléfono y también por haberme aceptado-sus ojos empezaban a derramar lágrimas por los desbordantes sentimientos que no podía contener-Gracias por hacerme amar como lo hago ahora, no sé nada de esto, soy muy problemático e ingenuo, pero no te vayas nunca más por favor...

-Esta fue la principal causa que me llevó a caer por ti-confesó en voz baja-

-¿Eh?

-No lo diré dos veces-se negó a repetirlo-

-Te amo, no vuelvas a cerrar tus puertas conmigo por favor… quiero saberlo todo de ti, jamás querría dañarte…así que…-las lágrimas no cesaban mientras escupía todo lo que sentía-

-Eren, es suficiente-lo detuvo ante la precaución de no ocasionarle ningún problema-No me iré, aunque a veces seas un mocoso manipulador.

-Lo siento… ¿Sigues enojado?

-¿Y si no fuese así?-lo retó-

-¿Podrías besarme?-le pidió desviando su mirada-

Respondiendo al llamado de su sollozante mocoso, el azabache se levantó del asiento frente al menor y con un paso cortó la distancia. Se encorvó hacia el castaño sin dejarle moverse de su asiento, con una de sus manos cerró la cajita musical que emitió su canción hasta empezar a decaer, y con la otra sostuvo el rostro del menor para besarlo. No se tomó el tiempo de acercarse con paciencia, reclamando lo suyo empezó a devorar sus labios en el mismo instante que se rozaron. Un pequeño pero importante detalle lo detuvo, Eren no seguía el ritmo de sus besos, es más, se encontraba con su boca tensa y cerrada al igual que sus ojos. Al verlo allí así de tímido, sonrió en su interior por la inocencia del pequeño.

-¿Vas abrir tú boca o no?-le recordó Levi-

-¡L-lo sé!-respondió avergonzado-

Esta vez, el ritmo de sus labios se sincronizó y con ello sus besos se profundizaron sin importarles qué o quién pudiera estar observándolos. Eren rodeo el cuello del azabache con sus brazos, dejándose atrapar por aquellos finos labios que lo devoraban apasionadamente. Sus labios se apartaron dando paso a la expresiva sonrisa que regaló el castaño. Una sonrisa más discreta se dibujó en los labios de Levi, correspondiéndole así los sentimientos que tanto apreciaba en su interior.

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿Ella es tu hermana? Te ha llamado hermano todo este tiempo-expresó su duda-

-No, cuando la conocí estaba a punto de ser atrapada por unos traficantes de humanos, la salvé y desde ese día no ha parado de llamarme como tal.

-Eres un buen hermano mayor-expresó el castaño, Levi era más bondadoso de lo que imaginaba-

-Quien sabe.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el recorrido ya había finalizado y la cabina era abierta por uno de los encargados de esa gran atracción. Levi vio la hora en su teléfono, el tiempo había pasado volando y era hora de volver. Sin ningún prejuicio, tomó la mano del menor escondiendo ambas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo guío al punto donde los esperaban sus amigos. No sintió la necesidad de soltar su mano con ellos allí, así impedía también que Isabel, que ya venía corriendo hacia ellos, se apoderara del castaño nuevamente.

-Eren debe volver a su hogar-detuvo a la chica-

-¿¡Qué!? Aún quería hacer muchas cosas con él…-reclamó relajando su postura alegre-

-Nos veremos otro día-prometió Eren-

-Sí, nos volveremos a ver-estiró su mano igual que al saludar-

El castaño tomó su mano y se despidió junto a la extensa sonrisa de la chica. Farlan no se quedó atrás, repitió el mismo gesto que la pelirroja y esta vez pudo sentir cómo el apretón de manos fue más gentil que el primero. Incluso fue capaz de esbozar una leve sonrisa, a diferencia de antes donde sólo recibió un frío saludo.

Abandonaron el lugar, dejando a los amigos de Levi en el evento que no pensaba acabar en toda la noche. Las ganas de quedarse no faltaron, tanto por parte de Eren como unas pequeñas de Levi, pero el horario era esencial para el cuidado de su salud. Tomaron el mismo recorrido de regreso, esta vez sus manos iban entrelazadas al interior del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Levi. Pese a que el esfuerzo físico no fue mayor, Eren agotado descansó su cabeza en el hombro del azabache y durmió todo el trayecto en bus. Levi intentó no despertarlo al llegar, pero cuando lo quiso cargar en sus brazos se despertó de golpe no permitiéndole que lo hiciera. No le molestaba ser cargado por Levi, pero no quería parecer más enfermo de lo que ya era.

Sin mostrar dificultad, llegaron a su casa caminando el uno al lado del otro. En este caso sí se dejó cargar ya que no contaba con los dotes de Levi como para entrar a hurtadillas a una casa. Llegaron a la habitación y como estaba acordado le escribieron un mensaje de texto a Armin, avisándole que ya se encontraban en casa. Levi se acercó lentamente a la puerta de la habitación del castaño y se aseguró de ponerle el seguro.

Eren por parte se lanzó sobre su cama apenas pudo hacerlo, no se preocupó de cambiarse ni mucho menos sacarse sus zapatos. Boca arriba y con los brazos extendidos sobre su cama suspiró, satisfecho y feliz por su nueva salida.

-Cámbiate de ropa-le ordenó Levi, al verlo tumbado sobre su cama-

-Después-se opuso Eren-

-Hazlo ahora, debes acostarte.

-No quiero.

-Oye mocoso, te vas a meter a la cama ahora-se acercó a él, lo suficiente para poder observarlo desde arriba con su dominante y fría mirada-

-No quiero-se negó nuevamente, sin ser afectado por los fulminantes ojos de Levi-

-Ponte el pijama ahora o te juro que seré yo quien lo haga-le amenazó-

Eren llevó su antebrazo a cubrir sus ojos.

-Hazlo.

Sus palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Levi, ¿Acababa de escuchar bien? ¿Acaso lo estaba persuadiendo? Eren se encontraba sobre su cama, vulnerable, inocente y sobre todo seductivo ante sus ojos, todos sus esfuerzos por retenerse se estaban esfumando. Sólo debía lanzarse sobre él y alimentarse de su esencia, apoderarse de ese niño que lo vuelve loco, sin embargo, era imposible no verse a sí mismo vulnerable ante el abuso de otro ser asqueroso. El mismo ser que era él en este instante.

-Haz lo que quieras-dio media vuelta-

El castaño se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo, no le dejó escapar como lo pretendía.

-Levi mírame-le llamó-

-Suéltame-le ordenó, sentía la mano temblorosa del castaño en su brazo-

-Yo también tengo miedo-confesó el menor-

-Entonces déjalo, estúpido-se soltó del agarre de Eren-

Al ver como su mano era desechada por Levi, saltó de su cama hacia él, aferrándose por su espalda con fuerzas. Pudo detenerlo, no se movió y al sentirlo junto a él sus nervios aumentaron más. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y era perceptible en la espalda del mayor.

-Estaremos bien-le juró estrechándose con fuerzas-

Giró para verlo, esperaba verlo llorando pero se encontró con un pequeño niño decidido y avergonzado por sus palabras. Esa imagen fue suficiente para suprimir esa asquerosa percepción, quien se encontraba frente a él era Eren, a quien deseaba y amaba perdidamente. Lo hizo regresar a la cama y lo sentó, luego se arrodilló frente a él y lo sostuvo de sus manos.

-¿Estás seguro?-le preguntó-

-Sí-respondió sin titubear-

Apoyó ambas manos sobré los muslos del menor y se impulsó para llegar a los labios carnosos que lo llamaban. Eren estaba temblando, pero previendo que el azabache podría arrepentirse al pensar que se le era desagradable, pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Levi y lo encarceló con firmeza, sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

Al no tener escapatoria y verse sumido en aquella situación, el mayor recostó al menor sobre su cama, empujándolo con su cuerpo lentamente. Los brazos del menor esta vez pudieron sostenerlo en un abrazo, sus labios no cesaban de besarse y ninguno de los dos se animaba a dar un paso más. Tenían miedo, uno no sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando, pero aun así lo deseaba desesperadamente. Mientras que otro tenía miedo de lastimarlo y hacer algo mal. Sus cuerpos no se tomaron mucho tiempo para entenderse, el bulto de ambos empezaba hacerse más notorio y lo sentían hacer presión el uno contra el otro. Las caderas del azabache empezaron a moverse en círculos, frotando el bulto de su pantalón contra el del castaño que se encontraba igual de duro que el suyo. Su intención nunca fue dejar de besarlo, pero el movimiento la sensación de abajo le generaba descargas eléctricas al castaño que se traducían en leves gemidos por los cuales debía conseguir mayor cantidad de oxígeno.

Recordaba lo que leyó hoy en Internet, todo se había quedado grabado como un listado adjunto a su mente. Debía hacer que Eren se sintiera cómodo, en una posición cómoda y darle caricias previas a su cuerpo para que se acostumbrara poco a poco a la sensación. Se detuvo abruptamente al recordar algo más que necesitaba y facilitaría el acto.

-¿Levi?-le llamó extrañado-

-Espera-dejo libre el cuerpo del menor y se dirigió a su bolso-

De este extrajo una pequeña botellita de lubricante y una caja de condones que había comprado en la farmacia, que inevitablemente no le dejó otra opción. Sabía que los necesitaría algún día, nunca pensó que ese día sería el mismo que compró aquello. Regresó al lado del menor, le sacó sus zapatos y le hizo recostar por completo en su cama. Subió junto a él, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas con el castaño entre sus piernas.

-Quiero que me prometas algo, si te sientes mareado, tienes nauseas, dolor en el pecho o no puedes respirar bien debes decírmelo-le hizo jurar-

-Lo haré-juró-

-Es importante que lo hagas, si no lo haces de todos modos me daré cuenta y no volveremos hacer esto, ¿Entendido?-le amenazó-

-Lo prometo.

Ya habiéndole advertido al menor los síntomas que podrían indicar algún problema, lo besó nuevamente. Desprendió del cuerpo del castaño, su chaqueta y sudadera con cierre dejándolo con su playera. Metió sus manos por debajo de esta, sintiendo la tersa piel del menor. Con suaves caricias subió y bajo por sus costados innumerables veces hasta que, cansado de esa prenda, se la quitó dejando su torso desnudo. Continuado de eso, el mismo se desprendió de toda ropa sobre su torso y regresó a besarlo, pero no fue la boca su blanco. Sus labios se centraron en recorrer el cuello del castaño, descendiendo de a poco con un camino de besos que dejo por su pecho y abdomen. Podía escucharlo gemir, escuchar sus sonidos le hacía sentirse más seguro de lo que hacía y sobre todo callaban las pesadillas que luchaban por asomarse en cualquier momento. Tomó una de las manos del menor, este enseguida la sostuvo firmemente y con la otra descendió a su entrepierna.

El pantalón era demasiado ajustado, su mano no pasaba con facilidad. Se las arregló para desabrochar el cierre del pantalón y también quitárselos, con una sola mano. Regresó su mano a la entrepierna del castaño, con su palma sobre ella empezó a masajear en círculos con la ayuda de sus dedos. La mano de Eren se aferró más contra la suya y sus piernas temblaron al sentir la caricia en su miembro.

-¿Cómo estás?-quiso asegurarse-

-Bien… ¡Agh!-respondió el menor-

Quiso asegurarse el mismo, estiró su cuello hasta posar su oreja sobre el pecho del castaño, escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Su respiración también estaba intranquila, pero por lo que había leído era normal que sucediera eso hasta cierto punto. Giró su cabeza y hallándose en su pecho, lamió los pezones erectos que se encontraban justo frente a sus labios. Bajo la ropa interior del castaño y tomó el duro miembro de Eren en su mano, masturbándolo con pronunciados movimientos de arriba hacia abajo. Los sonidos que emitía el menor iban en aumento y con ello arrasaban con el poco control que conservaba el azabache.

Su pantalón comprimía el bulto de su entrepierna, convirtiéndose en un verdadero dilema que necesitaba atención. Su boca buscaba saciar ese incontrolable deseo, devorando cada rincón del cuerpo del menor. Detuvo su mano en la entrepierna de Eren y la deslizó hasta su entrada, acariciando previamente el exterior de esta con dos de sus dedos. No tenía la certeza de cómo hacerlo, leerlo en Internet no se asemejaba ni un poco a practicarlo ¿Debía empezar con uno? ¿Y si aun así era demasiado para Eren? Sus ojos ahora se mantenían fijos en el juego de sus dedos, dudando de cómo continuar. La mano sujeta en la suya dio un leve tirón, haciéndolo alzar su mirada hacia su pequeño, que con un movimiento de cabeza le animó a continuar.

Tomó la botellita de lubricante a un costado de ellos, la abrió y puso un poco de este en sus manos. Con el viscoso liquido en sus manos, empezó acariciar nuevamente la entrada del menor e introdujo su dedo índice suavemente en su interior. El cuerpo bajo el suyo se estremeció cuando su primer dedo entró y se vio inmerso entre las paredes internas del menor. La sensación que le brindaba escarbar esa zona era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, y pese a que era muy consciente de las bacterias y gérmenes, no tuvo ninguna repulsión ante lo que se encontraba haciendo en ese instante. Al contrario, sentir lo cálido y húmedo que era, ocasionaba que sus ansias por estar allí dentro aumentaran sin control alguno. Pronto su dedo quedo reducido en ese espacio, la entrada de Eren empezaba a dilatarse y con ello agrego un dedo más. No tardó en tener tres dedos dentro del castaño, su cuerpo respondía favorablemente a ellos, pero en ningún momento dejó de preocuparse por su estabilidad. En todo momento su vista estuvo pendiente de él, más que de lo que se encontraba haciendo allí abajo con tanta delicadeza. No fue fácil acostumbrarse a la imagen de Eren retorciéndose sobre sí mismo, quejándose y buscando aire impacientemente con su mano comprimiendo la del azabache. Muchas veces pensó en detenerse al percibirlo como un daño, pero no era el dolor que le estaba dominando y esa escena ya no era lo mismo a su percepción. Seductivo y excitante, ya no aguantando más lo dejó en paz y con sus manos libres se preocupó de liberarse de esa compresión en su entrepierna.

Gotas de sudor provenientes de su frente, se deslizaban por su rostro enrojecido y acalorado. Con sus orbes luminosas observó cómo Levi se quitaba sus pantalones y ropa interior, encontrándose ambos sin nada que les cubriera. Desde la posición en la cual se encontraba, las cicatrices de Levi resaltaban más y parecían haberse multiplicado, pero no era así. El pensar que tal vez, nunca dejaría de encontrar nuevas cicatrices en el cuerpo de Levi, le traía ganas de llorar. No era la apariencia, sino las tristes historias que guardaban cada una de ellas. Levantó sus brazos y con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del mayor, las deslizó hacia abajo deteniéndose en su ombligo y abrazándolo se colgó en él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Levi, besando su oreja-

-Estoy bien-aseguró, pero su cuerpo tembloroso no reflejaba lo mismo-

-No me mientas, estás temblando-insistió el azabache-

-Tengo miedo…quiero hacerlo, pero tengo mucho miedo-confesó cerrando sus ojos y aferrándose con mayor fuerza, temía que sus palabras fueran arruinar todo-

-No eres el único-admitió al bajar su guardia-Podemos detenernos.

-No lo hagas, ¿Me cuidarás como siempre verdad?

-No fallaré en eso, dime cuando estés listo-besó sus labios acompañado de sus dedos en las mejillas del castaño-

Mientras Eren se encargaba de calmarse y prepararse, tanto mental como psicológicamente, el azabache frente suyo masajeaba su miembro con la ayuda del líquido de la botella. No hacía ningún sonido, no obstante fruncía el ceño como si algo le estuviera causando una molestia. Ambos se encontraban impacientes y con miedo, el listo debía darlo Eren y sus labios no se animaban a moverse.

Su cuerpo temblaba, no conseguiría nada al internar calmarse, sabía bien que su temor no cesaría hasta que lo hubiera experimentado. Debía confiar en él, lo hacía, todo este momento lo hizo y fue cuidado en todos los aspectos.

-Estoy listo-suspiró al autorizarlo a empezar-

Levi dejo de acariciar su miembro, se preocupó en dejarlo lubricado para así evitar cualquier daño. Si bien la entrada de Eren se había dilatado bastante, nada aseguraba que esa zona aceptaría esa parte de su cuerpo sin percances.

Tomó las piernas del menor separándolas, las elevó y apoyó sobre sus hombros. Le dio una de sus manos al castaño que desesperadamente la tomó con la suya temblante. Con la otra, sostuvo su miembro fuera de la entrada de Eren y antes de empezar a entrar lo miró.

-Voy a entrar de a poco, si quieres que pare dímelo. Será molesto al principio-le advirtió-

No tuvo voz para responder, su cuerpo entero estaba inmerso en un profundo y combinado mar de emociones que no le dejaban actuar como debido. Con un movimiento de cabeza, accedió a sus palabras.

Levi respiró hondo, todo el mundo parecía detenerse dando existencia únicamente a ese momento. Sin dejar de sostener su miembro, empujo su miembro lentamente al interior de Eren. Despacio y con cuidado, se abría paso en sus entrañas. El rostro adolorido del castaño reflejaba lo mucho que le dolía, esta vez los gemidos no se hicieron oír ni tampoco un grito en reemplazo a ellos. Quiso detenerse, la boca de Eren intentaba buscar aire mientras de su garganta unos roncos sonidos se escapaban, parecía estar ahogándose y aun así no le decía que se detuviera.

Llevaba menos de la mitad de su miembro dentro de Eren y aunque la sensación de las húmedas paredes del menor comprimiéndolo en su interior generaban un placer fascinante, se detuvo priorizando la estabilidad de su pequeño mocoso.

-¿Eren?-le llamó asustado de que se sintiera mal-

-N-no te preocupes…estoy bien-le aseguró con su voz forzada hablar-Sigue…

-No estás respirando, tienes que respirar.

Como si lo hubiera olvidado, al recordárselo empezó a respirar más fluidamente aunque el fuerte ardor se empezaba apoderar de sus caderas, muslos y pies. Levi retomó su ritmo y continuó entrando de a poco. Cada centímetro que entraba en su cuerpo, era cómo un doloroso metro que incrementaba el incontrolable dolor en sus caderas. No hallaba la hora en que estuviera dentro, su corazón palpitaba desmesuradamente, sus pulmones cada vez contaban con menos aire y sus ojos los mantenía cerrados evitando las lágrimas que de todas formas salieron. Iba a ser molesto al principio, eso había escuchado de Levi pero jamás pensó que esa molestia sería, mejor dicho, un irritable dolor. Su mano no hallaba más fuerzas para aferrarse a Levi, y aquella que estaba desocupada apretaba con fuerzas las sabanas en un puño, hasta que la otra mano del azabache la busco y la sostuvo. Abrió sus ojos, viendo los ojos grises que lo observaban. Tenían un brillo excepcional e incluso su frialdad pudo disiparse en gran medida, aquella mirada que tenía frente suyo no se la había imaginado y si lo hubiera hecho, estaba seguro que ni el mismo sueño se asemejaría.

-Esta todo dentro-le informó el azabache, descendiendo las piernas de Eren a sus costados-

Eren bajo su mirada, con su cuerpo prácticamente extendido podía ver cómo su vientre se abultaba. Podía sentirlo, Levi estaba en su interior y parecía inconcebible. Jamás podría encontrar palabras para expresar la felicidad y magia que sentía en ese momento, la persona que amaba, aquella que llegó un día para sacarlo de su soledad ahora se hallaba unido a él. Sonrió entre lágrimas.

Hallándolo bien, Levi le indicó con la mirada que empezaría a moverse. Salió un poco del interior del menor y volvió a entrar despacio. Eren se quejó ante su movimiento, y no fue distintos a los demás que no variaron su intensidad. Continuo así, hasta verle acostumbrarse y empezar a disfrutar como lo hacía él. Y aunque así fuese, las descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo lo encendían junto a la suculenta imagen de Eren cada vez más. Como era de esperar, sus pesadillas no se quedaron ausentes y empezaron a hablar por sí solas en su mente. El placer que le entregaba el castaño, a su vez se convertía amarga y desagradable, la risa de la prostituta se burlaba de él fuerte y viva voz en su oído. Rechinó sus dientes, tensando su mandíbula y cuando estuvo a punto de soltarlo y salir de ese sufrimiento, fue su ángel quien lo salvaba nuevamente.

-T-te amo…¡Gh!-confesó haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás-

No se detuvo, la voz de Eren era capaz de silenciar aquellos demonios que lo asechaban y le torturaban. Sin soltar las manos del castaño, reposó su cabeza en el hombro de este, dejando su oído apegado a los labios ajenos que se encargaban de liberar gemido tras gemido. Rogaba en su interior, que no se callara, que se mantuviera llamándolo y no lo dejara caer en sus oscuros demonios.

Sus caderas se movían sin cesar, el cuerpo de Eren ya se había acostumbrado a él y esta vez disfrutaban ambos ese momento. Los sonidos del menor no se detuvieron en ningún momento y los jadeos de Levi empezaban a ser más propensos. Todo parecía irreal, sus cuerpos se fusionaban y todos sus recuerdos se reproducían en ese instante; sus manos entrelazadas esa noche que hablaron de astronomía, su primer beso, sus errores, sus incontables besos y amor que se entregaron tantas noches y ahora se consumaban junto a ellos. Parecía que no sólo sus cuerpos estaban conectados.

Sumergido y enloquecido por ese momento de sentimientos y placer, Levi aumentó sin consideración el ritmo de sus caderas. Con pronunciadas estocadas que iban y venían circularmente, se encontraba cerca del fin, y no era distinto para Eren que empezaba a subir el volumen de sus gemidos sin tener en cuenta que no se encontraban los dos solos en esa casa. Lo besó, sus bocas se deseaban con desesperación mientras sus cuerpos recibían incontables descargas eléctricas y con una fuerte y última estocada, ambos llegaron al final.

Recién en ese momento, se percató de la caja de condones que había comprado y no utilizó. El líquido proveniente de su miembro se encontraba ahora disperso en el interior de Eren, y cuando saliera de allí mancharía el cobertor de la cama. El cuerpo de Eren también se encontraba manchado con su propia semilla, estaba sudado pero se veía realmente hermoso ante sus ojos. Se enderezó y lo observó mejor, estaba cansado, su pecho se movía incesantemente al recuperar el aire y en su rostro acalorado y sudado dos grandes ojos brillosos se clavaban en los suyos.

Eren soltó sus manos y rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo del azabache atrayéndolo a su lado y escondiendo su rostro. De la misma forma, Levi lo abrazó y sintió una risa proveniente del castaño.

-¿Qué te causa gracia?-preguntó extrañado-

-Nada, estoy feliz-confesó con una sonrisa en sus labios-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-se apresuró a preguntar-

-Bien, estoy muy bien.

-Con esos gritos que diste no lo dudo.

-¡No fue mi intención!-alzó su voz, avergonzado por las palabras de Levi-

-Está bien, me agrada escucharte-besó sus labios sin antes hacerlo sonrojar aún más con sus palabras-

No le permitió quejarse de sus palabras o rebatirlo de alguna forma, lo besó y lo besó sin descanso. Había encontrado un nuevo gusto en todo esto, hacerlo enojar. Adoraba ver el rostro enfadado de Eren.

Continuó besándolo apasionadamente, una y otra vez y sus cuerpos empezaban a encenderse otra vez. Él continuaba unido al menor. Una vez más, el cuerpo de Eren no resistiría ello. Fue una noche muy agitada, salir, ver gente y hacer el amor por primera vez, todo sumaba un gran esfuerzo para el castaño. Descansar era fundamental para su buena salud.

Extrajo el miembro del interior de Eren, que ya había empezado a reaccionar, con mucho cuidado de derramar el mínimo posible del líquido que dejo en su interior. Nuevamente limpio sus cuerpos con una de sus prendas, como la otra vez. Se levantó y guardó su prenda al interior de su bolso, luego sacó su pijama de este.

-Levi, ¿P-podrías no ponerte pijama?-balbuceo Eren-

-¿Qué quieres qué use para dormir entonces?-insinuó el azabache sin hacer uso de su pijama-

-Eh…es decir…am…-hablo sin sentido-

-¿Quieres que duerma así?-supuso Levi-

Eren no respondió, ya habían dormido juntos con ropa interior, sólo era una prenda menos. Una que hacía una gran diferencia.

No conocía las consecuencias que podría conllevar esto, era difícil para él contenerse a su lado y ahora que ya habían cruzado esa barrera, el control que tenía disminuiría considerablemente. Aceptó, sin tener alguna barrera presente que lo detuviera en ese instante, volvió a la cama y junto a Eren entraron a la cama.

Sin consideración, Eren se aferró a su cuerpo reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Levi. Con nula lucha, dejo que sus cuerpos se rozaran y lo abrazó. Sobre ellos, la pequeña ventana en el techo dejaba entrar la luz de la luna. Esa noche brillaba con su máximo esplendor, ¿Habría luna llena? Estaba seguro de haber visto esta escena antes y empezaba a creer que se trataba de algún déjà vu. Pero no era así, esta luna y su luz eran las mismas que aquella noche que se encontraron por primera vez en esta habitación.

-¿Cómo te sentiste? ¿Fuiste feliz? ¿Te sentiste bien?-Eren irrumpió el silencio con una serie de preguntas-

-No estuvo mal-respondió-

-¿Fuiste feliz?-su voz empezaba a oírse somnolienta-

-Sigo siéndolo-respondió sinceramente-

Pero la respuesta de Eren nunca llegó, se había quedado dormido en medio de la conversación. Levi tuvo ganas de golpearlo, uno de los pocos actos vergonzosos, sinceros y molestosos que daba y este mocoso se atrevía a quedarse dormido.

El pequeño dormía derrotado, su rostro parecía reflejar todo el cansancio que estuvo aguantando por mantenerse despierto. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo el día de hoy. Se preocupó de cubrirlo y con él castaño en sus brazos, se acomodó en la cama para dormir. Debía admitir que él también estaba cansado, sobre todo ahora que bajaba su guardia cuando se encontraba a su lado. Eren se encontraba con su rostro dormido frente al suyo, su boca nuevamente estaba abierta y la cerró. Acarició sus facciones, pasando sus dedos por sus mejillas, frente y mentón. Anhelaba que todas las noches esa fuera la última imagen que vieran sus ojos, antes de despedirse del mundo por unas horas y, que aquellas horas él se encontrara a su lado para asegurarse de traerlo de vuelta y así continuar disfrutando de ese mundo que le brindaba.

Besó su frente, se había vuelto costumbre hacerlo como su madre. Pero él no era ella, sino su persona amada.

-Descansa Eren, te amo-susurró al pequeño-

Dejándose atrapar por el cansancio, cayó en un profundo sueño viendo como último, la pulsera del infinito atada en su muñeca frente a sus rostros, donde se hallaban sus manos entrelazadas.

_**Incluso la parte más horrible de mí es bella a tú lado.**_

-o-

El timbre estruendoso de una llamada al teléfono de Levi los despertó a ambos, lo tomó apresuradamente para ver de quien se trataba y si contestaba o no. Era Armin. Levi contestó y antes de hablar aclaró su garganta.

-Dime-habló claro-

-Debes salir de allí ahora, el padre de Eren está entrando a la casa-alertó al azabache-

Cortó y saltó fuera de la cama, Eren no entendía que ocurría y cuando preguntó, Levi tuvo tiempo para decirle que su padre se encontraba abajo y no tardaría en subir. Sin distracción alguna, el azabache guardó sus cosas, tomó la caja de condones y la botellita de lubricante asegurándose que no quedara nada allí. Se vistió con lo primero que tuvo en mano y salió de allí en cuanto pudo.

Eren se encargó de esconder su teléfono bajo la almohada y cuando se halló listo para correr por algo de ropa, por la puerta entró su padre sin dar aviso antes de entrar. Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos del susto, se encontraba desnudo y cubierto únicamente por las fundas de su cama. ¿Qué diría? Esto no debió ocurrir, su padre jamás volvía a casa un fin de semana, era por ello que planeaban las salidas cuando llegaban.

-¿Padre?-hablo el castaño, evitando sonar sospechoso-

-¿Qué haces durmiendo así?-se adentró a la habitación-

-Te-tenía calor…-dio una excusa-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Calor? ¿En otoño?

-Creo que me subió la temperatura… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a mi casa, ¿No querías verme?-pasó su mano bajo el mentón de su hijo-

-No, estoy feliz…-agachó su rostro-

En su cama, había algo de lo cual no se percató antes por lo apresurado que se encontraban por ocultarlo todo. Un condón. Uno de ellos debió caer de la caja que Levi trajo. Sus ojos impactados estaban clavados en el preservativo y con su mano temblorosa intentó tomarlo, siendo sorprendido por la gran mano de su padre que lo cogió primero. Espantado, alzó su rostro ante el de su padre, frío e inexpresivo pero a su vez intimidante, el hombre imponía su ser sobre el menor.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó en seco-

No respondió, no hallaba respuesta válida para ocultar la verdad tras ello. Se sentía sin salida, aterrado por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Debía encontrar una excusa, no era tiempo para dejarse llevar por el pánico. Sus pupilas temblaban al pensar en algo, mientras su padre no le permitía desviar la mirada.

-Esas marcas en tu cuello, ¿Qué son?-preguntó esta vez fulminante-

La palma de su mano viajo al segundo a su cuello. Los besos de Levi habían dejado trazos sobre la superficie de este.

No había escapatoria.

_**Continuará….**_

_***La música de la caja musical es esta**__**: **__**Gloria-Kalafina music box Por si desean escucharla mientras lean esa escena, le da más feels c: **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Ha llegado el nuevo capítulo! Y nuestro Eren ahora no tiene escapatoria, pillado por su padre desquiciado D: ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? Eso se verá en el otro capítulo c: ¿Creen que pueda escapar de esto? Se los dejo para que lo mediten ya que no sé en cuanto tiempo actualizaré, pero no se asusten que no será uno muy prolongado.**_

_**El otro día me nació por hacer un Facebook dedicado a mis fics, para informar cualquier cosa, en caso que me demoré más de lo esperado, si quieren hacerme una pregunta, en fin muchos propósitos c: Se los dejo:**_

_**el nombre de Facebook es: Haru Walks (estará en mi perfil) **_

_**¿Por qué Walks? Por la simple razón que no me dejo poner el 19 y fue lo más neutro que encontré permitido xD **_

_**Aprovecho de responder Reviews:**_

_**Sara: Grisha parece de todo menos un buen padre ewe **_

_**Marynafujoshi: Creo que este fic se ha llevado todo mi lado cursi oculto en las profundidades XD Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste y bueno esperemos que Grisha no lo arruine…**_

_**Valepaz1998: Gracias *-* espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, pese a que llegó el dshsafl de Grisha hacer de las suyas. Cuídate nos leemos 3 **_

_**Alipon: HOLAAAAAA (ok mucho) Awww hace tiempo que no te leía *-* te entiendo perfectamente también estoy llena de cosas y las actualizaciones y lectura se vuelven complicadas (a veces hasta imposible) pero this is the life xd Opino lo mismo que tú, yo también preferiría a mi hijo antes, no es sólo la vida que le queda por delante pero tu pareja no creo que desee que su hijo se sacrifique por su vida…siempre y cuando el amor de padre sea verdadero. Pero bueno, Grisha es Grisha –w- Me alegro mucho leerte nuevamente *-* te deseo mucha suerte con todo, cuídate mucho, besos y ahora debo pasar por tu fic que no he podido leer *3* Nos leemos 3 **_

_**Hbl: Muchas gracias :D y gracias por indicarme esa falta, me reí mucho por angulas XD Y lamento las otras posibles faltas, a veces revisó rápido el cap y paso de largo ewe… Lo que hará con las fotos…sólo Levi lo sabe 1313 Espero te siga gustando cuídate nos leemos :3**_

_**Zakuryminashiro: Ahora necesitaremos tus antorchas…eres la esperanza de Eren, CORRE! Okno…Yo me he dicho lo mismo, michoza debería AHORA ser la psicópata que es, pero debido a que Grisha la adoptó y ese hombre es manipulador ella cree que lo cuida? Después de todo, es su padre, se supone que no debería dañarlo._. Pero buano, espero te siga gustando y próximamente veremos más heichou celoso xD cuídate nos leemos 3**_

_**Azula rivaille: Grisha y oscuridad, ¿Con qué nos sorprenderá ahora…? Muchas gracias por leer y me alegro que te guste *-* Cuídate nos leemos 3**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus lindos reviews 3 No duden de hacerlo y cualquier cosa pueden decírmela. Espero leerlos pronto cuídense y que tengan un lindo día. **_


	16. Lucidez

Capítulo 16

El cuerpo del castaño se hallaba entumecido frente a los fulminantes ojos de su padre sobre él. Desconocía a qué se enfrentaría ahora, las palabras no afloraban de sus temblantes labios puesto que no había excusa que inventar.

-Te hice una pregunta-habló sin un tono en particular-

Frente a esos ojos que apenas se dejaban ver a través de los cristales de los anteojos, empezaba a prepararse para lo peor. Ni el mismo secuestro por su cuidadora se comparaba a este frío mortal que recorría su cuerpo en este instante. Levi no podía ser descubierto, él no podía ser descubierto, el pánico que le generaba esa situación no lo abandonaba. No estaría dispuesto a pasar encerrado toda su vida.

Y como por una luz divina, su mente se iluminó y logró pensar una excusa, que por muy estúpida y vergonzosa que pareciera no existía nada más que arribara en su mente. El silencio que conservaba sólo incrementaría las dudas de su padre.

-Esto…es un poco vergonzoso-cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo-Tenía problemas con mi…ya sabes, tuve miedo de un principio pero no tarde en averiguar cómo solucionarlo. Esto se lo robe a Armin de su bolso y lo hice por mi propia cuenta…-balbuceo el menor ocultando su temor-

-¿Cómo se supone que averiguaste de un tema así? ¿Y esas marcas?-preguntó su padre sin verse para nada convencido de sus palabras-

-…Instinto. En cuanto a las marcas…tal vez lo hice yo, en algún momento…-aseguró-

Su padre no agregó nada. Se mantenía de pie, firme y serio, no parecía haberlo convencido. Después de todo, ¿Quién creería una excusa como esa? Era la primera vez que inventaba una mentira tan elaborada por si solo, y debía de admitir que dejaba que desear.

Tenía miedo, estaba seguro que su padre enloquecería al percatarse que todo eso era mentira, su mirada ya lo condenaba, las palabras no eran necesarias para darse cuenta de ello. Siempre pensó que esa persona podría ser un verdadero monstruo si de verdad algo le molestaba, aunque su temple anímico y personalidad demostraran ser neutrales, Eren era capaz de ver una negatividad intimidante proveniente de él, la cual desconocía. Sin embargo, no se dejaría doblegar por esa posible cara oculta de su padre, defendería a como dé lugar sus deseos y sobre todo, a Levi.

-¿Por qué no lo hablaste conmigo?-preguntó más calmado-

-No creí que fuera necesario…-contestó el menor-

-Sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti, cuando estas cosas ocurran debes decírmelo. Es normal que te encuentres así, eres hombre, pero no continúes con eso-habló en un tono calmo, similar a un padre preocupado-

-Lo sé…intentaré no hacerlo más.

-No-se acercó a su hijo, lo tomó fuerte de los hombros y se aseguró de clavar una potente mirada sobre el menor-No lo harás, nunca más ¿Entiendes?

-…S-sí padre…-consiguió pronunciar, contrajo su cuerpo por temor a los feroces ojos de su padre que parecían sobrepasar sus límites. La mirada de una bestia-

-Tienes prohibido ocultarme algo como ahora, ¿Qué diría tú madre?

-Ella…-balbuceo disipado en sus pensamientos, las palabras referidas a su madre llegaron cual puñalada a su pecho-

-Debes ser un buen niño-deslizó sus manos por el cuello del menor hasta sus mejillas-Nadie te cuidará como yo.

No hubo respuesta de parte del castaño, el tema de su madre le afectaba demasiado y jamás había escuchado un comentario así sobre ella ¿Qué diría?, ¿Acaso podría pensar que esto estaba mal?, ¿Estaría decepcionada? Estaba seguro que su padre continuo hablando, pero su mente se encontraba enajenada ante sus palabras.

-Toma un baño y baja a desayunar. Mikasa está preparando el desayuno-le ordenó sin prestar atención a su estado-

-Lo haré…-obedeció desanimado-

Grisha se marchó cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Eren continuaba pensando en su madre, si tan sólo pudiera decirle todo y saber lo que pensaba, probablemente ella lo entendería. Su padre no aceptaría jamás el que saliera de esa casa, aún con la mayoría de edad, todo siempre sería igual. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió un profundo desprecio hacia los cuidados de su padre. Ahora podía estar seguro que él se encontraba equivocado, incluso su comportamiento se le hacía desagradable y sentía que no podría estar ningún minuto más dentro de esa casa.

Aún le resultaba extraño y asombroso que su padre haya creído en su mentira, con lo suspicaz que solía ser, no le había descubierto en una situación tan obvia, no obstante, ¿Quién podría estar con él? Su padre no se imaginaba lo que ha pasado este último tiempo.

Acatando a las órdenes de su padre, se dispuso a levantarse e ir por una ducha, pero, al querer levantarse un agudo dolor en sus caderas lo detuvo. Producto del punzante malestar que no se esfumó, se vio obligado a voltear boca abajo sobre su cama. Respiro profundo y logró calmarlo, sus caderas no se moverían y ya se lo habían hecho saber. Recordaba haber experimentado el mismo ardor la noche anterior, pero el dolor había persistido hasta ahora que se daba cuenta de ello.

Lo habían hecho, no fue un sueño. En su almohada el aroma del azabache continuaba impregnado como si se hallara allí, cerró sus ojos e inhaló la esencia de Levi, revocando las imágenes de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. El calor, placer, su voz, sus besos y la combinación de los distintos sentimientos en ese instante no podrían ser reemplazados jamás por nada. Levi le había obsequiado un tesoro que se aseguraría de conservarlo vivo por el resto de sus días, siendo así, no se lamentaría del dolor de ahora. Levi se había preocupado de cuidarlo en cada paso, sus grises ojos se mantuvieron pendientes de cada detalle, pese a lo mucho que apretujó su mano en ningún momento se quejó ni la zafó y fue capaz de anteponerlo ante sus deseos. Una vez más, él había hecho mucho por él y la brecha por recompensar toda la felicidad que le daba, incrementaba cada día.

No bajaría a desayunar junto a su hermana y padre, seguramente no podría sentarse en una silla, muchos menos llegar a dar un paso fuera de la cama. Necesitaría mentir nuevamente, inventando alguna cosa de la cual su padre no tenga necesidad de investigar, de lo contrario, no tardará en notar alguna que otra cosa rara de más en su cuerpo. Mentir ya no era significado de remordimiento, no por lo menos para esta situación, si bien necesitaría mucho trabajo, ya no se sometería a las reglas de su padre. Saldría al mundo junto a Levi.

Hundió el rostro en su almohada, avergonzado por recordar detalladamente su primera vez luego de pensar en el nombre del azabache. El aroma era más fuerte así, hubiera deseado despertar tranquilamente a su lado y hablar un poco más con él. Su corazón palpitaba velozmente, podía percibirlo en su garganta y se sentía muy bien.

-o-

Levi se encontraba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad de mañana temprano, con sus manos se encargaba de arreglar sus ropas desordenadas debido a lo apurado que tuvo que salir de esa habitación. Si mal no recordaba, el padre de Eren no tenía por qué llegar un día sábado por la mañana, según lo expuesto por Armin. Sentía que no debió dejar al menor solo, podría sentirse desprotegido ante la llegada de su padre y lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer si se quedaba, sólo lo arruinaría.

Cuando ya se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos del barrio de Eren, disminuyó la intensidad de sus pasos, su bolso pesaba debido a la ropa que traía consigo. Por un momento se espantó al acordarse de las cosas que había comprado ayer, echó un vistazo en su bolso y encontró la botella de lubricante junto a la caja de condones en su interior. Pero no encontró alivio al verlas allí, la caja de condones se encontraba abierta y no recordaba haber ocupado uno ayer. Se detuvo de golpe, empezaba a sentir el estómago revolverse ante la posibilidad de haber dejado evidencia en un descuido. En la caja debían de haber diez condones, de los cuales sólo contó nueve. Buscó en las profundidades de su bolso, suplicando repetidas veces en su mente por que apareciera, lamentablemente sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas y el condón no apareció. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se congelaba, incluso sus manos empezaron a temblar y su cuerpo giró de golpe para regresar corriendo. Dio un paso y se detuvo, estaba actuando sin pensar, si llegaba ahora lo único que haría sería arruinar todo y era probable que el padre de Eren no se halla percatado de nada y sólo estaba siendo paranoico.

Su mano viajo al bolsillo de su pantalón, tomó su teléfono y verificó si tenía algún mensaje o llamada. Nada. No se impidió el escribir uno por sí mismo y enviarlo:

"_¿Cómo está todo?" _

Esperó unos minutos, no hubo respuesta y volvió a enviar mensajes sucesivos al no obtener respuesta alguna. Cuándo ya la mensajería sobrepaso su límite, viendo que no conseguiría nada así, decidió llamar al castaño. Todas sus llamadas fueron transferidas al buzón, sus nervios lo estaban devorando y sus peores pesadillas empezaban aflorar en ese momento. Por más que tratase de utilizar el razonamiento como acostumbrada hacerlo, sus deseos de correr hacia la habitación de Eren y comprobar que todo estaba bien lo dominaban. Ya no resistiendo esa tortura, se animó a retomar el camino por donde venía a paso veloz. Su teléfono empezó a vibrar antes de poder aproximarse al sector donde habitaba el castaño, enseguida se detuvo y lo tomó sin fijarse quien llamaba antes:

-¿Eren?-se apresuró a preguntar-

-Hola…perdóname por lo de hoy en la mañana, no quería que fuera así…-se disculpó el menor-

-No fue tu culpa-respondió relajado, por cómo se escuchaba el castaño nada se había descubierto-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí…la verdad, mi padre encontró una de esas cosas que trajiste ayer y unas marcas en mi cuello que lo hicieron dudar. Creí que estaba perdido, pero logré inventar una excusa que me creyó-habló orgulloso-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-preguntó incrédulo-

-Debía encargarme de mí… eso…algo así y sobre el condón, mentí al decir que se lo había robado a Armin para utilizarlo-explicó-

\- ¿Te creyó?-preguntó sorprendido-

-Sí, no me preguntó nada más y no parecía sospechar.

Levi se quedó callado, había algo dentro de toda esa teoría que no le cuadraba, pero Eren no mentía al decirle las palabras que le dio a su padre para cubrir la verdad. Ya sabiendo que todo se encontraba bien y que no habían sido descubiertos, aún continuaba con una inseguridad en su interior, algo no estaba bien y lo presentía.

-¿Levi?-llamó Eren a través del otro lado del teléfono-

-¿Uhm?

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó el menor-

-Nada, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy muy bien-afirmó feliz-

-No me mientas, se nota en tu voz que lo haces-descubrió Levi-

-Es verdad, sólo tengo un poco de dolor… pero ya está pasando-agregó rápidamente al sentir que el azabache podría arrepentirse-

-Tendrás ese malestar durante el día, no pude evitarlo lo siento-se disculpó-

-Yo estoy bien, de verdad. ¿Te arrepientes?-preguntó desanimado-

-Intentaré que la próxima vez no sientas dolor-respondió para hacerle entender que no se lamentaba de ello-

-Gracias-agradeció contento-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-No me mientas-utilizó las palabras del azabache, tratando imitar su tono-

-Mocoso-espetó molesto ante la mala imitación-

-Levi…Espera, debo irme alguien viene-cortó la llamada-

Antes de que Eren lograra finalizar su frase fue interrumpido y era de esperar ya que se encontraba con su hermana y padre. Cuando tuviera la posibilidad de comunicarse le llamaría de nuevo o mandaría algún mensaje, por ahora podía estar más tranquilo al saber que nada malo ocurrió. Había sido un estúpido por dejar algo como eso a la vista en la casa de Eren, sobre todo cuando nadie sabía siquiera que él se colaba a su habitación casi todas las noches. Sin embargo, que su padre se haya tragado una mentira como esa no le cuadraba. Era cierto que nadie, además de Armin, sabía que él concurría la habitación de Eren a diario, pero la evidencia estaba frente a sus ojos, no había que ser un genio para saber qué ocurrió allí exactamente. No podía mantenerse tranquilo, hacía tiempo que sentía una desconfianza hacia el padre de Eren, Armin le había hablado de él y si bien pensó que todo se debía a la preocupación por su hijo, ya no podía verlo igual. Había algo que no le dejaba tranquilo, algo que estaba mal en todo esto, mas desconocía qué habría detrás de todas esas piezas que no calzaban. Si había algo por descubrir, se aseguraría de sacarlo a la luz tarde o temprano o tal vez, sólo era su mente reaccionando mal ante lo que nunca tuvo, una familia.

El sol ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, el amanecer ya se había realizado por completo y el hambre empezaba aflorar con un fuerte rugido en su estómago. Sus necesidades básicas se volvieron importantes desde que Eren entró a su vida y controlaba esos pequeños detalles, desde entonces no podía pasar más de un día sin probar alimento como acostumbraba hacerlo. El dinero que tenía guardado se agotaría muy pronto, por ahora le bastaba para comprar alimento e ir con él a la casa de sus amigos en los barrios bajos, más tarde iría con ellos a juegos de apuestas donde conseguiría una remuneración mayor. Las peleas las dejó desde el momento que Eren le hizo prometer a excepción que fuese necesario y no podía evitar recordar el rostro del castaño regañándolo al intentarlo.

De camino paso por una tienda por sus compras, su apariencia no era la mejor de todas, se encontraba sudado y probablemente con residuos de otras sustancias que hacían sentir su cuerpo sucio. Antes de llegar a desayunar junto a sus compañeros tomaría una ducha, de esto estaba seguro.

Tocó la puerta antes de entrar a esa pequeña casita, conociéndolos alguno de ellos saldría atacar si alguien entraba de la nada. En este barrio los robos eran algo cotidiano por lo que la gente se encontraba preparada para actuar en caso de alguno. Al entrar vio a Isabel tumbada sobre la mesa sosteniendo su estómago y a Farlan cocinando mientras la sermoneaba, su llegada fue apercibida por ambos pero ninguno de los dos se desvió de la discusión.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó el azabache al ver a la chica mustia ante sus ojos-

-Se enfermó-respondió Farlan mirándola de reojo-

-Estoy bien…-tapó su boca con una de sus manos al sentir el vómito asomarse-

Levi esbozó una mueca en disgusto al percibir el vómito avecinarse. Dudó en acercarse a la chica y terminó por hacerlo a paso lento.

-Después que se fueron, se unió a una competencia de comida y lo único que ganó fue enfermarse-explicó Farlan molesto-

-Gané el segundo lugar…-alzó una mano en victoria-

-¿Cuánto comiste?-preguntó el azabache-

-Diez…doce…pasteles, cuatro platos…-se esforzaba por contar-

-Primero, deberías estar recostada en tu cama-la cargo en sus brazos, dejando las bolsas de su compra sobre la mesa. La chica parecía un saco desarmado-Farlan no hagas nada muy pesado, en lo posible una sopa liviana. Hoy no comerás nada-se refirió por último a la chica-

Isabel no fue capaz de oponerse, no era como si su cuerpo fuera capaz de aceptar algo más de alimento. Dejó a la chica sobre su cama que parecía desarmarse en cualquier momento, la cubrió con una manta y se dispuso a regresar donde su compañero. No obstante, la pelirroja que simulaba estar dormida lo sostuvo de la manga, volteo a verla y se encontró con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro moribundo que tenía.

-Eren es un buen niño, debes traerlo algún día. Quiero que seas feliz…-se detuvo al desmallarse de cansancio-

Los fuertes ronquidos de Isabel le tranquilizaron, la chica sólo se había quedado dormida debido al cansancio. Dejó la mano que lo sujetaba sobre el cuerpo de Isabel y salió de la habitación. No esperaba sentir felicidad porque sus compañeros y Eren se agradaran entre sí, el castaño se adentraba cada vez más a su vida. La vida que él se preocupó de ocultar de los ojos de Eren ante el temor de ser rechazado, el castaño lo había aceptado desde el principio y demostraba un afecto hacia ella. Había actuado como un idiota al ocultar algo así, pero no todos reaccionarían igual, el menor era una persona muy distinta a lo normal de las personas, no contenía esas asquerosas bacterias de la humanidad.

Farlan no era conocedor de la comida, solían comer alimentos listos para consumir y fue Levi quien le ayudo a cocinar algo más sano. Sabía cocinar desde los tres años ya que su padre no se preocupaba de alimentarlo, antes de que pudiera cocinar muchas de las prostitutas que iban a la casa le daban algo de comer. Era desagradable saber que ahora se encontraba vivo gracias a que esas basuras se preocuparon de él cuando iban a su hogar. Sí él hubiera muerto, Keny jamás lo habría notado o lo hubiera hecho cuando el hedor de su cuerpo en putrefacción fuera perceptible. Respecto al dinero para conseguir alimento, no significó una dificultad mayor, a su corta edad aprendió a manipular los corazones de las personas y, ¿Qué mejor que un niño desvalido pidiendo limosnas en la calle? Cuando pequeño la gente que le daba dinero en la calle solía decir que su rostro parecía el de un ángel y con ello conseguía mucho más.

Luego de acabar con la comida para Isabel, se dignó por fin a tomar una ducha. El agua estaba fría, pero nunca encontró tan refrescante un baño como ahora, sentía como todo el sudor se removía de su piel y recuperaba le sanidad de su cuerpo. Fue inevitable recordar lo que paso ayer, no podía creer que ellos hayan acabado así, parecía que el primer mensaje había sido ayer y que todo esto era un sueño. La idea de enamorarse y llegar a tener una relación con alguien jamás lo imaginó, no era importante y además lo concebía como un estorbo. El amor es algo que llega cuando menos lo esperas, y a veces, llega justo en el momento indicado.

Al salir de la ducha, su teléfono parpadeaba junto a sus ropas debido a un mensaje. Como un mocoso entusiasmado, lo tomó enseguida y abrió su buzón viendo allí el nombre de Eren sobre el mensaje reciente:

"_Mi padre y mi hermana desayunaron conmigo en la habitación, después de eso se quedaron hablando conmigo como lo hacíamos antes. Volverá mañana al trabajo, no podré verte hasta el lunes lo siento… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"_

_Levi:_

"_Claro"_

_Eren:_

"_¿Cómo te sentiste ayer?"_

Era sorpresiva la pregunta, aunque si venía de Eren no tenía por qué serlo. ¿Acaso debía hablar de algo así? No iba a responder a esa pregunta.

_Levi:_

"_No hablaré de eso"_

_Eren:_

"_¿No te gusto?"_

_Levi: _

"_Nadie ha dicho eso"_

_Eren:_

"_¡Entonces sí te gusto!"_

_Levi:_

"_¿Podrías dejar de escribir estupideces? _

Este último lo escribió molesto, no por el hecho que si fue de su agrado, sino por cómo Eren lograba sacar sus pensamientos. Tanto tiempo siendo cerrado no cambiaría de la noche para la mañana, le tomaría trabajo acostumbrarse a eso.

_Eren:_

"_Lo siento…"_

Eren dejó de escribir luego de aquel mensaje, con ello el azabache dedujo que tal vez fue muy duro en sus palabras. Ante sus respuestas impasibles la gente no reaccionaba con tristeza o sintiéndose insultados, y aquellas veces que lo hacía le daba lo mismo. Este no era el caso, no quería lastimarlo.

_Levi:_

"_Me sentí bien, no te pongas así. La próxima vez seré más cuidadoso y te haré sentir mejor"_

Se esforzó para escribir con sinceridad sus sentimientos, y aunque no fuese lo que alguien común esperara, Eren sabía interpretar las palabras que se esmeraba por sacar en el azabache.

_Eren:_

"_Gracias por todo Levi, soy feliz, te amo"_

_Levi:_

"_No las des, también te amo"_

Se pasaron un buen rato hablando a través de mensajes, Levi no le importó estar con su toalla atada a la cintura mientras mantenía una conversación con Eren en el baño. Fue Farlan quien tocó la puerta preocupado porque el azabache llevaba más de tres horas en el baño, Levi no dio explicaciones de su larga estadía y se vistió antes de salir.

Durante el día ambos estuvieron cuidando de Isabel que poco a poco mejoraba de su intoxicación. Levi fue muy estricto cuando la chica ya empezaba a tener hambre, era un buen signo pero si se dejaba llevar volvería a caer. Un día completo de dieta recta y llena de peleas para contener a la chica. La noche llegó y el malestar de la pelirroja ya se había esfumado por completo. Debido al riguroso cuidado que tuvieron con la chica, Levi y Farlan pasaron su día atareado en ella, el dinero que planeaba reunir ese día sería postergado para el día siguiente sin falta.

Eren se durmió temprano, su padre le obligaba hacerlo debido a su enfermedad y él se encontraba feliz al no someterse a alguna dosis de medicamento el día de hoy. Según el castaño, esas dosis que le suministraba eran necesarias para su enfermedad, pero al momento de preguntarle qué era no supo responder. Las veces que su padre le inyectó esas dosis Eren amanecía enfermo, la última ocasión estuvo todo el día en cama. Nuevamente ese recelo le asaltaba al escuchar del padre de Eren.

El día siguiente, el azabache despertó temprano y levantó a sus compañeros para ir a algún bar de juegos. La chica ya se encontraba bien, no obstante Levi no le dejó desayunar cualquier cosa como ella quería. Al llegar a un bar no muy lejos de su casa, la gente reflejo su preocupación en sus rostros ante el trío que arribaba, sobre todo la imagen de Levi que era tan popular e intimidante en los alrededores. Empezaron a jugar cada uno por su lado, probando quien tenía suerte aunque Levi creía que no era cuestión de suerte, sino de táctica y razonamiento. Sabía leer las expresiones de la gente, ellas le decían la situación y a base de eso actuaba y salía victorioso. Un juego de niños, así lo catalogaba él, era a causa de ello que Levi siempre quedaba al final ganando a lugar de sus compañeros, y en esta ocasión no fue diferente.

Fue toda una jornada que estuvieron allí dentro, no se percataron en qué momento pasó el tiempo hasta que la gente se retiraba por miedo de perder más de lo que ya había perdido. El mismo dueño se encontraba descontento al perder clientela debido al azabache, mas, la amenazante imagen de Levi no le dejaba decirles algo. Fue Levi quien se detuvo cuando ya empezaba anochecer, el monto acumulado era suficiente para estar una temporada bien, ya no tendría que pagar cuentas por sí sólo y los gastos serían compartidos.

-Ahora que podemos, podríamos comprar Ramen…-propuso la chica-

-Ni lo sueñes, no desperdiciaré otro día cuidando a un puerco-se negó Farlan-

-¿¡Puerco!?-exclamó la chica-

-Sólo habrá comida liviana-agregó el azabache en seco-

Los dos no continuaron su pelea, era obvio que Levi no quería escucharlos discutir y caminaron en silencio, a veces otorgándose miradas de desprecio, pero en silencio.

Estando ya en su hogar, Farlan calentó la comida que el azabache había guardado para no cocinar al regresar. Cenaron como de costumbre; Isabel hablaba y hablaba de temas aleatorios, Farlan le interrumpía únicamente para decir algo negativo que la hiciera enojar, le gustaba hacerlo y en cuanto a Levi, se detenía a escuchar todo. Un destello repentino llegó a su mente, la escena que presenciaba ahora era tan común pero no se había detenido a degustar la calidez que le brindaba. Estar con ellos era alentador, se podía sentir como en casa y eventualmente siempre lo fue. Sin decir nada, se dejó abrazar por el placentero momento junto a sus compañeros mientras cenaban.

Al finalizar, les ordenó a sus amigos que se encargaran de la limpieza, ambos obedecieron sin objeción. Las tareas del hogar eran repartidas y era Levi quien siempre se encargaba de la mayoría, hacerlo una vez les correspondía.

De ese modo, el azabache podría despedirse de Eren antes de ir a dormir, pero al coger tu teléfono descubrió un mensaje del menor:

"_Debo ir a dormir, lamento no haber podido esperar a que terminarás de cenar, mi padre me dio una dosis de medicamento y no me siento bien… Te estaré esperando mañana, por favor llega temprano. Te amo."_

Su semblante se oscureció al guardar el teléfono, tan sólo imaginar el dolor que puede estar sufriendo Eren producto del medicamento al cual lo somete su padre le desesperaba. Ya nada cuadraba en su mente, podría ser un paranoico desconocedor de las relaciones familiares, pero no se quedaría sin hacer nada.

Tomó nuevamente su teléfono y escribió un mensaje, esta vez, el destinatario no era Eren:

"_Después de clases vendrás conmigo, hay algo que debo aclarar. Es sobre Eren, no le menciones nada, entenderás en su momento" _

Envió el mensaje al destinatario _Armin _y esperó respuesta que no tardó en llegar:

"_De acuerdo"_

Después de ello, guardo su teléfono y trato de conciliar el sueño. Su preocupación por el castaño no le dejaba dormir, nunca había presenciado una situación donde Eren se encontrara mal y le temía a su imaginación. Debía de estar muy mal como para quedar tumbado en su cama, él quien nunca se quedaba quieto y vivía con una energía increíble. Se obligó a dormir, que él se preocupara y no descansara no ayudaría nada. Deseaba que el día llegara pronto, que las clases pasaran rápido y así poder hablar con el amigo de Eren, pero ni eso logró hacerlo dormir. Cerró sus ojos e intentó deshacerse de esos pensamientos y sólo pudo hacerlo al traer la imagen del rostro acalorado de Eren bajo su cuerpo, con sus ojos brillosos que fijos en él con tanto amor y entregado a su persona. Quiso hundirse en sus memorias, recordar cada expresión del castaño bajo su cuerpo y sus carnosos labios siendo devorados por los suyos. Su cuerpo empezaba a entrar en calor y antes de poder reaccionar, las imágenes en su mente cambiaron por las dulces sonrisas del menor, sus tiernos besos y abrazos, queriéndole demostrar lo mucho que lo amaba. Era suyo, su Eren, no dejaría que nada le hiciera daño y borrara esa dulce sonrisa. Engañando a su mente, la voz del castaño empezó a resonar en su cabeza y junto a ella, comenzó adentrarse en un profundo sueño.

-o-

La mañana siguiente desayuno en la casa que compartía con sus compañeros, ellos aún dormían y no los despertó para desayunar. Preparó comida para los tres y devoró el suyo. Con sus pertenencias listas, se orientó a salir de allí e ir a la escuela. Salió con su chaqueta de cuero negro que ocultaba el símbolo del chaleco de la escuela, si alguien le veía asistir a una de las más privilegiadas de la ciudad podría perder su reputación y se convertiría en un blanco para los demás. No sería difícil acabar con ellos y mandarlos a sus posiciones nuevamente, pero había prometido evitar las peleas y así lo haría.

Cuando ya estuvo cercano a la escuela, se desprendió de su chaqueta y la colgó en uno de sus hombros. Llegó a la escuela y se sentó como de costumbre en su asiento a esperar que la jornada acabara pronto. Hanji se acercó como siempre hablar con él, de inmediato se unió Erwin, y aunque no respondiera, las dos personas frente suyo hablaban sin descanso. Pudo sentir la atención de una persona sobre él y cuando buscó en dirección de dónde provenía esa excesiva atención, se encontró con Petra que desvió su mirada al encontrarse con la de él. La chica ocultó su rostro avergonzado y no volvió a mirar. Hace un tiempo que había notado la constante atención que tenía esa chica sobre él, no recordaba haberle hablado alguna vez y no entendía qué demonios buscaba. Regresó su vista hacia sus compañeros que no detuvieron su charla, luego llegó su profesor de matemáticas y empezó su eterna jornada.

Cada minuto era tortuoso, Armin valoraba mucho la asistencia y las clases, debido a ello, no pudo sacarlo de un principio en la mañana para hablar, tampoco lo haría dentro de la escuela, no sería descuidado. La hora de almuerzo tampoco fue la oportunidad, Hanji lo raptó para que le ayudara en un experimento que debía concretar del taller de ciencias y después le obligó a comer algo que ella compró.

Cuando por fin las clases finalizaron, el azabache se levantó de su puesto y salió del salón de clases sin despedirse. Sus piernas evitaban correr pero se movían rápido para alcanzar al rubio, pasó frente al salón donde se hallaba y le vio dentro. Armin conversaba con Mikasa que ordenaba sus cosas, se percató de la presencia del azabache y le miró, recibiendo a cambio, una señal para que se apresurara.

Le esperó en la entrada de la escuela, sostenía su teléfono en una de sus manos y la otra la guardaba al interior de unos de sus bolsillos con su cuerpo apoyado en la pared. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la pantalla, Eren no había respondido ninguno de sus mensajes y aunque ya hubiese ocurrido antes, no podía estar tranquilo. Armin llegó a su lado y él guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo.

-¿Hablaremos aquí?-preguntó el rubio-

-Sígueme-le ordenó y empezó a caminar-

No muy lejos de allí, había una pequeña plaza que constaba de dos bancas y un juego para niños. A su alrededor habían muchos árboles y no era muy concurrido por la gente debido a la escondido que se encontraba. Levi se sentó en una de las bancas y Armin le imitó sentándose a una distancia mayor del azabache. La brisa de la tarde movió las pocas hojas que tenían los árboles, el sonido de aquellas sólo parecía aumentar la tensión entre ambos.

-¿Y bien…?-se animó a hablar Armin-

-Estoy pensando por dónde empezar.

-¿Algo pasa con Eren?

-¿Por qué el padre de Eren llegó esa mañana?-arremetió Levi-

-No debía llegar, tampoco lo esperaba-respondió serio-

-Hay algo que no está bien con ese hombre. ¿Por qué no lo deja salir?, ¿Qué es lo que le da a Eren para que se enferme de repente? Incluso finge desconocer la verdad-chasqueó la lengua en desagrado-Pensaba que era yo quien estaba equivocado, pero ahora no puedo decir lo mismo ¿Me equivocó?-miró al rubio con frialdad-

-El padre de Eren, ha actuado extraño desde que su esposa cayó en coma. Es obvio que existe algo, pero no podemos descubrirlo sin un plan. También pensaba que era producto de mi imaginación, Mikasa tiende a tener la misma preocupación por su hermano, pero ahora veo que no soy el único que piensa eso-expresó Armin-

-No permitiré que siga así.

-Eren ama a su padre, no puedes ir en contra de eso, además, el golpe que recibiría al enterarse que su padre no es lo que esperaba…-hablo en un tono decadente-

-¿Qué pretende ese hombre?

-Ni yo lo sé, tampoco sé si pretende algo o sólo está mal de la cabeza y encierra a Eren para no perderlo.

-Nada de esto me cuadra-soltó un suspiró en son de cansancio-Ocurrió algo y por poco nos descubren, no, era obvio y aun así pretendió no saberlo.

-¿A qué te refieres…?

-Llegamos más lejos-confesó-

Levi sabía que los sentimientos que guardaba Armin hacia Eren, pero no se detuvo a ir con rodeos. Podía soportar que ese chico estuviese al lado del castaño, no obstante, al momento que se convirtiera en una amenaza lo alejaría de inmediato.

Por su parte la noticia le llegó como una cuchilla en el estómago, que una vez clavada desgarró con fuerzas hacia abajo sin compasión. Su mejor amigo, la persona que amaba en secreto se entregó a otro. Lo sabía o eso quiso creer, la verdad es que nunca aceptó que su amigo fuese de otra persona y ahora no quedaba otra opción más que creer. Trago saliva y exigió saber más. Levi no entró en más detalles, lo justo y necesario para que entendiera la situación y como él, no entendía por qué Grisha fingió creer algo así teniendo la evidencia frente sus ojos. Ese hombre no era estúpido, él lo sabía muy bien, su sigilosa inteligencia lo definía.

-Él no es así… Se daría cuenta, aún si la evidencia no estaba allí-respondió confuso-

-Hay algo que no me cuadra en toda esta historia. Eren recibió una dosis de medicamento ayer, al igual que en otra ocasión parece haber estado enfermo todo el día ya que no ha respondido ningún mensaje.

-Eren… ¿No despierta?

-La vez anterior, cuando lo visité al día siguiente, uno de sus brazos estaba lleno de puntos rojos. Él dijo que se trataba de una alergia, pero no recordaba cómo pudo obtenerla.

-Puntos rojos… ¿De aguja…?-preguntó horrorizado y ante la mirada de Levi afirmando su pregunta, su rostro se deformó aún más-No puede ser… ¿Qué vamos hacer?

-Aún pienso en eso, pero antes dime, ¿Quiénes son esos bastardos que nos siguieron?-preguntó desviando su mirada hacia los arbustos-

Armin no entendía el significado de la pregunta, sólo se limitó a mirar a la misma dirección de Levi. Tres hombres vestidos de negro y con pasamontañas cubriendo sus facciones salieron de entre los arbustos. El chico espantado miró al azabache, no hallando en él ninguna gota de temor. Los entes negros caminaron despacio hacia ellos, deteniéndose a pocos metros de ambos. Traían armas en sus caderas y uno de ellos llevo sus manos hacia una de ellas.

-¿Qué buscan basuras?-preguntó Levi-

-Él es-indicó uno de los hombres a su compañero de al lado, no haciendo caso a las palabras del azabache-

-Grisha nos dijo que era uno, ¿Qué hacemos con el otro?-habló su compañero-

-¿Grisha…?-balbuceo Armin-

-Acabar con ambos-sonrió por debajo de la tela el tercer hombre-

-¿No escucharon? Les pregunté qué buscan, o, ¿Necesitas un puto parlante para tu asqueroso oído?-insultó Levi agravando el miedo del rubio-

-¿Qué dijiste engendro?-sacó su arma-

-E-esperen…-trató de intervenir Armin-

-Hey tú rubiecito, tengo un mensaje para ti. No vuelvas acercarte a mi hijo. Aunque no lo harás de todos modos, tu miserable vida termina aquí-esbozó una sonrisa-

-Armin-Levi llamó la atención del rubio-Quédate quieto.

-Los mocosos de hoy no gritan tanto, es aburrido-apuntó con el arma hacia ambos escolares-

Armin apenas tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Levi saltar del asiento con una cuchilla en sus manos, su mano viajo a cortar la muñeca del hombre que los apuntaba y este soltó el arma con un fuerte grito. Sus compañeros sacaron por reacción sus armas y apuntaron, pero Levi ocupó al hombre como un escudo humano y no se atrevieron a disparar.

-En cambio, los cerdos como tú no dejan de chillar-el azabache sonrió en el oído del hombre-

-Kjh…muérete basura-insultó-

-Levi, llámame como tal. Aunque no lo necesitarás al cabo de un rato.

-¿Le-Levi…?-tartamudeo el hombre con un repentino cambio de voz-

Sus compañeros retrocedieron al escuchar el nombre, el azabache clavó sus fríos e insensibles ojos sobre ellos, condenándolos a sus pocos segundos de vida.

Soltaron sus armas e intentaron huir, sin embargo Levi tomó el arma del hombre al cual tenía apresado y sin soltarlo, disparó en puntos vitales de los dos sujetos, frustrando su escape. No tardaron en morir desangrados y en cuanto al último que quedaba, lo lanzó al suelo y plantó su pie sobre la entrepierna de este, haciendo presión. El hombre gritó de dolor al sentir su parte intima siendo aplastada con fuerzas por el pie del azabache.

-Veo que los papeles se han invertido, ahora yo hablo-aclaró Levi-

-¡Agh! ¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?-gritó el hombre-

-¿Qué planeaban hace unos minutos?

-Nada-Levi presionó con mayor fuerza su pie, haciéndolo gritar de dolor-¡Mierda! ¡No fuimos nosotros él nos pagó!

-¿Quién?

-Grisha.

-¿Con qué fin? Responde rápido, no tengo todo el día para escucharte basura.

-Él quería deshacerse de la persona que ensucio a su hijo-confesó el hombre-

-¿Qué…?-expresó Armin sorprendido-

-¡Ya lo dije! ¡Ahora déjame ir!-exigió el hombre-

-Al menos esa mierda de cabeza tuya retiene información, pero te falto algo. Sólo ibas a necesitar mi nombre unos minutos, ahora se acabó-disparó en la frente, no dándole oportunidad de rogar-

Armin se mantenía perplejo frente a la matanza delante sus ojos. Tres hombres, exactamente tres sicarios fueron derrumbados en menos de diez minutos por un escolar.

-¿Qué acaba de…?

-No preguntes-le cortó-¿Dónde está la hermana de Eren?

-Ella…tenía que hacer un trabajo para la escuela en la casa de otra compañera…-reaccionó a sus palabras-Eren está solo…

-Llámala y dile que vaya a su casa ahora, no te preocupes por tu seguridad, ellos no vendrán por ti. Aléjate de aquí, iré por Eren-limpió el arma y la dejó en el suelo-

-¡Espera!-intentó detener el rubio-

-Escuchaste lo que dijeron estas basuras, Eren no está a salvo-salió corriendo de allí sin prestarle atención al rubio-

Al igual que el azabache, Armin salió de allí en la dirección contraria. Debía comunicarse con Mikasa y además traer ayuda, alguien de confianza… tal vez el tío de Eren podría ayudarlos ahora, Grisha ya no podría mantenerlo ajeno de la situación.

-o-

Las piernas del azabache se movían a su máxima velocidad, la mentira que montó el padre de Eren para no creerle fue únicamente para que el menor no sospechara de su acto posterior. Grisha jamás creyó esa mentira, pero nunca supo que había alguien externo a la situación y culpó a Armin. Estaba loco, no había duda alguna. Mandar a matar al rubio por algo así, es obvio que un padre podría enojarse pero esto evidenciaba su demencia y si era capaz de esto, podría ser capaz de todo. Eren jamás estuvo a salvo, todo lo que él hacía con su hijo no era bueno.

Llegó a la casa del castaño, saltó el portón procurando no hacer ruido y a la vez ir rápido. Se ocultó entre los matorrales y llegó al concurrido balcón que daba a la habitación del menor. Subió sin cuidado y se encontró con el ventanal cerrado junto a sus cortinas impidiendo la visión. Sacó la cuchilla que traía y con ella quitó el seguro para entrar. Abrió lentamente la puerta cristalizada, no había nadie en la habitación, o eso creía, hasta ver en la cama un bulto conectado a una máquina. Era Eren.

Se acercó a grandes zancadas y tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos, estaba caliente y no parecía reaccionar a estímulos externos. Su brazo estaba conectado a una máquina que le suministraba un suero de procedencia desconocida.

-Eren, Eren despierta, ¡Eren!-le llamó dando leves palmadas en su mejilla, mas, el castaño no reaccionó-Maldición…-mordió su labio inferior-

Extrajo de golpe el cable conectado a su brazo, dejando fluir el suero al exterior. Llevó su oído al corazón y notó que este palpitaba muy despacio. Por su parte, su corazón se aceleró ante el miedo y la desesperación que le otorgaba esta escena.

-¡Eren despierta! ¡Abre tus malditos ojos mocoso!-lo abrazó por la espalda y lo sacudió-¡Mierda despierta!

-… ¿Levi…?-balbuceo el menor sin abrir sus ojos-

-Sí, escúchame abre tus ojos, despierta-continuó sacudiéndolo-

-¿Estás enojado…porque no te envié un mensaje…? Perdón, no me he se…-empezó a decaer nuevamente-

-¡Eren no te duermas!-sacudió el cuerpo en sus brazos-

Los pasos de una persona en el pasillo le hicieron reaccionar, no quería abandonar a Eren pero si la persona que venía era exactamente quien esperaba, debía esconderse. Dejó el cuerpo del menor sobre la cama y corrió a ocultarse al interior del armario que se encontraba frente a la cama de Eren. No cerró la puerta por completo, dejó una pequeña ranura para observar qué haría ese hombre con su hijo.

Tal como esperaba, Grisha entraba a la habitación y se dirigía hacia su hijo que dormía en la cama.

-¿Ya te sacaste de nuevo esto?-sostuvo el tubo que derramaba suero-

-¿Padre…?-llamó Eren abriendo sus ojos levemente-

-Sigue durmiendo-preparó el tubo para volver a incrustarlo en el brazo del menor-

-¿Qué es eso?

-Sólo duerme, confía en mí.

-No, no quiero eso, me siento mal-se negó Eren-

-Es por tu bien.

-¡No! ¡No quiero!-se negó apartando su brazo-

-¡Eren!-sostuvo ambos brazos del menor-¡Obedece!

-¡Déjame! ¡No puedo más! ¿¡Qué es esto!?-gritaba en desesperación-

-¡Suéltalo pedazo de mierda!-gritó Levi saliendo de su escondite-

-Levi…-quedó boquiabierta el menor-

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?-preguntó Grisha en seco-

-Saca tus asquerosas manos de los brazos de Eren-le amenazó con un cuchillo-

Eren abrió sus ojos con temor, Levi estaba amenazando a su padre con una cuchilla y bien sabía lo que el azabache era capaz de hacer. Le temía a su padre, pero lo amaba y no quería que le hicieran daño.

-¡Espera Levi él es mi…!

Grisha sentó a su hijo y se posicionó a espaldas de él, sosteniéndolo de los hombros y con unas tijeras amenazó el cuello del castaño.

-¿Pa-pá? ¿Qué haces…?-preguntó temeroso el menor-

-Eras tú, me equivoque al pensar que fue Armin quien toco a mi hijo-sonrió el hombre-

-Aléjate de él-avanzó con cautela-

-Un paso más y dile adiós-presionó las tijeras contra el cuello de su hijo-No se lo entregaré a nadie. Eren, te dije que el mundo era malo, mira cómo esa mala persona nos está haciendo esto.

-Estás loco…-afirmó Eren-

-¿Él te ha dicho eso? Esto pasa por no hacerle caso a tu padre, nadie más que yo puede cuidarte y darte lo que quieres-besó su oído-

Levi abrió sus ojos al ver el gesto asqueroso que había hecho Grisha, Eren había reaccionado con escalofríos ante el beso de su padre y lo peor fue no termino allí. La mano desocupada del hombre empezó acariciar el cuello del castaño, se metió por debajo de su camisa y acarició su pecho. El menor intentaba apartarse de su padre, las caricias que le profería le provocaban arcadas y sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Levi se encontraba impotente al ver esa desagradable y desgarradora escena frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada, la persona que amaba siendo abusada por su propio padre.

-B-basta…papá…-balbuceaba con el temblar de sus labios-Levi…

-Cerdo asqueroso, ¡Saca tus sucias manos!-avanzó de un salto al no resistir la escena, pero se detuvo al momento que un hilo de sangre empezó a caer por el cuello del castaño-

-No se lo daré a nadie-le amenazó-

No podía hacer nada, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada lo estaba devorando. No podía ver como Eren era abusado por su padre frente a sus ojos, pero si avanzaba lo mataría. Sólo tenía una oportunidad de hacer algo, si fallaba la vida de Eren se acababa en segundos pero si lo lograba podría rescatarlo de allí. No había tiempo para penar, sólo había una decisión y no era ninguna de las anteriores. No debía fallar, esa era la correcta.

Apuntó la cuchilla hacia la mano de Grisha con las tijeras y la lanzó hacia un punto clave para la movilidad de la mano. Todo parecía avanzar en cámara lenta y milagrosamente el arma clavo en el punto indicado y el hombre soltó las tijeras al instante producto de la inmovilización que proporcionó el azabache. Fueron segundo que Eren tuvo para escapar y correr hacia Levi quien lo abrazó asegurándose por fin que ya no se encontraba al lado de ese hombre. Grisha les dedicó a ambos una mirada salvaje, como el de una bestia al cual su presa le fue arrebatada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Levi tomó la mano del castaño y salieron corriendo de la habitación.

-¡NO TE LO LLEVARÁS!-gritó Grisha desde la habitación-

-¡Ven!-guío Eren adelantándose-

Bajaron las escaleras escuchando los pasos del hombre enfurecido persiguiéndolos, creyendo que saldrían por la puerta, Eren lo engañó y dobló en dirección a la sala de enfermería que había en la casa. Grisha dobló hacia la puerta y se detuvo de golpe, para seguirlos hasta la sala, pero ambos llegaron a tiempo y se encerraron con llave al interior. El padre de Eren golpeaba la puerta como un monstruo, los golpes retumbaban en esa sala y las ondas movían los materiales más cercanos a la puerta.

Eren retrocedió y calló al suelo, su corazón no estaba funcionando bien y respirar se le dificultaba. Su cabeza daba vueltas y aún no era capaz de entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Eren!-se agachó el azabache a su lado-

-No puedo respirar…-se esforzaba por conseguir aire-

-Cálmate, estoy aquí no dejaré que nada malo te pase-tomó el rostro del menor-Mírame, vas a estar bien, te voy a cuidar.

-Mi-mi padre…

-Respira, debes tranquilizarte-le ordenó-¿Quieres conocer el mundo? No puedes darte por vencido ahora, juntos saldremos a conocerlo-esbozó una sonrisa-

La puerta se vino abajo con un gran golpe y junto a ella, un endemoniado ser humano se abalanzó sobre el azabache. Levi empujó a Eren para que no fuera arrastrado por el gran cuerpo que venía encima, ambos se deslizaron y embistieron con una mesa con utensilios que cayeron y produjeron un sonido metálico al caer al suelo. Grisha tomó una jeringa a un costado suyo y la lleno de aire para levarla a la arteria del azabache. La aguja nunca tocó el cuello de Levi, él detuvo la mano del hombre sobre su cuerpo y ambos se debatieron en una lucha de fuerzas con ambas manos. La aguja se alejaba y se acercaba ante las fuerzas que combatían entre sí, Levi poseía mucha fuerza pero el hombre también poseía una muy grande.

-¡No le hagas nada!-Eren se abalanzó sobre su padre-

-¡Muévete!-hizo a un lado a su hijo con una patada-

Producto de la poca fuerza y los mareos que tenía en ese momento, el castaño no pudo levantarse nuevamente. La aguja se aproximaba al cuello de Levi y su cuerpo no respondía ante las suplicas, debía hacer algo o su padre lo mataría.

-¡Es hora de que abandones este mundo!-gritó su padre-

-Vete a la mierda-bramó Levi-

-¡Grisha deja a ese chico en paz!-amenazó una voz ajena a las tres-

Los tres voltearon hacia dónde provenía la voz encontrándose con un policía apuntando a Grisha. Eren reconoció enseguida a las dos personas que se encontraban a las espaldas del hombre de la pistola, Armin y Mikasa. Grisha no respondió y al no detenerse, el hombre se vio obligado a disparar en ambos brazos del atacante dejando a Levi libre.

-¡Agh! ¿¡Qué demonios haces Hannes!?-gritó Grisha-

-Estás bajo arresto-se acercó a él apuntándolo-

-¡Eren!-se abalanzó Mikasa sobre su hermano-Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes, lo siento-se disculpó agachando su cabeza sin poder evitar llorar-

-No es tu culpa…-miró a Levi asegurándose que estuviera bien-

-Levi… ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Armin-

-Tch, no ha sido una de mis mejores peleas.

-¿Levi?-lo llamó Hannes-

-¿Sí?-confirmó el azabache-

-Tú también quedas bajo arresto-fulminó el policía-

_**Continuará….**_

_**Hola! He traído la conti :D Se acabó la tortuosa espera para dejarlos con otra peor! Gracias, gracias yo también los amo. (No me golpeen) Prometí tenerlo para este fin de semana y…lo sé, me demoré perdón :c Sé que muchas cosas en este capítulo quedaron muchas cosas inconclusas como cual era el fin del padre de Eren, que le inyectaba y muchas más, pero este cap fue dedicado para que descubrieran de una vez por todas al hdfisahfjklaskl de Grisha, en el próximo se explicará todo detalladamente. Espero les haya gustado el cap :3**_

_**Respondo reviews:**_

_**Kokoa kirkland: Fuck Grisha, pero la lo descubrieron!**_

_**Patch: Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste :3 y bueno si me demoré en actualizar… perdón u_u**_

_**Missahatsune: Ya lo descubrieron muahahah**_

_**Alipon: Hola *3* Espero que estés bien y todo esté resultando de maravilla :3 Bueno Grisha ya fue descubierto muahahaha y ahora queda a esperar lo de Levi. Muchas gracias por leer y actualiza pronto el fic T-T cuídate, besos y nos leemos 3 **_

_**Yo: ahora es peor c:**_

_**Nekochan: Holo! No te preocupes entiendo eso, yo misma ahora estoy muy ocupada con los deberes… Hanji y Erwin no han tenido mucha participe por ahora, pero créeme que después tomaran un papel muy importante. Y dice tragedia pero…debes continuar leyendo para saber que pasará :D no quiero hacer spoiler ewe…. Espero te siga gustando muchas gracias por leer cuídate y suerte con todo 3!**_

_**Marynafujoshi: ajajajja sonidos de foca retrasada XD ahora que harás al saber que se llevarán detenido a Levi ewe….espero te siga gustando cuídate nos leemos :3**_

_**Maraleja92: Por lo menos Grisha ya fue descubierto c: y soy muy mala con Armin, pero le buscaré pareja no te preocupes 3 Muchas gracias por leer y espero te siga gustando cuídate nos leemos 3**_

_**Gracias a todo aquel que lee el fic, no duden en dejar sus reviews y espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado.**_

_**Cuídense mucho y que tengan un lindo día 3**_

_**Nos leemos.**_


	17. Juicio y caída

Capítulo 17

La atención del policía se encontraba sobre él, las palabras que había escuchado no habían sido procesadas por ninguno de los presentes, a excepción de quien emitía el arresto. ¿A prisión? Eso era imposible, él no iría a prisión jamás, siempre lo tuvo claro. En cuestión de segundos, estudió la situación, existían varías vías para huir de allí y no dejarse atrapar por ese asqueroso policía, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio de ello. No eran las balas que podría recibir, ni la molesta persecución que tendría en su contra, sino esa persona que lo observaba asustado, Eren. Sí escapaba de la policía, tendría que separarse del castaño para siempre y vivir oculto entre las sombras de los barrios bajos, no aceptaría tal cosa. Vio al castaño y sonrió, se había rendido ante la situación.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Levi-

-¡Espere no se lo puede llevar! ¡No ha hecho nada!

-Eren, déjalo-insistió su hermana-

-Tus manos-requirió Hannes y esposó al azabache-

-Eren tiene razón, no puede llevárselo sólo ayudó-insistió Armin-

-Sólo me acompañará un poco, ¿No es así?-se refirió a Levi-

-¡Él no ha hecho nada malo! ¡Déjalo en paz!-gritaba el castaño, siendo sostenido por su hermana para que no se lanzara sobre el policía-¡Levi!

-Cálmate, sólo me harán unas preguntas. Estaré bien, vendré después de eso-le aseguró al menor con tal de calmarlo-

Hannes habló por su radio patrulla haciendo un llamado a la dirección donde se encontraban. No tardaron en llegar y junto a una ambulancia se llevaron a Grisha de allí, seguidos de Hannes quien llevó al azabache a su carro de policía.

Levi no opuso resistencia ante nada, esposado se le ordenó subir al automóvil y así lo hizo. Los vecinos se encontraban en las calles viendo qué había ocurrido en la casa de los Jaegers, ese barrio era muy tranquilo y no acostumbraban a presenciar tales procedimientos. Las miradas de la gente lo seguían en aquel carro, desprecio, rabia, temor y malos deseos eran las sentencias que recibía de la gente, pero nada de ello le importaba. Lo único y realmente importante fue ver como se alejaba de allí dejando atrás a Eren que observaba, sin poder hacer nada y con sus ojos de niño pequeño esforzándose por retener las lágrimas con su rostro fruncido.

Vivir y luchar por sí mismo, esa fue la lección que aprendió toda su vida, las personas no estarían allí siempre, nadie lucharía por ti ni se preocuparía de tu supervivencia cuando fuera primordial el bien propio. Así era la gente y esa había sido su regla de vida para aferrarse a este mundo, sin embargo, había fallado a esa regla fundamental por una persona sin arrepentimientos.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Eren?-preguntó Hannes al percatarse de cómo se mantuvo observando al menor-

-Hablas como si lo conocieras-respondió fríamente-

-Eso no te incumbe-le dedicó un fulminante mirada por el retrovisor-

-Digo lo mismo-respondió con una feroz mirada al retrovisor-

Sus miradas se sostuvieron por un par de segundos, luego de ello Hannes sonrió y continuó conduciendo.

-Parece que te quiere mucho, espero que salgas pronto.

Levi no agregó nada a la conversación, giró el rostro a la ventana y clavó sus ojos en el exterior. Su rostro no se vio abatido, frío y sin intenciones de ser presa completa de la situación se mantuvo callado. Las palabras de Hannes no habían sido del todo mentira, pero no eran un deseo hacia su persona sino por el bien de Eren. Era probable que no conociera la verdad con respecto a él, sin embargo, el escuchar su nombre fue suficiente para arrestarlo. Daba igual lo mucho que deseara que sólo fuese una visita pasajera, ambos sabían que no iba a salir fácil de allí.

Al llegar a la comisaría, un oficial viejo y canoso tomó sus datos, de comienzo se negaba a dar más detalles además de su nombre y edad, con la excusa de que con su cooperación todo sería más rápido intentaron conseguir más, pero bien sabía Levi que era la mentira para el primer estúpido que entrara a este lugar. Luego de un rato, decidió hablar y lo llevaron a una sala con poca iluminación, una mesa al centro y dos sillas. Era un interrogatorio. Hannes le ordenó que tomara asiento y esperara, no sería él quien tomaría su relato.

-Volveré después, debes ser claro con lo que digas y todo será mejor-le informó pero el azabache hizo como si no hubiese nadie allí con él-¿Deseas algo?

-Si algo le ocurre a Eren, lo lamentarás-respondió fulminante-

-Nos vemos Levi-le dejó solo-

Sin moverse de su posición, se concentró en el sonido de su respiración en esa silenciosa sala. El padre de Eren había sido arrestado al igual que él, pero en estos momentos debía estar bajo cuidados médicos y no en la celda a la cual pertenecía. Su preocupación no estaba puesta sobre él, no sabía en qué condiciones se encontraría el castaño, ni que personas se encontrarían con él ahora. Todo había sido un fuerte golpe en un instante, seguramente su casa estaría llena de detectives y policías, tal vez alguien vendría a conversar con Eren y su hermana e incluso lo examinarían. Demasiada presión y él no estaría allí para protegerlo.

La manilla de la puerta rechinó captando la atención de los fríos ojos grises, dos personas entraron a la sala después de dos horas de espera, con una carpeta en brazos. No apartó su atención de quienes serían los encargados de interrogarlo y ellos tampoco se dejaron intimidar por su potente y fiera mirada. Eran dos hombres uno de pelo negro y de unos cuarenta años de edad, y otro sin cabello alguno en su cabeza, anciano y con unos ojos miel inexpresivos. El más viejo se sentó en la silla, mientras que su compañero se mantuvo de pie, recto y con aire de superioridad.

-Buenas noches, comandante Dot Pixis y mi subordinado Nile Dawk aquí a mi lado, ¿Tú nombre es?-requirió el hombre sentado-

-Levi-respondió cortante-

-Levi. Veamos qué tenemos por aquí-abrió la carpeta que traía consigo-

El contenido de la carpeta sólo la podían ver ellos, para que eso fuese así la mantenían ladeada frente a sus ojos con tal de que su interrogado no viera nada. Pixis echó un vistazo a los distintos papeles que se hallaban en el interior, no hizo ningún comentario y su expresión tranquila no cambió ni un poco. En cambio el hombre a su lado, frunció en el entrecejo al cambiar de las hojas del interior.

-¿Tienes una idea de por qué estás aquí?-preguntó Pixis-

-Sí supiera no estaría esperando que abran sus bocas-respondió molesto-

-Rata asquerosa, ¿No sabes con quien estás hablando?-insultó Nile exaltado-

-Levi Ackerman, dieciocho años, estudiante de una escuela privilegiada de la ciudad, excelentes calificaciones, pareces un buen chico-interrumpió Pixis-Y ahora salvaste a un niño de ser violado por su desquiciado padre. Pero no estás aquí por eso.

Pixis lo sentenció con la mirada, no había que ser un genio para saber el porqué de su visita a la comisaría. Sin embargo, no hablaría nada ni con tortura. Levi no se dejó abatir por la excesiva atención de esos hombres, esperaban que él empezara a hablar pero ya había decidido no cooperar con ninguno de esos idiotas.

-Tenemos un caso en particular que no hemos podido resolver, de un tal Levi. Hemos hecho de todo por saber de quién se trata, al parecer es una persona peligrosa y calculadora. Los reos hablan mucho de esa persona, le temen y algunos le respetan como un Dios de los suburbios. Desde hace un tiempo nos hemos ocupado de una serie de asesinatos con un estilo único, su técnica es impecable y sin rastro alguno, nuestras deducciones nos dieron a entender que se trataba de este tal Levi. Claro que deben de existir muchos Levi en este mundo, ¿No crees?-finalizó Pixis-

-Eso es obvio-respondió cortante-

-No obstante, resulta que hace poco encontramos a tres hombres muertos en un parque no muy lejos de donde te encontrabas hace unas horas, la misma técnica pero esta vez hubo algo distinto-hizo una pausa, causando inseguridad entre los presentes-Esta vez hubieron huellas digitales-sonrió el viejo policía-

Una corriente gélida viajó a través de su columna vertebral y el mundo parecía haberse detenido en los segundos que tardó en recobrar el control de sí. Habían huellas y dio un rápido flash back a lo sucedido en la tarde percatándose que Armin jamás tocó a alguno de los tres hombres, Levi tuvo contacto con uno sólo y había limpiado el arma, sin embargo, con lo apurado y alterado que estaba por ir a rescatar a Eren, olvidó limpiar el contacto directo. Las huellas podrían estar en la chaqueta, en el cuello, en muchas partes y si la policía llevaba tanto tiempo tras sus pasos, examinarían todo con tal de encontrar algún error en sus actos.

Salir de aquí no sería nada sencillo ni rápido.

-o-

Después de que se llevaran a Levi, Mikasa llevo a su hermano de regreso a su habitación. Los tramites y flujo de gente no se detuvieron allí, policías llegaban y entraban para proceder, miembros especiales entraron y confiscaron el laboratorio completo de Grisha y también tuvieron que confiscar el suero que había en la habitación de Eren. El castaño era afectado por todo ese movimiento, aún no digería la situación y los fuertes comentarios de los vecinos que escuchaba desde su habitación no le permitían conservar la calma. Al mismo tiempo, detectives insistían por hablar con la pelinegra y su hermano, sus relatos eran considerados los más valiosos para la investigación de Grisha, y a su vez, deseaban llevar al menor a un centro médico especializado para realizar los exámenes correspondientes.

Mikasa luchó contra ellos, no permitiría que su hermano se exaltara más, pero esa gente era demasiado bruta y no entendían la situación. No fue sino hasta después del relato de Armin que decidieron dejarlo para después, el rubio les explicó a los oficiales que el chico no gozaba de buena salud, su corazón era débil y que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban por hoy. Fue difícil, pero Armin poseía un poder de convencimiento increíble y si no lo conseguía así explicando los hechos, lograba manipular la situación con su inteligencia.

Tanto su hermana como su amigo decidieron sacarlo de esa casa mientras se realizaban los procedimientos correspondientes, Eren comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar e incluso su propia habitación generaba en él crisis nerviosas, por lo que se había mantenido en el balcón lejos de todo el interior.

Al salir de allí, su hermana cubrió al castaño con su chaqueta sobre su cabeza, la gente lo observaba y apuntaba con el dedo al pasar, derrochando en susurros entre ellos comentarios desagradables. Quiso evitar que Eren escuchará aquellas palabras, pero sólo pudo alejarlo lo más rápido posible y decirle que no se preocupara.

Pronto llegaron a un parque cercano a su hogar, ya más tranquilos descendieron la frecuencia de sus pasos. El parque era uno de los principales de la ciudad, con un hermoso lago y caminos para recorrer, era el mismo de aquella primera noche que había abandonado su habitación junto a Levi, con la diferencia que ahora no habían actos ni mucha gente aglomerada. Sin esperar que su amigo y su hermana lo siguieran, empezó a caminar hacia el lago lentamente, las imágenes en su cabeza se iban reproduciendo al compás de sus pasos; todos los tratamientos de su padre, aquellos controles, la noches que lo cuidó y le prohibió conocer el mundo, la noche en que conoció a Levi, todo se reproducía rápidamente y no escuchaba el llamado de sus acompañantes. Al llegar a la baranda de madera, logró apoyarse antes de perder el equilibrio ante los recuerdos de su padre mostrando quien realmente era y a Levi siendo llevado por la policía. Eren conocía su verdad y era esa verdad la que le asustaba.

Todo el tiempo se había comportado como un idiota, ahora se percataba de ello. Se sentía un completo idiota por haber vivido en una completa mentira y no haber sido capaz de hacer algo antes para salvar a Levi. Considerarse idiota no era tanto como saber lo inútil y débil que era para hacer algo. Levi se había convertido en su luz, la persona que le había hecho sentir que el acelerado palpitar de su corazón era lo más increíble que podía existir y quien aceptaba su enfermedad sin tratarlo como alguien diferente a una persona, y ahora lo había perdido, por débil. Frustrado y no pudiendo aguantar sus emociones, comprimió la baranda entre sus manos y tensó su mandíbula para contener el llanto, pero las lágrimas escaparon de todos modos.

-¿Eren?-se acercó su amigo con cuidado-

-¡No pude hacer nada!-gritó frustrado-

-No sabías nada, no es tu culpa-su hermana apoyó una mano en el hombro del castaño, siendo rechazada al primer roce-

-¡Déjame!-exigió Eren empezando a llorar-

Armin tomó del hombro a Mikasa, captando su atención le indicó que lo dejara solo con un movimiento de cabeza. Los sollozos movían la espalda de Eren al buscar aire, los sonidos que intentaba callar eran escuchados por su hermana y su amigo quienes no lo interrumpieron ni hicieron algún comentario.

El sol ya se había marchado y la luz de los faroles iluminaban tenuemente el oscuro parque, los llantos de Eren ya se habían detenido y se sentía agotado producto del día que había tenido. Tras sus espaldas, un hombre se acercó activando el estado de alerta de la pelinegra hasta ver que se trataba de Hannes quien se acercaba lentamente. Eren se dio vuelta al escuchar sus pasos y éste les sonrió a los tres, invitándolos a regresar a su hogar que ya había sido desalojado por el personal de procedimientos. Aceptando la mano de su hermana, regresaron en silencio.

Nadie se animó hablar, Eren subió guiado a su habitación pero no aceptó entrar ante nada salvo de ser invitado a la de su hermana en donde no tuvo problema. No entendían a qué se debía tal rechazo por entrar, incluso antes había mostrado cierto desagrado por encontrarse allí y permaneció en el balcón. Sólo entró su hermana a su habitación para acompañar y cuidar que Eren se durmiera, pero incluso eso fue difícil, el cuerpo del castaño se encontraba agotado, pero se negaba a dormir. Mikasa tomó su mano y le cantó una canción de cuna que solía escuchar de sus padres antes de que fallecieran, para la sorpresa de su hermano, su voz era tan dulce y suave como la de una madre y se dejó llevar por ello, con lágrimas en los ojos aceptó el sueño.

Hannes no se marchó y se encontraba en el primer piso junto con Armin uniéndoseles la pelinegra luego de hacer dormir a su hermano. Producto de la adrenalina del día y el querer proteger a Eren de mayores impactos, no se tocó más el tema ni las dudas pendientes en el asunto; ¿Quién era Hannes? Grisha se había dirigido a él como si lo conociera, pero la chica jamás había escuchado hablar de él. ¿Quién era Levi? Esa era la gran duda de Mikasa y el policía, pero había alguien en dicho lugar que conocía perfectamente la situación de ellos dos.

Queriendo obtener respuestas, Mikasa no se quedó callada y preguntó la relación que había entre Hannes y Grisha.

Hannes era el padrino de Eren. Había sido amigo muy cercano a la familia, sobre todo de Carla y fue muy atento con su hijo. Pero después de un tiempo, la mujer empezó a tener mala salud y Grisha empezó alejarlo de su familia con la excusa de que no era saludable para su esposa verlo. No obstante, él continuaba visitando al pequeño cuando su padre no se encontraba en casa. Cuando Carla cayó en coma, su hijo al poco tiempo también enfermó de algo similar a la madre y él fue estrictamente advertido que no debía acercarse nunca más a Eren. Hannes no aceptó algo como eso así de fácil, pero Grisha era un hombre que no aceptaba que pasaran a llevar sus decisiones y se encargó de cortar todo contacto exterior para su hijo. Nadie entraba a esa casa, a excepción de Armin, su amigo de la infancia que también conoció a Hannes cuando pequeño. Todo ese tiempo se enteró de su sobrino por Armin, quien jamás dio indicio de que algo malo ocurría hasta el día de hoy. Eren no recordaba a su padrino, tan sólo tenía cinco años cuando lo vio por última vez y en aquel entonces los sucesos que ocurrieron debieron dejar en shock al pequeño y así bloqueó muchas cosas en un intento de autodefensa.

Por ley, quien debía asumir la tutela de Eren ahora era Hannes, pero no le dirían nada al castaño hasta que no se encontrara emocionalmente estable.

El tema de Grisha fue lo que abordaron de seguido, tanto el rubio como la chica se encontraban afectados y temerosos ante las acciones de ese hombre. Desconocían qué era lo que tenía en mente el desquiciado del padre, muchas cosas podían ocurrir en cuanto a Eren y de eso nada se sabía. Lo único que los dejó más tranquilos fue el proceso que se llevaría a cabo; la policía había confiscado todo lo relacionado con él en esta casa, también habían asistido a su trabajo para tomar declaraciones y buscar más información, Grisha pasaría por varias pruebas psicológicas y otras con tal de saber qué planeaba y más tarde, tendrían que examinar a Eren y tomar su declaración. Sería un proceso bastante extenso y de mucho peso para el castaño, pero Hannes se prometió proteger a Eren y ocasionarle el menor impacto posible.

Y finalmente, llegaron al tema que de tanta incertidumbre y peso en este dilema, Levi.

-Ese Levi, ¿Quién es?-preguntó abruptamente la pelinegra-

-No lo sé, por ahora está bajo arresto y sabremos eso pronto-respondió Hannes-

Armin hizo silencio, para ser él de quien se tratase generó la sospecha de Mikasa que lo conocía bastante como para saber que siempre daría una hipótesis al tema, sin embargo esta vez no había dicho nada. El peso de la mirada de la chica cayó sobre el rubio, quien se daba ánimos para confesar del modo menos problemático y acusador para Levi.

-Yo sé quién es-confesó forzosamente-

-¿Tú lo conoces?-preguntó Hannes-

-Sí-trago saliva-

-Dilo-le ordenó Mikasa, quien ya se sentía traicionada-Ahora.

Armin repasó en su mente lo que diría, inspiró profundo, retuvo el aire por unos segundos y lo soltó lentamente, listo para empezar.

Primero empezó con la historia del teléfono celular, nada nuevo para Mikasa pero debía preocuparse de no dejar cabos sueltos para el oficial presente, de lo contrario, podría perjudicar a Levi. Continuó su historia con la confesión de Eren, diciéndole que había iniciado una conversación desde hace un tiempo por mensajería con una persona llamada "Levi" a quien contacto al azar y que ya lo había conocido por visitas que realizó con su ayuda a su cuarto. Se preocupó de omitir todo momento en el cual discutieron y Levi lo dejó solo, él entendía que existiera cierto tipo de gente de carácter especial y había comprobado lo importante que significaba su amigo para el azabache, sin embargo, ellos lo tomarían enseguida como un aprovechamiento. Confesó también el plan que idearon con Levi de sacar a Eren, admitiendo que sí lo hicieron unas cuantas veces a escondidas mientras él se encontraba en casa para controlar todo. Sabía que se ganaba la desconfianza de la chica con esto, pero por el bien de ellos dos debía confesar todo con cuidado. Omitió varios puntos importantes pero que pondrían en sospecha al azabache; el secuestro de la cuidadora, las noches que se quedó a dormir, las peleas, la desaparición de Levi y sobre todo lo que habían hecho la última noche. Sin embargo, tuvo que hablar por su amigo y expresar lo importante que significaba esa persona para él, lo bien que le había hecho y los sentimientos que sentía hacia él. Cada palabra parecía una daga en su pecho, pero no vaciló en ningún momento.

-¿Metiste a ese enano a nuestra casa?-habló la chica dolida-

-Mikasa, lo siento por haber mentido, pero no has visto el bien que le ha hecho a Eren. Todas esas advertencias del padre de Eren eran falsas, sí no hubiese sido por él…no quiero imaginarme dónde estaría Eren ahora.

-¡Ese maldito no va a acercarse a Eren!-respondió furiosa-

-Calma-detuvo Hannes la ira de la chica-¿Esa persona protegió a Eren?

-Lo ha hecho. Él se dio cuenta de todo. No tienen que tenerlo bajo arresto, es…una buena persona-recordó el posible asesinato que cometió con el vecino y los tres hombres armados que asesinó fácilmente-Sí no fuese por él, de seguro yo no estaría aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-quiso saber Hannes, sorprendido ante sus palabras-

-Grisha mando a tres sicarios a encargarse de mí, me consideraba una amenaza para su hijo. De seguro ya encontraron los cuerpos en el parque. Si Levi no hubiese estado allí, yo no estaría conversando con ustedes ahora.

-…No dejaré que ese enano se acerqué a Eren-gruñó la chica-

-Mikasa, ¿Puedes traerme algo para el dolor de cabeza? Todo este lio ya me está dando migraña-requirió el hombre tocando su frente-

-De acuerdo-se levantó y fue en busca de algo a la cocina-

Cuando la chica se fue de allí y se encontraron solos, Hannes clavó sus ojos en los de Armin, que sabía que esa fue una excusa para quedarse solos.

-Tenemos ordenes de encontrar a un tal Levi, es por eso que lo arresté. No tendría por qué ser necesariamente él, sólo lo interrogaran. Sí el Levi del cual estábamos hablando no tiene culpa alguna, quedará en libertad y podremos verlo pronto, sin embargo, si llegase a ser el asesino despiadado que estamos buscando ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá?-le señaló seriamente-

-Podría ser cualquiera-respondió Armin-

-Lo sé.

La chica no tardó en regresar con un vaso con agua y pastillas para la migraña, en ese mismo instante la conversación volvió a ser normal y se quedaron un rato más conversando. Mikasa no le agradaba nada ese hombre y el resentimiento que tenía hacia Armin no se esfumaría tan pronto.

Todo era cuestión de tiempo y aun así, el futuro se veía tormentoso.

-o-

Había pasado una semana, Eren no hablaba mucho y aunque le hubieran dicho lo de Hannes a él parecía no importarle. Al día siguiente del desafortunado suceso, el menor había despertado como otra persona; sus brillantes ojos fueron cambiados por unos ojerosos e inexpresivos, sus infaltables conversaciones habían sido reemplazadas por el silencio absoluto, sus peleas por comer lo prohibido se redujeron a negarse ante todo alimento y no se animó a preguntar qué ocurrió con su padre o Levi.

Los exámenes correspondientes se los hicieron a los dos días, hacerlos fue un problema ya que se negaba a las agujas y las maquinas, pero su amigo le ayudó a dejarse examinar y lo acompañó en todo momento. La valiosa declaración de Eren no pudo ser tomada, él se negaba hablar y parecía no escuchar a nadie. Durante el día entraba a su habitación para sentarse en el balcón y mirar al exterior por horas, la única persona que lo convencía de entrar era Armin, y si no estaba en el balcón se encontraba en la cama de su hermana durmiendo.

Cumplida esa semana, Hannes tenía noticias sobre Grisha y Eren. Por seguridad del menor hablaron en privado sin la presencia del chico.

Grisha se había negado a declarar algo los primeros días, más bien, el hombre creía que la verdad absoluta era su versión de los hechos y no lo que veían no demás. Hubo la necesidad de utilizar métodos más arcaicos para que el hombre confesara algo, y sus palabras fueron bastantes crueles para ser padre. Eren era el conejillo de indias de Grisha, a quien utilizó con el único fin de encontrar alguna cura para su esposa. Los especialistas que se ocuparon de investigar los materiales de Grisha, efectivamente encontraron en ellos sueros de una complejidad muy elevada y nuevas para la medicina, pero todos ellos eran más bien destructores biológicos. Ligado a ello, se revelaron los exámenes de Eren, pero ninguno de ellos pudo explicar que tenía el menor. No presentaba ninguna enfermedad conocida, de lo único que los médicos podían estar seguros, era que el castaño jamás estuvo enfermo, sino que los sueros y experimentos realizados por su padre fueron deteriorando su organismo lentamente. Del tratamiento y el futuro del menor, nada se sabía, habría que hacer estudios y continuar examinándolo.

Escuchar ese poco esperanzador pronóstico generó el llanto de Mikasa, Armin se mantuvo estable pero igual de impactado que su amiga. La noticia sobre la salud de Eren la mantendrían oculta hasta no conocer más de ella, a su vez, preferían no decir nada por el momento y no preocupar más al castaño. Eren se tomaba muy enserio el problema de su "enfermedad". Y la historia no había terminado aún.

Los exámenes psicológicos de Grisha manifestaron una horrible faceta que desconocían del hombre y les generó asco y dolor. Al perder a su esposa el hombre que se negaba a esa verdad, reflejó a la mujer en su propio hijo. El creía que el alma de la mujer había abandonado su cuerpo momentáneamente y se aferró a lo más similar que existiese con ella, su hijo. Privó a Eren de todo con tal de proteger el alma de su esposa y que esta no se perdiera en el mundo, se aseguró también de que en la "amnesia" que mencionaba Grisha en cuanto al alma de la mujer, no se confundiera y se separara de él apegándose a otra persona. Los únicos que pudieron estar con él fueron su amigo y Mikasa, puesto que eran conocidos de antes, en cuanto a Hannes, los celos le llevaron a creer que posiblemente su esposa se enamoraría de él.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó alguna vez alguna queja de acoso de parte de Eren, amaba mucho a su padre y todo lo que él hacía lo veía como una muestra de afecto de su progenitor. Sin embargo, cualquier contacto fuera de lo normal le haría reaccionar, Eren era ingenuo pero no estúpido. Pero habiendo escuchado ahora el diagnostico psicológico, ya no podían estar seguros de ello.

Necesitaban el testimonio de Eren, Grisha estaba listo para ser encerrado a una larga y dura condena, pero para ello necesitaban que el castaño hablara. Todos se encontraban demasiado afectados con lo que sabían, pero debían ser fuertes y lograr que Eren hablara.

Esa noche intentaron hablar nuevamente con él, sólo entró Armin a buscarlo al balcón de su habitación.

La luna se encontraba en lo alto del cielo brillando con todo su esplendor, era noche de luna llena. Eren se encontraba sentado, con los ventanales abiertos y mirando hacia el cielo. Armin se acercó con cautela y se sentó a su lado, el chico no se inmutó ante su presencia y continuó observando perdidamente la luna.

-La luna está muy brillante-notó Armin sin obtener respuesta-Algún día podríamos ir a un observatorio, te sorprenderías de la cantidad de cosas que encontrarás allá.

-Lo sé-respondió débilmente-Levi me lo enseñó.

-¿Enserio?-se preocupó de medir sus palabras, su amigo estaba conversando de Levi, algo que no había hecho estos días-Debe saber mucho de astronomía.

-Tal vez.

-¿Deberíamos ir con él al observatorio?-preguntó con una sonrisa-

-¿Dónde está?-impuso el menor-

Lo cierto era que ni él mismo había obtenido muchas noticias de Levi. Según lo que pudo averiguar de Hannes, él aún se encontraba detenido y no daban muchos detalles de su situación. Ir a verlo era una opción, pero estaba privado de todo contacto externo. Su situación no se veía nada bien y desconocía qué podría estar aconteciéndole en estos momentos, pero de seguro no sería nada bueno.

-Él se está encargando de algunas cosas, pero vendrá pronto-le dijo sutilmente-

-Dijo que vendría, se ha tardado bastante.

-Eren, lo hará, confía en él-insistió su amigo-

-He estado esperando todos los días aquí…Levi no está bien, no soy estúpido. ¿¡Dónde lo tienen!?-preguntó el menor enfurecido-

-Escúchame-tomó a su amigó de los hombros y clavó su mirada en sus ojos-Estoy seguro que en este mismo instante Levi debe estar dando lo mejor de sí. No te quedes de brazos cruzados, también debes dar lo mejor de ti en este momento. ¿Entiendes?-le habló claramente-

-Lo haré…-respondió sollozando-

Luego de llorar unos instantes en los brazos de su amigo, reunió el valor para dar de una vez su declaración de los hechos. Salieron de su habitación y el menor entró a la sala de estar de su casa junto con Hannes, para hablar. Recordar las acciones de su padre, esta vez con sus verdaderas intenciones, no era fácil y le dieron la posibilidad de detenerse cuando lo deseara. Sin embargo, Eren no se permitió sentir lastima hacia su persona ni mucho menos dejarse absorber por sus asquerosos y rotos recuerdos.

Había podido hablar fluidamente durante su relato y se detuvo al llegar a la parte donde su padre lo tocó. No quería detenerse, pero sus labios temblaban, su cuerpo revivía las caricias que le dio su padre y un inexplicable y dominante temor se apodera de él.

Hannes lo detuvo al percatarse que el chico empezaba a sudar helado y su respiración era forzosa, no obstante, se obligó a continuar y con su temblorosa voz finalizó su relato.

Agobiado el momento, la estabilidad de Eren se había derrumbado y había empezado a llorar con dificultades para respirar. Unas manos se preocuparon de acariciar su cabeza diciéndole que ya había acabado y todo estaría bien. Eren no había mostrado gratitud o familiaridad hacia Hannes hasta ese momento, donde se dejó abrazar y sentir el cariño de un padre que nunca tuvo, mientras derramaba sus lágrimas de su dolor.

Esa noche el castaño pudo dormir más tranquilo, sentía que por un lado se había liberado de un gran peso y todo el tema de su padre que lo atormentó día tras día podría superarlo en un tiempo. En cuanto a su habitación, no podía estar en ella ni mucho menos dormir en su cama, ese lugar le hacía recordar el momento donde su padre intentó abusar de él y su mente se encargaba de revivirlo a flor de piel. La única razón por la que entraba, era para esperar a Levi en el balcón. Había pasado una semana, él continuaba bajo arresto y nadie sabía sobre él. Conocía sus secretos, sus errores y sólo él podía ver más allá de sus acciones y al no poder hacer nada se desesperaba. Debía ser fuerte hasta que el regresara, lo necesitaba desesperadamente, tenía miedo y quería verlo a salvo de esas personas que lo retenían, pero debía ser fuerte.

Levi le había salvado muchas veces, lo había cuidado y se había arriesgado a su lado. No importaba lo mucho que su salud y la gente a su alrededor se lo impidiera, esta vez él sería quien ayudaría a Levi sin importar qué.

-o-

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose le despertó, no sabía qué hora era pero sí estaba seguro de algo, vendrían a jugar con él. Las luces se encendieron y sus ojos hinchados sintieron el ardor de los rayos sobre ellos. El hombre que había estado entreteniéndose con él durante días avanzó sonriente hacia el azabache encadenado al suelo, lo tomó de los cabellos y le obligó a verlo a la cara.

-¿Te sientes con ánimos para hablar ahora bastardo?-le preguntó a Levi-

-Keith-habló un nuevo hombre que se asomó por la entrada a esa habitación-Recuerda que aún debemos escucharlo.

-Descuida Nile, sólo jugaremos un momento-sonrió tétricamente-

Keith Shadis era el hombre que se encargó de jugar con él estos días. En el interrogatorio se le inculpó por varios asesinatos cometidos en los barrios bajos y otros más, fue relacionado con la muerte del vecino de Eren y con los tres sicarios de aquella tarde, el motivo y la única evidencia que tenían era el método que utilizaba el asesino; limpio y profesional, relacionado también con sus huellas. Intentaron hacerlo declarar por un buen rato, pero en todas sus acusaciones Levi se negó a responder como debido. No esperaron mucho rato para usar otros métodos para hacerlo hablar, la tortura. Fue llevado a una sala al subterráneo distinta a las demás, contaba con buena iluminación y sus baldosas blancas cubrían toda la superficie a excepción del techo. Fue allí donde llegó ese hombre, debatieron sus miradas al primer contacto, Levi pretendía dejar claro en ese momento que no obtendría nada y él le condenó a sus torturas.

El hombre empezó su juicio con insultos y golpes, las preguntas eran siempre las mismas: "¿Quién eres?, ¿Tú hiciste eso? ¿Quiénes más?" y todas ellas eran respondidas por la ausencia de sus palabras o un bramido acompañado de una desafiante mirada. Keith parecía entretenerse con cada golpiza que le daba, pero sus golpes no se comparaban a sus malos pasajes con Keny.

El impecable blanco del suelo pronto se manchó de la sangre de Levi, su nariz se encontraba fracturada de tanto golpe al igual que una o dos de sus costillas, su boca expulsaba el viscoso líquido rojizo que teñía las blancas baldosas y su visión empezaba a nublarse. Pero no habló ni permitió que le escucharán gritar de dolor, después de todo, había pasado por peores situaciones. Esa fue su primera noche.

La mañana siguiente, una persona vino a curar sus heridas sólo para que después Keith regresara en la tarde para repetir el mismo proceso.

Sus días fueron de mal en peor, si al principio sólo era una golpiza, después se sumó la recesión de alimento y agua cuando su cuerpo más lo necesitaba. Sólo se le otorgó el alimento cuando se encontraba al límite y debía alimentarse para subsistir y así continuar el juego. Dos veces, fueron las ocasiones donde se le dio de comer y beber en esa semana, mas él jamás habló.

Ahora todo continuaría como de costumbre, la golpiza vendría de nuevo acompañada de preguntas y otros elementos que se agregaban el día a día. En aquellos momentos, su mente recordaba a Eren y tomaba aún más fuerzas para no rendirse a sus torturas. Debía salir de allí, resistir e ir a buscarlo, se lo había prometido.

Keith se encontraba listo para empezar, cuando un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó molesto-

-Se va. Ese engendro queda libre-informó Nile-

-¿Qué? ¿Pretenden dejar a esta asquerosa basura libre?

-Son órdenes de los altos mandos-explicó-

-Ya veo-regresó su atención a Levi-No vamos a poder continuar con nuestro jueguito, pero nos volveremos a ver pronto pequeña rata callejera-le advirtió con una sonrisa-

Keith soltó a Levi de sus cadenas y lo empujó a los pies de Nile para que se marchara, éste último quiso ayudarlo a levantarse pero el orgulloso del azabache no aceptaría ayuda de los bastardos que se metieron con él. Por su propia cuenta, se levantó y caminó guiado por Nile hacia la salida. Al fin saldría de ese asqueroso lugar y podría tomar una ducha, la sangre ya se había secado en sus atuendos. Quería ver a Eren, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos de él, debía estar preocupado, con miedo, alterado y llorando por allí, sólo quería estar a su lado de una vez por todas y asegurarse que se encontraba bien. Pero sus ilusiones acabaron al cruzar la salida.

Fuera de la comisaría, se encontraban dos hombres altos y robustos vestidos de terno esperando afuera. Al principio creyó que se trataba de cualquier otra cosa que no tuviese relación con él, pero al oír a Nile decirles a esas personas que "era todo suyo" supo que esos desconocidos venían por él. Los dos hombres avanzaron hacia el azabache, él por instinto buscó la cuchilla en su bolsillo que por supuesto había sido requisada en la comisaría.

-Levi Ackerman, te recomiendo que hagamos esto por las buenas y subas al auto-señaló uno de los hombres a un lujoso BMW negro aparcado-

-Tch, ¿De quién son los lamentables perro guardianes? Por supuesto que no los acompañaré-se negó Levi-

-El señor desea verlo-insistió una vez más uno de los hombres-

Sostuvieron miradas por un momento, Levi no tenía intención alguna de subir a ese auto, pero tampoco había opciones para escapar. Sin tener que pelear con esas personas, podía darse cuenta que no eran las típicas basuras a las cuales derrotaba comúnmente y su cuerpo se encontraba malherido como para intentar algo.

-Bien-aceptó Levi-

Levi subió al auto y los hombres se sentaron a sus lados como un escolta, salvo que esto era una especie de secuestro y ellos se aseguraban de ese modo que no escapara. El chófer el auto no se dirigió en ningún momento hacía él y los dos hombres a su lado se mantuvieron en silencio en todo el camino. No era como si quisiera hablar con ello, que se mantuvieran con sus bocas calladas era agradable después de tanto escuchar al maldito de Keith gritarle durante días, pero no entendía cómo había acabado aquí. De algo sí estaba seguro, la persona que lo quería ver, era quien lo había liberado hace un momento.

El coche se dirigió a los lugares más apartados de la ciudad, uno de los más privilegiados donde sólo vivían millonarios. Las casas de esos lugares, parecían castillos con un amplio jardín que separaba a sus vecinos a metros y metros de distancia. Una mansión blanca fue a la que llegaron, claro que primero tuvieron que cruzar el extenso jardín delantero.

Al llegar allí, los hombres obligaron a salir al azabache del auto y lo guiaron al interior de la mansión. Sólo la entrada era más grande que su casa, con grandes pinturas antiguas y un candelabro de cristal que colgaba sobre sus cabezas. No recordaba haber conocido en su vida a un pez tan gordo, pero ahora se encontraba aquí, secuestrado por los dos grandotes que lo guiaban por los pasillos de la mansión.

Uno de los hombres se detuvo ante una gran puerta y tocó tres veces. Una voz al interior le dijo algo y Levi fue metido a la fuerza dentro de esa habitación. Furioso ante el trato, sólo deseaba saber quién lo trajo aquí y por qué, para luego marcharse de este lugar de una vez por todas. Pero, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver frente a él, en un gran sillón de piel café, a un hombre conocido sentado y observándolo de pies a cabeza con un puro en su mano.

-Que apariencia tan lamentable tienes Levi-notó la voz-

-¿Qué mierda significa esto Erwin?-bramó Levi en una pregunta-

Erwin sonrió. Sabía que su compañero de clases era de una familia bastante adinerada, pero seguía sin entender a qué se debía todo esto y sobre todo con su compañero de escuela, ¿Cómo supo que se encontraba bajo arresto?

-Mi querido Levi-se levantó del sillón y avanzó lentamente hacia el azabache-Estuve esperando que vinieras a mí todo este tiempo, fuiste como un pequeño gato perdido en medio de la lluvia el cual se negaba a ser rescatado. Pero ya no será así.

-¿A qué juegas? He tenido suficiente de esto, detén toda esta mierda ahora mismo-amenazó el azabache-

-Me temo que no podrá ser posible. Keny nos debía mucho dinero, no tuvo ningún problema en darte a cambio de sus deudas, sin embargo, fue costoso sacarte de la comisaría-se detuvo frente a Levi-

-¿Cómo…?-sus palabras fueron silenciadas con un dedo del rubio en sus labios. Nada de lo que escuchaba tenía sentido, ¿Cómo es que conocía a su padre?-

-¿No lo sabes? Lamento no habértelo dicho antes. El negocio familiar, aquel que se ha heredado por generaciones y nos ha dado estos lujos, ha sido nuestra influencia en el narcotráfico del país. Keny nos debía una gran cantidad de dinero y yo acepté perdonar esa deuda a cambio de su hijo-sostuvo el rostro del azabache en una de sus manos y lo acercó al suyo-Bienvenido al clan Smith, mi querido Levi.

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? He traído la actualización después de mucho para dejarlos con un final peor :3 (golpes en 3 2 1…) Por lo menos lo de Grisha ya quedó claro e irá a la cárcel. Perdón por la demora, últimamente mis actualizaciones han sido muy lentas pero pretendo retomar el ritmo de antes ahora que tengo más tiempo. En el próximo cap se sabrá mejor qué ocurrió con Levi, espero les haya gustado el cap. **

**Respondo reviews:**

**Yo: perdóname pero tu madre tendrá que seguir pagando internet por el sufrimiento… lo compensaré c: **

**Kokoa kirkland: sep, todo se complica…**

**Karstein: Perdón, no te traje felicidad pero sí liberé a Levi de la policía ewe**

**Star black fire: Gracias 3 pero Levi ya se metió en algo peor…**

**Misshatsune: no me mates._.**

**Kira itsuki-san: bueno, lo importante es que ya no está en la cárcel? Ahora a esperar que ocurrirá c:**

**Valepaz1992: me demoré en actualizar, pero Levi está libre :D okno **

**Brenda hachi13: Llegas justo en el momento indicado para sufrir c: hace tiempo que no te leía y tenías toda la razón en tus deducciones, ahora a rezar por Levi :3 Cuídate y ánimo con todo!**

**Elizabel: bueno ya no está preso c:**

**Hibary-hiwatari: El enfermo de Grisha menos mal que ya está en prisión c: **

**Alipon: accidente…? Espero que estés bien y sigo esperando tu fic :c cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Ritsu-chan and sook lee: nop, se metió en otro problema… **

**Leebjowook: Muchas gracias me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado3 no me mates por lo de hoy y prometo más riren?**

**Zakuryminashiro: Las cosas empeoraron, pero Grisha ya está en prisión c:**

**Vivaelsasunaru: muchas gracias y perdona la demora :c espero te haya gustado.**

**Myrazoe: Muchas gracias 3 espero que te siga gustando y bueno sí estaba loco xd**

**Ekaterina-san: muchas gracias me alegro que te haya gustado! Y tal vez fue peor lo que le ocurrió a Levi ahora.**

**Guest: Me diste una idea para el final, pero no fue Eren quien pagó la fianza…muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado c: **

**Marynafujoshi: Ahora me odiaras más, pero prometo recompensarlo c: **

**Guest2:No dejaré de actualizar mis fics, a veces podré demorarme pero siempre habrá conti. Me alegro mucho que te hayan gustado 3**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus lindos reviews, espero les haya gustado y no me maten porque osino no podré escribir la conti? **

**Cuídense y que tengan un lindo día! **


	18. Infierno y Paraíso

Capítulo 18

"Bienvenido al clan Smith", debía ser una broma o una pesadilla de muy mal gusto por haberse desmallado producto a las golpizas, eso pensaba. La respiración de Erwin se hallaba tan cerca, que podía sentirla sobre su rostro, dándole a entender que esta no era ninguna pesadilla o broma de mal gusto. Los ojos ambiciosos del rubio se clavaban en los suyos, acompañados de una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios. Sólo cuando aceptó esta situación como la realidad fue capaz de mover uno de sus brazos para golpear el estómago de Erwin, logrando únicamente que éste se alejara unos pasos al esquivarlo sin mayor esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes todo eso?-preguntó el azabache en cuanto a su padre-

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo crees que Keny está ligado a mi familia?-sonrió- El pobre bastardo lo único que hacía era mantenerse vivo a través de nuestros productos, siempre teníamos problemas con el pago de su parte. Mi padre siempre tuvo que asegurado de que pagara, hemos visitado y vigilado tu casa más de una vez, fue entonces cuando te vi entrar y salir de allí reiteradas veces. Desde hace años, estuve pendiente de ti; tus acciones, tu vida, todo, conozco esa vida que te llevo a ser esa hermosa bestia que eres.

-No tengo intenciones de ser el pago de nadie. No me quedaré al lado de un psicópata-bramó Levi-

-Supuse que dirías eso, ya te lo dije, te conozco-sacó de su chaqueta un sobre-

Del sobre extrajo unas fotos de las cuales lanzó tres a los pies de Levi, éste en respuesta miró a sus pies nada agradado y su rostro se desfiguró al ver las imágenes grabadas en ellas; Isabel y Farlan a su lado. Las fotografías mostraban escenas cotidianas con sus compañeros, los tres caminando por los barrios bajos, ignorando que alguien les fotografiaba en ese momento.

-Isabel Magnolia, Farlan Church-leyó de un papel que volteo a la vista de Levi-

No pudo ocultar la sorpresa de lo que Erwin le estaba enseñando; conocía a sus compañeros, en el papel se encontraba la dirección de su hogar y desconocía qué podría hacer el rubio con esa información, pero no había que pensarlo para imaginarlo. Erwin le mostró dichas fotos y los datos recopilados junto a ellas para darle a entender que era mejor acatar sus órdenes, sin embargo, Levi no se sometía ante tales amenazas. Había aprendido a sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de monstruos, había luchado contra ellos incontables veces y había sobrevivido, esta vez no sería diferente. Podía protegerlos y no se quedaría aquí.

-¿Crees que eso me va asustar?-le retó fríamente-

-No, esa era una introducción-lanzó el resto de las fotos a los pies del azabache-¿Qué opinas ahora?

Las últimas fotos que lanzó destruyeron todo el control que mantuvo el azabache por el momento. Las últimas fotografías mostraban a Eren junto a Levi, Isabel y Farlan el día que lo llevó al festival. Las sonrisas de Eren, su hermoso rostro y embriagadores ojos estaban por todos lados. En muchas sus manos estaban entrelazadas y el tipo de relación se reflejaba en ambos. Sus labios temblaron, esta vez no sabía si podría cuidarlos a todos a la vez, sus compañeros sabían defenderse, pero el caso de Eren era más delicado y no se atrevería a ponerlo en riesgo.

-Allen, o mejor dicho, Eren Jaeger-confirmó Erwin al leer un nuevo papel-Ese niño ha sido polémica estos últimos días; un padre desquiciado, su hijo el enfermo y una madre en coma. Tan sólo imaginar a esa cosa a tu lado me da ganas de acabarlo, pero si lo hiciera, no tendría cómo hacer que pusieras esa expresión de terror que tienes justo ahora.

-Si pones tus asquerosas manos en ellos, me aseguraré de que tus malditas piernas no se muevan más y que tu asquerosa lengua desaparezca para siempre. No, haré de tu vida una mierda-gruñó Levi sin apartar su mirada del rubio-

-Asegúrate de mirarme así el resto de tus días-tomó a la fuerza el rostro del azabache-Esa fría mirada cargada de odio, es la esencia que he estado buscando en ti todo este tiempo. Día tras día, estuve esperando por atrapar a ese pequeño gato perdido.

-Quita tus sucias manos de mí, bastardo-dijo entre dientes, con su mandíbula tensa en las manos de ese hombre-

-Será mejor que empieces a obedecer a tu amo, de lo contrario, la amabilidad que tuve con esos tres no tardara en desaparecer.

-… ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó resignado-

-Aceptas el pago de tu padre, eres mío o-tomó una de las fotos donde aparecían Eren, Farlan e Isabel y con un encendedor que extrajo de su chaqueta, quemó la imagen frente a sus ojos-Aceptas las consecuencias, sin la seguridad de que saldrás de aquí-sonrió-

Las llamas consumieron lentamente la imagen de los cuatros ese día en el festival, poco a poco, los rostros de sus compañeros fueron incinerados finalizando con el suyo y el de Eren. Sólo eso fue suficiente para entender que Erwin iba enserio, las llamas devorándolo estrujaron su pecho, sellando su destino con tal de asegurar el bienestar de su pequeño de las garras del demonio frente a él.

-o-

Despertar esa mañana no fue tan tortuoso como las demás. Haber confesado todo y ser resguardado por un abrazo fraternal la noche anterior fue el gran paso que no había dado. Esos días fueron un calvario; todo se había derrumbado, los deseos por hacer algo se esfumaron y lo único que esperaba era que Levi llegara a salvarlo de esas penumbras que eran sus días. Estaba mal, desde que lo conoció estuvo dependiendo del azabache plenamente, y esta vez, era él quien debía de ayudarlo.

Decidido y con más energías que nunca, Eren salió de la cama de su hermana sin que nadie viniera a buscarlo. El reloj de la habitación marcaban las ocho cincuenta del sábado por la mañana, su hermana no tenía escuela hoy y Armin se debía encontrar con ella en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Ninguno de los dos asistió a la escuela en toda la semana, permanecieron al cuidado de su persona y pendientes de la investigación realizada esos días. De Levi no sabía nada certero, por lo que rogó que Hannes se encontrara allí también para preguntar sobre él.

Al salir de la habitación el olor a comida le dio a entender que había alguien cocinando, bajó las mismas escaleras de tantos años y llegó a la cocina para encontrarse con una escena que creía imposible. En la cocina, se encontraban Mikasa, Armin y Hannes preparando el desayuno para servirlo en el comedor, una escena familiar que alguna vez en su niñez presenció con sus padres. Todos voltearon a verlo llegar, Eren se había levantado por sí solo, señal de que ya se encontraba mejor anímicamente. Sin embargo, al verlos a todos reunidos allí, mordió su labio inferior y agachó la cabeza para restringir las lágrimas que se aproximaban. Antes de que preguntaran qué le ocurría y empezaran a tener una actitud sobreprotectora sobre él, se tragó el llanto, sintiendo una pelota pasar lentamente por su garganta y pecho. Había decidido no ser más la víctima y para ello debía demostrarlo.

-Buenos días-se animó a saludar el castaño-

-Buenos días Eren, el desayuno estará dentro de poco-correspondió Hannes-

-¿En qué puedo ayudar?-se ofreció-

-Nada, estaremo…-intentó oponerse Mikasa-

-¿Puedes ordenar la mesa? Nosotros llevaremos la comida-interrumpió Armin-

-Lo haré-se retiró a ordenar la mesa-

-No lo trates como el enfermo que te mostraban antes, es igual a nosotros-le aclaró Armin a la pelinegra-

-Entiendo…-respondió cabizbaja-

En instantes se unieron al castaño que ya tenía todo listo para el desayuno, dejaron las comidas que prepararon en la mesa y tomaron asiento en ella, la cual, acostumbraba a ser utilizada de vez en por Mikasa y su padre o los dos hermanos con su amigo. No quisieron incomodar ese momento, pese a que los días habían sido devastadores todos compartieron ese cálido momento dejando de lado todo lo demás. Hannes se había instalado en la casa que pasaría a ser su nuevo hogar; se deshizo de todo lo relacionado con Grisha y cambio los muebles por los suyos, la habitación que solía ser la sala medica en esa casa fue drásticamente transformada por una de visitas y el mismo sistema de la casa cambio. La cuidadora de Eren fue inmediatamente despedida luego del incidente y no habría necesidad de una nueva. Eren no gozaba de buena salud, su estabilidad era incierta pero, ese no era motivo para impedirle llevar una vida como todos los demás. Las estrictas reglas para el menor desaparecieron para siempre, si bien necesitaba un cuidado especial para un niño de su edad, no sería privado del mundo y sus sueños.

Todo ese dulce y cálido desayuno familiar no logró propagar su calor por completo al corazón del castaño. Escucharlos a todos hablar tan alegremente cual familia feliz, era un sentimientos agridulce, aun dentro de esa felicidad habían mentiras que se esmeraban por ocultar. Desconocía de qué se pudiese tratar, sin embargo, estaba seguro que sobre Levi le estaban ocultando la información que debía conocer y lo hacían parecer como si nunca hubiese existido. Sus intenciones este nuevo día estaban claras y nadie volvería a ponerle trabas en su andar.

-¿Dónde está Levi?-interrumpió el castaño de improvisto-

-¿No te gustaron las tostadas?-preguntó Hannes fingiendo no haber escuchado-

-No me sigan mintiendo, tampoco traten de hacerlo ahora. Quiero la verdad, ¿Dónde está?-repitió-

-Desayuna-le ordenó Mikasa-

-Iré a buscar a Levi, no me quedaré esperando-se opuso-

-¡No vas a ir a ningún lado!-gritó la chica-

-¡Voy a ir, con o sin su ayuda!-le respondió el castaño-

-Alto, deténganse los dos-se interpuso Hannes-Eren, entiendo que quieres ver a Levi pero ahora él no puede recibir visitas.

-¿Por qué?

-Es necesario para la investigación.

-Quiero ir a verlo.

El silencio se mantuvo entre todos los presentes; Mikasa estaba pendiente de las palabras de Hannes en cuanto a su hermano, Armin se preparaba para saltar a la conversación ante cualquier problema y Eren sostenía miradas junto con Hannes. El hombre le sonrió y el castaño se enfadó con aquel acto, hasta que le prometió que irían a la comisaría donde se encontraba Levi por un intento de verlo. Mikasa se opuso rotundamente a la idea de ir a visitar al hombre que se metía a escondidas a la habitación de Eren, sin embargo, Armin también se entusiasmó siendo ella la única quien se oponía a los deseos del castaño. Su hermano demostraba el desagrado ante la actitud intransigente que mantenía la chica, y, no deseando obtener ese desprecio por más tiempo, aceptó con la única condición de que ella fuera con él.

La visita estaba planeada después de almuerzo, no obstante Eren no se caracterizaba por ser un ser de suma paciencia, había sido muy paciente toda su vida como para continuar siéndolo y de ese modo se vieron en camino a la comisaría horas después de terminar el desayuno utilizando el automóvil policial de Hannes. Cada metro que recorrían intensificaba los nervios de Eren por ver a Levi, iba decidido a liberarlo y no se iría de allí sin él.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron en busca de Levi se encontraron con la sorpresa que había sido liberado la noche anterior. Pese al puesto de policía que poseía Hannes, los detalles de sobre la condición y liberación de Levi se le negaron rotundamente, dejando a todos sin conocer el paradero del azabache. Armin intentó localizarlo a través de su número de teléfono celular, pero este se encontraba apagado y generó la sospecha del rubio. Si Levi había quedado en libertad, hubiera estado al tanto de su teléfono para saber la condición de Eren. Intentaron pensar dónde podrían encontrarlo, pero ninguno de ellos podía imaginarse algún lugar donde hallarlo, a excepción de Eren, quien solicitó que lo llevaran a un lugar en específico.

El castaño no dio mayores detalles de donde se dirigían, sólo le hizo saber a Hannes cómo llegar allí según lo que memorizó esa única vez que visitó ese lugar. Sus indicaciones no eran lo suficientemente claras como para guiarse, Armin jamás había recorrido los lugares que Eren señalaba pero el policía sabía a qué se refería el castaño y se dirigió a los barrios bajos.

Aquel lugar era mucho más extenso de lo que parecía, Eren no conocía ese detalle y para su desgracia deberían recorrer esos lugares sin hacer uso del coche policial de Hannes. La policía en esos sectores no era apetecida y con tal de evitar cualquier problema, estacionaron el coche cuadras antes de llegar al límite.

Nadie entendía a qué venían a esos lugares, Hannes y Mikasa muchas veces se lo preguntaron mientras que Armin optó por seguir el instinto de Eren. Pero no todo resultó como esperaba, el castaño reconocía varias zonas de esos sectores, pero no tenía idea dónde encontrar a los amigos de Levi. Sí había alguien que sabría de su paradero serían ellos. Caminó por las calles de esos barrios, seguidos por sus tres acompañantes, buscaba desesperadamente algo que los llevara a ellos. La gente que rondaba los alrededores ya había clavado sus miradas en ellos; sus apariencias, su forma de caminar y sus inseguras miradas evidenciaban que no eran de ese barrio, e incitaban la sed de aquellos que veían una oportunidad sobre ellos. Hannes se percató de ese detalle, era un hombre de la policía y sabía reconocerlos, no obstante, no podría protegerlos a todos si continuaban adentrándose y resultaban victimas de esos lobos hambrientos. Estuvo a punto de obligarlos a retroceder, pero una voz fuerte y clara llamó el nombre del castaño:

-¿Eren?-preguntó una voz femenina entonada a sus espaldas-

El menor de inmediato se dio media vuelta, reconocía esa voz a la perfección y no podía estar más agradecido por haber logrado encontrar a quien esperaba.

-Isabel…-corrió a su lado-

-¡Es él!-le gritó a Farlan y abrazó al pequeño, captando una furiosa mirada de parte de la pelinegra que no le intimido y respondió frunciendo el ceño -¿Cómo nos encontraste?

-No lo sé…no sabía dónde encontrarlos.

-Tuviste suerte de que estuviéramos por aquí-agregó Farlan-

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Hannes receloso-

-Son amigos de Levi-aclaró el castaño-

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Está contigo? ¿Está bien? Su teléfono está apagado y no ha venido con nosotros-se apresuró a preguntar la pelirroja-

-Y-yo venía a preguntarles lo mismo…

-¿Cómo? ¿Levi no está contigo?-preguntó Farlan atónito-

-No…

-Él estaba bajo arresto hace una semana, eso fue hasta hoy, que nos informaron que fue liberado ayer por la noche-explicó Armin-

-¿¡Qué le hicieron a mi hermano!?-reaccionó Isabel-

-Espera…fue mi culpa-la detuvo-

Tanto la chica como su compañero quedaron pasmados frente a la confesión del castaño. Tuvo la oportunidad de explicarlo todo, ninguno de los dos interrumpió al menor mientras explicaba con la ayuda de Armin lo que había ocurrido con su padre y Levi. Eren esperaba ganarse el odio de parte de ellos, pero cuando terminó de hablar, Isabel lo abrazó por segunda vez asegurándole con conciliadoras palabras que todo estaría bien.

La culpa no había sido de Eren como lo describía, Farlan lo sabía y aun así no podía evitar sentir esa ira en contra del chico. Levi siempre estuvo en la mira de los policías, ninguno pudo capturarlo jamás y no era estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que aquel hombre que acompañaba al castaño era policía. El motivo por el cual se encontraba entre los acompañantes del chico los desconocía; podía ser una trampa como no. Levi jamás se hubiese dejado atrapar, pero gracias al niño frente suyo ahora nadie sabía de su paradero. Sin embargo, esa fue su decisión y por mucho que estuviera en contra de los resultados, ahora no obtendría nada si arremetía en contra de Eren.

Nadie había visto al azabache desde ese día del incidente en la casa del menor, lo último que supieron de él fue que se encontraba en la comisaría hasta ser liberado. De su paradero nunca se supo y todos se encontraban desconcertados ante su repentina desaparición. Levi ya había huido de su lado en una ocasión, había cortado todo contacto y se preocupó de que no lo encontrara. Esta vez era diferente. Levi no se alejaría así nada más, Eren era consciente de lo mucho que se preocupaba por él y todo lo que le había prometido, sumado a ello, no tendría por qué alejarse de sus amigos sin dar aviso. Algo le había ocurrido, parecía que todos lo sabían pero ninguno se veía tan afectado por ello como Eren.

-o-

Una semana.

Una semana había pasado luego de convertirse en la mascota de Erwin, y cuando decía mascota, era en el completo sentido literal de la palabra. Su amo lo mantenía encadenado a su habitación con la ayuda de un collar de metal, del cual, sólo podía liberarse con la llave que poseía el rubio.

Su vida completa se debatió entre aquellas bestias que habitaban el mundo y portaban su enfermedad, sobrevivir en ese cruel ambiente había sido todo lo que tuvo. Sin embargo, podía asegurar que ese mundo no era tan malo después de todo, ahora que venía conociendo el infierno. Todo lo que veía en el mundo exterior, se encontraba recopilado en una simple mansión diariamente; Erwin sólo debía mover un dedo para que todo en este lugar funcionaria según sus propósitos, sus subordinados eran dignos seguidores de su persona y las atrocidades que cometían eran sólo rutina. No muy distinto de lo que había visto, si no fuera por el hecho que en este lugar, su libertad se le había arrebatado. No existían derechos, su humanidad fue reducida drásticamente a convertirse en un objeto de su dueño. Cada acción que realizaba el azabache era dirigida por Erwin, al inicio su orgullosa actitud luchó en contra de los deseos del rubio, sin embargo, bastaba con hacer uso de las fotografías para que Levi obedeciera.

Se había negado al alimento, su cuerpo estaba exhausto por la falta de comida pero se rehusaba a probar bocado. Los perros de Erwin tenían prohibido tocarlo, sólo éste mismo al llegar le obligaba a comer sin hacer uso de los cubiertos, sino de su misma asquerosa boca que le provocaban arcadas al azabache. Más de una vez lo mordió, y en respuesta recibía una fuerte reprimenda de parte de su amo. A veces utilizaba golpes, otras lo torturaba con sus seres queridos y en ocasiones llegaba al extremo de utilizar una serie de elementos que dejaban nuevas cicatrices sobre su cuerpo. Luego, se preocupaba de curarlo y darle todo lo que requiriera según las necesidades de un ser humano. Todo un juego de amabilidad y tortura que se contrastaban en la personalidad enfermiza de Erwin.

Tan sólo conseguir esas miradas de Levi llenas de desprecio e ira, era lo que deleitaba al rubio. Pero en ningún momento lo tocó, o así era de momento. Por las noches, Levi era obligado a dormir en los brazos de Erwin hasta el amanecer, en ocasiones sentía las manos del rubio acariciar su espalda al dormir y él, asqueado por la sensación, evitaba que continuara corriendo sus manos. Por las mañanas despertaba por el fuerte agarré de la mano de Erwin sosteniendo de sus cabellos para besarlo, levantarse y salir de allí sin antes dejarlo encadenado.

Los días apenas empezaban, sólo una semana desde que todo esto empezó y ya se estaba volviendo loco. La voz de la mujer que abuso de el en su infancia, lo torturaba en la ausencia de Erwin; riéndose, susurrándole lo sucio que era e invitándolo a escuchar a sus propios demonios. Había aceptado, hundirse ante los oscuros deseos de su interior y acabar con su vida, pero incluso sus propios demonios serían privados de conseguirlo. Erwin no lo dejaría morir, mientras él no se encontraba eran sus sirvientes quienes se encargaban de vigilarlo, incluso si en un descuido de ellos lograba hacer algo, estaba seguro de que recurrirían a la medicina más costosa con tal de salvarle la vida. No había escapatoria. Su único consuelo era recordar a Eren; sus dulces sonrisas, sus besos torpes, su voz y sus hermosos ojos brillando en medio de la oscuridad. Pronto se obligaba en abandonar esos recuerdos, un ángel no debía ser recordado en medio de un infierno y el pensar que nunca más podría verlo se convertía en un nuevo calvario.

De no haberlo conocido, jamás hubiera acabado en esta situación. Sin embargo, perder su libertad a cambio de conocer la calidez y belleza por unos momentos, no había sido un desperdicio según su juicio.

Esa noche, Erwin llegó más tarde que lo de costumbre. Por un momento Levi creyó que se salvaría de las molestas acciones del rubio, pero el aroma de alcohol y otras sustancias evidenciaban el estado de éste. Sí había algo que Levi conocía a la perfección, era el cambio que tenían las personas bajo esas sustancias.

-Lamento haberte dejado tan solo hoy Levi-se disculpó, haciendo un esfuerzo por conseguir la llave de las cadenas del azabache en su bolsillo-Ya estoy aquí.

Erwin lo liberó y Levi salió de la cama antes de que el rubio se desplomara sobre él. No podía mantenerse producto a los efectos de las sustancias en su cuerpo.

-Te ves lamentable-despreció Levi-

-¿Tú crees? Estamos hechos para esto-sonrió Erwin-

-Deja de ser una molestia y vete a dormir.

-Antes quiero algo-captó toda la atención de Levi quien sabía que no obtendría nada bueno de esto-Vamos Levi, te he enseñado cómo responderme.

El azabache hizo una mueca en disgusto y frunció el ceño al saber que debía obedecerle.

-Haré lo que desees-respondió entre dientes-

-Desnúdate-le ordenó-

-¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes cerdo asqueroso-repudió el azabache-

-No creo que sea necesario que te recuerde qué sucederá si no obedeces, ¿O sí?

Levi no respondió, apretó sus puños y le miró con ira, deseando mutilar esa sonrisa en ese despreciable rostro ambicioso. No tenía otra opción, debía hacerlo por ellos, sus amigos y la persona que amaba. Sin despegar su mirada de los ojos azules que lo observaban, el azabache empezó a desprenderse de sus ropas sin ninguna censura ante esa persona. Su pecho se estrujaba ante el pánico y asco que sentía, que por supuesto, no le mostró a Erwin. Cada centímetro de prenda que abandonaba su cuerpo era un arrepentimiento del azabache, sus manos querían devolverlas a su lugar y a medida que su blanca piel llena de cicatrices se mostraba, la mirada de Erwin se encendía a lo lejos.

Pronto, a sus pies se encontraban las ropas que debían de ir en su cuerpo y se encontraba completamente desnudo frente a la bestia lista para lanzarse sobre él. Pese a lo desgarrador que era el momento, Levi continuaba con sus fríos ojos clavados en los de Erwin, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

El rubio se levantó de la cama con gran esfuerzo y avanzó hacia el azabache con su cuerpo balanceándose a los lados. Se detuvo frente a su presa y se sostuvo de los hombros ajenos, posando su mano sobre el blanco cuello de Levi y deslizándola por su cuerpo, llegó hasta su miembro.

La mano de Erwin desplazándose por su pecho, provocó que su cuerpo se crispara al sentir el primer rocé y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reaccionar ante ello.

"Es por ellos, es por ellos" Se repetía en su mente al cerrar los ojos y calmar esa mezcla de pánico y deseos de matarlo que lo invadían. Sorpresivamente, Erwin no continuó más allá; se sostuvo de las caderas del azabache y clavó su mirada en las nuevas cicatrices que creó gracias a las quemaduras con el fierro al fuego en su sala de estar.

-Lo siento por esto-tocó la cicatriz de quemadura en su estómago-Era necesario. Pero no te preocupes por ello, amo estas marcas en tu cuerpo-besó una de sus cicatrices-

-¡Aléjate!-levantó su brazo para noquearlo de un codazo, pero Erwin logró sostener su brazo y levantarse-

-Eso es, sigue así. Quiero ver más ese lado tuyo, tus ojos llenos de frialdad asegúrate de continuar haciéndolo-finalizó besando los finos labios de Levi a la fuerza, pero éste le mordió nuevamente-No importa cuánto te opongas, eres mío. Vístete, aún no te haré nada. No estás listo, necesito más de esos ojos-regresó a la cama-Apresúrate y ven.

Levi se puso su pijama y regresó obedientemente a los brazos de Erwin para dormir. Las luces se apagaron y sólo la luna a través de la ventana de la habitación le brindaba luminosidad a la oscuridad. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en la luna, el rostro de Eren en aquella noche de su primer beso vino a su mente. No lo volvería a ver.

-o-

Los días pasaron y no hubo noticias de Levi, habían recurrido a todo lo posible y nada había dado resultados. Hannes utilizó contactos, en la escuela estuvieron al pendiente de él, la policía fue a la casa de Levi pero Keny no mostró mayor preocupación por la desaparición de su hijo e incluso se arriesgaron a preguntar en la morgue por el cuerpo del azabache, sin obtener resultados en ningún lado. A Levi se lo había tragado la tierra.

Farlan e Isabel estuvieron al contacto con Eren por si Levi aparecía, pero al igual que todos, ellos se encontraban desesperados por el paradero de su amigo.

Todo este alboroto tenía preocupado a Hannes, Mikasa y Armin, los dos últimos habían vuelto a sus actividades escolares, mientras que su tutor se había tomado unas "vacaciones" para estar al lado de Eren, que se encontraba bastante angustiado por la desaparición de Levi. Todos temían que pudiera tener una recaída por ello, Eren no dejaba de llorar a escondidas ni de insistir por hacer algo más, la idea de que Levi pudiera estar muerto no era opción para él. Las ideas se agotaban, todos estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza que tenía el menor por continuar su búsqueda, en su interior él sabía que Levi estaba pasando por momentos difíciles y por mucho que la situación lo destrozara, se había jurado no sucumbir ante la desesperación.

Era sábado por la noche, todos estaban reunidos en casa del castaño cenando como de costumbre. Eren no probaba mayor bocado que lo suficiente para sobrevivir, su estómago no se lo permitía y pese a que su hermana le insistía, se negaba y se enfadaba por lo odiosa que resultaba ser.

Esa noche el timbre sonó, alertando a todos. Eren se levantó de golpe y corrió a la puerta siendo detenido por Hannes, que tomó su revólver y salió al encuentro de la persona que estuviese afuera. Armin sostuvo a su amigo asegurándole que todo estaría bien, después de un largo tiempo con sucesos desafortunados era normal que todos estuvieran tan tensos y tomaran dichas medidas.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Hannes al abrir con cuidado el portón, dejando ver únicamente su rostro-

-Buenas tardes, bueno, buenas noches en realidad-saludó la voz risueña afuera-Necesito hablar con Eren Jaeger.

-¿Por qué?

-Es confidencial, ¿Quién es usted?

-Eso no te incumbe, retírate-le cerró la puerta pero fue forzada a estar abierta desde afuera-¿No me oyes? Retírate si no quieres resultar herida-recargó el arma a escondidas del portón-

-Una magnum 357, cañón corto-adivinó la voz sin necesidad de verla con una sonrisa-

Ante tales palabras, Hannes reaccionó y se abalanzó sobre la persona del otro lado del portón, listo para atacar y sin embargo, en menos de cinco segundos se encontraba en el suelo, paralizado por una llave de parte de su contrincante.

-¡Hannes!-gritó Mikasa al salir a su ayuda con un cuchillo en las manos-

-¡Espera!-gritaron Armin y Eren al mismo tiempo-

-¡Tiempo sin verte Allen!-saludó la persona-

-¿Allen?-preguntó Mikasa-

-Ella conoce a Levi…-aseguró Eren-

-Va en la misma clase de Levi, ¿Hanji no?-agregó Armin-

-Vaya, que buena memoria. ¿Quién es esta persona?-preguntó la chica por quien se encontraba bajo su poder-

-¡Soy su tutor!-gritó Hannes furioso-

-Oh, lo siento-lo dejó libre-

Hanji se disculpó con el policía y después de convencerlo de su identidad y el querer conversar algo importante la dejó entrar.

La chica pasó a la sala de estar, nunca pidió estar a solas con el chico y tampoco pretendían dejarlo con ella. Luego de que estuvieran todos listos para escuchar y que la castaña finalizará de dar elogios a la decoración de la casa empezó la conversación.

-Bueno, bueno me presento. Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, tengo dieciocho años y voy a la misma escuela que ustedes-se presentó-Es un gusto verte de nuevo y saber tu verdadero nombre Eren.

-¿La conocías?-preguntó Hannes-

-Sí, la vi pasar un día junto a otro chico que era compañero de Levi.

-¡Erwin!-aclaró la chica-

-¿Cuál es tu propósito?-preguntó el policía-

-Están buscando a Levi ¿No?-sus palabras dejaron atónitos a todos en la sala-Vamos, no me miren así. Sé dónde está, pero es complicado. La verdad…soy agente especial de policía. No me gusta alardear de esto-sonrió llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza-pero debido a mi capacidad estoy ejerciendo desde los catorce años. Últimamente he estado a cargo de una investigación en contra de uno de los narcotraficantes más poderosos del país. Se preguntarán el porqué de toda esta introducción, pero…quien tiene a Levi es esta persona.

-¿Levi…? Él no tiene relación con nada de eso…-protegió Eren atónito ante sus palabras-

-Lo sé, pero quien está detrás de todo esto sí. Cuando tu caso salió en las noticias, supe enseguida que Levi estuvo involucrado en esto y lo comprobé al verificar que estaba bajo arresto. Pero un día, estuvo en libertad y los expedientes no coincidían entre sí. Levi salió de allí por influencia de esa persona. Gran parte de la policía es corrupta y acepta sobornos.

-¿Quieres decir que Levi fue comprado por esa persona?-preguntó Armin-

-Exacto, lo hizo desaparecer.

-¿Dónde está…?-exigió saber Eren-

-Erwin Smith lo tiene. Asiste a la misma escuela que nosotros, es la misma persona que viste la otra vez, es a él a quien he estado siguiendo como policía en cubierto en la escuela. Erwin está obsesionado con Levi, no es estúpido y estoy segura que sabe que he estado allí vigilándolo.

-Si sabían que era él, ¿Por qué lo dejaron pasar? ¿No deberían arrestarlo?-agregó MIkasa-

-No es tan simple como parece. Hace muchos años intentaron hacerlo derrumbando el imperio de los Smith al matar a sus padres, pero desconocían que aún quedaba su hijo, Erwin. Mientras haya un sucesor en esa familia, sus sirvientes entregaran hasta la última gota de sangre por protegerlo y así el negocio continuará. Pero ahora sólo queda él, es el último de esa familia, lo único que debemos hacer es arrestarlo con las manos en la masa y procurando que esté lo menos protegido posible. No queremos perder a todos nuestros camaradas después de todo.

-¿Saben dónde vive? Hay que ir a buscar a Levi, no podemos dejarlo allí por más tiempo-insistió el castaño-

-No podemos acercarnos a su hogar, es como una colmena de abejas, si las atraes y las matas una por una tienes mayor posibilidad que ante un evento suicida de ir directamente a la colmena por la reina.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, ya tenemos un plan-le aseguró al menor-

-o-

La mañana siguiente fue igual que las anteriores, su horroroso despertar con Erwin besándolo a la fuerza lo levantó a las ocho en punto de la mañana. Este día Erwin no debía asistir a clases, por lo que se ocupaba del negocio familiar. En la noche debía de ir a una entrega de materiales para proveer a sus fabricadores de droga, y lo llevaría con él atado como un perro. Durante el día se dedicó a resolver el papeleo del cual no pudo ocuparse en la semana en su escritorio, acompañado de Levi a quien mantuvo atado a su lado. Erwin mantenía al azabache a sus pies para que no observara nada de lo que hubiera sobre el escritorio, a veces acariciaba su cabeza cual perro obediente y le obligaba a tener su cabeza sobre su regazo. Fue un largo día que tuvo que pasar al lado del rubio, cuando ya empezaba a anochecer, Erwin llamó a sus hombres de confianza para organizar la salida de noche, ató una correa al collar del azabache y se dirigieron al estacionamiento de esa gran mansión. Dos automóviles color negro aparcaban en el exterior, en uno de ellos se subió Erwin junto con Levi en los asientos traseros, acompañados de un chófer y un guarda espaldas de suma confianza en los asientos de adelante. En el otro, subieron cinco hombres más, un chófer y cuatro guardas espaldas, una seguridad elevada para tan sólo una persona.

Levi desconocía hacia donde se dirigían, tampoco podía preguntar y tendría que acostumbrarse a ser arrastrado hacia todos lados. Erwin pasó su brazo por detrás de la cabeza del azabache y lo acercó con fuerzas, Levi frunció el ceño y el rubio sonrió al obtener esa expresión de él.

Luego de casi una hora de viaje, llegaron a un lugar rural sin ninguna iluminación además de la luz de los focos de ambos vehículos. Aparcaron y apagaron las luces quedando completamente a oscuras. Levi se fijó en los lentes de sol que portaban los guarda espaldas, para ser de noche y por cómo observaban debían de tener visión nocturna en ellos. Un profundo silencio se apoderaba del lugar, ni el sonido de la brisa nocturna se hacía notar.

-Se han tardado, ¿A qué hora estarían aquí?-preguntó Erwin enfadado-

-A las 11:00 pm señor-respondió el copiloto-

-Son las 11:15 pm-refunfuñó-

Seguido de sus palabras un fuerte haz de luces impactó los vidrios polarizados de los coches y francotiradores aparecieron a los lados de los grandes focos que rodeaban los dos vehículos, apuntando y listos para proceder.

-Erwin Smith, salga con las manos en alto-le ordenó una voz a través de un megáfono-

La voz repitió la orden varias veces, el rostro de Erwin se desfiguró los primeros segundos y después regresó a ser el mismo inexpresivo y calculador de siempre. Al principio, Levi estuvo agradecido de que todo esto iba a terminar, seguramente morirían en un tiroteo pero pronto vio este escenario como la única oportunidad de escapar que tendría el resto de su vida y no la desperdiciaría. Con un simple movimiento de mano, sus hombres salieron de los vehículos armados y empezaron a disparar en contra de los francotiradores. El sonido de disparos iba y venía de parte de los dos bandos, Erwin se lanzó al suelo del coche junto con Levi y el brillo metálico en las caderas del rubio, captó la atención del azabache. Un revolver, listo para disparar se encontraba a un movimiento de mano, pero si Erwin lograba detenerlo todo se acabaría allí. Si no se arriesgaba, perdería la única oportunidad que tendría. Estrió su brazo por la manilla de la puerta, la abrió y de inmediato utilizó sus piernas para patear al rubio que se hallaba sobre su cuerpo, fuera del coche. Erwin cayó al suelo junto al azabache arrastrado por la correa atada al collar en su cuello y en segundos, Levi se apresuró y le robó el arma en sus caderas.

-¡Levi!-tiró de la correa, atrayéndolo para recuperar el arma. Pero el azabache apretó el gatillo y disparó a cortar la cuerda-

-Se acabó Erwin-apuntó a su cabeza-Tu puto juego se acabó.

-¿Crees que con eso te liberarás?-le desafió-

El escenario a su alrededor era de un fuerte tiroteo que no cesaba, eso no interrumpió la lucha que mantenían ambos. Levi se preparó para tirar del gatillo pero cuando menos lo esperó, Erwin sacó una cuchilla y cortó su muñeca, haciéndolo perder el arma. No rindiéndose ante ello, el azabache aguantó el dolor y se apresuró a tomar el arma con su otra mano, recibiendo una fuerte puñalada en su hombro izquierdo que lo dejó en el suelo. Erwin logró tomar el arma y ser el quien apuntaba esta vez.

-Te lo dije, eres mío, no irás a ningún lugar nunca y si para eso debo dejarte sin manos ni piernas, lo haré-preparó el gatillo-

Erwin estaba decidido a mutilar sus extremidades con el uso del revólver, la cuchilla seguía incrustada en su hombro y no podía moverse. Iba a dispararle, había perdido. Pero antes de poder rendirse, los brazos de Levi recibieron cuatro balas que le hicieron soltar el arma y cuando reaccionó y volteó hacia dónde venían, una fuerte patada lo noqueo dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Levi se esforzó por alzar la vista, las luces no dejaban ver con claridad quien estaba de pie al lado del cuero de Erwin.

-Con esto deberás acompañarme al zoológico más seguido-habló la persona-

La voz fue inmediatamente reconocida por Levi, llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando la persona se agachó a su lado. Hanji, quien le había salvado la vida era su compañera de clase quien ahora estaba uniformada con un traje antibalas de la policía.

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Haces trabajo social para la policía? ¡Ngh!-se quejó al intentar levantarse-

-¿Así me agradeces? No cambias. Déjame ver eso-examinó la cuchilla en la espalda-No es tan grave, la sacaré.

Hanji extrajo la cuchilla cuidadosamente y levantó a su compañero con sumo cuidado. Levi se apoyó de Hanji para salir de allí, los hombres de Erwin estaban en el suelo muertos o mal heridos y los demás oficiales se encontraban en la escena recopilando el material y sobre todo, al cabecilla de todo este asunto. Lejos de la escena, se hallaba una ambulancia con otros coches más aparcados a sus costados. Si el dolor de la apuñalada en su hombro no fuese tan dolorosa en este momento, hubiera pensado que estaba en medio de un sueño dentro de ese infierno y que en cualquier momento despertaría por un beso a la fuerza de Erwin. Pero cuando realmente confundió la realidad con un sueño, fue al ver salir de uno de los coches a Eren. El pequeño se quedó quieto al verlo acercarse con la ayuda de Hanji, del coche también salieron Armin, su hermana y el hombre que lo había llevado a la comisaría ese día.

-¡Levi!-gritó el castaño y corrió a abrazarlo con fuerzas-

-¡Ngh! Lamento la demora-se esforzó por abrazarlo-

Los brazos de Eren lo sostenían con fuerzas, su espalda se movía por los sollozos al llorar en su pecho, el calor del menor se convertía en la anestesia para su dolor y el dulce aroma que emanaba le dejó en claro que no se trataba de ningún sueño. Eren estaba allí, en sus brazos y él en los de él.

-Eren, cuidado Levi está herido debemos llevarlo al hospital-le indicó Hanji-

-Quiero ir con ustedes-se impuso-

Hanji miró al tutor de Eren para pedir su permiso y éste autorizó con un movimiento de cabeza junto a una sonrisa por verlo tan feliz.

-Vamos-le invitó Hanji-

Hanji le indicó a los paramédicos que trajeran la camilla para subir a Levi a la ambulancia y le inyectaran anestesia, pese a su estado, el azabache no le agradaba subirse a una de esas cosas pero aceptó para no generar problemas. Lo subieron a la ambulancia y sus dos acompañantes entraron de seguido. El vehículo se alejó de allí haciendo sonar la sirena de emergencia.

-¿No crees que la sirena es exagerado?-se quejó Levi-

-¡Si vamos a viajar en ambulancia, debe haber sirena!-respondió animada y volteo a ver al pequeño que se mantenía asustado viendo a Levi-Te dije que estaría bien, ya lo tienes contigo ¿No es genial?-le sonrió al menor-

-Sí...

-Eren, ven-le invitó el azabache y atrajo su cabeza sobre su pecho-Está todo bien-le aseguró acariciando sus cabellos-

El menor se aferró a sus ropas y sobre el pecho que tanto había anhelado, reventó en llanto, dejando escapar toda su angustia que mantuvo controlada por días. Se dejó cuidar por las tiernas manos que acariciaban su cabeza, la pesadilla se había terminado, Levi estaba a salvo y a su lado.

-No te vayas nunca más-le suplicó en medio del llanto-

-No lo haré-besó su cabeza-Hanji, ¿Cómo…?

-Ya habrá tiempo de explicarlo todo-le cortó-

-Gracias-se esforzó por agradecer-

-No me agradezcas a mí, creo que quien de verdad se merece tu gratitud es él. Desde que desapareciste estuvo buscándote desesperadamente por todos lados, hizo lo que pudo para encontrarte, es él quien más trabajo tuvo.

-Ya veo, estás creciendo-le dijo al menor, pero éste se había quedado dormido en su pecho-

-Se durmió-sonrió Hanji-No durmió bien estos días. Tú también deberías tratar de dormir, los despertaré cuando lleguemos.

-Claro.

Levi cerró sus ojos, no sólo Eren no pudo dormir bien por varios días. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, pero jamás se dio el lujo de prestarle atención sino hasta ahora, que se encontraba con su pequeño, el único lugar donde podía descansar. Podía sentir la respiración del castaño exhausto en su pecho, la calidez de su cuerpo invadía sus terribles pesadillas y lo traían de regreso a ese paraíso que creyó perdido. Tomó la mano del menor y la estrechó en una de las suyas, nunca más volvería a soltarla. El dulce aroma de Eren reemplazó los fuertes olores médicos que habían allí, había logrado escapar de ese infierno a tiempo. Luego de tanto tiempo de torturas y pesadillas, por fin podía sentirse seguro para descansar junto a quien ama. Se dejó llevar por el sueño y el cansancio, todo había terminado.

_**Continuará…**_

_**¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero lo hayan pasado muy bien junto a sus familias y amigos :3 que todos sus deseos para este año se cumplan!**_

_**Y Tada! He traído la conti y los he dejado con un final de cap bonito! Que buena persona soy, aunque me demore una eternidad en actualizar… Bueno por fin el calvario de Levi y Eren terminó! Hasta cierto punto, porque aún queda la "enfermedad" de Eren y el empezar a vivir como una persona normal :3 Aún es muy pronto para la felicidad muahahaha. He visto en muchos reviews, que se acerca el final y aun no pretendo terminar el fic….como dije, falta ver qué ocurrirá con la salud de Eren y otras cosas más, así que tendrán de este fic por un tiempo más c: Lo importante ahora es que están juntos!**_

_**Respondo reviews:**_

_**Kira itsuki san: Aun falta para el final c: bueno se acabó el sufrimiento y ya están juntos :3! Muchas gracias y espero te siga gustando c:**_

_**Alipon: Erwin está loco, el padre de Eren está loco, todos estamos locos? Bueno, pero se acabó, no más Erwin c:! Cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo besos 3**_

_**Teddy sama: sí, la verdad es que me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes XD pero no soy tan mala, ya están juntos :3 **_

_**Ekaterina san: Sip, era su compañero de clase c: y ya se encontraron 3**_

_**Karstein: Ya lo liberé :3 aún queda, tanto felicidad como sufrimiento muahahaha **_

_**Aline: Ya los junté c: soyunabuenapersona?**_

_**Agar sanchez 50: Muchas gracias! Espero te siga gustando 3**_

_**Reisen knight: Holo c: tengo un problema con hacer que odien a Erwin…xD muchas gracias me alegro mucho que te gusten y espero que sigan gustándote c: En cuanto a las conti… de verdad me propongo actualizar, pero siempre me demoro D. Cuídate nos leemos c:**_

_**Lee bjowook: Casi hubo hard Eruri, CASI xd Ya lo reuní lml no me puedes tirar al río o no habrá fic D: yo sé que lo deseas pero ahora di un final feliz, merezco un kokoro? Adios al cartel Smith c:! Cuídate nos leemos c: 3**_

_**MissaHatsune: Y resulta que Hanji también era algo más de lo que mostraba XD pero ella ayudó ewe Espero te haya gustado, cuídate nos leemos c: 3**_

_**Hibary Hiwatari: Conclusión: todos están locos xD sí, si bien Levi se salvó aún queda lo de Eren que es lo más importante u_u tatakae :c! Hoy di un final feliz, ya dejé de ser mala c: Cuídate nos leemos 3**_

_**Naruby Scarlett: ahora puedes amarme por haber finalizado el cap feliz y sin Eruri?**_

_**Moo123: Keny nunca amó a Levi u_u pero bueno, lo importante es que es free! Cuídate nos leemos c: 3**_

_**Guest: Sep, se quedó con él c:!**_

_**Akemi Hoyos: Muchas gracias! 3**_

_**Genevieve phantomhive: Muchas gracias 3 Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado *-* Menos mal Erwin no logró hacerle mucho a Levi, porque pudo haberlo hecho, pero logró ser liberado gracias a Hanji! C: Perdón por la demora y muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando la historia! Cuídate nos leemos 3 **_

_**Yo: Lo siento, pero Levi salió bien machucado de todo D: pero al menos salió? Aún queda por ver lo que ocurrirá con Eren, perdón por la demora de verdad tenía intenciones de actualizar pronto T-T Cuídate y muchas gracias, nos leemos 3**_

_**Luna: Muchas gracias! 3 3 Espero que la historia siga gustándote y que mis ideas sigan llenándote como lo han hecho hasta ahora c: 3 cuídate y nos leemos 3**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y dejan sus lindos reviews 3 Espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy y me esforzaré por no tardar tanto la próxima vez. **_

_**Cuídense y que tengan un lindo día!**_

_**Nos leemos! **_


	19. Una nueva meta

Capítulo 19

Despertar rodeado por paredes blancas no era algo que había previsto alguna vez en su vida, mas, se había convertido en su escenario los días que siguieron.

La noche que llegó al hospital, esperó que sólo se tratase de una rápida visita médica, siendo los resultados muy contrarios a lo que esperaba. Los médicos dejaron claro que el azabache debía quedarse un tiempo en el hospital debido a lo maltratado que se encontraba su cuerpo. Inmediatamente Levi se opuso, no estaba dispuesto a pasar ni un solo día en ese lugar, pero, bajo el insistir excesivo y sorprendentemente autoritario de Eren, aceptó de mala gana.

Su estadía no había sido tan mala después de todo. Eren venía todos los días y se quedaba a su lado el máximo de tiempo que se le permitía. Sin embargo, no todo era tan bello como parecía. En ningún momento pudieron estar a solas puesto que el castaño siempre era acompañado por uno de sus dos familiares actuales o su amigo. Muchas veces tuvo que tolerar la molesta atención de verdugo puesta sobre él de parte de la chica de cabellera negra, pero ver al pequeño y escucharlo hablar era suficiente como para recibir esa calidez única y especial que sólo el menor podía transmitirle.

Sus compañeros no se quedaron atrás, horas después de haberse instalado en el hospital llegaron a su encuentro. Ambos se veían preocupados y no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos; Levi en una cama de hospital. El alivio sólo los invadió cuando pudieron ver en su amigo la característica neutralidad en su rostro. Farlan sólo se dedicó a sermonear al azabache mientras le preguntaba dónde había estado todo este tiempo, en contraste, Isabel había saltado a abrazarlo y llorar en su pecho, liberando toda aquella angustia que mantuvo reclusa en su pecho y aliviando lo amargo de aquellos días al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Levi. Por un momento, aquella escena generó un pequeño calor en el pecho de Levi. Jamás se había percatado lo tan importante que significaba él para ellos sino hasta ahora. Por mucho tiempo, él sólo vio en ellos una compañía de beneficio mutuo, sin darse cuenta que antes de lo esperado ya habían formado fuertes lasos que iban más allá de lo alguna vez pensado; una familia. Y aunque el momento justificara la actitud de sus dos compañeros, nada era válido a juicio de Levi para tanto escándalo que empezaba a llamar la atención, por lo que los silenció abruptamente.

Cada día que pasó en aquel lugar tuvo la visita de quienes realmente importaban en su vida, y, dejó en evidencia a aquellas que jamás debieron pertenecer a ella.

Después de cinco días enclaustrado, pudo finalmente salir y regresar a lo que era su nuevo hogar junto a sus amigos en los barrios bajos. Para asegurar que Levi no tuviera ningún inconveniente en llegar a ese lugar, Hannes se ofreció en llevarlo hasta los límites de los barrios bajos; su automóvil de policía no le permitiría adentrarse por completo y no quería generarle más problemas al azabache. Como era de esperar, Eren no quedó ausente y los acompañó junto con Armin y Mikasa. Al llegar al punto máximo donde podían avanzar, Levi descendió del coche para caminar por su propia cuenta seguido de Eren quien rogó por acompañarlo y obtuvo el permiso de su tutor siempre y cuando fuera con Armin. Su hermana estuvo en desacuerdo con esa decisión, ver a Eren con tanta libertad se le era difícil tras haber estado años cuidando de su delicada salud, sobre todo si esa libertad implicaba que estuviese con la persona que había asaltado la habitación de su hermano reiteradas noches. Sin embargo, no tuvo más opción que verlo partir junto a él y su amigo, mientras ella y Hannes se alejaban de allí en el coche.

Levi los guío con sus pasos Armin no había olvidado lo tenebrosas que eran las calles de ese lugar, pese a que ya había rondado por esa zona con anticipación no dejaba de sentir miedo del ambiente y sus habitantes. Muy por el contrario, Eren se veía relajado, como si su alrededor no implicara una amenaza. Mientras más se acercaban, las miradas y los susurros de las personas incrementaban, los nervios de Armin aumentaban pero nada fue peor que la apuñalada que sintió al ver cómo Levi tomaba de la mano a su amigo. La noticia de ambos no era nueva, él más que nadie sabía lo tan cercanos que eran, pero incluso si su mente era consciente parecía que su corazón aún se negaba en aceptarlo. Aquella mano jamás le pertenecería, la persona que amaba ya se había entregado a otra por completo, y aunque el dolor de esa verdad fuera tan agobiadora, sonrío al saber que su amigo era feliz.

Al llegar, Isabel salió a su encuentro y guío al azabache a una cama que había preparado exclusivamente para él, la cual pertenecía a Farlan y por la condición de Levi la habían dispuesto para él. Antes de tocar ese lugar, Levi dio una rápida inspección de limpieza siendo empujado por la chica que, molesta, le prohibió que limpiara o hiciera algo estos días. Nuevamente en una cama, sentado y un completo inútil, de esa forma se sentía en ese momento acompañado de unas fuertes ansias por golpearlos, que fue advertido por su hermana que salió de la habitación arrastrando a Armin consigo, antes de que pudiera decirles algo. La puerta se cerró con fuerzas, dejando solos a ambos después de mucho tiempo.

-Tch, me tratan como un maldito lisiado-refunfuñó Levi-

-Sólo quieren que no hagas esfuerzos, ¿No es genial? Tener a mucha gente que te cuide-sonrió-

-Puedo cuidarme solo.

Levi no disfrutaba que lo vieran así de vulnerable, vivir a la defensiva fue su crianza y así se mantenía hasta el día de hoy. No importaba lo muy buenas que fueran las intenciones de la gente, él más que nadie sabía las máscaras que todos traían puestas sobre ellos, pero, había alguien que sólo podía mostrar su torpe e ingenua persona tal cual era. La única persona que se adentró en su interior, destruyendo sin descanso las barreras que lo protegían del exterior, aquellas mismas que lo dañaron tantas veces y jamás se rindió.

Eren se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba Levi, se sentó a su lado, se apoyó con sus brazos en los costados del azabache y acercó su rostro al del mayor.

-Siempre me cuidaste, esta vez déjame hacerlo yo-rogó el menor observando a los ojos grises frente suyo-

-Mocoso, eso continuará así-tomó el rostro del menor y besó su frente-

Las mejillas de Eren se tornaron rojas, bajo su mirada con su ceño fruncido al no haber obtenido lo que quería y regresó a los ojos del azabache a evidenciar su descontento. Esa era una de las expresiones del castaño que Levi más amaba, hacerlas aparecer era tan sencillo y especial que valía la pena hacerlo enojar con tan sólo verlo así; en medio de una lucha entre la vergüenza y el enfado. Su atención se dirigió de manera inconsciente a los labios del menor y a su vez éste hizo lo mismo con los suyos. Ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que los besó, deseaba hacerlo desesperadamente, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, y sin embargo, no podía. Eren empezaba a cortar la distancia entre ellos y el instintivamente se alejaba, no podía olvidar las veces que fue forzado a besar a Erwin. Sentía la desagradable suciedad que le transmitió en sus labios, aquella que juró jamás traspasarle a Eren. Tomó la cabeza del castaño, lo atrajo de un tirón a su hombro y lo mantuvo allí mientras lo abrazaba. Inhaló el dulce aroma de Eren para calmarse, la impotencia empezaba a quemarle los músculos al no poder hacer nada.

-¿Qué ocurre? N-no puedo respirar-luchaba por escapar-

-Tengo sueño-se recostó junto a él, relajando el fuerte abrazo y manteniéndolo esta vez en su pecho-

-¿Te sientes mal? Debería ir a buscar a…

-Quédate quieto, sólo estoy cansado-le interrumpió-

-Si alguien entra…

-No estamos haciendo nada malo. Tú también deberías dormir, tu cuerpo debe estar cansado.

-Yo debería estar cuidándote…deja de pensar en mí-respondió molesto-

-Si te portas bien y dejas que te cuide, lo pensaré-propuso-

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Te dije que lo pensaría, deja de ser tan impaciente y duérmete-golpeo suavemente su cabeza-

-Bueno…-se acomodó en sus brazos-

Como era de esperar, quien primero cayó dormido fue el castaño. Que Levi se encontrase herido no quitaba el hecho que Eren continuara enfermo, sin embargo, se le veía bastante mejor ahora que su padre ya no se encontraba en casa ni le suministraba nada. Sobre Eren y su enfermedad Levi no se había enterado de nada y aunque le preguntara al mismo castaño éste decía que sólo le habían hecho exámenes y su padre había estado suministrándole medicamentos que sólo le hacían sentirse mal. Habían cosas que le estaban ocultando incluso hoy, cosas que él tampoco sabía ni había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que existían. Sólo podía sostenerse del alivio que su desquiciado padre ya no estaría a su lado y Eren podría tener una vida más normal a lo cual era antes.

La última vez que había dormido junto a él fue esa noche en la cual se unieron por primera vez, luego de eso, todo se alocó y fue de mal en peor. Había pensado que nunca más vería a Eren, mucho menos que podría estar así con él y verlo dormir. Pese a todo, Eren continuaba siendo un bebé mimado que dormía sosteniendo de su ropa para asegurarse que no escapara. Como experimento había intentado salir de la cama con anterioridad mientras lo sostenía, cuando lo hacía, él siempre lo sujetaba con fuerzas inconscientemente y no podía moverse. Continuaba durmiendo con la boca abierta, se le hacía tierno verlo así, pero tan sólo pensar las cantidades de baba que derramaría mientras dormía le hacía cerrarla. Al hacerlo, acarició los labios del castaño; sus carnosos y tibios labios. Los amaba, como cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Eren, pero no se atrevía a besarlos otra vez.

-o-

El golpear de la puerta los despertó a ambos. Eren saltó al escuchar el golpeteo mientras que Levi despertó tranquilamente, el haberse escondido por tanto tiempo había dejado en alerta al castaño por ser descubiertos.

-¿Están despiertos?-preguntó Armin asomando su cabeza-

-S-sí...-respondió nervioso el castaño-

-Preparamos la cena, después debemos volver Eren, ¿Por qué no ayudas a poner la mesa? Isabel quería mostrarte algo que preparó-le invitó sonriente-

Antes de responder, Eren volteo a ver a Levi pidiendo permiso para ir, éste le animó a ir con un movimiento de cabeza y de esa forma el menor corrió hacia la cocina.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó Armin-

-Sí, son ustedes los que se esmeran por hacerme ver como un enfermo-respondió fríamente-

-Levi…creo que no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero…Lo siento. Si yo no hubiera dicho tu nombre esa vez, tal vez nada…

-No es necesario que te disculpes. No lo sabías.

-De todos modos, lo siento. También tengo otra cosa que decirte-se adentró a la habitación cerrando la puerta-Mañana, debes ir a la casa de Eren. Si no estás en condiciones para ir puede ser otro día, lo entenderé.

-Tch, ya te dije que no soy ningún enfermo. Puedo moverme. Creí que no me querrían ver más por allá.

-Respecto a eso…no tienes que preocuparte. Sólo ve y verás que todo estará bien o eso espero. Hablaremos de Eren.

-Ya era hora, hay mucho que él no sabe, ¿Cierto?

-Hablaremos eso mañana. Respecto a tu teléfono, ten-le tendió una caja-Es nuevo, a Eren también le di uno ya que la policía confiscó el anterior. Anoté su número en el tuyo.

-Piensas en todo, ¿No?

-Lo hago por él. Le hace bien estar contigo-sonrió sombríamente-

-¿Alguna vez se lo has dicho? El cómo te sientes.

-No. Tal vez debí haberlo dicho antes, pero ahora no tiene caso, él te ama a ti, nada cambiará eso. Y no debes preocuparte por mí, no haré nada-le prometió-

-No es como si pudieras hacerlo de todos modos-le fulminó con la mirada-

-¡Hey! ¡Vamos a cenar! Eren me ayudó a preparar lo que faltaba y Farlan tiene hambre-interrumpió Isabel entrando a la habitación sin avisar-

-Dirás que tú tienes hambre, deja de culpar a los demás-Farlan golpeo la cabeza de la chica-¿Levi necesitas ayuda?

-Si van a continuar tratándome como un lisiado juro que me iré de aquí-respondió el azabache molesto-

Sin ningún tipo de ayuda, Levi se levantó y fue a cenar junto a todos. El exceso de preocupación empezaba a disminuir de parte de todos al ver que el azabache llegaba a su límite de paciencia. La conversación con Armin pasó a segundo plano, ambos no le dieron mayor importancia puesto que lo más relevante había sido expuesto por ambos. Levi era consciente de los sentimientos del rubio y a su vez, éste era consciente de los sentimientos que mantenían ellos dos y desde el primer momento había optado por la felicidad de su amigo.

Esa noche Hannes estaría esperándolos a las afueras de los barrios bajos. Al finalizar la cena, Levi los encaminó, acompañado de Farlan, hasta ver el coche de policía y asegurarse que ambos se subieran. Luego de verlos partir, regresaron a la casa y ayudaron a la chica a ordenar todo, no obstante, a Levi se le prohibió hacer una limpieza profunda y fue expulsado de la cocina. No iba a pelear con ellos ahora, tarde o temprano les haría entender que ya se encontraba bien, pero ahora aprovecharía de ver el nuevo teléfono que Armin le obsequió. Al encenderlo, la carga estaba completa y de inmediato aparecieron diez nuevos mensajes sin leer, todos provenientes de Eren:

"_¿El teléfono funciona?", "¿Llegan los mensajes?", "¿Levi?" _

Eran algunos de los mensajes que Eren había mandado en menos de una hora a su teléfono. Levi sonrió al ver todos esos mensajes en su teléfono, le recordó a los primeros días hablando únicamente por un teléfono, donde él no tenía ni la más mínima intención en continuar y Eren insistía sin cansancio mensaje tras mensaje. Agradecía esa característica tan obstinada en él, ya que esa había sido la que los unió estrechamente.

"_Disculpa, ¿Quién es Levi?" _

Escribió una broma aprovechando que eran números nuevos, tenía curiosidad por saber qué haría si hablara con otra persona.

_Eren: _

"_Lo siento, me equivoqué…"_

Levi sonrió al ver que Eren había caído en su broma producto a su inocencia.

_Levi:_

"_Soy yo idiota"_

_Eren:_

"_Te odio…"_

El resto de la noche el azabache tuvo que remediar las consecuencias de su broma entre mensajes y llamadas, hasta que después de un largo rato logró calmarlo y dormir para lo que le esperaba al siguiente día.

-o-

Era domingo por la mañana, los alrededores se escuchaban tranquilos y silenciosos a excepción de Isabel que entró con un experimento al cual llamaba desayuno. Levi despertó con el escándalo de la chica y el fuerte aroma de lo que ella decía ser huevos, pero muy distinta era la apariencia verdosa y aroma que emanaba de ese plato. No probó nada de ese plato y se preparó para salir a la casa de Eren. Armin le había dejado claro que podía ir a cualquier hora del día y él a su vez se encontraba ansioso por ir y hablar todo lo que se tuviese que decir.

Retomar el mismo camino que emprendía todas las noches para ir a la habitación de Eren se le era extraño, ya que esta vez iba hacia ese mismo lugar pero entraría como una visita, sin la necesidad de saltar todos los mecanismos de seguridad de esa casa. Cuando estuvo cerca, pensó en devolverse, aún era muy temprano para llegar a la casa de alguien más, pero Armin le había dicho que de preferencia llegara temprano y eso hizo. Eran las nueve veinte cuando apareció frente al gran portón de esa casa. Dudó un poco antes de tocar el timbre, el aceptar que el padre desquiciado no estaba en ese lugar no era fácil de creer, pero luego de unos pocos segundos lo hizo sin dudar. Inmediatamente Hannes salió a su encuentro como si hubiera estado atento a que llegara, lo saludó amablemente y lo invitó a pasar. Todo era para Levi como uno de esos sueños infantiles donde la perfección te rodea; una buena bienvenida, la casa redecorada y un servicio de desayuno que aceptó por el insistir de Hannes. En ese momento, ni Eren ni su hermana se encontraban allí, mucho menos Armin a quien creía que estaría presente. Eran sólo él y el nuevo tutor de Eren.

-Lamento haberte hecho venir tan temprano, aquí aún duermen, de verdad lo siento-se disculpó Hannes-

-No me molesta levantarme temprano. Armin me dijo que podía llegar a cualquier hora de todos modos, debí haber venido más tarde-se esforzó por sonar respetuoso-

-Es mejor que sea a esta hora, mientras Eren no esté aquí.

-¿Qué desea hablar conmigo exactamente?-preguntó Levi receloso-

Antes de empezar a conversar, Hannes se levantó de su asiento y fue a dar un vistazo en el pasillo, luego de asegurarse que no había nadie regresó y juntó sus manos para empezar. La actitud lenta y precavida del hombre sólo lograba alterar más a Levi, quien ya se hacía una idea de lo que hablarían a escondidas del castaño.

-Verás, son muchas cosas…-bajó la mirada-

-Empiece por donde le sea conveniente, de todos modos entenderé.

Hannes respiró, sus labios se movieron pero no hubo palabra alguna que saliera de sus labios. Era difícil hablar de ese tema y temía que esto alejara a la persona tan importante para Eren, pero era algo que no podía ocultar.

-Eren jamás tuvo una enfermedad-confesó-

-¿Está sano?-enarcó una ceja-

-No. Él nació como un chico sano, pero su padre experimentó con su cuerpo una serie de compuestos con tal de encontrar la cura para la enfermedad de su madre, todos esos experimentos en el cuerpo de Eren terminaron deteriorando su organismo. Eren no tiene ninguna enfermedad, pero su cuerpo no está bien. No sabemos qué es exactamente lo que tiene o lo que deparará el futuro, los médicos están trabajando para hacer todo lo posible con este caso, incluso pensaron llevarlo fuera del país pero yo me negué a eso. Quiero que ese chico deje de ser el experimento de médicos…sé que es necesario los exámenes, las repetitivas visitas al hospital y la visita de distintos médicos, pero haré todo lo posible para que él tenga una vida como un chico normal.

Levi se había imaginado algo con la enfermedad de Eren, pero dentro de sus opciones jamás pasó por su mente el que Eren no tuviera alguna enfermedad y fuese algo tan extraño como lo que había escuchado. Las palabras de Hannes resonaban en sus oídos, hacían eco una tras otras, sentía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo y este caería sin ningún soporte. Todo el tiempo que estuvo visitándolo, todos esos días que Eren estuvo tomando lo que decían ser medicinas, pudo haber hecho algo para detener a ese hombre y tal vez darle más oportunidades al menor. Pero no fue así. La estabilidad de Eren era tan incierta como lo que ocurría con él, esa incertidumbre del qué ocurrirá mañana estaría presente ahora más que nunca. La sola idea de que su cuerpo colapsara en cualquier momento contraía su corazón, hacía arder su pecho y sus músculos empezaban a sucumbir ante el temblor del miedo.

-¿Él lo sabe?-preguntó con su voz apagada-

-No, aún no le diremos nada, no lo hagas tú tampoco. Él aún está muy afectado por todo lo que ha ocurrido, debes saber que su corazón se altera con facilidad-rogó Hannes- Otra cosa que quería dejar claro, eres tú. Sé que son ustedes dos, no es necesario que me lo digan, pero debido a lo que te acabo de decir…

-¿Cree que voy a alejarme de él?-interrumpió-

-Sé que no es nada fácil…

-No me tome por un simple mocoso, no me alejaré de Eren. Me da igual si pretenden hacerlo de todos modos, no lo voy a dejar a menos que él lo desee y lo sienta-sostuvo Levi de manera conflictiva, generando una sonrisa sorpresiva de parte de Hannes-

-Sólo te pido que lo cuides. No los privaremos de eso, pero es necesario que nosotros también te conozcamos, para eso habrá ciertas reglas. Empezarás a visitarlo aquí de momento, eres bienvenido a venir siempre que quieras, después veremos cómo avanzaran las cosas y veremos qué hacer. ¿Algún inconveniente con eso?

-No, entiendo-se esforzó por contestar, le molestaba no tenerlo cuando quisiera pero entendía la preocupación de parte de su tutor debido a su condición y su persona. Que tuviera esta oportunidad, siendo él alguien que había entrado a la habitación de Eren a escondidas y haber ido a la cárcel, era como un milagro-

-Y algo más. También podrás traer a Eren de regreso de la escuela.

-¿Escuela?-preguntó sorprendido-

-Desde mañana, Eren asistirá a la misma escuela que ustedes, será su sorpresa de la mañana-sonrió-

Eren asistiría a la escuela, parecía un sueño, sobre todo si esa escuela era la misma a la cual asistía él. Parecía que la noticia había despertado al menor, ya que por las escaleras se escucharon los pasos de dos personas al descender. Quien apareció primero fue Mikasa, quien de inmediato se puso a la defensiva al ver al azabache sentado en la sala de estar. Levi reaccionó ante su molestosa actitud, pero no duró mucho al ver aparecer al castaño por detrás de su hermana. El pequeño se quedó congelado al ver al azabache en su casa, conversando tan amigablemente con Hannes y una tasita de té. Pronto cambio a una notable felicidad pintada en su rostro y no importó lo muy desagradable que estuviese su hermana, él corrió y abrazó a Levi por la sorpresa de tenerlo allí. El calor del cuerpo de Eren le recordó lo recién hablado con Hannes, tuvo deseos de estrecharlo entre sus brazos para sentir esa seguridad de que el menor se encontraba allí con él, pero se contuvo al estar frente a su familia. No se imaginaba el no volver a verlo, regresar a una oscuridad peor a la cual se encontraba antes de hallarlo, definitivamente no tendría la fuerza para continuar. Eren le sonrió y eso fue suficiente para apartar todos esos malos pensamientos. Hannes carraspeo al ver lo acaramelado que estaban los dos chicos, Mikasa estaba a punto de saltar sobre el azabache con tal de apartarlo de su inocente hermano, pero antes que eso ocurriese, el hombre los invitó a todos a tomar desayuno juntos a la mesa.

La noticia sobre la nueva y primeriza vida escolar de Eren aun no era revelada. La escuela a la cual asistiría estaba categorizada como una de alta categoría, por lo cual, requería exámenes de admisión previos que evaluaran si el alumno se adecuaba al perfil de estudiante que buscaba el establecimiento. Pero ese no fue el caso de Eren y pudo ser admitido de inmediato en la escuela debido a contactos al interior, explicación del caso del menor y el hecho que su hermana fuese una alumna destacada. Todo fue arreglado con anticipación y preparado como una sorpresa para el chico, quien cuando la escuchó en las palabras de su tutor, no lo creyó hasta que su hermana sacó frente a sus ojos su nuevo y primer uniforme. Los días que vio salir a su hermana a la escuela se habían terminado, aquellos días donde sólo deseaba ser parte de esa rutina del cual todos se quejaban, siendo esta mucho más interesante que su encierro de todos los días. Por primera vez, conocería la escuela, hablaría con más de alguna persona, aprendería todo lo que ese mundo guardaba y sería por fin una persona normal. Pese a que no le gustaba que le viesen llorar, la emoción y lo increíble que era aquella noticia, le incitaban inevitablemente a llorar de felicidad. Su vida empezaba a cambiar, pero más allá de esa felicidad, los presentes sabían que tarde o temprano Eren debería enfrentarse a su cruda realidad. Observaban al menor feliz, energético, eufórico y lleno de vida, incapaz de creer que aquella luz de tan sólo quince años de edad dependiera de un cuerpo tan débil.

A Levi se le permitió quedarse el resto del día allí, aceptando con gusto la invitación para estar con el castaño. No fue necesario que Hannes le hablara sobre el actual estado de Eren con respecto a su cuarto, en cuanto Levi abrió la puerta de ese lugar el castaño se paralizó en la entrada sin poder dar un paso. Las únicas ocasiones en la cuales entró fue para esperarlo en el balcón de su habitación, por donde siempre aparecía en las noches, pero ya no había nada allí para el menor más que el recuerdo de esa cruel tarde. Levi no le incitó a entrar, él más que nadie sabía la clase de sentimientos que dejaban esos asquerosos recuerdos, los cuales también influían en él al no haber podido detenerlos.

En ningún momento se les permitió estar solos, ambos pasaron la tarde en el cuarto de Mikasa hablando sobre el primer día de clases del castaño, pero la dueña de la habitación entraba a cada momento con la mera excusa de necesitar algo. Hannes tampoco lo permitió, fingiendo una amabilidad extremista, los visitó en los momentos que la chica no estaba, ofreciendo cualquier necesidad que pudiesen desear. Eren empezaba a estar molesto debido a la actitud de ambos, sabía que lo hacían para mantenerlos lejos el uno del otro y no pudo acercarse más que estar sentado a su lado por el temor de ser descubiertos. En cambio, Levi agradecía muy al fondo que fuese así. Aunque las ganas de abrazarlo y mimarlo no desaparecían, sabía que si el tiempo a solas se prolongaba sus cuerpos se llamarían a gritos como aquella noche en la cual se unieron, y, de tan sólo imaginarse que ponía sus sucias manos sobre el cuerpo de Eren, sentía nauseas. No deseaba contaminarlo, era inevitable para él recordar esos repugnantes días en los cuales su cuerpo se contaminaba más y más, pero sabía que no podría mantenerse alejado del menor por mucho tiempo, Eren sentiría esa falencia aunque lo ocultara muy bien. ¿Qué haría para entonces? Ni él mismo lo sabía, lo único en claro era el no desear contaminarlo y así continuaría.

No fue sino hasta después de cenar que Levi decidió abandonar esa casa, mañana sería un día nuevo de muchas experiencias para Eren y debía descansar al igual que él. Debería llegar temprano a dar cuenta por su ausencia prolongada en la escuela. Al momento que Levi cruzó la puerta de la casa del menor, estos dos quedaron a solas en el portón, un buen momento para Eren, uno malo para quien se apresuraba en abandonar ese lugar.

-¿Mañana podré buscarte?-preguntó el menor-

-Claro, asegúrate que Armin te acompañe. Debes dormir hoy, no te desveles pensando de más-le ordenó con ternura y abrió el portón-

-Lo haré-respondió feliz y tomó la mano del azabache-Espera.

-¿Qué ocurre?-se dio media vuelta-

Sus músculos se tensaron al ver cómo Eren se acercaba a su rostro, no esperó a tenerlo más cerca para zafarse del agarre del menor y alejarse de él de inmediato.

-Debo irme, nos vemos mañana-se despidió para salir rápido de allí-

No esperó a que Eren dijera algo respecto a su apresurada despedida, estaba seguro que no se lo tomó para nada bien y le dolía tan sólo pensar que provocó sentimientos así en el castaño, no obstante, su obstinada sensación de suciedad era más fuerte. El sentimiento de huir de Eren no era algo nuevo, lo había hecho antes y lo volvía hacer, sólo podía sentirse más desagradable de lo que era mientras más lo hacía.

-o-

La mañana siguiente, sus manos fueron directo a tomar su teléfono celular a un costado de su almohada. La luz del amanecer aún no tocaba ese pequeño cuarto en la casa de sus compañeros, el brillo de la pantalla encegueció sus ojos y con estos entrecerrados buscó lo que esperó a ver toda la noche hasta que el sueño le ganó. Eren no había mandado ningún mensaje después de su rápida huida del lugar, algo inusual en ese chico, siendo que él tampoco escribió uno. Estaba huyendo, pero no importaba cuanto huyera, no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

Sin desanimarse, se levantó para ir a la escuela. Echó un vistazo en la habitación en la cual dormían sus dos compañeros; Isabel abrazaba a Farlan quien mantenía su brazo por sobre la cabeza de la chica y su cuerpo ladeado hacia ella. Tal vez sería la única vez en la que los vería así, conocía los sentimientos de ambos desde mucho antes que ambos lo aceptaran, y aunque lo hubieran hecho, ninguno de los dos podía ser transparentes con ellos y discutían la mayor parte del tiempo fingiendo que no había nada. Probablemente jamás lo aceptarían, muchas veces no los entendía, sentimientos como esos sólo eran una estupidez hasta que encontró a Eren, convirtiendo a estos en su principal motivo de vivir. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, no quería despertarlos y arruinar ese momento que desaparecería en cuanto ambos despertaran. Tomó desayuno, hizo sus cosas y salió camino a la escuela.

Cuando llegó las puertas empezaban a abrir, no había prácticamente ningún alumno a esas horas, pero quienes sí estarían serían los profesores a quienes les debería una buena excusa. Su fama entre ellos no era la mejor, de hecho siempre buscaron un motivo por el cual expulsarlo y la verdad es que nunca fue un tema de gran importancia para el azabache sino hasta ahora. La escuela se había vuelto en algo importante en su vida y ahora su estadía en este lugar peligraba, o eso pensaba ya que al llegar a dar su justificativo, se halló con una gran sorpresa. Hanji había cubierto sus ausencias con certificados médicos falsos y no era la primera vez que lo hacía, al llegar los profesores sólo preguntaron por su salud y no hubo problema alguno. Era la segunda vez en la que esa mujer lo salvaba, pese a que jamás había mostrado algo de simpatía hacía esa alocada compañera suya, resultó ser algo más que eso. Ya le había agradecido una vez, no habría una segunda, simplemente haría como si nunca se hubiese enterado de ello, pero sí habría respuestas respecto a su verdadera identidad.

Al llegar a su salón, todos sus compañeros voltearon a verlo, una de entre toda esa multitud le sonrió amablemente pero no fue apercibido por él. Los ojos de Levi se hallaban fijos sobre el puesto de Erwin, quien por supuesto ya no se encontraba en ese lugar. Dos puestos más atrás, se encontraba Hanji leyendo uno de sus libros. El azabache se acercó a su mesa y dejó sus cosas sobre esta, la chica lo miró en cuanto sintió su presencia y le saludó como de costumbre.

-No finjas que nada ocurrió-susurró Levi molesto-

-¿Sigues enfadado por eso? Vamos no seas así, todo salió bien-levantó su dedo pulgar-

-¿Todo salió bien?-tomó del cuello de la camisa de la castaña-¿Exactamente qué es bien para ti? Ese noche te fuiste sin dar ninguna maldita explicación, ¿Qué demonios hacías tú allí esa noche?-exigió saber el azabache-

-Tranquilo, tranquilo….estás llamando la atención-susurró la chica, calmando a su amigo-

-Habla ahora-fulminó Levi, soltando a la chica-

-De acuerdo-aclaró su garganta y se aseguró que no hubiese nadie cerca-Soy agente especial de la policía, todo este tiempo estuve siguiendo los pasos de Erwin, estuve en una misión en cubierto. Lo sabía todo, él también sabía que le seguía y por eso fue muy cuidadoso con que no obtuviera pruebas contundentes. Esa noche le tendimos una trampa a Erwin y pudimos capturar al último cabecilla de ese clan. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, era confidencial…-se disculpó-

-¿Todo este tiempo estuvieron jugando a policías y ladrones?-preguntó Levi furioso-

-No exactamente…era agente en cubierto y narcotraficante…-bromeo Hanji-

Levi estuvo a punto de golpearla, la situación no era para menos, él había terminado involucrado en medio de todo ese alboroto.

-También lo sabía todo de ti. Tú padre, el asesino de los barrios bajos…-habló seriamente Hanji, dejando helado a su compañero-

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Todo este tiempo me has cubierto en la escuela, ¿No?

-¿Por qué lo habré hecho? Es una buena pregunta…-sonrió-

-Tch, eres un fracaso como agente.

-De todos modos ya no lo harás, por Eren.

-¿No deberías irte? Ya hiciste tu trabajo, ahora ve a molestar a otro lado-respondió Levi al sentir su privacidad vulnerada-

-Soy estudiante aquí mucho antes de convertirme en agente, debo cumplir con mi deber y graduarme en unos meses más junto a mi huraño compañero de clase-chisteo la castaña-

-Podrás ser agente, pero lo idiota no lo pierdes-se dio media vuelta sobre su puesto, dándole la espalda a la castaña-

-Yo también te quiero enano gruñón-golpeó la espalda del azabache, recibiendo una mirada asesina de éste-

Frente suyo, el lugar de Erwin continuaba vació y así seguiría hasta que los días acabaran. Desconocía qué excusa habrían utilizado para explicar el retiro de Erwin en la escuela, de seguro Hanji se había ocupado de eso y también de su juicio. La chica no sólo le había salvado de ese cerdo, sino también de una vida en la cárcel y la cancelación de su escolaridad. Le debía mucho y sentirse así le molestaba.

-o-

La hora de almuerzo se demoró más tiempo en llegar, no porque las clases hayan sido más largas, sino por la sensación de que así fueron tras las ansias por ver a Eren en su primer día. No había podido salir en los cambios de hora a su salón, lamentablemente su vida escolar estaba a punto de finalizar y cada vez tenía menos tiempo en la escuela. Por lo que en el mismo momento que escuchó la campana para salir a comer, saltó de su puesto en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Eren. Gracias a que salió de un golpe, no se encontró con el tráfico de estudiantes que impidieran su paso y llegó antes de lo esperado. Disminuyó la intensidad de sus pasos, no quería parecer ansioso por ver al castaño y sin embargo cuando lo vio salir de su salón con su uniforme, su corazón no se pudo mantener tranquilo. El uniforme se adecuaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, era hermoso incluso con esa cosa sobre él y aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que se clavaron sobre el azabache resaltaban en medio de toda esa belleza. Levi esperaba encontrarse con un castaño más desanimado que al emocionado que corrió hacia él cuando lo vio, Pese a lo ocurrido anoche, no encontró signos en el que evidenciaran algún cambio de ánimo más que su deslumbrante felicidad por estar en ese lugar. Eren camino hacia él y tras sus pasos venia su hermana en un intento por detenerlo, sabía que iba hacia el azabache y no se lo permitiría. No obstante, Levi era mucho más ágil y veloz que ella y tampoco tenía la mínima intención de la compañía de la chica y su detestable aura negativa sobre él. Fue así como antes de que la chica alcanzara al menor, agarro del brazo de este y le guío a seguirlo, utilizando como medio de evasión la multitud de estudiantes en los pasillos que no le fue difícil de esquivar, muy al contrario de la chica que se quedó sin poder seguirles de cerca.

Eren era consciente que dejaban a su hermana atrás, y, aunque por un momento sintiera que huir de ella y su amigo estaba mal, la pequeña dosis de adrenalina con las ganas de querer estar junto a Levi a solas le animó a continuar con aquel escape entre los diferentes rostros de los estudiantes. Había mucha gente, pero sus ojos se mantenían en la espalda del azabache mientras le seguía por los nuevos pasillos de la escuela, todo un recorrido exprés procurando no ir tan rápido como para agotarlo. Lo último que Eren vio de esos pasillos fue una puerta que daba a las escaleras del edificio, entrando a través de ella y subiendo posteriormente al tejado. No había absolutamente nadie en ese lugar, solo el cielo azul les acompañaba junto a un sol brillante y enceguecedor. El ambiente que Levi solía visitar constantemente sin ningún motivo en especial, resulto ser para Eren un maravilloso lugar nunca antes visto, que, en cuanto recobró el aliento de su pequeña escapada, caminó por ese tejado observando el azul del cielo. Era todo un niño inocente que encontraba la belleza de las cosas en los detalles que la gente común y corriente no podía ver. Un ángel, esa era la silueta que Levi veía recorrer el tejado con emoción y que se detuvo sólo cuando escuchó la orden del azabache para que se sentara a comer. Mucho trabajo con su cuerpo no era bueno, el día se había convertido en una serie de experiencias para el menor que se preocupó de contárselas al azabache con lujo de detalles. Casi ni probaba de la comida que Levi debía forzarle a comer, Eren no cerraba su boca para hablar de todo lo que había visto y aprendido en tan sólo una clase; movía sus manos para explicar, sonreía entre medio de cada frase y sus ojos brillaban de tan sólo recordar su primer día de clases. Levi disfrutaba verlo así de feliz, verlo brillar a él era lo que iluminaba su diario vivir, no obstante, sabía que ante todo estaba la salud de Eren y para eso debía alimentarse. De un solo bocado lo silenció y le obligó a comer con calma, éste obedeció y se alimentó en silencio, manteniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro. El ruido de la gente se podía escuchar a lo lejos desde ese lugar, ambos no intercambiaron palabras y se limitaron en admirar el azul del cielo con unas cuantas nubes pasando por sobre sus cabezas.

-Jamás había visto un cielo tan azul, bueno, sólo en mis pinturas-confesó sin apartar sus ojos del cielo-

-No es tan azul como crees, la contaminación no deja ver su verdadero color-respondió asqueado-

-Podríamos limpiarlo.

-Eso no pasará-opuso Levi-

-Deben haber cielos limpios, tal vez no aquí, pero en otro lugar…-levantó su mano-

-Seguramente.

-Quiero verlos, conocer todo lo que hay afuera. ¿Iremos algún día?-clavó su mirada sobre Levi, encontrándose a su vez con los ojos del azabache puestos sobre sí-

Un "Lo haremos" quiso salir de los labios del azabache, el sueño de salir de esta ciudad y conocer el mundo era algo que planeaba hacer desde que se lo prometió. Pero esa promesa parecía más distante de lo que parecía. La salud y estabilidad de Eren ponían en juego ese futuro cambiando en uno muy incierto, ¿Podrían hacerlo? La respuesta no era fácil. No pudo decirle que sí, sólo llevó su mano a la cabeza del castaño y acarició sus cabellos junto a una sonrisa. Eren continuaba sonriendo, ignorando la verdad una vez más que se esmeraba por salir a gritos del azabache.

Por unos segundos se quedaron así y como siempre ocurría, Levi bajó su guardia sin darse cuenta que la distancia empezaba a disminuir entre ellos una vez más. Eren se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y estiró su cuello para besarlo, haciendo reaccionar al azabache quien de inmediato sintió la alerta por alejarse. Con una de sus manos detuvo al menor del pecho, negándole la posibilidad de avanzar sin ninguna medida de disimulación. El rostro de Eren cambió con ese gesto, era obvio, esta vez había sentido el rechazo del azabache sin ninguna gota de amabilidad.

-¿Otra vez…?-preguntó desanimado-

-Será mejor que vuelvas a tu salón, la hora de almuerzo acabará pronto y estará lleno de…-se levantó-

-Ya no significa lo mismo para ti… ¿Verdad?-le interrumpió, sus ojos se esforzaban por retener las lágrimas-

-¿De qué mierda hablas?

-Me has evadido…podré no saber muchas cosas pero sé que lo has hecho.

-Estás siendo melodramático, vamos levántate-le tendió la mano para ayudarlo-

-Lo estás haciendo otra vez-frunció el ceño-

-Maldición Eren, ¿Puedes dejar de pensar sólo en ti por un momento?-bramó Levi molesto-

Eren se quedó quieto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar esas crueles palabras de la persona que amaba, quien en un arranque de ira, le había tratado así sin pensarlo. Una pelota se atascó en su garganta, dolía al no poder tragarla y se hacía más densa mientras intentaba retener el llanto.

-Volveré solo-se levantó haciendo a un lado la mano del azabache-

Eren empezó a caminar solo, la mano que le había tendido había sido rechazada por primera vez y su pecho empezaba a sentir las consecuencias de su comportamiento. No le iba a seguir, sus palabras no eran mentira y el que se enojara era mera culpa del castaño, o eso pensaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que el único egoísta aquí era él. Renunció a su orgullo y se apresuró en alcanzar al menor antes de que escapara por las escaleras, le tomó del brazo, escuchó el sollozo y lo entendió. Le había hecho daño, una vez más.

-Lo siento-se esforzó en esbozar-

El castaño no respondió, por un momento estuvo a punto de irse de allí con sus sentimientos heridos, pero era más fuerte su deseo por estar con él. Volteo con su rostro mojado en lágrimas, intentó retenerlas como siempre y no fue posible. Levi tomó su cabeza, la llevó a sus hombros y lo abrazó. Toda la evasión que tuvo hacia él, fue con el único propósito de evitar lo que acababa de hacer. Lo único que obtuvo de todo ese complejo fue el darse cuenta lo idiota que era y que aunque llevara tiempo con Eren, habían cosas que aún no aprendía a hacerlas bien. Si quería remediar esto, tendría que decir el porqué de su actitud, y la explicación no era la mejor que su actitud. Pese a ello, se dignó a confesar lo que había sucedido con Erwin, al momento de hacerlo sentía que lo traicionaba por cada palabra que decía, pero el cómo reaccionó Eren le hizo recobrar toda la seguridad entre ellos. El menor lo abrazó y le suplicó que no continuara, no quería escucharlo, pero se atrevió a preguntar si habían llegado más allá lo cual la respuesta fue un no. Segundos después, el castaño sacó su rostro del hombro del mayor y le miró a los ojos, viendo en él, el sentimiento de culpa y menosprecio hacia su persona, el mismo que encontró mucho antes cuando Levi se hacía llamar a si mismo sucio.

-No me importa, siempre serás hermoso para mí. No me apartes...-rogó-

-Te he dicho que no seas tan idiota.

-No lo soy.

-Sí lo eres.

-¿Continuarás evadiéndome?

-Con un niño tan insistente y seductivo como tú lo dudo-tomó su barbilla y acercó su rostro, sentía sus labios arder por besar los ajenos, pero se detuvo-¿Estás seguro?

Eren cerró sus ojos dando el sí y esperando recibir los labios del azabache. Levi pegó el cuerpo del castaño por la cintura y posó sus labios sobre los del castaño. El sabor de sus labios invadió rápidamente su boca, dejando atrás todos esos desagradables momentos y sumergiéndose en lo dulce que era estar junto a él. Sus labios se movieron lentamente, sin apuro, querían asegurarse de sentir cada rincón de sus bocas y roce entre ambos. Un dulce sabor en la lengua de Eren traspasó la de Levi, sus besos siempre fueron dulces y esta vez no fue diferente. Las manos del castaño se sujetaron de los brazos que lo rodeaban en un abrazo y pegó más su cuerpo al sentir cómo se encendía producto a los besos.

El menor no fue el único que sintió ese fuego recorrer sus músculos, quien lo tenía besándolo a su vez reaccionó de la misma manera y bajó sus manos por los contornos del cuerpo que tenía pegado a él. El cuerpo de Eren, aún se sentía mal por tocarlo pero no retrocedería en ello. Ambos podían sentir como cierta parte de ellos se encendía y endurecía poco a poco. Aprovechando eso, Levi empezó a mover sus caderas y el roce de sus miembros endurecidos por sobre sus ropas, les generaba la misma sensación que habían experimentado con anticipación en la habitación el castaño. Los malos recuerdos estaban presentes para ambos; Eren recordaba a su padre y Levi sus malos pasajes por la gente que intentó aprovecharse de él, pero ya nada importaba. No dejarían que esas personas destrozaran los maravillosos momentos de ellos, sus recuerdos y sus sueños. Sin embargo, lo que sí logró detenerlos fue el sonido de la campana al sonar para entrar a clases. Levi se detuvo de inmediato, había olvidado que se encontraban en la escuela y que Eren debía volver a clases, era recién su primer día y no le llevaría a faltar como él. Se alejó del menor, quien se encontraba con su rostro acalorado producto al jugueteo que mantuvieron por unos minutos.

-Debes volver-le ordenó forzándose a calmarse-

-Lo sé, ambos-corrigió-

-Iré, volveré enseguida-se apartó del menor y se apoyó en la pared-

-¿No vienes?-preguntó el menor-

-No puedo llegar así-insistió-

Eren no entendió el significado de ello, hasta que bajó su mirada y vio el notable bulto que se formaba en su entrepierna.

-L-lo siento-se disculpó sonrojado-

-No es tu culpa.

Si bien ambos estaban en la misma situación y sus cuerpos pertenecían al mismo sexo, la diferencia entre sus cuerpos era de destacar. Eren poseía un cuerpo menos trabajado que Levi y en cuanto a su entrepierna, quien poseía una diferencia mayor era el azabache, por lo cual, el bulto entre sus piernas era más notorio para él que para el menor.

Fueron unos pocos segundos en los cuales Levi se obligó a calmarse y volver a clases, luego de descender por las escaleras y llevar a Eren a su salón, regresó al suyo para encontrarse con una sorpresa. La hora que correspondía a Historia, sería reemplazada por un espacio especial para completar la última ficha oficial para postular a una profesión en la universidad. A menos de seis meses por finalizar su vida en la escuela, ya era hora de decidir qué harían los estudiantes con sus vidas y de ese modo, se le entregó a cada uno una ficha que llenar.

Antes de empezar, Hanji se animó a preguntarle a Levi que pondría, y éste, al no hacerle caso, recibió varias sugerencias locas de parte de la chica que no se calló hasta que el profesor se lo ordenó. Por primera y única vez, Levi estaba tan agradecido con un profesor. Todos tuvieron exactamente una hora para pensar y escribir a lo que postularían, hora que Levi debatió completamente. Terminar la escuela y salir al mundo laboral jamás fue un pensamiento del azabache, es más, el interés por asistir a clases no estuvo presente sino hasta que Eren le insistió. Asistir a clases, sólo fue una excusa para matar el tiempo de alguna u otra forma, pero, después de acabar la escuela lo que tenía planeado era vivir como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Conseguir dinero no era difícil y era justamente lo único que necesitaría para sobrevivir en un mundo egoísta. Ser parte de la manada de ovejas que trabaja para un estado manipulador, no era una opción. Sin embargo, no tenía que ser necesariamente de ese modo. Por primera vez se preguntaba si había algo que realmente quisiera hacer, algo que quisiera cambiar o mejorar en este mundo. Y sí existía. Sólo una cosa que él deseaba y había estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Una hora después, todos se levantaron y acercaron al mesón del profesor a dejar sus papeles. Todas las fichas tenían una variedad de profesiones escritas sobre ellas.

-¡Levi! ¿¡Qué pusiste!? ¿Qué pusiste?-se esforzó por ver la ficha del azabache-

-No molestes maldita loca-golpeo su estómago haciéndola encorvarse del dolor-

Levi entregó su hoja y regresó a su puesto, en cuanto a Hanji, corrió como pudo a entregar su hoja y ver de ese modo qué había escrito su compañero. Al contrario de los demás alumnos, la ficha de Levi sólo tenía una profesión anotada y era justamente lo que Hanji esperaba ver. La castaña sonrió con dulzura y miró a su compañero.

Medicina.

El único camino que Levi deseaba alcanzar.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Holo! He traído la actualización :3 Atrasada como siempre, pero esta vez, la tenía lista para dos días atrás. ¿Por qué no actualicé? Porque no tenía net c: Lamento haberme demorado, pero les traje un cap largo y calmado en recompensa? Fue extraño terminar un cap tan bien. Espero les haya gustado y como ven la historia ya está tomando otro rumbo, aún hay cosas que claramente hay que aclarar pero seamos pacientes, les quise dar un cap tranquilo a ellos dos c: Intentaré no demorarme mucho la próxima vez. **_

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Teddy sama: Esperaré a no separarlos también xD Cuídate nos leemos c: **

**Karstein abarai: Viva el amor hacia Hanji! No seré tan mala como para mantener a Levi tanto tiempo encerrado xD pero mi maldad florecerá después?**

**Athenea: Yo digo lo mismo, falta saber todo eso pero quise darles un cap relajado a ambos c: **

**Moo123: Muchas gracias c: y bueno hay muchos personajes malditos en este fic y queda ver que ocurrirá con Keny c: **

**Vivaelsasunaru: Muchas gracias me alegro que te haya gustado y no te haya provocado un infarto ewe**

**Marynafujoshi: Ahora puedes amarme? Okno, sip falta mucho que ver aún y tengo otra cosas más planeadas. **

**Genevieve phantomhive: Bendita Hanji c: y bueno el cómo lo encontraron fue gracias a un procedimiento que llevaron como policías en cubierto. Aún quedan caps, muchas cosas que aclarar y otras que tengo planeadas :3 Responderé reviews siempre que pueda, ya que a veces hay veces que ando apurada y publico corriendo D: pero siempre los leo y me llegan cada uno de ellos c: Muchas gracias por dejar tu review y espero te haya gustado el cap c:**

**Crimmsony: Hannes, el mejor tutor del año? Gracias por leer me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que haya sido igual con este cap c: **

**Guest1: La verdad es que yo también me preguntaba cómo iba a sacar a Levi de allí, pero las ideas llegaron y lo salvaron milagrosamente c:! **

**Kokoa kirkland: Yo digo lo mismo, por ahora c: **

**Guest2: La verdad es que el fic no lo hice pensando en mpreg, Eren no soportaría algo así D: **

**Reisen knight: Creo que ahora demoré más…perdón :c espero te haya gustado e intentaré no demorar tanto T-T**

**Naancii: Levi ya tiene un magister en traumas, pero bueno, este cap fue relajado también a mi gusto c: **

**Terena Tempestira: Muchas gracias, me halagas i-i me alegro mucho que te haya gustado tanto la historia y espero que siga siendo así c: Daré siempre lo mejor de mí por traerles buenos caps y muchas gracias por tu review 3 Cuídate y nos leemos!**

**Naruby scarlett: Algún día me perdonaras :c? **

**Guest3: Este fic no tendrá mpreg u_u no lo hice pensando en eso además que Eren es muy delicado perdón :c **

**Americagermamotta: Muchas gracias 3 pero no lo hice pensando en mpreg :c lo siento pero espero que te siga gustando el fic.**

**Muchas gracias a todos a los que leen y siguen el fic, gracias a sus lindos reviews y espero que les haya gustado el cap :3 3 **

**Cuídense y que tengan un lindo día 3**

**Nos leemos. **


	20. ¿Qué harás?

Capítulo 20

Por las noches Levi se desvelaba observando la foto que obtuvo el primer día de clases de Eren. Al finalizar ese día, llevaría a Eren de regreso a su hogar como lo había estipulado Hannes, pero no esperaba hallarse con la sorpresa de que su tutor estuviese esperándolo al finalizar las clases. El hombre había acudido para tomar una foto de recuerdo del primer día de clases de Eren, sin embargo, éste mismo se rehusó al no ser partidario de las fotografías y sólo aceptó cuando supo que también podría tomar una al lado de Levi. Cada uno tuvo su propia fotografía, y aunque al azabache tampoco estuviera de acuerdo, tener una fotografía junto a Eren luego de haber perdido las de su teléfono, era bastante tentador. Luego de haberlas revelado veía aquella fotografía todas las noches sin falta. La misma imagen parecía hablar por si misma al relatar ese día; el sonido de los estudiantes al salir de la escuela, Eren enfadado por las bromas que le hacía Hannes y a sus palabras de aquel día, absolutamente todo había quedado grabado en una simple fotografía. Jamás pensó que un objeto fuera capaz de guardar tantas maravillas, para él, eran sólo estupideces a falta de valor y desechables, ahora se daba cuenta que estaba equivocado y pasaba todas las noches admirando a escondidas esa pequeña sonrisa grabada en ella.

El fin del año escolar estaba próximo, pronto serían los exámenes finales y después vendrían aquellos para la universidad. Esa realidad se veía tan distante como cercana, el fin de esa rutina asquerosa que ahora se había vuelto tan importante y no deseaba que acabara. Así como había pasado el tiempo, sus vidas continuaron con tranquilidad y uno que otro momento difícil. Eren se había adaptado a la nueva rutina, incluso había hecho amigos en su propia clase y, como era de esperar, la relación que ambos llevaban comenzó a ser tema del que hablar en la escuela tras la sospecha que los alumnos empezaban a tener de ambos. No había ni un solo día en el cual Levi no estuviera con el menor, quien jamás se enteró de los comentarios de la gente puesto que el azabache se encargaba de silenciarlos muy bien de tan sólo una mirada. La atemorizante imagen que había ganado todos esos años, no había desaparecido y bastaba que escuchara alguna palabra para cambiar esa dulce mirada que sólo le regalaba a Eren.

Del mismo modo, los exámenes de Eren no se detuvieron y cada mes debía de ir al hospital para control. Pese al tiempo de estudio y diversas pruebas, las respuestas respecto a su salud no eran certeras; fueron muchos los médicos que visitaron al castaño, muchos acudieron de diferentes países a estudiar su caso y todos divagaban en diferentes opciones. El tema continuó siendo un secreto para Eren, quien ya agotado de las repetitivas que eran las visitas al médico, empezó a preguntar más y más. Después de la desagradable experiencia con su padre, tener tanto recelo con los médicos era de esperar, no obstante siempre encontraron excusa válida para el menor. Afortunadamente, su cuerpo se mantuvo sin ningún problema con los respectivos cuidados. Vivía como un niño normal, a excepción de la menor o nula actividad física, las demás actividades las cumplía sin ningún problema y con las reglas dictadas por su tutor.

Ocultar la verdad, para Levi, era considerado un acto de traición hacia la persona que amaba y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de revelarlo todo, pero, el tan sólo pensar que esa verdad destrozaría su sonrisa le hacía detenerse. Muchas veces se juntaron con su hermana, su amigo y tutor a conversar sobre el avance del menor y respecto a las mentiras que inventaban, siempre llegaban a la misma conclusión de que por ahora y por el tiempo que Eren se mantuviera estable, mantendrían la verdad guardada con tal de que el castaño llevara una vida libre de preocupaciones. Pensar en el futuro era una incertidumbre aterradora para cada uno de ellos, pese a su estabilidad los médicos habían asegurado que su organismo estaba deshecho y que no se sabía cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo frente a ello; la posibilidad que todo empeorara no quedaba exenta de ser real, incluso era la más esperada por todos. Cada uno de los días que Eren despertaba y vivía su día era una bendición. Levi continuó visitando el hogar del menor con las mismas restricciones que se le habían dado de principio, y aunque los únicos momentos en los cuales podían estar solos fuera la hora de almuerzo en la azotea de la escuela, no faltaba ningún día en sus visitas diarias al hogar del menor. Eren no se había animado a regresar a su habitación, el tema de su padre ya no lo tocaban desde el momento en que éste fue encerrado en la cárcel. El menor lo había borrado por completo de su vida, a tal punto que ni al mismo juicio se presentó. El dinero para el azabache se había vuelto un gran problema, luego de que Eren le prohibiera ganarlo de forma sucia y que Hanji estuviera al tanto de sus actos, no le quedó más que detener sus juegos en los barrios bajos. Sin embargo, la misma castaña le había llevado a él y a sus amigos a recibir un subsidio del estado, el cual fue dado de inmediato tras estudiar su situación. Recibir ese tipo de ayuda no era algo que él hubiera hecho, pero dado las circunstancias, aceptó llamándole "dinero fácil" ya que escuchar el verdadero nombre le hacía querer tirar todo por la borda. Su vida después de ello se había tranquilizado y ordenado, pero había algo en el fondo que no le dejaba vivir en paz y que sabía que debía de atender; el inicio de todo, la cuna de sus complejos y el libro de sus enseñanzas.

La primavera ya había arribado, esa tarde de viernes en la casa de Eren se sentía la brisa primaveral acompañándolos en el jardín trasero mientras el menor disfrutaba pintar en una pequeña croquera junto con Levi, quien intentaba hacer algo más que una raya sin forma. Después de un tiempo de haber conseguido la calma, Eren pidió nuevos materiales para trabajar sus pinturas y retomó su hermosa afición, la cual había dejado de lado luego de que Levi le abandonara. Muchas veces ambos practicaban la pintura en esa croquera que el castaño había predispuesto especialmente para ambos, y aunque el azabache detestaba el arte, pintar junto a Eren era realmente liberador y especial. Siempre había encontrado que las pinturas del menor eran mucho más que simples pinceladas y colores; en ellas los paisajes cobraban vida sin haber sido vistos con anterioridad, solamente la imaginación y corazón de su artista quedaban reflejados en cada uno de sus cuadros. Y era exactamente lo que hacía que estos le mantuvieran hipnotizado al observarlos. Respecto a las pinturas que hacían juntos era sincero; sus rayas sin forma no se acercaban ni un poco a las de Eren, lo reconocía pero se enfadaba de todos modos al sentirse vencido en algo tan básico y, sin embargo, siempre recibía sonrisas en respuesta. Siendo así, fingía siempre estar molesto al hacer algo malo con tal de recibir sus sonrisas, y al momento de recordarlo de noche, no podía evitar sentirse felizmente avergonzado de las cosas que hacía y que creyó que nunca iba hacer. Pero ese día, tenía algo mucho más importante que decir mientras se encontraban pintando.

-Creo que ensucié el verde-recalcó Levi sacando el pincel molesto de la hoja-

-Aún podemos arreglarlo, se verá mejor así, me gustan cuando tienen esos detalles-aseguró el castaño con una sonrisa-

-Querrás decir manchas-corrigió Levi-

-No lo son, de verdad me gustan-insistió, deteniendo su pintura para observar a Levi, quien ya lo hacía desde el momento que dejó de pintar-

-Aunque si me lo dice alguien que tiene el rostro lleno de pintura podría reconsiderarlo-tras sus palabras, Eren limpió su rostro avergonzado-Aún tienes allí-se acercó para limpiar su nariz-

No importaba cuanto tiempo llevaran juntos, el corazón de Eren se aceleraba con cada movimiento que hacía Levi; justo en este momento, el rostro del azabache se encontraba a tan sólo centímetros y en menos de un segundo, ya había posado un gentil beso sobre sus labios. Sólo fueron segundos en los se rozaron, ya que seguido de ello, ambos miraron en dirección al ventanal que daba al interior de la casa para asegurarse que nadie les había visto, y cuando estuvieron seguros que lo hicieron sin ningún testigo, se sonrieron relajando sus nervios. Por mucho tiempo Hannes y Mikasa estaban pendientes de lo que estuvieran haciendo, después la vigilancia de ambos disminuyó y en estos pequeños momentos de adrenalina aprovechaban para dar pequeños besos u otras caricias apresuradas, finalizando con una sonrisa y risitas de parte de Eren, tras haber logrado lo que planeaban. Pero esta vez la sonrisa de Levi se borró de inmediato al recordar que debía decirle algo importante al menor.

-Debo decirte algo-interrumpió-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Es algo malo…?-preguntó preocupado-

-Mañana no vendré a visitarte, tengo un asunto que atender-le informó-

-¿Qué asunto?-preguntó con la misma preocupación, sabía que cuando Levi hablaba con ese tono era algo delicado-

Levi suspiró, no quería decir el qué haría ya que sabía cómo respondería Eren.

-Iré a resolver unos asuntos con mi padre-confesó-

-No puedes ir, él te vendió…puede hacerte algo-se opuso el menor-

-He sobrevivido al lado de ese hombre mucho antes de que tú nacieras, estaré bien.

-Iré contigo.

-No irás-se negó-

-Sí iré.

-No, no puedes y no te llevaré allí conmigo. Vendré el domingo, todo estará bien-intentó calmarlo-

-¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto!-gritó exaltado-

-¿Sabes por qué a los mocosos como tú le suceden cosas malas?

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué…?

-Por desobedientes, ahora deja de insistir que no conseguirás nada-sentenció-

-No soy desobediente…sólo-fue cortado por un beso del mayor-

-Eres desobediente, y también hablas mucho. Confía en mí, volveré el domingo, es una promesa.

-Bueno-aceptó con su mirada gacha y para nada contenta-

Levi desordenó sus cabellos con una de sus manos, pero ni eso logró sacar esa expresión de descontento en el rostro del menor. Tomando otras medidas, tomó un pincel y con un poco de pintura, trazó una línea en la mejilla del menor. Eren no reaccionó de la mejor manera, podría ser sumiso e inocente a su lado, pero tenía un orgullo forjado que a veces salía a mostrarse incluso frente del azabache y debido a ello tomó un pincel e intentó hacer lo mismo con su atacante, pero éste le tomó de las muñecas y le hizo ruborizar. Si no hubiera sido por Hannes que venía gritando que fueran a merendar, ambos hubieran terminado sumergido el uno en el otro tras ese fuerte deseo que los llamaba. Habían pasado ya meses en los cuales no habían intimidado, y aunque pudieran hacerlo en la escuela, el riesgo que implicaba hacerle el amor a Eren ya era suficiente como para sumarle además la adrenalina al poder ser descubiertos. Recordaba haberlo leído en ese entonces donde había planeado su primera vez que un lugar cómodo, sin apuros y con tranquilidad, eran esenciales para cuidar a una persona que no gozara de un buen corazón, pero ahora podría ser más que un problema cardiaco.

Aquella tarde después de merendar Levi retomó su camino a casa en los barrios bajos, como siempre, Eren salió a despedirlo con un abrazo y mientras se mantenían así, se aferró al cuerpo de Levi si la necesidad de rogarle que tuviera cuidado para que el mayor lo entendiera. Luego de unos minutos, Levi apartó al menor y besó su frente en despedida.

Sabía lo mucho que se arriesgaba al ir allí, esa situación estaba más que clara para cualquiera pero, era algo que debía hacer antes de continuar su vida. No podía continuar viviendo sin cerrar esa puerta, desgraciadamente, tan importante.

-o-

El sábado por la mañana llegó, al despertar tuvo unas fuerzas y energías que jamás creyó que tendría para acercarse a ese lugar de mala muerte. Llegar tan temprano era tan malo como llegar en las horas en las cuales Keny se hallaba con prostitutas y amigos igual de enfermos que él, pero de lo contrario corría con el riesgo de no encontrarlo. Sin ninguna demora y procurando salir antes que sus dos amigos despertaran, se fue rumbo a lo que alguna vez fue el lugar donde regresaba de vez en cuando. Conociendo a Isabel, insistiría por saber la verdad de su destino o le seguiría a costas de que se negara y, por supuesto, Farlan iría junto a ellos como un padre cuidando de los dos pequeños rebeldes. Desde que llegó a compartir esa casa con sus amigos, Levi se había apoderado del cuarto de Farlan quien, a pesar de los intentos del azabache por devolvérselo, éste y la chica ocupaban la excusa de que no podía dormir en un lugar incómodo, pero la verdad era otra. Parecía que ambos llevaban una relación a escondidas de todos, o eso pretendía que pareciera ya que para el azabache era más que obvio pero prefería fingir no saber nada. Sin embargo, acostumbraba a dedicarle miradas cargadas de amenaza a Farlan por si se atrevía a hacerle daño y estas eran traducidas con todo éxito por el chico que, enseguida sentía un escalofríos recorrer su espalda. Al ya no llevar la misma vida de antes, el tiempo que ambos tenían era demasiado y una noche Isabel tuvo la loca idea de trabajar en un restaurant para así, juntar dinero y abrir el suyo propio. Claro que con lo mal que cocinaba la chica, el trabajo de la cocina sería para Farlan quien se entusiasmó milagrosamente con la idea y trabajó junto a ella en las tardes. Eso hacía que el sueño de ambos fuera más pesado y Levi pudo salir de esa casa sin que se dieran cuenta.

Hacer el mismo camino hacia la casa en la cual se encontraba Keny era abrumador, tantos recuerdos y por tantos años que habían acabado hace unos meses. Esta vez, se aseguraría que fuera la última memoria que recibiría de ese lugar y cuando llegó, pudo sentir que esa casa lo estaba esperando. Sus puertas, ventanas y pintura deteriorada, absolutamente todo parecía darle esa extraña bienvenida sabiendo que sería la última. Al tocar la perilla de la puerta, visualizó lo que encontraría de antemano y exactamente fue de ese modo; el mismo escenario de siempre. Nada había cambiado, incluso se había vuelto peor; las paredes estaban llenas de sustancias desagradables, muchas de ellas parecían ser vómito, alcohol y desechos orgánicos, el suelo se encontraba lleno de basura que evidenciaba qué clase de asquerosidades ocurrían en esta casa y el olor a humano estaba impregnado en cada rincón. Cuando él se encontraba en este lugar por lo menos se preocupaba de mantener limpio la entrada y vías de movimiento. Tal vez esa había sido una de las razones por las cuales era tan maniático con la limpieza, pero la verdadera razón era una suciedad más difícil de sacar, una que se aferraba no tan sólo a tu cuerpo, sino también a tu ser entero y era reflejo de cada una de las asquerosidades de este mundo. Por mucho tiempo, las bacterias de este mundo no parecían abandonarlo de ningún modo, y no lo habían hecho, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de sentir que no incrementarían.

Avanzó con mucho cuidado de no tocar nada, su rostro era frío e inexpresivo, ya no le sorprendía esta clase de escenarios y las muecas de desagrado las había hecho por años como para hacerlo en este punto. No escuchaba nada, normalmente esperaría que más de uno de sus compañeros saliera en busca de algo o estuviera aún bajo los efectos de alguna droga y deambulara por allí. Nada, absolutamente nada y por un momento creyó que en definitiva Keny no estaría allí, pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación, le encontró en su desagradable cama cubierto de basura, ropa interior de mujer y colillas de cigarrillo. El hombre no se mostró sorprendido por la visita de Levi, al contrario, con un cigarrillo en sus manos absorbió el humo y lo liberó junto a una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Vaya, así que sigues vivo-concluyó el hombre-

-Digo lo mismo, es un milagro que sigas vivo-respondió indiferente-

-Supongo que las ratas como tú saben sobrevivir bien. ¿Qué buscas? ¿Quieres volver?-sonrió-

-Regresé por mis cosas, y por esto-sacó un papel arrugado de su bolsillo, lo estiró y se lo lanzó al hombre-

-Oh… ¿Qué es esto?-habló con cierto interés-

-Renunciaré a ser tu hijo cuando termine la escuela, ya he empezado con los trámites. Firma eso, de ese modo será más fácil.

-¿Qué pasa si no firmo?

-Podré hacerlo de todos modos, pero me tomará más tiempo. De todos modos ambos seremos beneficiados, ya no estaré bajo tu tutela.

-Uhm-observó el papel por unos segundos pensativo-Así que la rata quiere deshacerse de su adorable padre-finalizó y explotó en carcajadas que eran interrumpidas por una tos ronca-¿Crees que sobreviras solo allá afuera? Sólo serán días para que vuelvas suplicando que te deje vivir aquí, aunque ni para cubrir mis deudas eres útil. Supe lo que hiciste con Erwin, eres un imbécil, osado e insolente igual que la perra de tu madre, aún puedo verla a ella en esos ojos tuyos tan sucios.

-No te des tanto crédito, no he vivido dependiente de ti-contestó con la misma tranquilidad, los insultos hacia su madre jamás fueron muy importantes, no la había conocido y el que lo dejara en este lugar de mala muerte había sido suficiente para no tener ningún sentimiento hacia ella. Sería estúpido, sentir sentimientos por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía su rostro-

-Así que, ¿De verdad quieres esto?-levantó el papel, ante lo cual Levi se limitó a mirarle sin expresión-

Levi empezaba a creer que de verdad tendría que seguir el camino largo para cortar lazos por completo con este lugar, no obstante, sin ninguna palabra Keny tomó un lápiz roto de su cajón y firmó la hoja sin vacilar. Luego alzó su mirada fría y le lanzó el papel al azabache, quien lo tomó de inmediato sin mostrar ningún signo de sorpresa.

-Tal y como dices, también salgo beneficiado en esto. Haz lo que quieras con tu mierda de vida, aunque no te doy mucho tiempo para que vuelvas, y no sueñes que te dejaré entrar.

Levi no dijo nada, estás eran las últimas palabras que intercambiarían él y el padre que jamás tuvo y así sería mejor. Al menos no había ganado una pelea o un acoso por parte de los asquerosos de sus amigos, para lo cual se había mentalizado y preparado. Sin más que decir, sus ojos vieron por última vez al hombre en esa cama y sin ningún complejo volteo a salir por la puerta.

-Levi-le llamó por su nombre, deteniéndolo-¿No dirás nada?

¿Decir algo? Respecto a ello Levi no tenía más palabras que dedicarle, sólo se iría de allí cortando para siempre esa relación. No obstante, al tomar la perilla de la puerta se dio cuenta que sí había algo que decir.

-Keny-giró su cabeza-Gracias y hasta nunca.

Por primera vez en su vida veía en ese hombre una expresión diferente; sorpresa ante sus palabras. Ese "gracias" no había sido uno que fuera dicho a un padre luego de abandonar el hogar, no, lo que pretendían aquellas palabras y por lo cual fueron causantes de esa gran y nueva expresión en el rostro de Keny, iban mucho más allá de lo imaginado. Lo que Levi realmente agradecía era el haber aprendido a vivir en este mundo gracias a él, lo que era y continuará siendo tiene mucha influencia de ese hombre, no por que éste se lo haya enseñado, sino porque gracias a él aprendió a sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de bestias. Su vida jamás había sido lo que esperaría cualquier persona, pero llevar un resentimiento en vano no le daría nada en especial y sólo podía agradecer ahora el haber sobrevivido y continuar haciéndolo. La intención de Levi fue claramente recibida por Keny, y sería aquella la única que conseguiría dibujar en ese hombre tal tipo de expresión ya que no había conseguido, en todos estos años, crear un gran resentimiento en el corazón del azabache.

Levi salió de ese cuarto con la cabeza en alto, pero aún no había acabado, debía de entrar al suyo donde se ocultó tantas noches y recoger sus últimas pertenencias para decir adiós para siempre. Al subir las escaleras, la madera rechinaba recordándole cada vez que la subió en una carrera por huir de las bestias que lo persiguieron, cada parte de la casa parecía estar hablándole y al llegar frente a su puerta, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió. Su habitación estaba intacta, como de costumbre, nadie había puesto ni un pie al interior. Entró y no se preocupó de mirar la habitación, enseguida fue a su armario y sacó de allí el último bolso que poseía llenándolo con ropa. En el interior, había una sudadera de Eren que había utilizado una de las noches que fue a verlo. Esa prenda ocupaba mucho más espacio que las demás, debido al tamaño del menor era mucho más grande que cualquiera de las suyas y optó por llevarla puesta. Pese al tiempo que estuvo en este lugar, el aroma del menor era tan abundante como si estuviese con él, incluso ahora seguía siendo el bálsamo para un momento como este. Cuando se aseguró que llevaba todo consigo, Levi tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación dejándola completamente abierta; ya no le pertenecía ni volvería a hacerlo. Al caminar hacia la salida, el suelo de madera cantaba su despedida, recordándole todo lo vivido y asegurándose que ese cantar resonara en su memoria como último recuerdo de la casa, diciéndole al final un "no me olvides" al cerrar la puerta.

Era sorprendente cómo al salir de ese lugar, el sol continuaba brillando intensamente, ignorando las atrocidades día a día de todos esos hogares que reflejaban un verdadero infierno. Todo había acabado, esa pesadilla que le enseñó a vivir y crearon largas luchas con sus demonios se había acabado, pero lo vivido en ese lugar jamás se borraría. Ahora sólo quedaba regresar a su nuevo hogar y ordenar todo lo que había recuperado, no obstante, al pasar de camino por una tienda se vio fuertemente atraído por una caja de cigarrillos que no dudó en comprar y tomar uno en una de los parques cercanos. La costumbre de fumar siempre fue cotidiana, pero cada día que pasaba con el castaño, esa necesidad desaparecía poco a poco. Ese día sintió nuevamente la necesidad de hacerlo, el humo del cigarrillo calmaba la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía en su interior, y con tres de ellos dio por finalizada esa etapa de su vida. Las cicatrices en su cuerpo serían el único relato de esos días y por supuesto se asegurarían de recordarle quién era y de dónde provenía. El recordar los diferentes pasajes de su vida no era nada agradable, incluso no estaba para nada feliz con lo que él era, pero, después de conocer a una persona que podía transformar la suciedad en él en algo hermoso, podía vivir en paz consigo mismo.

-o-

Eren no pudo despertar con la mañana del sábado, no después de haber trasnochado al estar preocupado por Levi. Para cuando despertó, fue su hermana quien vino a verle y le despertó para que bajara por el almuerzo. Al hacerlo, recibió de parte de ella y Hannes una serie de preguntas por su salud, todos creían que había amanecido mal de salud y tuvo que confesar que no había podido conciliar el sueño para que se calmaran.

El día pasó como de costumbre, salvo por un pequeño e importante detalle; eran las seis de la tarde y Levi no había contactado con él desde la mañana temprano donde le dejó un mensaje. Pensó en llamarle o mandar un mensaje en reiteradas ocasiones, pero no se atrevió al pensar que podría arruinarlo todo. El molesto y familiar sentimiento de perderlo le carcomía el pecho mientras pasaba el tiempo, y fue algo que no quedó desapercibido por Hannes que veía al pequeño inquieto en el jardín mientras intentaba dibujar algún cuadro.

-Eren, el aire está frío, ¿Por qué no entras?-le invitó el hombre-

-Iré enseguida, debo terminar un cuadro-respondió el menor-

-¿Moviéndote de un lado a otro? Dudo que lo termines antes de que anochezca-notó Hannes-

-Estoy bien-respondió de inmediato-

-No te pregunté si lo estabas-le hizo darse cuenta de lo que respondía-Estás preocupado por él, ¿No es así?

-Tal vez…-bajó su mirada-

-Estará bien. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-Ella fue a comprar unas cosas para la cena.

-Sabes, te propongo algo, pero debes cambiar esa cara tuya. Mañana cuando venga a verte les dejaré salir al lugar que tú quieras, ¿Qué te parece?-le propuso con una sonrisa-

-¿¡Enserio!? ¿Dónde yo quiera?-preguntó alzando su cabeza con sus ojos iluminados-

-Sí, claro que yo iré con ustedes.

-…Ya no quiero…-se negó desanimado-

-Es broma, es broma-dio leves golpes en la espalda del menor-Pero deben prometerme que volverán a cierta hora. ¿Es un trato?

-¡Sí!

La propuesta de Hannes le animó y logró sacar una sonrisa en su rostro después de un largo día de preocupación; después de mucho tiempo, podría salir nuevamente junto con Levi y conocer algún nuevo lugar. Pero que Levi no le hubiese llamado aun en estas horas no era algo que fuera reemplazado así como así, en su interior las posibilidades que le hubiera ocurrido algo ya empezaban a ser más fuertes pero se obligó a tranquilizarte y se dedicó a pensar a donde quería ir. Había muchos lugares que deseaba visitar, de hecho si pudiera pedir que lo llevaran a conocer todo el mundo mañana mismo, lo haría, pero sabía que no era posible y que debía de conocer poco a poco. Cada detalle del mundo era precioso, si se enfocaba en lo grande jamás apreciaría las pequeñas maravillas que le rodeaban, pero incluso aquellas eran un sinfín de cosas.

¿A dónde ir? Esa era la gran pregunta, ya que había muchos lugares por los cuales empezar.

Al regresar su hermana, se encontró con la gran sorpresa que su amigo venía junto a ella para cenar. Normalmente Armin pasaba mucho tiempo en su hogar, pero luego de que Levi empezara a venir constantemente sus visitas habían disminuido considerablemente. Eren no tenía ningún problema en estar con ambos, después de todo siempre eran vigilados y estar con su mejor amigo era importante a su vez, pero era éste mismo quien se retiraba cada vez que estaban juntos y cuando preguntaba siempre tenía alguna excusa que dar. Esa noche con tal de olvidar un poco que Levi no había llamado, cocinó junto a su amigo y su hermana, luego cenaron junto con Hannes y charlaron como de costumbre en la cena. Eren echaba un vistazo a cada momento a su teléfono, eran más de las ocho de la noche y Levi aún no llamaba, ya nada podía calmarlo y sus nervios fueron tan evidentes, que cada uno de los presentes intentaba distraerlo como podía. Entonces, la gran y esperada llamada apareció; el menor saltó de la mesa sin pedir permiso y corrió a responder al cuarto de baño.

-¿Levi?-se apresuró a responder-

-Lamento llamarte tan tarde, pasé a un parque a estar un rato solo y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó preocupado-

-Sí. No hubo ningún problema.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes…

-Lamento no haberlo hecho-se disculpó-Te dije que todo saldría bien, sólo me cortaron una mano.

-…-hubo un silencio del otro lado del teléfono-

-Es una broma, de verdad estoy bien.

-Eres un idiota.

-¿Qué?-preguntó molesto-

-Idiota.

-Y tú un llorón.

-No lloraré más-juró molesto-

-Mentiroso lo harás.

Levi sabía cómo hacerlo enfadar, pero esta vez había algo más importante que ponerse a discutir con él.

-Hannes nos ha dado permiso para salir mañana-le informó con alegría-

-¿Quieres vengarte por la broma que te hice?

-No, no, es enserio, nos dejará salir hasta cierta hora, ¿Podemos?

-Claro, ¿Hay algún lugar al que desees ir?

-La verdad…quiero ir al cine.

-¿Al cine? ¿Acaso quieres que te bese cuando nuestras manos se junten?-bromeo el azabache-

-¡No!-gritó avergonzado-He escuchado a muchos de mis compañeros hablar sobre eso y nunca he ido a uno…

-Como quieras. Iré por ti temprano, así que más te vale dormirte pronto ya que los mensajes que me mandaste ayer son de muy tarde-le regañó-

-Lo haré, lo haré, nos vemos mañana te amo Levi-se despidió con una sonrisa-

-Yo también mocoso, nos vemos.

Al salir del baño todos le estaban esperando afuera con una gran sonrisa, a excepción de Mikasa, que no pensaba aceptar el compartir a su hermano.

Esa noche se fue a la cama temprano, pero con la emoción que tenía por el día de mañana, se durmió luego de dos horas de haberse acostado. Su hermana dormía a su lado, pero se aseguraba de hacer el menor ruido cuando estaba despierto o mandando mensajes. Su habitación no era ocupada por nadie, todos esperaban que Eren regresará tarde o temprano pero éste mismo hacía como si ese lugar no existiera.

-O-

La mañana siguiente despertó por sí solo, parecía que la misma emoción y ansias por salir habían influido en el subconsciente para despertarlo. Mikasa no se encontraba nada amigable esa mañana, siempre que venía Levi hacía lo mismo, su actitud se volvía fría y molesta como una forma de protesta frente a su relación con el azabache. De principio Eren no la toleraba, muchas veces acabó gritándole como nunca antes y ella quedaba impactada ante tal faceta de su hermano; podría parecer un niño pequeño reclamando pero sus gritos furiosos eran más potentes de lo que parecía y le hacían cambiar su actitud al instante.

Tras la llegada de Levi, el castaño corrió por las escaleras a su encuentro ante el primer sonido de su voz en la casa. Su hermana salió corriendo tras sus pasos, sin poder detenerlo ni impedir que se lanzara a los brazos del azabache, quien lo aferró a su cuerpo y a través del hombro del menor miró a la chica con su rostro victorioso. Entre ellos, había una guerra interna que sólo a través de miradas y palabras al aire se llevaban a cabo, y siempre que Levi obtenía la total atención del hermano de la chica demostraba que había ganado. Antes de marcharse, Hannes le dictó las reglas con las cuales les dejaba salir y les prometió que si lo hacían como debido podrían repetirlo siempre y cuando cumplieran con lo acordado. Cuando ambos aceptaron las reglas del tutor, les dejó salir y abandonaron esa casa después de mucho tiempo. Caminar de la mano por la ciudad sin el temor de ser descubiertos se lo habían imaginado dentro de los sueños más locos, pero el calor de sus manos era tan real que no había cabida para un sueño en ese momento. Pese a la gran cantidad de cines populares en la ciudad, Levi optó por llevarlo a uno menos concurrido para asegurarse que no hubiese ningún problema en su primera visita al cine. Al llegar, vieron películas en cartelera y sus horarios; Eren observaba cada una de las películas con paciencia y parecía no decidir por ninguna. Él tampoco había venido alguna vez al cine por diversas razones; no lo encontraba necesario, odiaba compartir un espacio cerrado con tanta gente y nunca le atrajeron las películas; para él ver esta clase de cosas era despegarse de la realidad y él no deseaba ser un ciego pegado a la ciencia ficción. Ahora se hallaba entusiasmado por entrar, pero no por el hecho de la película, sino para ver qué reacciones tendría el castaño frente a esta nueva experiencia. Fueron varios minutos en los cuales Eren estuvo indeciso por qué ver y aunque le preguntará a Levi si le interesaba alguna, éste sólo respondía un "me da igual". Sólo después de escuchar a unos chicos de su edad hablar sobre una de las películas en cartelera decidió por esa, pero no tomó en cuenta el género y escogió una de suspenso y terror. Por un momento Levi estuvo a punto de decirle qué estaba escogiendo, pero la curiosidad por el cómo reaccionaría frente a esa sorpresa ganó y compró las entradas para la próxima función que no tardaría en empezar. El gran dilema continuó después, al pasar frente a las palomitas de maíz el rostro de Eren lo dijo todo; quería unas. Pero la azúcar y grasa que contenían no eran para el menor, que por muy estable que se encontrara, no implicaba que estuviera sano y eso lo sabía muy bien. No obstante, acabó comprando una pequeña cantidad de estas al no resistirse a su rostro de felicidad cuando se lo propuso, pero sin perder el cuidado que debía tener con él, únicamente le dejaría comer unas pocas y el resto debería comérselo él. Detestaba lo dulce, pero no permitiría que Eren devorara esa cantidad de azúcar y grasa.

Los asientos que habían escogido se encontraban al medio de la sala, pero a su alrededor no se hallaba mucha gente y muchos de ellos eran parejas. Habría que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta que muchos de ellos traían a su pareja para que se aferrara a ellos, eso pensaba Levi, siendo que él no pensaba muy distinto a los demás, puesto que se había negado a decirle el género de la película con tal de ver sus reacciones. Cuando la película recién empezó, Eren sólo se limitó a emocionarse y mirar atentamente la pantalla mientras hablaba de cada detalle que captaba su atención o era merecedor de algún comentario a su juicio. Sin embargo, cuando las imágenes transmitidas cambiaron completamente su contenido, las palabras no salían del menor, su cuerpo tenso trataba de apegarse más y más al asiento como si de ese modo fuese a escapar y cerraba constantemente sus ojos al momento de un ruido fuerte o una imagen fuerte. Levi no prestó atención a la pantalla en ningún momento, sus ojos se mantuvieron observando cada reacción del castaño de reojo; Eren no podía ocultar su temor, pero no quería demostrarlo. La culpa no tardó en apoderarse del azabache, pero ver al menor atemorizado, intentando luchar con eso y sus gritos ahogados tras el susto, era una imagen exquisita que no se arrepentía de haber visto.

-¡Gh…!-se quejó tras saltar en una escena de la película; su cabeza se hallaba girada hacia Levi quien tenía su rostro en dirección a la suya-

-Podemos salir si quieres-le ofreció-

-N-no, estoy bien-se esforzó por balbucear-

-Estás temblando-tomó una de sus manos-Recuerda que la bestia de la película siente el temor de la gente, no querrás que venga por ti.

Tras sus palabras la expresión de espanto de parte de Eren empeoró, ya no era tan sólo la película la que le daba miedo, sumado a ello ahora estaba el temor de que todo sucediera en la vida real.

-Nada va a pasar, tranquilo.

-E-es mentira, él s-siente mi m-miedo….-se acercó más al cuerpo de Levi-

-Deberías temerle a otra cosa-llevó los dedos de una de sus manos a enredarse lentamente en los cabellos de la nuca del menor-

-¿Qué cosa…?-preguntó horrorizado-

-A que quien te coma sea yo-estiró su rostro y besó los labios del menor-

El castaño se rehusó a besarlo en un comienzo; estaba asustado y la gente los podía ver, pero Levi no le dejó escapar y con ternura pidió con su boca que le correspondiera. Siendo completamente absorbido por los besos del azabache, cerró sus ojos, abrió su boca y dejó que la lengua contraría viniera a por la suya y se unieran en una danza conjunta al beso. La mano que tenía sobre la suya entrelazó sus dedos y los acarició con suaves movimientos entre ellos. El temor y la película pasaron a segundo plano, sólo lo besos de Levi ocupaban su mente y estremecían su cuerpo entero. Los dedos del azabache acariciaban su nuca y un cosquilleo recorría su espalda con cada roce que sentía sobre su piel, pronto empezó a necesitar aire y se separaba lo justo y necesario para respirar y volver a besar al azabache que, aprovechaba ese instante para besar su labio inferior. Cuando sus cuerpos ya empezaban a llamarse más, Levi se detuvo y se alejó unos centímetros del menor para mirarle a los ojos que eran iluminados por el reflejo de la pantalla.

-¿Aún tienes miedo?-le preguntó al menor-

-N-no, terminaré de verla-respondió avergonzado y giró su cuerpo hacia la pantalla-

Levi no soltó la mano del menor, quien con valentía vio hasta acabar la película pese a los esfuerzos en vano por sacarlo de allí. Jamás pensó que esa clase de espectáculo fuera a ser tan impactante para el chico, los efectos y actores eran bastante malos para su gusto, pero luego de ver el impacto que ocasionaba en el menor, estuvo arrepentido de haberlo hecho entrar. Las escenas de terror le provocaron sobresaltos y gritos ahogados más de una vez, en cada una de ellas Eren buscaba ocultarse en el hombro del azabache o apretaba su mano con tal de calmarse, mientras que el dueño de esa mano desmentía cada efecto especial con tal de calmarlo y generar risas en él. Cuando la película terminó, le llevó a comer a un restaurant al aire libre, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. El lugar al cual lo invitó no era uno de los grandes restaurantes de la ciudad, de haber tenido la posibilidad de costear alguno de aquellos lo hubiera hecho, pero debido a su actual situación económica debía de abstenerse a este tipo de lugares que para seguridad de ambos, era bastante higiénico. El haber frecuentado este tipo de lugares con tal de alimentarse, le había ayudado a saber cuáles eran limpios, de buen servicio y de calidad. Podría no pertenecer al lujo de cinco estrellas pero no se rebajaría a tener que probar algo inmundo y desagradable. En cambio, la mente de Eren era más sencilla y todo para él estaba bien; cada lugar era tan o más maravilloso que el anterior y a su gusto todos tenían una magia propia que entregar. El mundo parecía volverse tan sencillo al lado del castaño, que muchos complejos con este de parte de Levi desaparecían al acostumbrarse a la visión del pequeño.

Cuando finalizaron de almorzar aún quedaba tiempo para hacer algo más, Hannes les había dicho que debían volver antes del anochecer y el sol continuaba en lo alto del cielo. Levi pensó en algún lugar no muy lejos de donde se encontraban para llevarlo, pero no sabía que Eren ya tenía algo en mente mucho antes de la visita al cine.

-Levi, ¿Podemos ir a un último sitio?-preguntó el castaño-

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-A visitar a mi madre, por favor-rogó el castaño-

No podía negarse a tal mirada, pero, había escuchado hablar del hospital donde se encontraba la madre de Eren y no se encontraba nada cerca de donde se hallaban. Además, ese era el lugar de trabajo de Grisha, allí se encontrarían sus compañeros de trabajo y todos conocían la historia que había salido en los noticieros por un prologando periodo de tiempo. Que el protagonista de esa noticia se presentara no pasaría desapercibido. Esa había sido la razón esencial por la cual Hannes no le había ofrecido a Eren visitar a su madre, puesto que todo ese lugar y ella estaban relacionados con la lamentable situación que tuvo que soportar por tantos años. Llevarlo implicaba un gran riesgo, pero era el llamado de un hijo por ver a su madre que provocaba en Levi una cálida emoción ante el amor de madre e hijo que él jamás tuvo, lo que le animó a cumplir el deseo del castaño. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó su teléfono para ver la hora y miró al menor que continuaba rogando con la mirada cristalina.

-Tenemos tiempo, vamos.

-¡Gracias!-se lanzó a sus brazos y sintió cómo algo caía del bolsillo del azabache, bajando la mirada para ver de qué se trataba-¿Qué es esto?-se arrodilló a recogerlo y observó el nombre de la pequeña caja entre sus manos-¿Cigarrillos…?

-No es nada importante, dámelo-se agachó para arrebatárselo de las manos, pero Eren se levantó de golpe y se alejó su mano de su alcance-¿Qué haces? Deja de jugar y dame eso.

-¿Utilizas esto?-preguntó con frialdad, dejando helado al azabache que jamás le había visto así-

-Eren, deja eso y vamos-exigió la cajita-

-¿Sabes que esto te hace daño? No te lo devolveré-se alejó-

-Deja de jugar, ¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez?-preguntó aprovechándose de la inocencia del menor-

-Sabes…no soy tan estúpido como tú crees, tal vez podrías haberme ganado con eso antes, no ahora. Lo aprendí en clases, cualquiera lo sabe-respondió con un semblante frío y sombrío-

-De acuerdo, tú ganas-suspiró tras ser descubierto-Sólo fue ayer después de visitar la casa de Keny, no lo volveré hacer, ¿Feliz? Ahora dame eso, no es un juguete-exigió-

Sus palabras enfurecieron más al menor, que no obedeció y caminó hacia un basurero por su propia cuenta.

-Espera, ¿Qué haces?-le detuvo amenazante-

Eren no se inmutó ante su tono de voz; con su espalda hacia el azabache, giró su cabeza y extendió su brazo hacia el basurero sosteniendo la cajetilla sobre este. Levi no alcanzó a enfadarse puesto que los ojos que lo observaban rebosaban de frialdad y rabia mientras dejaba caer la cajetilla; una expresión que no esperaba ver en ese chico y que sin embargo lo hacía en este momento. Cuando el objeto cayó, Eren continuó caminando por su propia cuenta sin esperar que Levi le siguiera; estaba enojado, muy enojado.

-Tch, maldito mocoso, podía venderlo-refunfuñó entre dientes y fue tras sus pasos-

Levi no metería sus manos en un basurero para recuperar algo, además, existía el riesgo que Eren se enfadara mucho más y con lo mucho que ya se encontraba era más que suficiente. Su enfado no fue fácil de borrar, el castaño no respondía a nada que dijera Levi, rechazó su mano y evitaba su mirada; jamás le había visto así y el azabache tampoco era alguien que fuera a pedir disculpas de rodillas. Aunque luego de que no le hablara en todo el recorrido pensó en hacerlo, pero sólo logró obtener algunas palabras del menor cuando bajó su orgullo y aceptó que estuvo mal, jurando así que no volvería a hacerlo y obteniendo la mano del castaño en recompensa.

Al llegar al hospital, la mano de Eren empezó a temblar en la del azabache cuando estuvieron frente a la entrada. Por un momento ambos pensaron en abandonar ese lugar, pero era hora que el castaño superará todos sus temores y dejara de huir. No era Levi el más adecuado para ayudarlo a superarlos, él más que nadie se había negado a navegar en la oscuridad de su corazón, pero también era quién mejor conocía cómo se sentía. Con su mano sujetando firme la del menor, le animó a entrar y éste le siguió con sus piernas temblorosas. Los funcionarios del hospital lo reconocieron de inmediato y susurraban entre ellos al verlo pasar, Eren podía sentirlos como una multitud llenas de máscaras que lo ensordecían con sus murmullos. Caminó con su cuerpo pegado al del azabache para sentirse seguro. Al llegar a la mesa de consultas, fue Levi quien pidió permiso para entrar a la habitación de la madre del chico y aunque la enfermera dudó en dejarlos pasar, supo que se trataba del hijo de Grisha que quería ver a su madre. Las visitas al cuarto de la mujer estaban prohibidas, pero la enfermera no pudo prohibirle a ese niño el visitar a su madre; ella también conocía lo mucho que el pequeño había sufrido. Ambos pasaron hacia el pasillo donde se hallaba la habitación de la madre del castaño, en la puerta el nombre de "Carla Jaeger" estaba escrita sobre ella y fue Levi quien abrió la puerta e invitó al menor a pasar. Eren miró con temor al azabache, sus sentimientos en ese momento eran confusos y no sabía qué hacer. Levi acarició su mejilla y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que entrara, consiguiendo que el castaño moviera sus piernas con lentitud. Y sobre la misma cama de la otra vez, vio a su madre; bella y dormida como siempre. Los recuerdos llegaron pronto a su cabeza, y pese a que esto fue el inicio de todos los problemas con su familia , sintió la necesidad de ser protegido por los brazos de su madre y corrió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer. Las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos, pero el calor de ella continuaba allí intacto junto al aroma tan particular de Carla, su madre.

Levi mantuvo su distancia, esa instancia era sólo de él y ella, y verlo allí, como un pequeño bebé que lloraba en el pecho de su madre, le provocó una ternura con un toque de amargura al saber que esa mujer no se levantaría a corresponder las lágrimas de su hijo. No entendía la clase de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento el menor, nunca lo haría, pero que él los tuviera era más que suficiente para imaginarlos. Eren tenía un gran parentesco con su madre; su piel trigueña, una forma similar de las cejas y una expresión al dormir idéntica, sólo que aquella expresión no se borraba de su madre desde mucho años atrás. El temor de que Eren durmiera por muchos años al igual que su madre se implantó en su corazón, tan sólo imaginarlo en una camilla durmiendo el resto de sus días le hacía temblar del temor.

Eren conversó un buen rato junto a su madre; presentó a Levi y le habló sobre él, pero también le habló sobre lo que había vivido con su padre y lo mucho que lamentaba el que ella no estuviera con él para cuidarlo. Pidió disculpas por no haber podido venir, confesó que tenía miedo y le prometió que vendría más seguido a verla, todo y mucho más con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-Creo que iré a lavar mi rostro antes de despedirme, ella siempre se despedía con una sonrisa-se levantó de su puesto-

-Te acompaño.

-No, tendré ganas de llorar en tus brazos y se hace tarde. Estaré bien, espérame aquí-le rogó con una sonrisa-

-No tardes-acarició sus cabellos-

Eren salió de la habitación y de inmediato el ambiente se volvió pesado. Sentía que la madre de Eren le observaba y quería que dijera algo, una percepción estúpida según Levi ya que se trataba de una persona en estado de coma. No tenía simpatía con las madres, y aunque fuera egoísta pensar así, esa mujer también había abandonado a su hijo dejándolo a merced de un hombre desquiciado. Intentó no prestar atención a esa percepción, pero no lograba sacar sus ojos del rostro de la mujer y sentir que debía decir aunque fuera algunas palabras. Se aseguró que no hubiera nadie con él y se acercó a la cama.

-No tengo mucho que decir por si estás esperando eso-empezó-Tal vez no sea lo que esperabas para tu hijo, lo he hecho llorar muchas veces y de seguro ahora no me dejarías verlo, pero, tú también lo dejaste a merced de ese loco ¿No es peor? Eren sufrió mucho, pero él jamás dejó de sonreír-sonrió al recordar una sonrisa del castaño-no pude evitar que le hicieran más daño, lo siento.

Se sentía un completo idiota hablando solo con una persona en estado de coma, nadie estaría escuchándolo y no entendía por qué hacía esto, pero sentía la necesidad de hablarle a la mujer.

-Te aseguro que soy la última persona a la cual le entregarías tu hijo, pero puedo asegurarte que no habrá nadie que entregué todo lo suyo como yo lo hago con él, no dejaré que nadie le haga daño y lucharé para que él viva plenamente. Es un chico problemático y con muchas mañas, pero no sé qué haría sin él. Así que por favor, estés donde estés, no dejes que se su cuerpo le gane-rogó sin ninguna gota de orgullo-

Justo después de su última palabra, Eren entró a la habitación con su rostro más calmado. Levi no soportó la vergüenza tras haber hablado con una persona que se encontraba en coma, y enfadado consigo mismo por la actitud estúpida que tuvo, le dijo que lo esperaba afuera y salió de allí. No importaba lo muy estúpido que sintiera que fue el haber hecho eso, no podía negar que por un momento sintió la presencia de la mujer descansar tras sus palabras, como si todo el tiempo que llevó dormida, hubiera estado sufriendo al no poder hacer nada por su hijo. Cuando Eren salió de la habitación de su madre, su rostro sólo traía una sonrisa al haberse despedido de su madre como a ella le gustaba.

El sol ya empezaba a ocultar, pero ambos ya se encontraban a minutos de llegar a la casa como lo estipulado. Sin embargo, al momento de llegar a la puerta nadie salió a abrirles. Intentaron llamar varias veces, incluso llamarón al teléfono de Hannes y no respondió. Su coche tampoco se encontraba y su hermana tenía un trabajo para la escuela que hacer junto con Armin, de los cuales el quedaba exento tras su reciente llegada a la escuela. Pero debido a los desafortunados sucesos que habían ocurrido este año, Levi no se quedó de brazos cruzados a esperar que alguien abriera la puerta y, volviendo a los antiguos métodos escaló el portón junto a Eren. Levi conocía esa casa como la palma de su mano, por lo cual sabía cómo moverse y por supuesto como acceder al interior de esta. Con un movimiento en el ventanal que daba a la sala de estar, ambos lograron entrar a esa casa encontrándose con que no había nadie en ella. Buscaron por las distintas habitaciones y efectivamente no había nadie.

-De seguro Hannes tuvo un asunto que atender, después de todo es policía-concluyó Levi acercándose a la última habitación por comprobar, el cuarto de Eren-

-Allí no-detuvo el menor-No hay nada en ese lugar.

-Eren, no puedes continuar haciendo como si esta habitación no existiera.

-No quiero entrar allí y no lo haré-se rehusó-

Pese a las palabras de negación de Eren, Levi abrió la puerta a costas de sus deseos. La habitación se mantenía impecable, tal y como la recordaba y sin esperar que Eren le siguiera, se adentró y caminó apreciando cada rincón lleno de recuerdos.

-Levi, vámonos-le llamó Eren desde la puerta-

-Extrañaba estar aquí-confesó-

-Por favor…vámonos-rogó-

-Aquí te hice el amor por primera vez-pasó su mano por la cama-Si hay alguien que entenderá el miedo y desprecio que tienes al entrar, aquí seré yo. No te culpo, ese día continuará latente el resto de tus días, puedo asegurártelo. Cada rincón de esta habitación guarda un sinfín de recuerdos y muchas veces también tuve miedo, y te entiendo perfectamente. Pero, ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste nuestra última noche en este lugar?

-No…

-Estaremos bien, eso me dijiste y te lo digo yo ahora; estaremos bien. Puedes quedarte allí y no hacer nada, o, puedes venir aquí y hacerle frente a todos tus temores junto a mí. Así que dime Eren, ¿Cuál es tú elección?-le invitó a entrar tendiendo su mano hacia él-

_**Continuará…**_

_**Holo! ¿Cómo están? Les he traído el nuevo cap de Heartbeats y como de costumbre lo dejo en la mejor parte, no me golpeen e_e Ahora a esperar qué decisión tomará nuestro pequeño castaño en el próximo cap c: Quién diría que Eren tendría que tomar la misma decisión que tuvo que tomar Levi? Bueno y creo que aún queda mucho de la historia, no pensaba hacer este fin tan largo pero parece que así será. Espero no demorar tanto en actualizar, pero gracias a todos por esperar y seguir la historia 3**_

**Respondo reviews:**

**HikaAkane: Holo c: muchas gracias a las dos! 3 am bueno soy de Chile c: creo que te había respondido en un review en renacer, pero allí eras Hika96? No sé si es la misma persona si te confundí perdóname. Muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado! Cuídense nos vemos!**

**Akemi Hoyos: Bueno, la verdad no sé el pobre tuvo una vida cruda y creo que experiencias así a veces viven con nosotros el resto de nuestras vida. Pero al menos se pueden aprender a llevar y a mi parecer lo ha hecho bien ewe? Claro que el hdsfjlshafjklsa sigue lastimando a Eren –w- pero buano lo ama 3 Muchas gracias por leer y cuídate nos leemos!**

**Genevieve Phantomhive: Holo! Respecto a tu pregunta de Armin, de verdad estoy pensando seriamente en dejarle con otra persona porque el pobre tiene que ver constantemente como la persona que ama se queda con otro, pero aún no lo tengo claro. Am sobre tu premonición del ANGST, no diré nada, pero te aseguro que no tengo planificado el final definitivo, pero a tener fe Eren aún está bien :3 Cuídate y espero te siga gustando el fic nos leemos! **

**Mishaaya: Sí se arreglaron :3 Muchas gracias por esperar y espero que te siga gustando! Cuídate y nos leemos 3 **

**Hibary Hiwatari: Aún no se sabe nada certero con el cuerpo de Eren u_u es el momento para respirar y jugar con las flores del campo~~ Y respecto a Erwin… no murió, está encerrado chan chan! Espero que el cap te haya gustado, cuídate y nos leemos c: **

**Karstein Abarai: Lo sé, en algún fin debo descargar mi alma macabra._.? pero este cap fue lindo así que te recompenso :3 Cuídate y nos leemos! **

**Alipon: Yo digo lo mismo, deberías actualizar T-T el otro día leí mal un nombre de un review y le dije a otra niña que actualizara y después di cuenta que me había equivocado ewe…..esto pasa por responder reviews a las tres de la mañana XD Así que ahora te lo digo, actualiza pronto :'c Volviendo al tema del fic, esperemos que lo de Eren se solucione (no sé con que derecho digo eso si yo escribo pero bue) Al menos las cosas de estos últimos caps han estado calmas c: Espero leerte pronto, cuídate y actualiza 3 **

**Neko-chan: Tranquila que el fic le queda bastante, y respecto a lo otro no te preocupes y al menos estos caps han sido lindos c: Tomate tu tiempo, a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando leo este tipo de fics así que te entiendo perfectamente c: Cuídate y espero leerte pronto 3! **

**Moo123: Yo encontré que el cap me quedó largo ewe, y este cap estuvo dedicado únicamente a ellos dos. Espero te haya gustado, cuídate y nos leemos c: 3**

**Yo: Cuenta la leyenda que sólo los de mente fuerte han podido saber de la leviconda? Okno xDDD Cuídate nos leemos! **

**Vivaelsasunaru: Yo espero lo mismo con Eren… ewe Bueno este cap también fue lindo, estoy de buenas? Muchas gracias y espero te sigan gustando cuídate mucho y nos leemos c: 3**

**Reisen Knight: Muchas gracias 3 Espero te haya gustado cuídate nos leemos c: **

**Luna: Tus amigas me querrán matar XD okno Muchas gracias, espero te sigan gustando! Cuídate y nos leemos c: 3**

**Hika96: No sé si eres la misma persona que HikaAkane T-T pero muchas gracias? Bueno como dije antes aún le queda mucho a este fic, resultó ser más largo de lo que esperaba y ya no sabría decir cuánto durará, pero será arto. Espero te sigan gustando y muchas gracias c: ¡ 3**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y a quienes dejan sus lindos reviews 3 Espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy y nos leemos en el próximo c:!**

**Cuídense! 3**


	21. Un camino difícil

Capítulo 21

_**¿Cuál es tú elección?**_

Levi mantenía su mano extendida hacia el menor, quien pese a lo mucho que amara sostenerla, no se animaba a moverse por ella. Las palabras habían sido claras, en los ojos del azabache Eren buscaba la comprensión que él deseaba frente a esa situación y que no encontraba. Él no deseaba lo mismo que Levi, y con desagrado frente a la decisión que se le imponía, retrocedió frunciendo el ceño.

-No, no quiero-se negó con firmeza-

-¿Te quedarás allí?-lo retó Levi manteniendo su mano extendida-

-Sí...

-¿Es eso lo que eres? ¿Un cobarde? Vaya, así que estuve todo este tiempo engañado, no eres quien creía-le habló sin importarle la intensidad de sus palabras-

-¿Qué estás diciendo…? ¡No entiendes nada!-gritó herido, las palabras de Levi habían sido lo suficientemente crueles como para exaltarlo-

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? No me hagas perder el tiempo con tus lloriqueos.

-¡Cállate!-gritó con sus ojos acuosos-

-¿Te molesta que te diga la verdad? Bueno, supongo que a nadie le gusta enterarse que es un cobarde. Es una pena-continuó sin cambiar la violencia de su hablar-

-¡Basta! ¡Tengo miedo!

-Lo sé, pero si te quedas allí sólo te aferrarás a eso. Puedes acabarlo y ya te dije cómo.

-Tengo miedo…no sigas por favor-rogó el menor-

-Siempre estuviste dispuesto a todo, pese a los riesgos, jamás te rendiste ni dejaste de luchar por lo que querías. Demuéstrame que sigues siendo ese mismo mocoso testarudo que no se detenía ante nada-lo llamó extendiendo aún más su mano-

La mano del azabache continuaba llamándole desde el interior, no importaba cuanto Eren le rogara con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ni lo mucho que su cuerpo temblara en su posición, Levi no se movía. Ese acto era considerado injusto para Eren; era juzgado en base de una situación que él jamás pidió y sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto si no entraba a ese lugar. Tenía miedo, no quería hacerlo y su mente se bloqueaba frente al temor a los recuerdos de aquella habitación. Pero decidió creer en Levi, en sus palabras y en la seguridad que tal vez conseguiría al acercarse a él y tomar su mano.

Su pierna se movió con un primer movimiento tembloroso, era sorprendente lo difícil que era el poner un pie en ese lugar; su cuerpo se esmeraba en bloquearse frente a una horrible y densa sensación que se apoderaba de él. En sus adentros rogaba a gritos que Levi acudiera a él, sin embargo, no lo haría, lo veía en sus ojos. Cada segundo caminando a paso lento en esa habitación era una tortura, sólo lograba preguntarse por qué tuvo que vivir algo así y cómo Levi podía ser tan cruel al obligarle a entrar a ese lugar, lo odiaba. Debía luchar frente a esos sentimientos desagradables, acercarse pronto a Levi y acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Sí, eso necesitaba, acabar con todo y no dejarse vencer por esto. Cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero propósito que se negó a ver, luchó y terminó ese calvario en tres zancadas, tomando por fin la mano que lo esperaba. De inmediato fue arrastrado al pecho del azabache y sus brazos lo rodearon con fuerzas, otorgándole por fin la seguridad que tanto esperaba.

-Bien hecho-sus manos acariciaron los cabellos del castaño, quien empezaba a llorar en su hombro al corresponderle-

-Fuiste muy cruel-se quejó Eren-

-No había otra forma para que reaccionaras, lo siento.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Él no me amaba? ¿Por qué me hizo esto? Mi padre…-se lamentaba al apretar las ropas de Levi en sus manos-

-Nadie te volverá a dañar, nunca más te harán daño, lo juro-la mano de Levi se metió entremedio de los cabellos castaños y sujetaron su cabeza con fuerza-

Escuchar cada lamento de Eren era una tortura para Levi, comprendía más que nadie todos los sentimientos que se apoderaban del menor, podía sentir la agonía detrás de sus desagradables recuerdos y por sobre todo, sentía el peso de la responsabilidad de ello. Él siempre sospechó, pero fue un estúpido que jamás lo aceptó a tiempo y le ocasionó esa horrenda cicatriz a la persona que amaba más que a nada en este asqueroso mundo. Tantos años sobreviviendo en el bajo mundo para no haber sido capaz de ver la maldad frente a sus ojos, ahora ya nada podía hacer, la herida continuaría día a día con Eren e incluso su cuerpo sería el recordatorio del monstruoso hombre que se hizo llamar padre. El llanto de lamentos en esa habitación se convertía en un recuerdo amargo por sobre los maravillosos que habían compartido juntos, Levi a penas lo podía tolerar, las ganas de llorar de impotencia se asomaban tras cada sollozo del menor. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que Eren continuara descontrolándose al nivel que lo hacía debido al miedo a que su corazón no lo soportara.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé sobre las estrellas y las constelaciones?-recordó Levi-

-Sí-respondió Eren entre medio del llanto-

-Esa noche tus ojos brillaban como si nunca las hubieras visto, pero estaba seguro que lo habías hecho muchas veces. No lo entendía, de verdad creí que eras un imbécil por emocionarte por algo tan normal.

-Siempre me has dicho que lo soy…-habló más calmado-

-Lo sé, y sigo pensando que eres un imbécil-con lo último el castaño se apartó un poco para observar molesto y con rastros de llanto al azabache-Jamás creí que ibas a atraparme de este modo. Me encantan tus ojos, así que deja de llorar y continúa mostrándome el mundo como sólo tú puedes verlo.

La expresión triste de Eren cambió drásticamente por una de sorpresa ante las amables palabras de Levi, y pese a que ese era el resultado que el azabache esperaba, no podía creer que esas palabras hayan salido de su boca. El silencio como respuesta era lo que menos esperaba, era vergonzoso y luchar en contra ello sólo le hacía enfadarse más con su persona.

-No te quedes callado y dime algo maldición-bramó reteniendo su vergüenza-

-Lo siento-se disculpó volviendo a esconder su rostro en el hombro ajeno, mientras sus brazos se aferraban por sujetarse del cuerpo del azabache-No huiré más, aprenderé a vivir con esto y volveré a mi cuarto. Lo prometo.

-Hazlo, pero no te obligues en volver hasta que estés seguro.

-Lo sé, este lugar es mucho más que ese mal día, aquí se encuentran la mayoría de nuestros recuerdos y quiero continuar teniéndolos. Así que por favor, construyamos más-se detuvo al tragar saliva y continuar-Hazme el amor.

La petición de Eren encendió el cuerpo de Levi cual encendedor al ser presionado, de haber sido una persona débil de mente se hubiera dejado llevar por sus instintos y lo hubiera hecho suyo sin pedir más explicaciones. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba desesperadamente y qué no hubiera dado por haber complacido su petición sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, existían varios factores que para Levi, eran mucho más importantes que satisfacer el deseo carnal que ambos deseaban a escondidas desde hace mucho tiempo; la seguridad de Eren. El lugar no era agradable y mucho menos seguro para el castaño, ya que cualquiera de los habitantes de la casa podrían llegar en cualquier momento; Eren necesitaba un lugar cómodo y tranquilo. Además, pese a que se encontraba con condones escondidos en su bolso, no poseía el lubricante para cuidar su cuerpo y no se arriesgaría a lastimarlo. No había manera en la cual pudiera cumplir esa petición, menos en un momento como este.

-No, ahora no-se separó bruscamente del menor, apartándolo de los hombros; sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo le hacía dudar del negarse-

-¿Es porque estoy sucio? Ya no soy la persona que conociste…-desvió la mirada junto a una mueca en sus labios-

Eran exactamente las palabras que Levi había utilizado para referirse a su persona cuando tenía miedo de mostrarse y eran estas mismas con las que habían hecho que Eren se viera así. Las manos del azabache tomaron el rostro del menor y le obligó a verlo a los ojos.

-No, no vuelvas a decir eso jamás, eres y siempre serás el Eren que conocí. ¿Es por eso que me pides esto? ¿Para verificar algo tan estúpido?

-Sólo quiero estar contigo…-aseguró con su mirada-

-Aunque sea así, no lo haré, Hannes o tu hermana pueden llegar en cualquier momento, tampoco tengo lo necesario para cuidarte y no quiero exponerte a nada-soltó su rostro-Te llevaré al parque u otro lugar por mientras, si se enteran que escalamos y entramos se enfadarán.

Pese a la tentadora idea de Levi por sacarlo de allí, los brazos del menor se agarraron al cuello del azabache junto a un inesperado beso sobre sus labios. La sorpresa no le permitió alejarlo de inmediato, y para cuando planeaba hacerlo ya era aparentemente tarde. Eren se encargaba de apegar su cuerpo al de Levi, sus besos intentaban apoderarse de los labios del azabache y sólo lograban ser torpes mientras temblaban por no saber qué hacer, sin embargo, los desastrosos intentos del castaño por llevar el ritmo fueron suficientes para encender a Levi y poner en duda su autocontrol. Sabía que Eren lo hacía con tal de arrastrarlo y conseguir lo que quería, y aunque supiera que esto estaba mal y que debía detenerse, luchar contra un deseo en común era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Sus manos querían apartarlo, detenerlo y regañarlo por ser tan inconsecuente, no obstante, aquellas manos ya habían sucumbido y se hallaban acariciando los costados del menor. Con su cuerpo encaminó al del castaño hacia la cama sin detener sus manos, sus bocas se devoraban con el azabache habiendo obtenido el ritmo transformándolo en desesperados besos por obtener todo de parte de él y al llegar al lecho, ambos cayeron sobre este para continuar con sus caricias y besos. Eren mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Levi, no le permitía escapar y tampoco era como si el mayor deseara hacerlo. Bajo su cuerpo Eren se dejaba dominar por sus inconscientes movimientos de caderas con los cuales el azabache frotaba sus miembros, el ardiente deseo se apoderaba de ambos y ya sin más uso de razón, el mayor llevó sus manos a por debajo de la ropa del castaño para sentir su torso desnudo. Sin embargo, pudo reaccionar a tiempo al sentir su piel y se obligó a detenerse, apartándose de los brazos del menor que lo sostenían débilmente al creer que había conseguido lo que quería, y sosteniéndose sobre los suyos, lo miró desde arriba.

-Maldición Eren, sólo soy un humano no hagas este tipo de escenas-lo regañó acariciando su sien-

-Por favor, estaré bien-rogó con su sonrojado rostro-

-Suficiente, vámonos-liberó el cuerpo de Eren con gran esfuerzo al salir de la cama-

-Lo siento-se disculpó al sentarse cabizbajo-

-¿Qué cosa?

-Por haberme dejado ensuciar-respondió mordiendo su labio-

Tal vez el cómo Eren se tomaba ese evento era muy distinto al cómo lo hizo él con lo suyo, a diferencia suya, el menor no sentía que fuera a ensuciar a alguien sino que, muy por el contrario, sentía que al estar sucio no sería aceptado por quien amaba. Las palabras que utilizaba se las había enseñado él, verlo repetirlas era doloroso y no importaba lo mucho que le insistiera que no, Eren era terco y continuaría con esa idea en su cabeza. Jamás quiso hacerle pensar eso, y perdiendo el control de la situación, tomó al menor y le arrebató sin cuidado toda prenda sobre su cuerpo. No se escuchó ninguna palabra en contra, ninguna queja ni explicación de lo que hacía, la nueva actitud arrebatada de Levi dejó pasmado al castaño y acabó sentado sobre la cama sin ninguna prenda sobre su cuerpo. Al reaccionar y darse cuenta que se encontraba completamente desnudo frente a Levi, luchó por esconderse con sus brazos pero estos fueron sostenidos por quien se arrodilló frente a él y tomó sus manos. Su corazón palpitaba, su respiración agitada era lo único que se escuchaba en medio del silencio mientras los ojos del azabache lo observaban desde abajo.

-E-espera, así no…-reclamó ocultando su rostro en su propio hombro-

-Mírame-exigió Levi-

-No.

Sin conformarse con un no por respuesta, una de las manos del azabache fueron a por el rostro de Eren y le obligó a voltear. El chico se encontraba sonrojado y con los ojos llorosos, no había necesidad de hablar para saber qué pensaba; tenía miedo, pero no de él, sino de ser abandonado, estaba frustrado ante sus pensamientos y avergonzado al ser observado por el azabache. Levi mantuvo sus ojos pegados a los del menor y sólo descendió su mirada por unos segundos para regresar por un camino desde los pies hasta su rostro. Eren frunció el ceño.

-Eres hermoso, cada parte tuya me gusta y no está sucia. Quiero cuidarte, y si para eso tengo que renunciar a mis deseos y luchar contra los tuyos no me importa hacerlo-

-Estaré bien, prometo que te diré si me siento fatigado o algo más…

-Siempre consigues lo que quieres ¿No? –el rostro de Eren enrojeció aún más tras la respuesta de Levi al haber aceptado-El primer malestar que sientas, es una promesa.

-Lo prometo-juró el menor-

Seguido a sus palabras, Levi liberó todo el control que tenía sobre su cuerpo, pero no se permitió olvidar los cuidados que necesitaba Eren. No era una persona con alguna enfermedad al corazón, no obstante, era débil y debía cuidarlo.

Eren esperaba recibir al azabache y sus besos sobre su cuerpo, en cambio, la sorpresa que se llevó jamás pasó por su mente ni en sus sueños más húmedos. Levi tomó con delicadeza su pierna y besó la parte superior de su pie, siguiendo después por su tobillo y su pantorrilla. Su cuerpo se tensó ante los besos, y no conseguía modular las palabras en ese momento tan vergonzoso por lo que sólo cerró sus ojos y sintió cómo los besos de Levi se apoderaban de su pierna lentamente. Los labios del azabache continuaron subiendo, por su pierna, deteniéndose a besar su muslo y prosiguiendo por sus caderas para subir por su estómago hasta su cuello. Allí se detuvo, y Eren sintió cómo el placer acumulado durante el camino se disparaba en un suspiro ahogado al llegar a ese punto tan delicado para él. Levi lo sabía, pese al corto tiempo y la poca experiencia que tenían entre sus cuerpos, había llegado a conocer los puntos más placenteros para el pequeño y se preocupaba de estimularlos muy bien.

Los ojos del menor continuaban cerrados, hasta que dejó de sentir los besos del azabache sobre su cuello y su mano entrelazó aquella que había venido a por él. Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con Levi que sonrió al verlo tan inocente como siempre. Subió su cuerpo sobre el del menor, dejándolo tendido sobre la cama sin apartar sus miradas, sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas a los costados de los desordenados cabellos castaños. Quería todo de él, cada tonalidad en sus mejillas, cada sonrisa, cada suspiro, mirada y sonido que pudiera hacer, lo quería todo y sus ojos no dejaban de estremecer todo su interior.

-Te amo-confesó Levi mientras se perdía en el mar de sus ojos-

-Te amo mucho más-respondió el menor con una sonrisa-

-Dime qué quieres que haga, esta vez lo haré como tú quieras-ofreció el mayor-

-…Quiero un beso-requirió y recibió un pequeño beso de parte de Levi-Otro…-un segundo beso un poco más largo se posó sobre sus labios-Otro.

El tercer beso no se detuvo, el mayor se apoderó de sus labios y continuó besándolo con suaves y apasionados besos. Sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sus bocas, se buscaban, se complacían y se separaban para dejarle espacio a sus labios. Eren no pediría nada más, confiaba en las acciones de la persona que se encontraba con él más que en las suyas y se dejaría llevar por ello. Levi lo entendía, a veces subestimaba lo simple que era el castaño al pedir algo tan honesto, luego se alegraba al darse cuenta que esa inocente actitud era de la cual se había enamorado desde el primer mensaje.

El silencio y el viento primaveral resoplar entre la vegetación era lo único que los acompañaba, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y junto al ocaso ambos se entregaban plenamente. Sin apuro, con mucho cuidado, Levi besaba a su pequeño, soltando sus manos y llevándolas a explorar el cuerpo bajo el suyo. Las manos del castaño buscaban calmar los nervios ante las caricias de Levi, se aferraban a su espalda, a su ropa y quería tocarlo, pero era un límite que no se atrevía a cruzar. Hasta que el dueño de esa espalda, tomó sus manos y las invitó a meterse bajo sus ropas para sentir su piel como así deseaba. Había sido descubierto, y pese a ello, no se negó a explorar el torso del azabache con la palma y sus dedos, y en cuanto pudo, lo desnudó. El torso de Levi poseía diferentes cicatrices, lo sabía desde el primer momento que lo vio, y aunque así fuera, era hermoso y lo había extrañado. No logró explorar por mucho más su cuerpo, ya que sin previo aviso Levi se separó de su boca y continuó besando su barbilla y cuello.

Sus besos descendían recorriendo el torso del menor, Eren perdió todo tacto sobre él y en silencio disfrutó de la húmeda boca del mayor recorrerlo. Podría haberse quedado todo el día explorándolo, pero el tiempo era escaso y si querían terminar lo que empezaron, era hora de avanzar más rápido. Por lo tanto, Levi se encaminó a través de besos a la entrepierna que había decidido dejar en paz hasta que Eren estuviera acostumbrado a sus caricias. Llegar allí estremeció el cuerpo del castaño, mas eso no fue razón para no continuar y realizando lo que se propuso, tomó el miembro que empezaba a endurecerse en una de sus manos y pasó su lengua por su superficie. Eren tembló y se quejó con un suave gemido ahogado en su garganta, el mayor no se quedó allí y lamió con delicadeza uno de sus testículos generando una nueva y placentera reacción para el menor. Se mantuvo allí, besando y procurando tener mucho cuidado con esa delicada zona mientras su mano masturbaba con lentos movimientos el miembro de quien se retorcía de placer.

Eren intentó escapar al doblar sus rodillas y encorvarse hacia atrás, pero fue restringido por los brazos del azabache que apresaron sus muslos como un candado. El placer se disparaba por cada movimiento de su mano y lengua en su zona intima, e imaginar que el rostro de Levi se encontraba en un lugar tan vergonzoso lo obligó a cerrar sus piernas ante lo cual, el azabache las separó al tomarlas por las rodillas. No tenía escapatoria, no podría cerrar sus piernas ni aunque así lo deseara, cerró sus ojos, escondió su rostro en la cama y sus manos fueron por la cabeza de cabellos negros. Levi abandonaba la zona con la que jugó con sus besos para llevar sus dedos al interior de su boca, el castaño pudo ver de reojo cómo el azabache humedecía sus propios dedos sin entender qué hacía exactamente hasta que los sacó y llevó a su entrada. Un primer dedo entró en su interior, generándole una gran molestia a pesar de que se trataba de uno. Sólo lo había hecho una vez y ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, pero poco a poco, Levi consiguió que se acostumbrara preocupándose de observarlo e ir con calma.

Eren gemía al sentirlo, sus piernas se retorcían con cada vez que el azabache tocaba sus paredes internas, pero no se quedó allí, y aprovechándose de que el menor no tenía las fuerzas como para oponerse, abrió sus piernas y se dirigió a consentir el miembro del menor con su boca. Con su lengua se preocupó de lamer cada zona de este, sus labios besaban y succionaban acompañados de su segundo dedo que ingresaba al interior del menor, seguido por un tercero y los seductores y angelicales sonidos que profería Eren.

-B-basta, está sucio ¡Agh!-sus manos se aferraron a los cabellos del azabache-Levi…¡Ah!

Y sin ninguna advertencia, además del último gemido que dio el castaño, un líquido viscoso fue disparado al interior de su boca. Era increíble cómo había repudiado siempre las sustancias del cuerpo humano, y ahora, se hallaba reteniendo una de ellas al interior de su boca sin ningún desagrado.

-¡Lo siento! De verdad no quería, y-yo, perdón-trató de explicar alterado-

Levi dejó libre la entrada del menor, y con esa mano fue por el cierre de su pantalón y lo bajó lo necesario para liberar su miembro. Escupió el líquido en su mano, preocupándose de no perder nada de este y obligó al castaño a recostarse. Eren obedeció sin decir nada ante el temor de que Levi estuviera enfadado, pero éste se recostó a su lado apoyado sobre su costado para observarlo luego de buscar en su bolso un condón. La mano y la mirada de Levi se dirigieron hacia su entrepierna, seguido del castaño, que recostándose de costado, observó cómo la mano del azabache hacía uso del condón y empezaba a esparcir el líquido sobre su miembro.

-¿No estás molesto?-preguntó el menor absorbido por la escena de entre sus cuerpos-

-Ya te lo dije, nada de lo tuyo es asqueroso-besó la frente ajena y tomó el rostro del menor en su otra mano-¿Estás bien?

-Sí-confirmó el menor-

-Voy a empezar-anunció-

Levi se apegó a Eren y alzó una de las piernas de las piernas del castaño tomándola por el muslo y manteniéndolo alzada. El menor no entendía qué sucedía, la posición en la cual se encontraba no se parecía en nada a la anterior, el azabache se encontraba a su lado mientras él, boca arriba sobre la cama, empezaba a sentir el miembro de Levi en su entrada . Pese a que era algo nuevo, confiaba plenamente, y con su cuerpo medianamente de espaldas hacia él, sintió como empezaba a entrar en su interior. De inmediato sintió el feroz dolor que se apoderó de sus caderas y la mano de quien amaba vino y se entrelazo con la suya, descargando allí, todo el dolor que sentía.

Levi no forzaba su entrada, era difícil contenerse pero su deseo por cuidarlo era mucho más fuerte que aquellos pasionales que le enloquecían, y esperaría a que Eren se acostumbrara a cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Entre medio de besos sobre el trigueño cuello y cabellera castaña, fue entrando de a poco según lo que la mano del menor dijera; el apretar era detenerse, el relajar era continuar, y de ese modo se encontró finalmente en su interior.

-¿Cómo estás?-susurró el azabache en su oído junto con un beso sobre este-

-Bien…-respondió a duras penas con su rostro oculto-

La mano del castaño se aferró a la ajena, estaba listo y nervioso para lo que vendría, sabía que no sería nada agradable de un principio y Levi no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Con sumo cuidado, el azabache extrajo hasta la mitad su miembro y entró con la misma velocidad, los lamentos se perdían en la almohada mientras él luchaba por controlarse. Repitió lo mismo reiteradas veces, no podía incrementar el ritmo ya que al hacerlo un poco Eren se quejaba aún más. Pese a la preparación y el lubricar su miembro con el líquido del menor, los resultados no eran los mismos a la primera, ya que, muy por lo contrario de lo que se podría esperar de la segunda vez, el dolor era mucho más fuerte. Deseaba oírlo gritar de placer, pero el escucharlo hacerlo del dolor era simplemente imposible de disfrutar y se hubiera detenido, de no ser porque Eren no lo dejaría abandonar bajo ningún motivo. Decidido a continuar con calma, besó el cuello del menor, descendiendo hasta sus pezones para así poder estimularlos con su lengua. Podía sentir el ritmo de su corazón acelerado ante las sensaciones que proferían sus besos y su controlado movimiento de caderas. Fue entonces cuando el cuerpo del menor cedió, y pudo sentir que su interior se volvía menos estrecho y sus gemidos ya no eran de dolor, animándose por fin a dejarse absorber por las paredes húmedas contra su miembro.

Ya no había silencio en aquella habitación, tampoco en la misma casa puesto que los continuos gemidos que liberaba el castaño eran, por primera vez, escuchado únicamente por ellos dos. Pese a que no había nadie más en la casa, se esforzaba por ocultarlos junto a sus vergonzosas expresiones sobre la almohada. La húmeda sensación de los besos de Levi recorrer su cuerpo se había ido, y la mano que mantenía reclusa escapó para ir por su mentón. Sentía la respiración del azabache sobre su oído, sus cuerpos se encontraban uno al lado del otro y podía sentirlo rozar el suyo con cada estocada que daba en su interior.

-Eren, mírame-insistió Levi ante los esfuerzos del menor al rehusarse a mostrar su rostro-

-N-no, ¡Ngh!-luchó contra la mano que intentaba darle vuelta-

-Mírame-susurró Levi con una voz profunda y por arte de magia, consiguió lo que obtuvo; el rostro de Eren, la exquisita expresión que sólo él conocía y le enloquecía-Eres hermoso, no te escondas y déjame verte más-besó sus labios-

-Esto es v-vergonzoso…¡Ah!

La última estocada tocó el punto que llevaba al castaño al máximo placer, paralelo a ello, las paredes internas del castaño oprimían el miembro del mayor lo que también le ayudaba a acercase al final. Eren no se ocultaba, dominado por el placer, le veía mientras el azabache sólo enloquecía frente a dicha imagen. La mano que sostenía la pierna del menor, empezó a descender y acariciar hasta su trasero, donde volvía a subir para repetir el mismo camino. Sus caderas se esforzaban por moverse más rápido en aquella posición, no era nada sencillo moverse ladeado mientras deseaba devorar todo el cuerpo del castaño. Con su otra mano quiso tocar todo, su palma se encargaba de jugar con su pecho, estómago e incluso su miembro, sin quedarse en ningún lugar por mucho tiempo; necesitaba todo de él. Mientras que por su parte, el castaño sentía que su corazón explotaría frente a los desbordantes sentimientos y serie de sensaciones donde sólo pudo aferrarse a las fundas de la cama por sobre su cabeza, llevando una de sus manos a sostener los cabellos del azabache y dejarse llevar hacia el final.

-Levi…Levi…¡Agh! T-te…-repetía su nombre entre gemidos-

-Te amo-confesó con su voz agitada y completó la frase del castaño, su respiración era inestable y ya se apreciaban leves gemidos que no lograba callar-

Su voz favorita no dejaba de llamarlo con sus sonidos, su cruel pasado y las desagradables experiencias que vivió con Erwin empezaban a querer ser partícipe de la escena pero luchó contra ello y se centró en su pequeño mocoso. El movimiento de vaivén había perdido toda calma, fuertes estocadas entraban y salían del interior de Eren quien gozaba de ello. Podían sentir el placer apoderarse de cada punto de sus cuerpos, cada extremidad enloquecía por sentir el último grado y liberarlo todo, sus cuerpos se encontraban a punto de terminar, pero un ruido ajeno a la escena los sacó de ese acalorado ensueño de golpe.

Levi se detuvo, la puerta había sido abierta, alguien había entrado a la casa y ya se encontraba caminando en los pasillos.

-¿Eren?-llamó la voz desde abajo-

Hannes había llegado, y lo que hace poco había sido un maravilloso placer, ahora era un horrible pánico que se disparó a través de sus columnas. Eren no tuvo palabras que decir, sólo su rostro horrorizado al ver a Levi expresó lo que pensaba; serían descubiertos. Y para cuando el mensaje fue transmitido, los pasos se escucharon en la escalera; Hannes revisaría cada habitación del segundo piso. No había tiempo para huir ni vestirse, por un momento no había escapatoria salvo una donde deberían apostar; Levi giró sobre la cama con el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos y cayeron del lado contrario a la cama que daba a la puerta. De espaldas contra el suelo y con Eren sobre su cuerpo, le obligó a agacharse sosteniendo su cabeza contra su pecho y tapando su boca justo segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Ambos podían sentir como sus corazones palpitaban en sus gargantas al saber que Hannes se hallaba a tan sólo pasos de ellos, para su suerte sus ropas se hallaban del mismo lado que los cubría de la puerta, de lo contrario habrían sido descubiertos de inmediato. Fueron segundos de vida o muerte, donde sólo un ruido los delataría, y para suerte de ambos, la puerta se cerró junto a los pasos alejarse del lugar. La mano liberó la boca del menor, y ambos suspiraron ante el alivio.

-Debemos irnos…-Eren se apresuró a levantarse, pero al hacerlo recibió el anuncio en sus caderas de que aún se hallaba con Levi en su interior-¡Ngh!

-Ahora seré yo quien te retenga-susurró Levi-

De inmediato atrajo el cuerpo del menor abrazándolo por la espalda, y con Eren sentado sobre su cuerpo, movió sus caderas hacia arriba alcanzado con facilidad el punto que hizo gemir nuevamente al castaño. Lamentablemente no sería capaz de escucharlo más, y con sus labios calló al menor que llegó a su final en tres movimientos más, seguido por Levi que aprisionó más el cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo al sentir la última dosis de placer apoderarse de su cuerpo. No lo soltó, sus pechos conectaban sus corazones intranquilos, deseaba continuar abrazándolo así para siempre y no dejarlo ir ante nada, no quería dejar de sentir su calor ni su palpitar. Sin embargo, Eren insistió y se enderezó para regalarle una radiante sonrisa al azabache, siendo correspondido por una más tenue, que más tarde se convirtió en una silenciosa risa-que no pudo evitar- e hizo compañía a las del menor.

-Por poco nos descubren-susurró el menor entre risas-

-Si no quieres que lo hagan aún vámonos, diremos que estábamos en un parque de por aquí-le ordenó el mayor-

-Vamos-se encorvó a depositar un pequeño beso en los finos labios ajenos-Te amo.

-Yo también.

Sin tomarse tiempo de más, limpiaron un poco sus cuerpos con una de las prendas de la habitación, se vistieron y llevaron consigo toda evidencia de la escena. Si había alguien que tenía experiencia en limpiar alguna escena, era Levi, y esta vez se había preocupado de no dejar indicios de nada.

Lograron escabullirse del lugar sin ningún problema, aparentemente Hannes no se había enterado de nada para cuando llamó preguntado por ambos. La mentira la relató Levi, diciendo que al no hallarlo en casa decidieron ir al parque a su espera y con todo éxito, el hombre creyó sus palabras. Los dos se hallaban caminando por el parque, el manto nocturno ya cubría sus cabezas y pese a que Hannes les había dicho que regresaran en lo posible, no deseaban separarse aún. Era principios de primavera, y aunque el paisaje floreado era tan común para la gente, Eren jamás había presenciado un parque con sus pequeños brotes en los árboles. Sosteniendo sus manos, observaron la belleza de la naturaleza al ser iluminada por la tenue luz de los focos y la luna, pero ninguno más bello que el brillo de los ojos aguamarina del menor que Levi se encargaba de observar a escondidas.

-La primera vez que vi el exterior, fue gracias a las fotos que me mandaste del zoológico. Jamás creí que estaría viendo los brotes de la primavera por mi propia cuenta…es realmente hermoso-expresó el castaño observando los arboles al caminar-

-Se parecen a los de tus pinturas.

-No es lo mismo, el olor, el ruido, el viento… quiero conocer todo-deseo al cerrar sus ojos-

Levi extrajo su teléfono del bolsillo y haciendo uso de la cámara tomó una foto a los árboles, despertando al castaño de su ensueño producto al sonido de la cámara.

-Ten-enseñó su teléfono con la imagen en él-Te las mandaré después, puedes sacar fotos y coleccionarlas de los lugares a los que estés.

-¡Ya sé! Tomemos una fotografía de ambos, no tenemos ninguna-se colgó al brazo del mayor-

-¿Qué? Olvídalo, detesto las fotografías.

-Pero acabas de decirme que tome fotos…-habló desanimado-

-A los lugares que visites y te gusten idiota.

-El lugar que más me gusta es a tu lado-confesó con una sonrisa-

Eren era un chico sumamente vergonzoso y fácil de sonrojar, no obstante tenía una facilidad para decir un montón de cosas sumamente vergonzosas que no tenían efecto en él. Salvo para Levi, que estuvo a punto de sucumbir ante sus honestos sentimientos. Después de tanto tiempo a su lado se había acostumbrado a que Eren desordenara todos sus sentimientos, y pese a que se permitía sentirse así de vulnerable con el menor, disfrutaba mucho más el verlo a él de ese modo.

-¿Quieres una foto?-fotografió al menor-Aquí tengo una de tu rostro infantil-se la enseñó-

-¡Espera! ¡Yo no me refería a eso!-intentó quitarle el teléfono-

-Eso quédate así-tomó una nueva fotografía-Mira cómo te sonrojas-enseñó la nueva foto-

-¡B-basta!-su nuevo intento fue frustrado por Levi, siendo atrapado por los brazos del azabache-Bórralas…

-No lo haré. A cambio aceptaré que tomes una-entregó su teléfono a quien lo recibía con una gran sonrisa-Sólo una.

-Sí, sí, gracias-aceptó y se puso a su lado-

Con la cámara del teléfono apuntando hacia ellos, acercaron sus rostros para entrar en la panorámica de la imagen y con dificultad Eren tomó la fotografía. La foto era todo un desastre; su rostros aparecían cortados de la nariz hacia abajo y el fondo se veía borroso. Al ver lo mal que lo había hecho, el menor se desanimó ante lo que había sido la única posibilidad de haber tenido una foto a solas al lado de quien amaba. Sin embargo, Levi era débil ante sus expresiones y no permitiría que se quedara así.

-Tch, eres un asco de fotógrafo-le quitó el teléfono y apuntó hacía ellos nuevamente-Agáchate un poco, la tomaré yo.

-Gracias…-obedeció resignado-

Y pese a la decepción que se había llevado, la nueva imagen mostraba sus dos rostros completos con una gran sonrisa de parte del castaño y un rostro serio pero feliz del azabache. Satisfecho, y habiéndose demorado más de lo estipulado, decidieron volver al hogar de Eren donde su hermana se veía mucho más enfadada que su mismo tutor. Ambos fueron regañados por haber llegado tan tarde, incluso Levi aceptó que lo hicieran siendo que jamás se lo había permitido a nadie. Por un momento creyeron que no recibirían más el permiso para salir, pero considerando las circunstancias donde Hannes tampoco estuvo a la hora acordada, fueron perdonados y advertidos que no se volviera a repetir.

Levi abandonó el lugar después de escuchar al tutor, era tarde y el horario de sueño era fundamental para Eren. Como castigo para ambos, el menor no tuvo permiso para despedirlo en el portón de su casa como acostumbraba a hacerlo, con un simple "nos vemos" frente a los espectadores ambos se despidieron. Mikasa sentía la victoria después de mucho tiempo, pero desconocía que en las mentes de ambos se escondían los secretos de la tarde que sólo ellos conocían y les hacía reír de felicidad y del cómico riesgo de ser descubiertos.

A diferencia de las últimas noches, Eren no acudió a la habitación de su hermana como acostumbraba a hacerlo, sino que decidió plantearle a Hannes el deseo de regresar a su habitación. La decisión tomó por sorpresa a sus dos familiares, ninguno de ellos esperaba que tomara la iniciativa por su propia cuenta, no obstante, con mucha felicidad le animaron a volver con un poco de ayuda. Los dos lo acompañaron hasta su cuarto, se veía que estaba decidido a entrar y ya no le temía tanto, ninguno de los dos se explicaba cómo era que ahora se encontraba caminando en ese lugar con mayor seguridad, pero debido a lo difícil que era regresar, Mikasa decidió pasar la noche junto a su hermano. Eren no se opuso ante ello, aceptaba que pese a todo, no podría quedarse solo hasta que superara por completo la pesadilla con su padre.

Los dos chicos se encontraban en la cama como lo hacían de costumbre, dándose la espalda y sin decir nada más que las buenas noches. Eren empezaba a estar incomodo, no era lo mismo como cuando estuvo con Levi sobre la cama, pero se concentraba en responder los mensajes en su teléfono e evitar recordar lo malo.

_Levi:_

"_¿Estás seguro en haber vuelto hoy a tu habitación?"_

_Eren:_

"_Sí, aún es muy extraño…pero recordar lo de hoy hace que empiece a recuperar lo hermoso que es estar aquí. Además, Mikasa está durmiendo conmigo, no estoy solo."_

_Levi:_

"_Me alegro, adiós."_

_Eren:_

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_

Pese a que esperó por una respuesta ante su último mensaje, jamás llegó. Se había enfadado, lo conocía como para saber que eso era así, pero ¿Por qué? Eso no podía respondérselo, y por más que buscara el error que lo hizo enfadar no lo hallaba.

_Eren:_

"_Lo siento, no quise molestarte"_

Guardó su teléfono resignado a recibir una respuesta, siendo sorprendido por la vibración de su aparato al recibir un nuevo mensaje. Con su corazón acelerado, se apresuró a leerlo:

"_No hiciste nada, olvídalo, no pasa nada. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu cuerpo?"_

_Eren:_

"_No tengo ningún problema, gracias por lo de hoy Levi"_

_Levi:_

"_Eso debería decirlo yo, la próxima vez no te expondré a tanta adrenalina, lamento haberte causado dolor."_

_Eren:_

"_No importa, soy feliz."_

_Levi: _

"_Ahora duérmete, ya es tarde, mañana estaré a la misma hora de siempre. Descansa y recuerda que eres mío, ni se te ocurra traicionarme mocoso tonto."_

_Eren:_

"_No soy un mocoso…jamás lo haría de todas formas. Tú también eres mío, así que tampoco lo hagas. Buenas noches Levi, te amo."_

_Levi:_

"_Buenas noches mocoso, te amo"_

Al leer nuevamente "mocoso" frunció el ceño, no le agradaba sentirse inferior en ese aspecto, no obstante el término era tan agradable como desagradable; una mezcla incomprendida. Eliminó todos los mensajes por seguridad, si alguien los leía por accidente ambos estarían pedidos, y finalmente, observó por unos segundos la fotografía de fondo de pantalla que había enviado Levi; la primera fotografía de ellos dos solos. Luego dejó el teléfono bajo la cama y cerró sus ojos.

-¿Eren? ¿Sigues despierto?-susurró Mikasa-

-Sí.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-Lo haré enseguida, sólo estaba…ocupado-evadió información-¿Qué haces despierta?

-No puedo dormir, Eren…yo…lo siento-se disculpó la chica con una voz quebrada-

-¿Mikasa? ¿Qué ocurre?-el menor giró su cuerpo, encontrándose con la espalda de su hermana; la chica se negaba a mirar-Oye, ¿Por qué te disculpas? Sé que sigues despierta-insistió el menor sacudiendo su cuerpo-

La voz del castaño la llamaba y no obtenía respuesta, no aceptaría que su hermana lo evadiera y continuaría insistiendo hasta lograrlo, pero antes que eso ocurriera, la chica volteo, abrazó el cuerpo de su hermano y escondió su cabeza en su pecho. La repentina actitud le tomó por sorpresa, pero más aún cuando sintió como su pecho empezaba a humedecerse producto de las lágrimas de Mikasa. La había visto llorar, sólo una vez; cuando llegó de pequeña luego de perder a su familia.

-Lo siento, lo siento, jamás quise hacerte daño. Perdóname, no fui capaz de hacer nada para protegerte, fui una estúpida y fallé en cuidarte. Lo siento Eren…-lamentaba con su llanto-

Las palabras que su hermana había guardado todo este tiempo, había sido un estúpido al no percatarse que no sólo él se vio afectado por el derrumbe de lo que fue su pequeña familia. Mikasa estuvo todo este tiempo sufriendo sola, en silencio, sin nadie que la escuchara ni le dijera que todo estaría bien; parecía una mujer fuerte y fría, pero en realidad era tan humana y sensible como él. Ella era lo único que quedaba de su pequeña familia, amaba a Hannes, era un excelente padre y parte de su nueva familia, pero la chica era lo único que conservaba de su pasado. Con sus brazos rodeo el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven producto del llanto, y con una de sus manos se preocupó de consolar su cabeza con suaves caricias, lo cual desató un llanto más desesperado. Fue inevitable no llorar, entendía su dolor y verla sufrir de esa manera le destrozaba el alma.

-No has hecho nada malo, ninguno de los dos podía saberlo. Ambos fuimos estúpidos-consoló el menor, esforzándose por hablar-

-Debí haberlo descubierto, lo siento…eres mi hermano, todo lo que tengo en este mundo, no quiero perderte.

-Deja de disculparte, pareces idiota repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Estamos bien, estaré bien, no me iré-descansó su mentón sobre la cabeza de su hermana-Ya todo acabó, deja de llorar.

-No te vayas Eren, no te vayas-rogaba la chica-

-Estoy aquí-fue lo único que pudo decir-

No supieron cuánto tiempo lloraron, pero fue lo suficiente para que el llanto los agotara a ambos, a tal punto, que se quedaron dormidos con sus pestañas mojadas y sus cuerpos abrazados.

_**Tarde o temprano debe amanecer, no existe la oscuridad de la noche eterna…**_

-o-

Lunes por la mañana Levi pasó por Eren antes de ir a la escuela, Mikasa no le agradaba para nada que viniera por su hermano y éste mismo se encargaba de caminar entre medio de ambos para evitar conflictos. Luego del fin de semana y la cita que tuvieron el día sábado, el odio entre ambos se agudizó; la chica se mantenía alerta al día siguiente de la salida de ambos, no los dejó estar a solas en ningún momento generando así la ira de Levi en su mirada, mientras que por su parte, Eren se convertía en la victima del conflicto de ambos. Caminar acompañado de ambos era un calvario; el ambiente era denso, se sentía la guerra entre sus miradas, la mano de Levi se aferraba a la suya queriendo mostrar que le pertenecía y el menor sólo podía pedir llegar pronto a la escuela.

Encontrarse con Armin en medio del camino fue una bendición para el castaño, no tanto así para sus dos acompañantes que vieron interrumpido su duelo. Su amigo sabía que ambos se odiaban y se apresuró en ir a calmar a su hermana con algún tema de conversación, ante lo cual, Levi aprovechó y arrastró al menor a caminar más adelante. No era necesario voltear para saber que Mikasa se encontraba ardiendo en furia, pero poco le importaba a Levi los pensamientos de una mocosa.

-Deberías llevarte mejor con ella…-propuso el menor-

-Tch, eso díselo a ella-respondió altanero-

-No te ha hecho nada, Mikasa es…diferente, pero es porque se preocupa de mí-defendió el menor-

-Si tanto la defiendes, ¿Por qué mejor no te vas con ella?-respondió enfadado-

-Sólo estoy diciendo que detengan ese odio entre ustedes…-se defendió-

-Eren, ¿Ese enano te está molestando?-preguntó la chica al ver cómo el rostro de su hermano se veía atacado por las palabras del azabache-

-¿A quién le dices enano? Mocosa entrometida-se detuvo y la fulminó con la mirada-

-Esperen, los dos…-intentó detener Eren-

-No creas que te dejaré que trates a Eren como se te dé la gana-retó la chica sosteniéndole la mirada-

-¿Por qué no buscas otro panorama y dejas de meterte en lo que no te importa?-soltó la mano del castaño y caminó hacia ella-

-Chicos…-se interpuso Armin tembloroso ante las dos entidades demoniacas-

-¡Maldición ya basta!-gritó el castaño, captando la atención de todos-¡Estoy cansado de ustedes! Lo único que hacen es odiarse como idiotas, ¿Acaso no saben hacer nada más? Soy quien tiene que tolerar sus malditas miradas todos los días…-sus ojos enfadados delataban un poco de lágrimas-

-Eren…-quiso hablar su hermana-

-¡Váyanse a la mierda!-gritó furioso y tomó del brazo de Armin para irse de allí-

Eren se adelantó junto al rubio frente a los ojos de quienes aún se encontraban impactados ante la actitud del castaño. Habían sido regañados peor que unos niños pequeños peleando, y además habían escuchado de su parte palabras que antes no existían en su vocabulario, ¿Dónde las había aprendido? No había que ser un genio para saberlo. La pelea de ambos se detuvo allí, lo único que obtuvieron fue hacerlo enfadar lo cual no significaba que dejarán de lado sus diferencias. Ambos continuaron su camino por separado; la chica corrió en busca de su hermano y su amigo, mientras que Levi se quedó atrás; de nada serviría buscar a Eren ahora que estaba irritado. El chico era una persona maravillosa, dulce, inocente, única y entregada, no obstante, dentro de sus defectos se hallaba ese genio que explotaba ante la mínima molestia. Junto a Levi tenía una paciencia enorme, incluso toleraba la gran cantidad de errores que cometía o las muchas veces que lo molesta e insulta, lo que no significa que tendrá una paciencia de dioses siempre y había sido ahora donde se había agotado. No podía no enojarse con el castaño, él también tenía su carácter y tan sólo pensar que el origen la discusión se vinculaba con la desagradable de su hermana, le hacía enfadarse más. Debía tolerar que esa mocosa compartiera el lecho de su Eren, como para tener que hacerlo también con su relación.

Cuando llegó a la escuela fue enseguida a su salón, su rostro denotaba que no se hallaba con ánimos para nada, y como dicen que todas las cosas malas llegan juntas, así fue en esta ocasión y antes de poder entrar al salón, un profesor lo tomó por sorpresa en la entrada y le pidió que viniera a su oficina. De no ser por lo preocupado que estaba por su futuro, no hubiera considerado siquiera escucharlo, pero siendo así, decidió seguirlo a su oficina siendo despedido por una burla de Hanji que se hallaba al interior de la sala.

Con una actitud sumisa, se dejó llevar hacia la oficina de su profesor y llegando allí, fue invitado a tomar asiento junto al hombre que buscaba entre los papeles de su escritorio. Temía por su situación, llevaba poco tiempo intentando ser un buen estudiante y le asustaba que todos sus años anteriores de rebeldía y terquedad le cobraran la cuenta justo ahora. El profesor tomó unos papeles y le sonrió, Levi enarcó una ceja, no entendía lo que pretendía.

-Tengo entendido que te interesa estudiar medicina Rivaille-empezó el hombre, llamándolo por su nombre que tan poco escuchaba-

-Sí-confirmó-

-¿Ya pensaste a qué universidad postularás?

-Aún no, supongo que veré cual me ofrece alguna beca o algo similar-aclaró Levi-

-Entiendo. Entonces te tengo excelentes noticias, ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que hay una universidad que está interesado en ti?

Los ojos de Levi lucharon por no mostrar su sorpresa, pero su profesor pudo verla en el silencio y sonrió.

-Nuestra escuela tiene beneficios con muchas universidades nacionales e internacionales, muchas vienen a buscar jóvenes talentosos después de que se realizara la encuesta vocacional y muchas veces deciden becarlos. Una de estas universidades estuvo interesado en ti, ofrecieron becarte por completo si accedías a un simple y maravilloso requerimiento.

-¿Cuál?-peguntó receloso-

-Debes estudiar el primer año en Estados Unidos, ¿No es genial? Es un regalo lo que te están ofreciendo, una oportunidad única y de gran valor, además….

-¿Y a usted quien le dijo que yo pensaba lo mismo?-interrumpió Levi-

-¿Disculpa?-se sorprendió el profesor-

-Jamás le he dicho qué pienso al respecto, ni mucho menos creo haberle dado la autorización de hacerlo por mí.

-Es una gran oportunidad, ¿No lo entiendes? Esto no es algo que ocurra…

-No me interesa, puede dársela a cualquier otro-se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta-

-¿Hay algo que te retenga aquí?-preguntó el profesor con seriedad-

Levi no respondió y salió de allí sin despedirse.

Las clases habían empezado, y después de mucho tiempo él no asistiría a ellas. La noticia que recibió en la mañana era tentadora, podría estudiar becado en una de las mejores universidades del país, pero el problema estaba en irse por un año. Un año, no se permitiría dejar a Eren solo por tanto tiempo, su estabilidad no era certera y jamás se perdonaría el que le ocurriera algo mientras él se encontraba allá. No lo haría, no lo abandonaría, no podía vivir sin él.

-Veo que volviste a tus andancias de rebeldía-habló una voz que lo tomó por sorpresa-

Por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos no había sido capaz de percibir los pasos de Hanji al acercarse, y sin su consentimiento, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Las clases empezaron-le recordó Levi-

-Lo sé, pero no puede ser que vaya a terminar la escuela sin saber qué se siente escapar de clases-sonrió-Así que, ¿Te ofrecieron estudiar en Estados Unidos?

-¿Podrías dejar de espiar mis asuntos? Maldita loca-se quejó Levi-

-Lo siento, fue inevitable sacar deducciones con respecto a tu ficha de vocación, por cómo te llamó el profesor y el que no regresaras.

-¿A sí? ¿Y tenía que ser necesariamente Estados Unidos? No me jodas, deja de espiar.

-Eso lo dije por suposición, no me equivoqué después de todo-sonrió una vez más-

-Tch, maldita psicópata.

-Levi, ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

-No es algo que te importe.

-No quieres hacerlo ¿No? Estudiarás medicina por Eren, y sé que lo harás bien. Tal vez debas considerar esa idea, no sé si estás enterado pero allá la medicina es mucho más avanzada, claro que la universidad que te está ofreciendo eso debe tener el mismo sistema, pero sería importante que estés un tiempo allá.

-No creo haberte pedido una opinión. De todos modos, no lo haré, aprenderé aquí-se negó-

-¿Es por Eren? No quieres dejarlo solo y tampoco puedes llevarlo contigo.

-Un año. ¿Sabes lo que puede ocurrir en un año?

-Lo sé, pero también sé que si vas allá, estarás un paso más delante de poder ayudarlo. Él no dejará de amarte si te vas por un tiempo, eres todo para ese niño y él también lo es todo para ti. Es difícil, pero estoy segura que podrás hacerlo.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, no entiendes nada.

-Te lo digo pensando en el bien de ambos, nunca ha existido la felicidad sin sacrificio-se puso en pie-Por cierto, el baile de graduación será en tres semana, deberías apresurarte e invitarlo-le guiñó un ojo-

Hanji regresó a clases antes que él, de seguro inventaría alguna excusa y la dejarían entrar, en cambio, él debía esperar hasta la próxima clase y tampoco tenía ganas de regresar. Su cabeza revoloteaba entre el sin fin de complicados pensamientos; una decisión, la salud de Eren, la graduación y el futuro. Todo era tan confuso.

Lo único que conseguía al pensar en ello era la sonrisa de Eren en su mente; no podía hacerlo, no podía abandonarlo.

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Les he traído el nuevo cap que se demora mucho en salir, lamento mucho la demora y creo que varias veces digo que intentaré actualizar pronto. En fin, les he traído el nuevo cap y espero les haya gustado, lamento si la redacción está enredada o no es como de costumbre, en este cap no sé por qué me compliqué sola y borraba más de lo que escribía… Si fue así háganmelo saber, de todos modos me aseguraré de no complicarme en el próximo. Ahora Levi tendrá que tomar una difícil decisión y debemos apoyarlo c:**

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Luna: Muchas gracias 3 Al menos todo está más tranquilo ahora y Hanji no dejará de aparecer c: de hecho ahora lo hizo jojo Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate nos leemos 3**

**Genevieve Phantomhive: Sí me gusta verlos sufrir y lo he cortado una vez más en una parte importante muahahah ok no, pero sí me gusta cortarlo así, lo admito u_u Di un lemon largo así que, yeah? Armin encontrará a alguien no te preocupes :3 Cuídate nos leemos 3**

**Moo123: Yo no sé cómo Eren no terminó con un infarto, y bueno logró entrar a la habitación, de mala forma pero lo hizo? Levi a veces es tan bruto : )Espero te siga gustando cuídate mucho y gracias nos leemos! 3**

**Yo: Holo, muchas gracias 3 Aunque creo que ahora me compliqué mucho y tal vez me enredé, te pido disculpas por eso. Lamento demorar, espero que te haya gustado el cap c: Cuídate y nos leemos 3 **

**Hika96: Holo! Sí leo el manga de Snk, de hecho saldrá el nuevo cap y por lo menos se ve mejor (al fin *-*) Si ese final yaoi llegará a existir, yo salgo corriendo a la calle y lo grito._. Bueno, nunca es malo soñar xD Cuídate y espero que te haya gustado el cap nos leemos! 3**

**Guest: Eren no puede embarazarse en este fic :c **

**Hibary hiwatari: Nop, no ha muerto c:… Oh, yes, se aprovecharon que estuvieron solos y lo hicieron y casi fueron descubiertos xD Al menos respondí esas preguntas, espero te haya gustado! Cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**Guest 2: Muchas gracias 3 Espero te siga gustando y lamento mucho demorarme con cada cap D: Cuídate mucho y nos leemos *Corazoncitos homos para ti* **

**Reisen Knight: Respecto a Isabel y Farlan, lo aclararé más adelante, es como para introducir su relación pero créeme que significaran mucho más adelante. Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate y nos leemos c: 3**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, siguen la historia y dejan sus reviews 3 Espero que les haya gustado el cap y nos leemos para cuando actualicé (Espero que sea pronto)**

**Cuídense nos leemos 3 **


	22. Hasta pronto

Capítulo 22

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que la propuesta había sido expuesta ante Levi, tan sólo quedaban unos días para la fiesta de graduación y para dar su respuesta ante la oferta. Desde aquel día luego de reconciliarse con Eren, y desde entonces, cada vez que ambos compartían su tiempo juntos Levi no tuvo el valor de tocar el tema sobre sus estudios. Estaba decidido a declinar aquella oferta, bastaba con ver las sonrisas del joven castaño para decidirse a quedarse y a su vez, dudar tanto por querer cuidarla.

El querer estudiar medicina había sido una decisión que Eren le había obsequiado, un camino iluminado por la luz que significaba él en su vida, ¿de qué serviría hacerlo lejos de él? Parecía sencillo decidir no ir, podría conseguir estudios en cualquier universidad que tomara en cuenta su rendimiento académico, pero, era irrefutable que las oportunidades y avance como médico estudiando un año fuera del país eran favorables para Eren. Eran estos los conflictivos pensamientos que se debatían en su mente, que se encargaban de mantenerlo ocupado y actuando extraño desde hace dos semanas, hecho que no pasaba desapercibido por Eren quien empezaba a resentir lo extraño que se comportaba Levi.

-¿Levi?-llamó el menor sentado a su lado.

-¿Uhm?-murmuró el azabache, tras escuchar el llamado que lo hacía abandonar su mente.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Discúlpame creo que no te entendí, ¿podrías repetírmelo?-requirió el azabache.

-No estabas escuchándome…-respondió frunciendo el ceño e inflando sus cachetes.

-No pongas esa expresión infantil-apretó la mejilla del menor-Ahora repíteme lo que me decías.

-Olvídalo… ya queda poco para volver a clases. ¿Ocurre algo? Siempre haces lo mismo; no me escuchas, estas distraído y pareciera que te aburres…-se quejó Eren.

-No es nada, sólo estoy un poco cansado-mintió.

En los ojos del azabache Eren sabía que la verdad se ocultaba, y aunque se esforzara por llegar a ella mientras observaba en el color gris de sus ojos, la distancia entre sus rostros desaparecía por medio del asalto a sus labios. Era su punto débil, llevaba dos semanas queriendo encontrar la verdad en su interior, pero Levi lo conocía lo suficiente como para hacerlo olvidar por unos segundos mientras lo besaba sin importarle que estuvieran en la escuela. La relación de ambos se había vuelto tema de conversación de toda la escuela, incluso los profesores hablaban de ellos a sus espaldas ante lo que todos veían era una relación desagradable, y era esta actitud la que obligaba a Eren detenerse tal y como lo hacía ahora. Con sus manos en el pecho del azabache lo apartó con cuidado, y a los segundos de hacerlo la campana de la escuela sonó para llamar a sus alumnos a clases.

-Quédate conmigo-le susurró Levi al acercar sus labios al oído del menor.

-Debo volver…y tú también-lo apartó por segunda vez.

-Tch, sólo me quedan unos días en este lugar y quieres que lo pase en la misma aula de siempre-reclamó Levi al levantarse molesto tras el insistente rechazo del castaño-Date prisa, si tanto insistes al menos llega a la hora.

-Sí, sí-respondió Eren levantando su cuerpo y siguiendo los pasos del mayor.

-Hoy cuando acaben las clases, debo conversar algo contigo-dijo el azabache en un tono serio.

-Sí… ¿Es algo malo?-quiso saber preocupado.

-No, no lo es-respondió dubitativo-Te estaré esperando como siempre en la salida, ahora vamos antes que te regañen-tomó una de las manos del menor, recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte.

Como era de costumbre, ambos descendían de la azotea que tanto frecuentaban en sus horas libres para volver a la rutina; Levi se preocupaba de llevarlo a su salón cada día sin soltar su mano pese a las miradas de la gente y los murmullos. Luego de ello, regresaba a su clase para cumplir con los deberes que tanto le disgustaban y se sentaba a mirar por la ventana mientras se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos. Sólo quedaban días para que esta rutina llegara a su fin, dentro de un tiempo, Eren no sería encaminado por sus pasos ni mucho menos cogiendo de su mano, y aunque eso significara que tendría que independizarse y madurar, era inevitable no poseer un montón de deseos egoístas en contra a esa idea. Quería verlo crecer, hacerse fuerte y brillar intensamente frente a la vida que lo esperaba, sin embargo, no quería compartir esa luz con nadie y nada podría hacer ahora que estaría fuera de la escuela. Sobre todo si ese lugar era uno lo suficientemente lejano como para ni siquiera estar con él después de clases.

Las horas pasaban muy rápido, demasiado rápido como para dejarle tiempo suficiente para decidir, y en su confusión, sólo lograba rogar para que los días se detuvieran y le dieran un poco más de tiempo para vivir en este sueño junto a Eren. Un tiempo que significaba una excusa para congelar estos días que no volverían jamás. El futuro jamás había sido tan abrumador, los dos caminos a seguir eran igual de complicados y traerían diferentes consecuencias; no había escapatoria y ya no podía cargar además con ocultárselo al menor. Hoy sería el día en que tendría que hablar, y probablemente, tomar una decisión.

Las clases para Levi acabaron temprano, cada vez eran más cortas debido a que no había mucho más que enseñar ahora que llegaba el fin de la etapa escolar. Solía quedarse en el patio de la escuela a esperar por Eren, y como todas las tardes se sentó donde mis a esperar. Bajo un árbol, las hojas de sus ramas se movían al compás del viento de la tarde y, junto a su suave y melancólica melodía el azabache cerraba sus ojos para sentir su respiración. Las palabras siempre fueron un problema para él, ¿cómo encontrar las adecuadas en este momento? Por más que lo meditara no las conseguía.

Un sonido ajeno a la melodía de las hojas, el viento y su respiración le hizo abrir sus ojos, y regresar al mundo real. Hanji no se preocupó de ser cautelosa con sus pasos, al contrario, los hizo más notorio para que Levi notara su molesta presencia y le dedicara una fiera mirada que dibujaba en el rostro de la castaña una sonrisa bromista.

-Creo que terminaré mis años de estudiante sin acostumbrarme a verte tan apegado a la escuela Romeo-revolvió los cabellos del azabache al sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-apartó su mano de mala gana-¿No deberías estar jodiendo en otro lado?

-A diferencia tuya, yo ya decidí mi futuro y tengo que ordenar las cosas por aquí. Y… ¿ya decidiste?-preguntó sin rodeos.

-Te estas equivocando si crees que tienes la libertad de meterte así en mis asuntos; es algo que no te incumbe-respondió tajante.

-Es difícil, pero ya es hora de que decidas, y que también se lo digas a él. Por mi parte siempre serás mi enano gruñón-revolvió nuevamente los cabellos azabache de su amigo.

De inmediato, la mano de Levi tomó por la muñeca la de la castaña quien no tuvo miedo e intentó continuar molestándolo con su mano contraria. Los movimientos de Levi eran rápidos, precisos y calculadores, pero debía de admitir que Hanji no lo hacía nada mal en evadirlo con tal de continuar molestándolo. Cuando la tuvo firme de las dos muñecas, listo para cobrarle todo de un solo golpe, la voz de Eren llamándolo le hizo buscarlo y Hanji aprovechó de escapar.

-Bien, es hora de irme. Suerte con eso-se despidió Hanji apuntando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el castaño.

-Vete de una vez por todas, maldita loca-gruñó Levi.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Hanji se marchó y cuando puso toda su atención hacia el menor, se percató de algo que no había observado mientras se encontraba reteniendo a la castaña. Eren venía con la sonrisa que Levi adoraba, y que ahora, le hacía hervir la sangre al ver que al lado de su pequeño, una chica de cabellera rubia caminaba mientras intercambiaban palabras. Toda la felicidad que pudo haber sentido en ese momento cambió por unos fuertes deseos de destrozar a la mujer, y su rostro no tuvo intenciones de ocultar su profunda molestia.

-Tardaste-atacó Levi en cuanto tuvo a Eren a una distancia suficiente como para ser escuchado.

-Lo siento, las clases de artes se extendieron un poco y…-volteo hacia la chica-Ella es Annie, asiste al mismo taller de artes que yo. Me enseñó muchas cosas, y…

-Seguro, ahora vamos-interrumpió Levi.

-Eren me habló mucho de ti Levi, es un gusto conocerte-se interpuso Annie.

-Rivaille, ese es mi nombre-corrigió Levi y tomó sin cuidado del brazo del castaño-Nos vamos.

-¡E-espera!, Lo siento, nos vemos-se despidió Eren al ser arrastrado por Levi.

Sin opción alguna, fue arrastrado por la fuerza de Levi fuera de la escuela y sobre todo, lejos de la chica. Por mucho que Eren exigiera una explicación, no obtenía nada más que el silencio y la fría espalda del mayor que no le soltaba del brazo. Era inocente, claro estaba, pero aunque eso fuera cierto, no podía calmar si sangre que hervía cual volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Había visto los ojos de la chica observar detalladamente a su pequeño mientras caminaban, y sobre todo, el cómo Eren le sonreía a alguien más que no era él. Su cabeza había olvidado por completo lo que debía decirle, absolutamente todo, ni siquiera el conflicto que llevaba consigo por semanas era capaz de sobreponerse lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Levi vas muy rápido!, ¡espera!, no tan rápido…-tosió al hablar, haciendo reaccionar al azabache que se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó enseguida al darse vuelta.

-No tan rápido…

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta del ritmo.

-¿Qué pasó? No me respondías, tampoco me querías oír y ni siquiera dejaste que me despidiera...

-Olvídalo, ¿Cómo te sientes?-desvió el tema, no quería retomarlo y enojarse a tal punto de olvidar la condición del cuerpo de Eren.

-Estoy bien…pero…

-Quería salir rápido de ese lugar, no es nada más-se excusó sin darle la oportunidad al menor de continuar preguntando.

-Lo siento por hacerte esperar-se disculpó Eren.

-No es tu culpa.

-Tenías que hablar conmigo… ¿Qué debes decirme?-preguntó el castaño inseguro, presentía que nada bueno saldría de ese "tengo que hablar contigo".

Los ojos de Eren se clavaban en los suyos, esos ojos aguamarina por donde se reflejaba la pureza de su alma y, de los cuales se había enamorado perdidamente desde la primera vez que los vio, convirtiéndose ahora en su peor tortura. Ya habiendo recobrado su consciencia, sabía perfectamente lo que debía de decirle al castaño, pero no conseguía hallar las palabras adecuadas. No era fácil, no sabía qué decir y aunque encontrara la manera de hacerlo, su pecho se interponía con un nudo que no le permitía hablar.

No podía apartarse de esos ojos, de su rostro a tan sólo centímetros y su tersa piel iluminada por la luz de la tarde; no era necesario decirlo ya que no podría apartarse de él.

-Este fin de semana, ¿vendrás conmigo a la fiesta de graduación?-preguntó de improvisto, dejando al menor boquiabierto.

-Pero yo…soy hombre-respondió cabizbajo.

-¿Y?

-En los libros, la pareja es un hombre y una mujer, además…no creo que sea agradable que yo vaya; me canso fácil y debo dormir temprano…-respondió con tristeza.

-¿Desde cuándo te has excusado con tu cuerpo? Es por lo que esos imbéciles de la escuela dicen de nosotros, ¿me equivoco?-intuyó el azabache, recibiendo por respuesta una afirmación de cabeza-No iré con nadie más, olvídate de esas basuras y sácate esas ideas de tu cabeza-golpeó la frente del menor-Será sólo un momento, Hanji no me dejará en paz si no voy, te traeré de regreso temprano.

-Bueno…-hizo un silencio-Lo siento.

-Deja de disculparte. Está oscureciendo, vamos-tomó la mano del castaño.

-Sí, gracias por mantenerme a tu lado-agradeció con una sonrisa.

Levi sonrió con sutileza pero no dijo nada. Sosteniendo de la mano al castaño, mientras caminaban en silencio podía ver lo muy equivocado que estuvo todos estos años. Siempre creyó que era un ser humano capaz de sostenerse ante las adversidades y luchar en contra de ellas, pero no era más que una persona débil y cobarde que no era capaz de afrontar la verdad ante los ojos de quien sostenía de su mano. Era imposible dejarlo, pero era igual de imposible no hacer nada y que la extraña enfermedad de Eren tomara provecho antes de tiempo. Con estos pensamientos, apretó la mano del castaño, deseando que el camino a su hogar fuera tan extenso como para no tener que decidir y que la enfermedad tampoco cobrara vida, aunque sólo fuese en una efímera ilusión que desaparecería con el tiempo.

-o-

Luego de llevar a Eren a su hogar y permanecer unos momentos con él, regresó a la casa que compartía con sus amigos en los suburbios. Al caminar por los callejones lúgubres de ese sector, la gente aún lo reconocía como el matón que alguna vez fue, y con temor, se apartaban de su camino mientras le observaban en silencio. Su mundo había cambiado, y de haber podido ir a golpear a algunas basuras con tal de descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro lo hubiera hecho, pero las promesas que había hecho frente de Eren se lo prohibían. Siendo fiel a su palabra, continuó caminando hasta llegar al pequeño hogar que construyó junto a Farlan e Isabel.

Al entrar, se encontró con Isabel discutiendo con Farlan que intentaba detenerla de sus intentos en la cocina; una escena muy común pero que de seguro extrañaría. Sin prestarle importancia a la discusión que ambos mantenían, cruzó la pequeña casa hasta llegar a lo que era su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se desplomó sobre la cama; había estado luchando contra sus pensamientos por todo un día y el hacerlo por más de una semana ya le estaba agotando. Con su espalda en la cama, observó el techo normalizando su respiración pero siendo interrumpido por la puerta al abrirse de improvisto. Giró su cabeza en dirección al invasor, divisando a Farlan que se introducía al interior.

-¿Levi?-llamó Farlan.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó de inmediato.

Farlan no respondió, sin pedir autorización avanzó hacia la cama y se sentó a un lado del azabache. En completo silencio, su amigo observó un punto en la habitación sin dar ninguna respuesta. Levi esperó unos minutos más, y ante las nulas palabras de Farlan, entendió que no hablaría hasta que él lo hiciera. Era una extraña que tenía de vez en cuando, él siempre se sentaba a su lado; en silencio y sin decir absolutamente nada, y aunque simulara no prestarle atención, su silenciosa compañía le brindaba un respiro inexplicable.

-¿No deberías estar cuidándola? Puede quemar la casa-advirtió Levi.

-Lo intenté, pero ya sabes cómo es ella, no se detendrá hasta hacer lo que ella quiere.

-Supongo que no.

-Tendremos que esperar a que grite cuando vea el fuego-bromeo Farlan, riendo junto al azabache-¿Cómo está Eren?

-Como siempre, esos inútiles doctores no encuentran solución-se quejó Levi.

-_Sí yo estuviera en ese lugar, lograría mucho más que esos bastardos_, tal vez dirías eso ¿no es cierto?-sonrió Farlan.

Como si Farlan hubiera visto dentro de su cabeza, pudo adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente y tuvo que luchar por no mostrarse sorprendido frente a su amigo. Siempre conseguía lo mismo, tal vez jamás podría adivinar lo que había en su corazón, pero cada vez que se sentaba a su lado en silencio, conseguía revelar sus pensamientos sin haberlos expuesto previamente. Muchas veces pensó en partirle el rostro al sentirse invadido por sus palabras, reconocía que cuando llevaban tan poco tiempo juntos en equipo, lo aborrecía, y tan sólo permaneció a su lado por simple conveniencia. Sin embargo, hoy no podía estar más agradecido por encontrarse a su lado, adivinando una vez más.

-Si el futuro de la persona que amas y el tuyo dependiera de una decisión, ¿Qué harías?-preguntó Levi.

-Uhm, bueno, escogería la más correcta, ¿no es obvio?

-¿Aún si esa decisión es capaz de alejarte de esa persona?, ¿Dejarías a Isabel sola por seguir ese camino?

-¡E-espera Levi! , ¿A ti quién te dijo que Isabel es esa persona?-preguntó nervioso.

-Ustedes dos son demasiado obvios, sólo un idiota no se daría cuenta de eso.

-¡Al menos podrías haberlo dicho antes!-sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y respiró profundo para continuar-Si quieres que responda tú pregunta…la verdad no sabría qué hacer. Pero si lo dices por Eren, creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres, ¿has ganado una beca para estudiar medicina en el extranjero?-Levi no respondió ante su pregunta, lo suficiente como para saber la respuesta-Eres sorprendente Levi, haz conseguido llegar lejos sin pretenderlo y sé que muchas universidades lucharían por tenerte; puedes ir a donde quieras. Pero si te ofrecen estudiar en un país donde la medicina avanza más rápido que aquí, la decisión más favorable para ustedes es obvia. ¿Cuánto tiempo?-finalizó por preguntar.

-Un año. Debo dar mi respuesta a más tardar mañana.

-¿Él lo sabe?

-No.

-Hazlo, la base que tendrás allá será el inicio de todo. Lucha por tu futuro y por el de ese niño Levi, sólo así podrás estar bien. No te preocupes por Eren, eres todo para él y no te olvidará, aunque tal vez no se lo tomé muy bien, te esperará. Nosotros también te esperaremos, eres nuestro amigo-sonrió y se levantó, tendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-Debes decírselo, de Isabel me ocupo yo.

-Lo haré-aceptó la ayuda, y se levantó.

La decisión aún no era oficial, no hasta que presentara su respuesta al departamento escolar mañana por la mañana, y así, sellaría su futuro para siempre.

Las imágenes de la tarde vinieron a su cabeza, Eren cada vez conocería más personas como la chica de esta tarde. Después de un tiempo él ya no sería el único en verlo sonreír, en escuchar su dulce voz, compartir sus conversaciones o ver la pureza de sus ojos. Tenía miedo, un miedo horrible a que Eren lo fuera a rechazar tarde o temprano; él jamás había conocido mucha gente, ahora que empezaba a hacerlo, ya no sería todo para ese niño y probablemente se enamoraría de alguien más. Su luz era tan brillante que cualquiera querría apoderarse de ella, y ahora más que nunca, arrebatársela para siempre.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, lucharía contra esos temores con tal de seguir el mejor camino para Eren.

-o-

Sábado por la tarde Eren se encontraba en su habitación junto con Hannes que le ayudaba a vestir su esmoquin. Su tutor no había hecho problema con que acompañara a Levi a su fiesta de graduación, es más, cuando ambos pidieron permiso los autorizó de inmediato como si lo hubiese estado esperando. Además, él mismo se ofreció a llevarlos en su coche con la condición de siempre; Eren debía volver temprano a casa, por lo cual pasaría a buscarlos a las once de la noche.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, ya que los nervios de Eren incrementaban cada vez que veía la hora en su teléfono celular y escuchaba a su hermana preguntar del otro lado del cuarto si ya estaba listo. Cuando Mikasa supo que su hermano iría a la graduación con Levi, estuvo a punto de hacer escandalo con tal de impedirlo, pero luego de que el castaño se enfadara con ambos por la discusión que empezaron camino a la escuela, la chica se abstenía de comentarios.

-Creo que estoy sudando…-balbuceó Eren.

-¿Nervioso?-preguntó Hannes entre risas.

-N-no, pero este traje es caluroso…-alzó la cabeza para que Hannes anudara la corbata azul marino en su cuello.

-Es la primera vez que vistes uno, luego te acostumbraras-estiró la corbata ya anudada-Listo, mírate-lo reflejó en un espejo de cuerpo entero que compraron junto al traje.

-…Esto es…extraño-confesó Eren cubriendo su boca.

-Te ves muy bien. Carla estaría orgullosa de ver el hijo que tiene-sonrió Hannes.

-Tal vez…-respondió con melancolía.

-Bien, dejemos que tu hermana te vea-se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Espera!-quiso detenerle, pero la chica entró apenas escuchó a Hannes venir, y sin moverse observó al castaño con sus ojos como plato-No te rías, juro que si te ríes no te voy a perdonar…

-Te ves bien-sonrió Mikasa.

El elogio de su hermana pudo tranquilizarlo de momento, ya que enseguida el timbre de la casa notificó la llegada de Levi y junto a todos los nervios del principio, su cuerpo se tensó.

-Es hora de irnos Eren-invitó Hannes.

-Bajo enseguida…-respondió con la mirada perdida.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Mikasa-Si no quieres ir con ese enano, no debes hacerlo.

-No le digas así, y sí quiero ir, o eso creo-balbuceo mientras revolvía sus dedos-¿Luzco mal?

-Te ves bien, tanto que no deberías ir con él.

-Esto es vergonzoso…-empuñó sus manos.

-Eren-llamó su hermana.

-¿Q-qué?

-Pareces una niña.

-¡No soy una niña!-avanzó molesto fuera de la habitación.

Enfadado por el insulto de su hermana, camino sin pensarlo hasta detenerse de golpe en las escaleras. Escuchaba a Levi hablar con Hannes desde abajo, no lograba identificar sus palabras pero era suficiente para intensificar todos los nervios. Sus piernas se negaban en avanzar, estaban tan entumecidas que sentía que caería rodando por las escaleras y arruinaría toda la noche de Levi.

-¡Eren apresúrate!-gritó Hannes desde abajo.

-¡Y-ya voy!-respondió.

-Puedo ayudarte a bajar-Mikasa llegó a su lado y tendió su brazo en palanca-No quiero que te caigas.

-No me voy a caer-molesto, se sostuvo del brazo de la chica al no tener mayores opciones.

El primer escalón fue una apuñalada en el vientre, una que era incapaz de matarte pero sí, de darte un revoltijo que incrementaba con cada escalón. Habría sido imposible para el castaño descender solo, sus piernas lo mantenían a duras penas de pie. Era estúpido sentirse así de nervioso cuando no había que estarlo, Levi conocía todo del castaño; lo había visto al despertar lleno de baba y con sus cabellos desordenados, conocía su cuerpo más que nadie y lo había recorrido ya reiteradas veces. Pero no era suficiente, los nervios eran insoportables y cuando por fin lo vio esperándolo al final de las escaleras, quiso correr a su cuarto para ocultarse.

Eren traía un esmoquin del mismo color que el suyo; negro, el cual hacía resaltar su figura mucho más que la del azabache. Fue imposible para Levi no quedar boquiabierto al verlo descender todo rojo en un traje que nunca imaginó en el menor, era hermoso, siempre lo supo y jamás imaginó que podría serlo aún más.

-¿Y?, ¿cómo quedó mi obra de arte?-preguntó Hannes.

-Nada mal…-logró modular Levi, mientras perseguía la tímida mirada de Eren.

-Es hora de irnos, regresaré en unas cuantas horas más junto a tu hermano-confirmó Hannes a la chica que se negaba a entregar al castaño.

Fueron unos pequeños segundos donde Mikasa y Levi lucharon por tener a Eren; ninguno de los presentes, salvo ellos, se percató, ya que sólo en sus miradas podían reflejar ese interminable recelo entre sus personas. Pero toda lucha era recompensada por la cálida compañía del menor, quien avergonzado, soltó el brazo de su hermana y siguió los pasos de Hannes en dirección al coche, evitando todo contacto visual con el azabache que de seguro no apartaría su atención de él.

Sin ningún rastro de luz solar, el camino recorrido por el coche era iluminado únicamente por las luces de la ciudad nocturna. El silencio al interior era incómodo para el castaño que se hallaba sentado al costado de la ventana opuesta a donde se encontraba Levi, quien en ningún momento quebró esa distancia. El corazón del menor se aceleraba paralelo al motor del auto, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara al lado del azabache ni lo mucho que conversaran o se conocieran, su corazón jamás podría calmarse cuando se tratase de él, y ahora, rogaba no llegar nunca al lugar de la fiesta. Sus ojos buscaban cualquier objeto o persona que pudiera distraerlo por un momento, Hannes se mantenía en silencio y sólo carraspeaba de vez en cuando mientras que Levi, al igual que el menor, se entretenía con el paisaje de su lado de la ventana. No podía comprenderlo, estaba feliz de no tener su atención, y al mismo tiempo, deseaba que su mirada protectora se clavara sobre él como siempre lo hacía. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, el auto aparcó a las afueras del recinto donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Las luces, las personas y sus vestimentas junto a la música del interior, eran la clara evidencia que no se trataba de ningún sueño del cual podría escapar, y sin antes poder decir algo, Levi apareció de su lado del coche para abrir la puerta. Por fin tenía su mirada junto a su mano extendida para ayudarlo a descender, y pese a que la estuvo llamando, jamás estuvo preparado para recibirla así de cerca. Petrificado en su asiento, observó el cuerpo del azabache de punta a punta, admirando lo bien que se veía en ese traje que resaltaba su pálida piel y sus ojos grises. Los recuerdos de la primera noche que lo vio llegar a escondidas a su habitación se sobrepusieron a la realidad; no eran las luces del recinto los que lo iluminaban, ni su traje formal lo que vestía, sino una fuente de luz lunar que los iluminaba entre las blancas cortinas de su habitación.

-Vendré por ustedes después de atender unos asuntos en la comisaría. Tienen mi número, ante cualquier problema utilícenlo-informó Hannes, girando su cuerpo hacia el asiento trasero donde Eren aún se encontraba sentado-¿No vas a bajar?

-S-sí-se dejó llevar por la mano del azabache.

-Levi, cuídalo-pidió Hannes.

-Siempre lo he hecho-prometió y cerró la puerta del coche.

Una vez fuera del coche ya no había vuelta atrás, Levi se encargaba de llevarlo de la mano y por segundos el menor giró en dirección a Hannes por ayuda, encontrándose con el rostro de su tutor sonriente pero con sus ojos tristes. De seguro habría recordado a su madre, o eso pensaba el castaño, pero la tristeza en los ojos de Hannes le había dejado un pequeño malestar que prefirió dejar de lado mientras se acercaban a la entrada del lugar.

Con lo poco que conocía el mundo exterior, no sabía en qué clase de lugar se encontraban, tampoco sabía con precisión cómo debería ser una, no obstante lo poco que veía era agradable ante sus ojos. El recinto se encontraba en medio de un extenso jardín, iluminado con pequeñas luces blancas y sobrias, y una extensa escalera de piedra que se podía ver gracias a los faroles a sus costados, era el camino que debían seguir para llegar a la fiesta. A lo lejos, se hallaba una estructura del mismo material que las escaleras pero más refinado, de puertas cristalinas y decoradas por telas color pastel, apenas podía distinguirlas a la distancia que se encontraban pero sus ojos se maravillaban por lo que él relacionaba, era un castillo.

-Parece un castillo-comparó Eren, embobado por la belleza del lugar.

-Si hubieras traído un vestido, tal vez lo hubiera parecido-bromeo Levi, ganándose el rostro fruncido del menor.

Y aunque un castillo pareciera, las miradas de la gente no tardaron en llegar y tomar la mano de Levi se hacía cada vez más incómodo y doloroso. No quería causar esa clase de comentarios en contra de él, no deseaba darle más problemas de los que ya le daba e intentó soltar su mano, siendo impedido por el azabache que predijo el movimiento. Impactado por su actitud, buscó respuestas en su rostro, pero Levi no desvió su mirada del camino y continuó caminando sin decirle absolutamente nada. No sólo su aspecto había cambiado hoy, su actitud se había vuelto fría y hostil, y aunque ahora se encontrara caminando a su lado mientras tomaba de su mano, nunca lo había sentido tan lejos como hoy.

-¡Levi!, ¡Eren!-gritó una voz al final de la escalera.

Ambos prestaron atención al destinatario de esa voz, aunque Levi no tenía que pensarlo más de una vez para saber de quien se trataba y para cuando Eren la reconoció, Hanji venía corriendo con total equilibrio sobre sus tacones. Hacer enfurecer al azabache no era algo nuevo para la castaña, así que poco le importó sentir los deseos de asesinar de parte de Levi cuando ella se abrazó al menor quien correspondió el abrazo un poco asustado.

-Hey, aléjate de él lo ahogaras con tus asquerosos pechos-la alejó de una patada.

-¡Te ves hermoso! Levi tendrá que cuidarte mucho ya que hay muchas chicas que querrán bailar contigo-dio un leve codazo en las costillas del menor.

-Yo no sé bailar-confesó Eren con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Puedo enseñarte!-se ofreció Hanji.

-No necesitamos la ayuda de una loca, puedes devolverte por donde viniste-insistió Levi.

-Ven no seas tan gruñón, es la última noche que seremos libres y despreocupados-sonrió pasando un brazo por detrás del cuello del azabache-¡Vamos adentro!

Hanji los arrastró al interior de la estructura de piedras con vidrios cristalinos, al interior, los esperaba una entrada con una mesa de centro redonda con un voluptuoso arreglo floral de rosas blancas y pequeños tulipanes de un celeste como el cielo. Un candelabro colgaba justo sobre la mesa redonda e iluminaba toda la sala, y junto a los invitados alrededor simulaba ser una verdadera fiesta de un castillo antiguo. En el lugar había tres accesos; la pista de baile, una sala para beber y sentarse a conversar, y la última que cumplía una función similar a la segunda pero sólo tenía comida y estaba al aire libre. Hanji los arrastró al tercer ambiente, alegre y jovial como la había conocido desde el primer día, no dejaba de hablar y bromear al mismo tiempo que Eren se percataba del agotamiento y aburrimiento en el rostro del mayor.

-Levi, ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó el menor.

-Oh déjalo cariño, él siempre tiene esa misma expresión-aseguró Hanji.

-Espérame aquí, debo ir al baño-avisó Levi.

-Iré contigo-avanzó Eren tras los pasos del azabache.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir conmigo al baño?-preguntó generando la vergüenza del castaño-Volveré enseguida, ésta loca te cuidará mientras vuelvo-revolvió los cabellos del castaño.

-Bueno…-asintió cabizbajo mientras veía a Levi alejarse.

Pese a que sólo iba al baño, se sentía inexplicablemente inseguro de que volvería y aunque se quedara junto a Hanji, tenía miedo. Venir con él a su fiesta de graduación era como un sueño, uno que nunca habría soñado al estar encerrado en su habitación y que sin embargo, se había convertido en uno desolador y gris. En el vidrio a su lado se reflejaba su imagen, al observarse de pies a cabeza se preguntó qué habría hecho mal para que Levi ni siquiera lo mirara, cuando en realidad, siempre buscaba la oportunidad de abrazarlo, besarlo, mimarlo y devorarlo con la mirada sin la posibilidad de escapar. De un día para otro, él había dejado de ser el centro de atención para la persona que amaba, y había cambiado por una completa indiferencia. Mirando al suelo, tragó su llanto y se reincorporó tras escuchar su nombre, buscando desesperadamente a quien creyó sería Levi.

-¿Annie?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Vaya, creí que Levi no vendría a la fiesta-respondió la chica sorprendida.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Hanji recelosa.

-Sí, ella asistía a clases del taller de artes en la escuela… ¿También te invitaron?-preguntó el menor.

-No, esta también es mi fiesta-respondió con una sonrisa-Ya no estaremos en el mismo taller. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Levi? No creí que te vería sin él.

-ÉL...-recordó que Levi llevaba mucho tiempo en el baño-está en el baño…creo que iré a buscarlo.

-Tranquilo, él dijo que vendría-detuvo Hanji.

-Puedo acompañarlo, después de todo, mi pareja también está en el baño-ofreció.

Antes de que Hanji se pudiera oponer, Eren sonrió y caminó antes que cualquiera de las dos. La castaña observó con recelo a la chica, quien no hizo caso a las advertencias que recibía indirectamente y siguió el camino de Eren.

-o-

Venir al baño no había sido una de sus mejores ideas, por no decir que era una de las peores, ya que ni siquiera pudo acercarse tras sentir el hedor a vomito que provenía del interior. Tan sólo bastó con una hora para que estuviesen en ese estado, y si había algo en este mundo que Levi detestaba, era ver esa clase de desagradables escenas que tanto aguantó por años. Rendido ante la idea de que fuese a entrar, dio media vuelta para volver a donde se hallaba Eren y Hanji, y al hacerlo, chocó con una delicada silueta que no logró divisar con anticipación.

-P-perdón-se disculpó la chica.

-No hay problema-continuó de largo, hasta sentir cómo las manos de la chica lo detenían del brazo-¿Qué haces?

-Tal vez no me recuerdas…-empezó hablar la chica.

-Petra, ¿No? Una vez pediste uno de mis cuadernos en clases-recordó Levi.

-Estaba equivocada después de todo…-sonrió la chica-¿Puedo serte sincera?

-No tengo tiempo-rechazó Levi, pero la chica no lo dejó ir al no soltar de su brazo-¿Acaso no entiendes?

-Has venido con ese tal Eren, ¿No es así? Es de esperar después de todo, los rumores son ciertos…pero tal vez, deberías escuchar lo que tengo que decir. Corre el rumor de que Eren tiene un amorío con Annie Leonhardt, ella y él siempre se quedan solos cuando termina el taller de artes, ¿él no te lo ha dicho?-informó Petra, quien no obtuvo ninguna expresión en el rostro del azabache.

-¿Qué derecho crees que tienes para hablar así de los demás?-atacó Levi.

-Levi… ¿él estuvo encerrado en su casa toda su vida? Lo vi en los periódicos locales, en las noticias, todo hablan de ese niño, no sería raro que se enamorara de alguien más ahora que ha salido al mundo…-se detuvo espantada tras el agarre del azabache en su muñeca.

-Tú y todos esos imbéciles, no saben nada de él-bramó Levi, escuchando como unos pasos se detenían justo a unos metros suyos. Girando su cabeza y sin soltar a Petra, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar a Eren con su semblante destruido junto a Annie-Eren…

El menor no se quedó por más tiempo allí, sin hablarle o derramar alguna lágrima se perdió de su vista dejándole un amargo sabor en la boca y un fuerte dolor en el pecho; Annie estaba con él, y no pudo evitar pensar en esos estúpidos rumores que creaba la gente. Pero más importante que ello, era la salud del castaño y su rostro había sido suficiente para demostrar todo lo que había cruzado por su cabeza al momento de verlo junto a Petra, y soltando a la chica, siguió los mismos pasos siendo detenido una vez más.

-¡Espera!, Me gustas, siempre me has gustado y puedo darte mucho más-confesó Petra.

-No acostumbro a golpear a niñas mimadas, pero-zafó su brazo de un tirón, haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo-Si vuelves a tocarme o hablar así de él, me valdrá una mierda si eres mujer.

La chica no insistió más y él corrió en busca de Eren, su intención jamás fue hacerle daño, no obstante, fue suficiente con ver la expresión del castaño para saber qué clase de pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza. Y eran éstos mismos los que cruzaban la suya. Conocía a Eren tanto o mucho más que a sí mismo, y con eso era suficiente para saber que esos rumores no eran más que idioteces inventadas por una manada de aburridos, pero en sus miedos siempre fueron similares y ahora no podía dejar de correr entre la multitud en busca del menor. Mientras más se demorara en encontrarlo, Annie estaría más tiempo con él, vería sus hermosos ojos y escucharía su voz; sabría que se sentiría estar a su lado. Su escasa respiración no le permitía correr tan rápido como lo hubiese deseado, nunca tuvo problemas con su cuerpo, pero ahora, el aire no entraba gracias a lo asfixiado que se sentía junto a sus miedos. Todo eso cambió cuando pudo diferencias la cabellera rubia de la chica que acompañaba a Eren y que ahora se encontraba acariciando los cabellos del castaño mientras éste descansaba su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, fue entonces cuando todos sus temores se esfumaron y la sangre de su cuerpo hirvió con cada paso con el que se acercó a ellos.

Su mente era demasiado bulliciosa como para haber escuchado algo en ese momento, como un animal enceguecido por la rabia, reclamó al menor al jalarlo del brazo y una vez más lo obligó a caminar contra su voluntad. Los fuertes gritos del castaño alertaron a todos al ser arrastrado por el lugar alertaron a todos, daba igual cuanto gritara y reclamara, Levi no consentía ninguna de sus suplicas como si lo hubiera hecho comúnmente. Nada importaba, sólo alejarse de ese lugar y de esa mujer tan lejos como fuese posible, y cuando por fin logró recuperar parte de su conciencia, ambos se encontraban en los jardines traseros del recinto donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Eren continuaba reclamando, para cuando Levi le miró de reojo su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y mocos por haber llorado tanto. Sabía que no podía llevarlo a tales límites, pero sus demonios eran mucho más fuertes en ese instante y había muchas cosas que deseaba gritarle, cosas que de seguro le lastimarían, pero no fue él quien tuvo la palabra.

-¡Basta!, ¡es suficiente! No me mientas más y dime que ya te aburriste de mí-atacó Eren, alterado por sus lágrimas.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?, ¿acaso no eras tú quien andaba jugueteando con tu amiguita?-defendió Levi.

-¡Dime la verdad!, siempre andas molesto, me evades, no me escuchas, no me miras…es como si te aburrieras cada vez que estás conmigo-tragó saliva al ahogarse con sus lágrimas-No es lo mismo…después de todo soy un problema, no puedo ser normal; mi cuerpo es débil, deben cuidar lo que dicen o hacen conmigo y siempre termino llorando-mordió su labio inferior.

-Hey, estás…-quiso tomar la mano del castaño, pero éste en rechazo la apartó.

-Ya no me mientas…-rogó.

Eren no dejaba de llorar, sus hombros se movían acorde sus sollozos y se veía tan vulnerable ante sus ojos que pensar en tocarlo podría destrozarlo por completo. Una vez más, como tantas y reiteradas veces, había lastimado al menor gracias a su monstruosa existencia. Siempre lo supo, por más que deseara y procurara protegerlo, la amenaza más perjudicial para su salud sería nada menos que él mismo y sus demonios. Luego de tantos días llevando esa postura indiferente para protegerse, olvidó lo que deseaba y por lo que siempre luchó desde que encontró; proteger y consentir a Eren, aún si hacerlo sería doloroso.

Un idiota nunca deja de ser idiota, era una de las frases que tanto se repetía en su vida, dentro de esa categoría se hallaba la clase de idiota que pisoteaba su felicidad tantas veces que nunca era suficiente para detenerse, y era justo allí donde se encontraba él.

Aprovechando el momento en que Eren se encontraba limpiando sus lágrimas, avanzó hacía él y lo rodeo con sus brazos preocupándose de estrecharlo con fuerzas. Como era de esperar, el menor intentó escapar de sus brazos pero él no le dejó, y cuando el forcejeo fue evidentemente nulo, Eren se detuvo y frustrado rechinó sus dientes.

-Mentí, cuando quise abrazarte y no lo hice, cuando quise tardar en llegar a tu casa para escuchar más tu voz y no lo hice, al mirar tus labios y no besarlos y al verte hoy así y no haber dicho nada-confesó Levi.

-Eso es mentira…-se quejó el menor abrazándose al cuello del azabache-¿Quién era ella?

-No importa, no molestará otra vez. Eren, cuando llegue el día en que te enamores de otra persona, házmelo saber. Nunca has estado con una mujer, ahora que conocerás más gente de seguro…-se detuvo gracias al repentino ataque del menor contra su boca.

Los labios del castaño seguían siendo torpes, necesitaban de Levi para que los guiara de lo contrario se trababan al no saber qué hacer, y al aceptarlo lo guío tomándolo por la cintura. No podía, pese que sus palabras así lo decían, si algún día existía esa persona que le robaría el corazón de Eren era capaz de asesinarla con tal de no entregárselo a nadie.

-Nunca, nunca diré esas palabras-juró al liberar sus labios.

-No lo sabes, eres un mocoso y jamás has estado con una mujer.

-Tú tampoco.

-Es diferente-muy diferente a juicio de Levi.

-No lo es.

Era inútil continuar esa discusión, pero lo hubiera hecho con tal de escucharlo decir muchas veces que no se iría y así, calmar su tormentoso pecho que no le dejaba respirar.

La noche era helada y ellos estaban tan lejos del recinto como para que éste pareciera un punto luminoso desde donde se encontraban, pero no así la música, que se escuchó cuando ambos se quedaron abrazados bajo el silencioso manto nocturno. Sólo las tenues luces que iluminaban el jardín dejaban ver sus cuerpos, y al bajar la mirada Levi se encontró con los pies de ambos y la idea loca que jamás creyó tener asaltó sus pensamientos. Separando centímetros sus cuerpos, pidió una de las manos del menor y con su brazo contrario lo rodeo por la cintura. El rostro de Eren fue evidente, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando Levi hasta que sus ojos se encontraron justo en el momento preciso en que sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro.

-E-espera, yo no sé bailar…-se opuso Eren.

-Cállate y mira-movió sus cuerpos, él más ágil que el del menor el cual simulaba una rama de un árbol.

-Lo hago muy mal…lo siento-se disculpó mientras se esforzaba por seguir los pasos del azabache.

-Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto-confesó Levi, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Eren.

Solos, en medio del jardín la música no era lo suficiente fuerte como para callar los cantos de los grillos y no había nada más perfecto que ese lugar para ellos dos. Sin gente, sin ruidos, solos en medio de la noche el cual fue su escenario favorito por tanto tiempo. Eren había conseguido seguir el ritmo del mayor, y soltó la mano que lo sostenía para abrazarse al cuerpo de Levi y descansar su rostro. Sus corazones palpitaban entremedio de sus pechos; dos corazones completamente distintos y que sin embargo no lograban sobrevivir sin el otro.

La mano de Levi subió hasta la nuca del castaño, donde acarició sus cabellos y rozó su cuello. Si no fuera por él, hoy no se encontrarían aquí y tal vez continuaría con su vida diaria que no conseguía nada más que construir un vacío infinito en su alma. La luz que le había salvado, si esa luz era un sueño efímero, y él continuaba dormido entre medio de las frondosas ramas del parque, rogaba a su cuerpo aún no interrumpir este cálido mundo. Inhaló el aroma del castaño, esta vez, acompañado de un dulce perfume que utilizaba en esta ocasión y aunque Levi adoraba su aroma innato, la mezcla de las dos fragancias calzaba a la perfección sobre su piel morena. A veces, deseaba encerrarlo, de esa forma estaría seguro que ninguna otra persona conocería lo bello que era, sin embargo, era imposible, él mismo no se lo permitiría. Quería verlo crecer, cambiar de adolescente a hombre y de hombre a anciano, durante el transcurso de los años ser él quien lo acompañara en ese camino de cambios y experiencias. Y era allí, donde su cuerpo nublaba ese futuro.

-Te ves perfecto en ese traje-confesó Levi-

-Tú también…-respondió Eren, abrazándose más al cuerpo del mayor-Levi, hace tiempo…he querido decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Levi un tanto asustado.

-Mi enfermedad-se detuvo, como si las palabras se quedaran atoradas en su garganta-No tiene cura, ¿verdad?

-No-confesó deteniendo sus cuerpos, liberando la gran cadena de mentiras que todos idearon para engañar al menor. Ya no podía mentir, y tras decir esas palabras ambos detuvieron sus cuerpos-¿Cómo?

-Yo aun no comprendo muchas cosas…pero siempre lo supe; las citas semanales al doctor, que Hannes conversara a solas con ellos, Mikasa no preguntaba mucho y tú… tú de pronto sólo callaste. Algún día, ¿yo moriré debido a esto?-preguntó con su voz quebrada.

Como le hubiera gustado decirle que no, que encontrarían una cura para su enfermedad y viviría una vida plena a su lado; pero la verdad era muy distinta. Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del menor con más fuerzas, como si así, la vida de Eren fuera a ser retenida para siempre.

Eren lo entendía, era difícil responder a esa pregunta, cuando ni siquiera habían sido capaces de ser sinceros con él. Aunque desconociera de qué trataba su enfermedad, la respuesta era tan obvia e imaginar que probablemente antes de morir estaría como su madre comprimía su pecho. Hoy, su corazón continuaba palpitando, más lento de lo normal producto a su pecho comprimido, su cuerpo no tenía las mismas complicaciones que hace unos meses atrás, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más duraría esto? No quería morir, jamás quiso hacerlo, aún había muchas cosas que quería hacer. Lo sabía hace tiempo, y pasó sus días creyendo ser consciente de su enfermedad, pero la verdad es que nunca lo estuvo y ahora la verdad era demasiado cruda como para llorar.

-Decidí estudiar medicina-confesó Levi, el menor se separó de su cuerpo y clavó sus confusos ojos sobre los del azabache-No te dejaré morir.

-¿Medicina…? Pero, nunca me dijiste nada…-balbuceo el menor, confuso y buscando respuestas en el rostro del azabache.

-Es algo que decidí hace poco, y, hay algo más que debes saber-advirtió un tono de voz apagado. Desvió su mirada por unos segundos para luego volver a clavarse en sus ojos-Estudiaré un año en Estados Unidos.

-¿Estados Unidos…? Eso es… ¿otro país?-preguntó el menor al retroceder unos pasos.

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo…?

-En seis días, está todo listo.

El cuerpo del menor estaba congelado, lo que acababa de escuchar no podía ser verdad y él se negaba a verlo como tal. El suelo bajo temblaba tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio, no alcanzando a caer gracias al azabache que lo sostuvo del brazo. Su enfermedad y ahora Levi, todo se desmoronaba poco a poco y una vez más, él quedaría solo; abandonado por quienes ama. Primero su madre, luego su padre y ahora él, definitivamente era una especie de maldición, pero, ¿quién querría estar al lado de un enfermo?

-Me mentiste…-zafó su brazo-¡Me mentiste!, ¡prometiste que no me dejarías solo!

-Cálmate y escucha-tomó su mano.

-¡NO!, eres un mentiroso al igual que todos. Jamás debí confiar en ti, ¡Te odio!, ¡Vete!-empujó al mayor del pecho-¡Vete de una vez y no vuelvas!-continuó empujando el cuerpo de Levi.

Pese a los golpes y los gritos, Levi no respondió absolutamente nada y en silencio recibió los empujones y leves golpes del castaño. Esta no era la primera vez que lo golpeaban, no era tampoco el mejor de todos los golpes y empujones, pero dolían más que todas las palizas que recibió en su vida. Los brazos de Eren, sus húmedos ojos y su tensa mandíbula estaban cargada de rabia, y nada le dolía más que verlo así. Lo sabía, estaba preparado para recibir esta clase de reacción pero era bastante doloroso, y luego de un rato, el cuerpo de Eren no soportó más y calló de rodillas en un amargo mar de lágrimas.

-El césped está húmedo no te quedes allí-se aceró para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-No me toques-hizo a un lado a Levi.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-preguntó sin tener respuesta-Llamaré a Hannes para que venga por ti-tomó su teléfono y llamó al tutor del menor, esperaba ingenuamente que Eren lo detuviera y no lo hizo.

Hannes vendría enseguida a por Eren, y mientras tanto, él debería hallar la manera de levantar al menor de allí y que caminara hasta el estacionamiento. Cada intento por acercarse era frenado por el rechazo del menor, no podía acercarse y consolar su llanto como lo hubiera hecho otras veces. Era una tortura, y sólo pudo esperar a que su llanto fuera disminuyendo hasta que se levantó por su propia cuenta. Sus ojos y mejillas estaban rojos de tanto llorar, al mismo tiempo que mantenía su mirada fruncida y empezaba a caminar por su propia cuenta.

Rodearon el recinto de piedra, luego del alboroto y con la apariencia que traía Eren, sólo atraerían las molestas miradas de las personas. Levi seguía de cerca al menor, cada paso que daba frente suyo, era uno más con el cual se alejaba de su vida, y sin importar cuanto lo siguiera, ya no podría alcanzarlo.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, Hannes ya se encontraba allí y a penas los vio llegar, salió en busca de Eren, que de igual manera, rechazó la ayuda de su tutor y entró solo al coche. No se había preocupado de despedirse, tampoco le dirigió una mirada u algo además de su total indiferencia.

-Vaya, que problema más grande tenemos aquí-suspiró Hannes-¿Por qué no subes? Te llevaré a tu casa-ofreció Hannes con una sonrisa piadosa.

-Caminaré.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-Como quieras. Levi, dale un tiempo, lo entenderá-puso su mano sobre el hombre del azabache y regresó al coche.

Hannes supo la verdad sobre su viaje antes de venir a la fiesta, mientras Eren no bajaba de su cuarto, le había contado todo y le había encargado al menor en caso de que su reacción fuera mala. Y tal como lo había pensado, su reacción fue tan mala que mientras observaba al coche alejarse, Eren no dio la vuelta para buscarlo. Poco a poco, sentía cómo la luz de su vida se extinguía a medida que el coche se iba, hasta que este desapareció y quedó inmerso en la infinita oscuridad.

Quiso detenerlo, arrepentirse y gritarle que no lo dejaría, pero era demasiado tarde; la decisión ya estaba tomada y él debía continuar.

-o-

Los días pasaron tan normales como de costumbre; amanecía, el mundo seguía su curso y las noches volvían para que todo ese ciclo se volviera a repetir, convirtiéndose así, en una desgarradora bomba de tiempo.

Después de esa noche, Levi intentó comunicarse con Eren de distintas formas, todas sin tomar contacto con el menor a menos que él lo quisiera. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta por ningún lado; sus mensajes no eran respondidos, el teléfono sonaba sin ser contestado e incluso habían veces en las cuales se encontraba apagado. Sus días en la escuela habían terminado, estuvo a punto de ir muchas veces, pero luego pensaba en esa noche; en cómo sufrió al escuchar que se marcharía, en sus golpes y sus gritos, y eran esos recuerdos los que le prohibían acercarse. Al despertar por las mañanas, su mano buscaba bajo la almohada su teléfono celular, y aún medio dormido la luz de la pantalla sólo lograba encandilar sus ojos sin ninguna señal de parte del castaño. Día y noche, Levi mantenía su teléfono celular consigo, esperando e insistiendo sin descanso. Al menos poseía la seguridad de que Eren estaría bien, Hannes le habría llamado si algo hubiese ocurrido y eso era un gran alivio.

La fecha del viaje se aproximaba cada vez más, y cada día que pasaba sin ninguna respuesta del castaño, estaba más cerca de romper esa decisión que tanto le costó tomar. Lo iba a perder, si él se iba lo iba a perder para siempre y esa se había vuelto en su peor pesadilla, volviéndose tan real como cuando dormía y cuando no lo hacía. Pero cada vez que pensaba en abandonar, recordaba la voz quebrada de Eren preguntando por el día de su muerte, siendo razón suficiente como para retractarse y continuar con su camino. La mejor decisión para Eren era esta, no volvería atrás, arriesgaría su propia felicidad con tal de darle al castaño las alas que le permitirían ser libre en ese mundo que tanto anhelaba.

La última noche antes de su viaje, Levi se encontraba en el cuarto de la casa que compartía con sus amigos. Luego de una pequeña y privada fiesta de despedida organizada por Farlan, y lo mucho que lloró Isabel hasta quedar dormida, los tres fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Eren jamás se comunicó con él, y hoy, sería la última vez que enviaría un mensaje antes de marcharse. Sus manos tomaron el teléfono celular como todas las noches, antes de cualquier otra cosa, lo observó con nostalgia y tristeza, sonriendo, al recordar el primer mensaje que había recibido de él. Esa noche pensó que era un idiota jugando en su aburrimiento, y no estaba del todo equivocado, era un idiota, pero no más grande que él. Fueron tantas las noches en las que fue salvado por sus inocentes palabras, tantas en las que se quedaron hablando hasta tarde y ahora, sería la última noche, el último mensaje.

Miró la muñeca donde tenía atada la pulsera que Eren le había hecho, ese día se había enfadado con él tras ver las múltiples heridas en sus dedos, y ahora, esa pequeña pulsera le cobraba las heridas del menor al arder sobre su piel. Abrió el buzón de mensajes, estaba vació, y sin nada más que esperar, escribió el último mensaje:

"_Nunca fui la mejor persona para ti, nunca lo seré, pero tú si fuiste lo mejor para mí. No mentí al decirte que no te dejaría morir, no lo haré, no descansaré hasta lograr curar tu cuerpo. Tal vez debí haberlo conversado contigo antes, pero hacerlo me haría débil y no tomaría la decisión correcta, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Eres libre si así lo deseas. Vive cada día como tú me enseñaste hacerlo, pórtate bien y se obediente con tu familia. _

_Adiós. "_

Sus dedos temblaron antes de enviar el mensaje, era absurdo, tal vez ni siquiera lo leería como todos los otros, pero tenía la esperanza que esas últimas palabras llegarían al menor. Y como último recurso, dejó su teléfono en el suelo, y con su pie cargando con todos sus sentimientos, lo destruyó al pisarlo una sola vez.

Su pecho ardía, su único consuelo era el poder curar a Eren algún día no muy lejano.

-o-

De brazos cruzados y con su mirada perdida en el inmenso suelo color pastel, Levi esperaba pacientemente el llamado de su vuelo. Farlan e Isabel se encontraban a su lado, ninguno de los dos hablaba; ella estaba demasiado triste como para hacerlo y su amigo comprendía los dolorosos sentimientos que Levi se encargaba de ocultar.

-Hermano, no te demores en volver…-rogó Isabel, esforzándose por retener las lágrimas.

-Ya verás como el tiempo pasara volando, cuando yo vuelva aun no sabrás cocinar un huevo-calmó Levi.

-Extrañaré esa forma de hablar tuya…-sonrió la chica.

-Yo puedo hablarte de esa forma si quieres-respondió Farlan.

-No me interesa oír esas palabras de ti-rechazó Isabel.

-Vuelo ASH A401 destino Estados Unidos-habló la voz del parlante, repitiendo lo mismo tres veces.

La hora había llegado, y sin vacilar, Levi se levantó se su asiento y tomó su maleta. Sus amigos le siguieron, y al llegar al punto donde se tendrían que separar la chica se lanzó a sus brazos y rogando que regresara pronto se despidió, del mismo modo lo hizo Farlan quien sólo lo animó a continuar. Cuando todo este viaje terminará, sabría que se encontraría una vez más con ellos en este mismo lugar, y por sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros imaginó a Eren sonriendo al verlo llegar. Su corazón era débil, y tal vez tendría que pasar más de un año para acostumbrarse a vivir sin él. Tomando su maleta, levantó su mano en son de despedida y dio media vuelta, su corazón se colgaba de su garganta y cuando por fin logró recuperar el control de su cuerpo, su mente le jugó la cruel broma de escuchar la voz del castaño. Convencido de que era sólo su imaginación, continuó caminando, deteniéndose al escuchar la misma voz pero esta vez más fuerte.

No quería voltear, hacerlo sería continuar engañándose, pero siempre fue débil a todo lo relacionado con el castaño y, cuando giró su cuerpo para buscar el espejismo de su recuerdo, el cuerpo del castaño se aferró al suyo de un choque sorpresivo.

-¡No corras Eren!-gritó Hannes mientras llegaba cansado de tanto correr.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Levi, quien no lograba asimilar que Eren se encontraba abrazándolo.

-Te vas, sin siquiera despedirte de mí-reclamó con su voz jadeante.

-¿Estuviste corriendo?, ¿acaso eres imbécil? No debiste venir-separó al menor de su cuerpo.

-Te esperaré, lo haré aunque me duela, pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti-prometió Eren.

-No lo hagas, eres libre de…

-¡No!, así que asegúrate de volver pronto, esperaré, espérame tú también por favor-rogó con sus ojos llorosos.

Era débil, demasiado débil ante su mirada y bastó con ella para rendirse y estrecharlo fuertemente en sus brazos. Aquí se encontraba, la única persona que era capaz de devolverle el aliento y que correspondía el abrazo, rescatándolo una vez más de su oscuridad.

-Lo haré, espérame y no te atrevas a no contestar mis llamadas-escondió su cabeza entre medio de sus cuerpos.

-Sí-asintió con su cabeza mientras lloraba-Prométeme que volverás pronto, por favor, no me dejes.

-Nunca lo haré-alzó su rostro, y tomando de la barbilla del castaño, besó sus labios con pasión sin importarle quienes estuvieran observando. Sería el último beso hasta un largo tiempo más. La voz en los parlantes daba el último aviso para el vuelo, y aunque se negara a separarse de los labios del castaño, se vio obligado a hacerlo-Te amo-confesó sosteniendo el rostro del menor en sus manos.

-Te amo mucho más.

-Nos volveremos a ver, y no te dejaré solo nunca más-besó su frente-

-Estaré esperando-sonrió con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Hasta pronto-se alejó del cuerpo del castaño.

-Hasta pronto-se despidió Eren.

Lo última imagen que vio antes de entrar por la cortina que lo llevaría al avión hacía kilómetros de distancia, fueron sus amigos despidiéndose; Isabel saltando como un pequeña niña, Farlan tratando de calmarla y despidiéndose al mismo tiempo, y, a Hannes con su mano en alto mientras Eren le regalaba una de sus angelicales sonrisas. Era todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir un año lejos de aquí.

Sentado en su asiento en el avión, sentía cómo dejaba atrás un montón de malas experiencias y a su vez, las mejores que podría tener en su vida. De este modo, su corazón se dividía en dos, dejando la otra mitad, bajo el mejor de los cuidados.

_**Continuará…**_

_**El capítulo de hoy está dedicado a Fany como regalo de cumpleaños! (Atrasado c:…) **_

**Y he traído el nuevo cap :3 Tarde pero lo traje, la verdad lo tenía listo desde el domingo, ya no recuerdo, y pensaba subirlo antes ya que sólo me faltaba corregirlo pero no lo había hecho porque tenía exámenes. Y sucedió que en un desafortunado percance a mi laptop se le rompió la pantalla, tuve que mandarla a reparar y me retrasé más….pero de todos modos pido perdón por la irregularidad de mis actualizaciones, lo he dicho por Facebook y por mis otros dos fics; mi tiempo lo consume la uni. No dejarán de tener actualizaciones, aunque tarde mucho no dejaré de actualizar los fics. **

**Volviendo al tema del cap de hoy, sí, Levi se fue a Estados Unidos a estudiar :') Y a partir de ahora la historia pasará a tratar del tema que yo creo es fundamental en este fic; la "enfermedad" de Eren, y se pondrá feo (spoiler para que preparen los pañuelos) De todos modos lo feo empezará de a poco así que tranquilos. **

**Respondo reviews: **

**Genevieve phantomhive:**** Bueno, Eren…se enojó mucho? Perdón por tardar tanto, espero te haya gustado, cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**Luna:**** Muchas gracias 3 menos mal que nadie lo sabe juajuajua, espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**Moo123:**** Algún día Eren mejorará su calidad de fotografía? Okno, ehm, respecto al género de tragedia….la verdad es que aún no me decido a cómo terminarlo, pero ahora ese género empezará a tomar sentido. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Annyel:**** Pero ya decidió u-u, perdón por la demora, cuídate y nos leemos 3 c:**

**Hika96****: Holoo! Sí he visto Sekai ichi Hatsukoi, de hecho es mi yaoi favorito después de super lovers xD (Oh por dios amo demasiado a Takano, lo amo lo amo lo amo lo amo) Muchas gracias por siempre darme tus lindas palabras con respecto a mis fics 3 Y espero que estés bien allá en conce con todo este alboroto por el volcán :/ No puedo hacer mucho pero te mando todo mi apoyo y ánimo, espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Ame8910:**** Muchas gracias3 espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos :3 **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia, muchas gracias a sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy!**

**Cuídense y nos leemos 3**


	23. Diagnóstico

Capítulo 23

No había sido consciente de lo lento que podía ser un año, no hasta haberlo vivido lejos de todo lo que conoció en su vida; su pequeña familia, la cruda supervivencia en los barrios bajos y el corto sueño junto con Eren. Lo diferente que resultaba ser el nuevo país, sólo conseguía hacer que se arrepintiera de haber venido. Todo se había detenido, pero la verdad no era así, el tiempo continuaba su curso y pronto cobraría por la salud de Eren.

El idioma no era un problema, podía hablarlo con fluidez pese a que evitaba interactuar con las personas; jamás poseyó el don de la comunicación. Los primeros meses fueron los más difíciles, el poco interés que pudo tener en los estudios se esfumó a los días de empezar las clases, y se saltaba tantos bloques podía como para no perder la beca. Era aburrido y tomaría mucho tiempo, eso pensaba mientras se sentaba en los jardines de la facultad a dormir mientras dejaba que su mente viajara hacia donde se encontraba Eren. Aunque estar un año aquí significaría estar un paso más adelante para ser médico, el tiempo que eso tomaría aun así sería más largo de lo que esperaba, y la paciencia no era algo que estuviera de su lado. Sin embargo, luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta que por muy lento que fuese, era la única opción que tenía de ayudarlo con sus propias manos. Y siendo así, sus clases se iban regularizando junto a su desempeño, hasta llegar a estar entre los mejores del programa.

En cuanto a su hospedaje, la misma facultad tenía habitaciones de internados para quienes venían de otras ciudades o países, y para su mala suerte, la mayoría traía un compañero de cuarto. Compartía habitación con un hombre llamado Mike Zakarius; tenía la misma edad que él, con la diferencia de un cuerpo fornido y casi dos metros de altura; era una persona muy callada y desde el primer día que se encontraron en el cuarto, supieron que no había modo de que se llevarán bien. Pese a que casi ni se hablaban y que Mike nunca estaba en el cuarto, ambos poseían un carácter dominante que los llevó en muchas ocasiones al límite de las peleas y los golpes al negarse a ceder ante el otro. Y ojala hubieran sido esas las únicas ocasiones donde tuvo que enfrentarlo, ya que como si fuera poco, ambos asistían a las mismas clases y se veían durante el resto del día. Pero eso estaba por terminar, dentro de unas semanas Levi daría el último examen que le permitiría continuar sus estudios en su país o, si así lo deseaba, en Estados Unidos. Mike sabía que el azabache no tenía planeado en quedarse, y éste mismo percibía la dicha en el rostro del hombre titan al no tener que compartir habitación. Pero nadie era más dichoso que él, quien podría ver después de un año al mocoso que no salió de su cabeza ninguno de los días que pasó a kilómetros de distancia.

Pese a la diferencia de horarios, el contacto con Eren fue más sencillo de lo que esperó al estar aquí. Hannes facilitó el contacto al comprarle un computador a Eren y las conversaciones a través del teléfono celular evolucionaron a algo mucho más practico como lo eran las video llamadas. Para ello Levi también tuvo que hacer una inversión en un computador, y gracias a su beca no fue muy difícil conseguir uno. La tecnología nunca fue muy agradable para el azabache, aunque ahora no podía estar más agradecido a ella por permitirle ver el rostro del menor en una pantalla. No tuvo problemas al manejar los programas y el mismo computador, no era como si nunca hubiera utilizado uno, como era el caso de Eren, quien recibió más de una burla de Levi ante su torpeza en base al desconocimiento de la novedosa adquisición. Así también se comunicaba con Farlan e Isabel, quienes fueron invitados por Eren a su hogar en varias ocasiones para poder ver al azabache. Sus amigos habían empezado a trabajar en una nueva cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, a ambos les iba mejor de lo que esperaba y no tenían problemas con el dinero, lo que implicaba un alivio para Levi que temía por el bienestar de ambos una vez que se fuera.

Eren continuó asistiendo a la escuela sin ninguna dificultad, incluso Hannes los llevaba de paseos y en ocasiones hasta podía salir junto a su hermana y Armin. Aunque esa última idea no le agradara al azabache, era increíble ver cómo el menor llevaba más de un año sin ninguna recaída. Eren continuaba asistiendo con regularidad al hospital, lo único que lo alentaba era poder ver a su madre ya que los exámenes eran tediosos y sin ningún resultado concreto. Eso escuchaba Levi de Hannes cuando hablaba con él a solas; pese al tiempo que había pasado, Eren continuaba siendo un misterio para la medicina.

Era Eren quien más consciente de su enfermedad estaba, pero nadie lo sabía, salvo Levi, quien le escuchó decir toda la verdad el día de la fiesta de graduación. Pese a ello, no volvieron a mencionarlo y el menor continuó con el mismo ánimo de siempre, aunque no le agradaba recibir órdenes que buscaran protegerlo. Como lo era hoy, un viernes por la noche donde Eren se negaba en abandonar la video llamada que mantenía con Levi e ir a dormir.

-Son apenas las once de la noche…-reclamó Eren, sus facciones eran iluminadas por la luz de la pantalla en la oscuridad.

-No voy a discutir esto otra vez, si no te vas a dormir apagaré el computador-amenazó Levi.

-Sólo unos minutos más, mañana no debo ir a la escuela, por favor-rogó el menor con sus ojos puestos en la cámara.

-Cinco minutos.

-Cinco minutos es muy poco…-agachó su mirada.

-Deja de quejarte, sólo quedan días para que vuelva.

-Lo sé, ¿estás preparado? Tu examen es este lunes-preguntó el castaño.

-Sólo es un papel más que rellenar, luego sólo tengo que arreglar mis cosas y tomar el vuelo de regreso el próximo viernes.

-Ya no te irás, ¿verdad?-preguntó el menor con su voz apagada.

-Primero debo llegar, si el avión se estrella ni siquiera habré vuelto-su broma desfiguró el rostro del castaño. Era tan fácil hacerlo caer, no importaba el transcurso del tiempo, continuaba siendo el mismo ingenuo que no sabía prácticamente nada.

Levi se quedó quieto, mirando el rostro de Eren en la pantalla, sin permitirle escapar. Sus ojos se encontraron en medio de la imagen, el castaño podía sentir toda la atención del azabache sobre sí y los nervios acudieron a él enseguida, desviando el rostro para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas de la cámara.

-Ya pasaron los cinco minutos-anunció Levi.

-Déjame quedarme un poco más…

-Hablaremos mañana-prometió.

-Pero mañana Hannes nos llevará a cenar, tendremos menos tiempo.

-Eso no cambiará que debas ir a dormir ahora.

-Bueno…no te olvides de llamar, buenas noches, te amo-sonrió el menor.

-Pórtate bien, buenas noches mocoso-se despidió el azabache y la video llamada finalizó.

Guardó su computadora en uno de los cajones donde guardaba sus cosas bajo llave, no tenía ni un poco de confianza hacia su compañero y no la hubiera tenido con ninguno otro de todos modos. Mike no se encontraba allí como la mayoría de las noches, y no había que ser un genio para saber en dónde podría estar. La gran mayoría aquí parecía animales en periodo de reproducción y sin ningún uso de razón, aunque eso no le sorprendía; los conocía bien. Nada de eso importaría en unos días más, cuando estuviera lejos de aquí y recobrara su vida.

De vez en cuando, sentía su cuerpo volverse pesado y con falta de agilidad, a fin de cuentas llevaba más de un año sin peleas ni asesinatos. Pudo haberlo hecho, eso le hacía sentirse vivo y calmaba sus demonios cada vez que sentía la sangre de esas basuras escurrir por sus cuerpos, pero aquella necesidad, era reemplazada por unas suaves sonrisas que se introdujeron en él sin permiso alguno. Pese a ello, no estaba dispuesto a perder todo lo que había aprendido en tantos años, la vida era cruel, nada cambiaría eso y ser débil te podría arrebatar lo más valioso en tu vida. Era por ello que todas las noches afilaba la navaja que lo acompañó por años; con movimientos suaves y calculados, practicaba su muñeca como si estuviera preparado a cortar la carne viva de alguien. Era tan fácil y natural, que casi parecía instinto innato. Luego de familiarizarse con la navaja, la guardaba al interior de una tela doblada bajo su almohada y apaga las luces para dormir.

Esa noche no fue diferente; Mike no durmió en la habitación, él afiló su navaja como todas las noches y luego se empezó a quedar dormido mientras imaginaba en el techo, la pequeña ventana que había en el cuarto de Eren y le permitía ver las estrellas en medio de la noche.

-o-

La tarde del día siguiente, esperó con el computador encendido un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Eren iría a cenar con su familia, eso le había dicho pero, ¿una cena tardaba tanto? Faltaba poco para las doce de la noche allá, y del menor no había ninguna señal; fuera de línea, ningún mensaje salvo los de la mañana y tampoco una llamada. Mientras esperaba a que apareciera por algún lado, intentó estudiar para el examen que daría en menos de dos días, pero le fue imposible concentrarse al desviar su mirada del libro a la pantalla del computador. Poco a poco, la paciencia de Levi fue agotándose y junto a ello empezaba a experimentar la desagradable mezcla de preocupación y enfado ante la nula presencia de Eren. Renunció a continuar esperando, y sin abandonar su orgullo, envió más de un mensaje con palabras que de seguro lastimarían al castaño. Pero fue inútil, sin importar lo duras que fueran, pasaron los minutos y no hubo ninguna señal del menor, por lo que decidió marcar el número obteniendo el mismo resultado; nada.

La familiar escena donde Eren desaparecía de la faz de la tierra alteraba su pecho. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que liberaron al menor de los horrorosos experimentos del desquiciado de su padre, por lo que ahora se encontraba a salvo con su familia. Pero eso no era suficiente como para asegurarse que eso sería así.

Intentó ocuparse de otras cosas con tal de distraer su retorcida mente, pero era imposible sacarlo de su cabeza y mucho más bloquear el impulso de sucesivos pensamientos con eventos desafortunados en torno al mentor. Escuchaba el sonido de su teléfono llamarle con toda su intensidad desde el bolsillo de su pantalón, llegando a ser mucho más ruidoso que sus pensamientos que sólo lograron llevarlo al límite de sus emociones. Sentirse tan vulnerable ante tales cosas era algo que jamás podría sobrellevar, y sin preocuparse por seguir aguantando, escribió el último mensaje antes de ir a dormir;

"_Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que esperarte toda la noche"_

-o-

Pese a lo enojado que se encontraba en la noche y lo mucho que se esforzara por dormir, le resultó imposible conciliar el sueño en medio de la oscuridad. Su cuerpo giró incontables veces buscando la posición adecuada en la cual descansar, pero no era la posición el problema del insomnio que no lo dejó dormir hasta llegada la mañana siguiente cuando se resignó a cualquier respuesta del castaño. Sin embargo, cuando empezaba a perder la consciencia al ser consumido por el sueño, su teléfono vibró y su cuerpo reaccionó al instante. Tomó teléfono de inmediato, como si su brazo lo hubiera estado esperando toda la noche y cuando vio que se trataba de una llamada, se detuvo y no contestó hasta que la llamada se perdió. Pudo haberlo hecho, haber respondido y apaciguar de la mejor manera posible, eso hubiera sido lo ideal para cualquier persona, pero Levi era mucho más complicado que eso. Durante una noche entera él no pudo dormir debido a que Eren no había dado ninguna señal de vida, y ahora que lo hacía, lo más correcto para él era dejarlo solo y que poco a poco sintiera lo mismo que él.

El teléfono vibró otra vez, pero esta vez la mano del azabache lo dejó lejos para escuchar la vibración contra el velador de su cama. Cada llamada perdida era reemplazada por una nueva que volvía a entrar, y con cada una de ellas, podía imaginar cómo se pondría Eren. Pero la realidad se sobrepuso a su orgulloso deseo de venganza y aunque continuara enojado, se daba cuenta de la bestia que continuaba siendo por mucho que se hubiera esforzado por cambiarlo. Tomó el teléfono y lo puso en su oído al responder la llama.

-¿Qué quieres? Será mejor que empieces a hablar pronto, no tengo tiempo-empezó Levi.

-Levi-hubo una pausa, o así lo sintió el azabache al escuchar una voz diferente a la del castaño que tensó su cuerpo-Soy yo, Armin.

-¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Eren?-tras su pregunta escuchó un intento por hablar que no fue más que quejido que comprimió su pecho-Responde, ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Eren?-preguntó esta vez más duro.

-Lo siento, no debería hacer esto, sé que estás a punto de dar tu exam…

-Maldición, deja de hablar tanto y responde-interrumpió Levi.

-Es Eren, él…él se descompuso de repente, estaba tan bien y de repente sólo se derrumbó…-balbuceó Armin esforzándose por no quebrarse, pero sus confusas palabras fueron lograron derrumbar todo alrededor del azabache.

-¿Dónde está?-logró mantenerse al preguntar, era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento, conseguir respuestas que pudieran calmarlo un poco.

-Estamos a la espera de alguna respuesta de los médicos en el hospital, nadie nos ha dicho nada…no sabemos nada de él…-respondió el rubio mientras empezaba a sollozar.

-¿En qué mierda estaban pensando para dejarlo llegar a eso?, ¿no eran ustedes los que decían que había que cuidarlo?-atacó el azabache mientras el silencio de Armin sólo lo desesperaba más, de pronto, se escuchó al teléfono pasar a otra persona.

-Soy Hannes, lo siento por tener que informarte de esto cuando estás a punto de dar tu examen… aún no sabemos nada de él, todos están muy afectados y…

-¿Qué clase de excusa es esa? ¿No debían cuidarlo?-continuó atacando sin intenciones de ceder ante las excusas del tutor; ¿todos muy afectados? Bien sabía Levi la clase de palabras con las que se excusaban las personas cuando eran incapaces de hacer algo.

-Levi, todos sabíamos que esto tendría que ocurrir tarde o temprano…debemos esperar, él se desvaneció de repente y sólo podemos esperar a los médicos-explicó Hannes. Su voz apagada se esforzaba por tranquilizar al azabache.

-Tú y tu maldita palabrería pueden irse a la mierda, no eres más que un simple policía que no tiene idea nada-bramó con su voz cargada de ira y posterior a ello cortó.

Reconocía muy bien el sonido de las cosas frágiles al romperse, por años esa fue la melodía que escuchó una y otra vez. Todo se rompía con facilidad, no existía nada que no se pudiera romper como ocurría en ese instante con su mente y corazón. Los fragmentos de sus recuerdos junto a Eren y lo que creyó que era un frío corazón, eran expuestos sin ninguna protección a quebrarse en mil pedazos mientras sus oídos podían escuchar cómo estos se trisaban uno tras otro.

Levi sabía cómo actuar, jamás se quedaba quieto a esperar que el pánico lo dominara su cuerpo y mente, pero las circunstancias ahora eran muy distintas. Si él hubiera estado allá, hubiera ido a ver a Eren de inmediato y de ese modo se aseguraría de que estuviera a salvo. Pese a que se encontraba con su familia, confiar en la gente era algo que Levi había desechado cuando era un niño y tomó consciencia del mundo; familia, amigos, compañeros, cualquiera podría traicionarte. No podía confiar en que Eren estaría bien con ellos o con esos médicos, tenía que ir por él a como dé lugar.

Sin dejarse absorber por el pánico y la incertidumbre de cómo se encontraba Eren, tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente el único número que podría serle de utilidad en este momento.

-¿Levi?, ¡Oh sí! Eres tú, ya sabía que me extrañabas enano malhumorado-bromeó Hanji.

-No tengo tiempo para tus bromas, necesito que cambies mi vuelo de regreso para hoy-requirió Levi de inmediato.

-¿Hoy?

-Puedes hacerlo, ¿Acaso no trabajas en esa cosa de espías?

-No es exactamente espías, pero… ¿Por qué quieres adelantar tu vuelo? Creí que estarías por aquí la otra semana, después de tu examen de mañana-respondió con recelo.

-Deja de hacer tantas preguntas estúpidas y hazlo-respondió Levi sin intenciones de explicar lo que ocurría.

-Supongo que te enteraste que Eren está en el hospital-suspiró Hanji resignada a seguir fingiendo-No lo haré.

-Lo harás, sé perfectamente que no tienes problemas para eso, hazlo ahora-amenazó Levi.

-¿A qué vendrás? Si me das una buena respuesta, lo haré.

-No tengo nada que responder, eso es obvio, iré por Eren-respondió Levi que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿Y?, ¿qué harás? Aún no eres capaz de ayudarlo, no podrás hacer nada.

Las palabras de Hanji retumbaron en sus oídos y se tradujeron en una fuerte punzada en su pecho, hecha por una daga que se clavó impecablemente. Tenía razón, lamentablemente sus palabras eran lo más sensato que pudo haber escuchado en los últimos minutos, pero no aceptaría que alguien decidiera por él. Su decisión era volver, y era eso mismo lo que iba hacer.

-No volveré a escuchar tu estúpido juego, he estado un maldito año en este lugar, no pienso estar ni un minuto más aquí mientras Eren corre peligro en el hospital-bramó Levi al comprimir con fuerzas el teléfono en su mano.

-Eren está en el mejor hospital de la ciudad, en mano de los mejores médicos, además, está con su familia y yo he estado pendiente de los procedimientos. Nadie le hará daño, te lo puedo asegurar, pero no te ayudaré a tomar una decisión equivocada. Si vuelves ahora, ¿de qué habrá servido todo el año que pasaste lejos? Si realmente quieres ayudarlo escoge dar tu examen y yo cambiaré tu viaje para mañana en la noche. ¡Pero que divertido ha sido escuchar esta parte tan amable de ti! Sé un buen niño y estudia, te llamaré mañana, bye bye!-se despidió con un drástico cambio en su voz.

Para cuando Levi se preparaba para contradecir todo lo que la castaña le decía, ésta cortó la llamada y no hubo nada que él pudiera hacer para detenerla. Había sido un idiota al haber recurrido a Hanji, eso sentía al haber sido rechazado por sus palabras que resultaban ser simple y molesta verdad. Lo sabía, él más que nadie sabía el sacrificio que habían hecho por el resultado que se vería mañana, un resultado que había pasado a segundo plano ahora que Eren estaba en el hospital. En ocasiones Hanji lograba ser tan irritante al tratarlo como un niño y mucho peor al tener razón, porque la tenía, tal vez era quien mejor conocía las reglas de vida y se movía en el tablero de ajedrez. Sin embargo, aunque se quedara a dar el examen no era seguro que lo hiciera bien sabiendo que en ese momento el menor podría empeorar o algo mucho peor. Tampoco podría contactar a Hannes, a Armin ni mucho menos a su hermana; ninguno de ellos querría dejar a Eren en las manos de alguien que le habló así a su tutor. Sólo podía confiar en sus amigos, ellos podrían estar al tanto y mantenerlo informado, era la única opción que tenía ahora y decidió tomarla al enviarle un mensaje a Farlan:

"_Eren está en el hospital, es el mismo de cuando Isabel estuvo internada. Tuvo una recaída, mantenme informado, volveré mañana en la noche."_

Segundos después de enviar su mensaje, obtuvo una respuesta de su amigo:

"_Iremos ahora mismo, te contactaré cuando sepa algo."_

Agradecía que Farlan no hubiera dicho nada como "lo lamento", "¿estás bien?", "tranquilo", aunque muchos esperaran esas palabras, para Levi empeoraban la situación. Él no necesitaba palabras, quería hechos y sabía que junto a Isabel se encargarían de ello. Por ahora, no podía hacer absolutamente nada por él y su mente se encargaba de jugarle sucio al relacionar la imagen de Eren con la de su madre en estado de coma. Los peores escenarios vinieron a su mente, su vida y los sueños que construyeron juntos se desmoronaban mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la poca cordura que aún le quedaba. Debía resistir hasta mañana hasta después del examen y apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, parecía imposible y así fue durante el resto del día en el cual salió de su cama y deambuló por los jardines de la facultad en busca de calma.

Tuvo que esperar horas para recibir la primera información de Farlan, para cuando leyó el primer mensaje eran las seis de la tarde y su estómago se negó a pedir alimento en todo el día.

"_Está estable, pero no ha despertado, estará bajo supervisión médica y Hannes ha sido el único que ha podido entrar a verlo." _

Eso no era una respuesta para Levi, pero al menos lograba calmarse un poco con la ayuda de los cigarrillos que encendía consecutivamente en su habitación a oscuras. Ya había anochecido, pronto el reloj daría las tres de la mañana y se negaba a descansar. Dormir implicaba abandonar la realidad, y hacerlo podría ser un paso en falso, por lo que se sentó en el marco de la ventana abierta de su cuarto a esperar por el día mientras la caja de cigarrillos se consumía junto a la noche. Pero esa noche la puerta se abrió y por ella entró la persona con la que debía compartir cuarto pero que nunca se encontraba; Mike. Sus ojos se fijaron en él por unos segundos y sin prestarle atención, hizo como si estuviera solo y continuó fumando mientras observaba el exterior. Mike hizo lo mismo, encendió la luz y se sentó en su cama junto a unos libros y apuntes; seguramente intentaría hacer algo por obtener una buena calificación, pero por lo maltratadas que estaban las hojas no era la primera vez que ojearía el libro.

Pasaron unos minutos de completo silencio, donde Mike continuaba leyendo y Levi trataba de manejar sus pensamientos junto al frío de la noche. El tiempo gozaba en torturar la paciencia del azabache con lo lento que avanzaba; cada vez que Levi miraba la hora o buscaba algún mensaje en su teléfono, habían pasado sólo diez minutos desde la última vez que lo hizo.

-Debes saber que el humo del cigarrillo es malo-habló Mike.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por los demás?-se defendió Levi.

-No me interesa lo que pase contigo, pero no quiero enfermar por culpa de tu idiotez-respondió con arrogancia.

-Entonces mueve tu culo hacia otro lado-respondió al mirarlo a los ojos con su entrecejo fruncido.

Levi no tenía intenciones de ser cauteloso con sus palabras hoy, mucho menos si ese hombre trataba de imponerse en la habitación por la cual ni siquiera se preocupaba de mantener limpia. Tener una pelea con un hombre fornido de casi dos metros de altura no le vendría nada mal ahora, y así también lo pensaba Mike que se levantaba de su cama con sus ojos ardiendo en ira. Estaba listo, disfrutaría poder partirle el rostro tantas veces pudiera, pero el sonido de un teléfono sonar los interrumpió a ambos. Levi buscó su teléfono, pero no era el suyo el que sonaba.

-¿Sí?-respondió Mike-Hoy no puedo permanecer en el hospital…volveré mañana…de acuerdo, nos vemos-cortó la llamada.

-Así que duermes en un hospital-constató en un tono irónico.

-Mi hermana debe permanecer allí por su enfermedad-respondió con calma, siendo esta la respuesta que descolocó a Levi por completo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, no pudo evitarlo ya que sus palabras contradijeron todas sus teorías sobre lo que Mike hacía de noche. Las personas a veces te podían sorprender, mucho más de lo que pensabas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Mike incómodo.

-Nada-apartó su mirada.

-Dormiré, si quieres seguir despierto me da igual pero no metas ruido-anunció Mike, dándole la espalda al dirigirse a la cama.

-Haz lo que quieras-respondió Levi con desinterés.

No podía aceptar que estaba sorprendido, jamás habría imaginado pasaba las noches en el hospital junto a su hermana. Mike era uno de los alumnos sobresalientes en la carrera de medicina, al igual que Levi estaba becado y no se le veía estudiar casi nunca. Pero la realidad podría ser muy distinta. Los libros de Mike delataban cuanto uso se les daba, probablemente estudiaba sin descanso en el hospital mientras acompañaba a su hermana. Probablemente, lo hacía por ella y al verla, estudiaba más y más para hacerse cargo de ella pronto, o tal vez, eran los sentimientos que Levi plasmaba en una situación similar a la suya. Deseos que Levi debía llevar a cabo, quería cuidar de Eren pronto y eso sólo lo lograría si aprobaba el examen.

Los primeros rayos de sol muy pronto llegaron a su rostro y pese a que no había cerrado sus ojos ningún segundo, sentía muchas más fuerzas que cuando despertaba. La hora había llegado y junto a ello, un nuevo mensaje de Hanji:

"_Tu vuelvo es hoy a las 11:45 de la noche. Hazlo bien enano."_

_-o-_

El vuelo de regreso fue mucho más lento y agonizante que el que lo llevó hacia estados unidos, pero por fin, podía regresar.

Hanji había arreglado todo con tal de que su viaje fuera la misma noche del día de su examen, el resto dependía de él. Afortunadamente el examen final no fue un problema, las respuestas a las preguntas estaban en su cabeza y responderlas le tomó sólo una hora. Luego de ello se preocupó de anunciar el fin de su estadía en el campus, donde le ofrecieron quedarse e incluso volver debido a su gran desempeño académico. Cuando tuvo todo listo, guardó todas sus pertenencias en la maleta y limpió la habitación por última vez ya que Mike no estaría allí para hacerlo, de hecho, cuando él se fuera lo más probable es que la habitación sería un completo basural. No le agradaba ese hombre como para ordenar su desorden, pero no permitiría que el cuarto quedará sucio cuando él se fuera. Y por último, escribió: "Mantén limpio el lugar", en una nota que dejó sobre su cama antes de partir, siendo ésta el único indicio para Mike de que se había marchado.

Cuando las ruedas del avión tocaron tierra en su país, la cuenta regresiva dio marcha una vez más y todo el control que tuvo durante dos días desapareció. Al descender del avión las piernas del azabache aceleraron con cada paso que daba, hasta que se encontró corriendo en busca de la salida. Podía sentir los brazos de Eren aferrarse a su cuerpo antes de marcharse, sus labios con los suyos besándose sin importarles quién estuviera presente y cómo hubiera deseado encontrarlos ahora, pero a lugar de ello se encontró en un lugar lleno de desconocidos que esperaban afuera, y entre todos ellos, visualizó una cabellera pelirroja que daba saltos entre la multitud.

-¡Hermano!, ¡es él!-la chica hizo a un lado a la gente y corrió hacia Levi, lanzándose sobre él en un abrazo-¡Por fin estás aquí!

-¡Levi!-llamó Farlan desde lejos con su mano alzada mientras se acercaba a los dos-¿Dónde está tu equipaje?-notó el chico.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo buscaré al maldito que se atrevió a tocar tus cosas!-gritó Isabel al soltarse del cuerpo de Levi.

-Ten-el azabache tendió unos documentos y otras cosas a Farlan-Retira todo, iré al hospital-le ordenó y se marchó a paso rápido.

-¡Levi espera!-llamó Farlan, pero fue inútil, Levi ya los había dejado atrás.

-¡Debemos encontrar al maldito que le robó a mi hermano!-insistió Isabel mientras levantaba sus dos brazos.

-Deja de gritar tonta-golpeó la cabeza de la chica, deteniendo el escándalo que empezaba a llamar la atención de todos-Nadie se ha robado nada.

-o-

Fuera del aeropuerto era muy fácil conseguir un taxi, pero eran en estos lugares donde los precios se disparaban y era difícil de costear uno. Pero Levi no tenía problemas para lidiar con estafadores bien vestidos, y estudiando sus rostros escogió al que sería más fácil de torcer. Sin causar sospechas, se subió al automóvil de uno de los taxistas que dio su presupuesto en cuanto hizo andar el coche. Pero no tomó mucho tiempo en que el presupuesto descendiera considerablemente en cuanto Levi puso su navaja en el abdomen del conductor, asegurándose antes de que el coche no tuviera micrófonos, cámara o algún dispositivo que guardara evidencia de lo que ocurría al interior. No tenía intenciones de asesinarlo, sólo le proporcionaría temor que utilizaría para jugar con él hasta llegar al hospital, después de ello, no importaría cuanto se esforzara por denunciarlo, no existirían pruebas. De ese modo, el hombre siguió las reglas del juego tal y como Levi demandaba, llegando más pronto de lo esperado. Al descender le entregó el dinero, una suma mucho menor a la inicial y le hizo marcharse de inmediato.

Al perder de vista el automóvil, entró al hospital y se dirigió rápidamente al mesón de alguna enfermera que le facilitara información sobre la habitación en la que se encontraba Eren. Afortunadamente, todos los que trabajaban en ese lugar conocían a Eren gracias a su padre y también sabían dónde se encontraba. Se encontraba en el tercer piso en la habitación 306, cuando la enfermera terminó la frase Levi corrió a las escaleras y subió los escalones de dos en dos. Sentía la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo, su pecho resistía con dificultad su frenético corazón mientras imaginaba los muchos escenarios con los que se podría encontrar cuando llegara a esa habitación. Quería encontrarse con el mismo mocoso de sus recuerdos, con su sonrisa deslumbrante y su infantil rostro mientras hablaba sin descanso. Y al llegar a la habitación 306, sus manos no dudaron en abrir la puerta y entrar sin permiso; ya había esperado y dudado mucho como para continuar haciéndolo.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Armin observarlo con asombro junto a Mikasa molesta por su llegada, para luego encontrarse con Eren en una cama de hospital junto con Hannes sentado a su lado. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no tuvieron oportunidad para decir algo, pero allí estaba Eren, con cables conectados en sus brazos, sentado y con sus ojos bien abiertos clavados en Levi.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-atacó Mikasa.

-Levi…-balbuceó Eren, sin poder aceptar que el azabache se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscar algo para comer? De repente me ha dado mucha hambre-propuso Hannes, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Levi con una sonrisa.

-¡No!, no dejaré a Eren con este enano-se negó la chica.

-Vamos Mikasa, no hagas las cosas más difíciles-le pidió Hannes, con la ayuda de Armin que la guiaba a la salida-Que bueno que estés aquí-puso una mano en el hombro de Levi y le sonrió.

Los tres salieron del cuarto de Eren, sorprendentemente gracias a Hannes, a quien había insultado la mañana en la que habló con él.

Ninguno de los dos apartó sus ojos del otro, ambos tenían tantas cosas por decir y sin embargo no sabían por dónde empezar. Pero uno de ellos no esperaría más, y sin importarle los cables conectados en sus brazos, Eren quiso llegar a Levi aunque a su cuerpo no tuviera la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie.

-No te muevas-detuvo Levi, llegando hasta el menor antes de que se bajara de la cama.

En ese instante donde sus cuerpos acortaron distancia, Eren hizo un último esfuerzo por colgarse al cuello de Levi para no soltarlo más. Entonces, supieron que un abrazo diría mucho más que mil palabras y que el calor de sus cuerpos sería capaz de tranquilizarlos después de tanto tiempo. Los brazos del mayor envolvieron el cuerpo del castaño con firmeza y delicadeza, podía sentir su corazón palpitar contra su pecho y fue esa melodía la que dispersó todos sus malos pensamientos. Eren estaba bien. Sus manos buscaron impacientes cada centímetro de la espalda del castaño, queriendo confirmar que no se trataba de otro sueño, y su rostro se hundía en sus cabellos en busca de su aroma. Los brazos en su cuello lo abrazaban con todas sus fuerzas y daban cuenta de cuan débil estaba su cuerpo. Pronto, el llanto del menor irrumpió el silencio en la habitación y sus tibias lágrimas empapaban el cuello del azabache.

-No dejas de ser un bebé llorón-dijo Levi posando una mano sobre la cabeza del menor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tardas en volver?-lamentó Eren.

-Ya estoy aquí-se sentó a su lado, soltándose de sus brazos y llevando sus manos al rostro de Eren lo sostuvo frente al suyo.

Era hermoso cuando lloraba con sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos aguamarina vidriosos por las lágrimas, tal vez era monstruo al pensar eso, pero cada faceta de Eren era hermosa para él.

-Mírate, eres un desastre-bromeó Levi al secar las lágrimas del castaño.

-Lo siento…

-¿No te dije que tuvieras cuidado? Mocoso estúpido-golpeó la frente el menor con su dedo, para después juntarla con la suya y suspirar. Por fin lo tenía a su lado.

Pese a sus palabras, Eren no dijo nada y se mantuvo en silencio con sus ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, los de Levi se clavaron en los suyos sin permitirle escapar. Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se intercambiaban y aceleraban su pecho como la primera vez que sus labios se juntaron. Trago saliva, quería escapar y a su vez ser absorbido por los ojos platinos que tanto extrañó, su corazón palpitaba cada vez más fuerte y el miedo de que pudiera volver a desmayarse lo invadía. Pero eso no era motivo para impedir que Levi se acercara a su boca, y aunque su cuerpo estuviera temblando por los nervios, cerró sus ojos esperando por el mayor.

-Disculpen-interrumpió una voz junto a un carraspeo.

-¡T-tío Hannes!-gritó Eren sorprendido, separándose de Levi.

-Necesito firmar unos papeles, estoy seguro que Levi podrá ayudarme con eso, ¿por qué no me acompañas?-invitó Hannes.

-Claro-aceptó Levi, quien sabía que no se trataba de una invitación cualquiera.

-¿Volverás?-detuvo Eren.

-Lo haré.

-Volveremos enseguida, Armin y Mikasa vendrán a despedirse cuando terminen de comer-aclaró Hannes y salió junto con Levi de la habitación.

Hannes caminó el silencio por delante del azabache, no mentía al decir que debía firmar unos papeles ya que se dirigieron a un mesón donde se los facilitaron. Sin embargo, no necesitaba de su ayuda para hacerlo. Después de firmar los papeles, Hannes lo invitó a tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y sin decir absolutamente nada, se mantuvieron allí mientras pasaban los segundos.

Levi era consciente de su actitud del otro día, y tal vez el hombre esperaba una disculpa de su parte, pero de haber sido eso, hubiera actuado de otra forma. Y aunque así fuese, Levi no pediría disculpas aunque sus palabras no hayan sido las correctas la otra vez, su orgullo no se lo permitiría y continuaba creyendo que Hannes lo pudo haber evitado. Sin embargo, el silencio empezaba a hacerse incomodo, y el rostro del tutor giró en dirección a una puerta por la que salió un médico de edad avanzada, calvo y con su rostro lleno de arrugas. Hannes se puso de pie y el hombre de bata blanca le sonrió con sutileza.

-Señor Hannes-lo saludó en un apretón de manos y bajó su mirada hacia Levi, quien continuaba sentado-Tú debes ser Levi.

-¿Quién le dijo mi nombre?-preguntó receloso.

-Eren me habló mucho de ti. Me han contado que quieres ser médico, pues me presento, soy uno de los doctores que está a cargo de Eren. Adam Hoffman-tendió su mano hacía el azabache.

-¿Usted trabajó con Grisha?-preguntó al prestar atención a cada signo que delatara alguna mentira en el rostro de Adam.

-No, yo no conocía a Grisha, este no es mi país, estoy aquí para estudiar a Eren-respondió el hombre.

-Levi se convertirá en médico, creo que sería bueno que escuchara lo que conversamos-interrumpió Hannes con seriedad.

-¿Conversar sobre qué?-quiso saber Levi.

-Nosotros hemos estudiado el cuerpo de Eren por más de un año, difícilmente podemos recetarle algunos medicamentos que con suerte mantendrá estable algunos mecanismos de su cuerpo. Pero lo que él tiene no es ningún tipo de enfermedad que podamos controlar ya que no existe. El cuerpo de ese niño estuvo siendo un muñeco de prueba de varias sustancias creadas por Grisha, nos sorprende mucho que haya sobrevivido. Hemos intentado hablar con ese hombre para buscar una solución, pero está obsesionado con despertar a su esposa y se niega a responder. Y pese a nuestros esfuerzos, sigue siendo un gran misterio; nada nos cuadra, los exámenes a veces son los de una persona normal y otras parecieran los de un enfermo terminal-hizo un pausa para ver a Levi, quien sabía que lo que escucharía ahora no sería nada alentador-El cuerpo de Eren es como una máquina que se autodestruye sola, con el paso del tiempo, sus ataques serán más frecuentes y peligrosos, su sistema inmunológico fallará y estará más expuesto a las enfermedades. Incluso puede perder los sentidos de la audición y la visión, la movilidad y la memoria hasta quedar en coma o morir. Son tantos los escenarios previstos, queremos evitarlo, pero no sabemos por dónde hacerlo. Como dije, es una máquina que se autodestruye sola, y estamos hablando de la máquina más compleja de todas-finalizó Adam.

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda?-preguntó el azabache sin apartar sus ojos del médico.

-No lo sabemos-respondió con decepción.

Pese a que la realidad que relataba el médico era cruel, algo en Levi siempre supo que podría ser así. Eren jamás estuvo enfermo, su padre lo arruinó a tal punto que hoy no sabían cómo remediarlo. Era por ello que decidió convertirse en médico, para remediar lo que ese hombre le había hecho al castaño y solucionar lo que ninguno de los médicos actuales podía. La realidad era cruel y despiadada, y haber dicho que no tenía miedo, sería mentira.

-Bien, los dejo. Tengo que seguir trabajando.

-Le agradezco que se haya tomado el tiempo de hablar con nosotros-se despidió Hannes.

-No fue nada. Levi, espero que en un futuro trabajemos juntos-sonrió Adam.

-Claro-respondió con frialdad, no confiaba en los médicos.

Adam regresó a su oficina, dejándolo a solas con Hannes. Pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a continuar a su lado en silencio y sin esperarlo, decidió regresar al cuarto de Eren.

-Espera-detuvo Hannes.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Antes de que vuelvas allí, necesito tengas esto en mente. Es muy probable… que Eren empeoré antes de que encuentren una solución, no será fácil para nadie, pero…yo entenderé si tú decides alejarte. No tienes que por qué condenarte a sufrir, lo entendí la vez que hablamos por teléfono. Eren significa mucho para ti y que estés a su lado le hace bien, pero hemos sido egoístas contigo…

-¿Me está diciendo que me aleje de él?-interrumpió Levi.

-Sólo te pido que lo pienses, si tú decides no sufrir es mejor que se lo digas ahora. No tienes por qué obligarte a estar a su lado.

-No le temo al sufrimiento-respondió con frialdad.

-Ya veo-sonrió-Iré a despedirme de Eren, puedes cuidarlo esta noche. Llámame si algo ocurre.

Levi asintió y juntos regresaron al cuarto del menor. Eren se encontraba solo, Armin y Mikasa habían ido en busca de Hannes a quien creían que se encontraba en su automóvil. Antes de marcharse, el hombre se preocupó de que al menor no le hiciera falta nada, y mientras tanto Levi enviaba un mensaje a Farlan avisando que se quedaría en el hospital. Luego de que todo estuviera bajo control, Hannes se despidió de ambos y dio aviso a la enfermera a cargo de que Levi acompañaría a Eren.

Cuando ambos estuvieron solos, hablaron sobre todo lo que hicieron en el año que estuvieron separados. Eren no dejaba de hablar y Levi no podía estar más feliz de escucharlo hablar con la misma alegría que de costumbre. ¿Pero cuánto duraría eso? No importaba lo muy feliz que se viera, tarde o temprano todo eso se podía esfumar. Y como era de esperar, su cuerpo estaba muy débil ahora y con lo mucho que hablaba el aire en sus pulmones se hizo escaso y presentó dificultades al respirar.

-Suficiente, ya tendrás tiempo para contármelo todo, ahora duérmete.

-Pero…-se quejó jadiando.

-Descansa-se acercó a su cama y lo arropó.

-¿Puedes…? Eh… ¿P-puedes dormir conmigo?-pidió escondiendo su rostro.

-No.

-Por favor-rogó una vez más.

-Tch, sólo hasta que te duermas-aceptó, no podía evitar no sentirse atraído por sus palabras.

Apagó las luces y se recostó al lado del menor por sobre las tapas de la cama en la que se encontraban. Era sorprendente el cómo una cama de hospital podía llegar a ser mucho más cómoda que las camas en las que dormía con sus compañeros en los barrios bajos. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca, que después de tanto tiempo de estar lejos era fácil caer en la tentación que Levi se esforzaba por vencer, pero con Eren siendo tan descuidado, impedirlo se volvía difícil. Pese a que el menor se encontraba bajo las tapas, su cuerpo buscaba al del azabache y se apegaba tanto como podía, mientras que Levi buscaba algo en lo que distraerse y no enfadarse con él.

-¿Levi?-llamó el menor en un susurro, observando la espalda del azabache.

-¿Uhm?-respondió sin darse vuelta.

-La razón por la que regresaste tan pronto, ¿fue porque estaba en el hospital?

-Sí.

-Lo siento…siempre te causo problemas…

-Si no lo hicieras mi vida no sería tan emocionante.

-Estoy hablando enserio…-respondió molesto.

-Yo también-respondió sin problema, girando su cuerpo para quedar de costada frente a Eren y recordando el pequeño bulto que llevaba en el bolsillo, metió su mano a por el-Por cierto, tengo algo que te pertenece.

-¿Algo que me pertenece?

-Ten-dejó sobre su pecho un collar con un adorno de un diminuto frasco de cristal con arena de playa teñida de verde esmeralda-se parece a tus ojos, es arena de playa pintada.

-¿Es un regalo…?-preguntó, observando con curiosidad el pequeño frasco de cristal.

-Eso parece.

-Es precioso…gracias-sonrió el menor.

Su rostro sonriente estaba tan cerca del suyo, que pronto perdió todo el control, tomó de la barbilla del menor y con cuidado levantó su rostro hacia el suyo. La sonrisa de sus labios se esfumó en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron y no hubo refugio para la vergüenza; las mejillas del menor eran tan sinceras como su tembloroso cuerpo. Admiró unos segundos más sus ojos antes de acercarse y posar sus labios sobre los del menor. El primero roce fue delicado, pero lo suficiente como para que Eren temblara. El segundo roce sólo fue con el labio inferior del menor, para luego humedecerlos con su lengua e ingresar al interior de su boca. Eren recordaba cómo corresponder el juego de Levi con sus bocas, y dejándolo entrar, sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza suave y lenta. El ritmo de sus besos fue aumentando gradualmente, el deseo que ambos contuvieron por un año se rebalsaba mientras Levi lo besaba con pronunciados movimientos de mandíbula que buscaban devorar todo de Eren. Sus mentes no respondían a la racionalidad y pronto sus manos empezaron a buscarse; se encontraron y entrelazaron sus dedos, separándose por Levi quien acarició el rostro del menor y siguió la silueta de su cuerpo. Y cuando estuvo a punto de buscar su cuerpo desnudo, reaccionó y apartó sus manos del menor.

-Hoy no-detuvo Levi, su respiración era irregular.

-Odio esto…odio esta enfermedad, odio tener miedo, odio ser tan débil y no poder tener una vida normal. Lo odio-expresó con desdén al morder su labio inferior.

-Esperaremos, este no es lugar, ¿de acuerdo?-tomó del rostro del menor, buscando calmarlo.

-Tenía miedo…-confesó con su voz quebradiza.

-Ya estoy aquí-abrazó el cuerpo del castaño.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Levi.

Cada disculpa de Eren por su enfermedad era una apuñalada para Levi, y fueron esas palabras las que pronunció antes de caer rendido ante el cansancio. Iba a ser doloroso y difícil, lo sabía, siempre lo supo y aun así escogió estar a su lado. Eren se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en sus brazos, su respiración era constante y el calor de su cuerpo abrigaba su fría alma en medio de la noche.

¿Cuánto tiempo más?, ¿cuánto más duraría todo esto? Los sueños que Eren tenía y todo lo que él hacía, todo podría destruirse pronto. La escuela a la que asistía, probablemente tendría que abandonarla pronto ya que su cuerpo no sería capaz de seguir el ritmo. La pintura que tanto amaba, sus ojos algún día podrían dejar de ver los colores y los trazos. Si tan sólo hubiera sido fiel a su instinto y hubiera ido en contra las reglas del padre de Eren, tal vez así le hubiera dado más tiempo y su cuerpo no estaría tan malogrado. Este debía ser su karma, el karma por dejar que las bacterias de la humanidad lo convirtieran en un monstruo más de este mundo cruel. Pero Eren no merecía ser víctima de la suciedad de las personas, y sin embargo, lo era. Incluso él quiso destruirlo. Pero ahora era él quien lo cuidaría, y si todos estos años le enseñaron a ser un monstruo, lo sería aún más con tal de ser el monstruo que protegería a Eren con su vida.

El tiempo y el futuro no eran seguros, pero hoy Eren estaba vivo y respiraba en sus brazos. Buscaría las respuestas al cuerpo de Eren, no lo dejaría morir. Pero por hoy, se dejaría vencer por el cansancio junto al castaño, y acomodando su mano en el pecho del menor, sus ojos se cerraron para dormir junto al ritmo de su corazón.

_**Continuará…**_

**Holo! Antes que nada lamento mucho la demora, pero les he traído el nuevo cap c: Estoy empezando a abordar el tema de la enfermedad de Eren y con ello la profesión de Levi por ser médico c: Respecto al cap de hoy, si hay alguna irregularidad o algo que quieran decirme háganlo por favor, la verdad es que me tomó mucho trabajo escribir este cap, últimamente han ocurrido cosas en mi vida y ando con la cabeza en no sé dónde. Perdonen si así fue y el cap no fue lo que esperaban, arreglaré este problema de cabeza que traigo de alguna u otra forma el próximo cap. **

**Hoy no responderé reviews, pero lo haré en el otro cap perdonen no tengo mucho tiempo. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, leer y seguir este fic. Cuídense mucho y espero les haya gustado. **

**Que tengan un lindo día :3 3 **


	24. Nuevo mundo

**Capítulo 24**

Luego de una semana de observación y repetitivos exámenes, Eren finalmente regresó a su hogar. Su cuerpo se había estabilizado una vez más y dejaba con mil interrogantes a sus médicos, pero eso no importó cuando su familia lo tuvo nuevamente de regreso, como si nada del incidente hubiese ocurrido. Y pese a que el periodo escolar culminaría en dos semanas con la llegada de los exámenes finales, el castaño se veía restringido en asistir como lo hacían su hermana y amigo.

Las indicaciones médicas habían sido claras; Eren no debía someterse a situaciones que lo alteraran o implicaran un riesgo. Siendo así, Hannes tomó todas las precauciones posibles y le prohibió asistir a la escuela. Sin embargo, el castaño ya había sido preso más del tiempo suficiente como para volver a la jaula. Había probado la libertad y no estaba dispuesto a cederla.

Bastaron dos días en su casa para que la noche del segundo, estallará la paciencia de Eren y se armara una batalla entre él y su tutor:

-¡No puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí encerrado!-gritó el menor.

-Eren ya lo hemos conversado…acabas de salir del hospital, no podemos exponerte de ese modo-se opuso Hannes.

-Pronto serán los exámenes finales…al menos debo rendirlos-insistió el castaño.

-Si es necesario que repitas el año, lo harás, pero no te arriesgaremos a que te ocurra algo-defendió su tutor.

-¡No voy a repetir el año!-gritó una vez más.

-Eren, deja de gritar-interrumpió su hermana.

El cuarto de Mikasa se encontraba a tan sólo metros de distancia de la suya, por lo que sus gritos fueron escuchados perfectamente por su hermana. Últimamente ella se encerraba a estudiar en su cuarto, pero al escucharlo gritar, no lo pensó dos veces para venir a su encuentro. Aunque sólo fuese para decir las mismas palabras que tanto lo hacían enojar.

-Deberías estar estudiando-respondió Eren al evadir la mirada de su hermana.

-¿Otra vez estás discutiendo por la escuela?

-No es algo que te importe-respondió tajante.

-Deja de ser egoísta, todos estamos preocupados p…

-Dices eso, porque no sabes qué es vivir encerrado en tu cuarto durante años-interrumpió el menor con su voz quebradiza y molesta.

-Ustedes dos, suficiente-detuvo Hannes antes de que ambos jóvenes entraran en una disputa mucho peor-Mikasa vuelve a tu cuarto, y Eren, no volveré hablar sobre el tema, ¿de acuerdo?-finalizó Hannes en un tono enfadado.

Eren no respondió, con sus ojos vidriosos y su entrecejo fruncido mantuvo su rostro en dirección opuesta en donde se hallaban su hermana y tutor. Se negaba a aceptar tales condiciones, pero bien sabía que no conseguiría nada con insistir ahora.

Hannes tan sólo llevaba un poco más de un año cuidando de Eren, pero sabía que en momentos así, lo mejor era dejarle solo y no avivar la llama. Sin agregar nada más, tanto él como Mikasa abandonaron la habitación en completo silencio, dejando al menor solo en ese espacio que empezaba a consumirlo con el pasar de los segundos.

Las paredes parecían hablar por si solas, le hacían revivir esos días donde inocentemente creyó en las palabras de su padre y vivió años siendo víctimas de sus deseos. No podía hacer nada por callarlas y frustrado ante esos amargos recuerdos que jamás lo abandonarían, avanzó hacia la puerta y puso el seguro para que nadie regresara. Apagó las luces con un fuerte golpe en el interruptor, se acercó a su cama y de un fuerte movimiento arrancó el cobertor que usó para cubrir su cuerpo. Fue imposible no empezar mientras su cuerpo actuaba con ira y frustración, no iba a detenerse, el próximo objetivo de su ira era la repisa que contenía varios de sus libros. No obstante, se detuvo al escuchar su teléfono vibrar:

_Levi:_

"_Mañana pensaba llevar una película, ya que ahora conoces el televisor supongo que no tendrás tanto miedo como en el cine. ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras ver?"_

Una película, él no quería ninguna película. Sólo quería salir pero si le decía a Levi, de seguro éste se enfadaría con él y ya no quería escuchar más sermones de cuidados.

_Eren:_

"_No quiero"_

Respondió y quiso dejar el teléfono lejos, pero los dedos de Levi parecían ser más rápidos:

_Levi:_

"_¿Cuál es tu problema?"_

_Eren:_

"_Nada"_

_Levi: _

"_Es la última vez que pregunto, ¿qué demonios te pasa?_

_Eren: _

"_Te dije que nada, ahora déjame en paz"_

Al escribir esto último, lanzó el teléfono lejos sin preocuparse de dónde pudiese caer. De seguro Levi se enfadaría y probablemente no le hablaría por un tiempo, pero en estos momentos ni él mismo sabía que sentía ¿Miedo? ¿Pena? ¿Ira? Era imposible diferenciarlos, ya que parecía que todos iban tomados de las manos y se encargaban de hacer un profundo agujero en su pecho del cual no podía escapar.

* * *

_Eren:_

"_Te dije que nada, ahora déjame en paz"_

Había sido lo último que recibió del menor y pese a que continuó insistiendo con mensajes e incluso llamadas, no recibió ninguna respuesta. Molesto y preocupado, odiaba esa mezcla desde lo más profundo de su ser. Mucho más cuando era incapaz de ocultarlo en situaciones como las de ahora, donde cenaba junto a Farlan e Isabel, y ambos ya le prestaban más atención que la de costumbre.

-¿Hermano?-preguntó la chica con cautela.

-¿Qué?-respondió Levi molesto.

-¿Ocurre algo?-quiso saber la chica.

-Nada-aseguró al levantarse de su silla-Debo salir, pueden terminar mi parte de la cena.

-¿¡Enserio!?-gritó Isabel, como si hubiese ganado un premio.

-Espera Levi, ¿dónde vas?-detuvo Farlan.

Pero sus palabras no lograron alcanzarlo; Levi había dejado el lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Con la fragilidad de Eren y lo ocurrido hace unas semanas, era imposible no preocuparse por tal reacción del azabache.

-o-

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que corría por las oscuras calles de los suburbios, que todo parecía un déjà vu. Al verlo pasar la gente parecía haber visto un fantasma, uno no muy deseado por estos lugares y del cual el tiempo lejos no logró borrar la gran fama que tenía en ese sector.

Era imposible para Levi mantener su cuerpo quieto y lejos del menor luego de tal escándalo. Lo correcto hubiese sido contactar con su tutor; nadie le permitiría entrar a estas horas y mucho menos ahora que Eren necesitaba reposo. Sin embargo, las reglas no fueron, ni serían un muro para él; entrar a esa casa sin ser descubierto sería sencillo.

Cuanto estuvo frente a la gran casa, escalar el portón y pasar todos los obstáculos fue mucho más fácil de lo que recordaba. Pese a que infiltrarse al interior del recinto no fue necesario luego de ser aceptado por Hannes, su cuerpo recordaba perfectamente qué hacer. Sobre todo ahora que conocía tan bien cada zona que veía tan a diario.

Sin ningún problema logró dar con el gran ventanal en el balcón. Al estar frente a esas dos puertas de vidrio, los nervios de la primera noche que estuvo aquí renacieron como si el tiempo jamás les hubiera permitido dejarla atrás. Pero la realidad era diferente. El niño que se hallaba tras esos cristales había cambiado; crecía y continuaría haciéndolo en un camino incierto.

-Eren-llamó tras golpear el ventanal que no le permitía ver más allá de las gruesas cortinas que cubrían su interior-Hey, no te quedes callado mocoso. Sé que estas allí.

-Vete…-se escuchó decir a una voz apagada desde el interior.

-¿Crees que me iré luego de haber cruzado toda la ciudad en medio de la noche? Deja de hacer tanto escándalo y abre de una maldita vez por todas-respondió Levi luego de haber acabado con su paciencia.

Pero nadie acudió hasta allí para abrirle y Levi no se quedaría como un perro rogando por entrar. Había forzado una vez el seguro del ventanal, podía hacerlo una segunda vez con la ayuda de la navaja que traía consigo. Y de ese modo, logró entrar con mucho cuidado de no ser escuchado.

Una vez adentro, no encontró ninguna silueta en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto. La poca luz proveniente de la pequeña ventana sobre su cabeza le enseñaba el desorden que había en la habitación. Hojas garabateadas y esparcidas por el suelo rodeando la cama, fue lo único que vio segundos antes de encontrarse con el bulto sobre ésta. Y sin tomar cuidado de pisar o no lo que había en el suelo, Levi se acercó hasta el lecho donde se hallaba el castaño oculto en su cobertor. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y esperó a que el menor sintiera su presencia.

Eren sabía quién se encontraba observándole a centímetros, pero eso no le hizo salir de su escondite.

-¿Hablarás ahora?-irrumpió el silencio.

-No debiste entrar-respondió el menor.

No era necesario escucharlo más para acabar por completo con toda la paciencia que tuvo en algún momento. Con ambas manos tomó del cobertor y tiró con fuerzas para arrebatárselo, no obstante, Eren no cedió y luchó por no perder. Ninguno de los dos pensaba desistir, y sin embargo, fueron las manos del azabache las que se rindieron primero y soltaron el cobertor. Por más que quisiera continuar la lucha, el ruido y el esfuerzo que le obligaba a realizar al menor, eran peligrosos. Sorprendido por su triunfo, Eren sacó la cabeza de su escondite para ver a Levi, sentado y dándole la espalda.

\- Tu cuarto es un desastre, sobre todo tus garabatos-bajó la mirada hacia uno de los papeles que se hallaba justo bajo sus pies. Eran simples rayones, unos muy cargados.

Las pinturas de Eren siempre fueron el reflejo de su alma. En ellos podía ver los distintos sentimientos que ahora el papel no lograba comprender, y que ante los ojos de Levi, no podían ser más claros.

-Tengo mucho tiempo como para ordenar todo…-respondió el menor.

-¿Acaso los médicos no fueron claros al decirte que debías obedecer? Ese viejo sólo trata de cuidarte-empezó hablar sin haber recibido ninguna información.

-¿Él te llamó? ¿Por eso viniste?

-Si fuera así, yo no tendría que haber escalado hasta aquí para comprobar el escándalo que tiene un mocoso como tú.

-¡No estoy haciendo ningún escándalo!-gritó el menor, recibiendo la mano del azabache que cubrió su boca enseguida.

-Baja la voz. Recuerda que yo no debería estar aquí. Ahora, será mejor que empieces hablar-apartó su mano y giró su cuerpo para verle a los ojos.

-Yo…-empezó sin saber cómo continuar. Hallar las palabras adecuadas para definir lo que sentía era tan difícil como entenderlo, pero tener la mirada de Levi sobre sí lograba calmarlo-Quiero ir a la escuela.

-¿Sólo eso?-preguntó Levi como si fuera poca cosa.

-No, pero no quiero estar aquí. Todos los días es lo mismo, lo más lejos que puedo ir es hasta el jardín de mi propia casa. Hannes y Mikasa no me dejan en paz, no pueden tratarme como si fuera alguien normal. Incluso tú. Estoy harto de todo esto, no quiero convertirme una vez más en el prisionero de estás paredes…-confesó sin filtrar sus sentimientos.

-Tuviste una recaída hace poco, sólo te estamos cuidando-insistió Levi.

-¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar para que todo acabe?-preguntó el menor con su voz apagada.

¿Cuánto más? Aquella pregunta debería estar prohibida ya que nadie podía responderla. Muchas veces Levi se hizo la misma pregunta y sólo conseguía recordar las palabras del doctor en el hospital. Nadie lo sabía.

-¿Tanto deseas volver a la escuela? Que repitas el año no te matará.

-Quiero dar los exámenes como todos-respondió el menor.

El castaño rogó con la mirada hasta que Levi no tuvo escapatoria. Su único punto débil siempre fue y sería Eren, y siendo él más que nadie testigo del calvario al cual fue sometido, no le obligaría a regresar a ello luego de haber luchado tanto por liberarlo.

-Conseguiré que des tus exámenes finales, y tú, dejarás de hacer berrinche por todo-propuso al pellizcar la mejilla del menor.

-¿¡Enserio!?-gritó y brincó al lado de Levi tras escuchar la noticia, dejando atrás su pequeño escondite.

-Te dije que no gritaras imbécil-cubrió una vez más la boca del menor.

Debido al salto del menor, sus rostros habían quedado a centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Los labios de Eren bajo la mano del azabache proferían leves palpitaciones en ella, quemando su palma y llamándolo a gritos. Perdido en el mar de sus ojos, los dedos del azabache respondieron al llamado y fueron por ellos tras deslizarse con delicadeza por sus acaramelas mejillas. Con su pulgar acarició los cálidos labios del menor con dulzura, continuando su camino por la barbilla y cuello, hasta sentir cómo ese cuerpo se estremecía frente a él. No fue necesario decirle qué hacer después, Eren cerró sus ojos y separó levemente sus labios que esperaron los del azabache. Levi entrelazó los dedos con una de las manos del castaño y cortó la distancia entre sus bocas con un suave roce sobre los carnosos labios que empezó a devorar.

Debía admitirlo; creer que Eren había cambiado completamente con el tiempo fue un error. No podía impedir que creciera, y crecer implicaba cambios inevitables, no obstante, su luz continuaba siendo la misma que lo arrastró a la fuerza a su lado. No importaba cuan rebelde, irritable u otros cambios tuviera, en su interior continuaría encontrando los mismos sentimientos puros e inocentes que conoció una noche de invierno. Eren no dejaba de ser ese pequeño niño que se sonrojaba ante su mirada y sus caricias, quien soñaba y correspondía sus besos con el temblor de su cuerpo tal y como lo hacía en ese instante. Y sobre todo, por quien daría hasta la última gota de sangre con tal de protegerlo.

Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que estuvieron completamente solos en el lugar donde sus cuerpos recordaban haberse consumido juntos en una danza de placer y sentimientos. Y pese a las restriccionesque los acompañaban en ese instante, ambos deseaban fundirse en el deseo frustrado de una noche.

Sin pedir permiso, las manos de Levi se metieron por debajo de la playera del menor, explorando ansiosamente la tersa piel que tanto había extrañado. Los brazos de Eren se enrollaron en su cuello y mediante a intensos besos, tumbó el cuerpo del menor sobre la cama. Las manos del castaño se deslizaron en su espalda, buscando su cuerpo tal y como él lo hacía, siendo ese acto suficiente para despertarlo de ese sueño paradisiaco.

Apoyándose sobre sus brazos, se separó y cortó el beso con brusquedad, dejando confuso al castaño bajo su cuerpo.

-¿Levi?-le llamó sin comprender qué ocurría.

-Es suficiente por hoy-respondió Levi con su respiración exaltada.

-Pero…-antes de que pudiera continuar su frase, el cuerpo del azabache se desplomó sobre el suyo tras soltar un profundo suspiro.

-No lo hagas más difícil, por favor-rogó Levi, manteniendo su rostro ladeado en dirección contraria al del menor-Esperemos hasta que tu cuerpo esté bien.

-Bueno…lo siento, debe ser difícil estar a mi lado-se disculpó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Jamás creí que sería sencillo. Alégrate, no estoy contigo para satisfacerme con tu cuerpo-abandonó la cama y se detuvo cuando la mano del castaño sostuvo la suya.

-¿Te irás?

-Si queremos conseguir que el viejo te dejé rendir tus exámenes, no me deben encontrar aquí.

-Sólo un poco-rogó el menor.

Había vivido esa situación muchas veces como para saber que no debía oponerse, de todos modos aceptaría quedarse. Sin ninguna palabra de por medio, se sentó en el suelo procurando quedar al lado de la cabecera y pese a que éste le invitó a subir en la cama, se opuso rotundamente. Su cuerpo continuaba sintiendo el calor de hace unos minutos y sabía que no podría resistir ni un minuto junto a él con lo persuasivo que era.

Sosteniendo su mano y apoyando el mentón a la orilla de la cama, admiró el joven rostro avergonzado que lo observaba atentamente. Y en menos tiempo de lo esperado, sus parpados comenzaron a luchar contra el sueño que acabó por ganarle. Levi no desaprovechó esa oportunidad y asegurándose que el menor dormía plácidamente, tomó una foto de su rostro con la ayuda de su teléfono. Besó sus labios con delicadeza y abandonó la habitación en medio de la noche.

* * *

Convencer a Hannes no fue sencillo, quién además contaba con la ayuda de Mikasa para refutar tan alocada idea. Fue necesaria de toda una tarde y la ayuda de un tercer participante que llegó como ángel del cielo, para lograr un acuerdo. Armin había utilizado una actitud más dócil y razonable para hablar, muy distinta a la tajante y fría del azabache y la de su mejor amigo que bramaba al no aceptar un no por respuesta. Finalmente, Hannes accedió siempre y cuando Eren no le exigiera a su cuerpo más trabajo del necesario. Levi y Armin se encargaron de ayudarle a estudiar en el poco tiempo que quedaba antes del examen, sumándose luego su resignada hermana.

Enseñarle al castaño todas las materias que tenía que aprender hubiese sido una tarea fácil para el azabache, quién no estaba nada contento en compartir su tiempo con Eren con dos personas más. No había olvidado lo que Armin decía tener por su amigo. Aunque jamás intentó hacer nada, la manera en que lo miraba dejaba al descubierto sus latentes sentimientos que logró tolerar al ver que para el castaño, la compañía de todos era capaz de amortiguar el peso de su enfermedad. El temor e inseguridad que dijo tener aquella noche habían desaparecido, casi parecía que su vida había recobrado su rumbo y era desalentador saber que la verdad era diferente.

Paralelo a sus estudios, el menor no dejó de visitar el hospital tres veces por semana. Todos creyeron que las visitas al médico y el estudio terminarían agotando al castaño, no obstante, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al escuchar de parte de sus doctores, sobre el excelente progreso que llevaba Eren. Y aunque los resultados eran tan alentadores, la cura a su extraña enfermedad continuaba siendo un enigma para todos.

Levi tan sólo llevaba un año de estudio y gracias a la beca que obtuvo, su conocimiento era más avanzado que cualquier alumno de primer año en este pequeño lugar. Había leído gran cantidad de los libros científicos de la biblioteca, había estudiado más de lo que le pidieron que aprendiera y aún no era capaz de hacer absolutamente nada por Eren. Salvo una, a la cual debió acudir antes que nada y que ahora se disponía a enfrentar.

* * *

El gran día había llegado, dentro de unas horas Eren y sus amigos rendirían los exámenes por los cuales tanto estudiaron. Días antes, por seguridad y trabajo de Hannes, se acordó que Levi sería el responsable de llevar a Eren a la escuela y traerlo de regreso. Esa mañana llegó temprano en busca de él; de brazos cruzados y con su cuerpo apoyado en la pared, esperaba pacientemente a que el castaño estuviera listo. Para su desgracia, no sería él el único que llevaría a Eren a la escuela, ya que por las escaleras se lo vio llegar acompañado de su hermana y amigo.

De camino a la escuela, todo escucharon a Eren recitar la materia una y otra vez como una grabadora averiada. Esta no sería la primera vez que rendía los exámenes de final de año, no obstante, este año no pudo asistir a las clases de refuerzo y práctica; lo que le hacía estar bastante nervioso e inseguro. Levi y Mikasa se esforzaron por no discutir mientras animaban al joven castaño a tranquilizarse, pero a sus adentros, cada uno competía de manera infantil por ser el primero en apaciguar al castaño. Algo que nadie consiguió.

Una vez frente a la escuela, Levi retuvo al castaño antes de que pudiera entrar.

-Oye, ya escuché suficiente de eso todo el camino-se quejó y golpeó la frente del menor con sus dedos-Lo harás bien.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? No has visto el examen-respondió incrédulo a sus palabras.

-Es sólo un papel con preguntas. Te ayudé a estudiar, confía en mí.

En silencio, Eren se quedó pensando en las últimas palabras de Levi mientras la melodía de la campana de la escuela, sonaba al llamar a sus alumnos.

-Lo haré bien, lo prometo-sonrió al finalizar.

-Vendré por ti cuando termines-respondió Levi con una tenue sonrisa.

Con una última sonrisa, Eren se despidió, entró al establecimiento y alcanzó a sus amigos que lo esperaban un poco más adelante. Como si viera partir a un pequeño infante al jardín de niños, Levi lo observó hasta que desapareció de su campo visual y grabando la imagen de esa cálida sonrisa, se marchó rumbo a su nuevo destino.

* * *

Tan sólo contaba con unas pocas horas para cumplir con su propósito. El lugar al cual se dirigía se encontraba lejos, por lo que utilizó un bus que lo acercó hasta una distancia prudente para caminar. Una vez allí, se detuvo frente al cartel metálico con letras talladas en la entrada. Al elevar su mirada, leyó claramente: "Centro Penitenciario" y supo que se encontraba en el lugar correcto. Nadie sabía que vendría, salvo Hanji que le ayudó con la información que necesitaba. La castaña le facilitó todo lo que necesitaba sin problema alguno, incluso le advirtió del proceso previo de revisión a la visitas. Y tal y como había escuchado, dos de los guardias que se encontraban en la entrada le detuvieron y pidieron sus datos. Sin peros, Levi les dio todo lo que pedían para después ser dirigido a una habitación al interior de la cárcel donde le esperaban cuatro oficiales. Era la primera vez que veía tantos policías en un solo día, pese a que había sido detenido durante el incidente en la casa del castaño y había participado en varias actividades ilegales, jamás había visitado una cárcel. No hasta el día de hoy.

-Acércate-le habló uno de los uniformados que se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio.

Obedeciendo, dio tres pasos hacia delante, siendo detenido por dos de los oficiales que le señalaron que se diera la vuelta con el mover de sus manos. Con recelo Levi les dio la espalda y enseguida, sintió como unos brazos elevaban los suyos por sobre su cabeza. Unas manos diferentes lo tocaron por los costados y empezaron a descender por su cuerpo con suaves palmadas que le hicieron dar un salto en defensa.

-Debemos asegurarnos que no traigas nada contigo-explicó uno.

-¿Acaso los impuestos no pagan sus juguetes para este tipo de cosas?-preguntó el azabache molesto.

-Si quieres pasar será mejor que no pongas resistencia-advirtió el oficial en su escritorio.

Había escuchado esto de Hanji, pero sentir las manos de esos hombres recorrer su cuerpo activaba todas sus barreras para defenderse. Hace mucho tiempo, juró que no se dejaría tocar jamás, esa promesa sólo la rompió con Eren y ahora debía romperla una vez más para cumplir con las normas de este lugar.

Antes de poder dar su autorización, las manos los oficiales ya se encargaban de buscar en su cuerpo algo sospechoso. Cada vez que las manos tocaban su cuerpo por sobre su ropa, escuchaba a la mujer de sus pesadillas reír en su oído, y sólo con golpearlos conseguiría callarla. No obstante, antes de llegar a ese límite los hombres se detuvieron y pasaron el detector de metales de pies a cabeza. La inspección había finalizado.

-¿A quién vienes a ver?-preguntó el hombre en su silla.

-Grisha Jaeger-informó Levi.

-¿Familiar?-continuó preguntando mientras anotaba garabatos ilegibles para Levi.

-No, vengo en nombre del grupo médico que lo visitó la otra vez-mintió, repitiendo las palabras que Hanji le había dictado antes de venir. Grisha estaba privado de visitas irrelevantes, sólo podía confiar en la castaña para entrar.

-Ya veo, una mujer del hospital llamó hoy para avisarnos que vendría alguien así-corroboró el hombre-Él te llevará-señaló con su mentón a uno de los oficiales que abría la puerta para sacarlo de allí.

El primer paso era el más sencillo de todos, en cambio, el segundo era impredecible. Mientras seguía los pasos del hombre por los pasillos, empezaba a ordenar las ideas. Había tanto que preguntar, tanto que le gustaría decir y sin embargo, debía mantener la cabeza fría. El hombre estaba loco, pero su locura iba de la mano con el astuto intelecto que ocasionó todo el caos que mantenía a los médicos de Eren de manos atadas. Al pensar en el daño causado, mordió su labio inferior para retener su ira y cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta, morderse no fue suficiente para esconder el odio.

-Son 20 minutos, nada más-le dijo tajante, abriendo la puerta para que entrara.

Avanzó con su paso firme y tenso, una vez adentro, escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras su espalda.

Al interior había una silla frente a una gran pared transparente que permitía ver el otro lado idéntico al de donde se encontraba, conectado únicamente por un teléfono inalámbrico. Se acercó a la silla a esperar y antes de poder sentarse, la puerta del otro lado se abrió y por ella entró el demonio que avivó las llamas del infierno en su interior. Ambos cruzaron miradas, Grisha no mostró sorpresa alguna mientras que Levi, luchaba por controlar la ira que recorría sus músculos y reclamaba por la vida de esa bestia.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en sus puestos, mantuvieron sus miradas durante unos segundos más antes de que Grisha y Levi fueron al mismo tiempo por el teléfono.

-¿Cómo está Eren?-preguntó con su voz ronca. Al escucharlo, mordió su lengua con tal de impedir las maldiciones que tanto deseaba gritarle.

El hombre que había arruinado la vida de Eren estaba allí, observándolo con su vacía y penetrante mirada mientras preguntaba con descaro por su hijo.

-¿Por qué te callas? Vienes a hablar de Eren, ¿no?-insistió el hombre.

-No te daré el gusto de saber de él-respondió con frialdad.

-Debes estar desesperado por encontrar una solución para él, de lo contrario no habrías venido aquí.

-Si creyera que obtendría la cura para Eren al venir aquí, sería un completo imbécil-respondió Levi de manera arisca.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó curioso.

-Quiero escuchar, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo empezaste a experimentar con él?-respondió con claridad.

-¿Qué te hace creer que le diré algo como eso a una rata como tú?

-No veo que tengas nada más interesante que hacer-ante sus palabas, Grisha sonrió y empezó a reír a través de un sonido ronco.

-De todos modos, no podrás hacer nada, pero si tanto deseas escuchar, no me molesta contarte un poco si así mis palabras conseguirán torturarte-hizo una pausa y aclaró su garganta-Eren siempre tuvo un gran parecido con su madre, luego de que su cuerpo colapsara, la respuesta era tan obvia que no dudé en tomarla. Él era todo lo que necesitaba para traerla de vuelta. Creí que su pequeño cuerpo no sobreviviría los primeros años, pero antes de eso planeaba encontrar la solución. Sin embargo todo era tan difícil y yo no lograba avanzar en lo absoluto. Ese niño tiene una determinación monstruosa; su cuerpo se negaba a ceder incluso ante la muerte, eso me brindó más tiempo. Día tras día, mi trabajo no paró y con el pasar de los años, su organismo fue rindiéndose ante mi trabajo. Estaba cerca, era cuestión de tiempo para que yo pudiera traer Carla de regreso. Pero tú apareciste. ¿De verdad crees que podrás solucionar esto? Ninguno de esos médicos logrará hacer la mitad de lo que yo hice, todos esos charlatanes no son más que imbéciles que dicen querer ayudar. ¿Cómo quieren ayudar si no buscan la solución? La ciencia requiere investigación, requiere innovación y…

-¿Tenía que ser tu hijo?-interrumpió el azabache sombríamente.

-¿Qué crees que nos ha llevado a ser lo que hoy somos? Nuestros deseos. Deseamos algo y para ello creamos y buscamos medios para obtenerlo. Yo deseaba a mi esposa ¿No harías tú lo que fuese por Eren? Claro que sí, lo has hecho-sonrió-Cuando te vi esa tarde en el cuarto de Eren, no tardé mucho en darme cuenta que te infiltrabas allí por las noches. Pero algo no salió muy bien en una de ellas. Fuiste tú a quien descubrieron esa noche mis vecinos, ¿cierto?

Junto con su corazón deteniéndose, Levi no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos ante la sorpresa de ser descubierto. La mirada de ese hombre penetraba tan profundo, que podía sentir como si pudiera ver sus secretos y éstos corrieran peligro de ser revelados. Grisha había sonreído, sabía que era verdad y si hablaba, existía la posibilidad de que esa investigación se abriera nuevamente con Levi como culpable.

-Lo asesinaste con tal de seguir a su lado ¿Acaso no es parecido a lo que yo hice con mi esposa? Deseaste estar a su lado y lo conseguiste-susurró lo último.

-¡No me compares contigo basura!-bramó en un grito.

-¿Sabes por qué accedí a contarte todo esto? Tú me quitaste la oportunidad de recuperar lo que tanto amo, ahora yo te quitaré la tuya no sin antes haberte dicho todo esto. No diré nada sobre tu asesinato, ahora que sabes todo esto, creerás que podrás hacer algo por salvarlo y lucharás por ello. Pero sólo verás cómo él se escapa de tus manos y cuando tu frustración sea tan grande, recordarás este día; querrás matarme y no podrás. No habrá nada que acabe con ese dolor.

-Te equivocas, seré yo quien te haga ahogarte con toda esa mierda-negó Levi con firmeza.

La puerta tras la espalda del azabache se abrió y por la rendija la cabeza del oficial que lo acompañaba se asomó:

-Suficiente, fin de los 20 minutos-avisó.

-Si creíste que conseguirías salvar a Eren al venir aquí, estabas equivocado. Da igual si lo utilicé, es mío y si no lo tengo yo, lo quiero muerto. Buena suerte, futuro doctor-finalizó Grisha, levantándose con una sonrisa y desquiciada mirada sobre el azabache.

Del mismo modo, Levi se levantó de su asiento y giró su cuerpo hacia la salida. No esperaba ninguna ayuda de Grisha, sin embargo saber cómo todo empezó le ayudaría a ordenar futuramente su proceder.

Al salir de allí, las sonrisas de Eren aparecían en su cabeza y eran opacadas por las de su padre. La ansiedad por salvar al menor de ese destino era incontrolable, y junto a ella, estaba la inevitable inseguridad ante las palabras de Grisha. Parecía como si el futuro lo tuviera planeado, ya que Levi no recordaba haberle dicho que había escogido el camino de la medicina.

* * *

En medio de una sala silenciosa, Eren respondía su último examen con gran agilidad. Las preguntas eran exactamente iguales a las preguntas que le hacían Levi y Armin, era como si ambos hubiesen adivinado lo que preguntarían en cada página. Y antes de acabar con el tiempo, entregó su examen satisfecho con su rendimiento.

Al salir de la sala, su mejor amigo le esperaba al ser uno de los primero en terminar.

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó Armin.

-¡Las preguntas eran exactamente igual a lo que me enseñaron!-gritó con entusiasmo.

-¡Shh! No digas eso, pueden pensar cualquier cosa de nosotros-advirtió el rubio al bajar la voz.

-¿No habrás robado los exámenes?-preguntó en voz baja.

-¡No digas eso!

-Era broma-sonrió tras burlarse, provocando que las mejillas del rubio se ruborizaran al verlo.

-Eh…M-Mikasa aún no termina, podríamos esperarla en la cafetería. ¿Quieres comer algo?-invitó Armin, intentando ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Claro, de todos modos Levi aún no llega-aceptó el castaño.

Caminaron hasta las escaleras que los llevarían al primer piso. Si tan sólo Armin no le controlara lo que consumía, hubiera pedido toda la comida que pudiera costear para llenar su estómago. Los nervios de la mañana no le dejaron tomar un buen desayuno y almuerzo, y hacer trabajar tanto su cabeza ocupó todas sus reservas.

En las escaleras se encontraron con más alumnos que se dirigían al mismo lugar que ellos; al parecer no era el único que tenía hambre. Y mientras pensaba en las cosas que podría comer al bajar los escalones, el mundo se congeló frente a sus ojos y el tiempo empezó a correr más lento de lo habitual. Quiso llamar a Armin, pero sus labios parecían estar bloqueados por algún pegamento que no le dejó hablar. Antes de percatarse de que sus piernas no le respondían, su cuerpo era arrastrado por la fuerza de gravedad y vio a las escaleras aproximarse con suma lentitud.

-¡Eren!-gritó el rubio al ver el cuerpo de su amigo rodar por las escaleras. Saltando los escalones de dos en dos, se esforzó en alcanzarlo pero sólo lo hizo cuando éste aterrizó en el primer piso-¡Eren! ¿¡Puedes escucharme!?-gritó desesperado mientras daba leves golpes en la mejilla de su amigo.

No hubo respuesta, Eren estaba inconsciente mientras de su cabeza escurría la sangre generada por el golpe de la caída. El alboroto llamó a todos los que se encontraban alrededor, algunos intentaron prestar ayuda mientras que otros sólo observaban desde sus rincones.

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela, Levi esperó a las fueras del establecimiento por Eren. Vio salir a muchos de los alumnos, los había contado uno por uno como para darse cuenta que casi todos estaban fuera y del castaño no había rastro. Sacó su teléfono para ver la hora; llevaba más de 30 minutos esperando y la hora de término había sido minutos antes de su llegada. Quiso llamar al número del castaño y antes de poder hacerlo, fue éste mismo quien le llamó a su teléfono:

-¿Dónde estás? Llevo más de media hora esperando por ti-contestó el azabache.

-Levi, soy Armin. Él no está en la escuela, hubo un accidente… cayó por las escaleras y hubo que traerlo al hospital. Está bien, Hannes aún no….

-¿No ibas a cuidarlo? ¿No pudiste cuidar de él en menos de un día?-atacó Levi-Olvídalo, iré-cortó la llamada sin esperar respuesta.

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse de inmediato, llegaría pronto si corría con todas sus fuerzas al encontrarse cerca del hospital. La culpa no tardó en hacerse espacio en su cabeza; jamás tuvo que dejarlo solo, Eren era inestable y nadie lo protegería como él lo hacía. Grisha aparecía en su cabeza una vez más, riéndose y repitiendo esas crudas palabras. Levi sólo podía correr, buscando llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible y huir de las voces en su cabeza.

No tardó más de 15 minutos en llegar al hospital, sentía que su corazón explotaría por forzarlo a trabajar al máximo, pero nada sería peor que no ver al castaño sano y salvo. Conocía el piso donde siempre se quedaba, allí se encontraban las mejores habitaciones y servicio del hospital. Al llegar a recepción, preguntó por la habitación y al obtener el número, caminó a paso apresurado hasta llegar a ella. No se molestó en tocar, nunca lo hacía. Abrió la puerta de un empujón y al entrar lo vio despierto junto a su hermana y Armin. Su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado y unos vendajes envolvían la zona de su frente.

Eren le miró por unos segundos, luego frunció el ceño y desvió su frustrada mirada en disgusto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó al menor, ignorando a sus acompañantes.

-No es nada-respondió molesto.

-Eren se cayó por las escaleras, estuvo inconsciente y despertó en la ambulancia. Lo siento, todo sucedió tan rápido que no pude hacer nada…-explicó Armin al sentirse culpable por lo sucedido.

-¡Armin!-gritó el castaño, quien no quería hablar al respecto.

-No es tu culpa-animó Mikasa.

-¿Dónde está Hannes? ¿Los médicos qué dijeron?-quiso saber Levi.

-Él dijo que venía de inmediato, y los médicos…

-¡Eren!-gritó Hannes al llegar de sorpresa a la habitación y al verlo, suspiró aliviado-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué han dicho los doctores?

-Estoy bien. Debo quedarme aquí esta noche-informó desanimado.

-Ya veo…-dijo más calmado-Mikasa ¿por qué no me acompañas a buscar las cosas para tu hermano?-ofreció Hannes.

-No dejaré a Eren solo-se negó la chica.

-Regresaremos de inmediato, Armin y Levi le harán compañía.

-Creo que los acompañaré…-ofreció el rubio. No había razón para quedarse, Levi era capaz de cuidarlo mucho mejor de lo que él podía hacerlo. Quedarse sólo sería un estorbo; no había nada que él pudiera hacer por Eren.

-No, tú quédate con Eren-insistió Mikasa.

-Estará con Levi, el podrá cuidar de él-sonrió con amargura.

-Bien, nos vamos-pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ambos chicos, impidiéndoles escapar-Volveremos de inmediato, Levi si algún médico viene, encárgate de recibir la información.

-Claro-aceptó el azabache.

Pese a que todos se habían marchado, Eren mantuvo su mirada clavada en la ventana sin intenciones de toparse con Levi. Estaba molesto, al menos eso pensaba Levi, quien se acercó hasta su lado de la cama y se paró frente a sus ojos. Eren corrió su rostro, buscando rehuir del azabache que no planeaba dejarlo escapar.

-¿Vas a jugar a las escondidas toda la tarde?-preguntó Levi, pero el menor no se esforzó en responder-Hey-buscó tomar uno de los mechones del castaño y éste mismo apartó su mano-Conozco a un niño exactamente igual a ti. Tiene un carácter muy especial; cuando se enoja, se frustra y está triste, es muy difícil de tratar. Pero en el fondo es una persona dulce que espera ser comprendido por los demás.

-Estás hablando mucho hoy…-respondió Eren sin mover su rostro.

-No seas idiota, siempre lo hago-contradijo molesto.

-Eso no es cierto-negó al girar su rostro fruncido.

-Esa venda se ve bien en tu cabeza-bromeó Levi al verlo de frente.

-No pude moverme-confesó de improvisto-Mis piernas no me hicieron caso y caí. Sólo caí-sus ojos empezaban a volverse vidriosos y ni sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior eran capaz de impedirlo. Era normal verlo llorar, pero cada vez que lo hacía debido a la frustración de su enfermedad, el inquebrantable corazón del azabache empezaba a desmoronarse con el correr de sus lágrimas.

-¿Puedes moverlas ahora?-preguntó el azabache.

-Cuando desperté podía hacerlo. Quiero irme, no me gusta este lugar.

-Será sólo un día, mañana podrás regresar.

-No, no es así….-negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Bajó su mirada y tragó saliva-Te mentí, les mentí a todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó impactado.

-Cuando me preparaba para los exámenes…hubo algo que no les dije. Había noches, donde despertaba por un fuerte dolor en mi pecho. A veces no podía respirar; me sentaba sobre mi cama, sostenía mi pecho con fuerzas y rogaba para que se detuviera pronto. Sabía que si algo así me ocurría, Hannes me prohibiría rendir los exámenes, así que lo oculté. Tenía miedo de que a través de mis visitas al hospital se enteraran de la verdad…así que hablé con el señor Adam y le pedí que no dijera nada. Lo siento…

-¿Qué demonios creíste que hacías? ¿También tienes mala esa mierda de cerebro?-respondió sin cuidado, Eren lo había engañado y también había jugado con su salud. Era inaceptable.

-Lo siento… Sólo quería ser una persona normal, por última vez.

-No trates de excusarte con esa clase de mierda, tan sólo era una maldita hoja. Arriesgaste tu vida por un maldito papel.

-Yo no volveré a la escuela…-sus palabras fueron capaz de detener la furia de Levi-Era mi última oportunidad y quería hacerlo lo mejor posible. Mi cuerpo se vuelve inestable, incluso hoy no puedo hacer la mayoría de las cosas que hace una persona normal y ni siquiera sé si mañana despertaré. Sólo quería un último día en ese lugar, como una persona normal-finalizó con el explotando en un mar de lágrimas.

Aquella mentira le había sorprendido más de lo que esperaba. Era la primera vez que Eren le ocultaba algo tan importante; sentirse traicionado era inevitable. Sin embargo, la angustia y el sincero deseo del castaño tras de ella, fueron mucho más doloroso que esa pequeña instancia de traición.

Eren se caía a pedazos frente a sus ojos debido a la verdad que nadie se atrevió a contarle. Parecía que nada en este cruel mundo iba a dar calma a esa atormentada alma, pero aun así, quiso sostenerla en medio de sus brazos que se estrecharon el cuerpo del menor. Y como si lo hubiese estado esperando todo este rato, los temblorosos brazos de Eren se aferraron con fuerzas al cuerpo del azabache mientras sus desgarradores gritos se perdían en su pecho.

Levi quiso detenerlo, pero nada de lo que decía o hacía conseguía calmarlo. Sólo el llanto sería capaz de lavar todos esos impasibles sentimientos. Y en medio del mar de lágrimas, el ruido de un pequeño monstruo detuvo el llanto al tomarlos por sorpresa:

-¿Eso fue tu estomago?-preguntó Levi sin liberar al menor de sus brazos.

-N-no-negó avergonzado.

-Pues tu pequeña bestia no me engaña-sonrió a espaldas de Eren.

-No te rías…no he comido nada desde el almuerzo-explicó Eren.

-¿Quieres ir por algo de comer?-invitó Levi tras separarse del cuerpo del castaño.

-Me prohibieron caminar…-recordó el menor.

-Eso se puede solucionar.

Levi se alejó del menor y abandonó el cuarto sin decir a dónde se dirigía. La cabeza de Eren no lograba comprender tal repentino acto y al no poder seguirlo, esperó a que regresara. Y en menos de cinco minutos, Levi entró con una silla de ruedas que lo hizo sonreír.

Con un poco de ayuda de Levi, salió de la cama de hospital, se sentó en la silla y salieron de esa habitación. No se preocuparon de ir a ocultas de la gente ya que no estaban rompiendo ninguna regla de sus doctores.

Utilizaron el ascensor para llegar al primer piso donde se encontraba la cafetería y durante el camino, hablaron de temas triviales como solían hacerlo. El llanto y el dolor habían sido olvidados, pero no tomó mucho tiempo en regresar a través de una pregunta del menor:

-¿Estás molesto conmigo por haberte mentido?-preguntó el castaño.

-Si te dijera que no, estaría mintiendo. La próxima vez que lo hagas no te lo perdonaré-advirtió Levi.

-Lo siento.

Mientras ambos mantenían aquella conversación, unas voces alteradas se escuchaban venir desde el fondo del pasillo. Tal escandalo fue imposible de ignorar y ambos dirigieron sus ojos hacia el origen del ruido. Unos metros más adelante, venía un grupo de internos corriendo hacia ellos con una camilla que transportaba una persona.

-¡Háganse a un lado!-gritaba uno de ellos mientras corría deprisa.

Con tal de dejarles pasar, Levi se hizo a un lado con la silla de rueda y los internos pasaron a gran velocidad por su lado. Ambos observaron la camilla al pasar, donde vieron a un hombre extraño para Eren y tan conocido por Levi.

Bastó de una milésima de segundos para que el azabache reconociera el rostro de la persona moribunda en la camilla. Fueron incontables las noches en donde imaginó a su padre muerto por diversas circunstancias y ahora, esas fantasías estaban a punto de hacerse realidad.

-¿Levi?-llamó Eren al ver el pálido y petrificado rostro del azabache.

-Lo siento, pero debo ir a un lugar antes-tomó la silla de rueda y dio la vuelta.

Eren le llamó varias veces mientras él corría tras la camilla que transportaba a Keny. No había duda de que era él, pero, ¿por qué estaba corriendo? La conexión con ese hombre había desparecido y ya nada tenía que ver con él, entonces, ¿por qué? No se lo podía explicar, sus pies lo habían llevado hasta la sala de urgencias donde había ingresado y antes de que pudiera entrar, uno de los internos le detuvo:

-Lo siento, pero no puedes entrar-detuvo el hombre.

-Tengo que entrar-insistió Levi.

-¿Eres algún familiar?-preguntó el hombre.

-Soy...su hijo-dijo sorprendido ante sus palabras, dejando al castaño boquiabierto.

-Sólo tú él se queda afuera-señaló al castaño.

-No puedo dejarlo solo, entrará conmigo-respondió dominante.

El hombre no entró en discusión y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que pasara rápido. Levi tomó la silla de ruedas y entró junto al menor, al interior, los internos trataban de hacer algo al correr de un lado a otro.

-¿¡Dónde está el médico!?-gritó una chica.

-Ya contactamos con él, estará aquí dentro de poco-respondió un hombre.

Levi dejó la silla de ruedas en un rincón de la sala y caminó hasta la camilla. Los gritos y ruidos de la sala parecían distantes, al igual que la gente que se hallaba allí. Bastó con ver su rostro para que ninguno de los presentes le prohibiera acercarse a la camilla y cuando estuvo cerca, pudo ver mejor la situación. El cuerpo de Keny tenía varias heridas, algunas muy profundas causadas por algún objeto corto punzante y otras que parecían ser causadas por una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Ese hombre jamás había perdido una pelea, ¿cómo había llegado allí? La respuesta era tan obvia que se podía ver en sus ojos dilatados.

-Los efectos de la droga están desapareciendo-informaron.

Keny respiraba con dificultad y buscando evadir la molesta luz de la sala, giró su rostro, encontrándose con la silueta del azabache. Confundido frunció sus ojos como si tratara de ver con mayor claridad lo que él creía ser un efecto alucinógeno y tras aceptar la verdad, sonrió.

-Vaya, mi cabeza me hace ver pequeñas ratas callejeras-tosió tras decir sus palabras. Sangre salía de su boca al tener uno de sus pulmones lastimados.

-No soy ninguna ilusión.

-¿Vienes a castigarme?-sonrió-No creas que lograras que me arrepienta de algo.

-Te ves lamentable.

-Ja, ¿eso crees?

-Su pulso está disminuyendo-informó uno de los internos.

-Tal vez tengas razón-sonrió resignado a su condición, percatándose de la presencia que lo observaba desde la silla de ruedas con lastima y temor-Déjame decirte algo. ¡ngh!-se quejó del dolor-Eres la rata más escurridiza que he visto, pero es fácil atraparte cuando toman lo que quieres-con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, estiró su brazo y acercó el rostro del azabache al tomarlo por el cuello de su playera-Si dejas que te arrebaten lo que deseas, perderás. No dejes que te ganen-dijo con determinación.

-¿Pretendes salvarte con esas palabras?-ocultó su sorpresa al zafarse del agarre de Keny y éste empezó a reír.

-No le temo al infierno.

-No interferiré en tu viaje hasta allá, pero antes respóndeme; ¿por qué me dejaste vivir cuando ella me abandonó?-preguntó al clavar sus ojos sobre los de Keny.

-Después de todo, te pareces a mí-tras su confesión, empezó a reír como si hubiese escuchado el mejor chiste de su vida.

Los internos alejaron a Levi al ver cómo el estado de Keny se disparaba y empeoraba aceleradamente. Pese a que todo indicaba que su cuerpo no resistiría más y los intentos por salvarle eran completamente nulos, continuó riendo hasta que la sangre en los pulmones no le dejó respirar y falleció. Levi había acudido hasta Eren para impedirle ver tal sanguinaria escena y tras comprobar que aquel hombre ya no volvería a levantarse, se escabulló a través de la puerta junto con el menor. Sólo cuando estuvieron afuera, Levi sacó su mano de los ojos del castaño que se hallaba petrificado sobre su silla.

-Levi…-balbuceó su nombre pero no fue capaz de continuar. No sabía qué decir, todo había sido tan rápido y sorpresivo que no hubo tiempo de digerirlo.

Desconocía la clase de rostro que hallaría en el azabache y haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, se encontró con el mismo rostro de piedra que había visto en él cuando lo conoció. Aquella máscara que ocultaba secretos y que era casi impenetrable, no quería verla de nuevo.

-Levi-le llamó esta vez más firme.

-Lamento haberte involucrado en esto-se disculpó al encontrar la mirada preocupada y temerosa del menor.

-Él está…

-Muerto. Descuida, no es como si tuviera una relación con él-aseguró sin sentirse seguro de sus palabras.

-Disculpa-le llamó un hombre que salió de la sala-¿Dijiste ser hijo de ese hombre? Buscamos en sus registros algún familiar para contactar, pero en sus papeles no sale ningún hijo.

-No conozco a ese hombre, fue un malentendido-mintió, cubriendo la boca del menor para evitar cualquier intervención.

-Entiendo, es una lástima…

El hombre regresó a la sala y Levi retomó su rumbo, siendo esa la última vez que escuchó hablar sobre su padre. Seguramente las circunstancias que le llevaron a su muerte jamás se conocerían y no había nada que él tuviera que hacer con ese cuerpo. Hace mucho tiempo que se encontraba desligado de ese hombre. Sin embargo, la pregunta que llevó por tantos años y que jamás se atrevió a preguntar, hoy había sido respondida de manera abrumadora. Keny siempre tuvo la facilidad para meterse en su cabeza y aunque con el tiempo logró hacerlo a un lado, estaba seguro que las palabras de hoy se quedarían con él para siempre.

Cada vez más cerca del casino, Eren no se atrevió a decirle alguna palabra a Levi y éste tampoco dijo nada. Era la primera y última vez que vería al padre de Levi, y aunque ese personaje fue el que creó los miedos de la persona que amaba, no podía dejar de preguntarse si abandonarlo había sido lo correcto. Era difícil perdonar a la persona que te empujó a un oscuro abismo, destruyendo tus sueños y ganas de vivir, pero, ¿era posible perdonarlo por ser tu padre? Era algo que no podía responder, ya que incluso él, no sabía si podría perdonar a su padre por el daño que le hizo.

-¿Estuvo bien mentir?-preguntó el menor.

-No mentí, yo dejé de ser su hijo hace mucho tiempo.

-¿No te importa qué suceda con él?

-Es sólo un cuerpo, él ya no está aquí.

Antes de que Eren pudiese responder, escuchó una voz llamarle por la espalda. Tanto Levi como él voltearon y se encontraron con Hannes y los demás que venían tras sus pasos.

-Estuve buscándolos como loco, no salgan así sin antes avisarme. No tienes idea del susto que nos diste-los regañó Hannes.

-Lo siento, tenía hambre y Levi me trajo a la cafetería-explicó el castaño.

-Espero que sea la última. Por cierto, necesito que vengas conmigo Levi, Mikasa y Armin llevarán a Eren por algo de comer.

-De acuerdo-aceptó, entregando la silla a la chica que le miró enfadada. Las miradas de Mikasa ya eran rutinarias, no había necesidad de responder a cada una de ellas.

-Levi-detuvo Eren, quien continuaba preocupado por cómo se encontraba por la muerte de su padre.

-Todo está bien. Ve a terminar con ese monstruo que llevas contigo, volveré enseguida-le animó a ir.

Los ojos del castaño no lo abandonaron hasta que su hermana se lo llevó junto al rubio. Del mismo modo, Hannes guio al azabache por un camino diferente a los demás. Por la expresión del rostro del hombre, se dirigían a escuchar a los doctores de Eren, los cuales de seguro no tenían buenas noticias.

Regresaron al cuarto de Eren, seguramente a buscar algo antes de ir por el doctor, pero éste les esperaba ya en el interior.

-Veo que los encontraste-se dirigió a Hannes.

-Sí, iban a la cafetería. Traje a Levi conmigo, tal y como lo pidió-respondió el tutor.

-¿Por qué me querían aquí?-preguntó receloso.

-Quería conversar algo delicado con ustedes, ya que eres tan cercano a Eren y algún día te convertirás en médico, sería bueno que estés presente.

-Eren me contó sobre su secreto-atacó Levi sin poder contenerse.

-¿Qué secreto?-preguntó Hannes confuso.

-Uno de mis deberes como médico es informarle a la familia sobre el estado del paciente, pero si éste no lo desea, debo mantenerme en silencio.

-Esperen, ¿de qué secreto estamos hablando? Y aunque eso sea así, Eren tan sólo tiene 16 años, aún es un niño, no puede hacerse cargo de estos asuntos-se interpuso Hannes.

-Lo siento, pero Eren tiene la conciencia suficiente como para tomar decisiones. No puedo divulgar los secretos de mis pacientes si éstos no lo desean, y sería bueno que tú tampoco lo hagas Levi. Puede preguntarle a él después, ahora quiero conversar algo más importante con ustedes-cambio de tema, evitando que éste se alargara más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué sería?-quiso saber el azabache.

-Con el reciente accidente de Eren, hicimos la toma de exámenes correspondientes, pero si me permiten ser sincero, nuestros métodos no están siendo muy efectivos. Lo que a Eren le ocurrió esta tarde, fue un problema en el área motora de su cerebro que le impidió mover sus extremidades. Cuando despertó, ese problema ya no estaba. Como equipo hacemos todo lo posible para ayudarlo, pero el misterio de su cuerpo avanza más rápido que todo lo que podemos hacer por él. Estamos en el mejor hospital del país, pero eso sigue siendo muy poco para nuestra investigación-finalizó el médico.

-Pero, buscarán el método, ¿verdad? Cubriremos todos los gastos, pero deben encontrar la manera de curar a Eren-la voz de Hannes balbuceaba al no aceptar la situación.

La verdad tras las palabras del médico era clara, sólo que él no las quería decir ya que sabía que la idea resultaría ser una locura para Hannes. De pronto, las últimas imágenes de su padre vinieron a su cabeza: _"_Si dejas que te arrebaten lo que deseas, perderás. No dejes que te ganen" recordó. Jamás esperó que palabras del desafortunado de Keny fueran de ayuda, siendo estás las que se encargaron de disipar todos los malos augurios que había escuchado de Grisha esa misma tarde.

-Si Eren va a otro país, ¿podrían avanzar más rápido?-preguntó el azabache, conociendo las intenciones del médico.

-Es lo que creemos-respondió Adam.

-¿Qué? ¿Están locos? Eren no irá ningún lado, eso es imposible-se opuso Hannes indignado por las palabras de ambos.

-Durante el año que estuve en Estados Unidos, aprendí cuan avanzada es la medicina allá. Si Eren viaja, las probabilidades de encontrar una cura serán más altas-sostuvo el azabache.

-Levi, todo este tiempo te he confiado a Eren y he apoyado la relación que llevan juntos, ¡pero esto es una locura!-gritó furioso-Sé muy bien lo que estás pensando; ustedes dos son tan sólo unos niños, Eren apenas conoce su propia ciudad y no es estable ¡Definitivamente no!-se negó furioso ante tal idea.

-¿Lo mantendrás aquí? ¿Acaso estás sordo que no oyes lo que dijo? La medicina de este país no es suficiente, Eren se está muriendo y tú sólo piensas en retenerlo en esa maldita casa-contestó Levi sin ningún gota de respeto.

-¡Es suficiente! Si continuas hablándome así no te dejaré verlo más-amenazó Hannes.

-Eren está así por los deseos egoístas del cerdo de su padre. Estás haciendo lo mismo-atacó Levi, quien no pensaba ceder ante Hannes.

-¡Basta!-se escuchó una tercera voz, la cual no pertenecía al doctor. Buscaron al propietario de aquella voz, encontrándose con el castaño en el marco de la puerta junto a su hermana y Armin. Había escuchado todo, su desanimado rostro era evidencia de ello-Quiero ir-confesó de último.

-¡Eren!-le gritó su hermana.

-No puedes ir y no lo harás. ¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que estás diciendo? Eres tan sólo un niño, ninguno de nosotros podrá acompañarte, estarías solo-Hannes explicaba sus razones, pero nada de ello convencía al menor.

-Levi estará conmigo, él aún puede retomar sus estudios allá. Ninguno de ustedes quiso decirme la verdad sobre mi enfermedad, pero el doctor Adam no me lo ocultó…Yo sé que mi cuerpo empieza a destruirse por sí solo y sé que dentro de un tiempo no podré hacer gran parte de lo que hago hoy si no encuentran una cura. Pero yo no quiero esperar hasta que eso ocurra, voy a luchar cada día y no dejaré que nadie se interponga en esto.

-No puedes tomar decisiones tan a la ligera Eren, eres tan sólo un niño-insistió Hannes.

-Al menos déjenme decidir por mi vida-dijo con desconsuelo.

Hannes no respondió y se limitó a observar silencioso al castaño.

-Entiendo que esto sea complicado, no es necesario que decidan ahora, pueden darme su respuesta luego-agregó Adam.

-No. Ya hemos tomado una decisión-hizo un silencio al mirar a Eren, quien asustado por lo que podría decir, frunció el ceño-Si es por su bien, dejaremos que vaya-sonrió al ocultar su dolor.

La decisión de Hannes iluminó los ojos del castaño y fue imposible para él ocultar la enorme felicidad puesta en una sonrisa. Sin embargo, éstas palabras tan sólo fueron dichosas para Eren y Levi, ya que ni su hermana y amigo podían creer que Hannes hubiera aceptado tal locura.

_**Tal vez el mundo siga siendo igual mañana; el sol saldrá por al alba y le dará la bienvenida a la luna al anochecer, las estaciones continuarán su curso y las olas no dejarán de acariciar la blanca arena de playa. Pero hoy, mi mundo ha cambiado y seguirá un curso un diferente a los demás.**_

_**Continuará…**_

**Holo! Yo aquí actualizando luego de mucho tiempo, como siempre :c No sabía si después de este cap hacer una segunda parte o seguir el fic como siempre, pero decidí por seguir actualizando sin dividirlo en dos partes. Una vez dije que aún le quedaba mucho a esta historia, y la verdad le queda mucho más de lo que esperaba ya que no quiero pasar a la ligera la etapa cuando Levi se convierte en médico, cómo avanza la enfermedad de Eren(que a mi gusto es lo más importante de la historia) y unas cuantas sorpresas que tengo planeada. Espero que la historia siga gustándoles y que sea capaz de hacer llegar a ustedes los sentimientos de los personajes. Como he dicho anteriormente, si hay algo que quieran decirme o aconsejarme, son libres de hacerlo :3 **

**Respondo reviews cap 22: **

**Annyel: Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar y responder este review :c Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el cap y muchas gracias por leer 3 Cuídate nos leemos.**

**Akire: Muchas gracias y gracias por la galleta :3 Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Alipon: Linda muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y dejarme un lindo review siempre que puedes c: 3 Yo también pude leer tu fic después de tanto y está maravilloso *-* Estoy rezando para que puedas actualizar pronto :c Muchas gracias por leer y espero te siga gustando la historia. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Anonimo: Muchas gracias 3! Me alegro mucho que te guste tanto y que te haya hecho feliz c: Espero que te siga gustando, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3 **

**Genevieve phantomhive: Ya estoy casada? Okno xd Me alegro de haber sido capaz de transmitirte tantos sentimientos c: Muchas gracias por leer y darle tanto cariño a esta historia, cuídate mucho y nos leemos c: 3 **

**Kokoa Kirkland: Aunque el Angst lo he abordado con sutileza (no quiero que sufran?) no la verdad es que empezará de a poco :3 Muchas gracias por leer, cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**Mapi: Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando y lamentablemente la tristeza debe venir sí o sí :c Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Ame8910: Muchas gracias *-* 3**

**Brenda hachi 13: A pesar de que diga tragedia, recién estoy abordando la parte del angst así que aún queda felicidad? Pero bueno, no todo es pura tristeza :3 Muchas gracias por darle tanto amor a mis historias y dejar tus lindos reviews :3 Espero que la historia te siga gustando como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Cuídate muchos y nos leemos 3**

**Karstein abarai: Aún no se pone tan feo c: Muchas gracias por leer, cuídate muchos y nos leemos 3**

**Yuki sakana san: Muchas gracias a ti por leer :3 Espero que te siga gustando y sea capaz de hacerte llegar los sentimientos de los personajes. Cuídate muchos y nos leemos 3**

**Reviews cap 23:**

**Genevieve phantomhive: Muchas gracias por esperar y leer esta historia :c esta vez tardé mucho más en actualizar, lo siento. Aún queda mucha historia por leer, y aunque a partir de ahora estará llena de momentos difíciles, no dejaré de darle esos detalles a los capítulos que amortiguan esa tristeza :) Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos! 3**

**Animelovertillend: Muchas gracias por querer traducir esta historia, claro que puedes hacerlo siempre y cuando menciones de dónde proviene ^^ Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, cuídate mucho y nos leemos!3 **

**Kira itsuki san: Muchas gracias por preocuparte y correspondo tu abrazo de oso 3 3 Ya estoy mejor y no pienso dejar de escribir aunque me tarde mucho en actualizar. Espero hayas disfrutado de este cap. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos! 3**

**Annyel: Lo sé, esta vez tardé mucho más…lo siento :c Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por leer , cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**Kokoa kirkland: O tal vez no muera? Eso habrá que averiguarlo c: Muchas gracias por leer y espero te siga gustando la historia. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Andy0295: Muchas gracias y bienvenida a esta historia! Espero que te siga gustando y sea capaz de hacerte llegar los sentimientos de los personajes :3 Cuídate nos leemos 3**

**Karstein abarai: Lo siento :c tampoco me gusta verlo sufrir, amo a Eren con todo mi kokoro( y hago un fic donde su padre experimentó con su cuerpo…) Muchas gracias por leer, cuídate mucho y nos leemos :33**

**Ame8910: Muchas gracias! 3 Espero te siga gustando, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3 :3 **

**Reisen knight: Te puedo asegurar que Armin es un pan de Dios en este fic c: Me alegro mucho al saber que he sido capaz de hacer llegar los sentimientos de los personajes, espero seguir haciéndolo. No te preocupes que no dejaré la historia aunque tarde mucho en actualizar. Gracias por leer y esperar la actualización, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Luna: Muchas gracias y lo que vaya a suceder con Eren se sabrá con el paso de los caps :3 Espero qye te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Muchas gracias a todo por leer y dejar su review, espero poder actualizar pronto. **

**Cuídense mucho y que tengan una lindo día! **


	25. Primera caída

**Capítulo 25**

Como policía, llevaba años tomando decisiones complicadas, pero ninguna de ellas lo fue tanto como el dejar marchar a Eren a kilómetros de distancia. No compartir lazos de sangre jamás fue un impedimento para amarlo como a un hijo, y como a todo hijo, no era sencillo dejarlo sin protección a tan temprana edad. Mucho menos si padecía de una enfermedad. Sin embargo, no fue sino después de un par de meses llenos de preparativos, que aceptó la idea de que él se iría lejos.

Luego de una serie de trámites, el grupo médico a cargo de Eren contactó a quienes se harían cargo del menor en Estados Unidos. El proceso de traslado no fue tan engorroso como sí lo fue el financiamiento de una vivienda, estadía y gastos del tratamiento al cual se sometería. La remuneración de un oficial de policía no era suficiente y cuando su tutor empezada a perder la fe en el traslado, Hanji se encargó de salvarles.

La cuenta de ahorro de Grisha pasó a las manos de su hijo gracias a la intervención de la castaña. En ella encontraron más del monto necesario para todos los gastos y una vez adquirida la propiedad donde Eren se hospedaría, sólo faltó comprar el pasaje que lo llevaría a ese nuevo sueño.

Con sus maletas listas y una sonrisa que ocultaba inseguridades y temores, abandonó todo lo que conocía al dejarse llevar por su deseo de vivir.

Esperanza.

Era todo lo que poseían y a lo cual se aferraron desesperadamente al momento que su pequeña familia dejaba marchar a uno de sus integrantes.

Una casa de un solo piso, con un jardín tan abundante en plantas, árboles y flores como lo era su antiguo hogar, y un suelo de madera que en el silencio dejaba apreciar su melodía tras los pasos de quienes rondaban las cuatro habitaciones, se convirtió en su nuevo refugio. Pero la desolación se acomodó dentro de esas paredes tan pronto como fueron pasando los días.

Compartir ese espacio con las cuidadoras que enviaban del hospital no le generaba más que soledad, y, pese a que Levi se esforzaba por visitarlo todos los días y acompañarlo al hospital, no conseguía llenar por completo el enorme vacío del menor. Cada noche esperaba con ansias la hora para hablar con su familia a través de la computadora, incluso Armin se preocupaba de mantener contacto a pesar de que la filosa mirada de Levi a espaldas del castaño, consiguiera darle escalofríos al vigilarlo. Y cuando empezaba acostumbrarse a la idea de que no los vería en mucho tiempo, recibió la visita sorpresa de su familia en vísperas de navidad y año nuevo. Repitiéndose así año tras año sin falta…

_**Mi madre solía decir que el tiempo no esperaba a nadie, que debía sonreír y luchar cada día como si fuese el último, y yo, como un niño, sonreía al no comprender sus palabras.**_

_**Madre… el tiempo es más rápido de lo mencionabas, y es imposible detenerlo.**_

_**7 años después…**_

Con el suave desliz de su mano sosteniendo un pincel, la pálida tela adquiría color, y con sucesivos movimientos, la idea en su cabeza se plasmaba frente a sus ojos. No importaba lo mucho que repitiera el momento, siempre había un mundo nuevo que explorar con sus brazos extendidos como alas a través del cuadro sobre el caballete.

Esta vez unos suaves golpes detuvieron su viaje y dejándolo de lado, dirigió su mirada en dirección contraria al cuadro para atender el llamado.

-¿Sí? -preguntó sin levantarse de su asiento.

De inmediato se abrió la puerta y un rostro familiar se asomó.

-Eren, debo ir a la facultad por unos libros, no tardaré -dio aviso una voz suave.

-Todo este tiempo y no cambias-suspiró junto a una leve sonrisa- Estaré bien Mikasa. No me quedaré solo, la señora Miller se encuentra aquí, además…-miró el reloj en una esquina de la pared de su cuarto-Levi debería llegar en cualquier momento…

-No tardaré. Si ese enano no llega llámame-dijo esto último con su mirada ensombrecida-

-Sí, sí-respondió con ironía-Vete antes de que cierren la biblioteca.

Acomodando su bufanda, la chica se despidió y cerró la puerta tras marcharse.

Si cerraba sus ojos podía escuchar el canto del suelo tras los pasos de su hermana que se perdieron al cruzar la puerta principal. Y antes de volver a ocuparse de su cuadro, cerró sus ojos y con su mentón en alto, llenó sus pulmones de aire para luego dejarlo escapar junto a muchos de sus recuerdos.

En su mente, todas esas imágenes almacenadas en su memoria eran recientes. Pero los hechos hablaban por si solos, y con 23 años recién cumplidos, no había espacio para las dudas.

Una vez en el nuevo país, de lo único que se tuvo que preocupar fue de presentarse a chequeos y exámenes semanales. Hubo ocasiones en las cuales su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma negativa a los medicamentos de prueba y debía quedarse en el hospital. Por esas razones y otras, la vida de un estudiante tuvo que ser olvidada para dedicarse plenamente a su salud. Sin embargo, no todos contaban con su suerte y al cabo de unos años, su hermana y su mejor amigo egresaron y tomaron un nuevo rumbo en sus vidas.

Mikasa apuntó a enfermería en una universidad de Estados Unidos que se encontraba en la misma ciudad que su hermano. Llevaba cinco años viviendo junto a Eren y estaba a punto de conseguir su título universitario. Mientras que Armin, había decidido estudiar ciencias políticas en Francia y al igual que la pelinegra, se encontraba a punto de finalizar.

Hannes no dejó de trabajar como oficial de policía, incluso había aumentado su rango y siempre tenía muchas historias interesantes que contar. Pese a la distancia y al trabajo, tanto él como Armin se preocupaban de viajar todos los años para visitar al castaño y pasar tiempo en familia.

Cada uno de ellos había tomado rumbos diferentes y llenos de cambios. Su entorno se encontraba en constantes transformaciones y no lo podía negar. Nada de ello conseguía descongelar la imagen en la que se había convertido, ya que incluso aquella persona se hallaba fuera de su alcance.

-Eren-llamó una voz ronca del otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto.

Al reconocer la voz que llamaba del otro lado abrió sus ojos y abandonó sus pensamientos para responder:

-Adelante-le invitó a pasar.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad y una señora de 76 años se mantuvo de pie bajo el marco de la puerta. Antes de decir lo que tuviese en mente, el cuadro secuestró los ojerosos ojos de la anciana como solía hacerlo cada vez que lo encontraba pintando. Ella observaba maravillada y en silencio. Jamás expresaba una opinión y luego proseguía:

-El señor Levi acaba de llegar. Es hora de que me vaya-informó con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Como siempre, muchas gracias-se despidió con una sonrisa y sin preocuparse de si aún se encontraba allí, buscó rápidamente la caja de sus pinceles hallada al lado de sus pies.

Moviendo pinceles de un lado a otro, buscó algo con lo que limpiar sus manos llenas de pintura hasta encontrar un pedazo de tela andrajoso y cubierto de manchas coloridas. Antes de que llegase a limpiar alguno de sus dedos, se crispó al oír el suelo cantar bajo los pies de quien ingresaba a la habitación.

-E-espera, enseguida ordeno-dijo el castaño mientras intentaba desesperadamente limpiar sus manos.

-Aunque lo intentes, tu habitación continuará desordenada-respondió, advirtiéndole que se encontraba justo por sobre la cabeza del menor.

Sorprendido, Eren hizo su cabeza hacía atrás en un susto. Llevaba años junto a esa persona como para saber que no le agradaba el desorden y la suciedad. Sin embargo, en lugar de llevarse un regaño, se encontró con unos finos ojos grises que se acercaban a medida que se encorvaba hacia el castaño. Y antes de poder emitir alguna queja, una mano sostuvo su mandíbula y le prohibió escapar de aquellos labios que secuestraban los suyos en un suave beso.

No había duda, incluso si su rostro ya no era el de un niño, Levi conseguía que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y que su corazón se acelerara al igual que uno. Sin soltar su rostro, el azabache liberó sus labios y juntó sus frentes para verle a los ojos.

-Hueles a pintura-notó Levi.

-Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de ordenar-se disculpó Eren, notando el aroma a pintura que no conseguía sobreponerse al del azabache.

-Da igual-dijo al separar sus frentes-Será mejor que te apresures, no quiero terminar en el último subterráneo.

-Lo sé-respondió de inmediato.

No se preocupó de ordenar sus materiales antes de ir en busca de ropa de cambio. Hacerlo le haría perder tiempo y Levi no quería perderlo.

Mientras buscaba algo en el interior de su closet, se percató de la presencia del azabache que se mantenía de pie justo tras su espalda. De seguro estaba enojado por el desorden y el que no estuviese listo para salir, al menos eso creyó al momento de voltear y encontrarse con el serio rostro de Levi.

-Eh, ¿ocurre algo? -preguntó mientras buscaba evadir los ojos grises.

Levi se mantuvo en silencio. Con su mirada recorrió el cuerpo del castaño de punta en punta, ocasionando que éste se pusiera nervioso. Luego de unos segundos, lo liberó de sus ojos y molesto, se hizo a un lado.

-Tsk, deberías dejar de crecer, si sigues así no podrás utilizar ninguna puerta-expresó en un tono molesto-

-No es mi culpa-respondió el castaño un tanto agobiado.

-De todos modos, es molesto-sostuvo, y de brazos cruzados se sentó sobre la cama del menor.

De lejos podía notar el descontento sobre el rostro del azabache, y aunque tenía la oportunidad de alargar la discusión, se abstuvo para ir a cambiar de atuendos al baño. No tenía ánimos de entrar en una disputa sabiendo las reacciones de Levi.

Sin tardar ni un segundo más, cambió sus ropas y dejó las sucias en el cesto a un costado del mesón del lavamanos. Luego, abrió la llave del agua y limpió toda mancha de pintura que se pudiese encontrar en su rostro con la ayuda del espejo en la pared. Al pasar sus manos por sus facciones notaba cuánta razón tenía Levi al decir lo mucho que estaba cambiando. Nada en él era como antes. Sus pómulos sobresalían mucho más, su mentón se dibujaba perfectamente y su nariz había crecido lo suficiente como para dejar atrás a su imagen infantil. Incluso su cuerpo y su estatura habían cambiado; si el primero había ganado masa muscular, el segundo alcanzaba el metro ochenta, superando a Levi por 15 centímetros. Y aunque de estatura siempre hubiese llevado la delantera, todos estos cambios de los cuales Levi siempre se quejaba, le preocupaba que lo alejaran de su lado al haberse convertido en algo muy distinto a lo que conoció.

Al terminar con su rostro, ordenó su cabello y colocó sobre su cuello un poco del perfume que le había regalado Armin para navidad. Levi también se quejaba del perfume, pero el que había recibido de su parte ya se había acabado y no pidió uno nuevo.

Ya acabando todo, revisó que todo estuviera en completo orden y salió del baño. Levi lo esperaba en el pasillo y pudo notar que el olor del perfume, era el regalo de Armin. Con una mueca en sus labios, su descontento quedó al descubierto y dijo:

-¿Estás listo? -preguntó Levi, ignorando su disgusto.

-Sí-respondió- ¿Estas molesto?

-Tch-caminó por delante del castaño hasta la puerta de entrada para girar la manilla y abrirla- Vamos o se nos hará tarde.

-Sí, vamos-responde desganado al notar la molestia de Levi-

Después de que Mikasa llegara a la casa donde se hospedaba Eren, Levi consiguió el permiso de Hannes para trasladarse al mismo hogar con la mera excusa de serle de ayuda al castaño y los gastos de la casa. A la chica no le agradó para nada compartir techo junto a él, y era casi imposible encontrar un tiempo a solas junto al castaño debido a la excesiva vigilancia de parte de la pelinegra. Pero después de unos años la costumbre les llevó a convivir en paz en medio de una guerra fría. Y así como ella tenía llaves de la casa, el azabache también y las usó para asegurar todo al salir junto al menor.

Al exterior se hallaba un coche azul marino aparcado a un costado de la calle. El color y el modelo fueron elección del castaño, quien sin saber absolutamente nada de la industria automotora, escogió uno pequeño con la tonalidad que le recordaba al océano.

Levi se acercó a abrir la puerta del copiloto e invitó al castaño a tomar asiento para después subir del otro lado. Encendiendo el motor y dándole una última mirada al menor, dio marcha hacia el hospital.

Como su amigo y su hermana, el azabache también continuó sus estudios y después de haber cursado cinco años de estudios básicos en la universidad, decidió especializarse en medicina interna. Gracias a su rendimiento académico y el gran potencial que alababan sus profesores, su petición de quedar bajo la tutela de uno de los médicos que se encargaban de Eren fue aceptada sin mayores problemas. Visitar el hospital se volvió mucho rutinario, y con la paga que recibía fue posible comprar un coche que le permitiera trasladar al menor con mayor facilidad. Sin embargo, el tiempo libre que tenía para dedicarle al castaño era muy escaso y aunque llevara tres años tratando diferentes casos en el hospital, aún no se le permitía ser parte del caso de Eren.

-Si todo sale bien, ¿Hay algún lugar donde quieras ir después del hospital?- preguntó el azabache, sin apartar sus ojos de la autopista.

-¿No debes volver después? -quiso saber el castaño.

-Puede decirse que es mi noche libre.

-¿En serio? -dijo tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo. Aunque la ausencia de Levi le hiciera sentirse solo, se restringía de expresarlo con tal de no darle más preocupaciones-¿Puede ser donde yo quiera?

-Mientras sea en la ciudad y sin peligro-sus condiciones fueron suficiente para generar un descontento en el castaño.

Aunque los años hayan pasado, el peligro para Eren continuaba siendo el mismo. Varias veces exigió ver el océano o simplemente alejarse de la ciudad por unos días, no obstante, alejarse tantos kilómetros del hospital donde se hallaba el equipo médico, era un riesgo que nadie estaba dispuesto a correr.

-¿Quieres cenar fuera?, ¿ir al cine?, ¿hay algo que necesites?-insistió Levi ante la nula respuesta del castaño.

-No-respondió desanimado- ¿Podemos ir al lugar donde me llevaste en mi cumpleaños pasado?

-Es un poco lejos para ir ahora.

-Mientras sea en la ciudad y sin peligro, tú lo dijiste-le recordó el menor.

Suspirando y admitiendo la derrota, dirigió su molesta mirada hacia el castaño por unos segundos y volvió a la autopista.

-Me arrepiento de haberte enseñado ese lugar. Pero sólo será por unos minutos -le informó molesto, la idea de perder no le agradaba. Ni siquiera con Eren.

-Gracias-sonrió y tras observar su concentración en la autopista, regresó su atención en la ventanilla del coche.

Los grandes rascacielos empezaban a camuflarse en medio de las sombras del crepúsculo, que avanzaban junto al movimiento del coche. Pese al tráfico, la luz anaranjada de la tarde acariciaba su tez morena y le brindaba la energía de sus rayos. Para el castaño daba igual cuanto se pudiese tardar, daba igual con tan de llenarse de la vida que había a su alrededor. Pero lo sabía bien, el tiempo no se podía detener y en pocos minutos, llegaron a su destino.

A diferencia de antes, el personal del hospital acostumbraba de saludarlos cuando les veían por los pasillos. No había excepción, tanto enfermeras, doctores y personal de aseo los conocían y eran amables con el castaño. Pero para Levi era distinto, él también recibía la gratitud y el cariño de sus pacientes, y eso era algo que no pasaba desapercibido por el castaño. Ver a gente de todas las edades agradecerle tanto le ponía los pelos de punta, y a su vez, se preguntaba qué se sentiría serle de ayuda a alguien en vez de ser quien siempre la necesitara.

El camino a la sala donde lo examinaban lo tenía grabado en su memoria. Y cómo no, si debía venir todas las semanas e incluso todos los días cuando su condición comenzaba a empeorar. Una vez allí, se sentó en los asientos del pasillo junto a Levi, a esperar por alguno de sus doctores.

Su grupo de médicos constaba de cuatro profesionales, de los cuales se turnaban para los controles y rara vez se les veía a los cuatro juntos. Levi los conocía a todos, pero simpatizaba mucho más con aquel que se había convertido en su tutor en este lugar. En cambio, para el castaño fue muy difícil relacionarse con ellos sobre todo en un principio.

El término de "médico" no era igual, no después de haber visto a su padre-un exitoso profesional en el área de la salud-convertido en el monstruo que lo transformó en lo que hoy es. No era fácil volver a confiar en nuevos doctores. Además de ello, no manejaba el idioma nacional y aunque dos de ellos supieran una que otra palabra en alemán, no había mayor comunicación hasta después de ganar confianza y habilidades para el inglés.

En menos de cinco minutos, la puerta a su lado se abrió y uno de sus doctores salió a su encuentro:

-Hola Eren-acarició su cabello-Levi-tendió su mano en son de saludo hacia el azabache.

-Hola-respondió el menor mientras sus mayores se daban un apretón de manos.

-¿Entramos?-los invitó.

Al ingresar en la sala, el castaño supo qué hacer. Siempre era lo mismo y hacerlo rápido le ayudaría a salir pronto de allí. Con Levi a su lado podía confiar en que no le harían daño y sabía que harían todo lo posible para ayudarlo, pero su desagrado hacia los hospitales nadie lo borraría.

Cada vez que tenía control o la entrega de alguno de sus exámenes, Levi entraba en una larga conversación junto a los encargados. Sobre todo, si uno de éstos se trataba de su tutor, como lo era ahora.

En medio de todo un equipo de destacados profesionales, se hallaba Heather Farías. Una mujer de 42 años, de tez más morena que la del castaño, cabellera oscura y rasgos latinos. La tutora de Levi y la doctora en la que más confiaba Eren.

-Bien Eren, Levi tiene tiempo libre para ti hoy y tu cuerpo ha respondido bien a los últimos tratamientos, ¿por qué no le pides que te lleve de paseo? -le dijo la mujer, en cuanto terminó de hablar con el azabache.

-Le pedí que me llevara a la playa-acusó el menor.

-Y no lo haré-se negó nuevamente.

-Por ahora es preferible que estés cerca del hospital. Aunque haya en otras ciudades, debes contar con nosotros-apoyó la postura de Levi, ocasionando que el castaño bajara su mirada llena de frustración-Pero, es algo que podemos proponernos. Si todo sigue así de bien, estoy segura que podrás ir un día a la playa-dijo con toda sinceridad.

-Bueno-aceptó Eren.

-Bien, vayan a pasear por ahí-les guio hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por todo-se despidió el menor, siendo el primero en salir de la sala.

-Nos vemos mañana-se despidió Levi.

-Tengan una linda noche-se despidió con una sonrisa.

No había nada más agradable para el castaño que salir de allí. A través de los ventanales del edificio, podían ver el cielo nocturno que ya cubría toda la ciudad.

A medida que pasaron los años y Levi se convertía en médico, las restricciones aumentaron y si en un principio él fue quien le sacó de su encierro, ahora se negaba a que se alejara mucho. Era frustrante. Fueron muchas las discusiones que tuvieron y en las cuales Levi prefería callar e irse antes de exaltar al castaño.

Por un momento creyó que Levi se rehusaría a llevarlo al lugar que había prometido debido a la hora, y al llegar al coche, estaba listo para luchar por que cumpliera con lo prometido:

-¿Iremos? -preguntó el menor.

-Te dije que iríamos, pero sólo unos minutos-respondió.

-¡Vamos! -dijo con entusiasmo.

Al ver ese destello en el castaño, le fue imposible ocultar la alegría por medio de una sonrisa. Gran parte del tiempo se encontraba con el malhumor, desgano y rabietas de Eren. Era lo más preciado en su vida, la razón por la cual había luchado todos estos años y por la que continuaría luchando. No estaba dispuesto a ponerlo en riesgo, aun si eso significaba ir en contra de sus deseos.

Mientras Levi conducía, Eren se encargó de mandarle un mensaje a Mikasa para avisarle que llegarían más tarde a casa. La chica no se lo tomó bien y de inmediato exigió que le confesara su paradero. Pero era imposible, sólo Levi lo sabía con exactitud y con toda la oscuridad que los rodeaba, no podía descifrarlo. Lo único que veían sus ojos era el camino de tierra iluminado por el coche que subía las cuestas en zigzag, y una vez arriba, árboles que escondían sus misterios en la oscuridad y les rodeaban por todos lados.

Cuando el motor se detuvo, los músculos del castaño se llenaron de energía para salir fuera del auto cual animal enjaulado. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo hasta que Levi abriera la puerta del coche. Era imposible ver en el exterior, no había ninguna luz que les mostrara el camino y un paso en falso podría costarle más que un simple golpe.

-Ven-dijo tras abrir la puerta del copiloto y extender su mano hacia el castaño.

Aceptando su ayuda, salió del coche y sin soltar la mano de Levi intentó buscar algo que sus ojos pudiesen ver en la oscuridad.

-Cuando vinimos no estaba tan oscuro-recordó Eren, a medida que juntos se adentraban en la arboleada oscuridad.

-Esa vez había un poco de luz y además traje linternas.

-¿No hay linternas esta vez? -preguntó.

-No. De todos modos, no la necesito-aseguró y sostuvo con mayor fuerza la mano del menor para no perderlo.

No había duda alguna de ello, desde pequeño aprendió a moverse por lugares oscuros. La luz eléctrica no era común para él y escapar de su padre en las noches le ayudó a desarrollar una habilidad que, tiempo después, perfeccionaría en las calles de los barrios bajos. Era de gran ayuda en casos como éste, donde sus pies guiaban a los del castaño por sobre las hojas y ramas que se partían bajo ellos.

A medida que avanzaban, la luz se hacía visible como un gran foco que apuntaba hacia el cielo, y con unos pasos más, los árboles y la oscuridad total quedaron atrás. Desde la cima de una pequeña montaña hallada en los límites de la ciudad, se podía ver las luces de ésta como pequeñas luciérnagas de diferentes colores danzando bajo el manto nocturno. Era la segunda vez que podía ver este paisaje, uno que no le hiciera sentirse enjaulado y que alimentaba sus deseos por conocer el mundo en el que nació.

La idea vino a su mente para el cumpleaños número 23 de Eren. Era un excelente regalo, algo que de seguro le encantaría, eso pensó Levi. Ahora, sentía que había despertado en él los insaciables deseos de una libertad que, lamentablemente, no podía satisfacer. Pero en momentos como éste, donde veía cada parte del rostro de Eren rebalsar de alegría ante un escenario que para muchos no significaba demasiado, que le hacía olvidar el arrepentimiento. Los ojos aguamarina se dejaban absorber por la inmensidad de las luces que se reflejaban en ellos, mientras que los suyos, se dejaban atrapar por la belleza del castaño.

Al sentirse observado, giró su rostro para encontrarse con la invasiva mirada de Levi puesta sobre sí. Quería sonreír o decir algo, pero nada de eso era posible mientras la presencia del azabache se apoderaba de cada zona de su cuerpo. Se sentía indefenso, y con tal de salvarse, ocultó su rostro imposibilitado de escapar al tener su mano atrapada por la ajena.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el azabache, intentando buscar el rostro del menor.

-N-nada. Gracias por traerme, de verdad me gusta mucho este lugar-logró articular.

-Aprovecha, en diez minutos nos vamos-le informó y se sentó sobre el césped a sus pies.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero eso es muy poco-se quejó el castaño.

-El trato fue venir por unos minutos.

-¡Pero es injusto! -se arrodilló frente a él para reclamarle de cerca- No me iré en diez minutos.

-¿Quieres bajar solo? De seguro encuentras algo fascinante por ahí, claro, si es que llegas vivo-dijo con total seriedad.

-N-no me importa-dijo el menor al ocultar su temor-Puedes irte, yo bajaré solo.

-Que mocoso más molesto-suspiró-Hace poco no podías mirarme a los ojos y ahora estás tan asustado reclamando, que no te has dado cuenta de lo cerca que estás-dijo al notar la cercanía de sus rostros.

Debido a su deseo por ganar, no se había dado cuenta que se encontraba de rodillas y encorvado hacia el azabache. Sólo centímetros separaban al uno del otro y cuando logró percatarse de la situación, su temperatura se elevó de golpe y se apresuró en escapar. Pero esta vez los bazos de Levi se lo prohibieron al rodearlo y atraerlo hacía él.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que no le dio tiempo para calmarse y su corazón cabalgó sin control alguno, mientras el azabache se aferraba al cuerpo sentado sobre sus piernas.

-Estás nervioso-notó al poner su oído sobre el pecho del castaño.

-¡N-no!-negó, enrollando sus brazos al cuello del azabache.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan rebelde?-incrustó su rostro sobre el pecho del menor.

-Desde que tú te volviste estricto…-confesó.

Levi se separó del cuerpo del castaño y juntó sus miradas.

-No hay otra forma, eres muy osado.

-Antes no era así…tú me llevabas a varios lugares, incluso rompíamos reglas con tal de estar juntos. ¿No es lo mismo para ti verdad? Es obvio...

-Hey, estás confun…-

-Muchas veces me reclamas por lo que soy ahora; mi rebeldía, mi malhumor, mi estatura y mi cuerpo, es obvio que ya no es lo mismo porque…-interrumpió.

-Oye-

-No soy el mismo, lo sé-interrumpió otra vez, no podía callarse más.

-Oye, Ere..-

-Incluso llevamos años sin…-se detuvo al sentir las manos de Levi sostener su cabeza.

Con un solo movimiento, el azabache chocó sus frentes en un fuerte golpe que hizo que al castaño quejarse.

-Mierda, tú no te callas con nada-dijo molesto, mientras Eren acariciaba su frente debido al dolor-Si piensas que realmente cambiaste estás equivocado, sigues siendo el mismo mocoso estúpido que confunde todo.

-Pero tú siempre…

-Lo sé, pero eso no es lo que pienso. Bueno sí. No. Pero es verdad que no podrás utilizar ninguna puerta si continúas creciendo así. Es probable que me haya vuelto más estricto, pero eso es porque soy más consciente del peligro de tu estado.-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más? Ahora puedo moverme, puedo hacer muchas cosas, he esperado mucho y puede que algún día yo…

-Algún día, yo te voy sanar-pasó su mano por la cabellera castaña.

-Quiero salir…-susurró, no era necesario hablar más fuerte ya que sus narices se acercaban a medida que Levi le atraía por la nuca.

-Sé paciente-finalizó al posar sus labios sobre los de Eren.

Las manos de Levi regresaron a la espalda del castaño, aferrándose a él y prohibiéndole toda escapatoria. Del mismo modo, Eren se abrazó al cuello del mayor con más fuerzas mientras sus labios buscaban ganar territorio en medio de una suave danza. Sólo la necesidad de respirar les hacía parar por unos segundos, pero sus cuerpos no tardaron en reaccionar y Levi tuvo que detenerse al sentir las caderas del castaño moviéndose por sí solas.

-Ya pasaron más de diez minutos-susurró en el oído del menor.

-Un poco más-buscó los labios de Levi, pero éste lo evadió y besó su frente-Levi...nosotros no hemos hecho nada, hace años.

No hubo respuesta de parte del azabache. Era verdad que no habían hecho el amor desde la última recaída de Eren, siendo que ésta había ocurrido hace cuatro años. Sus razones eran mucho más que el conocimiento que tenía ahora, ya que fue al día siguiente de la última vez, donde el menor tuvo que ser hospitalizado. Nada aseguraba que eso haya sido el causante, pero desde entonces se forzó a abandonar su intimidad por miedo a que terminara igual.

Luchar contra Eren no era fácil, mucho menos si el deseo era mutuo. Algunas veces no conseguía tomar control hasta después de haber conseguido el orgasmo mediante juegos y caricias.

-Mañana debo trabajar, es tarde-se excusó.

-Sólo un poco-besó el cuello del mayor.

-Cinco minutos-cedió, sacando al menor de su cuello para ir por el de él.

Era una tortura, sabía que tendría que parar antes de que llegar al acto o que la respiración de Eren se descontrolara. Pero lo necesitaba. Se necesitaban.

Su boca a penas se posó sobre el cuello del castaño en cuanto el teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, vibró. Sus labios continuaron explorando la tierna piel, ignorando las vibraciones que continuaron como si quisieran detenerlo. Sólo existía los sonidos que salían de la boca del menor, pero eso no tardó en cambiar.

-No se detiene…-notó Eren.

-Tch, esta maldita buena recepción-se quejó mientras buscaba el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Estaba preparado para escuchar a la hermana del castaño reclamar por medio de la línea telefónica, pero una vez con el celular en mano, vio el nombre de una persona diferente.

-¿Hanji?-leyó Eren intrigado.

El contacto jamás se perdió pese a la introvertida y tosca personalidad del azabache. Por lo general, Hanji siempre se preocupaba de enviar un mensaje de texto antes de realizar alguna llamada. De lo contrario, nada bueno se podía esperar de ella.

-¿Diga? -contestó Levi.

-Vaya, pero que voz más seria. No me digas, ¿interrumpo algo importante?-insinuó con picardía-¡Eren lamento interrumpir!-gritó la castaña, lo suficiente como para que el menor escuchara y se ruborizara ante sus palabras.

-No seas estúpida, ¿qué necesitas?-le interrumpió con brusquedad.

-Oh, lo olvidaba. ¿Puedes recoger algo por mí? -preguntó.

-Supongo que esa cabeza tuya sabe que estamos en países diferentes.

-¿Ah sí? -puso en duda.

-No me digas…

-No quiero seguir entrometiéndome entre ustedes, así que seré breve. Necesito que te presentes en el aeropuerto dentro de una hora-informó.

-¿Qué demonios? No soy tu encargado, hazlo tú-se negó rotundamente.

-¡Cuento contigo enano! Llamaré de nuevo para hablar contigo Eren, arrivederci-se despidió.

-Adiós…-correspondió inconsciente el castaño.

Hanji se había asegurado de cortar la llamada antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo al respecto. No se molestó en llamarla, simplemente no haría ninguna clase de favor tan irracional como ese. Si la castaña se encontraba en el país, de seguro tendría otros medios para movilizarse. Esta era su noche libre después de muchos días y no desperdiciaría el tiempo con Eren.

Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de guardar su teléfono al recibir una llamada de un número desconocido. Debía ser ella queriendo insistir desde otro número, eso pensó y contestó listo para negarse:

-Si crees que voy a ser tan idiota como para no saber que eres tú, me estás confundiendo con alguno de tus estúpidos subordinados-atacó.

-¿Hermano?-se escuchó decir a una voz completamente distinta y no obstante tan familiar.

-¿Isabel?-titubeó Levi.

La sorpresa le hizo quedar en silencio por unos momentos. Hace meses que no escuchaba su voz, pero lo que realmente le dejó helado fue reparar en el número del cuál llamaba. Tal vez no lo recordaba por completo, pero los primeros dígitos correspondían al código del país, más importante, de la misma ciudad en la que se encontraba.

-Lamento no haber llamado antes, Hanji dijo que se encargaría de avisarte y nos dio este teléfono para contactarte al llegar-explicó Isabel.

-Espera-detuvo el azabache. Con el rostro lleno de confusión, Eren pedía una explicación al leer esta misma expresión en el suyo-¿Dónde estás?

-En la zona de equipaje… ¡Farlan perdió una de las maletas! Por su culpa tardaremos en salir, ¿estás aquí? ¿Viniste con Eren? -preguntó la chica.

-No se muevan de ahí, voy para allá-colgó.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el castaño, haciéndose a un lado para que Levi se levantara.

-Vamos-le ayudó a levantarse-Nos vamos al aeropuerto.

-¿Ah?

Levi no se detuvo a dar explicaciones. Ambos volvieron al coche y descendieron para tomar la carretera que les llevaría al aeropuerto.

No había razón para que ellos se aparecieran. La última vez que habló con ellos, supo del restaurant que abrieron y el cual los mantenía ocupados. Al menos eso había escuchado hace meses, después de ello no habían vuelto hablar debido a lo ocupado que estaba con sus vidas. ¿Qué razón tendrían para viajar desde tan lejos y con la ayuda de Hanji?

-¡Levi!-gritó el menor. Llevaba un buen rato hablando sin ser escuchado.

-Isabel y Farlan están allí-le informó.

-Vaya, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que venían? -no mostró sorpresa.

-Me acabo de enterar. No sé por qué están aquí, creí que tenían mucho trabajo con el restaurante. Pero esa cuatro ojos es la responsable.

-¿Es malo? -preguntó al notar la preocupación del mayor.

-Sólo lo sabré cuando lleguemos-apretó el manubrio bajo sus manos. De algo podía estar seguro, ambos estaban bien.

Poco le importaron las leyes del tránsito, eso le permitió llegar en menos del tiempo estipulado. Y tras haber estacionado el coche, tuvo que contener las ganas de correr debido a que Eren se encontraba con él.

Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a informaciones y preguntar por el vuelo arribado a la hora que recibió la llamada. La información se le fue dada sin ningún problema y en seguida fue en busca del lugar en donde se deberían encontrar.

El lugar era tan grande y había tanta gente, que incluso con la ayuda de Eren era difícil encontrarlos. Las ruedas de las maletas deslizarse sobre el suelo sólo lo ponían más nervioso y de pronto, escuchó una voz masculina pronunciar su nombre a sus espaldas.

-¡Levi!-continuó llamando el chico, moviendo uno de sus brazos mientras se acercaba al azabache y su acompañante.

-¿Farlan? ¿Dónde está Isabel? ¿Qué hacen aquí? -escupió Levi.

-Calma, calma, está sentada junto al equipaje. Ha pasado mucho tiempo-tendió su mano hacia el azabache y sonrió.

-Aún no me respondes-insistió y correspondió el saludo.

-No has cambiado. Tranquilo, no es nada malo y ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso. Por otro lado-puso su mirada sobre el castaño-Dios, Eren cuánto has crecido-notó.

-Un poco…-confirmó un tanto incómodo. Incluso llegaba a ser cinco centímetros más alto que Farlan.

-¿Dónde está Isabel?-insistió el azabache.

-Ah, allí-apuntó a los asientos justo frente a ellos.

Debido al flujo de gente, tanto Eren como Levi no lograron encontrar a la chica desde donde se encontraban. Pero al acercarse, lograron ver la cabellera rojiza que saltó al escuchar a Farlan avisarle que venía acompañado.

-¡Hermano! ¡Eren!-apareció de entre la gente, lanzándose con los brazos abiertos a ambos.

La chica se colgó del cuello de ambos, atrapándolos como pudo y escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del azabache. Se encontraba bien, ambos lo estaban, o eso pensó hasta que se percató de algo fuera de lo usual.

Un bulto se abría paso entre el cuerpo de Eren y el suyo, uno muy grande que le obligó a apartar a la chica ante la sorpresa.

-De verdad están aquí, no podía esperar para verlos. ¡Ah! ¡Eren eres un edificio! -apuntó al castaño, quien no podía apartar sus ojos del vientre de la chica.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Levi al voltear hacia Farlan con una mirada sombría.

-Este no es el lugar para hablar de ello…-dijo, escondiendo su rostro de Levi.

-o-

De piernas y brazos cruzados, Levi se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar de la casa en la que vivían junto con Eren. Frente a él, se hallaba Farlan quien recibía toda la atención del azabache. Ambos se observaban en silencio, ninguno se dejaba intimidar.

Luego de encontrarlos en el aeropuerto, Eren tuvo la idea de traerlos a casa aun si Mikasa se negaba a ello. Y lo hizo. Pero en cuanto vio el vientre de Isabel, todos sus demonios se disiparon y la invitó a tomar asiento. Ahora, ella, su hermano y la chica, sentados sobre las sillas del comedor, no dejaban de conversar.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así? No has dicho nada desde el aeropuerto…-reclamó Farlan.

-No soy yo quien tiene que hablar-respondió hostil.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga…?

-Tienes mucho que decirme, ¿no crees? -miró por sobre el hombro del chico, haciendo que éste, de igual manera, volteara para encontrarse con Isabel hablando alegremente.

-Tiene 32 semanas-confesó, pero eso no generó cambios en la expresión de Levi-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo que explicarte cómo ocurrió?-susurró avergonzado.

-No seas idiota, ambos sabemos cómo ocurre. Lo que quiero saber es porqué tuvieron que viajar con ella así, con que me dieran la noticia por teléfono bastaba.

-Eso es lo que debo decirte…-bajó la mirada-Quiero que la convenzas de abortar.

-¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso? ¿Eres tú el padre? -preguntó con brusquedad.

-Lo soy, pero no es lo que tú crees.

-¿Por qué me pides una estupidez como esa?-exigió saber.

-Eso es…porque si no lo hace, es probable que muera cuando dé a luz-confesó en voz baja, dejando a Levi petrificado y con sus ojos como plato-No sabes lo feliz que fui cuando supe que sería padre, el negocio del que te hablé funcionaba de maravilla y no tendríamos problemas para mantener a un integrante más. Pero esa felicidad cambió… Isabel empezó con problemas, fuimos al médico y él nos informó que el embarazo era peligroso para ella y para el bebé. Le dijeron que era mejor que abortara, ni siquiera la vida del bebé estaba asegurada, pero ella gritaba y rompía lo que estuviera a su alcance mientras la intentábamos convencer. Jamás aceptó, tampoco quiso que te avisáramos, decía que ya tenías suficiente con la enfermedad de Eren. No tuve más opción que pedirle ayuda a tu amiga, Hanji. Ella la convenció de viajar y nos ayudó para que la aerolínea se lo permitiera. Ahora que te dicho todo esto, de seguro me odiará, pero eres a quien siempre escuchó, quien le salvó la vida y quien puede hacerlo una vez más…así que Levi, por favor-suplicó con su mirada cristalina.

Todo lo que escuchaba ahora le resultaba irreal, como si fuese uno de esas pesadillas que le persiguen por la noche. Pero esta vez la pesadilla no acabaría al despertar, estaba allí, más viva que nunca. Debía tomar una decisión, debía hacerlo ahora y debía ser la correcta. ¿Cuál era la correcta?

-¡Ah! -se escuchó gritar al castaño.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Levi al ponerse de pie.

-Se movió...-dijo boquiabierto, con ambas manos sobre el prominente vientre de Isabel.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde Eren? -preguntó Mikasa mientras examinaba el vientre con curiosidad.

-¡Es muy inquieta! Me sorprende que no haya hecho alboroto mientras viaja…

-¿Inquieta?-interrumpió el azabache que se había acercado.

-Sí, es una niña-dijo con una enorme sonrisa-Estoy segura que cuando esté con nosotros correrá por todos lados, bueno al menos después del año. Tendré tiempo para acostumbrarme.

-¡Levi se sigue moviendo! -gritó el menor con emoción.

-Se siente bien…-confesó Mikasa, quien también tenía sus manos sobre el vientre de la pelirroja.

-¡Mira!-Isabel tomó una de las manos del azabache y la puso sobre su vientre.

La rapidez de la chica no le dejó negarse. Ahí se hallaba, un pequeño ser que se movía al dejarse mimar por su exterior, y, un peligro para su portadora. Su mano sentía a las pequeñas extremidades estirándose desde el interior y causándole un escalofrío.

-Aún no he decidido cómo se llamará, me gustan muchos nombres-dijo mientras observaba su vientre-Ah, pero ya he pensado en quienes serán los padrinos.

-¿Ah sí?- continuó la conversación.

-Eren, ¿aceptarías ser el padrino junto con Levi? -ofreció la chica.

-¿¡En serio!? Sí, pero, ¿qué hace un padrino?… -aceptó enseguida.

-Sólo debes estar dispuesto a amarla.

-¿Por qué no vas a descansar? La pequeña patea traseros debe estar cansada-ofreció Levi.

-Está bien, no mentía al decir que nunca se cansa-bromeó Isabel.

-Me refería a ti-corrigió Levi.

-¿¡Qué!? N-no importa, me enorgullece serlo-finalizó al sacar su lengua.

-Hay una habitación sin usar, te llevaré-ofreció Mikasa, ayudándola a levantarse-Eren, ¿vienes conmigo?

-Eh…-miró a Levi, quien, con un movimiento de cabeza, insistió en que fuera-Sí, claro.

Con Mikasa y Eren ayudándola a caminar, se dispusieron en ir en busca del cuarto desocupado. Antes de abandonar por completo la sala de estar, Mikasa volteó y cruzó miradas con el azabache. Como si supiera qué ocurría, se marchó y se preocupó de que su amigo y él quedaran a solas.

Fue la primera vez que Levi pudo pensar en la pelinegra como una persona agradable, aunque eso no borraría todo su historial de mocosa molesta e entrometida.

Una vez solos, Farlan no esperó más. Fue testigo del momento en el que Levi se acercó a Isabel, y con todo el tiempo juntos de jóvenes, aprendió a leer ciertos pensamientos en el rostro del azabache que no le agradaron:

-Levi, por favor-insistió.

-No lo haré.

-¡Por favor!-gritó en desesperación.

-Mañana llevaré a Isabel al hospital, buscaremos una manera de salvar a ambas.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Lo haré. Ve a descansar, fue una viaje largo-dijo al retirarse.

Fueron las últimas palabras de aquella delicada conversación. Ambos estaban cansados y era tarde. Isabel ya se encontraba descansando en su cuarto y Farlan se unió después. Mikasa y Eren debían hacer lo mismo y aprovechando que la chica no se encontraría merodeando, fue hasta el cuarto del menor. Procurando no hacer ningún ruido, entró y le vio sobre su lecho descansando. Con el mismo cuidado se acercó y se sentó a un lado para así poder ver su rostro durmiente.

Su consciencia estaba atrapada en las profundidades del mundo de los sueños, bastaba con ver ese ridículo rostro babear sobre la almohada. Era la ocasión perfecta para tomar una foto para su colección.

Eren no lo sabía, pero Levi solía fotografiarlo cada vez que lo encontraba desprevenido. Tenía fotos desde que tenía 16 y en ellas podía ver el paso del tiempo. Era obvio que el cuerpo de Eren no sería el de un niño para siempre, pero jamás pensó que crecería tanto. Era frustrante.

Al sacar su teléfono y tras tomar la fotografía, se apoyó de espaldas contra el respaldo de la cama para descansar un poco. Las ideas en su cabeza intentaban ordenarse mientras su mano se ocupaba de acariciar la cabeza del castaño. Mañana sería un día agotador, sobre todo si tenían que tratar con Isabel. Aunque se hubiese negado a la idea del aborto, vocecillas en su cabeza se encargaban de preguntarle si había sido lo correcto y si podría cumplir la promeso que le hizo a Farlan. Debía hacerlo, y así, asegurar que ella continuara con esa felicidad y esperanza que le mostró por su hija.

Toda esta situación le hizo preguntarse cómo fue capaz de llegar a este mundo. Su madre de seguro quiso deshacerse de él, pero no, sólo lo dejó a la deriva en medio de un inferno. Debió haberlo hecho y no dejarlo en manos de bestias. Pero de haber sido así, jamás hubiera conocido a Eren y de seguro su desquiciado padre se habría encargado de hacer de su vida más miserable antes de acabar con ella. Tan sólo pensar en ello, hacía valer el sacrifico de haber alimentado a sus demonios por tantos años.

El mundo era injusto, se encargaba de interponerse entre aquellos que tenían amor que entregar y liberaba a monstruos que se encargaban de acabar con ello.

Los brazos del castaño le tomaron por sorpresa al abrazarlo mientras aún dormía. Despegándose de su ruidosa mente, puso sus ojos sobre Eren y pasó sus dedos por su suave mejilla. Debía marcharse antes de que Mikasa despertara. Por eso, se aseguraría de hacerlo antes de que eso ocurriese, pero por ahora, necesitaba de su calor. Necesitaba que le hiciera saber que la noche podía acabar.

-o-

-¡LEVI! ¡LEVI!-gritó una voz que le hizo volver al mundo de un solo golpe.

-¿Levi…?-se preguntó Eren, encontrando al mayor entre sus brazos mientras despertaba-¿Qué ocurre?

Sin dar ninguna respuesta el azabache saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta.

No dejaba de escuchar gritos que le llamaban y pasos en el pasillo. Tras salir de la habitación, se encontró con Mikasa alterada del otro lado.

-¡Es tu amiga!-gritó la chica.

Escuchar eso fue suficiente para saber de qué se trataba. Con grandes saltos, apareció en la habitación en la que se encontraban sus amigos y lo que encontró no fue nada bueno. Isabel se encontraba encorvada sobre su cuerpo mientras el chico la sostenía en sus brazos. La bolsa se había roto y un líquido incoloro se esparcía por el suelo.

-¡Hay que sacarla de aquí!-le ordenó a Farlan-Los espero en el coche-finalizó y salió corriendo.

-¿Levi? ¿Qué tiene Isabel?-preguntó el menor desde el marco de su puerta, pero éste pasó de largo sin responder.

Segundos después, vio a Farlan cargando a Isabel y yendo en la misma dirección que el azabache. La chica se veía pálida y por más que trataba de contener los gemidos de dolor no podía.

Como si ambos fueran un imán, Eren quiso salir corriendo tras ellos, pero su hermana se lo impidió al tomarlo del brazo.

-Cámbiate, los alcanzaremos. Seremos una molestia si vamos con ellos ahora-le explicó y se marchó a su habitación para hacer lo mismo que le había ordenado al castaño.

Del mismo modo que su hermana, entró en su cuarto y buscó en su closet lo primero que pudiera serle de utilidad.

-o-

Al ingresar al estacionamiento del hospital, Levi dirigió el coche hasta la entrada de emergencias y sin apagar el motor, bajó y se dirigió hasta la puerta trasera. Él mismo la tomó en brazos y junto con Farlan corrieron en busca de ayuda.

No podía hacerlo solo, jamás había atendido un parto y menos de tan grandes dimensiones. Sabía qué hacer, pero debía de admitir que necesitaba ayuda de un especialista. La gente no tardó en llegar a su ayuda y de inmediato Isabel pasó a pabellón. No había tiempo para nada, si continuaba así, perderían tanto a la bebé como a la chica.

-Sólo puede entrar uno-le advirtió una de las enfermeras en la puerta del pabellón.

-Levi, ve tú. Sálvala-rogó con su rostro lleno de dolor.

-Espera aquí-se despidió.

Al ingresar, la enfermera le facilitó la bata y la mascarilla para acercarse a la camilla donde yacía la pelirroja. Uno de los presentes vino hasta él, era un rostro nuevo, no recordaba haberlo visto.

-¿Eres su novio?-preguntó el hombre.

-No, su amigo. Trabajo aquí, me especializo para ser internista-escupió de inmediato.

-Ah, lo siento, no trabajo en este hospital sólo vine a cubrir a un amigo. Bueno, doctor, ¿por qué no me ayuda un poco?-le invitó.

Al acercarse a la camilla, pudo ver la pálida y transpirada piel de Isabel. Los parpados de la chica a penas se abrían, pero fue capaz de ver al azabache y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hermano…-tendió su temblorosa mano hacía él.

-Te ves fatal-se burló Levi, logrando hacerla reír y sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas.

-¿Es extranjera? Bueno, eso se verá después, el bebé ya está en la vía. No podremos sacarlo por cesárea-respondía el médico a las preguntas de los auxiliares.

Eso no se escuchaba bien, para nada bien.

-Hey, ¿por qué no me cuentas sobre los nombres que tenías pensado para ella? -le propuso a la chica. No quería que el diagnostico la pusiera más nerviosa. Eso no traería nada bueno.

-Son muchos…Anne, Alice, Sophie…-su voz comenzaba a apagarse.

-¿Cuál crees que le guste a Farlan?-continuó Levi.

-Él no la quiere…-confesó con tristeza.

-Es un idiota, pero no es lo que piensa.

-¿En serio…? ¡Agh!-se quejó de dolor.

-Pregúntaselo al salir, ahora dime, ¿cuál crees que le guste?-insistió. El doctor se encontraba a punto de iniciar el parto.

-Alice…-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a empezar-avisó el médico-Isabel, ¿no?-la chica asintió con la cabeza-Todos queremos ver a tu bebé así que trabajaremos juntos, necesito que respires.

Obedeciendo, la chica inhaló y exhaló, dando inicio al proceso que traería a su hija a sus brazos.

Tras un largo trabajo de parto, Isabel ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar y a duras penas conseguía continuar con las instrucciones del médico. Levi quiso ayudar en varias oportunidades, sin embargo, era detenido por la mano de la chica que le sostenía con fuerzas. Sabía que ese era el lugar donde necesitaba más apoyo, pero no le salvaría.

Cuando pensaba que se desmayaría antes de lograrlo, un fuerte llanto se sobrepuso ante todos los ruidos de la sala y pocos segundos después, las manos del doctor alzaron una pequeña y ruidosa criatura ante sus ojos.

El bebé estaba a salvo, lloraba y se mostraba lleno de vida ante los ojos de su madre. Un momento mágico, una imagen que de seguro jamás olvidaría y que le tenía maravillado.

Una de las enfermeras recibió al bebé y lo puso sobre el pecho de su madre. En ese mismo instante, el llanto se detuvo y esos pequeños ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron para conectarse junto a los de la chica. Madre e hija se conocían por primera vez.

Las palabras no lograban describir lo que vieron sus ojos, de seguro era la conexión más maravillosa que podría existir entre dos seres humanos. Isabel se lo había mostrado. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y dando un suspiro de alivio, explotó en llanto mientras acariciaba a la pequeña sobre su pecho.

-Es hermosa, Alice. Bienvenida, bienvenida…-la voz de la pelirroja comenzaba a desvanecerse junto a su consciencia.

-¡Oye! -gritó Levi al verla decaer.

-¡La hemorragia no se detiene!-gritó una auxiliar.

La enfermera se dispuso a tomar a la bebé, la cual empezó a llorar al ser apartada de su madre. Seguido a ello Levi quiso ayudar, pero la mano de la pelirroja le impedía soltarse.

-¿P-puedo pedirte un favor?-preguntó con voz ronca.

-Hazlo después, ahora debo…

-Realmente quería verte, menos mal pude hacerlo. Eren está grande…. Dile que es la única persona a la que le permitiría estar junto a mi hermano. Farlan estará molesto…es tan idiota…

-No sigas-detuvo el azabache, queriendo soltarse de su mano.

-Ya no estoy molesta con él… ¿puedes decírselo? Dile que me perdone-dijo esto último llorando.

-¡Isabel!-gritó al obligarla a soltarlo.

-Hermano…gracias por haberme salvado de pequeña…-sonrió, perdiendo la consciencia y dejando caer su mano.

En cuanto pudo, saltó por unos guantes quirúrgicos para así poder proceder ante la hemorragia. Las maquinas sonaban y la gente en la sala corría de un lado a otro, intentando detener ese pitido que se incrustaba en sus oídos.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

El tiempo había acabado.

_**Continuará…**_

**Antes que nada, no tengo perdón de Dios. Lo sé, tardé mucho, de hecho demasiado y de verdad perdón T-T ****para los que me tienen en Facebook podrán haber visto el estado (que no es del todo cierto¬¬) que puso mi amiga sobre lo que le pasó a mi laptop…bueno pasó mucho tiempo hasta que tuve una y cuando por fin tuve una, me fui de viaje y no tuve internet por un buen tiempo y me daba muuuucha flojera escribir porque debía escribir de nuevo los cap que perdí y me enojaba? Bueno al final lo escribí todo de nuevo y hace poco volví de vacaciones así que ahora tengo internet y actualizo.**

**De verdad lo siento mucho, no volveré a tardar tanto T-T Muchas gracias a todos los que esperaron y les pido perdón de todo corazón.**

**Con respecto a la historia, todo esto con Isabel y etc, puede parecer relleno pero puedo asegurar que es todo con un fin, a mi juicio, importante. A este fic le queda muy poco para finalizar, así creo que contará con 30 cap como máximo. Cualquier duda o sugerencia es bienvenida como siempre :3 (piedrasos por la tardanza también)**

**Desde ahora el fic tiene portada propia *-* hecha por Yenessis Kutsenova Tetsuya! /*-*/ Muchas gracias linda está preciosa :3 3**

**Respondo reviews: **

**Yenesis Kutsenova: Soy una desgraciada que tarda mil y un años en actualizar y además continuo haciendo sufrir a Levi T-T todo tiene su fin, lo juro. Lamento mucho la demora y muchas muchas gracias por tu imagen *-* la amé3 Espero el cap de hoy te haya gustado, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Naancii: No…que yo sepa D: de todos modos revisaré, aunque esto puede contar como una tragedia? Lo siento, pero si sirve de consuelo, no te preocupes mucho por Eren y Levi ewe….Cuídate mucho y lamento la demora T-T Nos leemos 3**

**Andy0295: Mikasa sólo quiere que Eren esté bien, no lo hace con malas intenciones :c? Lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, de verdad, no volverá a ocurrir T-T Cuídate mucho y nos leemos.**

**Genevieve: Muchas gracias *-* De verdad lo siento mucho por haber tardado un millón de años en actualizar, juro que no volverá a ocurrir T-T Y bueno, en cuanto a Eren, en lo personal creo que cualquier persona se agotaría de luchar y no ver resultados, sin contar que estuvo encerrado toda una vida en su casa. Pero bueno, a no perder las esperanzas con Eren :3 Espero te haya gustado el cap y lo siento mucho por tardar. Cuídate y nos leemos :3**

**Kira itsuki: Lo siento mucho por tardar, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, nunca más T-T Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y abrazos :3 3**

**Luna: Muchas gracias 3 y lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, no volveré a tardar tanto T-T Espero te haya gustado el cap. Cuidate mucho y nos leemos :3**

**Kokoa Kirkland: No pierdas las esperanzas :c Al igual que a todos, te pido perdón por tardar tanto, no volverá a ocurrir u.u Muchas gracias por leer y espero te siga gustando. Cuídate nos leemos :3**

**Annyel: Gracias T-T pero tardé mucho lo siento. Nunca más. Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate nos leemos :3**

**Fujimy: Muchas gracias! Y lamento haber tardado tanto T-T nunca más, y bueno, a no perder las esperanzas con Eren :3 Cuídate mucho y espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy! Nos leemos 3**

**Mr Bum: Kenny love u.u? Esta vez fue mucha espera, lo siento no volverá a ocurrir:c Cuídate mucho y espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate nos leemos 3**

**Magg1827: :c #salvenaeren, a no perder la esperanza :3 Perdón por la demora, no volverá a ocurrir :c Cuídate y espero te haya gustado el cap. Nos leemos 3**

**Tochy: Muchas gracias 3 lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto :c no volverá a ocurrir, cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**Muchas gracias a todos a quienes leen y dejan sus reviews. No tardaré tanto con la otra actualización, cuídense y que tengan un lindo día :3**


	26. Aprendiendo de los errores

**Capítulo 26**

Jamás había estado fuera de su casa tan tarde. Pese a que pronto serían las cinco de la madrugada, la vida en la ciudad no se extinguía y debido a ello, el taxi en el que se encontraba junto a su hermana tardaba en llegar a su destino.

Por primera vez, no dejaba de observar el exterior y rogar para que el tráfico disminuyera. El recuerdo de Isabel sufriendo se reproducía una y otra vez y era imposible conservar la calma. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si había visto el miedo que tan pocas veces aparecía en el rostro de Levi.

Cuando creía que ya no podría contener sus nervios, el hospital apareció ante sus ojos y luego de que abandonaran el coche, ambos buscaron el sector donde debería encontrarse la chica. Pero antes de llegar, sus cuerpos se paralizaron ante lo que vieron sus ojos.

Farlan y Levi se encontraban en el pasillo, el primero negaba con la cabeza con su cuerpo amenazando con derrumbarse mientras se sostenía de los hombros del segundo que, a diferencia de él, mantenía un rostro frío y duro como una roca. Sin razón alguna, Farlan empujó al azabache-que no se opuso a ello-y entre lágrimas e ira se marchó en dirección al menor, sin antes darle una feroz mirada para que no se interpusiera en su camino.

-Eren, espera aquí-le ordenó Mikasa, mientras se acercaba a la puerta a espaldas de Levi.

Tras recobrar el equilibrio, Levi hizo crujir sus dientes y se encaminó en busca de Farlan, y al igual que él, pasó por un lado de Eren sin prestarle atención.

-¡Espera!-gritó el menor con la esperanza que se detuviera.

Pero no fue así. No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo a pesar del nudo que se instaló en su pecho. Necesitaba respuestas y no podía dejar a Levi solo, así que, ignorando su delicada situación, salió corriendo en busca del azabache.

-¡Levi! ¡Detente!-gritaba al no conseguir alcanzarlo.

-Eren, vuelve con tu hermana-le ordenó al detenerse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te vas así? ¿Dónde está Isabel?-preguntó antes de que el azabache se marchara.

-Vete-insistió.

-No entiendo, tú y…

-¡Te dije que te fueras!-gritó al voltear. Pese a ello, el menor no movió ningún musculo además de sus ojos que se abrieron como plato.

-Levi…-balbuceó.

-¿Quieres saber qué pasó? ¿De qué servirá? No puedes hacer nada para solucionarlo, nada. Ni siquiera puedes hacer algo por ti. Deja de ser tan molesto y vete.

Pese a lo que decía, no consiguió que Eren se marchara y verlo allí a punto de llorar, por alguna razón, le llevó a perder lo poco que le quedaba de control.

-¿Vas a llorar? No me sorprende, es lo único que puedes hacer. Pero esta vez no, vete.

-Sólo quería…

-¿Querías ayudar? Olvídate de esa estúpida idea, no puedes hacerlo. No sabes absolutamente nada de toda esta mierda, lo único que debes hacer es quedarte quieto y esperar mientras los demás reventamos nuestras vidas para solucionar problemas como el tuyo. Vuelve con Mikasa y déjame en paz-terminó esto último en un bramido.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas?-preguntó con voz destruida.

-Deja de victimizarte, no eres la maldita víctima-gruñó-. ¡Vete ahora!-le ordenó al señalar el camino de regreso con su mano.

-Levi…-

De no haber sido por Mikasa que llegó en busca de su hermano, de seguro hubiera continuado atacándolo. Eren estaba llorando y eso fue suficiente para avivar la llama en los ojos de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué has hecho enano maldito?-peguntó la chica, con su mirada sombría.

-Mikasa-pronunció el menor al sostener el brazo de su hermana, que ya se dirigía a golpear al azabache. Moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados, le rogó a la chica que se detuviera.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes-finalizó, marchándose sin preocuparse de darle un último vistazo al castaño.

Esta vez, nadie lo detuvo. No había tiempo que perder. Solo y sin perder más tiempo, corrió para alcanzar a Farlan.

-o-

Al abrir sus ojos, el mundo a su alrededor era confuso y con la poca luz. Le tomó trabajo saber dónde se encontraba. Sentado en suelo y apoyado sobre una puerta cerrada, había sucumbido ante el cansancio sin darse cuenta. No sabía si era de noche o de día, gruesas cortinas impedían el paso de la luz a través de las ventanas y el ruido del exterior era el mismo en cualquier momento del día. De algo podía estar seguro, no estaba en la casa de Eren y la puerta a su espalda continuaba cerrada.

Había transcurrido una semana y media desde que se encontraba en esta habitación de hotel junto a Farlan. Esa noche, el chico estaba incomunicable como una bestia, una muy herida a la cual el azabache no podía controlar. Lo único que pudo hacer por él fue pagar una estadía en algún hotel y desde entonces, Farlan se había encerrado en uno de los cuartos. Levi no había abandonado la habitación del hotel en ningún momento. Las necesidades básicas eran atendidas sin moverse gracias al servicio a la habitación, al menos por él, ya que su compañero llevada días sin probar alimento. Pese a la insistencia del azabache, él jamás abrió la puerta o respondió. La única señal de que el cuerpo de su amigo se encontraba con vida era su respiración, ya que de lo otro, no quedaba ni rastro de su existencia. Por su parte, sólo cuando su cuerpo se agotaba se permitía cerrar los ojos y escapaba de la pesadilla para sumergirse en una peor; Isabel, su hija y la felicidad que jamás llegaría. Había fallado.

El dolor del roce de sus huesos contra el suelo le obligó a acomodarse. Pese a que fue el único de los dos en comer, sólo lo había hecho dos veces durante su estadía. Lo justo y necesario, eso era lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir y también fue suficiente para hacerlo perder peso en poco tiempo. De seguro Farlan debería estar peor que él, pero no podían perder. Levi se aferraba a esa idea pese a que los demonios en su interior tenían una fiesta; debían sobrevivir y decidido a ello, volvió a insistir:

-Oye-llamó al dar un par de golpes a la puerta-, hoy comerás algo. No me importa si no abres, puedo hacerlo yo-amenazó.

Pese a ello, no obtuvo respuesta y al ponerse de pie para cumplir su propósito, el teléfono celular resbaló del bolsillo de su pantalón hacia el suelo. Se había olvidado completamente del aparato. Esa misma noche lo había apagado y permaneció de ese modo por el resto de los días.

_**Eren.**_

Bastó con ver el teléfono para que el nombre viniera a su cabeza. Había hecho y sacrificado muchas cosas para cuidarlo; su preciado mocoso. Al final, no fue capaz de protegerlo del monstruo que yacía en su interior.

Al tomar y encender su teléfono celular, se encontró con algo que no esperaba; su buzón de mensajería y de llamadas completamente vacío. Eren jamás lo llamó ni lo buscó por medio de mensajes. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? De seguro no querría verlo nunca más, y tenía razones para no hacerlo. El peor enemigo del castaño siempre fue Levi, y ahora, ni siquiera podría salvar su vida. ¿Cómo podría si ni siquiera pudo hacerlo con a ella? Ingenuamente creyó que sí, que todo estaba en libros, estudios y prácticas. Estuvo equivocado y tuvo que aprenderlo de la peor forma.

Resignado, guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó de otro una navaja. Los viejos hábitos no se olvidaban. Esta miserable vida le había enseñado a volverse inseparable de su cuchilla, pero esta vez, la usaría para algo diferente. Sacando el filo de la navaja, se dispuso a trabajar en la cerradura de la puerta que al cabo de unos segundos, logró desbloquear. La puerta se podía abrir y al hacerlo, encontró a su amigo tumbado en la cama.

Las luces se encontraban apagadas y al igual que en toda la habitación, cortinas impedían el paso de la luz a través de la ventana del pequeño cuarto. El aire era pesado y difícil de respirar, pero eso no fue una excusa para no entrar. Y aunque el ruido de sus pasos al acercarse debió advertirle a su amigo de su presencia, él permaneció inmóvil y oculto bajo el cobertor de la cama.

-No puedes pasar el resto de tu vida en esa cama, ¿cuánto más pretendes ahogarte allí?-rompió el silencio, esforzándose por no sonar brusco.

-Vete-respondió con voz carrasposa.

-¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto? He esperado por días, no puedes seguir aquí. Debes comer algo-insistió al tomar de un extremo del cobertor con la intención de sacar a su amigo del interior.

-No insistas-se aferró al cobertor, impidiéndole al azabache que continuara.

-Esto no hará que ella vuelva-dijo con sinceridad.

-Actúas tan normal…continúas siendo tú. Frío. Sereno. Firme. Como si ella no fuese nada…-dijo mientras sus dientes crujían ante la tensión.

-Farlan…

-¡No intentes decir lo contrario!-interrumpió al gritar y salir de su escondite-¡Lo único que te pedí fue que me ayudarás a salvarla! Pero no lo hiciste. Claro, ella no es Eren. Da igual, ¿no? Cuando ese niño muera, sabrás…

La boca del chico fue obligada a callar antes de finalizar con el potente puñetazo que recibió de parte del azabache. La fuerza en ese golpe dejó a Farlan con el rostro pegado en la cama, pero el aterrizaje no fue nada agradable y enfurecido, se reincorporó de inmediato con una patada que hizo retroceder a su contrincante. Ambos habían desatado una pelea que se llevaba a cabo en el pequeño cuarto que comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias de sus movimientos. Los golpes y los empujones por ser el vencedor resonaban junto a los objetos que se rompían entre medio. Sus cuerpos buscaban vencer al contrario mientras las emociones se sumaban a la pelea. Levi fue siempre mejor luchador que Farlan y el resultado no cambio pese a los años en los que no practicó. Aprovechando el impulso con el que su compañero venía a atacarlo, Levi logró dejarlo inmóvil y boca abajo contra el suelo.

-¡Suficiente!-dijo el azabache con su respiración exaltada-No lo volveré a decir, nos iremos de aquí. Hoy.

-¿No lo entiendes? No hay nada para mí allá afuera-bramó, luchando por liberarse de la llave con la que Levi lo mantenía en el suelo.

-Te equivocas. Hay alguien que te necesita-le recordó.

-Esa niña, jamás debió nacer-dijo lleno de ira.

Al escuchar esto último, los brazos de Levi liberaron a Farlan de su prisión. La pelea ya había terminado y ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas para retomarla. Su amigo se levantó a duras penas con la intención de volver a la cama, y antes de ello, observó al azabache desde lo alto.

-No es necesario que te quedes. Eso tampoco la traerá de vuelta-dijo con voz apagada.

Al regresar a la cama, dejó caer su cuerpo y clavó su mirada en la pared. Farlan no continuaría hablando y aunque Levi lo sacará a patadas de allí, el alma de su amigo continuaría vagando fuera de ese cuerpo que era capaz de cualquier estupidez.

Resignado y agotado, el azabache se marchó del pequeño cuarto para dejarlo en paz. Por segunda vez en su vida, sentía que el mundo empezaba a desmoronarse como grandes pedazos de roca que caían y caían a un lugar sin fondo. Un lugar donde se perdían para siempre. Sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento y antes de que eso ocurriese, se desplomó por su propia cuenta contra una de las paredes para amortiguar la caída contra el suelo.

No fue capaz de salvar a Isabel y tampoco podía hacerlo con Farlan. Quienes fueron su leve rayo de luz en esos días oscuros, se arrancaban como agua a través de sus dedos. Su más grande luz, la había pisoteado y apartado tan lejos como pudo. Podía sentir a sus demonios asecharlo, se acercaban y lo hubieran devorado si no hubiese sido por la música de su teléfono al recibir una llamada.

Desesperado, como si fuese su única salida, buscó en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono y respondió sin siquiera ver la pantalla:

-¿Levi?-se aseguró la voz del otro lado.

Lamentablemente, la voz que tanto deseaba escuchar no fue la que se escuchó del otro lado. De haber visto la pantalla antes hubiera ignorado la llamada, ya que no era el momento para las bromas de mal gusto de Hanji.

-Ve a molestar a otro-finalizó, dispuesto a colgar.

-¡Espera!-gritó del otro lado, consiguiendo que no colgara.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó de mala gana.

-Llevo días esperando que encendieras tu teléfono, estuve a punto de tomar el próximo vuelo, ¿sabes?-confesó, su voz se escuchaba más seria.

-¿Cómo supiste que encendí el teléfono?-preguntó curioso.

-Satélite.

-Eres una acosadora, una muy molesta-dijo con desagrado, seguido de una risa del otro lado de la línea.

-Al menos tu sentido de humor antipático no se ha ido. Supe lo de Isabel-dijo sin rodeos.

-Sabías de ella, ¿por qué mierda tardaste tanto en enviarla?-atacó, como una bestia herida a la cual le tocaron la llaga.

-Farlan vino a mí dos días antes de que la enviara en avión-informó.

-Dos días. ¿Sabes lo que unas horas hubieran cambiado todo? Si tu maldita boca hubiera hablado antes que ellos, todo hubiera sido muy distinto-dijo lleno de ira.

-Sé que debes estar muy frustrado ahora, pero debes dejar de buscar una excusa a su muerte en culpar a los demás. Y con eso me refiero a ti.

-Tch, deja de hablar como si me conocieras.

-A veces creo que te conozco mejor de lo que tú lo haces. Por otro lado, ¿has hablado con Eren?-preguntó, escarbando aún más en su herida.

-¿A qué demonios quieres llegar?-respondió agresivo.

-Bueno, mientras buscaba una forma de saber de ti, contacté a Armin. Él habló con Eren y supo que ustedes dos no se hablaban desde esa noche. Supongo que tú aún no has ido con él-dedujo.

-Definitivamente eres una maldita acosadora.

-¿Y bien?-continuó, ignorando al azabache.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe. Lo que ocurra en mi relación con Eren es asunto mío-respondió tajante.

-Así que aún no hablas con él…-adivinó, suspirando-Levi, sé que en este momento debes estar esforzándote por sacar a tu amigo adelante. Está bien. Pero llevas más de una semana allí y no ha cambiado nada. Debes saber, que muchas veces los seres humanos no somos capaces aceptar nuestra debilidad frente a los demás. Y a veces, quienes nunca han aceptado su debilidad ante los demás, es bueno que lo hagan de vez en cuando. Que lo dejes solo ahora, no significa que lo abandones.

Escuchar a Hanji decir cosas como esas era una locura. Casi podía sentir como la castaña indagaba en su interior sin la necesidad de verlo. Como si tuviera un manual o un aparato que le permitiera saber qué pasaba por su cabeza. Pero era imposible para él abandonar a Farlan, bastaba con ver a Isabel en sus sueños para aferrarse más a él, después de todo, se la había arrebatado. Y aunque decidiera marcharse, ¿a dónde iría? No podía ir en busca de Eren, él no querría verlo y podría lastimarlo, otra vez.

-No me iré-se negó.

-Si no quieres verlo de ese modo, entonces, ¿quién se encargará de la pequeña?-la palabra pequeña se clavó en la cabeza del azabache-También la viste, lo emocionada que se encontraba por la bebé. Ella no está, entregó su vida por cuidar ese sueño y el único que lo puede hacer ahora por ella, eres tú.

-¿Quieres que vaya por la bebé y la lleve a un hotel?-preguntó en sarcasmo.

-Vuelve con Eren. Levi, debes aprender a confiar en él. Está enfermo, pero no lo obligues a vivir en esa enfermedad. Recuerda que él fue preso de ella y de su padre durante años. Tú lo sacaste de allí. Existen diversos tipos de jaulas, no lo metas en una de nuevo-rogó Hanji.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-preguntó calmado. Jamás había hecho algo por ella, siempre la insultaba y buscaba apartarla.

-¡Porque soy una acosadora!-expresó orgullosa y alegre.

-No tienes remedio.

-Y porque somos amigos-dijo esto último más seria, depositando cierta tranquilidad en el azabache-. Bueno, te llamaré después. Será mejor que no apagues tu teléfono, sólo un llamado y tendré mi pasaje listo para unas horas-amenazó antes de colgar.

Hanji siempre encontraba el modo de estresarlo, pero esta vez, agradecía que la loca fuese su primer contacto con el exterior. De no haber sido así, las cosas en su cabeza continuarían en un completo caos, que pronto acabaría con él. Definitivamente no había nada que pudiera hacer en estos momentos por su amigo. Pero sí debía hacerlo por la persona que salió perjudicada sin tener la más mínima culpa de nada. Aun si era incapaz de conseguir su perdón, debía hacerlo.

Todas las cosas que escuchó por teléfono aún eran muy confusas. Era difícil de creer que las palabras de esa mujer, ahora, le ayudaban a ponerse de pie decidido en ir por Eren. Era lo único que le quedaba. La única esperanza en medio de esta tragedia. Cuando se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta dispuesto a marchar, volteó hacia la pequeña habitación, como si así pudiese advertirle a su amigo de su ida. Sin arrepentimientos, continuó su camino.

Los pasillos del hotel se encontraban vacíos, pero las paredes por las cuales avanzaban relataban la historia que presenciaron el día que llegaron. Casi podía escucharlas hablar, recordar y mostrarle el dolor de aquella noche. Una vez fuera del hotel, los rayos de luz azotaron su rostro como látigos de acero caliente.

Le tomó unos segundos adaptarse al resplandor. El sol se hallaba justo por sobre su cabeza, por lo que dedujo que debía ser aproximadamente medio día. La gente y la ciudad funcionaban como de costumbre, todos iban de un lado a otro sin descanso. Al parecer el único mundo que se detuvo todo este tiempo, fue el de ellos.

Lo primero que hizo fue examinar sus bolsillos en busca de su billetera que no halló por ningún rincón; se encontraba en la casa que compartía con Eren. Esa noche no se había preocupado de nada más que Isabel, y ahora, sólo contaba con las llaves del coche y su teléfono celular.

El coche aún debía de estar en el estacionamiento del hospital, y rogaba que fuese así. El hotel en el que se encontraban se hallaba a unos pasos del recinto, por lo que llegar, no le tomó mucho tiempo. Afortunadamente nadie había llamado para que una grúa se llevara el coche, y al ingresar, notó una mezcla de olores que aguardaron todos estos días. El perfume de Isabel destacaba mucho más. Cada partícula se encargaba de extorsionar su alma, y por un momento, la sensación fue demasiado abrumadora como para mantener la cabeza en alto. Agotado, se aferró y apoyó su frente al volante mientras buscaba reprimir el torbellino de sentimientos que arremetían en su contra. Respirando hondo, llevó su mano a la llave y encendió el motor para escapar de allí.

El tráfico expedito y la rapidez con la que condujo, lo llevaron a su destino antes de lo esperado. Con el coche aparcado frente a la casa de Eren, observaba desde su asiento sin el valor suficiente para salir. Era consciente que de nada serviría dudar y acobardarse no era propio de él, pero, debía de admitir que hacerle frente a la reacción del castaño le aterraba. ¿Con qué se encontraría? Hanji le había dicho que confiara en él, ¿acaso no lo había hecho siempre? Daba igual cuanta confianza hubiera, no había perdón para las atrocidades que le había dicho. Debía afrontarlo y hacerse cargo de su error.

Saliendo del coche, se dirigió al portón y anunció su llegada. Una suave voz salió del intercomunicador, preguntando por el visitante y salvándolo de un primer obstáculo:

-Soy yo, he olvidado traer las llaves conmigo-confirmó a su persona, confiando en que la anciana que cuidaba de Eren no supiera absolutamente nada del conflicto.

-Oh, señor Levi, adelante-dijo al invitarlo a ingresar.

El portón quedó libre de seguro y al ingresar, se encontró con la anciana esperándolo en el umbral de la puerta con ese rostro arrugado pero lleno de felicidad.

-Hoy llegó temprano-empezó a hablar, mientras el azabache ingresaba a la casa-.Últimamente no lo he visto mucho por aquí, debe estar trabajando duro en el hospital. Le avisaré a Eren, estará contento de que regresara temprano.

-No. No es necesario-detuvo a la anciana, que ya se dirigía al cuarto del menor. Lo que menos quería era que avisarán su llegada. mismo iré a su cuarto.

Eso pretendía. No obstante, antes de que lo consiguiese, por los pasillos escuchó unos pasos que venían hacia ellos.

-¿Mikasa?-llamó la voz del castaño desde el interior-.¿Se te olvidó algo? Solo han pasado diez minutos d…-tanto su lengua como su cuerpo se detuvieron al ver al azabache.

Tal y como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, Eren se mantuvo quieto y con un rostro que no conseguía exponer más que el desconcierto ante su presencia. Mientras que Levi, veía en él los recuerdos de su rostro suplicante y herido por la bestia que jamás dejó de ser. Esperaba algún grito de parte del castaño y lo único que vio, fue el rostro del menor relajarse al tratar de ocultar la tristeza. No le agradaba para nada esa reacción. Él gritaba y pataleaba cuando algo no le agradaba, en cambio, ahora parecía que le daba exactamente igual. Y eso lo aterraba.

-No será necesario que se quede esta noche. Parece que Levi terminó su turno-se dirigió a la anciana, con calma y evitando la mirada insistente del haber interferido con sus planes.

-Descuide. No tenía nada planeado-aseguró la anciana, mostrando su é por mis cosas.

Incluso después de que la mujer los dejara solos, el silencio continuó siendo el anfitrión de su reunión. Las palabras jamás fueron su fuerte y había mucho que decir. Normalmente era Eren quien iniciaba y esta vez no lo había hecho. ¿Cómo empezar? No halló la respuesta antes de que, sin importarle su presencia, el menor diera media vuelta para escabullirse a través del pasillo.

-Eren-logró pronunciar en un intento desesperado por retenerlo.

-Ven-le invitó a seguirlo.

Enseguida, sus piernas empezaron a moverse para seguir de cerca al castaño. A medida que se acercaban a la habitación del menor, éste ponía mayor cuidado a sus pasos y antes de ingresar, puso un mayor cuidado a la hora de girar la manilla. Toda esa prevención le hizo pensar que la pelinegra se hallaba en la casa, pero esa idea fue descartada al momento en el que vio el interior de la habitación. Casi embobado, ingresó en completo silencio, siendo absorbido por una pequeña cuna hallada al lado de la cama de Eren. No había necesidad de preguntar o pensarlo mucho para saber qué había allí. Al llegar a ella, contempló a la pequeña criatura descansando entre telas blancas. Su piel era tan pálida como los lienzos que la envolvían, en cada parte de ella podía ver a sus padres reflejados, sobretodo en su corto cabello rojizo que como fuego se incrustaba en sus ojos.

-Dicen que está sana, pero no nos dejaban sacarla ya que no éramos los padres. Mikasa consiguió el permiso, luego de que...explicara la situación. Claro que aún no tiene nombre-explicó el menor.

-Alice-aclaró de inmediato, sin quitar su vista de la cuna.

-Es un lindo nombre… La mayoría del tiempo está con la señora Miller, ella sabe mucho sobre bebés. Nos ha enseñado muchas cosas, claro que no soy tan bueno como Mikasa…-confesó. Hizo una pausa de unos segundos, respiró profundo y se animó a mirar al azabache-Lo siento mucho.

-¿Por qué demonios te disculpas?-preguntó un tanto agresivo. Escuchar sus disculpas lo hacía sentir más miserable. No era él quien debía perdonar.

-Por Isabel...-aclaró el menor.

-Si tienes algo que decirme será mejor que lo hagas rápido-le ordenó sin cuidado, juntando sus miradas.

Pese a que estaba seguro que su mirada era suficiente para hacerle saber que se encontraba preparado para escuchar cualquier cosa de parte del castaño, éste se limitó a mirarlo en silencio. En sus ojos veía el dolor, y aunque se estuviera esforzando por ocultarlo, su cuerpo era demasiado sincero.

-No sé qué debería decir. No esperaba que volvieras tan pronto…tenía miedo que no lo hicieras-confesó al bajar su mirada hacia la cuna.

-Sabes que volveré-aseguró.

-¿Cómo saberlo? Ha sucedido antes-le recordó el menor-. Incluso Hanji tuvo que preguntarle a Armin por ti debido a que tu teléfono se encontraba apagado.

-Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Éramos niños-justificó el azabache.

-Continuamos siendo unos niños…en cierto modo-inhaló profundo y sus manos se unos días, no hacía más que llorar y gruñirle a todo. Entonces Armin habló conmigo-al decir ese nombre, el rostro del azabache se frunció obligó a contarle todo y me ayudó a entender mejor las cosas. Si no fuera por él, tal vez, ahora te estaría gritando al igual que aquella vez que desapareciste. Solo veía mi dolor y no fui capaz de ver que tú también sufrías.

-No debí decirte esas cosas-intentó disculparse.

-Pero, es la verdad-admitió con una triste estos momentos, soy incapaz de muchas cosas.

-Eren, ya te dije que no debí decir esas cosas-se opuso tajante.

-Sé que no quisiste hacerlo. Pero deja de mentirme e incapacitarme aún más. Ya no soy un niño que no entiende absolutamente nada. He aprendido lo suficiente como para saber que cuando te sientes acorralado o herido, reaccionas como esa noche. O como cuando desapareciste hace años atrás-finalizó, regresando a buscar la mirada del azabache.

Por primera vez, sentía la desesperada necesidad de escapar de la mirada del castaño, y no lo hizo. Como una demoledora, el menor tardó unos segundos en derrumbar unas de sus más grandes murallas, de la cual, ni siquiera era consciente.

"_**Y a veces, quienes nunca han aceptado su debilidad ante los demás, es bueno que lo hagan de vez en cuando."**_

Eren siempre fue especial, eso no había cambiado en nada. Pero incluso para él, era difícil entender uno de los lados más terrible del azabache. Aunque odiaba la idea, debía de admitir que esa conclusión debió conseguirla con la ayuda de las palabras de Armin, que seguramente, fue influenciado por una tercera persona. Hanji. Quien se encargó de que esta discusión cambiara su rumbo catastrófico, de eso estaba seguro. La loca que vio como un estorbo en el transcurso de su vida y adolescencia, conocía mucho más que él sobre sí mismo, y hasta el día de hoy, había hecho mucho más de lo que él hubiera hecho por su persona.

Al recuperarse de la sorpresa, quiso abrazarlo y evitar a toda costa, que cayera en manos de sus desquiciados demonios. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? El único débil e incapacitado, todo este tiempo, no fue Eren. Ciego y temeroso ante la realidad, lo había sometido a una vida con demasiadas restricciones como para vivirla. No se había dado cuenta, que se había transformado en un suplente del desquiciado de su padre.

-¿Quién te dijo una estupidez como esa?-negó las palabras del menor, pese a que sabía cuánta razón tenían.

Con su rostro desconcertado, Eren quiso demostrar que no estaba equivocado. No obstante, no fue necesario decir absolutamente nada para comprobarlo. La cabeza de Levi descansó sobre su hombro como si no pudiera sostenerla, y tras unos segundos, sintió cómo esa zona se humedecía.

-¿Levi?-llamó, tratando de separarlo ante lo cual, se lo impidió al estrecharlo en sus brazos.

-Lo siento-consiguió disculparse.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, el menor correspondió el abrazo y al no poder retener por más tiempo sus verdaderos sentimientos, explotó en llanto. Los recuerdos de Isabel no se ausentaron, y uno tras otro, se permitió recordarla al sentir que esta vez no estaría solo si se derrumbaba. Eren no dejaba de gritarle e incluso decirle que lo odiaba. Agradecía escucharlo con tanta fuerza, le ayudaba a sentirlo lleno de vida, como si esta nunca fuese a acabar. Pero, sus gritos fueron cesando a medida que las manos del castaño recorrían con espanto la espalda del azabache.

-¿Qué tiene tu cuerpo?-preguntó asustado al notar cómo los huesos de Levi sobresalían mucho más de como lo recordaba-¿Dónde estuviste estos días?

-Ya no importa-lo tranquilizó, separando sus cuerpos y observando los hinchados ojos del castaño, para después regresar a la cuna.

-Duerme mucho-dijo el menor.

-Eso es obvio, es un bebé-aclaró el azabache.

Desafiando sus palabras, la pequeña profirió un quejido y tras fruncir su rostro, abrió sus ojos de par en par. Por un instante, esperó encontrarse con los ojos de Isabel, pero en su lugar, unas plateadas joyas con toques verdosos como las de su padre ocupaban ese lugar. La niña se quedó inmóvil y curiosa ante su presencia. Ambos se miraban fijamente por primera vez. Al menos en ella, sus amigos continuaban juntos. Era fascinante y a la vez doloroso verla, y como si ambos compartieran el mismo dolor de la perdida, de los ojos de Alice brotaron lágrimas acompañadas de un fuerte grito.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí-le susurró Eren, alzándola y mesándola entre sus brazos-. Tranquila.

Con la ayuda de sus brazos y una suave voz, el menor buscaba calmar el llanto desconsolado de la pequeña. Ella observaba y movía sus brazos como si la calidez que la acurrucaba fuese magia para calmarla. Mientras que Levi, no conseguía hacer más que observarlos con fascinación.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el menor, tras darse cuenta de la excesiva atención del azabache.

-Serías una excelente madre-confesó Levi, ocasionando ese rubor que tanto amaba en las mejillas del castaño.

-N-no-negó avergonzado-. ¿Quieres sostenerla?-ofreció.

-No. Quédate con la mocosa-se negó rotundamente.

-Mira-insistió, entregándosela a la fuerza-Es muy liviana-sonrió, tras ver el rostro apático de Levi.

-Te dije que no la quería-reclamó, observando a la niña en sus brazos-. Será mejor que no llores-amenazó.

Los brazos de la niña se estiraron para alcanzar su rostro, el cual, empezó a explorar con sus pequeñas manos. El tacto de Alice era suave y cálido. Le tomaba tiempo explorar cada zona de su rostro.

-Se parece a ella-se atrevió a decir el castaño, sentándose a la orilla de su cama.

-Espero que sea más tranquila-bromeó Levi-. Ten-le entregó a la niña, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Mañana hay que llevarla a control-le informó al recibirla-. Farlan…él, ¿cómo se encuentra?-preguntó con delicadeza.

-Por ahora no quiere nada. Volveré a verlo mañana-dijo un tanto desanimado-. ¿Tu hermana?-preguntó por fin.

-Ella pasará la noche fuera, debe entregar un informe en la universidad-respondió el menor.

-Al menos no tendré que lidiar con ella hoy-soltó en un suspiro, y alzando sus brazos, se recostó de espaldas en la cama.

De igual manera, el menor se recostó a su lado, colocando a Alice sobre su pecho. El rostro de la niña se encontraba adormilado y con suaves palmadas del castaño sobre su cuerpo, la pequeña cayó rendida ante el sueño.

-Definitivamente eres una madre-dijo una vez más.

-Eso es imposible. Lo sabes-aclaró un tanto afligido-. ¿Alguna vez has deseado una familia?

-Nunca he pensado en ello. ¿Te complica?-susurró al notar el plácido sueño de la pequeña.

-No sé. Jamás podré darte una familia como las demás, soy un hombre. Por otro lado, me gusta esta familia. Contigo, Mikasa y Hannes-sonrió.

-Entonces, está bien así-dijo al tomar la mano del castaño y llevarla a sus labios para besarla.

-Pero…-objetó el menor.

-Sólo quédate a mi lado-interrumpió.

Levi acercó sus cuerpos, y con el cuidado de no entorpecer el sueño de Alice, pasó su brazo por debajo del cuello del menor mientras que con el otro, se preocupó de girarle el rostro para besar sus labios.

Eren no supo responder de inmediato, parecía que todos estos días sin sus besos le habían hecho olvidar cómo hacerlo, pero no necesitó mucho tiempo para recordarlo. Levi lo besaba con tanta pasión que apenas conseguía respirar y la idea de parar era imposible. Le costaba trabajo creer que se trataba de él, este sentimiento no lo había sentido desde hace muchos años, como aquella vez que se besaron durante horas cuando aún se veían a escondidas en su cuarto. De no haber sido por Alice, sus brazos ya hubieran acudido a aferrarse al azabache y no hacerlo lo ponía más ansioso. Su mente se hallaba en las nubes y no supo por cuánto tiempo estuvieron así al momento en el que Levi separó sus labios y depositó un último beso sobre su frente.

-Te amo-el sentimiento salió de la boca del castaño como si ya no lo pudiera aguantar.

-También te amo, Eren-correspondió.

Seguido a sus palabras, la niña profirió un quejido y al creer que iba a despertar, el menor dirigió toda su atención hacia ella. Probablemente debía tener una pesadilla, eso creía Levi que tomando consciencia sobre su cuerpo, empezaba a cerrar sus ojos ante las pocas horas de sueño que tuvo estos últimos días. Por más que luchara contra ello, el sueño le ganó y lo último que vieron sus ojos fue a Eren susurrándole a la niña sobre su pecho. Esta vez, sus pesadillas no conseguirían acabar con él.

-o-

Cuando los ojos del azabache se abrieron nuevamente, se encontró en la cama de Eren en completa oscuridad. Desorientado, se reincorporó de golpe y se detuvo al escuchar un murmullo. A su lado Eren y Alice descansaban bajo el cobertor, y tras comprobar la hora en su teléfono, supo que pronto amanecería. El cansancio había sido tal, que ni siquiera cuando Eren lo acomodó en su cama despertó. Jamás había dormido tanto y de seguro continuaría haciéndolo si su estómago no lo hubiera despertado producto al dolor por falta de comida.

Con mucho cuidado, salió de la cama y se marchó de la habitación. El suelo bajo sus pies cantaba con cada paso del azabache merodeando por la silenciosa casa, era imposible no escuchar su melodía, ya lo había intentado y nunca pudo evitarla. Al llegar a la cocina, encontró comida para recalentar al interior del refrigerador y mientras esperaba que el microondas hiciera su trabajo, tomó su teléfono para corroborar la hora.

5:56 AM.

Lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue Farlan. ¿Estaría bien? Lo iría a visitar después de acompañar a Eren a la cita médica de Alice, pero no podía esperar tanto para saber de noticias sobre su amigo. En la habitación donde se encontraba el chico había un teléfono y afortunadamente había guardado el número en su portátil. Llamarlo ahora o más tarde no haría la diferencia, su amigo dormía todo el día, así que buscó el número y marcó una y otra vez. Nadie respondía pero no pensaba rendirse hasta por lo menos escuchar que el teléfono había sido desconectado, y en lugar de ello, su llamada fue respondida luego de varios intentos:

-Soy yo-dijo Levi, como si su voz fuese suficiente para identificarlo.

Por el auricular no escuchaba más que a su amigo respirar. No esperaba más, sólo quería comprobar que él aún se encontraba allí.

-No es necesario que me respondas, pero debes escucharme-le ordenó el azabache-. Tu hija se encuentra aquí con Eren y su hermana. Ella-dudó por unos segundos-, es igual a su madre. Quise salvarla y no pude, puedes odiarme si es lo que quieres, pero es hora que dejes de darle la espalda a tu hija. Necesita de ti, así que deja de comportarte como un maldito cobarde y hazte cargo. Ella no volverá, pero esta niña sigue con vida. No hagas de su vida una miseria-dijo esto último con disgusto.

Entendía que su amigo estuviese así, era normal, no obstante, el resentimiento hacia su padre recayó sobre las últimas palabras hacia Farlan. Cuando logró percatarse de ello se obligó a callar. Él no era como ese hombre, no lo merecía.

-Tiene control al médico a las nueve de la mañana. Después iré por ti-le advirtió antes de colgar.

Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo sabiendo que tal vez, su amigo no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho. Como un estúpido, había mezclado sus sentimientos y terminó enojándose por su propia cuenta. Si Isabel estuviese aquí, de seguro ella le hubiese gritado sin contención alguna hasta sacarlo de ese estado a patadas. Pero eso no volvería a ocurrir.

La comida continuaba al interior del microondas, y al sacarla, la observó por un buen rato hasta convencerse que no tenía hambre.

-o-

Mikasa había vuelto a casa antes de que Eren despertara, encontrándose con el reemplazo de la cuidadora que debió recibirla a primera hora. El descontento hacia Levi fue obvio, y aunque la situación era la indicada para que la chica consiguiera desterrarlo de la casa, no lo hizo y se limitó en hacer preguntas.

"_**Sólo lo hago por Eren"**_ dijo al final de la conversación, como si eso le dejara en claro el motivo por el cual le permitía vivir junto a ellos.

Luego de un par de horas, los tres se encontraban en el coche camino al hospital. Las únicas voces que se escuchaban eran la de Alice y Eren, que no paraba de preguntar qué había ocurrido entre Levi y su hermana. Temía a lo que pudieron hacer o decir durante su encuentro sorpresivo de la mañana.

-¿Alguno podría escucharme?-preguntó fastidiado, ninguno de los dos hacía caso a sus preguntas.

-Nada ha ocurrido, Eren-respondió el azabache, sin abandonar su concentración de la autopista.

-El enano tiene razón-apoyó MIkasa, ganándose una fiera mirada de Levi por el retrovisor.

-No les creo-dijo el menor.

Pese a ello, ninguno de sus oyentes continuó la conversación y él dejó de insistir para preocuparse de entretener a la pequeña en sus brazos, en lo que durará el camino hasta el hospital.

Al llegar, todos los funcionarios quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Levi después de tantos días. Muchos se acercaron a ofrecer sus condolencias y otros a expresar la dicha de verlo de regreso. Por lo visto el tema de Isabel se había hecho conocido por todos, y por donde había iniciado le quedó claro al momento de encontrarse con el pediatra de Alice.

-Bien, ahora ve con ellos pequeña-dijo el médico, entregándosela a Mikasa tras finalizar la revisión-. Es una niña muy saludable, la están cuidando muy bien. El próximo control será dentro de un mes y ante cualquier problema no duden en consultarme. Aunque dudo que los tengan, está bajo el cuidado de una enfermera y un excelente médico-dijo sonriente.

-Gracias-agradecieron los tres, despidiéndose uno por uno antes de salir de la sala.

Una vez fuera, caminaron por los pasillos hasta que Levi se detuvo al recordar algo que debía hacer antes de abandonar el hospital. Isabel.

-¿Levi?-llamó Eren.

-Hay algo de lo que tengo que ocuparme-avisó.

Al dar media vuelta, su cuerpo se detuvo al ver aparecer a su amigo al final del pasillo. Debía estar alucinando, eso pensaba, pero a medida que el chico se acercaba lo podía ver con toda claridad; un cabello pajoso y castaño tan claro que asemejaba ser rubio y un aspecto tan lamentable que parecía haber vuelto del infierno. Era Farlan.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, su amigo respiró hondo y se animó a verlo a los ojos:

-Llegué tarde-balbuceó.

-No. Llegaste a tiempo-corrigió Levi.

Farlan no se contuvo y con un fuerte abrazo, se sostuvo en Levi mientras luchaba por contener el llanto. Su amigo había vuelto y luchaba por aferrarse con su débil cuerpo a este cruel mundo que aún le tenía grandes sorpresas. El llanto del chico era más doloroso que su silencio, cada suspiro en busca de aire y grito era como un gran terremoto que sucumbía cada uno de sus recuerdos para recordarle que nada volvería a ser como antes. Cuando el llanto parecía ser lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar, uno más fuerte se sobrepuso y llamó la atención de Farlan, quien alzó su cabeza y vio a la pequeña llorar en brazos de Mikasa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la chica, meciendo a Alice entre sus brazos.

Como si necesitara permiso, Farlan esperó hasta que Levi le animara a acercarse con un movimiento de cabeza. Tembloroso y lleno de miedo, el chico se acercó con cautela hacia Mikasa. Al verlo, la chica lo examinó de pies a cabeza para asegurarse que no había amenaza en él y tras comprobarlo, relajó su postura.

-Ten-le ofreció Mikasa-. Con cuidado-le advirtió mientras acomodaba a la niña en los brazos de su padre.

Contrario a lo que creyeron, los brazos de su padre no apaciguaron su llanto, el llanto de la niña había aumentado y Mikasa quiso recuperarla pero Levi se lo impidió.

-Hey…-susurró Farlan, consiguiendo la atención de la niña- ¿Por qué lloras tanto?

Como si pudiera entenderle, la niña hizo un puchero y unos sonidos incomprensibles.

-La extrañas mucho, ¿no? También la extraño-confesó con su voz temblorosa y limpiando sus lágrimas aclaró su garganta-. No soy el mejor padre, ¿sabes? Deseé muchas cosas horribles, ahora lo entiendo-pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de su hija- Tus ojos, no importa el color, eres hermosa como ella. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

-Alice. Ese fue el nombre que ella escogió-aclaró Levi.

-Esa tonta…siempre con sus historias de niños.

Aunque intentaba mantenerse fuerte ante su hija, las lágrimas salían por si solas y mojaban el poco cabello de la pequeña. Al igual que lo había hecho con el azabache, con sus manos buscó el rostro de su padre y dio palmadas en sus mejillas. Para Farlan fue inevitable no sonreír.

Mientras Levi los veía conectarse, sintió cómo los dedos de Eren se enredaban con los suyos al ponerse a su lado. Al verlo, el menor le regaló una sonrisa y regresó a ver al chico con su hija en los brazos. Podía estar tranquilo. Farlan tenía a Alice, mientras que él, tenía a Eren.

-Eren, vamos a llegar tarde-avisó Mikasa.

-Ya voy.

-¿Tarde para qué?-quiso saber Levi.

-Pedí cambiar la hora de mi control. Así sólo tendríamos que venir una vez al hospital-explicó el menor.

-Eren, ¿puedes llevar a Alice contigo?-preguntó Farlan.

-¿Por qué se la das a él?-preguntó Levi con recelo.

-Quiero saber qué ocurrió con el cuerpo de Isabel-explicó, acercándose hacia el menor para entregarle al bebé-. No les he agradecido por todo lo que han hecho por ella…

-Está bien. Vayan-interrumpió Mikasa.

-Levi, ve con él-animó Eren y al ver la inseguridad del azabache, continuó-. Es sólo un control, Mikasa irá conmigo.

-Nos vemos después-dijo en un tono más tranquilo.

-Sí-respondió el menor, viendo cómo los dos amigos se marchaban en dirección contraria.

Mikasa se acercó a él para buscar a Alice. Su hermana disfrutaba cargarla, por lo cual, él no se oponía a ello. Estaba seguro que si ella decidía ser madre algún día, sería una tan excepcional como la suya. A veces, imaginar a su madre congelada en una cama de hospital a kilómetros de distancia le era desalentador, pero no por ello dejaría de luchar. Se lo había prometido. A pocos días de abandonar su país natal, la visitó por última vez, jurándole que no se rendiría y curaría su cuerpo para luego hacerlo con el suyo. Era una promesa.

Afortunadamente Alice no volvió a llorar. Hubiera sido un problema si lo hacía mientras se desplazaban por el hospital a estas horas de la mañana donde muchos de los pacientes descansaban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

De pronto, ambos se vieron obligados a detenerse ante un proyectil que salió disparado desde el interior de una de las habitaciones. Este chocó contra una de las murallas, dejando un camino de residuos que llegaron hasta el suelo.

-¡Ya dije que no comeré!-gritaron desde el interior de la habitación.

"La curiosidad mató al gato", no era un refrán adecuado para Eren, quien entregándose a ella, asomó la cabeza en la habitación para ver de qué trataba tanto alboroto. A simple vista parecía que una asistente tenía problemas con el paciente de dicha habitación. La mujer se arrodilló para recoger cubiertos y otros utensilios que se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo, dejando ver al autor de dicho drama. Era un chico de tan sólo unos años mayor que él, tenía unos tubos en ambas fosas nasales y un gorro de lana sobre su cabeza. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención al castaño, fue el exótico rostro del chico, el cual, le recordó a un caballo furioso al intentar ser domado.

-¿Y tú qué me ves?-preguntó el chico tras percatarse de la presencia de Eren asomándose por la puerta.

-Si no querías comer sólo debías decirlo. No sabes lo mucho que trabaja la gente aquí para que ahora tengan que limpiar tu berrinche-lo regañó. Eren lo sabía, el esfuerzo de cada persona en este lugar.

-No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer, enano entrometido-insultó.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ofendido.

Su cuerpo se movió hacia el interior de la habitación por una fuerza mayor que lo recorría de punta en punta, pero antes de dar un paso más, Mikasa se cruzó en su camino para que se detuviera. En ese mismo instante, el rostro desafiante del chico en la cama se iluminó como si un ángel se hubiera puesto frente suyo y después de unos segundos, sus mejillas se pusieron completamente rojas.

-Eren, no malgastes energías con un malcriado. No es bueno para tu salud-le recordó su hermana.

-¿M-malcriado?-repitió el chico, ofendido.

-Vamos-insistió Mikasa, retomando el rumbo.

-¡Hey!-le gritó el chico al ver que el castaño se retiraba.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó tras detenerse, irritado.

-¿Q-quién es ella?-preguntó tartamudo- No. ¿¡Por qué demonios estás tú con ella y un bebé!?-exigió saber.

-¿Ah? Eso no te importa-respondió apático. Este chico conseguía hacerlo enojar con facilidad.

-¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta! Responde o...¡te arrepentirás! Tengo los medios para hacerlo, ¡así que habla!-le ordenó tras apuntarlo con su dedo índice.

-Que molesto…-se dijo fastidiado.

No pensaba quedarse escuchando los gritos y amenazas de ese chico, pero aunque tenía todas las intenciones de marcharse, no consiguió hacerlo. Sus pies estaban pegados al suelo. Les ordenó a sus piernas moverse una y otra vez, pero estas, como si no le pertenecieran, no respondieron. Su corazón se descontrolaba al mismo tiempo que su respiración lo hacía como un motor. Quiso gritar, pero sólo pudo ver cómo su hermana se alejaba más y más… Hasta que de pronto, un hormigueo recorrió sus piernas devolviéndole el control.

-¿Eren?-volteó Mikasa al ver que su hermano no se movía-¿Sigues peleando?

-No-respondió de inmediato.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó, al notar un cambio en el tono de voz del castaño.

-No, ya voy-respondió sonriente, dando un primer paso hacia su hermana.

Convencida, Mikasa continuó su camino al escuchar cómo Eren dejaba atrás los gritos que no cesaban en la habitación del caos.

Eren podía sentir cómo sus piernas le obedecían como de costumbre. El sonido de sus pasos, uno tras otro, jamás había sido tan bella melodía.

_**Continuará…**_

**Holo :3 he actualizado sin tomarme tanto tiempo como la última vez~ aunque sí tardo más que antes. Bueno…lamento decirles que ahora es el turno de Eren. Sí, es hora de hacerle frente a esta maldición de una vez por todas. Creo que el fic tendrá alrededor de 30-31 capítulos como mucho. Así que vayan preparando pañuelos… **

**Como dije en las notas del capítulo anterior, la muerte de Isabel tenía un significado muy importante para la historia, específicamente para Levi. Espero que se haya entendido, de lo contrario háganmelo saber y lo dejo más claro en el próximo cap. **

**Hace poco comencé las clases en la uni, así que no les prometo actualizaciones semanales como solía hacerlo. Pero lo digo y lo he dicho siempre, la historia la voy a continuar hasta el final. Muchas gracias a la paciencia de todos los que leen y cualquier cosa pueden decírmela :) **

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Yensis Kutsenova: Aww me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap *-* pese a la muerte de Isabel… pero aún no es hora de guardar los pañuelitos u.u Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy y de verdad muchas gracias por la imagen la amé 3 *-* Cuídate nos leemos! 3**

**Gateaway: Muchas gracias 3! Al parecer la hija de Isabel sí será bien apegada a ellos, después de todo Eren la cuido por varios días c: Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos! 3**

**Emilda: Sí...u.u goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend(8)? Al menos la niña está bien :D? Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, cuídate y nos leemos! 3**

**Fujimy: Mi pobre Eren…ahora le toca a él, fuerzas para que Levi pueda sanarlo? Si fuera un verdadero titan tal vez todo se hubiera solucionado u.u Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, cuídate mucho y nos leemos! 3**

**Genevieve: Lamentablemente…no hubo milagro : ( y en cuanto a Farlan, le costó, pero al final la aceptó 3 Realmente fue muy sorpresivo, pero de haber sido de otra forma Isabel no se hubiera dejado hacer exámenes y otras cosas con el carácter que tenía xd En cuanto a Eren y Levi, bueno, su relación siempre ha sido así, tal y como tú dices es rara, pero eso no impide que estén juntos :3 Aunque Levi sí se le había pasado en cuartarle muchas cosas con tal de protegerlo. Ahora queda ver qué sucederá con tatakae u.u Espero te haya gustado el cap y muchas gracias a ti por leer :3 Cuídate nos leemos! 3**

**Kira Itsuki: Muchas gracias ^^ Pero no la dejé criar a su hija :c soyunserdespreciable? Ahora se viene de lleno el caso con Eren. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado el cap :3 cuídate y nos leemos! 3**

**Allen: Lo siento…pero sí la maté, Farlan si odió en un principio a su hija y para qué hablar de Levi, terminó muy inseguro de sus capacidades T-T Espero que te haya gustado el cap pese a todos estos eventos desafortunados u.u Cuídate mucho y nos leemos! 3**

**Yayoi: Síp, pasaron muchos años u.u En cuanto a Carla, ella sigue en el hospital en el que se encontraba. En el próximo capítulo o el que le sigue se hablará más sobre el tema de ella, de todos modos, principalmente por lo delicado de su estado es que sigue allá. Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy, cuídate y nos leemos! 3**

**Wasplane: Muchas gracias!3 siempre habrá una continuación aunque la anterior tardó meses y lo siento por eso u.u y…viva lo impuro y sagrado del riren :D! **

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y seguir esta historia. Espero les haya gustado el cap, cuídense y nos leemos! 3**


	27. Porque las mentiras no viven en secreto

**Capítulo 27**

Las letras negras sobre la puerta frente a sus ojos, eran difíciles de leer. La morgue no era un lugar al que quisieran ir. En los días donde ninguno de ellos pasaba sus quince años, y el peligro era un compañero más en sus vidas, solían preguntarse si acabarían en un lugar como este. Hoy esa realidad no era tan ajena. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a solicitar el ingreso. Al mirar de reojo a su amigo, el azabache se encontró con que luchaba por no perder la compostura.

-Si no deseas entrar, no lo hagas. Puedo hacerlo yo-se ofreció Levi.

-Ya no voy a huir, Levi-se juró.

Pese a que las palabras de Farlan parecían decisivas, sentía su miedo. Quiso insistirle otra vez, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo caer de nuevo, pero, unos pasos a sus espaldas llamaron su atención antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

-Levi-llamó la voz, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma-. Es un alivio verte por aquí-dijo con sinceridad.

-Heather-pronunció al reconocerla-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía unos asuntos que atender en este lugar. Pero más importante, ¿has venido por ella?-dijo con franqueza.

-Él, es el padre-señaló a Farlan con la mirada.

Heather sonrió con amargura. Seguramente había mucho que ella deseaba decir, pero este no era el momento y lo sabía. Pasando entre los dos chicos, sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su delantal médico y la utilizó para desbloquear el dispositivo de la puerta y, tras abrirla, les invitó a ingresar.

El silencio al interior era desolador y las luces hacían que el ambiente fuese mucho más tétrico de lo que ya era. Era un lugar diferente de todos los que conocía Levi en el hospital; uno para la muerte. A simple vista se divisaban dos camillas con largos bultos cubiertos, luego se percibía una estantería metálica con varios cajones. No había que ser un genio para saber qué había en ellos. Farlan mantenía toda su atención sobre la tutora del azabache, la cual leía las etiquetas de los cajones al buscar el nombre de la chica.

Cuando la mujer se detuvo frente a un cajón y los llamó con la mirada, el corazón de Levi se detuvo. De igual manera, su compañero, petrificado, se negaba a mover un solo músculo en dirección a Heather. Sólo cuando consiguió tomar el control de su cuerpo, puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para animarlo a ir.

Ambos se acercaron con sus miradas fijas en el cajón, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pudieron ver el nombre de Isabel escrito allí.

-Denme espacio-pidió Heather al hacerlos a un lado.

La mujer abrió el cajón, extrayendo una larga bandeja con un bulto cubierto por una sábana blanca. Luego se quedó inmóvil, dándoles espacio para que alguno de los dos tomara la iniciativa de descubrirla. Levi estaba preparado para revelar lo que había bajo la sábana, pero fue la mano de Farlan la que se encargó descubrirla.

Allí estaba ella, con sus parpados cerrados como si sólo estuviese descansando y su cabello rojizo desatado como llamas que hacían resaltar la palidez de su piel. La belleza de un muerto. Al verla, su garganta se contrajo con tal de contener el dolor que deseaba expresarse mediante lágrimas, pero su amigo no fue capaz de hacer lo mismo y, pasando su mano temblorosa por las mejillas de la chica, rompió en llanto.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho-se disculpaba, pasando sus dedos por cada una de las facciones de la chica.

Con tal de evadir el dolor que le generaba ver esa escena, Levi observó a Heather, quien con un movimiento de ojos le indicó que la acompañara afuera. Este momento era sólo para ellos y aunque el azabache fue como un hermano para la pelirroja, debía dejarlos a solas. Sin anunciar nada, la mujer lo encaminó hacia la puerta.

Al salir de la fría sala, Heather cerró la puerta y se apoyó de espaldas contra esta. Levi no escuchaba absolutamente nada del interior y agradecía que así fuese. En su interior, se reprochaba haber sido él quien estuvo junto a Isabel durante sus últimos minutos de vida. No debió ser así. Y ahora, debía hacerse responsable de su ausencia frente a su tutora. Tal vez no era el mejor momento, pero era hora de disculparse. Se lo debía, a ella por todas las esperanzas que depositó en él, y a la gente que le había confiado más que su salud.

-Creí que estarías con Eren-empezó.

-Hoy no me toca a mí verlo-aclaró-. Te echábamos de menos, sobre todo él.

-Sobre eso…

-Descuida. Lo entiendo-interrumpió comprensiva.

-No debí ausentarme de esa forma-insistió en su disculpa.

-Está bien, tu puesto aquí no será reemplazado. Puedes empezar cuando te sientas preparado-le informó con amabilidad. No lo merecía.

-Buscaré la manera de compensar mi falta.

-No creo que sea necesario, no has cometido ningún error. Todo lo contrario-hizo una pausa para sonreírle-. No eres el único que ha pasado por momentos así.

El rostro de Levi se mostró confuso, no entendía el rumbo de las palabras de su tutora.

-Cuando yo me encontraba en mis primeros años de medicina, conocí a una chica y a su hija de cinco años. La pequeña tenía diagnosticado degeneración espinocerebral. Tú y yo sabemos que esa enfermedad no tiene cura incluso en nuestros días. Pero yo creía que podría cambiarlo. Creo que no es necesario que te diga cómo acabó todo-sonrió con amargura-. Su madre trabajaba hasta el cansancio para mantenerla, el padre desapareció antes de que la niña naciera y la familia de la chica le dio la espalda cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada. Su hija era todo lo que tenía, y yo no pude hacer más que verla deteriorarse hasta la muerte. Después de eso quise abandonar y olvidar para siempre la medicina-finalizó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué volviste?-se atrevió a preguntar el azabache.

-Porque huyendo no se consigue nada. La idea de ser médico nace por diferentes razones; a algunos les gusta ayudar, otros desean conocer, otros se sienten atraídos por la complejidad humana y otros quieren sanar a una persona en sus vidas. Las razones pueden ser distintas, pero, todos creemos que seremos capaces de hacer lo que sea con estudiar y aprender. Cuando nos damos cuenta de esa mentira, es como si nuestro mundo se viniera abajo. Por eso estamos aquí, para hacer que esa mentira cada vez sea menos verdadera-sonrió.

Una mentira. Era difícil aceptarlo, sobre todo si hacerlo implicaba aceptar la posibilidad de fallar con Eren. Ni siquiera se permitía imaginarlo. No podía. No existía el fracaso cuando se trataba de él.

-Levi, te he dicho esto para que estés consciente de nuestro alcance y con ello, preguntarte si quieres seguir trabajando en esto. Sé que estás aquí por Eren. Hacemos todo lo posible, pero nada nos asegura que él se recuperará-dijo con sinceridad.

-Lo sé. Sé que las repuestas no las encontraré en libros, pero Eren sigue aquí, y eso es suficiente para mí. Tú lo dijiste, estamos aquí para hacer que esa mentira sea menos verdadera, ¿no?-respondió firme.

-Vaya, mi alumno aprende rápido-alabó-. Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

-Sí.

-Es bueno saberlo. Tengo un nuevo paciente del cual quiero que tú te hagas cargo-le informó.

-¿De qué se trata?-quiso saber.

-Lo verás en las fichas. Es distinto a lo que has visto hasta ahora, esto es más complicado. Pero creo que estás listo. Ya hablaremos de eso luego, ahora preocúpate de los preparativos de tu amiga. Y, por cierto, lo lamento mucho.

-De acuerdo-respondió.

-Bien, creo que va siendo hora de entrar. ¿Estás listo?-preguntó, sacando nuevamente la tarjeta para abrir la puerta a la morgue.

-Sí.

-Casi lo olvido. Estos días que no estuviste, el estado de Eren se ha mantenido estable aun con toda esa carga emocional. Aunque, sí me confío varias cosas al desahogarse . Sé muy bien el tipo de relación que llevan ustedes dos y no pretendo entrometerme, pero-hizo una pausa-, no hay problema en que mantengan intimidad, ¿sabes? Mientras se preocupen de no excederse y tomar las precauciones necesarias… bueno, sólo es un comentario-finalizó con una risa nerviosa.

Lo mataría. Fue lo único que pensó al escuchar cómo su tutora, probablemente, estaba al tanto de toda su vida sexual.

-o-

Abrochando el último botón de su camisa, el menor estaba atento hasta del más mínimo movimiento de su médico. El hombre ya había hecho el chequeó de su cuerpo y ahora, anotaba en su cuaderno sobre el escritorio como hacía de costumbre. Mikasa esperaba sentada en una silla de la sala con Alice durmiendo en sus brazos. Sin despegar su atención del hombre de bata blanca, Eren caminó hacia ella para hacerle compañía.

-Deberías abrigarte más, el aire acondicionado te puede hacer mal-le dijo su hermana, ofreciéndole la chaqueta verde musgo que custodiaba para él.

-No te preocupes, la usaré cuando salgamos del hospital-la rechazó, el aire acondicionado a penas se percibía.

La chica no estuvo satisfecha con la respuesta, pero el castaño se encontraba demasiado ocupado en seguir los pasos de su médico como para hacerse cargo de la sobreprotección de su hermana. Cuando no se trataba de Heather, solía ser más desconfiado, pero no era eso lo que lo tenía tan nervioso en esta ocasión. Una parte de él sabía que tenía que decir lo que había ocurrido frente a la habitación de ese chico escandaloso, mientras que otra, se oponía completamente. No quería hablar, no quería que le prohibieran más cosas. Estaba bien, su cuerpo aún podía hacer muchas cosas y no renunciaría a ellas. Entonces, una corriente fría recorrió su espalda al ver cómo el hombre tomaba su barbilla con aire preocupado. Quiso aceptar la chaqueta con gusto y decirle a su hermana que se fueran, pero ya era tarde, el hombre había puesto sus ojos sobre ellos.

-¿Pueden acercarse?-los llamó.

No.

-Sí-accedió de inmediato, llevando a su hermano del brazo hasta el escritorio del médico-. ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó al intuir la preocupación del médico.

-Tranquilos, no es nada grave-aseguró, fijando sus ojos en el castaño-. Eren, ¿cómo te has sentido?

-Bien-escupió de inmediato-. ¿Por qué?

-En este chequeó, tus signos vitales no estaban dentro del rango normal. No creo que sea para alarmarse, afortunadamente estás aquí y sea lo que sea que pueda desencadenar, podremos evitarlo con el suero con el que estamos trabajando-les informó.

-¿Él va a recaer? ¿Necesita quedarse aquí?-preguntó la pelinegra, asustada.

-No creo que sea necesario. Tu cuerpo ha respondido bien al suero, quiero asegurarme que siga así y por eso administraremos una pequeña dosis para dejarlo dentro de sus rangos normales. Dime algo Eren, ¿has notado algún problema con tu cuerpo?-finalizó con una pregunta.

Los ojos del hombre se clavaron en el menor; una mirada afilada y adulta, como la de su padre. No era capaz de hablar por su corazón, desde el momento en que sus piernas no respondieron era una locura, pero sobre ello no pensaba decir absolutamente nada. Las voces en su cabeza se batían a duelo por coronarse como correcta, mientras que su hermana-casi tan angustiada como él-exigía saber lo que tenía por decir.

-No, nada-respondió, queriendo parecer lo más seguro posible.

-Bueno, evitaremos que los sientas. Por favor, pasa a sentarte a la camilla mientras yo voy por el suero-le invitó.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el menor obedeció y seguido por su hermana, caminó hasta la camilla donde se sentó. El hombre de la bata salió de la sala, indicándoles que no tardaría en volver. Eso le daba tiempo al castaño para apaciguar las turbulentas aguas en el interior de su cabeza. Si su cuerpo presentaba irregularidades, lo que ocurrió con sus piernas debía ser sólo una advertencia, eso pensaba. Y, siendo así, el suero solucionaría todo. Así fue otras veces y así volvería a ser. Empezaba a convencerse de ello y a perder la culpa sobre el secreto de sus piernas, lo que, según a su juicio, no fue más que un detalle omitido. No era la primera vez que ocurría y seguramente no sería la última. No debía alarmarse. Mientras pensaba en ello, sus piernas se balanceaban de adelante hacia atrás, deteniéndose al sentir llegar al médico con un paquete en sus manos.

-Por favor, descubre tu brazo-le pidió el hombre, acercándose a la mesa metálica que se hallaba a un costado de la camilla.

Obedeciendo, Eren dobló la manga de su camisa por sobre el codo, sin perderle el rastro a su doctor. Del paquete el hombre extraía una jeringa con el suero experimental. Ya no tendría que pasar por lo de hace un rato, pero al ver cómo los dedos del hombre daban golpes al contenido, no quiso saber del suero. La aguja brillante se incrustaba en sus pupilas y tensaba su cuerpo a tal punto, que su hermana tuvo que estirar su brazo para recibir la dosis. Sin embargo, cuando la inyección estuvo a milímetros de entrar bajo su piel, la imagen ante sus ojos se distorsionó, siendo la mano de su padre la que veía a punto de pincharlo.

-¡No!-retiró el brazo, dándole un susto al hombre y despertando a la bebé.

-Eren, necesito administrarte el suero-insistió el médico, yendo a buscar el brazo del menor.

-No, no quiero-se rehusó al esconder su brazo del hombre.

-Eren-llamó su hermana, meciendo a la niña para que no llorara.

-¿Quieres que alguien más lo haga?-preguntó al ver cómo el cuerpo del menor empezaba a temblar.

No respondió. Pese a los años, su padre continuaba atormentándolo en lo más profundo de su mente. Los únicos que habían podido inyectarle los sueros experimentales en todos estos años, fueron Levi y Heather, de lo contrario, recuerdos como estos lo impedían al despertar el más primitivo de los instintos; sobrevivir.

-Lo haré yo. En poco tiempo obtendré mi título de enfermera, hacer esto no será un problema-ofreció Mikasa ante la nula respuesta de su hermano.

-Eren, ¿quieres que lo haga tu hermana?-ofreció el hombre, quien no veía otra solución.

El menor asintió con la cabeza, pero su cuerpo no fue capaz de calmarse. Afortunadamente, su hermana no tuvo problemas en la autorización. La situación familiar de Eren no era ajena para sus médicos y la chica ya había trabajado como practicante en el hospital. Luego de entregar a la bebé, asear y colocar guantes en ambas manos, recibió la jeringa del médico y con suavidad pidió el brazo de su hermano. Aunque el cuerpo del menor continuaba sometido al temor, dejó que la chica dirigiera su brazo y que la aguja se acercara por segunda vez. Cuando la sintió llegar a su piel, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el latido de su corazón.

-Eren, se acabó-le avisó su hermana, quien alejaba la jeringa vacía.

-Gracias-agradeció apenado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó el hombre.

-Bien. Lamento lo de antes…-se disculpó.

-No hay problema. La próxima vez, me aseguraré que Heather esté cerca, aunque tu hermana lo hizo muy bien-alagó, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza en agradecimiento-. Cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírmelo Eren. ¿Entendido?

-Sí-respondió el menor, poniendo sus pies sobre el suelo para retirarse.

-Cualquier detalle. Es importante que nos informes de todo, ¿de acuerdo?-insistió.

-Lo sé-respondió lo más seguro posible. Las palabras del médico parecían querer indagar en su mente.

-Mikasa, ante el más mínimo problema, vuelvan al hospital. Ahora se pueden ir, cuídate mucho Eren-tendió su mano para despedirse.

-Gracias. Hasta pronto-correspondió con su mano.

Su hermana fue la siguiente en despedirse y tras recuperar a Alice, ambos se marcharon. La mejor parte de sus visitas médicas era cuando acababan, mucho más si no era Heather quien lo revisaba. Pero si ella lo hubiese revisado hoy, la verdad habría salido a la luz contra a su voluntad. La confianza con ella era muy distinta que con los demás, incluso llegaba a sentirse a gusto a su lado. Ella habría sacado la verdad a flote. Y como si su mente la hubiese llamado, por sobre el hombro de Mikasa apareció ante sus ojos en el cubículo de las enfermeras. Al igual que él, la mujer lo reconoció y con una sonrisa se acercó hasta el menor.

-Eren, Mikasa, que gusto verlos-saludó la mujer-. Hace unos minutos me encontré con Levi y su amigo.

-¿Dónde están?-quiso saber el menor.

-Ellos aún se deben encontrar en la morgue. He venido a firmar unos papeles para facilitarles los trámites. Veo que andan con la pequeña-se acercó con cuidado a la niña, dejando caer sus dedos sobre sus pocos cabellos rojizos-. Llevas tan poco en este mundo y ya te has hecho famosa-susurró.

-Eren, ¿por qué no cargas a Alice un poco?-ofreció Mikasa, dejando a la niña en sus brazos antes de que pudiese rechazarla.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañado, no era normal que su hermana se alejara de la niña.

-Cuídala un momento. ¿Puede venir conmigo?-le preguntó esto último a la mujer.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no esperas aquí un poco? Levi debería venir por este pasillo, espéralo-le dijo la mujer.

-Pero…

-Espera aquí-le dijo su hermana, llevándose a la mujer lejos, antes de que su hermano se opusiera.

Imposibilitado de hacer otra cosa, el menor vio partir a ambas sin darles ninguna explicación. Pero lo sabía, su hermana le hablaría sobre lo de hoy y con eso probablemente le prohibirían más cosas. Aunque nadie se lo dijese. Cada vez que sentía que el camino empezaba a despejarse, una nube densa y oscura se encargaba de cubrirlo de nuevo. Conservar las esperanzas así era difícil.

Resignado, el menor se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared a esperar por la primera persona que llegase. Las enfermeras lo miraban al pasar, susurraban entre sí y luego dejaban escapar unas sonrisas. El menor observó a Alice, que probablemente era la causante de dichas reacciones. La pequeña dormía en sus brazos, le sorprendía todas esas largas horas de sueño que parecían nunca acabar. Si hubiese estado despierta habrían jugado, a ella le gustaba ser mimada y ahora que su padre había vuelto, lo sería aún más. Pensar en ello le hacía sentir el vacío de su madre. Al igual que todos lo hacían con Alice, su madre también lo hizo cuando era pequeño; cuentos, juegos, risas, canciones y mucho más. El hombre que se hacía llamar su padre había destruido todo eso.

-¿Eren?-escuchó su nombre.

Abandonando sus recuerdos, el menor buscó la voz que lo llamaba, encontrándose con Levi y Farlan justo frente suyo. El padre de la niña tenía los ojos inflamados y rojos; había llorado y el azabache debía compartir un dolor similar al haber ido a ver el cuerpo de Isabel. Sin embargo, se veía firme y serio, a diferencia del menor que luchaba contra los deseos de lanzarse a sus brazos sin estar seguro del motivo; a veces sólo se necesitaba y ya. Pero eso lo delataría y a Levi no lo podría engañar.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?-preguntó Levi.

-Ella…fue a buscar algo con la doctora Heather-mintió lo mejor que pudo-. Firmó unos papeles y me dijo que me quedara aquí a esperarlos-continuó con el fin de cubrir la mentira.

-Ya veo. Farlan, iré terminar el papeleo, quédate junto a Eren-le indicó mientras se acercaba al cubículo lleno de enfermeras.

Ninguno de los dos protestó. Farlan se quedó a su lado, inerte y con su rostro sombrío escondiendo su mirada. Eren jamás había estado a solas con él y aunque fueron pocas las veces que intercambiaron algunas palabras, sentía la necesidad de decirle algo que consiguiera hacerlo sentir mejor. Sin embargo, por más que buscara las palabras adecuadas, no las encontraba, ¿cómo podrías sentirte mejor luego de perder con quien soñaste un futuro? Antes de que se atreviera a romper el silencio, el chico levantó su mirada, deteniéndose en la niña entre los brazos del castaño y llegando hasta sus ojos.

-¿La has cuidado todos estos días?-preguntó, procurando usar un tono bajo para no despertar a Alice.

-A veces. Normalmente mi cuidadora se hacía cargo, o Mikasa. No soy el más adecuado para cuidar de alguien, ¿sabes?-dijo desanimado.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti, ella se habría quedado en el hospital todos estos días. Jamás creí que te diría esto, pero, gracias-agradeció junto a una sonrisa llena de pesares.

Como él, tampoco esperaba recibir las gracias de su parte y aunque sonaba extraño, le hizo sentirse mejor. Incluso una persona como él era capaz de recibir el agradecimiento de otros.

-Yo…también la extrañaré-confesó, no era exactamente palabras de consuelo, pero no había sido capaz de contenerlas. Ella siempre le mostró su amabilidad.

Farlan se mantuvo en silencio. El menor se sintió estúpido luego de confesar algo que por supuesto no sería de ayuda y sin saber qué hacer, se acercó más al chico para ofrecerle a la pequeña.

-¿No quieres cargarla?-ofreció, después de todo, era su hija. Estaba seguro que ambos estarían bien si estaban juntos. Como familia. Como alguna vez lo estuvo él con su madre.

-Sí…-aceptó al instante, preocupándose de recibirla con todo el cuidado el mundo.

No importaba que fuese la segunda vez que la cargaba o que la hubiera visto varias veces, él la admiraba con tanta fascinación como la primera vez. Alice era capaz de ablandar el corazón del hombre que estaba hecho un completo desastre. La calma de ambos casi conseguía atrapar al menor, pero cuando Levi regresó, toda la angustia regresó de golpe. Las mentiras continuaban latentes y para mantenerlas en su lugar, debía parecer lo más normal posible.

-Todo está listo. Mañana podremos hacernos cargo de Isabel, por hoy quiero que descanses-le dijo Levi, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el menor- Tú hermana aún no vuelve, ¿qué fueron a buscar exactamente?

-No sé, ya no deben tardar-intentó sonar convincente.

-¿Por qué no van al coche? Iré a buscarlas.

-E-espera-se interpuso el menor-. Será mejor quedarnos aquí para que nos encuentren.

-¿A qué fueron exactamente, Eren?-preguntó, esta vez más severo.

Levi empezaba a sospechar que le ocultaban algo. Sus nervios ya se habían apoderado de él, nada de lo que dijese ahora sería creíble y aunque se esforzara por mantenerlo aquí, su hermana se encargaría de informarle sobre su último control tarde o temprano. No había escapatoria y antes de que la verdad saliera a la luz, Mikasa y Heather aparecieron por el mismo pasillo por el cual se fueron.

-¿Ya está todo listo?-preguntó Heather, sin hacer mención de nada de lo que Mikasa le pudo haber dicho.

-Sí, ¿dónde estaban?-se apresuró a preguntar Levi.

El pulso del menor se detuvo, se lo dirían todo.

-Le pedí a Mikasa que me ayudara a llevar unas fichas-mintió, Eren lo sabía y al buscar una razón en ella, recibió una sonrisa que le devolvió el aliento-. Tan pronto como tenga el informe de tu nuevo paciente listo te lo enviaré, espero contar contigo después de eso-se refirió por último a Levi.

-Seguro-le confirmó.

Heather había logrado mantener ocupado a Levi al hablarle un poco de su paciente. Pero Mikasa, no. Los ojos de su hermana enjuiciaban su silencio y era cuestión de segundos para que Levi supiera de lo cerca que estuvo de recaer. Y tal vez, también del incidente con sus piernas.

-o-

Eren no consiguió llegar a su cuarto antes de que su hermana extendiera unos papeles ante los ojos de todos, sobre todo, de Levi.

-Eren casi tiene una recaída-dijo su hermana.

-¡Mikasa!-le gritó, odiaba cuando se otorgaba ese poder en sus asuntos.

-Imaginaba que algo así era lo que te tenía tan nervioso-dijo, como si nada se pudiera esconder de él. Recibiendo los papeles de Mikasa, los ojeó en completo silencio antes de poner su atención sobre el menor-. Afortunadamente, se dieron cuenta a tiempo. Cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, aunque sea un insignificante estornudo, lo quiero saber-le ordenó al castaño.

-Estoy bien, ya me dieron el suero-dijo seguro.

-Eren, el suero que te suministran es experimental-refutó enseguida-. Que haya funcionado la primera vez, no nos asegura que lo haga una segunda.

-Estás exagerando, estaré bien-sostuvo el menor. Sus ojos ya podían verse cristalinos, odiaba cuando Levi lo trataba como un paciente.

-Hazlo. Sólo nos preocupamos por ti-insistió su hermana.

-¡Ya les dije que estoy bien!-gritó.

Su cuerpo temblaba ante la frustración. Su grito había sido suficiente para callarlos y despertar, a su vez, a la pequeña Alice. La niña empezaba a llorar y su padre intentaba calmarla antes de que se tensara más el ambiente. Pero no sería necesario. Eren no tenía intenciones de escuchar el mismo sermón de siempre, y haciendo uso de la distracción del llanto de la bebé, escapó a encerrarse a su cuarto.

Lo último que supieron del menor fue el estruendoso portazo de su habitación. Levi no pudo detenerlo, o más bien, no quiso hacerlo. Eren se había alterado lo suficiente, retenerlo sólo hubiese empeorado las cosas. Pero alguien no pensó así y en cuanto lo vio partir, fue tras sus pasos tan rápido como para escapar del azabache.

-¿Él va a estar bien?-se animó a preguntar Farlan, quien continuaba intentando calmar a la niña.

-Sí-quería sonar convencido.

-o-

Las veinticuatro horas más cruciales habían pasado sin ningún inconveniente; el suero había funcionado por segunda vez, lo cual era esperanzador. No obstante, Eren se negaba en salir o dejar entrar a alguien a su habitación. Sólo abría la puerta para recoger la comida que le traían, asegurándose antes, que no hubiese nadie cerca.

Esa noche la cena quedó en manos de Levi. Fue difícil para él convencer a Mikasa que fuera a la universidad a cumplir con sus responsabilidades, pero finalmente la chica aceptó y se marchó sin antes intentar, por última, vez entrar a la habitación de su hermano. Eren no cedería, lo conocía bien, pero sabía cómo sí lo haría.

-Tendrás que cenar solo-le dijo a su amigo, quien se había acercado a la cocina tras sentir el aroma de la comida recién preparada.

-¿Tú también vas a salir?-preguntó.

-No-dijo, tomando la bandeja con comida-. Terminaré con el encierro del mocoso.

-Suerte…-le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Con la bandeja en sus manos, fue hasta la puerta que se encontraba cerrada desde ayer. Lo mejor sería forzarlo antes de que su hermana llegara, de lo contrario no podría hacer las cosas a su manera.

-Eren-llamó desde el otro lado-, la cena está lista.

-Dejala ahí-respondió incordiante.

-Esta vez abrirás la puerta, no te dejaré la comida aquí y tampoco te quedarás sin comer-amenazó.

-Entonces no comeré-respondió desafiante.

Eren no quitaría el seguro de la puerta, pero eso no era un problema para el azabache. Que la puerta continuara cerrada no dependía de Eren, sino de Levi que, tomando el cuchillo de la bandeja, forcejeó el seguro. En menos de diez segundos, la puerta ya se encontraba abierta y entró con paso firme sin importarle el susto que le dio al menor en cuanto lo vio.

-¿¡Qué haces!?-gritó Eren, huyendo del hombre que se acercaba como una maquina asesina.

-Te dije que abrieras-dejó la bandeja sobre la silla frente al taburete del menor y, antes de que éste huyera, lo agarró y lo elevó hasta sus hombros.

-¡Bájame!-exigió Eren, retorciendo su cuerpo al intentar huir. Era inútil. Levi no se veía afectado por sus esfuerzos por librarse, al contrario, caminó con normalidad a cerrar la puerta con seguro- ¡Levi!

Levi no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a todo lo que él le decía. Con cuidado de no tropezar con nada del desorden de blocks de dibujos, lápices, libros y otras cosas, se desplazó por la habitación cargándolo en su hombro hasta que lo dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

Al intentar reincorporarse, se dio cuenta que Levi lo encerraba con su cuerpo sobre el suyo, dejando sus rostros frente a frente. Fue imposible para el menor no sonrojarse al tenerlo así y, a la vez, odiarlo por hacer que toda la rabia en su contra se perdiera en la profundidad de su mirada.

-Tal vez puedas seguir con la ley del hielo con tu hermana, conmigo no esperes que eso continúe-dijo el azabache.

-No estoy haciendo ninguna ley del hielo-se defendió.

-¿Entonces de qué trata todo este drama?-preguntó.

-Ustedes no lo entienden-dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Era verdad. Muchas veces les dijo que odiaba la sobreprotección que le daban y lo único que recibía a cambio era un "tu situación es delicada" o "debemos preocuparnos que no te pase nada malo". Lo odiaba, y ni su hermana ni Levi lo entendían. Él más que nadie era consciente de la catástrofe que era su cuerpo, estaba cansado de que se lo recordaran mediante sus acciones o que le hicieran sentirse más preso de su cuerpo. Siempre que pensaba en ello, terminaba llorando, y esta vez no hizo la diferencia. Parecía que las únicas que tenían libertad aquí, eran sus lágrimas.

-Definitivamente, los años te han hecho más temperamental-dijo Levi, llevando sus dedos a limpiar las gotas en las mejillas del menor.

Aunque hace unos minutos no quería verlo, ahora aceptaba que sus dedos se encargaran de limpiar sus mejillas. La verdad es que jamás lo quiso tan lejos, quería estar a su lado, ser mimado por él y confiarle sus temores e inseguridades. Pero el último de estos deseos era imposible. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a guardar secretos en su interior? Antes, no había nada que no le contara a Levi. Ahora, su cabeza estaba lleno de pensamientos aterradores, era como un globo; cuando había demasiado aire, tenía que escapar fuera por algún medio. Esas eran sus lágrimas.

-Estoy cansado de que me traten como un enfermo-se quejó.

-Estás enfermo-le recordó.

-Ya lo sé…-recordaba haber tenido esta conversación hace mucho tiempo atrás, sólo que ahora, las cosas eran diferentes-. Pero no hacen nada más que tratarme como uno; tú como tu paciente y mi hermana como un discapacitado. Lo único que hacen es recordármelo todos los días, tú ni siquiera me ves…-se detuvo- Ni siquiera me vez como tu novio…-dijo sonrojado. La palabra novio era más pesada de lo que pensaba.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Entonces, por qué no me tocas? ¿Cuándo vamos hacer el amor? ¿Algún día me llevarás a caminar de la mano como antes? Sin un auto, sin nada más que nuestras piernas-ahora más que nunca necesitaba sentir que estaban vivas-. ¿Cuándo volveremos a ir en contra de las reglas? Sólo un poco… Quiero vivir-rogó.

La respuesta de Levi no fueron palabras, sino un beso que depositó sobre la frente del castaño. No quería pensar que ese beso podía ser una forma de terminar con este tema, Levi siempre buscaba la forma de terminarlo.

Cuando separó sus labios del rostro del menor, éste continuaba llorando con su ceño fruncido. Cuando hacía eso se veía tan hermoso, y pensarlo le hacía sentirse la peor bestia de todas. Levi no quería admitir que estuvo equivocado y que gran parte de lo que decía era tan verdadero que resultaba molesto. Pero era cierto, no podía continuar así, de lo contrario, terminaría con esa maravillosa sonrisa él mismo. Resignado, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del menor y escondió su rostro en la almohada.

El cuerpo de Levi se sentía más liviano, tal vez se debía a esos días que estuvo incomunicado o al que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron de esa forma. Ignorando la razón, Eren se abrazó al cuerpo del azabache y aspiró su aroma. Otra vez volvía ocurrir, Levi evadía el tema con esos métodos y él era débil. Pero deseaba más de ello, y para conseguirlo, no debía desistir.

-Levi...

-No tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido renunciar a esas cosas, mocoso insensato -interrumpió-. Lo único que deseo es cuidarte, ¿por qué lo haces tan difícil?

-Pero no me gusta. Me hace sentir solo…-confesó, hundiendo su rostro en el cuerpo del azabache.

-Sé que te he hecho daño. Mi vida ha sido una verdadera mierda, pero tú has hecho que esa mierda se convierta en algo que valga la pena. Haría lo que fuera por mantenerte con vida, incluso si eso significaba someterte a mis temores-llevó una de sus manos a enredarse en los cabellos del castaño-. No eres el único que tiene miedo-confesó.

-¿Tienes miedo?-preguntó extrañado. Levi no era de los que vivían con miedo.

-No lo volveré a repetir-se negó a responder, molesto.

-¿Puedes volver a tratarme como a una persona normal?

-Tú no eres normal-se reincorporó sobre sus dos brazos, juntando sus miradas por segunda vez-. Cambiaré mi actitud, sólo si me prometes dos cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntó con recelo.

-Primero, no vas a exigirte más de lo que puedas dar.

-No lo haré-prometió.

-Y segundo, cualquier anomalía en tu cuerpo, me lo harás saber. Nada de secretos.

-Lo haré-juró, sintiendo cómo su pecho se comprimía al saber el secreto que guardaba en su interior.

Deseaba decírselo, todo este tiempo estuvo cargando con el miedo de lo que ocurrió con sus piernas en el hospital. Necesitaba confiarlo, necesitaba que Levi lo escuchara, pero no lo dijo. Tal vez sólo era un síntoma de lo cerca que estuvo por recaer de nuevo, tal vez el suero habría acabado con ello y tal vez Levi cambiaría de parecer al escuchar la verdad. Se lo había prometido, lo haría si volvía a ocurrir, pero por ahora, sólo deseaba hacer realidad lo que el azabache le prometía y sentir el amor que le tenía.

-Tu cena, será mejor que la comas antes de que tu hermana llegue-dijo al intentar ir por ella, pero el menor lo detuvo al sostenerlo de la mano.

-Mikasa me envió un mensaje, no regresará hoy…-dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-suspiró.

-Estaba enojado-le recordó-. Levi… ¿Aún te gusto?-preguntó nervioso, alejando su mirada del alcance de la del azabache, quien tenía toda su atención sobre el menor.

-Eren, mi cabeza está llena de pensamientos obscenos. Más de lo que tú crees-confesó, entendía la inseguridad del castaño.

-¿Qué clase de pensamientos?

-Eso no importa.

-Sí importa…yo quiero saber-exigió el menor, dejando que sus ojos se encontraran con los del azabache.

Ambos sostuvieron miradas en silencio, como si así, conseguirían doblegar al otro. Pero Eren era terco, y Levi ya había guardado sus pensamientos por mucho tiempo.

-Quiero besarte, morder tu labio y seguir besándote. Sólo me detendría para ir bajando por tu cuello y todo tu cuerpo; quiero escuchar esos sonidos obscenos que haces cuando toco tu cuerpo y cómo se eriza tu piel bajo mi boca. Quiero todo tu cuerpo, quiero tocarlo, lamerlo, morderlo, tenerlo y ensuciarlo. Quiero estar en tu cuerpo, sentir cómo tu interior me absorbe y…

-¡B-basta!-gritó, cubriendo la boca del azabache con ambas manos. Todas esas cosas que escuchaba lo tenían más avergonzado de lo que alguna vez pudo estar, sentía que no podría mirarlo nunca más a los ojos.

-¿No eras tú quien quería saber?-murmuró entre las manos del menor.

-Ya n-no quiero-dijo, nervioso.

Un joven de veintitrés años, que, ante los ojos del azabache, no dejaba de ser ese niño que se sonrojaba por todo. Habría continuado diciéndole todos esos pensamientos obscenos si así conseguía ponerlo más nervioso, pero quería que dejaran de ser sólo pensamientos. Y, aprovechándose de la cercanía de las manos del castaño sobre su boca, lamió la palma de una de estas, sosteniéndolas para que no huyera.

-¿Q-qué haces?-preguntó el menor, después del sobresalto producto de la humedad en su mano.

-Tú pusiste tus manos sobre mi boca-respondió, impidiendo que la mano del menor escapara.

Y aunque intentó huir otras veces, Levi se lo impidió y continuó jugando en la mano en su boca. Su lengua se encargaba de dibujar los dedos de la mano; había crecido, pero no tanto. Eren había dejado de luchar en su contra y cuando alzaba su mirada para verlo, lo encontraba todo rojo y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. ¿Cómo pudo vivir sin esto? La inocencia de Eren era tan seductora, que no se contuvo al ir por sus labios para devorarlos en una danza enloquecedora.

El rostro de Levi estuvo sobre sí antes de que sus dedos dejaran de sentir la lengua del azabache recorrerlos. Corresponder el beso había sido tan difícil como la primera vez que lo hizo, y aunque pudo hacerlo luego de unos segundos, fue imposible seguirle el ritmo. La boca del azabache absorbía hasta el aire de sus pulmones, a veces la necesidad de salir en busca de aire se volvía imprescindible, pero el sabor de Levi era más importante y sus pulmones dejaban de importarle. Más. Quería más, mucho más. Podía sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo se disparaba, como una fiebre, pero estaba feliz de saber que no se debía a una. Sin embargo, sus pulmones no resistieron más y se manifestaron mediante una tos que le hizo separar sus bocas.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el azabache.

-Sí, sólo me quedé sin aire-dijo tras reponerse. Luego lo miró de reojo-. No quiero esto…

-¿Te molesta?-preguntó extrañado.

-No es eso-negó en un tono casi inaudible.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó, clavando sus ojos sobre el menor.

Eren respiró profundo.

-Quiero hacer el amor-respondió, como si las palabras hubiesen estado guardadas por un largo tiempo y ya no pudieran ser retenidas.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, escondió su rostro de quien lo observó en silencio. Se lo había pedido muchas veces, pero nunca se había sentido tan cerca de ello como ahora. Levi no respondía y el silencio sólo lo hacía sentir más lamentable. De pronto, la mano del azabache fue hasta su cuello y lo atrajo por la nuca con delicadeza, juntando nuevamente sus labios. La intensidad de hace un momento no se encontraba en medio, al contrario, Levi ejerció una leve presión durante unos segundos y luego los separó para juntar sus frentes.

-Lo siento-al menor no le gustó esa palabra-. Eren, tal vez me comporte como una bestia, si lo hago, detenme-rogó.

-Lo haré-prometió con una sonrisa, abrazándose al cuerpo del azabache.

No podía negarlo, su cuerpo estaba temblando, pero no de miedo, sino por las ansias de sentir a Levi luego de una eternidad. Sus brazos lo delataron y el azabache lo volvió a besar. Era un sueño, debía serlo ya que, para el menor era imposible aceptar que Levi accediera a hacerlo. Pero estaba sucediendo, la sensación y el calor eran real. Sus lenguas volvían a danzar y las manos del azabache empezaban a acariciar sus costados con un tierno deseo. Cada toque sobre su cuerpo le hacía estremecerse, había soñado tantas veces con esto, pero ningún sueño podría asemejarse a la realidad.

Levi ponía todo su esfuerzo en controlar el feroz apetito por poseer al menor. La odiaba, esa sensación irracional que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y que podría dañar a lo más preciado en su vida, no obstante, no podía hacer nada en contra. Todo ese deseo guardado se volvía insostenible. En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez que debía ir con calma, pero con Eren bajo su cuerpo abrazándolo y moviendo sus manos por su espalda, le hacían perder. Sus besos se volvieron más apasionados, el menor no podía seguirle el ritmo y simplemente le entregó la autoridad sobre su boca. Pero todo su control se perdió cuando las caderas del menor comenzaron a moverse bajo las suyas, dejando que sus miembros endurecidos se sintieran por sobre la tela de sus pantalones. Bastó con un roce, para que sus manos dejaran de acariciar sus costados y fueran directamente a desnudar su torso.

Sin ninguna queja, Eren se dejó desnudar y posterior a ello, el azabache descendió por su cuello y pecho por medio de un camino de besos. Levi besaba su cuerpo sin tomarse demasiado tiempo en cada zona; sus manos acompañaban a su boca que no dejaba de repartir besos y suaves mordidas por todo su torso. Era enloquecedor, su respiración ya se encontraba alterada y sus manos trataban de contener el cosquilleo de su cuerpo al aferrarse al cobertor de la cama. Pero eso no fue suficiente cuando las manos de Levi se detuvieron en el cierre de su pantalón y lo bajaron para acariciar su zona íntima en movimientos circulares y luego meterse en búsqueda del miembro del castaño.

-¡Esper-agh!-gimió el menor.

Era estúpido pensar que ahora lo detenía, no quería hacerlo, mas, la rapidez con la que avanzaba desconcertaba al menor. Pero, ¿por qué esperar más? Sabía lo que Levi estaba buscando y él deseaba lo mismo, no tenía paciencia para ir tan lento; lo deseaba. Luego de que la mano del azabache se detuviera, descendió con besos hasta su entrepierna, encontrándose con su miembro completamente erecto. Esperaba que regresara por el mismo camino, pero se quedó allí, y se hizo cargo de esa zona con su boca mientras que sus manos se deslizaron por sus muslos. La sensación húmeda en su miembro lo enloquecía, la lengua de Levi se deslizaba sin modestia por su miembro y los gritos ya no eran capaz de acabar con todo ese placer.

-¡Levi, ya no! ¡Ah!-gritó, llevando sus manos a aferrarse a los cabellos del azabache.

Levi se enderezó al notar que tras el temblor del cuerpo de Eren y antes de que el líquido viscoso saliera del menor, le puso su ropa interior para evitar manchar la cama. Había acabado con poco estímulo, o eso creyó, ya que al ver al castaño se dio cuenta de lo agitado que estaba.

-Lo siento, fui muy rápido-se disculpó.

-Sigue…-rogó el menor, con su rostro colorado por el placer.

No tuvo que rogar mucho para que Levi regresara a ocuparse de su cuerpo. Esta vez iba más lento y, no estaba seguro de querer que así fuese. Quería decirle que se apurara y antes de que eso ocurriera, Levi fue en busca de sus labios para besarlos mientras sus manos se encargaban de deshacerse de la ropa de su parte inferior. Una vez liberada su entrepierna, la mano de Levi fue hasta su mejilla y puso la suya sobre esta para que no se fuera. Sólo fueron necesarios unos segundos para que su cuerpo volviera a reaccionar mediante caricias y besos que sólo conseguían poner a ambos más ansiosos. Pero, el menor había olvidado que aún no se encontraba al borde de la locura y cuando los dedos de Levi se dirigieron a su entrada, lo recordó. Con un primer dedo en su interior, su cuerpo se crispó y una descarga se disparó a través de su columna, dejando escapar un gemido entre medio de sus bocas. Levi sabía que los sonidos no se detendrían y dejando sus labios libres, depositó sus besos en las coloradas mejillas del menor.

El interior de Eren se comprimía cada vez que su dedo hurgaba en él. Era tan cálido, con un segundo y tercer dedo intentaba preparar al menor lo más rápido posible. Su mente no conseguía más que visualizarse perdiendo el control en el interior del menor. Lo deseaba, era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento. Más que ninguna otra cosa. Los sonidos de Eren se volvían más fuertes, quería hacerlo gritar más y de pronto, se callaron cuando la boca del menor besó el cuello del azabache. Si existía un punto débil para él, de seguro era su cuello. De inmediato sacó sus dedos del interior del castaño y fue por el cierre de su pantalón.

El menor lo observaba desnudarse y buscar en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras que él, fue hasta la camisa del azabache para sacarla. Levi siempre intentaba ocultar su torso, pero Eren insistía tanto que accedía a quitarla. Esta vez no perdió tiempo en discutir sobre ello y pronto ambos se encontraban frente a frente, con sus cuerpos tal y como eran. A pesar de que Levi había perdido peso, ante los ojos del menor seguía siendo tan hermoso como lo recordaba y esa belleza lo había atrapado sin darse cuenta que el dueño de dicho cuerpo lo observaba. De pronto, sus piernas fueron separadas y buscó la mirada del azabache ante el miedo que lo invadió. En los ojos de Levi había una llama que estaba dispuesta a consumirlo junto a él y, a su vez, hallaba la seguridad de que nadie ni nada podría hacerle daño a su lado.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Eren estiró sus brazos al llamarlo. Levi creyó escuchar al menor pronunciar su nombre, pero sus sentidos fueron nublados al preocuparse de poner su miembro en la entrada del menor. El primer roce fue tan enloquecedor que su mente ignoró la poca razón que tenía e ingresó de un empujón, haciendo salir del menor un grito ahogado al abrazarse a su cuello. El interior de Eren continuaba estrecho, pero eso no impidió que Levi se moviera en un vaivén que era difícil de controlar. Era cálido, húmedo y que las paredes internas del castaño comprimieran su miembro lo volvía loco. Pero no quería que fuera así. Eren gemía más de lo que respiraba, su cuerpo era llevado al límite por su deseo y Levi no podía detenerse. "No debe ser así", se repetía al intentar buscar cordura y control sobre su cuerpo. Sólo su mano fue capaz de moverse a buscar la del menor y apretarla tan fuerte como éste lo hizo con la suya.

-Eren-susurró, exaltado, al acercar sus labios al oído del menor.

Quería parar. Tenía que hacerlo. No tenía que ser la bestia lujuriosa que era ahora, tenía que cuidarlo; ser gentil.

-Eren, debemos parar-dijo con su voz agitada, sin detenerse pese a la intención de sus palabras.

-N-no, ¡ah!-gritó, aferrándose tanto como pudo al cuello de Levi.

Necesitaba ver el rostro de Eren, necesitaba ver sus ojos, saber qué había en ellos. ¿Estaría llorando? No se perdonaría si lo había hecho llorar por su bestial comportamiento. Y aunque intentó verlo, el menor insistía en aferrarse a su cuello.

-Te amo. Te am-ngh-gemía el menor.

Quería responder, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Su mano era oprimida cada vez más por la de Eren y sin darse cuenta, con la otra buscaba el cuerpo bajo el suyo mediante caricias. Era imposible detenerse, sólo Eren podía hacerlo y de pronto, éste se estremeció, enterrando las uñas en la mano del azabache junto a un fuerte grito. La zona íntima del menor bajo su pelvis se sentía húmeda; Eren había terminado y tras ello, su interior comprimió más al azabache, llevándolo a terminar con las últimas estocadas.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre el menor, sintiendo cómo sus pechos se inflaban para recuperar el aire. Todo el tiempo de abstinencia había vuelto a sus cuerpos sensibles y ambos acabaron en un corto tiempo. Levi lo agradecía, de lo contrario, aún estaría fuera de control.

-Te dije que debíamos parar, idiota-dijo entre cortadas respiraciones.

-Lo sé…-respondió agitado.

-Lo siento-se enderezó apoyándose sobre sus brazos. Desde allí podía ver a Eren con su rostro como un tomate y sudado-. ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó preocupado.

-Bien…-respondió en un suspiro.

-Debiste detenerme, ¿no dijiste que lo harías?-frunció la mirada, estaba molesto, pero no con él, sino con su persona.

-Me dijiste si te comportabas como una bestia. No vi ninguna.

-Imbécil-dijo al dejar caer su cuerpo, otra vez.

-Levi-llamó con timidez.

-¿Uhm?

-Otra vez…

-¿Qué?-giró su rostro para encontrarse con el del castaño.

-Otra vez…por favor-rogó al rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

-No. Mirate, fue suficiente-se negó.

-Una vez más, tú me vas a cuidar, ¿no?-insistió.

Estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero, con los ojos de Eren tan cerca fue imposible negarse. Además, no había sido suficiente, y luego de haberlo tocado después de tanto tiempo, podría tener más control sobre sí. No podía evitar sentirse una bestia, pero tampoco podía apagar el deseo de ambos.

-Sólo una vez más-aceptó, besando sus labios antes de ir por su pantalón y buscar en los bolsillos.

-Eso es…-dijo, tras notar el condón que sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón. No se había dado cuenta que también había usado uno en el acto- Nunca lo hacemos, ¿por qué traes eso contigo?

-Supuse que pronto ocurriría-respondió.

-Sabías que lo haríamos hoy…-dijo el menor, frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose más de lo que estaba.

-Sí-confesó, besando nuevamente los labios del menor.

-o-

La luz del sol aún no llegaba cuando Levi despertó. Pese a la oscuridad, se escuchaba el cantar de algunos pájaros que ya empezaban el nuevo día. La temperatura de la habitación era baja, pero sus cuerpos desnudos se abrazados bajo el cobertor se mantenían a salvo del exterior. Eren continuaba durmiendo como si nada pudiese despertarlo, entre sus brazos, con ese gracioso rostro que el paso del tiempo no cambió. Era de esperar que estuviera tan cansado, lo hicieron dos veces y luego de ello ambos cayeron rendidos en un abrazo. Incluso olvidaron la cena de Eren.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que durmieron de esa forma que deseaba quedarse allí todo el día. Sin embargo, debía prepararle algo para comer y sería mejor hacerlo antes de que llegara Mikasa. Los brazos de Eren estaban enrollados a su cuerpo y cuando Levi quiso abandonar la cama, éste despertó.

-¿Levi?-balbuceó, abriendo sus ojos con dificultad.

-Descansa-susurró.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Iré a buscar algo para que comas, volveré enseguida-dijo, saliendo de la cama y acobijando al menor.

-Te amo-dijo, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

-Te amo más, mocoso-tomó el rostro del castaño y besó su frente.

Alejándose del menor, Levi se puso su ropa para ir a preparar el desayuno. La hora de su teléfono le decía que eran las 5:58, debía ser el único en pie. Quería volver con el desayuno antes de que amaneciera y así, estar en el calor de sus brazos.

Sin embargo, al regresar, ese placer no duró mucho. Mikasa llegó temprano y ambos tuvieron que fingir que nada más que una reconciliación había ocurrido. No ocurrió lo mismo con Farlan que, pese a no haber hecho comentario alguno, tenía todo escrito en su rostro. No obstante, el chico tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse. Hoy sería el día en el que incinerarían el cuerpo de Isabel.

Tanto Levi como Farlan habían decidido que lo mejor sería quemar su cuerpo sin ninguna ceremonia de por medio. Isabel no tenía padres ni hermanos, no conocía a nadie más que ellos y detestaba las ceremonias tristes. Ambos recordaban lo mucho que se quejaba de los funerales, probablemente guardaba malas experiencias con ello, no lo sabían, ella nunca quiso hablar sobre su vida antes de conocerlos. Y aunque Isabel no pertenecía al país, Hanji se encargó de contactar a la embajada para cremar el cuerpo y también conseguir una extensión de la estadía de Farlan; Levi aún no lo creía capaz de hacerse cargo de la bebé ni de sí mismo.

Eren no se enteró de todo esto hasta horas antes de que el cuerpo de Isabel llegara al crematorio. El desconcierto sobre el rostro del menor fue tal, que Levi se opuso a llevarlo consigo. Isabel y Eren tuvieron tanto en común, que las pocas veces que hablaban era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. No quería arriesgarlo a que se sometiera a una carga emocional que lo perjudicara. Pero Eren era testarudo, peor que Isabel, y aunque recibió un no por respuesta, cuando llegó la hora de ir al crematorio, el castaño subió por su propia cuenta al coche.

La imaginación de Eren había creado un lugar completamente diferente al cual llegaron. En lugar de oscuridad y frialdad, se encontró con una construcción de paredes circulares rodeada por un jardín. Al rodearla veían varias habitaciones de las cuales muchas mantenían las puertas cerradas o si se encontraba abierta, había gente. Salvo una. Casi dando la vuelta por segunda vez, había una puerta abierta por la cual ingresó Farlan. Mikasa recibió a la niña de parte del chico y detuvo a su hermano a su lado. Ninguno de los dos entró, en cambio, Levi avanzó junto a su amigo hasta a un ataúd en medio de flores que adornaban la habitación. La mirada de Eren se mantuvo quieta sobre el ataúd. Las flores, Levi, Farlan e incluso su hermana habían desaparecido, sólo él y esa caja donde estaba Isabel. Y a la vez no. De pronto, escuchó un sollozo. Se trataba de Farlan, que abría la parte superior de la tapa y pasaba su mano por sus cabellos a la vez que sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. El chico se apoyó sobre el cristal, acariciándolo como si así, sus caricias fuesen capaz de traspasarlo y llegar hasta su amada. Sus labios se movían ante lo que parecían ser susurros que Eren no alcanzaba atender y al buscar a Levi, lo encontró distante del ataúd. La postura del azabache era firme y con un rostro tan duro como una roca. Pero no era así, y desafiando a su hermana, el menor fue en busca del azabache. Llegando a su lado, tomó su mano y éste respondió al entrelazar sus dedos. Ninguno se miró. Farlan seguía llorando y susurrando sus sentimientos, parecía que jamás podría olvidar ese sufrimiento. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si alguno de sus seres queridos moría, él tampoco podría olvidarlo. Fue entonces, cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a Levi y se preguntó si él también lloraría de esa forma cuando él muriera. Pensar en la muerte la aterraba, pero era peor el imaginarse a Levi después. Jamás se dejó ver llorar, nunca lloraba, ¿lo haría entonces? No quería que lo hiciera. ¿Qué haría Levi cuando él no estuviera? ¿Podría olvidarlo? ¿Quería ser olvidado?

-Eren-escuchó a Levi susurrar su nombre e ir con sus dedos hasta sus mejillas-, estás llorando.

-¿Uhm?-llevó sus dedos hasta sus mejillas. Estaban húmedas- Lo siento-se disculpó, limpiando sus lágrimas.

Sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar. Pese a que insistió por limpiar sus lágrimas, Levi lo hizo en su lugar. No debía ser él quien llorara, pensó el menor luego de que el azabache limpiara sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Tal vez por la misma razón que Farlan, o, tal vez por imaginarse al interior de ese ataúd.

Levi soltó de su mano y se acercó a Farlan, quien parecía no resistir el peso de su tristeza.

-Necesito salir de aquí un momento-dijo, alejándose del lugar tan rápido como pudo.

Su hermana lo dejó pasar y se quedó en su lugar. No iba a entrar. Levi se encontraba junto al ataúd, observando a través del vidrio en silencio y sin perder la compostura. Eren dudó antes de acercarse y cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar ver al interior. Una corriente fría recorrió su espalda, dejándolo inmóvil y sin palabras. No fue hasta que la vio allí, bella y pálida, que aceptó que ella no volvería. No podía entender cómo hacía Levi para no llorar, él ya lo hacía por segunda vez, pero de seguro el peor llanto de todos era el del alma, ese era Levi.

-¿Crees fue la mejor decisión quemar su cuerpo?-preguntó Levi, sin dejar que su mirada abandonara a Isabel.

Eren se mantuvo callado. No sabía la respuesta.

-Creí que era lo mejor. Farlan también estuvo de acuerdo, a ella no le gustaban estas cosas-dijo.

-Después de eso, ¿qué sucederá?-preguntó el menor, girando su rostro hacia el azabache.

-Nos entregaran sus cenizas. Tal vez no sea lo correcto, pero ya está decidido.

-Tal vez… Estar en una caja debe ser horrible. Es como si todos se prepararan para encerrarte en una prisión para siempre, tal vez por eso no le gustaba…

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó al esbozar una sonrisa.

-S-sólo era una idea…-susurró, avergonzado por la sonrisa de Levi ante sus palabras.

-Tal vez estés en lo cierto-pasó su mano por el vidrio- Donde sea que estés, espero que tengas suficiente comida para saciar esa monstruosa hambre tuya-dijo, dejando que el silencio expresara sus sentimientos-. Adios, Hermana.

Sin vacilar, Levi apartó su mano del vidrio y se alejó de allí. Antes de abandonar la habitación, volteó al ver que Eren seguía junto al ataúd mientras susurraba cosas que no pudo escuchar.

-Eren-lo llamó.

Al escuchar su nombre, los labios del castaño se movieron por última vez antes de seguir a Levi.

Luego de unos minutos, unas personas vinieron a llevarse el ataúd a través de una puerta al fondo de la habitación donde se encontraban. Allí estaban los hornos del crematorio. Uno de los funcionarios le ofreció a Farlan ingresar, ante lo cual aceptó. A Levi no le agradó la idea, pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Sin lágrimas en su rostro, Farlan ingresó junto al cuerpo de Isabel a la sala de atrás.

Luego de un rato regresó, esta vez con una pequeña vasija de porcelana verde con petalos rojos, entre sus manos. Ninguno supo con certeza qué pasó en esa sala, pero fuera lo que fuera, había revivido a Farlan y, ahora, podía cargar con el cuerpo de Isabel entre sus manos.

-o-

Al regresar a casa, Mikasa ofreció dejar las cenizas de Isabel en la sala de estar. Farlan aún no se marcharía del país y mientras tanto, quería hacerla parte del hogar. Había veces donde a Levi le sorprendía la bondad de la chica, era difícil de creer que de una persona tan desagradable vinieran actitudes como esas. Sin embargo, la oferta de la chica no convencía a Farlan. Mucho menos a Levi.

-Deja que se quede aquí por hoy. Mañana iremos a dejarla al océano-propuso Levi.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Farlan, indignado.

-Isabel no era la clase de persona que le gustaría estar en una vasija. Si la posibilidad de volar existiera, ella habría sido una de las primeras en aprender a hacerlo. ¿No crees que convertirse en brisa marina le hubiera encantado?-explicó Levi, no obstante, Farlan no estaba seguro de querer eso- Ella siempre estará con nosotros aunque su cuerpo no esté. Puedes decidirlo después.

-No. Hagámoslo-dijo, seguro, aunque con tristeza en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo. Si te arrepientes, puedes venir de todos modos. Debo volver al hospital pronto y llevaré a Eren a ver el océano antes de que eso ocurra.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó Eren, ahogado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No-se opuso Mikasa de inmediato.

-Mañana llevaré a Eren a ver el océano-repitió con autoridad.

-Mikasa, por favor-rogó el menor, tomando a su hermana por los hombros-. Por favor.

-No. Eren, no puedes, debes permanecer cerca del hospital-sostuvo con firmeza.

-El lugar más cerca está a dos horas en coche, es bastante cerca-agregó Levi.

-No. No es seguro.

-¡Mikasa!-gritó el menor.

-No irás.

-Si iré-contradijo el menor.

-Eren, si desobedeces…-dijo con un tono amenazante.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué harás si no te hago caso?-desafió el castaño- No importa lo que hagas, iré-dijo decidido, yendo a su cuarto antes de escuchar más de su hermana.

Mikasa se mantuvo frustrada en su posición, viendo marchar a su hermano que no cedió ante nada. Eren iría sin importar los obstáculos, y la culpa de ello era de una sola persona. Con su mirada llena de odio, lo acusó del comportamiento del castaño y en respuesta, Levi la miró con indiferencia.

-¿Hasta cuándo quieres retener a Eren en esta casa? No necesito tu permiso para llevarlo, pero a él si le importa lo que pienses.

-Todo esto es tu culpa-dijo con desdén.

-Oigan…-quiso intervenir Farlan al ver el rumbo de la discusión.

-Si Eren continua con este estilo de vida tan miserable, no será su enfermedad la que acabe con él. No dejaré que ninguna de las dos ocurra-dijo, cortando el contacto de sus miradas.

-Lo estás arriesgando, enano-se apresuró a decir antes de que Levi se marchara.

-Conozco los riesgos. Será mejor que lo ayudes a vivir en lugar de prohibírselo, desafortunadamente para él es importante lo que una mocosa como tú piense-finalizó.

Fue lo último que dijeron. Levi no se preocupó de ver cómo fueron recibidas sus últimas palabras y Mikasa no hizo algún comentario respecto al tema por el resto del día.

Llegada la hora de la hora de la cena, todos pasaron a la mesa en absoluto silencio. El ambiente se sentía denso y lo único que irrumpió el silencio fue el llanto de Alice desde uno de los cuartos de la casa. Cuando Farlan fue en busca de la pequeña, el ambiente se sintió peor. Y quién acabó con ello fue una sorpresa, ya que no fue nada menos que Mikasa diciendo que se quería unir al viaje. Levi no se sorprendió como sí lo hizo Eren, quien con una sonrisa en su rostro le agradeció a su hermana desde el fondo de su corazón. Después de tanto tiempo añorando con conocer el mar, por fin se encontraba a horas de hacerlo.

Eren no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Levi. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, él siempre se negó a llevarlo más allá de los límites de la ciudad y, de pronto, él mismo daba la idea aun en contra de los deseos de Mikasa. ¿Cuál era la razón? No lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado feliz como para concentrarse en buscarla. Llegada la hora de dormir, lo único que hizo Levi fue darle las buenas noches y dejarle en claro que debía dormir bien. Pero era imposible, la emoción y su imaginación no le dejaron dormir hasta pasada las tres de la madrugada y a la mañana siguiente, sus ojeras lo delataron.

-Creí haberte dicho que durmieras bien-dijo Levi, molesto y de brazos cruzados frente a la cama del menor.

-De verdad lo quise hacer…-se defendió el menor, quien se refregaba los ojos, sentado sobre su lecho.

-Sigues siendo un mocoso-dijo al acercarse al menor-. ¿Debí haber venido a cuidarte?-preguntó, deslizando su mano por la mejilla del castaño y acercando sus rostros.

-M-Mikasa se hubiera enfadado…-dijo, avergonzado.

-Tch, pensar que esa mocosa impertinente irá con nosotros me dan nauseas-dijo en disgusto.

-Lo siento… Pero, estoy feliz de ir con todos ustedes. Siempre quise ir con mi familia-dijo con una sonrisa.

Familia. Siempre fue indiferente a esa palabra y Eren era capaz de hacer que cobrara tanta importancia. ¿Cómo decir que no a esa expresión? Levi perdía toda autoridad frente a expresiones como esas y no se resistió a besar al castaño. Quería verlo sonreír así por siempre.

-Vístete y ve a desayunar. Nos iremos pronto-dijo tras separar sus labios.

-¡Sí!-acató con una sonrisa.

Tras revolver los cabellos del castaño, Levi abandonó el cuarto del castaño. En el pasillo lo esperaba Mikasa, que de brazos cruzados parecía haber estado contando los segundos en los que el azabache estuvo en la habitación de su hermano. Haciendo como si ella no estuviera allí, continuó su camino.

-¿Cómo está Eren?-detuvo al azabache mediante una pregunta.

-Ansioso-respondió, como si supiera exactamente a lo que se refería la chica.

-Ya veo-dijo pensativa-. Yo también, no dejaré que nada acabe con Eren-confesó, adelantando el camino del azabache.

Sus palabras habían hecho más que sólo conseguir que aceptara el viaje. Ahora, ambos parecían compartir el mismo deseo. Era algo tan inusual que por unos instantes creyó que era un mal presagio y, como si sus pensamientos fueran una cruel premonición, la piel de ambos se erizó cuando escucharon el sonido de objetos caer y romperse contra el suelo. La reacción fue inmediata, el alboroto provenía de la habitación de Eren y tanto Levi como Mikasa corrieron hasta el lugar.

Cuando la manilla de la puerta estuvo en las manos del azabache, éste rogó con todas sus fuerzas que sólo fuera un derrumbe dentro del alborotado de ese lugar. Sin embargo, al abrirla, lo que sus ojos encontraron fue al menor tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Eren!-gritó su nombre, llegando a su lado de un salto.

-¡No vengas!-gritó más fuerte. Su voz estaba a punto de romperse.

Eren buscaba levantarse con la ayuda de sus brazos y al observarlo mejor, notó que el pantalón de pijama del menor se encontraba mojado al igual que el suelo. Una daga fría recorrió la espalda del azabache, mientras analizaba mejor la situación; las piernas de Eren no se movían y no había podido retener la orina en su vejiga.

-¡Eren! ¿¡Qué te sucede!?-preguntó Mikasa, quien ya se encontraba de rodillas junto a Eren.

-Debemos llevarte al hospital-dijo urgido, mientras se acercaba a recoger al castaño del suelo.

-¡No me toques!-le impidió acercarse mediante un grito. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y pese a que intentó retener los sollozos, estos se liberaron como una bomba- ¡No te acerques! ¡Vete!

Levi no insistió. Eren no lo quería a su lado en estos momentos y él no tenía tiempo que perder en discutir sobre ese rechazo.

-Llevalo al coche. ¡Ahora!-le ordenó a Mikasa con brusquedad.

Dada la orden, lo único que pudo hacer fue ir corriendo en busca del coche. Su corazón estaba a punto de salir disparado de su pecho, mientras que en su cabeza sólo podía a ver a Eren tumbado en el suelo y sin posibilidades de moverse por su propia cuenta.

_**Continuará… **_

**Holo! Les traigo la conti fantasma de este fic :3 okno, debería dejar de tener contis fantasmas y ponerme a trabajar más. Sé que lo digo en casi todas las actualizaciones, pero les pido perdón una vez más por tardar tanto y les agradezco a quienes tienen paciencia i-i Además traigo un capítulo con un final de hfjekdahfjklad (inserte insultos a su gusto c: ) Y bueno… se viene el final, no en el próximo pero no queda nada. En el capítulo anterior agregué a Jean y muchos podrán estar diciendo: ¿agregaste a Jean así y nada más? No, en el próximo capítulo volverá a aparecer ewe. Muchos me han dicho que si este fic terminará en tragedia y para la tranquilidad de todos, no. No sé en qué momento se puso como tragedia en la descripción del fic pero no será así (eso no significa que termine con mariposas y pajaritos cantando ewe). Espero que esa categoría haya desaparecido de lo contrario díganme. **

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Gateway to infinite:**** No diré más que esto no es tragedia :c (lo que no significa que acabe feliz) Si no tienes dinero para pañuelos, prepara cualquier cosa porque será necesario u.u Cuídate mucho y gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado el cap :3 Nos leemos 3**

**Nana: ****D: a veces reviso y corrijo tan rápido el cap que no me doy cuenta, lo siento. Revisaré mejor y buscaré los errores en los caps anteriores, gracias por hacérmelo saber y me alegro que te haya gustado el cap :3 Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Yenacker: **** Levi con sus arranques siempre lo lastima u.u Lamento por tardar en actualizar, muchas gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Genevieve Phantomhive: ****Muchas gracias linda 3 me alegro mucho de que te gusten 3 i_i Pese a que Farlan aún se encuentre con la herida viva sobre la muerte de Isabel, será un gran padre *-* Y sí, a veces momentos de quiebre como el de Levi y Eren son necesario para solucionar las cosas : ) Jean no volvió aparecer en este cap, pero en el otro sí lo hará, si bien queda poco del fic, Jean será un personaje con un papel importante :3 Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy, muchas gracias por esperar mis actualizaciones fantasmas i-i Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3 Éxito en todo!**

**Gatita pantheraoncafelina:**** Levi nunca dejará ese lado tan agresivo que tiene, pero el hecho de que se esfuerce por controlarla para no hacerle daño a Eren y que éste sepa amarlo como es :3 Somos humanos, así como Farlan, Levi, Eren, Mikasa y todos, no son perfectos y nos muestran lo irracionales que pueden ser la emociones. Y bueno, Eren creció sólo de porte XD pero también ha cambiado un poco en cuando a cómo ve las cosas ahora, pero la esencia de niño se conserva :3 Y tal vez si Isabel lo hubiera adelantado y se hubiera dejado controlar habría tenido otros resultados….pero estaba tan convencida que le quitarían a su bebé que no quiso. Maldita bida~~ Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3 **

**Fujimy: **** No…la maté T-T Y sí, situaciones así son necesarias para despejar la mente y solucionar muchas cosas. Levi es todo un caso, pero aunque tenga esa forma de ser tan bruta e irracional, se preocupa de controlarse por Eren y que éste a su vez sepa amarlo así, es lo que los mantiene unidos pese a todo:3 En cuanto a Alice, su padre está destruido pero al menos aceptó quedarse con ella c: Y Jean apareció en el cap anterior… y en el próximo volverá a aparecer. Queda poco para que termine el fic, pero será un personaje importante c: Ahora cadena de oración para Eren u.u Espero te haya gustado el cap, lo siento mucho por tardar décadas T-T cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3!**

**Yayoi Heichou:**** Insisto, no sueltes los pañuelos o lo que sea que tengas contigo ewe No diré nada más que esto no terminará en tragedia (lo que no signifique que termine con rosas) Pero bue…ewe Espero te haya gustado el cap (aunque haya tenido un final de hdfjkshfjkdshkl) Cuídate mucho y nos leemos :3 3**

**Kokoa Kirkland:**** sí…no sueltes los pañuelos o cualquier cosa que cumpla la misma función u.u Cuídate y nos leemos 3 :3**

**Mumi nee: **** El caballo /*-*/ No apareció en este cap, pero en el otro sí! Y mejor no te digo nada con el cuerpo de Eren…(el final ya dijo todo) Lo siento mucho por tardar en actualizar, espero te haya gustado el cap aunque te haya hecho sufrir otra vez :c Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3 **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y tienen paciencia con el fic. Una vez más les pido perdón por tardar tanto. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, cualquier cosa pueden decírmela. **

**Cuídense mucho y que tengan un lindo día/noche/madrugada! 3**

**Nos leemos~**


End file.
